Albus Potter y El Prisionero de la Muerte
by aris1991pm
Summary: Capitulo 21 UP! :) acepto sus reviews para poder seguir mejorando :3 (PD: disculpen la tardanza nnU, en serio)
1. Capítulo 1: Sombras de media noche

_**Capitulo I. Sombras de media noche**_

Albus Severus Potter era un niño de once años de estatura baja y delgado, cabello negro azabache y revuelto; sus ojos verdes esmeraldas se abrieron ante un panorama desolador: se encontraba solo en un bosque, en el cual, nunca había estado en su vida. Se quedó quieto unos minutos mientras observaba a su alrededor. Recorrió con su mirada, algo confundido y aterrado, cada detalle: la tierra poblada de hierbas silvestres y árboles tan mustio que ya no se hallaba vestigio de vida. Solo las pobres hojas, ya en su último aliento, caían con algo de gracia por la brisa. Miro hacia el frente. Un sendero se encaminaba sobre sus pies descalzos y seguía su camino hasta perderse de vista por la niebla. A los costados del sendero, se encontraban los arboles raquíticos y decrépitos, con sus ramas pobladas de moho y musgo. Albus observo detenidamente los árboles. Los surcos de estos dibujaban el rostro de personas en el más horrible sufrimiento. Era tan impactante la semejanza que hasta le pareció grotesco y aterrador. Las ramitas que comenzaban desde el tronco eran los brazos esqueléticos de aquella gente con grandes abrigos de moho.

Aparto la mirada de aquel panorama en desgracia y se centró en el sendero que estaba al frente de él. Las cortinas de niebla eran espesas a lo lejos. Pero si era una salida de ese horrible lugar, era mejor comenzar a avanzar. Una brisa fría y silenciosa se escurrió entre los árboles, ayudándoles a moverse al son de ella. El silencio en ese bosque era inquietante. No se hallaba ni el más mínimo signo de vida. Ni un sonido. Solo el eco de la brisa que soplaba detrás de él y le erizaba los pelos detrás de la nuca.

Confundido y nervioso, sin poder evitar mirar hacia sus lados, inicia su caminata por el sendero descritos por los habitantes esqueléticos. Los ecos de sus pisadas resonaban aún más fuerte entre tanto silencio. Podía oír claramente que pisaba la hierba y el barro. Como se hundían sus pies en el helado suelo y se pegaban esta mezcla en sus plantas, quedándose entre sus dedos. Ya un poco más tranquilo, siguió caminando por el sendero. La niebla no le daba tregua. Las cortinas brumosas no se levantaban ni con el viento que comenzaba a silbar entre los habitantes desdichados que movían sus brazos raquíticos como una alabanza al caminante de aquel sendero. Una alabanza que no le gustaba recibir de ellos. Siguió andando por el camino señalado, con su túnica haciendo un leve _"fru-fru"_. Caminaba y caminaba, pero el panorama seguía sin cambios. Sentía que los pies ya estaban totalmente cubiertos de esa pastosa mezcla de hierba y barro entre sus dedos y la planta de este. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil caminar entre el espeso y pegajoso barro. Tenía que ir con cuidado para no resbalarse y no golpearse en la cabeza.

De repente, unos segundos pasos se escucharon a lo lejos justo detrás de él. Albus se detuvo y agudizo el oído para escuchar mejor. Silencio absoluto. Tal vez era su imaginación. Siguió su camino, un poco nervioso. Un minuto más tarde, escucho nuevamente las lejanas pisadas. Volvió a detenerse y, esta vez, volteo para ver a sus espaldas. No había nadie. El velo de la niebla no dejaba ver a ningún extranjero que caminase por el mismo sendero en el que Albus se encontraba. Se quedó viendo por varios segundos antes de seguir avanzando y agudizo aún más el oído. Ningún sonido, ningún paso. Nada… aún. Asustado, continuo caminando, pero esta vez un poco más rápido aunque le costara caminar por el fango. De nuevo se escucharon los pasos del segundo caminante. Tuvo el leve impulso de parar y gritar "¡¿Quién anda ahí?!" pero no se atrevió. El susto le impedía frenara sus piernas. Su impulso de correr era más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Los pasos del extraño se agilizaban al ritmo de él. Podía oírlo. Era como si el corredor que se quedó atrás y que quería alcanzarlo para ganar, de alguna u otra forma, la carrera. Albus agrando más sus pasos y, sin que se diera cuenta, empezó a correr ante la gran dificultad de aquel fango que se pegaba más aun a sus pies. Casi pierde el equilibrio al resbalarse pero continúo. Podía oír a su propio corazón acelerar como una locomotora con el motor a punto de estallar. Se le apegaba la túnica que llevaba puesta a su cuerpo. De vez en cuando, miraba hacia atrás para poder ver a su perseguidor, pero no había nada. Ni a nadie. Sin embargo, su mente estaba sumergido en el miedo y en el pánico, solo quería salir de ahí para dejar atrás al extraño ya que tampoco quería saber quién era.

De un momento a otro, los pasos apresurados del segundo personaje se detuvieron en seco. No obstante, comenzó un ruido aún más perturbador. Era demasiado extraño… como un zumbido de algo volando… justo al lado de él. Giro la cabeza a la derecha y vio con asombro y terror que algo flotaba entre los arboles decrépitos. Algo de traje negro y… "flamas plateadas" que se agitaban contra el viento silbante. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y se dedicó a correr mucho más rápido que antes. El pecho le ardía y le sofocaban en sus pulmones. Apenas sentía las piernas. Quería salir de ahí. Abrió los ojos y vio hacia el frente… fue, entonces, cuando lo vio. Con una túnica negra y un báculo en su mano izquierda, un muchacho de cabello largo y plateado lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos negros y vacíos. Albus quiso parar, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban. El extraño levanto el báculo y una enceguecedora luz se emano de la punta de este. Su piel se reflejaba en la luz. Era demasiado pálida, como el marfil.

\- Ya es hora – anuncio una voz que retumbaba el bosque – prepárate.

\- ¿Qué? – se escapó de la boca de Albus, casi inaudible.

\- Ya viene… ya viene… - le susurro otra voz silbante.

\- ¡Espera! – grito Albus con todas sus fuerzas.

Entonces, Albus se encontraba en su cama acostado, en la habitación de los chicos de la torre de Griffindor. Su cuerpo estaba tan empapado de sudor que su pijama y las sabanas se le habían pegado en el cuerpo. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y le dolía el pecho al respirar. El brazo derecho estaba extendido hacia el techo de la habitación como si quisiera alcanzarlo. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento fue que levanto el brazo y ni por qué. Su cabeza empezó a dolerle como nunca antes le había dolido. Era un tambor que se golpeaba constantemente. Dejo caer su brazo al costado de la cama. Era tan real ese sueño que acababa de tener. Demasiado real. El bosque oscuro y horripilante, la niebla espesa, el fango… y ese personaje extraño que había aparecido al final de su sueño… más bien de su pesadilla. Ya no recordaba la cara de aquel personaje. Lo único que recordaba de él era largo cabello de plateado y el báculo de su mano izquierda. Su pecho le dolía mucho. Intento calmarse diciéndose a sí mismo que no era real, que todo era producto de un mal sueño… solo un mal sueño.

Miro el reloj que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche. Eran las dos de la mañana. Había dormido apenas cuatro horas. Atribuyo su pesadilla a la gran cantidad de comida que había cenado en esa noche. En el tren no se había atrevido comer nada por temor a vomitarlo de solo los nervios de la selección. Después de que lo habían elegido en Gryffindor, se deshizo el nudo que había en su estómago y dio un gran paso a un apetito feroz. Devoró cada tipo de comida que había en las bandejas cercanas a su plato. Juro a si mismo que nunca más volvería a comer como un condenado mientras el agotamiento se apoderaba de él. Sus parpados le pesaban poco a poco por el cansancio mental y nuevamente se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Albus ya había olvidado el mal sueño y, vestido con su túnica, ordenaba sus cosas para su primer día de clases en Hogwarts.

Buenos días – le saludo un chico de cabellos rubio, ojos azules, de tez pálida y era más alto que Albus. Era Michael Turner, compañero que había conocido en el Hogwarts Express que aun andaba en pijama.

\- Buenos días, Michael – le saludo Albus y miro el rostro del chico, inspeccionándolo cada centímetro de su cara - ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

\- Mucho mejor – le contesto Michael con una gran sonrisa – solo era un pequeño mareo que tuve ayer. Siempre me pasa cuando viajo en medio de transporte.

"Un pequeño mareo"… si así lo llamaba, no quería saber cómo se veía cuando realmente estuviera enfermo de gravedad. En el tren, el pobre chico se asemejaba un muerto en vida. Su piel estaba al borde del torno verde grisáceo y se tapaba la boca cerrando los ojos para no vomitar. Aunque su método no le funciono por mucho tiempo. Casi le vomita encima a otro chico que estaba sentado a su lado. Albus y Rose, su prima, se apresuraron en abrir la ventanilla del vagón para que no ocurriera nada desagradable. "Tuvimos suerte" pensó el muchacho mientras colocaba el último libro en su mochila y coloco su mochila a su espalda.

\- Te espero en la sala común – le dijo a Michael al dirigirse a la puerta del dormitorio.

\- Ok – le contesto mientras se quitaba el pijama perezosamente para ponerse su ropa.

Albus cruzo la puerta, bajo las escaleras y cuando estaba en el quinto escalón miro hacia donde estaban los sillones. Alguien estaba leyendo un libro. Observo con más cuidado quien era y se congelo con solo saberlo. Era un chico que también había conocido en el tren, pero a diferencia de Michael, este no era demasiado amistoso. Corrección. "Nada" amistoso. Sus facciones pálidas resaltaban esos ojos negros y penetrantes con su cabello del mismo color que le llegaba hasta los hombros. El nombre de ese chico era Antonie Smith.

Bajo el resto de la escalera con cuidado para no llamar la atención de Antonie. No quería que se diera cuenta que siquiera estaba ahí. No después de lo que había pasado en el tren. En ese momento, Antonie estaba de muy mal humor y comenzó a descargar su rabia en Michael. "Mantén tu boca cerrada si tienes nauseas, no quiero que me tires tus porquería encima" recordó Albus la frase que había dicho Antonie al notar que cada vez que Michael intentaba no hacer ahorcadas. Su prima no soporto el mal trato que recibía Michael de parte de Antonie y fue en su defensa. Ambos discutieron, gritaron y se lanzaron miradas fulminantes mutuamente. Rencor mutuo le llamaba Albus. Aunque también le tenía un resentimiento a Michael por casi convertirlo en una bolsa de vómito, pero no estaba seguro… de lo que estaba seguro es que también lo odiaba a él. Más que a su prima, se podría decir. Para su mala suerte, cuando habían llegado al lago y estaban en fila para subir los botes, Albus tropezó con algo y accidentalmente empujo a Antonie en el momento en que estaba abordando uno de los botes. El pequeño accidente causo un efecto domino que nunca se pensó que iba a pasar: Antonie cayó a la orilla del lago donde se encontraba a unos centímetros del tentáculo del legendario calamar gigante que tanto había oído hablar de su hermano mayor. En consecuencia, Antonie había despertado al calamar lo que no le agrado, ya que el tentáculo se puso a perseguirlo mientras el huía por su vida. Muchos se rieron de la escena hasta las lágrimas, excepto Albus que miraba con estupefacción lo que había provocado. Hagrid, el guardabosque del colegio, tuvo que golpear el tentáculo con la lámpara para que dejara de perseguir al muchacho y se sumergiera de nuevo en las profundidades de sus dominios. Cuando llegaron al castillo para ser seleccionados, muchos alumnos se burlaron de él al saber que fue perseguido por la criatura habitante del lago. Y eso no hacía sentir mejor a Albus…

Estaba por bajar el último escalón sin ser visto por Antonie cuando este gira la cabeza para espantar una mosca y se da cuenta de la presencia de Albus. Otra vez, su mala suerte le hacía compañía.

\- Buenos días – saludo con timidez

Antonie lo miro con el más profundo rencor y, en vez de devolverle el saludo, con una voz fría y cortante dijo:

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Eh… bueno, yo… - balbuceo con una voz casi inaudible. El carácter de Antonie era demasiado aterrador. Pero aun así, se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado y prefirió tragarse su miedo. – yo lamento… lamento lo que paso en el lago… no fue mi intención… fue un pequeño accidente…

"Pequeño accidente"… una mala elección de palabras, pensó Albus ya que en cuanto termino de decir esa pequeña frase, Antonie cerro el libro que tenía en la mano sin siquiera mira en la página que había quedado y lo dejo en el sillón. Estaba furioso.

\- ¿Pequeño? – repitió impaciente y rabioso sin dejar de que sus ojos penetrantes se apartaran de un Albus ya muy nervioso – Me tiraste prácticamente a un calamar gigante que casi me mata y me lleva al fondo del lago. ¡Todos se burlaron de mí!

\- Lo siento, tropecé con algo… - se excusaba Albus, pero Antonie lo interrumpió.

\- Sí, claro… no nací ayer, Potter.

Antonie tomo su libro que había dejado en el sillón y lo guardo en su mochila que estaba en el suelo. Se lo llevo a su espalda y con una actitud amenazante se acercó a Albus.

\- No creas que no sé qué estaban planeando tú y _esa_ lo que sucedió ayer… tú y esa estúpida chica-ardilla.

\- ¿Disculpa?

Una niña pecosa de pelo castaño había aparecido a la mitad de la escalera. Sus ojos eran azules y sus incisivos un poco más grandes que lo normal. Era Rose Weasley, la prima de Albus, quien no estaba muy contenta de escuchar aquel sobrenombre.

\- ¿A quién le dices "chica-ardilla"? – pregunto enfadada

\- Pues a ti, a quien más – le contesto desafiante Antonie – me voy, no pienso llegar tarde por perder el tiempo con ustedes.

\- ¡Eres un…! – le grito Rose cuando este se dirigió a la salida de la sala común

\- Tranquilízate – le aconsejo su primo antes de que completara la palabrota.

Ambos vieron como Antonie cruzaba el retrato de la dama Gorda y se perdía de vista. Era obvio que no perdonaría a Albus tan fácilmente por lo que había pasado en el lago. Ni hoy, ni mañana y tal vez nunca.

Rose bajo hasta donde estaba Albus y luego apareció Michael detrás de ellos bajando de dos en dos los escalones de la escalera.

\- Hola, Rose – saludo Michael pero esta no le hizo caso. Miro confundido a los dos - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ese estúpido Smith – seguía hablando para si la chica - ¡¿Cómo pudieron ponerlo en Gryffindor?! ¡Si se nota a leguas que es un Slytherin!

\- Antonie la insulto de nuevo – le explico Albus a Michael por lo bajo de las quejas de su prima.

\- Y tú, ¿qué hacías hablando con _ese_? – le pregunto exasperada a Albus.

\- ¿Eh?... bueno quise disculparme con él por lo de ayer en el lago… - le contesto con timidez.

\- Ni tenías qué… se lo merecía – le dijo Rose mientras caminaban hacia el retrato.

Los tres se dirigieron al gran comedor por los grandes pasillos del colegio. Michael y Albus intentaron dejar de lado el tema de Antonie para que Rose estuviera de un mejor humor comentando lo bueno que sería el primer día en Hogwarts. Llegaron al gran comedor y lo primero que escucharon fueron los bullicios de las conversaciones retumbando en las paredes de piedra con gran fuerza. Chicos y chicas de todas las casas hablaban de sus últimos días de vacaciones con una gran añoranza y otros como un recuerdo que nunca iban a olvidar. Muchos reían y lanzaban bromas a sus compañeros que aun querían estar en la comodidad de su cama y seguir con Morfeo para que dieran un poco más de arena mágica de sus sueños. Otros planeaban como subir sus calificaciones prometiéndose a sí mismos en testimonio de sus amigos que rendirían más y no se pondrían a los pies de la holgazanería, entre risas porque quizás no fuese la primera vez que hacían aquel juramento.

Albus, Rose y Michael se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y, por arte de magia, aparecieron tres platos de tocinos con huevos fritos y un zumo de calabaza con panecillos.

\- ¡Estupendo! – exclamo Michael con un gran júbilo – ¡me muero de hambre!

Albus y Rose les hizo gracia la actitud de su amigo. En la cena no había comido ni una sola cosa. El pobre estaba aún del tono grisáceo verdoso y con nauseas. Madame Pomfrey tuvo que llevárselo a la enfermería por lo que Albus no lo vio hasta que fue la hora de dormir.

\- Solo evita atragantarte con la comida – bromeo Rose al ver que Michael ya estaba al ataque sobre los alimentos.

\- Muy bien – le contesto y empezó a devorar su desayuno.

Albus tomaba su zumo de calabaza cuando alguien lo tomo por detrás inmovilizándolo y dándole coscorrones mientras una voz conocida le decía riéndose:

\- Felicidades hermanito, ya eres un Griffindor.

\- ¡Arg! ¡James! ¡¿Quieres parar?! - exclamo molesto Albus liberándose de la llave que le había hecho su hermano.

Un muchacho de alta estatura, cabellos negro azabache y más ordenado que el de Albus; ojos castaños y tez morena sonreía de manera burlona hacia su hermano menor. James Potter era el nombre del chico. Y como siempre, hacia jugarretas a Albus por diversión.

\- Oh, vamos – le dijo entre risas – solo te estoy felicitando

\- Hay otras maneras de felicitar, James. – le espeto Albus limpiando el zumo que se le derramo en la túnica – Se más normal.

James ignoro a su hermano menor hablándole a Rose y a Michael me manera cordial, ya casi teatral.

\- Felicidades a ustedes también, Rose y… ¿disculpa cómo te llamas? – dirigiéndose a Michael.

\- Michael Turner – se presentó el chico rubio.

\- Un placer – dijo con una voz actuada y haciendo una gran reverencia. Las personas alrededor veían la escena montada por James, riéndose por lo bajo.

\- James, no seas payaso – le dijo Rose apoyando su cara en su mano.

\- Si fuera uno, ya saldrías corriendo, querida prima – le respondió acomodándose la túnica dedicándole un sonrisa burlona. Rose se sonrojo un poco mientras Michael tenía la duda de lo que era un payaso. – bueno, ya cumplí mi misión aquí. Nos vemos, pequeño hermano.

Los tres vieron a James alejarse de donde estaban sentados y reunirse con otros tres chicos que se reían probablemente de algo que les había dicho el chico.

\- Que simpático – comento Michael mientras se llevaba a la boca el último panecillo.

\- Es todo un caso – le contesto Albus que estaba tratando de ordenarse el cabello que James le había desordenado, pero era una batalla perdida. Al igual que su padre, su cabello era difícil de domar.

Albus, Rose y Michael, al terminar de desayunar, se dirigieron a la primera clase que les tocaba. Fue una mañana tranquila y así se mantuvo todo el día. En encantamientos, el profesor Fliwint, un profesor de estatura mucho menor que la de sus alumnos y de una barba blanca que le llegaba hasta la cintura, les enseño como usar la varita de manera correcta para realizar los conjuros futuros. Tuvo que pararse en una pila de libros en la silla de su escritorio para poder mostrarle a toda la clase para mostrar el movimiento de muñeca con la varita.

Luego, en la clase de Herbología, el profesor Longvotton, un hombre que tenía varias cicatrices en su cara y manos, les mostraba las distintas plantas del invernadero mientras decía para qué era cada una de ellas. Una casi le come la mano al intentar tocarla por lo que el profesor tuvo que usar unas pinzas para mostrarla. Para trabajar, empezaron con una muy pequeña y particularmente apestosa y que secretaba una baba pegajosa. A Albus, en repetidas ocasiones, se le había pegado esa baba al guante de protección. El olor asqueroso a huevos podridos mezclado con calcetines sucios de su hermano no se le quitaba de la nariz a pesar de que había terminado la clase.

Luego les toco transformaciones con los de Slytherin, pero había un problema… la profesora aun no llegaba.

\- Hasta cuándo vamos a esperar aquí afuera – reclamo un chico de Gryffindor moreno y de pelo rizado y negro.

\- Ya se tardó, ¿no creen? – comento una chica pelirroja a otra chicas de su grupo.

\- ¿Cuánto llevamos esperando? – pregunto Albus a su prima ya aburrido.

\- Media hora – le contesto mirando su reloj de mano.

De repente, un estruendo se sintió adentro del aula semejante al de una explosión. Todos los alumnos quedaron paralizados, hasta los que estaban dormitando tranquilamente sentados en el suelo empedrado se despertaron dando un respingo. Todos se preguntaron qué fue lo de antes. Entonces, vino un segundo estruendo muchos más fuerte que el anterior. Fue tanto el impacto que abrió de par en par, de forma muy violenta, la puerta del salón chocando contra la pared y dejando salir un humo violeta. Todos los que estaban cerca de la entrada al salón se alejaron lo más pronto posible de ella para mayor seguridad. Fue entonces cuando, entre el humo salió una señorita de largo cabello rubio, tez blanca aunque algo oscurecida por el humo y de túnica color purpura. Poseía una mirada perdida en aquellos ojos grises y su sombrero puntiagudo tenía una pequeña flama azul en la punta como una vela. Todos, impactados y en estado de shock, veían con los ojos bien abiertos a la persona que acababa de aparecer.

\- Oh, siento la demora - se excusó la señorita de forma serena – estaba haciendo los últimos arreglos para clase de hoy.

Entonces, todos comprendieron que aquella persona era la profesora de transformaciones. Albus había escuchado de ella en una de las historias que contaba James al regresar de su primer año en el colegio. Decía que la profesora de esta asignatura era la más rara que había visto en su vida y algunos decían que estaba loca por usar ese ridículo sombrero de punta con esa flama azul o porque una vez la vieron buscando criaturas que no existían por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Cuando lo había escuchado de James pensó que era unos de sus inventos, pero ahora que la veía con sus propios ojos, ya no eran simples invenciones.

La profesora los quedo viendo a los alumnos aun con el rostro tranquilo y les ordeno que entraran. Aun sorprendidos del acontecimiento reciente, entraron con cuidado al aula. Tanto las paredes como los muebles del salón estaban cubiertas de un polvo gris y de algo gelatinoso de color purpura que de seguro era producto de la explosión. Con un movimiento de varita, la profesora limpio el salón y lo dejo reluciente. También arreglo la puerta que se había trizado con el impacto contra la pared al agitar su varita. Todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a los asientos mientras comentaban por lo bajo de la profesora entre ellos: ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Algún tipo de experimento? Nadie se atrevía a preguntarle… de por sí ya era demasiado extraño su forma de comportarse. Sin mencionar que era bastante extraño su sombrero con esa flama azul en la punta como una lámpara. La señorita camino hasta su escritorio aun con la mirada perdida y con su voz tranquila se presentó:

\- Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood – dijo agitando la varita para que se abrieran las cortinas de las ventanas – y seré su profesora de Transformaciones. Ahora verán, las transformaciones no es algo sencillo. Se necesita práctica y concentración…

Nuevamente, agito la varita arriba de su cabeza convirtiendo ese sombrero puntiagudo con la flama azul en un mono capuchino que chillaba y se movía de un lado a otro de su cabeza, revolviéndole la cabellera rubia. Volvió a mover su varita y el mono capuchino ya era de nuevo el sombrero de antes. Todos miraron con asombro lo que acababa de hacer queriendo comenzar la clase en ese mismo instante. Iniciaron con una caja de botones que tenían que convertirse en escarabajos para el final de la clase. Sin embargo, muchos vieron que la profesora había tenido la razón al decir que no era fácil. Muchos solo lograron que aparecieran las antenas al botón o las patitas. Solo Rose fue capaz de convertir una caja entera de botones en pequeños escarabajos que revoloteaban a su alrededor y que luego volvían a su caja para reposar de su vuelo.

Albus miraba con orgullo a su prima, después de todo era muy inteligente y hábil con la magia. Antes de venir a Hogwarts, siempre la veía pegada a los libros cuando iban a visitar a sus abuelos en el verano. Su tío Ron decía que había sacado el cerebro de su tía Hermione. Entonces, se dio cuenta que no era el único que la miraba: Antonie la observaba rabioso murmurando para sí cosas que Albus suponían que podrían ser. Pero más gente que contemplaba a su prima. Scorpius Malfoy, un chico rubio y ojos grises, con cara puntiaguda y tez blanca de Slytherin, miraba con frialdad a su prima. Y de paso, también lo observaba a él. Sus ojos grises se detuvieron en Albus, inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo como si estuviera analizando a su enemigo. Fue, entonces, cuando el timbre de receso sonó indicando que había terminado la clase. Scorpius dejo de observar a Albus, agarro sus cosas y se fue lo más rápido posible hacia la salida. Albus, aun sin comprender al chico de Slytherin, guardo todas sus cosas y espero a su prima con Michael en la salida del salón mientras ella conversaba con la profesora. Estaba muy complacida por el rendimiento de Rose.

…

Y así, transcurrieron los días hasta que llego el viernes de la primera semana de clase. Albus, Rose y Michael estaban en el Gran comedor almorzando mientras Rose veía el horario que le habían pasado. Habían salido de la clase de Historia de la Magia, una de clases más tediosas en la que Albus tuvo que estar. Aunque fuese interesante que el profesor Binns fuera un fantasma de un anciano que alguna vez se levantó un día dejando su cuerpo atrás así como así, la voz del hombre no era de las más vigorosas. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no quedarse dormido mientras Michael estaba a cabezazos, como la mayoría, y accidentalmente derramo toda la tinta sobre su pergamino. Rose era la única que estaba totalmente despierta en esa clase. Su primo aún se preguntaba como lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué nos toca ahora? – pregunto Albus mientras cortaba un pedazo de pollo.

\- Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras – anuncio Rose – y con Slytherin… solo espero que Mirna no empiece otra vez…

\- ¿Mirna Rockbell? – pregunto Michael con su boca llena de puré de papas - ¿te refieres a la chica de Slytherin que se burló de ti en pociones?

\- Aja… gracias por recordármelo – le dijo con sarcasmo la chica.

\- Oh, vamos – le respondió el chico rubio – de seguro ya olvido el incidente…

Albus se sintió incomodo por el tema de conversación, después de todo se sentía responsable de que Mirna llamara a Rose "mapache sabelotodo". Fue a mitad de semana, en la clase de pociones cuando el profesor Slughorn, un anciano, gordo y con un bigote pequeño que lo asemejaba más a una morsa vieja, les hizo hacer una poción desvanecedora. Albus no sabía ni cómo ni cuándo había hecho un desastre en su caldero. Estaba seguro que había seguido bien las instrucciones del profesor. Entro en pánico cuando empezó a burbujear de manera peligrosa. Le pidió ayuda a Rose para poder arreglar el gran caos en su caldero. Le puso otros ingredientes para ver si dejaba de burbujear y humear, no obstante, no fue de gran ayuda. Más bien lo empeoro. El caldero salpicaba hacia todas las direcciones y el humo cambiaba de colores desde el rojo al verde, del verde al amarillo, de amarillo al azul y así sucesivamente. Tuvieron que llamar al profesor y cuando él se acercó, el caldero estallo y salpico violentamente todo el contenido hacia todas las direcciones. Toda el aula era el mayor desastre que se pudo haber visto en esa semana. Todos tuvieron que salir rápidamente del lugar. Rose se había empapado de la poción junto con Albus y el profesor. Les comenzó a salir pelo en donde se había salpicado con la sustancia. Albus tuvo suerte, solo le había llegado en la mano y en su túnica; al profesor se le había transformado el sombrero a un gorro peludo pero la mayor afectada fue su prima. Le había llegado en lleno en la cara y le comenzó a salir pelos cortos en ese mismo lugar y sus sujetadores de cabellos le hacían semejante a un animal de la pradera. Albus y Rose tuvieron que ir a la enfermería entre las burlas y risas de los de Slytherin. Se quedaron toda la noche ahí hasta que se les pasara el efecto de la poción.

\- Aun no me explico cómo Al hizo esa monstruosidad de poción – comento Michael.

\- Lo siento – dijo sintiéndose abochornado al recordar esa situación – no fue mi intención…

\- Lo sé, Al – le interrumpió Rose – lo sé. Ya me lo dijiste y ya acepte tus disculpas.

\- Y también el profesor Slughorn – agrego despreocupado Michael.

Los tres terminaron de almorzar y se fueron directo al salón de su siguiente clase. Entre los pasillos, estudiantes iban y venían. Los fantasmas del castillo deambulaban conversando entre ellos atravesando paredes y uno que otro alumno sin querer. Incluso se podía ver a Peaves, el polstergeist, volando sobre las cabezas de cada persona de los corredores derrumbando las armaduras a propósito mientras Filch, el celador del colegio, gritaba mil y un maldiciones persiguiendo a Peaves junto con su gata, la Señora Norris, siguiéndole como su fiel guardaespaldas. Una que otra mirada furtiva les lanzaba el celador a los estudiantes que se reían de la situación. Albus no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa al ver la escena entre el polstergeist y Filch cuando este primero le había agarrado uno de sus palos de escoba y se había puesto jugar golf con las cabezas de las armaduras mientras el celador se hartó y comenzó a tirarle los útiles de limpieza sin siquiera achuntarle. Filch se dio cuenta de que Albus se estaba riéndose y le envió una mirada fulminante.

\- Evita meterte con Filch – le recomendó su prima al llegar a la puerta del salón.

\- No hice nada – se defendió Albus.

Al llegar, se encontraron con tres compañeros de la misma casa: Bruce Harper, un chico de cabello negro (al igual que sus ojos) y rizado con piel oscura; Kenta Okumura era de ojos pequeños, cabello castaño y liso que tenía un particular mechos en la nuca además era delgado y moreno. Y el tercero era Antonie. Los tres esperaban afuera del aula hasta que empezara la clase. Bruce y Kenta saludaron a los tres recién llegados mientras que Antonie los ignoro por completo.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Rose? – le pregunto Bruce.

\- Si, gracias – le contesto Rose.

Antonie dejó escapar una risita mientras miraba hacia el techo. Rose frunció el ceño durante un momento pero no dijo nada. Albus supuso que se estaba conteniendo. Después de todo, estaba a la entrada del aula y había la posibilidad de que el profesor estuviese hay adentro.

\- Vaya, vaya - dijo una voz que venia del pasillo – miren a quien tenemos aquí… al chico con cabeza de calamar.

Cuatro chicos de Slytherin se aproximaban a la entrada del salón, lo que no le gustó nada a Antonie por lo que observaba Albus. Este se puso de pie y se puso a la defensiva dejando de lado su mochila. El rostro del muchacho se tornó frio ante la presencia de los recién llegados: Scorpius Malfoy, Vincent Blair y los gemelos Eastman, Bob y Gerald. Vincent era un chico alto, delgado y su rostro se asemejaba al de una rata; Bob y Gerald eran enormemente corpulentos para su edad, con ojos pequeños y de orejas enormes como las de un troll; el rostro afilado de Malfoy dibujaba una sonrisa burlona ante Antonie. Albus supuso que ya se habían conocido personalmente por la manera en que lo trataba y no era de los mejores tratos.

\- ¿No deberías estar en el lago? – pregunto Blair a Antonie

\- De seguro tiene miedo de volver allá – insinuó Malfoy – ¿no viste como corría el muy cobarde?

\- Si, lo recuerdo – comento unos de los gemelos Eastman- gritaba como un bebe asustado… de seguro se hizo en los pantalones.

Hubo una risa general entre el grupo de Malfoy. Muchos curiosos que andaban cerca se detuvieron a escuchar lo que estaba pasando. Albus observaba como Antonie se le coloraban las mejillas y los miraba con rabia.

\- Te crees muy valiente con tu pila de imbéciles – le dijo a Malfoy lívido de rabia – pero si estuvieras solo no tendrías las agallas ni para atreverte a enfrentarme.

\- ¿Para qué voy a enfrentar a alguien que le tiene miedo a una criatura que apenas se mueve de ese lago? – le pregunto con ironía Malfoy.

\- ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a ese estúpido calamar! – vocifero Antonie aún más rojo de lo que estaba antes.

\- Eso dices tú, pero la mayoría aquí presente vio como corrías despavorido y gritabas "quítenmelo de encima, por favor" – decía Malfoy conteniendo la risa.

\- Maldito bastardo de… - dijo aún más furioso yendo hacia Malfoy a golpearlo.

Entonces, Antonie estaba a punto de propinarle un puñetazo en la cara a Malfoy cuando Blair hizo un movimiento rápido y se puso a espaldas del chico de piel centrina agarrándole los brazos por detrás. Lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo y lo coloco a la altura de uno de los gemelos que apretaba sus nudillos para poder golpearlo. Albus, Bruce, Kenta y Michael intentaron intervenir. Sin embargo, el otro gemelo se interpuso en su camino de modo amenazador.

\- ¡Suéltenlo! – exigió Rose para la sorpresa de muchos que se acercó al grupo de Malfoy.

\- ¿O que, Weasley? – le miro burlón Malfoy.

Un chillido se escuchó de parte del chico cara de rata. Antonie le había pegado una patada en las canillas para liberarse cuando uno de los gemelos le iba a propinarle el golpe. Como un gato, se escabullo entre ellos y, aprovechando la oportunidad, se dirigió hacia Malfoy que lo había pillado desprevenido. Lo tomo del cuello de la túnica y estaba preparado para hacerlo pagar con su puño.

\- Ejem… - carraspeo una persona que estaba detrás del grupo de Malfoy.

Todos miraron para ver quién era y se quedaron congelados al verlo. Un hombre de cabellos trenzado, largo y negro; ojos cafés, tez blanca y alto que llevaba puesto una túnica plateada tenían una mirada seria y de desaprobación.

\- Tengo entendido que las peleas entre los estudiantes están prohibidos, ¿no es así? – dijo el hombre con una voz ronca. Luego, se dirigió a los curiosos que estaban escuchando – los que no sean de este grupo, vayan a sus clases respectivas ahora mismo. De lo contrario, les bajo cinco puntos por estar fuera de ella.

Entonces, todos los curiosos que escuchaban la discusión se fueron inmediatamente del lugar. No quería tener problemas con el profesor. El hombre miro nuevamente a los alumnos involucrados, sobre todo a Malfoy y a Antonie donde este segundo seguía en la posición de darle el puñetazo.

\- Señor Smith – dirigiéndose a Antonie – suelte al señor Malfoy, si no es mucha molestia.

Antonie tuvo que obedecer y soltó a Malfoy. Aún estaba echando humo por las narices por lo furioso que estaba. Luego, el profesor se dirigió al grupo de Albus que habían tratado de inmovilizar al otro gemelo.

\- Ustedes, sepárense

\- Pero ellos empezaron – explico Bruce al separarse del grandulón.

\- Es cierto, profesor – refuto Rose

\- Silencio – le contesto el profesor de manera cortante.

Todos se enmudecieron al escuchar esa voz ronca en tono de mando. Aunque los veía sin mayor alteración, Albus pudo distinguir en su voz que se le había agregado una pisca de molestia.

\- Que no se repita – les advirtió a los dos grupos, sobre todo a Antonie y a Scorpius – o los tendré que castigarlos… a todos, sin importar quien haya empezado. ¿Quedo claro?

\- Si – respondieron todos los involucrados al mismo tiempo.

\- Bien – suspiro el profesor.

Albus vio que los demás de la clase ya habían llegado sin que él se diera cuenta. Al parecer, la mayoría se había quedado viendo la discusión. El profesor abrió la puerta del salón y todos entraron sin decir ninguna palabra. Antonie y Malfoy fueron los últimos en entrar con el profesor. Entonces, cuando él estaba arreglando sus cosas en el banco y en el instante que ellos estaban entrando, vio algo extraño en la mirada del profesor. Por un momento creyó que miraba a Antonie con cierto interés… una mirada fría y calculadora se destello por unos segundo en esos ojos cafés. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces si no le estaba engañando sus ojos sacudiendo la cabeza. Tal vez era la imaginación quien se apoderaba de su mente después de aquella situación tensa.

Todos se sentaron mientras agitaba su varita para mover las cortinas. Albus, Rose y Michael se sentaron juntos mientras que Antonie se sentó lo más alejado posible del grupo de Malfoy, quienes se habían sentado adelante del salón. Cuando ya todos se habían ubicado en sus puestos respectivos, el profesor comenzó a hablar.

\- Bueno, como ya sabrán, soy su profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras – se presentó – mi nombre es Antioch Banner. Espero que nuestra convivencia sea grata y productiva.

Mientras hablaba sobre la materia, Albus vio al grupo de Malfoy que se estaba mandando mensajes y se miraban entre ellos con complicidad, sin que el profesor se diera cuenta. "Estarán tramando la revancha" pensó el chico cuando su prima, quien estaba sentado junto a él, le dio un golpecito en el brazo para que pusiera atención a la clase. Era obvio que no quería que se metiera en problemas de nuevo ahora por estar pendiente de otro asunto que no era la clase. El profesor estaba hablando de algunos hechizos básicos cuando dejo de lado el asunto de Malfoy y sus matones. No tuvo más remedio que poner atención y comenzar a tomar apuntes.

…..

La tarde paso rápidamente sin que se dieran cuenta. Ya todos estaban en la sala común: algunos disfrutando el momento entre los amigos, pero otros estaban haciendo los deberes ya que les habían dado una cantidad descomunal. Era lo que Albus estaba haciendo obligado por su prima quien tenía un gran sentido de responsabilidad, lo que tampoco pudo eludir Michael.

\- Por favor, Rose – le suplico Albus dejando la pluma a un lado de su ensayo de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras – es viernes… por lo menos déjanos descansar un poco. Ya se me acalambro la mano.

\- Es mejor hacerlo ahora que tenemos tiempo – le respondió Rose mientras buscaba un libro en su mochila rosa.

\- ¡Nos dio plazo de una semana! – exclamo Albus.

\- Y eso que la envió hoy – dijo por lo bajo Michael echado sobre el libro de Historia de la Magia.

\- Hay mucho por hacer – murmuraba la chica sin hacer caso a lo que decían Albus y Michael.

No tenía caso. Su prima no lo escucharía aunque le regalara libros y muñecos de felpa que tanto le gusta. Su sentido de responsabilidad era muy fuerte ante el soborno. "Ni hablar, tendré que seguir" pensó resignado con su mano aun acalambrada. Miro hacia el techo unos minutos para descansar la vista de su trabajo. Era un poco frustrante hacer los deberes después de visitar a Hagrid esa tarde. El guardabosques era un hombre enorme, con cabellos y barbas gris enmarañados; sus manos eran tan grandes como los cubos de basuras que usan los muggles y su enorme abrigo de piel de topo lo hacía ver más corpulento de lo que ya era; a pesar de ser a primera vista un hombre temible, Hagrid era muy manso.

Esa tarde, Hagrid los había invitado a su cabaña a tomar el té y de tener noticias de cómo le había ido en su primera semana. Entonces, cuando estaban los tres cerca de la cabaña se encontraron con la sorpresa de que en un rincón de malezas y arbustos, cerca del bosque prohibido, estaba Antonie sentado leyendo un libro de hechizos. Este se dio cuenta de la presencia del trio y por un momento se quedaron intercambiando miradas de sorpresas. Albus esperaba que el estuviera en cualquier otro lugar menos en un rincón tan alejado de la gente. Hubo un silencio en el lugar que estaban ellos. Albus vio la cara de su prima: estaba… ¿incomoda? Era la primera vez en esa semana que veía a Antonie sin que le sacara de sus cabales. Sin enojo ni molestia. Y ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez en la semana que defendía a Antonie. Sin embargo, Antonie no estaba tan feliz de verlos. Es más, el chico se veía molesto ante la presencia del trio.

\- Hola – saludo Michael para romper el hielo.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto de manera cortante el muchacho.

\- Vamos a visitar a un amigo… - se atrevió decir Albus – a Hagrid.

Hubo un momento en que Antonie los quedo viendo, analizando si decían la verdad o no.

\- ¿Y por qué estás aquí? – pregunto Albus algo temeroso pero a la vez curioso.

\- Eso, Potter, no les incumbe – le contesto acercando más su nariz hacia la página del libro que estaba leyendo.

\- ¿Planeas vengarte de Malfoy? – dijo de repente Rose.

Por un momento, Antonie bajo el libro para ver a Rose con una mirada fría.

\- Tu libro es de un nivel más avanzado al que se supone que debe ser – dijo Rose indicando el libro que tenía en sus manos – además, es de hechizos de combate…

\- Y eso ¿Qué, sabelotodo? – escupió Antonie – ¿Por qué te interesa?

Rose no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Albus tuvo la impresión de que de un momento a otro le gritaría, pero se contuvo nuevamente. La chica bufo y le dijo de manera despectiva:

\- Solo espero que no nos quiten punto por tus tontas redencillas con Malfoy.

Luego, Rose camino en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid a paso firme, dando signo de que Albus y Michael la siguieran para no hacerla enojar. Aunque Albus no pudo evitar mirar atrás y ver al chico que seguía leyendo el libro de hechizos. Por algunas razón, pensó Albus, Rose esperaba que le agradeciera a ella, a él y a Michael por haberlo defendido de Malfoy y sus matones que tenía por amigos. "Demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo", se dijo a sí mismo mientras se apresuraba a seguir a su amigo y prima.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Hagrid los estaba esperando con dentro con cuatro tazas de té caliente y un gran plato que contenía uno de esos dulces que acostumbraba a hacer. Rose y Albus ya estaban acostumbrados a los pasteles "rompe – muelas" de Hagrid desde muy pequeños, pero Michael tuvo dificultades al tragar y casi se ahoga. La tarde con Hagrid fue muy agradable. Los chicos conversaban con él sobre su primera semana de clases, mientras ellos le ayudaban a arreglar un poco el desastre que había dejado su perro viejo Fang al pasar por la cocina.

\- Este perro está cada vez más torpe – farfullo Hagrid mientras recogía la vajilla rota.

\- A mí, sigue pareciéndome tierno – comentaba Rose mientras consolaba al animal de los reproches de Hagrid.

\- Pues, a veces, es un dolor de cabeza – se quejó el semi-gigante mientras veía por la ventana de la cocina – ¿Todavía esta ese niño por ahí?

Los tres chicos no tuvieron para que preguntar de quien se trataba. Sabía que era Antonie. Albus miro a su prima, quien estaba un poco tensa. Solo Michael se atrevió de hablarle del tema.

\- ¿Desde cuándo está ahí? – le pregunto el chico haciéndose el desentendido.

\- Creo que desde que ustedes llegaron – menciono Hagrid al sentarse en uno de los sillones – el problema es que será la quinta vez que deberé echarlo cuando comience a anochecer. Ese muchacho ronda muy seguido por aquí… hasta tengo el presentimiento de que quiere entrar al Bosque Prohibido.

Albus y Michael se miraron sin decir ninguna palabra. Luego, miraron a Rose quien seguía acariciando a Fang en su regazo. La muchacha frunció totalmente el ceño. Solo escucharon salir de su boca un murmullo casi inaudible que mencionaba una frase: "es un idiota". Después de despedirse de Hagrid, los tres caminaron por el mismo sendero. El sol se ocultaba detrás del castillo, indicándoles que debían darse prisa en volver a la sala común. Sin embargo, al pasar por los arbustos en donde se encontraba Antonie, vieron que el muchacho de piel centrina aún seguía pegado al libro, sin importarle la hora que fuese. Indignada, Rose se acercó a grandes zancadas, seguido por su primo y su amigo, quienes acordaron en secreto detener cualquier signo de pelea entre ellos.

\- ¡Oye, zopenco! – vocifero la chica – ¡ya es hora de volver!

\- ¡¿Y quién eres tú para darme ordenes?! – grito Antonie poniéndose de pie de un salto, dejando caer el libro al césped.

\- Escúchame, idiota – espeto la muchacha – por mí, te dejaría aquí para no verte la cara pero no permitiré que todo mi esfuerzo de esta semana para ganar puntos en las clases se vayan al cuerno por un imbécil que rompe las reglas y que no hace el esfuerzo de ganarse alguno de ellos.

\- ¿Qué yo… que…? – pudo gesticular el chico de la rabia que sentía en ese momento. La vena de la cien se le marcaba bastante hasta el punto de querer explotar.

\- Rose, creo que ya es suficiente. Vámonos – le sugirió Albus en voz baja.

Sin embargo, su prima no lo escucho. Y como había presentido Albus, Antonie no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras Rose le ofendía de tal manera.

\- Te crees mucho, ¿eh, Weasley? – bramo el muchacho de piel centrina – pero te apuesto que puedo ganar más punto que tú en una semana.

\- Hmp, ¿eso crees? – le burló Rose – en esta semana he ganado treinta puntos para la casa. ¡Supera eso!

Antonie la quedo mirando fijamente de manera muy desafiante. Entonces, tomo sus cosas y se abrió entre ellos. Cuando estaba a unos metros lejos de ellos, grito enfurecido y a todo pulmón:

\- ¡PUES, YO GANARE EL DOBLE!

Desde ese momento, Rose lo tomo como una declaración de guerra y decidió no dejarse ganar por aquel muchacho de piel centrina. Sin embargo, Albus y Michael aun no comprendían por qué ellos dos tenían que incluirse en el desafío. Menos que los obligase a hacer los deberes ese viernes. Albus se formulaba la interrogante de donde habría sacado lo tozuda y orgullosa su prima.

El reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba doce menos diez minutos. Albus se dejó caer sobre la cama. Se sentía lo bastante cansado y su cabeza añoraba algo de paz mental. La luz de alguna varita se hacía notar en el fondo de la habitación, pero a Albus poco le importo. Sabía que era Antonie leyendo algún libro o haciendo los deberes, ya que lo había visto subir con una torre de libros cuando entraron a la sala común. Giro la cabeza hacia la cama de Michael. El muchacho se colocaba el pijama con dificultad mientras se acomodaba entre las sabanas.

\- Buenas noches – le deseo Michael a Albus con un gran bostezo.

\- Igual – le respondió al sacarse la túnica y tirarla al piso.

Albus se puso con rapidez el pijama y se introdujo en la cama. Se quitó los lentes, dejándolos sobre la mesita de noche. Agotado y rendido al cansancio, cerró los ojos al fin y su mente logro la tan deseada serenidad que había rogado en toda la tarde hasta el punto de caer en el mundo de los sueños. Albus no supo cuánto había logrado descansar pero hubo un momento en que sus oídos escuchaban una voz suave y cantarina que venía de la oscuridad de su cabeza:

 _Ven, ven a mí, joya preciada._

 _Despierta de tu largo sueño._

 _Ven a mi regazo, donde podré tenerte siempre._

Aquella oda hizo que su curiosidad despertara en él. Se preguntaba quien estaría recitándola. Poco a poco abrió los ojos para ver al dueño de la voz. Sus ojos miopes no servían en la oscuridad en la que se encontraba el cuarto. Con pereza, tanteo en la mesa de noche en busca de sus lentes. Se los coloco con cuidado. Miro a todos sus compañeros con los cuales compartía el cuarto. Bruce, Kenta, Michael y Antonie estaban dormidos. Nadie estaba despierto, solo él. El muchacho pensó que había sido otro sueño descabellado que había maquinado su mente cansada. Cuando estaba dispuesto a dormirse de nuevo, escucha de nuevo esa oda y esa voz susurrante:

" _Ven a mí, joya querida._

 _Muéstrame tu poder y muéstrame donde te puedo tener._

 _Muéstrame tu corazón y te mostrare el mío"_

Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron y sus ojos iban de un lugar a otro, en busca del dueño de aquella voz susurrante. Pero el desconocido aun no lo podía divisar, pues la oscuridad hacía del cuarto un buen escondite para cualquier visitante. Entonces, la luz de la luna apareció por las ventanas del cuarto tras hacer a un lado a las nubes de esa noche. Todo era más nítido y pudo ver con mayor claridad. No obstante, hubiera preferido quedarse en la ignorancia. Al ver en el rincón de la habitación sombras de criaturas descomunales y aterradoras. Cada musculo de su cuerpo se quedó rígido como una tabla. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Y lo peor, sabía que el muchacho los estaba mirando, pues estos le devolvían la mirada, dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Una sonrisa de las más macabras que había contemplado en su corta vida. Las sombras de las criaturas desconocidas comenzaron a acercarse hacia él. Tenía el corazón en la garganta. Su cuerpo seguía paralizado por el miedo. Se sentía la presa entre tanto depredador. Solo estaban a unos centímetros del chico. Un poco más y los cazadores tendría a la presa indefensa. Entonces, Albus grito. Grito tan fuerte que hizo que Michael, quien estaba en la cama vecina, diera un salto y cayera al piso. Bruce encendió la luz del cuarto de manera inmediata y Kenta movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con su rostro somnoliento, sin entender bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Bruce también se acercó al muchacho de ojos verde, al igual que Kenta y Michael. Trataron de calmarlo y que se detuviera de gritar. Pataleaba y se cubría con las sabanas como si fuese un niño pequeño. Tuvieron que hacer mucho esfuerzo para dejarlo sentado en su cama sin patalear y quitarle las sabanas de encima

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Michael a Albus.

Albus aún no podía hablar. Después de haber gritado, su voz se escondió en lo más recóndito de la garganta. Su corazón aun latía desesperadamente y temblaba como un condenado. Sus músculos aún no le respondían como debían y sus ojos aún seguían clavados en el rincón de la habitación. Michael tuvo que darle unos golpecitos en la cara para que reaccionase y pudiese explicar todo el escándalo.

\- ¿Qué paso? – reitero la pregunta el muchacho rubio.

Despacio, Albus alzo uno de sus brazos y con el dedo índice apunto hacia el rincón de la habitación.

\- Ha… había algo ahí – dijo con un hilo de voz – unas sombras… criaturas…

Michael, Kenta y Bruce miraron en esa dirección. Sin embargo, no había nada a excepción de una cama en la que Antonie dormía. Los tres muchachos se quedaron viendo entre sí, sin saber que responderle a Albus, mientras este último seguía temblando. Lo que hubiese sido, se aseguró de irse sin que sus anfitriones se dieran cuenta en esa noche de luna menguante.


	2. Capitulo 2: Tutor de pociones

_**Capitulo II. Tutor de Pociones.**_

\- Les estoy diciendo la verdad – decía Albus a su prima y a Michael mientras caminaban a la clase de Transformaciones.

\- Al, no había nada en la habitación – le contradijo Michael, ya cansado del tema – tal vez tuviste una pesadilla.

Albus paro en seco en medio del pasillo. Era indignante que no le creyeran sus amigos. Habían pasado tres días desde que vio aquello en el rincón del cuarto. Además, eran tres días de tratando de convencer a Rose y Michael de que no había sido ni un mal sueño ni que estaba loco ni que era un miedoso que le temía a la oscuridad como un niño de cinco años. Sin embargo, ellos hallaban imposible todo lo que había visto, debido a que el intruso simplemente se había esfumado. Rose y Michael también se detuvieron. Miraban con preocupación al muchacho de ojos verdes.

\- Al, Bruce y Kenta también estaban ahí y dijeron que no había ningún intruso o alguna criatura – le explico Rose con una voz serena – Además, es imposible… hay escudos, encantamiento y magia muy poderosa que protege el castillo…

\- Rose, yo sé lo que vi – espeto el muchacho – también lo oí recitar un tipo de poema…

Cuando Albus miro a las espaldas de Rose y Michael, vio a Antonie parado en medio del pasillo, muy atento a lo que decía Albus. Era extraño. Muy extraño. Su mirada no reflejaba molestia ni antipatía como siempre. Solo escuchaba con atención. Rose volteo y vio al muchacho de piel centrina y le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

\- ¿Se te perdió algo? – pregunto Rose de manera cortante.

Antonie le devolvió la mirada fulminante a la chica y siguió su camino a paso rápido.

\- Chismoso – comento por lo bajo Rose.

\- Calma, Rose – le aconsejo el chico rubio en tono de cansancio.

\- De todas formas, empiezo a creer que fue él quien le jugo una broma a Albus.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, Antonie no se levantó. De hecho, ni siquiera despertó… – recordó Michael.

\- ¿Ves? – le dijo la muchacha a su primo, refutando su teoría – problema resuelto.

Albus le parecía todo muy raro. Ese lunes, en la clase de la profesora Lovegood, no pudo poner atención, pues los pensamientos eran más persistentes. En cierta forma, Michael tenía razón. Antonie ni siquiera se inmuto cuando grito. Ni movió un musculo. De hecho, ni siquiera se quejó al siguiente día cuando los demás compañeros de cuarto lo hacían, debido a que los había tenido hasta las cinco de la mañana despierto haciendo guardia para que Albus se calmara. Se había mantenido bastante sereno y atento a las acciones de Albus. Además, cuando Rose y Michael no estaban en el dormitorio o no había nadie en la sala común, tenía la impresión de que Antonie quería hablar algo con él. Sin embargo, no decía nada. Solo se dedicaba a observarlo. Luego, recordó que aquellas sombras estaban justo a un lado de su cama, lo que le daba pie a una segunda teoría. Antonie también debió haber escuchado esa voz susurrante y, al igual que él, tuvo miedo de que le hicieran algo peor que interrumpirle sus momentos de sueño. Estaba decidido, debía hablar con el muchacho para que, por lo menos, Rose y Michael, le creyeran su versión de la historia. Cuando termino la clase, Albus espero en la puerta a Antonie mientras Rose preparaba sus cosas en el salón de clases. Cuando Antonie cruzaba la puerta, Albus lo sujeto de la túnica y le pregunto con la mirada muy seria:

\- ¿Tú también lo oíste?

\- Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?

Antonie parecía un poco nervioso más que molesto. Ahora, Albus estaba más seguro de que su compañero estaba consciente esa noche: había oído y visto todo.

\- ¿Tú también lo oíste? ¿los viste?

\- No sé de qué hablas – farfullo el muchacho de piel centrina mientras intentaba liberarse de Albus.

\- ¡Albus!

Rose y Michael estaba cerca de ellos, mirando a su amigo con asombro como tenía a Antonie agarrado del brazo.

\- Al, suéltalo – le ordeno Michael, queriendo separarlos a ambos.

\- ¡Él también los vio, Michael! – exclamo Albus.

Michael, haciendo caso omiso de Albus y aprovechando de que era más alto que ambos chicos, los separo a la fuerza. Albus sintió como le apretaba la muñeca. Era bastante fuerte para su edad.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la profesora desde su escritorio de manera distraída.

\- Nada, profesora – respondió Michael tranquilo, dedicándole una sonrisa – ya nos íbamos.

Obligo a Albus y a Antonie salir al pasillo, sujetándolos por atrás de las túnicas. Rose lo seguía con la cara de preocupación. Cuando Michael se aseguró de que no hubiese ningún metiche, soltó a ambos. Rose observaba a unos metros de ellos, atenta si tenía que intervenir aunque sea con varita, si era necesario.

\- Disculpa a mi amigo – le dijo Michael a Antonie, bajando la cabeza – ya puedes irte.

Antonie quedo observando a Michael de arriba a abajo. Luego, observo a Albus, quien aún tenía la cara contraída de lo ofuscado que sentía. El muchacho de piel centrina se alejó de ellos de inmediato como si tuviesen alguna enfermedad contagiosa y cuando estaba lo bastante lejos, grito:

\- ¡LUNATICO!

Entonces, cuando Antonie se perdió de vista, Michael miro a Albus. Estaba bastante serio. No obstante, no le evitaba a Albus sentirse frustrado y enojado con el muchacho por hacerle perderle la oportunidad de corroborar su historia y de probar que aún seguía en sus cabales.

\- ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera? – bramo Albus – ¡estaba a punto de decirlo!

\- Decir ¿qué?, Albus – le hablo Michael lo bastante fuerte para hacer callar a Albus – lo único que lograste fue asustarlo. ¿No lo viste? Hasta te llamo lunático. Déjate de ser tan obstinado y olvídate del asunto.

Albus quedo perplejo ante la reacción de Michael. Era obvio que ya estaba hasta la coronilla con la insistencia de Albus sobre aquella historia tan irrisoria. Además, notaba una mirada extraña. Como si estuviera hablándole a un demente. Vio a su prima y poseía la misma mirada que su amigo. El muchacho de ojos verdes bajo la mirada de lo avergonzado que se sentía. No quería admitirlo pero su amigo tenía razón. ¿En que estaba pensando? Con todo este escándalo solo logro que pensaran que estaba muy mal de la cabeza.

\- Lo siento – murmuro Albus.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo entre ellos. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron así. Parecía eterna aquella situación. Entonces, Michael puso su mano en el hombro y le dijo con una gran sonrisa:

\- Hagamos cuenta que esto nunca sucedió.

…

Ya había pasado un mes en el colegio de Hogwarts y Albus ya se encontraba atareado con los deberes. Pero gracias a Rose, había sabido cómo mantener el ritmo sin perder la cabeza.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no era un reto. Las composiciones resultaban bastante sencillas. Sin mencionar que el profesor Banner era demasiado "blando" al momento de revisar los deberes. O eso creía Albus al ver un día la calificación de Timothy Barn, un chico de Hufflepuff. Había conseguido un ocho y por lo que había visto de dicha redacción, era bastante mediocre. El escrito no duraba ni medio pergamino y las explicaciones que daba Timothy al momento de escribir, había que admitir que eran muy estúpidas, pues el muchacho tenía el cerebro del tamaño de un mosquito.

Transformaciones podía volverse un suplicio cuando la profesora Lovegood divagaba en ciertos temas: una vez alguien de Slytherin le pregunto sobre su sombrero con llameante punta, por lo que ella le dio medio discurso de sandeces ya que, según la mujer, servía para espantar criaturas de raros nombres y que los chicos del salón nunca habían oído mencionar, sin mencionar de fórmulas hipótesis y teóricas de conspiración del ministerio. Solo quienes habían crecido lejos del mundo mágico se tragaron sus cuentos por dos semanas hasta descubrir por ellos mismo que la profesora imaginaba cosas. Hasta Albus creía que era un poco rara y paranoica. No obstante, eso no implicaba que en su asignatura dejara de ser exigente en las tareas que mandaba a hacer y más si estabas muy atrasado en las clases, por lo que varias Albus y Michael llevaban tarea extra cada cuando no les resultaba algún hechizo.

En astrología le bastaba ver mapas de estrellas y planetas, lo cual se le hacía muy fácil para Albus. De hecho, sentía cierto encanto por el cielo nocturno, contemplar los planetas y predecir sus movimientos. Muy por el contrario de sus amigos, quienes encontraban tedioso escuchar al profesor Button, un hombre menudo y delgado, quien explicaba con mucha parsimonia el contenido de su asignatura mientras cabeceaban con el telescopio en mano y se daban uno que otro cabezazo con ellos.

Albus no entendía como Michael y Rose refunfuñaban tanto después de la clase de astrología (lleno de chichones en la frente) y reclamaban que su profesor hablaba como si les cantara una canción de cuna, ya que existía un profesor más aburrido: El profesor Binns, un fantasma de un anciano profesor de historia de la magia que dejo su cuerpo atrás un día que iba a impartir su clase. Aunque al principio creyeron que sería interesante que un fantasma les diera lecciones, a la mitad de la primera clase se dieron cuenta que no. Toda la clase dormía o miraba por la ventana que prestarle atención al fantasmagórico profesor. Esa voz de ultratumba si era para dormir.

El profesor Longvotton, un hombre de muchas cicatrices en su rostro pero de carácter muy amable, enseñaba Herbología, una de las pocas asignaturas que Albus consideraba candidato a equiparar astrología. Pero su constantes peleas con las plantas y las veces que terminaba embarrado por sustancias de fétido olor que provocaban nauseas daban fin al cariño de la asignatura. Lo único bueno era que en los deberes sacaba notas decentes en los ensayos.

En Encantamientos, tenía que aprender cómo mover la varita en primer lugar y, posteriormente, hacer flotar objetos, por lo que comenzaron con las plumas. Rose logro hacer flotar la pluma sin problema pero Antonie no se quedaba atrás. Albus aun recordaba la pequeña competencia que tenía su prima con el muchacho de piel centrina. De hecho, había logrado igualar a Rose en casi todas las asignaturas, lo que molestaba mucho a su prima y lo que hacía que se esforzara más con los deberes, arrastrando a Albus junto con Michael hasta altas horas de la noche para hacer los ensayos.

Sin embargo, para Albus, esas asignaturas se hacían insignificantes en comparación con Pociones. Pues, ir a la clase de pociones era su peor pesadilla. Solo ver el caldero en la mesa, era un suplicio el cual tenía que soportar cada semana. Tenía que tragarse las burlas semanales de los de Slytherin y como su caldero echaba humo de una manera preocupante. Albus estaba seguro que había seguido cada indicación del profesor Slugont pero, al parecer, siempre se adelantaba un paso o agregaba demasiado de algún ingrediente. Por dichas razones, Albus era quien llevaba más que cualquiera, en esa clase, deberes. No obstante, no daban el resultado esperado como en las otras asignaturas.

Para rematarla, las voces susurrantes no se detenían. Cada noche podía oírlas de manera muy clara. Además, las sombras seguían apareciendo como espectros nocturnos en la cercanía de su cama. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ignorarlas, pues había dado su palabra de no remover el tema frente a sus amigos. Le había costado mucho que Bruce y Kenta no le siguieran viendo como un lunático y no lo echaría a perder. Sin embargo, se preguntaba si aún se encontraba cuerdo debido a la insistencia de aquellas voces que recitaba cada viernes en la noche la misma oda como un loro. Además, Antonie no lo dejaba de observar. Y le daba vergüenza preguntarle el motivo, ya que aún recordaba ese episodio de frustración y locura. Había intentado disculparse con Antonie, pero parecía que, cada vez que se le acercaba, el chico huía a toda costa. Por lo que había decidido darse por vencido en poder darle las excusas respectivas. Ya sentía que era un caso perdido…

\- Ya se le pasara – le decía Michael tratando de animarlo, en el dormitorio. Albus había aprovechado el momento en que Antonie había salido a desayunar – no puede estar así toda la vida ¿no?

\- No lo sé – le respondió Albus pensativo – aún tengo la sensación de que me observa demasiado y de que tiene algo que decirme…

\- Tal vez, solo quiere hacer las paces, como tú – formulo pensativo el chico rubio – o…

\- En ese instante, la cara de Michael reflejaba una preocupación demasiado teatral.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Albus a su amigo, aun sin entender.

\- Tal vez le guste Rose… y quiere saber cómo gustarle

Ambos se miraron y las carcajadas resonaron en toda la habitación. Albus y Michael se rieron hasta el punto que su estómago empezó a doler y las lágrimas brotaron sin control.

\- Sí, claro, ¡como si eso pasara! – dijo entre risas Albus y secándose los ojos.

\- ¿Cuál es el chiste?

Entonces, una voz conocida se escuchó a sus espaldas. Era Rose, quien estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos. Y, al juzgar por el ceño fruncido, había escuchado el comentario de Michael. Era obvio que estaba enfadada con el chico.

\- ¡Ah! Rose… hola – le saludo Michael algo nervioso.

\- Vine a ver porque no bajaban – explico en tono cortante – ya se nos hace tarde. Dense prisa.

Acto seguido, dio un portazo, dejando a los chicos con el alma pendiendo de un hilo. Mejor apresurarse o se enfadaría más, pensó Albus poniéndose a toda velocidad la túnica. Rose estuvo todo el día sin dirigirle la palabra a Michael y Michael estuvo todo el día tratando de disculparse.

\- Solo era una broma… por favor, discúlpame – le rogaba en el almuerzo el chico rubio.

\- Oh, vamos, Rose… discúlpalo – le insistía Albus a su prima – solo era bromita lo de…

\- Cierra la boca – le mando Rose.

La chica le hizo una seña a su primo de que había alguien escuchando. Albus vio quien era. Antonie estaba sentado no muy lejos de ellos. Y como siempre, andaba solo pero cerca. Estaba muy atento a lo que decían los chicos.

\- Ni una sola palabra ¿quieren? – les ordeno Rose – ya tengo suficiente con la pesada de Mirna. No quiero a otro fastidioso…

\- Ok – le respondieron unísonos ambos chicos.

El día transcurrió y el sol otoñal fue desapareciendo en el crepúsculo hasta dejar lugar a la noche. Los chicos estaban en la sala común haciendo algunos de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando Rose levanta la mirada del pergamino y ve a Michael.

\- Michael, ¿te encuentras bien?

Albus también levanto la vista del libro ante la pregunta de su prima y ve al muchacho pálido, casi en el tono verdoso, como la primera vez que lo conoció en el tren.

\- No te preocupes, solo es un mareo – le contesto Michael levantándose de la silla – iré a la enfermería… de seguro Madame Pomfrey tendrá algo para eso.

Michael camino hasta el retrato y desapareció. Rose quedo muy preocupada por el chico. Después de algunas horas, aún seguía mirando la salida de la sala común. Albus también había quedado algo preocupado pero tratándose de Michael, era normal en él. El muchacho, en sí, era algo delicado. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, Albus noto que Michael no había llegado a dormir. Su cama estaba intacta. Después de vestirse, fue a comprobar si se encontraba en la sala común. Pero no había signo de él. Al encontrarse con Rose, le pregunto si lo había visto. Ella negó con la cabeza. Preocupados, decidieron que visitarían la enfermería.

\- Disculpe, Madame Pomfrey ¿Estará Michael Turner? – le consulto Rose después de tocar la puerta de la enfermería.

\- Ah, si – le respondió Madame Pomfrey – pero no puede recibir visitas en este momento. Pesco la viruela de Dragón y necesita descansar.

\- Está bien, ¿podría decirle que vinimos a verlo?

\- Lo hare, querida.

Acto seguido, Madame Pomfrey cerró la puerta de la enfermería y los chicos no tuvieron más remedio que irse a la clase de pociones.

\- Vaya, ya veía que estaba muy enfermo ayer – comento Albus a Rose

\- Sí… – respondió distraída la muchacha.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto el chico.

\- No, nada – le respondió de la misma forma – es solo que…

\- ¡Fuera de mi camino! – bramo Antonie, empujando a ambos y haciendo que Albus se cayera.

\- ¡Oye, zopenco! ¡Ten más cuidado! – le grito Rose furiosa.

Albus, al ponerse de pie, noto que el piso del pasillo estaba mojado con unas huellas. Luego, vio a Antonie todo empapado. Como si lo hubieran lanzado al lago. El chico se preguntaba si alguien le habría hecho una broma bastante pesada.

Llegaron a las mazmorras y, como siempre, Albus ya quería que terminara la hora de pociones. Otra vez había logrado que su caldero fuera un mini-volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Cuando acabo la hora, Albus se alivió. Por fin había terminado la tortura semanal, pensó al entregar el frasco con la poción que había hecho en la clase.

\- Señor Potter – le hablo el profesor Slugont - ¿podría quedarse unos momentos? Quiero hablar con usted.

\- Trago saliva. "Genial, ahora estoy en problemas", pensó el muchacho mientras el profesor esperaba a que todos se fueran. El hombre se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a hablar.

\- Albus, he notado que… no estas rindiendo lo esperado en mis clases…

Albus bajo la mirada. No quiso ver el rostro del profesor. No porque estuviese enfadado, sino que su tono era el de una rotunda decepción, cosa que no le agrado.

\- Estuve revisando los trabajos que has hecho en mis clases y, bueno, no son muy aceptables.

El muchacho se quedó en silencio. Albus era consiente que sus pociones eran un asco

\- Estuve hablando con el profesor Longvotton y sería bueno que alguien te ayudara a mejorar tu rendimiento. Un tutor, en otras palabras.

\- ¿Un tutor? – pregunto Albus levantando la vista, confundido.

\- Exacto – le respondió el profesor – te enseñara cada viernes, después de clases. Les prestare el salón para que practiquen. Ya converse con tu tutor, claro está.

…..

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que serias mi tutor en pociones? – le pregunto Albus a su prima al llegar a la sala común.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Tutora tuya? – pregunto la chica, confundida.

\- ¿El profesor no había hablado contigo?

Rose negó con la cabeza, aun con la mirada de confusión y exigiendo una explicación a tanto misterio. Albus le conto sobre la plática de que había tenido con el profesor hacia unos momentos.

\- ¿Y no le preguntaste el nombre de tu tutor?

\- Pues, había asumido que te lo había pedido a ti – le respondió el muchacho – eres la mejor en pociones, de todas formas.

\- Debes estar bromeando, Potter – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Albus volteo para ver quién era. Antonie estaba parado cerca de ellos, ya con su ropa seca y sostenía un libro enorme con su brazo derecho mientras con la izquierda sujetaba su mochila.

\- Y a ti, ¿quien te invito? – vocifero Rose al ver a Antonie.

Antonie la ignoro y se dirigió a Albus.

\- Slugont ya te informo de todo, ¿cierto? – le pregunto Antonie mientras el muchacho de ojos verdes asintió con la cabeza – entonces, empezaremos este viernes. Vi tus trabajos y, de verdad, necesitas ayuda… Nos reuniremos después de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras. No llegues tarde ¿entendido?

\- Si – contesto algo nervioso Albus.

\- Más te vale haberlo hecho – le hablo fríamente Antonie.

Acto seguido, el chico de piel centrina se dirigió al dormitorio de los chicos, ante la mirada de Rose y Albus, en donde esta primera no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar: Antonie Smith le había ganado en pociones. Y Albus empezaba a creer que lo de la tutoría no sería buena idea. Menos con Antonie. Por mucho que rogo que no llegase el día, Albus ya debía enfrentar que era viernes en la tarde y que se encontraba parado, afuera de las mazmorras. Dio un largo suspiro, resignándose ante la situación en la que se encontraba y toco la puerta. Espero hasta que el profesor Slugont le abrió.

\- Adelante, Albus – lo invito a pasar el profesor.

A paso lento, el muchacho de ojos verdes entro. Vio a Antonie sentado en una silla cerca del escritorio del profesor. Albus no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse a donde estaba él y sentarse a su lado.

\- Bueno, al señor Smith ya le di las instrucciones – le informo el profesor – Repasaran las pociones de las clases pasadas. Cualquier duda o problema, estaré en mi despacho.

Y un silencio sepulcral estuvo presente entre los dos en el salón. En un principio, Albus pensó que el profesor estaría, al menos, presente mientras ellos repasaban. Pero ya veía que no. En realidad, era bastante incomodo dicha situación. No solo porque el chico fuese antipático. Sino, también, porque el mal entendido que Albus produjo hace un mes. Aun no le daba las disculpas respectivas, ni había hablado con el respecto al tema. De solo acordarse, se sentía muy apenado. No obstante, Antonie saco el libro de pociones y lo hojeaba una por una, en silencio, en busca de la poción de la semana pasada.

\- Antes de comenzar, – comenzó a decir Antonie, dejando el libro abierto entre los dos – te tengo tres condiciones para poder trabajar en esto. Si no las sigues, puedes olvidarte de aprobar pociones.

Albus se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba a su compañero. Parecía que lo hubiesen obligado a ayudarlo en pociones, pues su cara de pocos amigos y su tono de voz cortante eran mucho más notorios que otras veces. El muchacho solo asintió con la cabeza, suplicando a sus adentros que no recordara aquel incidente.

\- Uno. Seguirás todas las instrucciones que te dé, sin chistar; Dos. No le dirás a nadie que estoy ayudando, pues cualquier cosa, lo negare; Tres. Le dirás al profesor Longvotton que todo está bien entre nosotros…

\- ¿Por qué al profesor Longvotton? – pregunto sin entender la tercera condición.

\- Solo hazlo – respondió cortante – me lo debes.

Al decir la última frase, Albus sabía que se refería a aquel incidente en donde lo trato muy mal sin razón alguna. Las orejas le ardían un poco por la vergüenza. Y sin nada más que decir, se dio comienzo a la tutoría. Empezaron por la poción desvanecedora, al igual que dio inicio a los gritos de Antonie hacia Albus por cada error que cometía. Para Antonie, cualquier infracción era un pecado capital que merecía una reprendida. No solo tenía que seguir las instrucciones del libro, sino que debía ser más perceptivo en cómo hacer la poción. Cosa que a Albus no tenía idea como serlo. El simplemente seguía las instrucciones del libro o eso el creía, pues al tercer error, Antonie se exaspero tanto que le vomito mil y un insultos e improperios. Albus nunca había escuchado tanta palabrota junta en toda su vida. Ni tanto insulto a su persona. Es más, nunca había conocido a alguien tan irritable como él. Su oído ya estaba sordo por tanto grito. Y su paciencia de oro también ya se estaba ahogando con ellos. Hubo un momento en que decidió ignorarlo y vio hacia donde el libro enorme que estaba a un lado de Antonie. En dicho libro, reposaba el título "Hechizos Avanzados de Defensa y Ataque. Como Atacar a tu Enemigo Mortal"

\- ¿Qué estás viendo? – le interrogo Antonie con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Nada – mintió Albus, desviando la mirada al caldero.

\- No te distraigas o te ira mal – amenazo el muchacho de piel centrina.

\- No me distraje – contradijo Albus fastidiado mientras pensaba que prefería a Rose como instructora.

\- No mientas – le espeto Antonie – se cuando alguien miente…

Albus dio un largo suspiro. Su paciencia había llegado al límite y eso que ni James había logrado exasperarlo tanto como aquel muchacho.

\- Escucha – comenzó a decir levantando el tono de voz – sé que no soy muy bueno en esto. De hecho, admito que soy un asco. Pero no necesito a nadie que me lo recuerde a cada momento ¿oíste?

El rostro de Antonie se contrajo totalmente y Albus estaba seguro que le escupiría nuevamente todo lo que pensaba de su persona. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, ya que una voz se hizo presente en las mazmorras, petrificando a ambos chicos.

" _Ven a mi preciada joya, ven a mí, ahora"_

Albus miro hacia todos lados, esperando ver, al fin, al dueño de la voz. Sin embargo, su esfuerzo fue en vano. Las únicas personas presentes eran él y Antonie, quien también miraba de un lado a otro. Entonces, la hipótesis de que el muchacho de piel centrina escuchaba las voces, al igual que él, volvió a su cabeza. Ya tenía una prueba irrefutable y era su modo de actuar.

" _Dame tu poder, tu preciado poder"_

\- Guarda los ingredientes – dijo de repente Antonie – seguiremos la otra semana.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Espera! – exclamo Albus mientras veía a Antonie guardar sus cosas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – bramo Antonie.

Antonie le clavo los ojos al muchacho de ojos verdes y en ellos se refleja furia. Tenía la impresión de que si preguntaba algo, le lanzaría un maleficio. El coraje de Albus se ocultó y dejo presente solo el temor, pues la cara de pocos amigos era aún más severa que otras veces. Además, el sentido común le decía que era mejor no echarlo a perder, ya que el único perjudicado seria él. Resignado, se tragó todas las preguntas que estaba a punto de hacerles. Empezó a guardar los ingredientes y útiles que habían ocupado. Guardo sus cosas dentro de su mochila y siguió a Antonie hacia la puerta, quien ya tenía su mochila en la espalda, incluyendo el gran libro en uno de sus brazos, cargándolo. Ambos estaban en silencio. De todas formas, ninguno deseaba hablar.

Entonces, un papel se desliza de las páginas del libro que llevaba el dueño, sin que éste se diese cuenta. Albus recogió el papel discretamente y se llevó al bolsillo de la túnica aquel papel, pensando que en algún momento se lo devolvería al chico. Pero no ahora. Aun se podía oír los gritos de Antonie en su cabeza, insultando a su persona. Su orgullo fue más que pisoteado por el día de hoy, pensó mientras atravesaba el retrato. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, Antonie se dirigió al dormitorio como una flecha y Albus fue a donde estaba su prima, quien estaba en el sillón, frente al fuego de la chimenea mientras leía un libro de Historia de la Magia.

\- Y ¿Cómo te fue? – le pregunto curiosa Rose.

\- Supongo que bien – mintió con sagacidad su primo.

Albus conversaba con su prima mientras su cabeza estaba atento a que si aún tenía el papel en su poder. Estaba deseoso de compartir el secreto con su prima y reírse un rato de aquello que guardaba aquel chico malhumorado. Sin embargo, algo le decía que era mejor esperar a que estuviese completamente solo. Solo por si las dudas, pensaba cuando se despidió de su prima deseándole buenas noches e inventarle que debía repasar la lección de hoy. Espero paciente a que todos se fueran a dormir. Cuando un chico de sexto camino al cuarto de los chicos y cerró la puerta de la habitación, Albus no tardo en sacar el papel. Entonces, se dio cuenta que no era un papel propiamente tal, sino un sobre. En el derecho de éste, había una dirección y al reverso, la abertura de dicho sobre aun abierto, dejando ver los pliegos de un pergamino bastante largo. La curiosidad se apodero de él en ese momento. No se hizo esperar en deslizar y abrir aquel pergamino, colocando el sobre a un lado de él sobre el sillón. Pudo ver una letra pulcra y minúscula del muchacho que había visto una vez, cuando entregaba un ensayo al profesor Binns. En ella, pudo leer lo siguiente:

 _Querida madre:_

 _El mundo de los magos es bastante extraño, pero a la vez muy fascinante. Las fotos se mueves y los retratos de esta escuela, (que, por cierto, es un castillo enorme) pueden cambiarse de un lugar a otro. Además, tienen razonamiento propio. ¡Puedes hablar inclusive con ellos! También existen los fantasmas (aún recuerdo cuando me decías de pequeño que estos no existían, pero ahora puedo decirte ¡Existe en realidad!). De hecho, hay muchos de ellos en el castillo. Demasiados. Incluso hay un polstergeist, llamado Peaves, que le gasta bromas pesadas al conserje. Bastante problemático, aunque divertido, en cierta forma. La vista, desde mi cuarto, es estupenda. Hubiera querido sacarle una foto con mi celular y enviártela, pero aquí no funcionan los aparatos "comunes"._

 _Pero yo sé que estarás esperando otros tipos de noticias. Debo confesarte que no ha sido fácil adaptarme, sobretodo el primer día. Como en todo lugar, aunque existan ciertas diferencias con nuestro mundo, también hay similitudes. Y, desgraciadamente, las cosas que se asemejan en este lugar me traen recuerdos de un pasado que no quisiera revivir. Sé que me dijiste, antes de partir, que me divirtiera y que hiciera "borrón y cuenta nueva". Sin embargo, ahora veo que siempre habrá personas que, por ser diferente, te tildaran siempre. Hasta se burlaran de ti por ser quien eres. Y sino, fingen que te agradan, solo para conseguir algo. Es lamentable ver este estereotipo de sociedad también en este mundo. Y me irrita. Es por ello que prefiero la soledad a la compañía, aunque sé que deseas todo lo contrario._

 _Lo único que lamento es que nuevamente estés preocupándote por el mismo asunto y que te enteres por terceras personas mi situación actual. Solo espero que el profesor Longvotton no exagere las cosas._

 _Abrazos._

 _Antonie._

Luego de leer la carta, Albus volvió a doblarla como estaba y la metió al sobre, con cuidado, guardándosela nuevamente en el bolsillo de la túnica. No sabía que pensar de esa carta. Había muchas cosas del muchacho de piel centrina que había ignorado completamente, hasta ahora. Y si se ponía pensar, le hallaba un poco de más sentido. Los chicos de Slytherin no se burlaban de él por el incidente del primer día sino se burlaban por ser hijo de "muggles". Además, por lo que había escrito, su modo de ser tenía un motivo. Era obvio, para él, que más de un problema debió haber atraído por ser mago en donde vivía. Solo recordaba la frase "un pasado que no quisiera revivir", le daba el indicio que la había sucedido momentos muy malos y de tal magnitud, hasta el punto de que lo apuntaran con el dedo y lo creyeran un fenómeno, perdiendo cada vez más la fe en la gente que lo rodea. Pero, sobre todo, le hallaba más sentido ahora la tercera condición que le impuso en el salón, pues la última parte de la carta indicaba que el profesor había enviado o enviaría una carta a sus padres. Y, lamentablemente, los profesores enviaban cartas solo para informar si hubo algún problema con un alumno en particular. Y por lo que estaba enterado, Antonie había tenido muchos problemas con Malfoy, sin mencionar la falta de tacto que tenía con sus pares de otras casas y de la misma. Aun recordaba cuando una vez que le gritaba a una niña de Ravenclaw por ocupar su lugar preferido en Herbología. No obstante, tenía la hipótesis de que había hecho algún tipo de trato con el profesor, cosa pudo refutarla al recordar la cara de Antonie antes de empezar con las clases particulares ("como si lo hubiesen obligado a ello").

Albus subió las escaleras, aun pensativo. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y contemplo a sus compañeros de cuartos durmiendo. Cerró la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido, caminando a hurtadillas hasta llegar a su cama. Entonces, vio la cama del rincón de la habitación. Ya no había sombras ni voces susurrantes, como en otras ocasiones. No obstante, en ese momento, su remordimiento era el peor que cualquier criatura o espanto. Haber pensado siquiera la oportunidad de burlarse con aquella carta, lo hizo sentirse mal. Se sentó a la orilla de su cama y se quitó los zapatos. Al querer quitarse la túnica, recordó que aún tenía el sobre en el bolsillo. Sostuvo en sus manos aquella carta de Antonie, pensando que en algún momento, el chico de ojos negros se daría cuenta de la ausencia de aquella carta. Tomo su mochila y la guardo en un pequeño bolsillo, oculto en el forro de esta. Pensó que la única oportunidad que tenia de darle la carta seria la otra semana, la dejaría en su lugar en el momento que se distraiga por cualquier cosa. O aprovecharía las instancias en el que este fuera del cuarto y lo dejaría entre sus cosas. Una de las dos opciones que suceda primero. Al ponerse la pijama y meterse entre las sabanas, miro el reloj. Eran las dos menos quince de la madrugada. Esperaba tener algo de sosiego en su cabeza para poder dormir.

Paso una semana para que le dieran el alta a Michael. Cuando regreso de la enfermería, aun se encontraba pálido y algo débil. Pero la ausencia del tono verdoso era signo de que su recuperación total estaba próxima. De hecho, lo primero que hizo el chico rubio fue ir al Gran Comedor y devorar dos platos de carne de res con puré de papas, tres pudines y cuatro zumos de calabaza. Albus y Rose aún se sorprendía de la cantidad de comida que ingería el muchacho. Cuando Rose le conto que Albus recibía tutoría de Antonie, Michael casi se cae de espalda por la impresión.

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunto por tercera vez Michael a Albus, aun sin poder creerlo.

\- Si, Michael – le respondió el chico de ojos verdes, ya harto del tema – y baja la voz. Se supone que esto no debe saberlo nadie.

Y había cumplido, en cierta forma, su palabra de nadie sabría de él que Antonie impartía las clases particulares que recibía Albus. Pero el hecho de que Rose también lo sabía, lo hacía más complicado de que se cumpliera. De hecho, lo primero que hizo la muchacha fue comentárselo a Michael, en pleno comedor. Debió taparle la boca al ver al grupo de Malfoy entrando al comedor y sentarse en la mesa de su casa, no muy lejos de ellos. Era sorprendente como su prima podía tener la boca tan grande alguna veces, aun sabiendo que debía mantenerse en silencio. Aunque el sentido común le decía que debía estar aún enojada debido a que Antonie, por fin, había conseguido ganarle a Rose en alguna materia, lastimando el orgullo de la muchacha.

\- ¿Y por qué el secreto? – le pregunto Michael, tras salir del comedor.

\- Condición de la tutoría – se limitó a contestar Albus.

\- Ah, cierto.

Albus tuvo que decirle sobre las condiciones que Antonie le había impuesto ese día, salvo por la tercera, claro está. No quería preguntas incomodas. Ya tenía bastante con esperar la oportunidad de devolver la carta a su dueño pero aun no hallaba la oportunidad. Antonie sabía muy bien cómo cuidar sus cosas. Bastante precavido, debía admitir. Llevaba ese libro enorme a cualquier lado con él, lo que le indicaba que algo más debía ocultar ahí. Tal vez, otros objetos personales, pensó al verlo en la clase de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras que lo tenía a encima del escritorio, haciendo su tarea de regresar el sobre mas tediosa. Paso dos semanas tratando de ver la forma de devolverla sin que diera cuenta. La única opción que le quedaba era formular algún plan para distraerlo un momento y separarlo del libro. La pregunta era ¿cómo? Para su suerte, no tuvo que calentarse su cabeza por mucho tiempo. En una de las veces que iba a la tutoría, apunto de doblar en un pasillo del primer piso, vio al grupo de Malfoy a unos metros de donde estaba, tirándose entre ellos aquel libro mientras Antonie intentaba agarrarlo, corriendo de un lugar a otro. Albus se mantuvo oculto, viendo cómo se burlaban del chico de piel centrina.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Smith? – le decía Malfoy al lanzar otra vez a unos de sus compinches - ¿Demasiado débil para tomar tu estúpido libro?

\- ¡DEVUELVEMELO! ¡AHORA! ¡NO REPONDERE DE MI SI NO LO HACES!

Un bullicio general burlesco se oyó a esa. Luego, una risa general. Entonces, en uno de los lanzamientos, el libro de abrió de par en par, desparramando papeles y pergaminos por los aires. Todo caía ante la mirada del muchacho de ojos negros, quien se puso rojo de furia. Con una velocidad increíble, saco la varita y le apunto a Malfoy. Sin embargo, Blair le apunto con la suya hacia la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? – le pregunto Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona – no eres más que un Sangre Sucia Asqueroso…

En ese momento, Albus saco la varita y grito:

 _\- ¡Experlliarmus!_

Un haz de luz roja se disparó y fue de lleno a la cabeza de Blair. Los gemelos y Malfoy quedaron perplejos mientras veían al chico con cara de rata volar por los aires, cayendo varios metros lejos de allí. Luego, desde su rincón, apunto hacia Malfoy y musito:

 _\- ¡Levi corpus!_

Entonces, como si una mano invisible tomara del tobillo al muchacho, Scorpius Malfoy levito por los aires, asustado y confundido. El muchacho de Slytherin aullaba como un perro lastimado, además de gritarles a los gemelos de que lo bajaran. Albus se divertía hacerlo zigzaguear de un lado a otro mientras Bob y Gerald iban estúpidamente en compás de su varita. Parecían dos troles intentando atrapar una mosca. Luego, con todas sus fuerzas, hizo un movimiento violento con su brazo, tirándolo hacia la misma dirección que había tirado a Blair. Los gemelos corrieron de manera torpe, en busca de su "líder". El muchacho de afilado rostro voló varios metros y cuando toco suelo, rodo por el piso empedrado, como una pelota. Se rio a carcajadas cuando choco con Blair y se le bajaron los pantalones, dejando lucir unos calzoncillos de osito. Esto si era diversión de primera.

No obstante, no debía distraerse. Tenía que recoger las cosas Antonie y devolverle la carta sin que él se diera cuenta de ello. Aprovechándose de la confusión, Albus fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Antonie, aun con la boca abierta de lo que había sucedido. El muchacho de ojos verdes, sin avisar, tomo todos los papeles que estaban desparramados en el piso lo más rápido que pudo. Al tener todos los papeles en su regazo y aun estado en cuclillas, a espaldas de Antonie, saco el sobre que había guardado astutamente en su manga. Acto seguido, los puso todo en el libro y se lo devolvió al dueño, que aún no reaccionaba. Entonces, pudo escuchar pasos. Era la señal de que debían huir.

\- ¡Vámonos! – exclamo Albus.

Entonces, como si tomara a un muñeco de trapo, agarro a Antonie del brazo y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Doblaron muchas veces. Primero a la izquierda. Luego, derecha. Nuevamente, a la izquierda. Albus se estaba mareando de dar tantas vueltas hasta que encontró un salón vacío. Ambos entraron al salón y dejaron un poco la puerta entre abierta. No quería que se dieran cuenta que estaban en ese salón. Si los pillaban, era de seguro que los gemelos les tirarían los dientes o peor, Malfoy tomaría serias represarías contra ellos, junto con Blair por humillarlos de esa manera. Cuando escucho que los pasos se acercaban con mucho más fuerza, ambos chicos contuvieron la respiración. Si hacían el mínimo ruido, estaban perdidos.

\- ¡Maldición! – bramo Malfoy – ¡¿A dónde se fueron?!

\- No lo sé – contesto uno de los gemelos – yo los vi por aquí.

\- ¡No es verdad! ¡Te dije que se fueron hacia el otro lado! – le espeto el otro.

\- Yo estoy seguro que se fueron a los jardines – le informo Blair.

\- ¡CALLENSE! ¡INUTILES!

Tras decir eso, Malfoy se dio media vuelta y camino dando pasos furiosos, seguidos por sus secuaces. Cuando los pasos del grupo de Malfoy se perdieron, Albus pudo respirar en paz, al igual que Antonie. El corazón del muchacho de ojos verdes latía desesperadamente. Aun podía sentir la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo. Nunca, en su vida, le había gastado una broma tan pesada a alguien. Sin embargo, su conciencia le decía una y otra vez que se lo tenía bien merecido. Recordó cada detalle divertido y gracioso del escuadrón de matones. No pudo evitar reírse de ellos. Después de contemplar aquellas escenas, la risa de Albus se convirtió en carcajada. En ninguna otra ocasión, había visto escena de estupidez pura.

\- Recordare esto de por vida – comento después de secarse las lágrimas de tanta risa.

Cuando Albus levanto la vista, Antonie a aun seguía callado, serio y, lo que era muy probable, confundido. El muchacho de ojos verde le dedico una sonrisa y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Miro hacia ambos lados, verificando que todo estuviese en orden. Tenía que comprobar que ni siquiera Filch pasara por ahí. El conserje de la escuela tenía un pésimo humor y cualquier indicio o sospecha de que hicieron alguna travesura, no los dejaría tranquilos por un mes. Pero, para su suerte y buena fortuna, el pasillo estaba deshabitado. Era el momento perfecto para salir.

\- Ya podemos irnos a las mazmorras – le informo.

Aun como un zombi, Antonie siguió a Albus por los pasillos hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino. Al llegar a su destino, tocaron la puerta del salón y el profesor Slugont les abrió. Se extrañó cuando vio a ambos, llegando al mismo tiempo. Hasta había comentado que Antonie siempre llegaba media hora antes. Debido a la falta del habla de su compañero, Albus tuvo que inventarle que él le había pedido que lo esperara, debido a que no encontraba su libro.

Después de que el profesor dejara todas las cosas que le serian útil en la tutoría en la mesa que usarían, el anciano se fue, a paso lento, a su despacho, dejando solos a ambos muchachos. Otra vez, el silencio domino el ambiente entre ellos, pero el muchacho de ojos verdes no le daba mucha importancia. Suponía que Antonie estaba aún no digería en su totalidad todos los eventos. Lo mejor era esperar a que la persona hablara por sí mismo. Entonces, Albus sacaba su libro de pociones cuando, al fin, Antonie recupero el habla.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto con el rostro inexpresivo.

\- Porque se lo merecía – le dijo Albus, sin más – cualquiera que dice ese insulto, merece una patada en el trasero, mínimo.

\- ¿Cuál de todos? – pregunto el muchacho de piel centrina, aun sin entender.

Albus lo quedo viendo, con el ceño fruncido. Hubiera querido no repetirlo, pero no le había dejado opción, al ver que Antonie no captaba aun. Entre murmullos, musito " _sangre sucia_ ". Antonie alzo ambas cejas.

\- ¿Sangre sucia? – repitió en voz alta mientras Albus asentía - ¿Qué significa?

\- Que eres impuro – le explico Albus, fastidiado – lo inventaron idiotas que se creen demasiado por venir de una familia de magos de "sangre limpia" – hizo un además burlesco antes la última frase – se lo dicen a los nacido de familia muggle.

\- Ah – dijo Antonie, pensativo – pensé que era algo peor…

\- ¿Cómo qué? – pregunto Albus, pensando que insulto podía ser peor que ese.

\- No sé, que era un hijo de puta o algo así – contesto el muchacho.

Albus se rio al escuchar la palabrota. Nunca pensó que Antonie fuese tan simple para sus respuestas.

\- Bueno, en el mundo mágico, creo que es lo equivalente a eso – le comento Albus – no hay nada peor que insulten a tu familia.

Antonie se quedó callado por unos momentos. Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Comenzamos? – pregunto Albus con amabilidad.

Al oír eso, Antonie bufo y abrió su libro de pociones.

\- No me digas que hacer, Potter – contesto el muchacho.

Albus se rio un poco de la actitud de Antonie. Pero este no se molestó. Al contrario, también le había parecido divertida la situación. Hasta parecía más relajado al realizar la clase. Era la primera vez en tres semanas que no lo insultaba al cometer un error. Su alma se alivió cuando este chico menciono que la poción estaba iba por buen camino. Mientras agregaba patas de cien pies, Antonie le pregunto:

\- ¿Cómo se llama ese hechizo?

\- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Albus sin entender.

\- El que usaste con Malfoy – aclaro Antonie.

\- Ah, se llama _Levi corpus_ – explico Albus mientras limpiaba el cuchillo – una vez, mi hermano la uso conmigo, antes de que entrara al colegio. Según él, estaba probando su varita nueva y recién comprada. Creyó que era divertido… aún recuerdo que mis padres pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando me vieron a dos metros del piso. Estaba seguro que mi madre lo desollaría vivo de lo furiosa que estaba. Sobre todo cuando comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la casa para quitarle la varita… no se la devolvieron hasta que fue el día de su partida.

Una risa por lo bajo se le escapó al muchacho de piel centrina. Obviamente, debió imaginarse toda la escena de un niño volando por los aires. Y ahora que lo recordaba, también a Albus le parecía divertido. Entonces, ambos chicos rieron sin parar. Por fin un momento ameno, pensaba Albus mientras terminaba la poción y Antonie asentía en un signo de aceptación. Después de todo, el muchacho no era tan desagradable como había pensado en primera instancia.


	3. Capitulo 3: Noche de luna llena

_**Capitulo III. Noche de luna llena**_

Mientras esperaba sentado en los sillones a Michael y su prima para ir a la clase de Transformaciones, Albus estaba observando el calendario de la sala común que había en el mural. Cayó en cuenta de que solo faltaban tres días para la noche de Halloween. Además, había otro evento, el cual su hermano, James, no dejaba de recordarlo a viva voz con sus amigos. La primera salida a Hogsmeade.

\- Solo tres días más – repitió James entusiasmado cuando hablaba con sus amigos en la sala común – y podremos ir.

Era imposible callar a su hermano mayor. De lo único que hablaba era de la tan deseada visita a ese pueblo que era cercano al colegio. Dicho pueblo era la única, hasta la actualidad, que toda su población era brujas y hechiceros, además de su extensa historia rica en folklor. Sin embargo, Albus sabía que era lo que más le interesaba a James: los artículos de bromas de una de las sucursales de Sortilegios Weasley. Como bromista innato, James siempre le gustaba actualizar su repertorio de artículos para magos traviesos y probarlos con el conserje de la escuela o para hacer reír a sus pares. Era todo un devoto a las travesuras y gastar alguna que otra broma.

\- Voy a comprarme todos los tipos de bombas fétidas que existan en esa tienda – decía James mientras contaba el dinero que guardaba celosamente en su mochila.

\- Deja algo para los dulces de Honeydukes, compañero – le aconsejo Linus, uno de sus amigos, quien se reía de la manera obsesiva de contar cada galleon.

\- ¿Para qué? Si comeré golosinas en el banquete de Halloween. Ya habrá otra oportunidad…

Aunque Albus deseara mucho que dejara de repetir como loro lo que tenía planeado hacer al llegar al pueblo, debía admitir que tenía mucha curiosidad y ganas de ver con sus propios ojos aquel pueblo tan famoso. Sin embargo, por ser un alumno de primer año, no tenía autorización para abandonar el castillo. Debía esperar hasta cuando estuviera en tercer año, como le había recordado su hermano mayor todo el verano.

Entonces, ve bajando por las escaleras a Antonie, quien llevaba aquel libro enorme en una mano y en la otra, sujetaba su mochila, como era lo acostumbrado. Este le devuelve la mirada al llegar al final de las escaleras. Albus le sonríe y le dice:

\- Buenos días

\- Buenos días – le devolvió el saludo en tono cordial.

El muchacho de piel centrina se acercó al sillón donde estaba Albus y se dispuso a sentarse a su lado. Aunque estuvieron un largo momento en silencio, no resulto tan incómodo como otras veces. El ambiente entre ellos era sereno. Para cuando James se había retirado de la sala común, Antonie se atrevió a hablar:

\- ¿Ese era tu hermano?

\- Pues, si – contesto con inocencia Albus.

\- Lo he escuchado durante estos días, diciendo algo de una salida – le conto Antonie mientras Albus veía un brillo en sus ojos. Parecían de entusiasmo – ¿También iremos nosotros?

Albus negó con la cabeza. El brillo del chico de piel centrina fue suprimida de inmediato al ver la respuesta de su compañero.

\- ¡No es justo! – exclamo con amargura.

\- Lo sé – musito Albus, dándole la razón – pero es una regla antigua del colegio: si no estás en tercer año, mínimo, no puedes salir.

\- Pues, esa regla apesta – se quejó cruzando sus brazos.

\- Bueno, ve el lado positivo – dijo Albus, intentando animar a Antonie – pronto será Halloween.

\- Ya lo creo.

La voz de Michael se escuchó a sus espaldas. Albus volteo y este estaba apoyado en el respaldo del sillón, despreocupado. Antonie lo quedo viendo de reojo, probablemente preguntándose cuando tiempo llevaba en dicho lugar.

\- Ya no puedo esperar probar el banquete – comento Michael.

\- Sí que eres un glotón – dijo entre risas Albus y luego se dirigió a Antonie – ¿tú qué piensas?

\- Mientras no te indigestes y termines vomitando… – dijo con cierta ironía.

Ese último comentario no había sido muy agradable, pensó Albus mientras observaba a Michael y preguntándose como reaccionaria su amigo. Solamente podía asegurar que los tres sabían a que aludía ese comentario: su primer encuentro en el tren, en donde Antonie casi fue la bolsa de vomito de Michael. Sin embargo, este último no se molestó. Al contrario, se rio.

\- Descuida – le respondió Michael con toda tranquilidad – mientras no esté en algún medio de transporte, no pasara nada.

\- ¿Por qué en un medio de transporte? – pregunto con curiosidad el muchacho de piel centrina.

\- Se marea con facilidad en ellos – le explico Albus – sin mencionar que es demasiado enfermizo…

\- Cualquiera pesca un resfriado – le dijo Michael, sin darle mayor importancia.

\- Tuviste Viruela de Dragón hace dos semanas – le recordó Albus.

En ese momento, Antonie tuvo el reflejo de alejarse un poco del chico rubio. Michael lo noto y lo encontró divertido.

\- Calma – dijo con una risita – ya se me paso. Ya no soy contagioso. Solo me dejo las marchas de las pústulas en el trasero y otra parte que es mejor no mencionar.

Antonie y Albus se rieron al escuchar la última frase, uniéndose Michael a las carcajadas.

\- ¿De qué se ríen?

Entonces, cuando Rose bajaba las escaleras del dormitorio con su mochila rosa en el hombro, la chica noto la presencia de Antonie entre su primo y su amigo. Las carcajadas cesaron y Antonie le dedico una mirada gélida a la recién llegada. Como era de esperarse, Rose hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué hace ESTE aquí? – pregunto la chica en tono cortante.

En ese momento, ninguno le contesto. Sosteniendo aquella mirada, Antonie tomo su mochila y se dirigió al retrato, saliendo de la sala común.

\- ¿Me explicaran qué…? – volvió a preguntar Rose.

\- Rose – le interrumpió Albus con brusquedad – no te ofendas pero, a veces, puedes ser muy desagradable.

Acto seguido, Albus tomo sus cosas y dejo atrás a su prima, quien se había ofendido por aquella frase. Cruzo el retrato y vio al chico de piel centrina camino muy de prisa por el pasillo. Corrió para alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Antonie!

Antonie volteo a sus espaldas y se detuvo. Miraba algo confundido a Albus mientras este último recuperaba el aliento.

\- Disculpa a Rose – le dijo Albus – puede ser un poco orgullosa, de vez en cuando…

\- Fastidiosa, querrás decir – comento por lo bajo Antonie.

Esta vez dio en el clavo, pensó Albus mientras acompañaba a Antonie. Pero era mejor no empeorar las cosas ni animarlo a insultar a su prima, así que decidió cambiar de tema de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Albus.

Antonie saco un aparato pequeño, rectangular y delgado de su túnica. Al apretar un botón, se ilumino una pantalla con la imagen de un atardecer. En números blancos, marcaba la hora.

\- Siete y media – respondió Antonie, apretando el botón nuevamente y devolviéndolo a la túnica.

\- Aún tenemos tiempo. Por cierto, ¿Ese era un iPhone?

El muchacho de piel centrina abrió par en par los ojos y asintió. Daba la impresión de que le sorprendía mucho que Albus supiera lo que era exactamente el aparato.

\- ¡Qué suerte tienes! – exclamo Albus – mi padre no me deja tener uno… dice que aun soy muy "pequeño"…

Albus le hablaba del tipo de teléfono celular que le gustaría tener mientras ambos caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de dicho lugar, los gemelos Eastman se interpusieron en su camino y Blair se había puesto, de manera estratégica, a sus espaldas.

\- Bien, Potter y Smith – le dijo Malfoy – es hora de arreglar cuentas.

Cerrándolos en un círculo, el grupo de Malfoy rodeo a ambos chicos. Antonie estaba dispuesto a sacar su varita. Sin embargo, Albus se lo impidió. Tenía una mejor idea.

\- Cuidado, Malfoy – le advirtió Albus con voz fría – no querrás que la directora ni los profesores te vean.

Luego, el chico de ojos verdes le indico la mesa de los profesores y el pasillo. Cerca de la entrada, iba el profesor Banner saludando a unos estudiantes de tercer año de Ravenclaw mientras en el comedor, no muy lejos de ellos, estaban los profesores Longvotton, Lovegood, Slughorn y McGonagall. Conversaban entre ellos de manera bastante amistosa.

\- Además – quiso agregar Albus con cierta malicia – puede saberse que cierto chico de Slytherin usa unos calzoncillos de ositos. No querrás eso ¿o sí?

Entonces, el rostro de Malfoy se puso colorado como un tomate. Estaba rabioso y Albus estaba seguro de que sostenía con mucha fuerza la varita en uno de sus bolsillos, ya que una chispa de color rojo salto alrededor. Pero era lo que menos le importaba. Sabía que no sería tan estúpido o lo castigarían por lanzar un maleficio a un compañero.

\- Déjanos pasar – le ordeno de manera cortante.

Malfoy, frustrado y lívido de rabia, le hizo una seña a uno de los gemelos para que hiciera a un lado. Como buen perro faldero, este obedeció a su amo. Ambos chicos de Gryffindor siguieron su camino, pero, cuando Albus estuvo lo bastante cerca de Malfoy, este susurro en tono amenazador:

\- Esto no se quedara así, Potter.

Sin responderle ni siquiera dirigirle alguna mirada, Albus camino con tranquilidad, aunque tenía el impulso de sacarle la lengua. Tuvo que aguantarse, pues debía recordar, al igual que Malfoy, que estaba la directora y profesores presente. Albus y Antonie se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. El desayuno no tardó en aparecer ante ellos.

\- No se quedara conforme – le aviso Antonie mientras observaba a Scorpius – estoy seguro que tramara alguna cosa…

\- Lo sé – le dijo Albus mientras cortaba un pedazo de tocino – pero si lo hace, le pediré a James que me enseñe a exponer su ropa interior.

Antonie sonrió ante la idea y comenzó a tomar el zumo de calabaza. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando aparecieron Michael y Rose en el Gran Comedor. O más bien, Michael arrastraba a Rose hacia el Gran Comedor. Albus observaba como Michael la tenía anclada a su brazo y como ella trataba de zafarse de él. El muchacho se había aprovechado de que era más alto y fuerte que su prima para obligarla ir hacia donde estaban ellos.

\- Bueno, llegamos – dijo el chico rubio sereno aun manteniendo cautiva a la chica – Rose, ¿no tienes algo que decir?

\- Rose se mantuvo en sin decir palabra alguna, frunciendo el ceño y desviando la mirada. Hizo el último intento de liberarse de Michael pero se mantuvo firme. Ni se inmuto cuando le pateo las canillas en un momento de frustración.

\- Rose – menciono con un tono impaciente.

La muchacha arrugo más la frente y, a regañadientes, susurro algo indescifrable. El chico rubio le clavo una mirada penetrante, como si aún estuviera esperando a que hablara más claro. Albus no podía creer lo persistente y persuasivo que podía llegar a ser Michael. Y, al intercambiar miradas con Antonie, vio que este tampoco daba crédito a lo que contemplaba ese momento. Rose, después de varios minutos en silencio, abrió la boca y, con un tono brusco, dijo:

\- Lamento haberte tratado así, Antonie.

\- Bien dicho – comento Michael con una sonrisa.

No obstante, Rose tiro fuerte, librándose al fin de Michael. Acto seguido, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a retirarse del Gran Comedor con pasos muy marcados. Al ver eso, Albus sabía a la perfección que Rose estaba furiosa, pues nos le dirigió la palabra en todo el día.

A veces, su prima podía llegar a ser una persona muy tozuda y orgullosa. Recordando a su primo menor Hugo, quien en algún momento comparaba el carácter de su hermana con su tío, llego a la conclusión de que su hermana había heredado "la terquedad infinita de los Weasley". Y no estaba equivocado, ya que, al día siguiente, Albus había ido a la biblioteca a pedir un libro de pociones cuando en uno de los rincones lo intersecto su prima. Lo tomo del brazo, sin aviso alguno, y le susurro:

\- Sígueme.

Albus obedeció a su prima, un poco confundido. Salieron de la biblioteca, pasaron los grandes pasillos del primer piso y cruzaron los jardines del colegio. Caminaron por el sendero que conducían a la cabaña de Hagrid. No obstante, su prima se desvió a los límites del bosque prohibido. ¿Hacia dónde se dirigían? Entonces, se escucha un estruendo, seguido del crujir de madera y, por último, el ruido de un árbol cayendo y desplomándose en la tierra. Rose se detuvo y, con la mirada, diviso unos arbustos muy frondosos. Tomo a Albus de la túnica y ambos se escondieron entre ellos. Con su varita, su prima crea una pequeña apertura para que ella y su primo pudiesen ver. El muchacho de ojos verdes se asomó por aquella apertura y pudo apreciar a Antonie con su varita en alto, frente al árbol que se había derrumbado.

\- Solo un poco más – dijo para si el chico de piel centrina.

Mantuvo la varita en alto y dice:

 _\- ¡Swirl herba!_

Chispas carmesí entre rayos oscuros salieron disparadas hacia un tronco robusto, formándose un torbellino oscuro, queriendo ahogar los haces de luz carmesí. Se podía escuchar la corteza de aquel árbol fragmentándose poco a poco. Luego, miles de astillas salieron volando hacia todas partes. La cara de Antonie observaba atento el daño que recibía el tronco. Solo después de unos segundos, el hechizo se desvaneció. Entonces, pudo verse la magnitud del hechizo. El tronco robusto había disminuido bastante de diámetro hasta el punto de estar a punto de caerse como uno de sus hermanos que yacía en la hierba. Albus observaba esto con gran asombro. No obstante, para su prima no era sorpresa. Albus supuso que ya lo había visto antes.

Un gruñido lanzo al aire Antonie y pateo una piedra cercana, rabioso.

\- Maldita sea – farfullo al viento – como es que no funciona…

\- Vamonos – le susurra Rose a su primo.

Entonces, Albus y Rose se van a hurtadillas del lugar, sin que Antonie se enterase. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna hasta que se hallaron en la sala común.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – le pregunto Albus.

\- Magia oscura – declaro sin preámbulos Rose – o un intento de ello.

Acto seguido, la chica fue hacia su habitación y no tardo en regresar a la sala común con un libro entre sus brazos. Era enorme y gordo. En la tapa rezaba el título "Hechizos Avanzados de Defensa y Ataque. Como Atacar a tu Enemigo Mortal". Era el mismo libro que Antonie que siempre llevaba consigo.

\- En este libro aparece el nombre del hechizo – explico mientras hojeaba el libro – y en él, aparecen esto.

Los ojos de Albus se posaron sobre el texto que su prima le puso en frente al terminar su búsqueda. En el párrafo, pudo leerse lo siguiente:

 _Swirl herba. Hechizo de la rama oscura de la magia inferior. Su tornado de cuchilla no le deja escapatoria al adversario, inmovilizándolo y cortando cada centímetro de su carne. Del final del adversario solo quedaran los meros recuerdos de lo que fue._

Después de leer aquella definición, la vista se detuvo en una fotografía de algo que se asemejaba a carne molida. Deseo no haber mirado esa imagen tan visceral. Ahora comprendía que los efectos de aquel conjuro eran aún más letales de lo que había visto cuando Antonie lo había practicado en los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo al pensar para quien tendría reservado aquel maleficio. Posteriormente, miro a Rose, quien aún tenía muchas cosas que decir al respecto, por lo que intuía su primo.

\- Este libro – le indico el libro sobre el sofá – tiene maleficios mucho peores que el que vimos.

\- ¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo?

Un silencio se interpuso en la conversación. Rose observaba a Albus seriamente, sin signos de querer interrumpir el contacto visual.

\- Por mucho que sea de Griffindor, debes tener mucho cuidado con él.

\- ¿De Antonie?

Smith está muy apegado a este libro y solo veo una razón para ello – respondió Rose mientras cerraba el libro – está obsesionado con la magia oscura.

\- No lo conoces, Rose – le dijo cortante – ni te has dado el tiempo de conocerlo…

\- Albus, te estoy dando hechos – le contradijo – y te advierto que puede ser peligroso estar a su lado.

\- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

\- Mira – le contesto ya exasperada – haz lo que quieras… si no quieres escucharme, es tu problema. Yo solo te advierto que ese chico solo traerá problemas.

Acto seguido, tomo el libro y salió de la sala común, dejando al muchacho sumido en sus pensamientos.

…

En la víspera de la noche de Halloween, Albus se encontraba en las mazmorras, haciendo una poción revitalizadora. Sus ojos se encontraban clavados en la sustancia anaranjada que burbujeaba con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, el muchacho no le prestaba atención alguna a aquel brebaje. Los pensamientos iban y veían dentro de su cabeza, sin dejarlo en paz, pues la advertencia de su prima Rose aún seguía en presente en su cabeza, al igual que la demostración de magia oscura que había visto. Su cerebro estaba divido en una discusión sin fin: por un lado, estaba convencido de que Rose solo quería alejarlo de los problemas su propio bien pero la otra mitad de sí mismo le decía que buscaba pretextos solo para no cruzar ninguna palabra con el muchacho de piel centrina. Ya tenía conocimiento basto del desprecio hacia Antonie desde el primer encuentro…

\- ¡Hey! Tierra llamando a Albus.

Albus dio un respingo cuando Antonie chasqueo los dedos a solo pocos centímetros de su rostro. Sacudió su cabeza y miro a su tutor, quien había arqueado una ceja en espera de una explicación.

\- Disculpa, no he dormido bien estos días – mintió Albus desviando la mirada hacia los dos libros que Antonie mantenía sobre la mesa. Uno era el susodicho libro que siempre traía consigo y el otro era más pequeño. Bastante pequeño en comparación con el primero. Con letras doradas, se titulaba " _El Triunfo del Elegido: El Fin de los Tiempos oscuros_ "

Antonie se dio cuenta de ello. Por suerte, el libro nuevo estaba sobre el enorme libro conocido por Albus, por lo que fingió interés en ello.

\- ¿Para qué es ese libro?

\- ¡Ah! Era eso…

Antonie tomo el libro y quedo mirándolo, dudando si debía mostrárselo, pensó Albus. Entonces, dio un largo suspiro y dijo resignado:

\- Qué más da… de todos modos, hay que esperar media hora más para agregarle los higos secos.

Mientras la poción burbujeaba de manera monótona al compás del fuego lento, Antonie hizo a un lado la media docena de frascos de los ingredientes y coloco el libro entre ellos, abriéndolo de par en par. En cuanto comenzó a hablar sobre aquel libro, no hubo quien lo detuviera. Antonie le contaba toda la información que había reunido sobre el tema y la investigación de las grandes figuras principales que mencionaba en aquel libro que ayudaron a conseguir la victoria. Hasta saco un tercer libro de " _Historia de Hogwarts y sus Directores_ ", ya que en las indagaciones que había logrado hacer el chico de ojos negros, el personaje Albus Dumbledore había sido clave en la derrota del _Innombrable_. Nunca había visto a Antonie tan entusiasmado de un tema como en ese momento. Sobre todo cuando habla de " _El Elegido_ ". En cierto punto, Albus podía ver la admiración que Antonie sentía por aquel personaje.

\- Me gustaría conocerlo algún día – menciono al mostrarle una foto antigua, por lo que noto el chico de ojos verdes. Había un muchacho de rebelde cabello con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, de anteojos redondos y ojos claros que le hacía un intento de sonreír a su espectador. Debía tener unos diecisiete años – claro está, debería tener una foto actual para divisarlo…

\- Yo tengo una – dijo Albus.

Acto seguido, Albus hurgo entre los forros de su mochila y saco una foto ante la cara de estupefacción de su amigo. En la fotografía aparecía un hombre muy feliz, riendo con una mujer pelirroja, dos pequeños niños y una bebe. El más pequeño de los varones lo cargaba el hombre entre sus brazos mientras el mayor estaba sentado en sus hombros, revolviéndole más los cabellos negros azabache al sujeto. La mujer cargaba a la pequeña bebe que no dejaba de moverse ante los incitadores aros que deseaba obtener. Antonie quedo mirando la foto, procesando la imagen tan inesperada, en silencio.

\- Increíble, ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

\- Él – le contesto Albus indicando al hombre de la fotografía – es mi padre.

Antonie casi se cae de su asiento ante la impresión. Primero, miro a Albus. Luego, miro la foto que tenía entre sus dedos y, por último, la fotografía que tenía abierto sobre la mesa. Por varios minutos estuvo comparando las fotos sin decir palabra alguna. El muchacho de ojos verdes estaba a punto de reírse.

\- Si, en realidad, se parecen bastante – declaro al fin Antonie sin apartar la mirada de la imagen.

\- ¿De verdad, no sospechaste por mi apellido? – le pregunto Albus.

\- Potter es un apellido muy común – le contesto impaciente el muchacho de piel centrina como si fuese algo muy obvio para él.

\- En el mundo mágico, solo existe una familia con ese apellido – le informo con una pequeña risita el chico de pelo rebelde.

\- Entonces, tú debes saber más detalles – dijo de repente Antonie, esperanzado.

\- Albus negó con la cabeza.

\- De hecho, es la primera vez que escucho tanta información sobre lo que sucedió en esa batalla…

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Mi padre no habla mucho del tema – le conto Albus – la última vez que James y yo intento sonsacarle algo de información, solo nos dijo " _aún son muy pequeños para entenderlo_ " y mi madre lo apoyo en ello.

Antonie lo miro asombrado mientras Albus soltó un bufido al aire.

\- Los padres son así – le comento Albus – hasta el tuyo te habrá dicho lo mismo ante temas que no quiere tocar.

El muchacho de piel centrina bajo la mirada y estaba a punto de responderle cuando el caldero comenzó a burbujear con violencia. Ambos muchachos se habían olvidado por completo del caldero con poción revitalizadora. Albus vio que un poco de poción le había saltado en el brazo a Antonie, atravesando la túnica y quemándole el brazo. El muchacho se alejó de la mesa como acto reflejo. Debían sacar del quemador el caldero. En la desesperación, Albus levanto el caldero con las manos desnudas para alejarlo del fuego. Sintió que la forma del mango se marcaba en su piel al rojo vivo y termino arrojando la poción al piso.

No tardo en escucharse el escandalo hasta el despacho del profesor. El anciano profesor fue rápidamente hacia donde estaban los dos chicos. Agito su varita y, en un santiamén, el desastre ya no estaba: el caldero sin contenido volvió a estar sobre el quemador y desapareció el intento de poción derramada en el piso. Posteriormente, llevo a ambos chicos a la enfermería entre preguntas y explicaciones de lo sucedido, regañándolos por los descuidos. Ninguno contradijo al profesor y pasaron el resto de la tarde con Madame Pomfrey, ya que el ungüento para quemaduras que le aplicaron a Albus tardaba tres horas en surtir efecto al igual que Antonie.

\- ¿Crees que Slughorn nos dejara hacer la tutoría ahora en adelante? – pregunto temeroso el chico de ojos verdes.

\- Supongo que ahora nos vigilara – le respondió Antonie encogiendo los hombros.

Al llegar la noche, Albus y Antonie bajaron al Gran Comedor. No deseaban perderse la celebración de Halloween. Al llegar, vieron las cuatros largas mesas repletas de golosinas, pasteles y delicias. La decoración de calabazas sonrientes y murciélagos revoloteando entre las velas flotantes, eran muy fascinante para ambos chicos. Se incorporaron rápidamente en la mesa de Griffindor y probaron de todos los manjares que estuviesen cerca de sus puestos. Kenta y Bruces, quienes estaban al lado de Antonie, les comentaban a los recién llegados que la directora había preparado una sorpresa este año, según los rumores que circulaban por los pasillos esa mañana.

Y no se hizo esperar. Las velas flotantes se apagaron y el cielo del gran comedor se cubrió de estrellas, en donde cada una de ellas era una pequeña luz. Luego, una pila de fantasmas y esqueletos aparecieron de la nada. Los fantasmas flotaban alrededor de los esqueletos, donde estos últimos hacían piruetas y malabares con sus propios huesos. Uno de ellos llevaba un traje y sombrero de maestro de ceremonia. Hizo una reverencia quitándose el sombrero ante su público y, acto seguido, metió una de sus manos huesudas dentro de esta, sacando tres gatos negros. Dichos gatos se pararon en sus dos patas traseras y comenzaron a bailar al son de la canción que comenzaban a cantar los fantasmas. Los esqueletos siguieron el show con monólogos y actuaciones graciosas. Por último, hicieron el gran cierre con la torre de huesos, mientras los fantasmas colocaban un velo y los gatos escalabas. Al quitar el velo aquellos fantasmas, los gatos desaparecieron al igual que la torre de huesos. Otro fantasma tomo el sombrero del maestro de ceremonias y voló por los aires, dio unos golpecitos y comenzó a salir la torre, intacta, con los tres gatos negros en la punta, sujetándose de un banderín.

Albus vio maravillado el espectáculo al igual que todos los estudiantes mientras aplaudían. Nunca había visto a una compañía de esqueletos vivientes y fantasmas realizar un espectáculo de esa magnitud. Y Antonie tampoco. Ambos chicos, en ese momento, pensaron que ese espectáculo era mejor que la ida a Hogsmeade. Y Albus, en ese momento pensaba que Rose no podía estar más equivocada. Un chico que admirara a su padre simplemente no podía ser un aficionado de las artes oscuras.

…..

En el quinto día de noviembre, Albus había terminado la extenuante tarea sorpresa de pociones que le había dejado su profesor ese día, para ver la eficacia de las tutorías, sin la presencia de Antonie. Y para la sorpresa del profesor Slugont, resulto bastante bien. El profesor se veía satisfecho.

Había mejorado su rendimiento y se sentía muy alegre por ello. Además, se sentía muy agradecido con Antonie. En menos de dos meses había mejorado bastante. Debía decírselo. Corrió por los pasillos del castillo en dirección a la sala común. No obstante, algo llamo su atención. Un barullo es escuchaba en los jardines. Entonces, vio un grupo de estudiantes cerca del lago. ¿Por qué el escandalo? La curiosidad fue más fuerte y se acercó hacia la multitud. Entre empujones y codazos, se hizo lugar en primera fila ante el espectáculo. Uno que hubiera deseado no estar. Scorpius Malfoy le lanzaba maleficios a Antonie mientras este último trataba de realizar otros en su defensa. Ante la dificultad de hacerlo, solo le quedaba esquivarlos.

\- ¡Vamos, no seas cobarde! – exclamo Scorpius, riéndose de su adversario a carcajadas – ¡Defiéndete!

\- ¡Acabalo, Malfoy! – le grito un chico de Slytherin entre la multitud.

\- ¡Tú puedes, Malfoy! – grito otro de la misma casa.

Antonie, cuando iba esquivando los ataques de Malfoy, se tropezó y uno de ellos lo alcanzo. Sus piernas no se podían sostener. Temblaban como gelatina, lo que para muchos, fue un espectáculo bastante gracioso y las carcajadas no cesaban.

\- ¿Tanto miedo tienes para que te tiemblen las piernas? ¿Eh?, Sangre sucia inmunda – se burló Malfoy.

\- ¡Déjalo!

Albus salió de la multitud y dejo su mochila a un lado. Levanto su varia hacia Scorpius. Ante esto, el chico de rostro puntiagudo ni se inmuto. Al contrario, una sonrisa burlona que dibujo de oreja a oreja.

\- Pero si es Potter – dijo con una voz delicada – me ahorraste el trabajo de buscarte.

Entonces, uno de los gemelos Eastman lo agarro por atrás, sujetándole uno de los brazos. No obstante, el muchacho de ojos verdes fue más rápido.

 _\- ¡Experlliarmus!_ – bramo Albus contra Gerald.

 _\- ¡Desvaio!_ – exclamo Scorpius, desarmando antes de que el hechizo hiciera efecto en su compañero de casa.

La varita voló por los aires hacia Blair, quien la tomo antes de que su dueño pudiese recuperarla.

\- Hora de pagar, Potter – le anuncio el chico de ojos grises de Slytherin – _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

El cuerpo de Albus se elevó por los aires y chocó contra un árbol cercano. Toda su espalda resintió el impacto. Luego, se elevó más alto y Malfoy hizo un movimiento brusco haciendo que el muchacho de ojos verde chocara contra el suelo. Vio como los lentes se partían por la mitad y el cristal se trizaba.

\- ¡Basta! – bramo Antonie intentando ponerse de pie – ¡La pelea es conmigo! ¡DEJALO!

Scorpius hizo caso omiso y siguió elevándolo por los aires repitiendo la rutina de golpearlo contra los arboles cercanos. Muchos se reían de la forma del impacto, pues el muchacho parecía un muñeco de trapo y daba vueltas en el aire. En un intento desesperado para que se detuviera, Antonie, rabioso, alzo la varita y musito un maleficio. Un az de luz roja le dio de lleno en la cara, dejándole un corte profundo en la mejilla izquierda, la cual sangraba a chorros. En ese momento, Albus dejo de volar por los aires y aterrizo bruscamente contra el césped boca abajo, al lado de Blair.

\- ¡DEJALO, BASTARDO!

Entonces, Scorpius lo miro con odio y pronuncio el mismo hechizo contra Antonie.

 _\- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!..._ Parece que necesitas más que una lección, Smith…

De repente, el chillido del chico cara de rata se escuchó, distrayendo a su compañero. Albus le había pateado las canillas hasta hacerlo caer. Acto seguido, tomo su varita de vuelta y apunto contra Malfoy.

 _\- ¡Experlliarmus!_

El maleficio le golpeo el brazo, haciendo volar por los aires su varita varios metros lejos de ahí. El hechizo sobre Antonie se deshizo. Albus se acercó al muchacho de piel centrina y le retiro el embrujo de piernas de gelatina. Cuando uno de los gemelos Eastman intento sacar su varita, Antonie le apunto antes de que reaccionara.

 _\- ¡Impedimenta!_

El maleficio fue tan fuerte que el muchacho corpulento fue despedido varios metros, chocando contra algunos del grupo de curioso. Reitero el mismo acto contra Blair y el otro gemelo, dejando a Scorpius Malfoy sin aliados y sin armas para defenderse. Albus se fijó que Antonie estaba parado frente a él. Su rostro reflejo ira y odio. Sujetaba la varita con fuerza y la punta estaba muy cerca de la nariz de Scorpius.

\- Tus últimas palabras, maldito – musito el muchacho de piel centrina, lívido de rabia.

\- ¡Púdrete, Sangre Sucia! – vocifero Scorpius desafiante.

Entonces, Albus observo como Antonie alzaba su varita y sus labios pronunciaban aquel conjuro oscuro. Debía detenerlo…

 _\- ¡Swirl her…!_

 _\- ¡Impedimenta!_ – exclamo Albus.

El maleficio le golpeo las piernas a Antonie, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se callera. El muchacho de piel centrina lo miro sorprendido y furioso.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!

El profesor Longvotton estaba parado detrás de Malfoy con un rostro muy severo. Albus nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Entonces, vio que los espectadores se fueron del lugar con rapidez, sin que el profesor se diera cuenta. Detrás del profesor, estaba Rose y Michael.

\- ¡Él empezó! – bramo Antonie apuntando con el dedo a Scorpius.

\- No me importa quien empezó – le espeto el profesor a Antonie – los tres… a mi despacho… ahora.

Antonie, Scorpius y Albus obedecieron sin chistar. El muchacho de ojos verdes recogió sus anteojos rotos, distinguiendo las dos figuras borrosas de Rose y Michael. Con su vista miope miro la figura de su prima, quien no se atrevió a cruzar palabra alguna en presencia del profesor pero él sabía que le diría en ese momento: "te lo dije".

Luego de una hora de reprimenda y charla sobre la convivencia escolar, Albus se congelo al escuchar al profesor decir que enviaría una carta a los padres de cada uno de ellos. Y no fue el único. Antonie palideció ante ese hecho. El muchacho de ojos verdes aun recordaba la carta que una ocasión había leído, sintiendo pena por él. No obstante, el único que no estaba preocupado de ello era Scorpius. Albus le daba la impresión que todo aquello que estaba sucediendo le importaba un bledo. Solo bufo cuando el profesor les dio el castigo de ayudar al conserje en sus labores diarios por un mes y le quito veinte puntos a cada uno, comunicándole a Malfoy que también le informaría todo lo acontecido hoy al profesor Slugont.

Al salir del despacho, Antonie salió disparado como una flecha por el pasillo. Albus tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo. El muchacho gritaba su nombre para que parara. Quería hablar con él. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarle el hombro, el muchacho de piel centrina lo tomo por el cuello de la túnica y lo puso contra la pared de piedra. La ira en sus ojos era muy clara.

\- Maldito… ¡TE SALVO EL TRASERO Y ME LANZAS UN MALEFICIO! ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE CONTIGO?!

\- ¡DEBIA HACERLO! – le grito Albus lo bastante fuerte para sobrepasar el tono de Antonie – ¡IBAS A CONVERTIRLO EN CARNE MOLIDA!

Antonie aun lo miraba con furia y arqueo la ceja en exigencia de una explicación.

\- ¡Usar magia oscura no es un juego…! – dijo tras liberarse de Antonie, ya exasperado – aunque el hechizo no te funcione del todo, pudiste haberlo herido de gravedad. Te expulsarían…

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes de eso? – le pregunto Antonie cortante, mirándolo de reojo.

\- Te vi el otro día – le confeso Albus – lanzando ese maleficio hacia un tronco… ¡Por Merlín! ¡No quise creerlo hasta que Rose me mostro ese libro…!

\- ¿Cuál libro? – le interrumpió el muchacho de piel centrina con un tono frio y calculador.

Albus se dio cuenta que había hablado demás. No estaba seguro si Rose lo había sacado de la misma biblioteca del colegio o era mismo libro que siempre veía en las tutorías de pociones. Los ojos negros de Antonie estaban clavados en los suyos, en espera de una respuesta.

\- Un ejemplar de ese libro enormes que llevas, Rose lo sacó de la biblioteca – le invento Albus.

\- Mentira – declaro de inmediato Antonie.

Albus se quedó mudo y vio como el muchacho de piel centrina volvía a su estado de cólera.

\- ¡¿HURGARON MIS COSAS?! – le grito Antonie.

\- ¡YO NO HURGUE NADA! – le respondió de inmediato Albus en el mismo tono que Antonie.

\- ¡PERO TU PRIMA FISGONA SI!

\- ¡Ya te dije que ella lo saco de la biblioteca! – exclamo furioso Albus.

\- ¡MENTIROSO! – bramo el muchacho de piel centrina – ¡ESE LIBRO NO ESTA EN LA BIBLIOTECA! ¡YO MISMO BUSQUE EN LOS REGISTROS! ¡ESA WEASLEY METICHE Y ODIOSA SE METIO EN MIS COSAS!

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARLA! – le grito Albus mas furioso que nunca.

\- ¡SI! ¡ME ATREVO! ¡ES UNA CHILLONA, PRETENCIOSA, ODIOSA E INSORPORTABLE!

\- ¡SI FUERA INSORPORTABLE, NO NOS TENDRIA A MICHAEL NI A MI! ¡ESTARIA TAN SOLO COMO TÚ!

Antonie, lívido de rabia, le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Albus se recorrió por el golpe. Sintió que su cerebro se sacudió por completo. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared de piedra para recuperar el equilibrio.

\- Sal de mi vista – musito Antonie en un tono cortante – y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra…

Albus se repuso poco a poco y vio el rostro del muchacho de piel centrina. Estaba totalmente contraído y tenso. Su mirada era de un profundo odio. Fastidiado, Albus se fue del lugar sin decir palabra alguna, dejando a Antonie solo.

Camino por los largos pasillos del colegio, molesto y harto de todo. Decidió saltarse la clase de transformaciones. Sus ánimos eran los menos indicados. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la sala común, vio a Rose y a Michael salir del lugar. Ambos lo quedaron viendo con cara de preocupados.

\- Al, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y por qué tienes la cara hinchada? – le interrogo su prima.

En ese momento, Albus agarro a su prima por el brazo y la llevo a un pasillo desierto, seguido por Michael, quien sentía confusión del comportamiento de su amigo. Y tenía sus razones. Albus estaba furioso.

\- Rose, ¿dónde sacaste ese libro que me mostraste hace una semana? – le pregunto Albus en tono cortante.

\- ¿Por qué…?

\- Solo responde – le ordenó de inmediato el muchacho.

Rose se mantuvo en silencio, desviando la mirada hacia Michael, en busca de ayuda. El chico rubio coloco una de sus manos en la cien, dando un suspiro bien largo.

\- Solo díselo, Rose – le recomendó Michael.

\- Rose…

\- ¡Bien! Estaba en el baúl de Antonie ¿Contento? – le contesto la muchacha desafiante.

\- ¡Claro que no! – farfullo Albus – ¡¿Por qué diablos te metiste en sus cosas?!

\- Y sirvió ¿o no? – le respondió molesta Rose – te dije que traería problemas. ¡Hasta le iba a arrojar ese maleficio a Scorpius!

\- ¡A TI SOLO TE INTERESA NO TENERLO CERCA! – le grito Albus, ya perdiendo los estribos - ¡¿Y SABES UNA COSA?! ¡LO LOGRASTE! ¡FELICIDADES! ¡AHORA YA NO QUIERE HABLARME NUNCA! ¡Y TODO POR ESTAR DEFENDIENDOTE! ¡CHISMOSA!

Michael y Rose se quedaron sin habla. En ese momento, a Albus no le importaba ninguna explicación de parte ella. Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la sala común, a pesar de que ambos lo llamaron para ir a su siguiente clase. Aprovecho el momento de que una pareja salía para meterse sin decir la contraseña. No estaba de ánimos de hablar con nadie. Cruzo la sala común y subió las escaleras hasta los dormitorios. Cerró la puerta de golpe tras él. Ahogo un grito contra una almohada y pateo su baúl. Estaba harto de todos. Molesto con todos. Furiosos con todos. Se tiró sobre el colchón de su cama boca abajo. Su cabeza era un infierno. Tal vez debía dormir algo. Después de todo, ese día había resultado un total desastre.

…

El castigo no podía resultar peor. Filch, el conserje, les había ordenado limpiar sin magia los escusados, donde el polstergeist había dejado embarrado de lodo y excremento de babosa mientras los amenazaba con las cadenas y que los colgaría de los pulgares o de los tobillos sino obedecían. Sin mencionar lo asqueroso de la mezcla y el hedor al excremento pegado a su nariz. Todo debían hacerlo en silencio.

Ninguno de los tres se atrevió a contradecirlo. Menos de la reprimenda que recibieron los tres chicos no solo del profesor, sino de sus padres también. Al día siguiente del pleito, Albus recibió un vociferador de parte de su madre. No se atrevió a abrirlo hasta llegar a su habitación. Nunca la había oído tan enfadada. Hasta James recibía vociferadores más suaves que aquel. Scorpius tampoco se salvó. Uno de sus amigos le abrió el vociferador que le envió su padre por error y todos quienes estaban en el gran comedor oyeron las amenazas del señor Malfoy que le hacia su hijo de no llevarlos con sus abuelos en las vacaciones de navidad. Su rostro se enrojeció como un tomate tras incendiarse la carta. En el caso de Antonie fue distinto. Albus no tenía idea que tipo de carta había recibido de sus padres pero en esa misma noche escucho sollozar al chico cuando iba por unas cosas suyas. Prefirió no molestarlo y decidió esperar a que saliese o se quedara dormido. Lo que ocurriese primero.

Además, no solo era tortuoso el castigo por Filch, sino que la convivencia entre ellos tres no era muy grata. Cada cuando el celador le iba a dar de comer a su gata, Malfoy aprovechaba de parar con su trabajo e incitar a Antonie a otra pelea. Albus era testigo de que el muchacho de piel centrina hacia todo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no arrojarle un maleficio. Y cada vez que Albus trataba de defenderlo, Antonie solo lo miraba con odio y con un mensaje bien claro en sus ojos negros: "NO TE METAS". Después de todo, el muchacho tenía sus razones, pensó Albus tras recordar la discusión de ambos después del pleito. Le había dicho algo muy hiriente y era consciente de ello. Le carcomía la conciencia.

Después de limpiar los inodoros, les ordeno ordenar y pulir los trofeos durante dos semanas. Era muy difícil hacerlo mientras Peaves realizaba de las suyas tirando comida descompuesta que había sacado de la cocina de la escuela. Además, la gata marcaba su territorio. El hedor a orina de gato era muy fuerte. Albus apenas soportaba el olor hediondo. Le daba ganas de vomitar. Lo único bueno que pudo rescatar de ello es que "marco" a Scorpius. No pudo quitarse el hedor por más de una semana.

Otras de las cosas que más le desagrado Albus fue el estado en que estaba con su prima. Luego de haberle gritado, su enojo no se iba. Estuvo una semana sin querer verla y más de tres sin hablarle. Michael tuvo que interceder por ella y trasmitirle lo apenada que se sentía por la situación que había provocado. En un principio, Albus no acepto las disculpas. Pero al pensarlo mejor, su prima solo quería ayudarlo y al mostrarle el contenido del libro, le había hecho un gran favor. Si no hubiese sucedido aquello, seguramente Antonie lo habrían expulsado y a él también. Al hacer aquella consideración, decidió perdonarla, solo con la condición que dejara en paz a Antonie, la cual acepto con gusto. De todas formas, el muchacho ni cruzaba mirada con ellos. Hasta cancelo todas las tutorías que el profesor Slugont tenía preparado para su retorno de vacaciones.

Y como era de esperarse, el mes de noviembre fue tan asqueroso como los castigos. Se alegró mucho cuando se dio cuenta que estuviera a pocos pasos de las vacaciones de Navidad. La mayoría estaría con sus familias. Otros, como Albus, tendrían que quedarse en Hogwarts. Sus padres mandaron una carta contando su ida a San Mungo. Lily se contagió de Varicela de Dragón. "Por si las dudas", decía su hermano James al terminar de leer la carta. Rose también se quedaría. Su hermano Hugo se había contagiado mientras jugaba con Lily en la casa de Albus.

Y Michael entro en el club de los que se quedarían en el colegio, aunque Albus pensaba que era mejor que estuviese en su casa por lo enfermizo que era. El muchacho de ojos verdes no se explicaba cómo alguien era tan propenso a enfermarse. Michael, en los últimos meses en Hogwarts, había tenido cinco tipos de virus diferentes. Desde resfriado hasta fiebre alucinógena. A pesar de tener un aspecto saludable, incluyendo su buena alimentación, el chico rubio era tan frágil que cualquier otro chico de su edad. Había visitado la enfermería más que nadie y a esa velocidad, no tardaría en hacerle compañía a su hermana en San Mungo.

\- Deberías cuidarte más, Michael – le recomendó Rose en el almuerzo en vísperas de las vacaciones – pasas mucho en la enfermería.

\- No exageres, Rose – le contesto mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne de res – estoy bien ahora.

\- Eso dijiste cuando te dio fiebre alucinógena – le recordó Albus – por cierto, me encontré con el profesor Slughorn. Quiere que vayas antes de que empiecen las vacaciones.

\- Aja – le dijo sin prestar mucha atención mientras devoraba su carne y papas.

\- ¿Para qué quiere verte Slughorn? – pregunto Rose con curiosidad.

\- De seguro por el trabajo que le debo – le contesto Michael.

\- ¿Ves? Es por eso que debes cuidarte más – le reprocho la muchacha.

Michael puso los ojos en blanco y no quiso seguir discutiendo más el tema. Estaba más interesado en su postre. Sin duda, el chico era un glotón, pensó Albus al observarlo comer.

…

Comenzaron las vacaciones de Navidad y Albus no podía estar más aliviado por ello. De hecho, el primer día de vacaciones, James había ido a hurtadillas a la cocina de la escuela y se llevó varios pastelillos y jugos de calabaza. Aunque Rose no miro con bueno ojos, se comió algunos de ellos. Luego, otro día fueron a jugar a una guerra de nieve entre los cuatros: James, Michael, Rose y Albus. James no pudo evitar en lanzarle "sin querer" a Filch una enorme bola de nieve encantadas. Casi se meten en problemas de no haber sido por Hagrid. El guardabosque pasó muy cerca por donde ellos estaban y los defendió. Eran solo los cuatro quienes estaban en la sala común de Griffindor, por lo que no molestaban a nadie y se quedaban hasta alta horas de la noche, escuchando las historias divertidas que relataba James al lado de la chimenea. Fue muy divertido, pensó Albus caminando hacia la cabaña de Hagrid en compañía de su hermano y sus amigos al día siguiente. Debían aprovechar estos días.

\- Disculpa si no te hemos visitado tanto, Hagrid – se excusaba Rose al entrar a la cabaña.

\- Descuida, sé que tienen deberes que cumplir – dijo al pasar las tasas de te – y espero que no se hayan metido en más problemas.

Hagrid miro a James y a Albus, quien este último bajo la mirada. No deseaba hablar más tema, por lo que no le respondió a Hagrid. Se alivió cuando James hablo:

\- Que culpa tengo de que Filch sea un viejo pesado.

\- Será un pesado pero debes tener cuidado – le advirtió el guardabosques.

James bufo por lo bajo y se dedicó a tomar su te.

\- ¿Y qué tal vas con las tutorías de pociones, Al? – pregunto Hagrid, sentándose en su sillón, al lado de Fang.

\- Supongo que bien – le dijo desviando la mirada y dando rápidamente un sorbo a su te.

\- De hecho, ha mejorado bastante – le comento Michael – ya no hace explotar el caldero.

\- Eso es bueno

\- Cielos, hermanito, ni yo soy tan malo en pociones – dijo James entre risas.

La tarde paso y llego la hora de irse. Los cuatro iban de regreso al castillo, subieron a la torre de Griffindor y entraron a la habitación de los chicos. James comenzó una guerra de almohadas, aprovechando que no había nadie más en el cuarto. Los buenos momentos de diversión siguieron hasta el día de navidad. Albus despertó y vio miles de regalos al bajar las escaleras.

\- Feliz Navidad, Al – dijeron unísonos Michael y Rose.

\- Feliz Navidad a ustedes también.

\- ¡Hermanito! ¡Feliz Navidad! – exclamo James dando un salto por detrás de Albus y revolviéndole el cabello azabache.

\- Feliz Navidad, James – le respondió después de reponerse de tal susto.

Todos fueron a abrir sus regalos. Michael había recibió dulces caseros y unos guantes tejidos por su madre. A Rose le regalaron uno libros, prendedores nuevo, suéter y dulces. Por último, Albus y James vieron sus regalos. Unos suéteres, bufandas y videojuegos. Este último regalo fue el que alegro más a James, ya que no era cualquier videojuego. Era un Nintendo 3DS.

\- Creí que los videojuegos no funcionaban aquí – dijo Albus inspeccionando la mini consola. No tenía nada distinto a los que pertenecían al mundo muggle.

\- Conociendo al abuelo, seguro hizo algo para que funcionaran – comento James mientras miraba el regalo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Michael curioso por el aparato.

James casi se cae de espalda por tal pregunta.

\- ¿Nunca has visto un videojuego? – pregunto sorprendido James.

\- ¿Qué es un videojuego? – pregunto Michael confundido.

Los tres quedaron mirando a Michael estupefactos. Era extraño en esos días ver a alguien "puramente mago". Es decir, que desconocía al mundo muggle por completo.

\- Pues, te has perdido la mitad de tu infancia – bromeo James.

En esa mañana, James le enseño todas las virtudes del Nintendo. Hasta le enseño a jugar Mario Car y a desbloquear varios personajes. Al muchacho pareció gustarle. Demasiado, pensó Albus. Cuando bajaron a comer con los otros profesores y la directora, Michael aun jugaba a las carreras en el Nintendo 3DS. Y continuo mientras comían por debajo de la mesa.

\- Basta – le susurro la muchacha mientras estaban en la mesa sentado junto a otro chico de Ravenclaw – nos meterás en problema.

Michael puso el juego en pausa y lo guardo bajo la túnica. Con cara de pocos amigos, le prometió que nunca lo volvería hacer. Pero siguió haciéndolo. Día tras noche. Noche tras día. Hasta Albus se preguntaba si dormía alguna vez cuando le mostro Michael que había desbloqueado a Yoshi, el dinosaurio verde. Las ojeras llegaban a ser más notorias y a veces oía por las noches el ruido de los autos de carrera. Era evidente que Michael se había vuelto adicto a los videojuegos.

\- Michael, deberías dejar de jugar por lo menos un día – le reprocho Rose al acabar las vacaciones.

\- Pero alcance mi mejor record – se excusó Michael mientras no apartaba los ojos de la pequeña pantalla.

\- Rose tiene razón, Michael – dijo Albus, frotándose los ojos que le ardían de cansancio después de una larga noche sin dormir.

El chico rubio no hizo caso y siguió en lo suyo. Albus hubiese deseado que su hermano mayor nunca le hubiese mostrado el videojuego. A nadie en el cuarto dejaba dormir. Bruce y Kenta estaban a punto de lanzarle un maleficio al artefacto para poder conciliar el sueño. Y la idea era muy tentadora. No obstante, el juego le pertenecía a James. Bien sabía que si lo rompía en mil pedazos, lo lamentaría. Lo único que rescataba de ello era el sonido del juego que atenuaba las voces que cada viernes le daba una visita nocturna. Solo tenía que cerrar los ojos e ignorar las sombras como cada semana.

Sin embargo, no era mejor para Michael. Se había vuelto más pálido que antes. Apenas comía. Se había idiotizado por el aparato. Hasta se saltó clases para poder seguir jugando. Una mañana de enero muy gélido, James le había pedido por las buenas que le devolviera su Nintendo 3DS. Michael se rehusó, por lo que James no tuvo más opción que arrancarle el juego por la fuerza. Albus nunca vio a Michael tan fiero. Por más de cinco minutos tuvieron forcejando, tirándose los cabellos, empujándose, pateándose uno al otro. Finalmente, la batalla la gano Michael, para la sorpresa de James.

\- ¡Que niño más obsesivo! – declaro a su hermano menor en la sala común – ¡Mira! – y le mostro una reciente mordida en su brazo – ¡Ahora si va a ver! – le dijo sacando la varita, muy ofendido.

\- ¡Espera! – le detuvo Albus pero fue en vano. Al ser derrotado por un niño dos años menor que él era una gran trasgresión hacia su orgullo.

En ese momento, James subió a grandes zancadas las escaleras con la varita empuñada. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación, Michael lo golpeo con ella en la cara. El muchacho rubio corrió lo más rápido posible por la sala común, atravesando el retrato y sin decir alguna palabra. Albus estaba muy confundido, por lo que salió tras él. Sin embargo, no pudo seguirle el paso. Michael era muy sagaz al escaparse de James, más con el botín en sus manos.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a devolverse a la torre de Griffindor, en un rincón del pasillo deshabitado más cercano a la señora Gorda, un par de personajes conocidos para Albus se encontraban ahí parados, conversando por lo bajo. Eran Antonie y Scorpius.

\- No lo olvides, Smith – le decía Malfoy – media noche, en el salón de trofeos. Y se puntual.

\- Lo mismo digo, Malfoy – le contesto Antonie en tono cortante.

Acto seguido, Scorpius dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar. Antonie se disponía hacer lo mismo hasta que vio a Albus a sus espaldas. El chico de piel centrina le dedico una mirada de odio unos minutos y camino hacia la sala común, dándole un codazo. Albus tenía el impulso de interrogarle. Sin embargo, el día de la discusión aún estaba revoloteando entre sus recuerdo, por lo que prefirió no empeorar las cosas. Pero aun así…

Siguió en la misión de buscar a Michael para ir a Herbología. Lo busco en el gran comedor, en los jardines, en la enfermería e incluso en la biblioteca. Se le habían agotado las ideas de los lugares posibles. Pero ya era hora de ir a clases. En algún momento tenía que aparecer y devolverle el juego a James por las buenas.

Cuando estaba a pocos pasos del salón, Albus vio al grupo de Malfoy, hablando y riendo. La conversación que había escuchado anteriormente lo tenía en la intriga. Se acercó cuidosamente para que el grupo no notara su presencia. Se colocó detrás de una columna y pudo escuchar muy claro la conversación.

\- ¿Le dijiste a Filch? – le pregunto Malfoy a Vincent Blair.

\- Si – le respondió el chico cara de rata entre risas – y le animo bastante la noticia.

\- Perfecto – dijo para si Scorpius.

\- Pero… ¿Crees que se la creyó? – pregunto Bob.

\- Conociendo a ese Sangre Sucia, si – contesto Scorpius, con una sonrisa malvada y amplia dibujada en su rostro – no pasara hasta hoy su estancia en el castillo.

\- ¿Y si descubre que el duelo es una farsa? – le pregunto Gerald. Su cara reflejaba que estaba haciendo el intento de pensar, algo muy extraño en ese chico.

\- Si nadie se lo dice – dijo Malfoy mirando a los gemelos Eastman y a Blair – y para cuando lo descubra, será su fin aquí.

Albus se quedó ahí parado, procesando la información que acababa de escuchar. Luego, recordó la conversación entre Antonie y Scorpius esa misma mañana. No había duda que Scorpius reto a Antonie a tener un duelo en la noche. Solo que esto sería una total farsa para que expulsaran a Antonie. Debía advertirle… salió a hurtadillas de la columna. Estaba a punto de escaparse con aquella información tan valiosa, invicto, de no ser por Peaves. El polstergeist salió de una armadura y le dio un gran susto, produciendo un gran escándalo. El grupo de Slytherin y él intercambiaron miradas. No quiso saber lo que le tenían preparado, por lo que Albus huyó lo más rápido que pudo.

\- ¡Atrápenlo! – vocifero Scorpius.

El muchacho de ojos verdes pudo oír a los secuaces de Malfoy persiguiéndolo por los pasillos. Para cuando estaba a escasos pasos de la escalera cercana a la torre de Griffindor, un maleficio lo golpeo por la espalda. Cayo rígido, como una tabla, al suelo empedrado.

\- ¡Lo tenemos, Scorpius! – exclamo eufórico uno de los gemelos.

Albus oyó uno pasos apresurados acercándose. Jadeando, pudo oír cómo le susurraba algo a Blair y los gemelos se reían por lo bajo. Acto seguido, el chico petrificado sintió las manos enormes de ambos gemelos llevándose su cuerpo hasta una armaduras. Con cuidado, Blair abrió una de ellas en la parte del torso, para no armar un alboroto. Era lo bastante grande para colocar a alguien allí adentro… Albus maldijo a sus adentros.

\- Esto te enseñara, Potter – le decía Scorpius mientras acomodaba el cuerpo de Albus dentro de la armadura – a no meterte en asuntos que no te atañen.

Entonces, cerraron la armadura, dejando al chico de ojos verdes prisionero dentro de la armadura, con solo un rayo de sol como su único compañero. Miles de improperios y maldiciones se le ocurrieron contra Malfoy. Pero no serviría de nada. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera podía gritar o pedir auxilio. Nadie sabía que estaba allí. Solo sus ojos eran libres del hechizo y observaban por la pequeña abertura como transcurría el día… demonios, maldito sea Scorpius, pensó nuevamente el muchacho de ojos verdes al sentir que alguien pasaba por ahí y veía como se iba lejos.

Lentamente, el día se iba y, sin hacer esperar, la noche apareció, dejando caer el telón de estrellas, frente a la vista del muchacho petrificado. Sus ojos estaban cansados y su estómago hambriento. Estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que alguien lo encontrara. Ningún profesor se percató que estaba en dicha armadura y ningún compañero suyo. Hasta los fantasmas habían ignorado su presencia. En esos momentos le hubiese importado poco que el Barón Sangriento lo encontrara o Peaves, inclusive, que hubiesen tirado las armaduras. Algún escandalo habría llamado la atención de alguien de la torre. Pero, que más daba. Ningún estudiante estaría en pie de noche. Ni los profesores. De nada servía. Solo le quedaba esperar hasta mañana.

De repente, siente otra vez una nueva presencia frente a la armadura. Esta vez, se encontraba parado a poca distancia de él y muy quieto. No podía precisar si era un profesor, un estudiante o algunos de los fantasmas. Solo pudo ver una sombra en el piso empedrado. Entonces, entre susurros, una voz delicada se deslizo por el viento, murmurando palabras indescifrables. Cada una de ellas llego hasta sus oídos. Como si fuesen serpientes, recorrieron desde su cuello hasta cada punta de sus extremidades. Sus músculos podían moverse nuevamente. Era libre del maleficio de Scorpius. El muchacho miro hacia afuera de la armadura. La sombra se había ido. Tenía el impulso de llamar a quien lo había desencantado para agradecerle pero debía considerar que era de noche: no podía salir campante de la armadura haciendo un escándalo. Debía ser lo más silencioso posible.

Abrió el torso de la armadura con mucho cuidado, levanto un pie y lo apoyo sobre la abertura junto con sus manos. Mala decisión. En cuanto su peso se hizo presente en la armadura, ésta se vino abajo. Fueron los treinta segundos más largos y ruidosos de su vida. La armadura impacto contra el piso, provocando que esta se desarmara por completo. Cada parte de ella era una sinfonía muy escandalosa. Un brazo choco contra el piso y luego contra la pared, al igual que el casco. Otras de ellas chocaron entre ellas, haciendo el ruido más estridente.

Su corazón latía deprisa y el pánico no tardó en aparecer mientras estaba aún boca abajo en el piso. Más de alguien podría haberlo escuchado. Debía salir rápido de ahí. Se paró en seguida. Tuvo el instinto de irse en seguida a la torre de Griffindor antes de encontrarse con el celador. Sin embargo, aún estaba presente en su cabeza la trampa que le habían preparado a Antonie. Y era el único que sabía de aquello.

Sus pies se movieron en dirección contraria a la torre y se apresuró en ir hacia el salón, escondiéndose entre las sombras de la noche. Bajo una escaleras que lo llevarían al tercer piso, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Camino unos metros hacia la siguiente de ellas. Revisaba cada esquina por si se avecinaba algún profesor o, peor, Filch. Tras cerciorarse de que nadie estuviese por las cercanías, bajo aquella escalera que lo dejaría solo a un salón de distancia. O eso pensó. En cuanto estuvo a un escalón de distancia, se dio cuenta que la escalera cambio su posición. Maldijo por lo bajo. La escalera estaba en el pasillo paralelo al salón de trofeos. La luz de la luna llena lo ilumino cuando se hallaba caminando por ese lugar. Ninguna sombra podía tener de escondite. Entonces, unos pasos lejanos se oían detrás de él. Aquel sonido lo congelo. Volteo a ver y una luz titilante se aproximaba hacia su persona. La voz menos preciada se escuchó en ese momento, para la mala fortuna de Albus.

\- Lo atraparemos, querida – decía Filch con un tono de satisfacción – es nuestro.

El muchacho de ojos verdes huyo lo más rápido posible del celador. Aun podía oír los pasos apresurados de Filch yendo tras él. Maldición, pensó una y otra vez mientras viraba hacia el primer pasillo oscuro. Corrió como un condenado hacia el otro extremo y pudo divisar un salón vacío. Su único escondite.

Entre las tinieblas nocturnas, cruzo el umbral de la puerta y dejo la puerta entre abierta. Lo suficiente para poder ver cuando se acercara el celador. Se mantuvo sentado en el suelo, apegado a la pared y junto a lo que parecía una silla solitaria en la oscuridad. Tuvo que contener el aliento cuando escucho al celador llegar a las cercanías. Y lo peor es que estaba acompañado con su gata, la señora Norris. Pudo ver la cola de la gata moviéndose de un lado a otro en el suelo mientras esperaba alguna señal o algún sonido acusador del criminal que se hallaba prófugo.

\- ¿Ves algo, querida? – pregunto Filch con una voz melosamente nauseabunda para Albus.

El muchacho se mantuvo quieto como cuando le lanzaron el maleficio. Pudo sentir una gota de sudor correr por su rostro ante el suspenso. Solo algunas plegarias cruzaron por su mente: que se fuese de allí, que Peaves estuviese haciendo alboroto otro lugar y que se fuese de una vez. Por varios minutos, el celador estuvo parado, balanceándose de lo ansioso por encontrar a la " _rata_ ". No obstante, su entusiasmo no duro mucho, pues el hombre lanzo un gruñido al aire mientras pateaba la pared y su gata le daba un maúllo de consuelo.

\- Vámonos – le decía Filch a la gata – tal vez se fue. Pero lo atraparemos, querida.

A paso lento, el celador se retiró de la entrada del salón seguido por su fiel gata. Seguramente, se iba al salón de trofeos. Cuando sus pasos ya no se escuchaban, pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Debía salir de ahí. El celador podía volver y darse cuenta del descuido de no revisar aquel salón. Se apoyó en la silla más cercana. O al menos pensó que era una silla hasta sentir que era más blando. Un bulto negro estaba a escasos centímetros de él. Cuando se acercó para verlo mejor, escucho una leve respiración. De repente, una mano salió del bulto. Albus retrocedió de espanto. Casi grita por la sorpresa pero la misma mano que vio salir de aquello le tapó la boca. Era Antonie y, al igual que él, se veía nervioso.

\- Guarda silencio – le ordeno en voz baja y amenazante – o él vendrá.

En ese momento, Albus se sintió agradecido de haberlo encontrado y bastante aliviado. Le ahorraba la tarea de tener que buscarlo por los pasillos oscuros del castillo con el corazón en la boca por miedo al celador de la escuela. En cuanto se hallaba más calmado, Antonie le retiro su mano de la boca. Era su oportunidad de hablar e informarle todo.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí y volver a la torre de Griffindor – comenzó a decir entre susurros.

\- Si tú quieres irte, eres libre de hacerlo – le respondió en voz baja, poniendo su mochila al hombro al levantarse – yo me quedo.

\- Él no vendrá a batirse en duelo contigo – declaro subiendo el tono de voz.

Antonie lo quedo observando de reojo. Albus había atraído la atención del muchacho de piel centrina, por lo que prosiguió con su explicación.

\- En la mañana, te escuche hablar con Scorpius sobre esto…

\- ¿Acaso se te pego esa mala costumbre de meter la nariz donde no deberías? – pregunto con ironía, caminando hacia la puerta molesto.

\- ¡Escúchame! – exclamo Albus ya frustrado – después de ello, iba a clases y me topé con ellos. Los oí decir que todo era una farsa… Blair le aviso a Filch que alguien vendría esta noche… Scorpius lo planeo todo.

Antonie había abierto la puerta de par en par cuando se congelo al escuchar aquella historia. Los ojos negros se clavaron en Albus, descifrando si todo era cierto o una excusa para sacarlo de allí.

\- ¿Por qué crees que Filch está merodeando por este sector?

\- ¡Tú lo trajiste! – le respondió Antonie furioso, para la sorpresa de Albus – al correr hasta acá…

\- ¡Scorpius lo único que quiere es que te expulsen! – bramo Albus ya al límite de su paciencia, levantándose y acercándose al chico de piel centrina hasta quedar frente a frente a poco centímetros – ¡Me tuvo más de OCHO horas… petrificado… dentro de una armadura para que nada arruinara su plan!

Ambos se intercambiaban miradas fulminantes. Albus estaba harto. Estaba seguro de que Antonie no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Era lo bastante terco y cabeza dura para convencerlo. Un bufido se le escapó al muchacho de ojos verdes. No sabía cómo había perdido su tiempo en ese asunto que ni siquiera le incumbe.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras – le dijo finalmente el muchacho de ojos verdes bastante fastidiado.

Cuando Albus estaba dispuesto a cruzar el umbral de la puerta, vio una silueta peluda que movía de lado a lado una cola larga y esponjosa. Los ojos enormes y grises de la silueta lo miraban fijamente mientras les bufabas en la oscuridad. Antonie también se percató de aquella silueta y su rostros se decoloro a un tono verdoso. Maldición, pensó Albus, la señora Norris los había encontrado. En seguida, unos pasos se escucharon a lo lejos acercarse a ellos. Albus miro al pasillo y vio a una luz titilante en medio de la oscuridad.

\- ¡CORRE! – le grito Albus a Antonie.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Antonie siguió a Albus. Corrieron lo más lejos que pudieron hasta llegar a unas escaleras que bajaban a la primera planta. No tuvieron más opción que bajarlas. Era eso o ser atrapados por Filch. No sabía si la gata los había perseguido también. Ni le interesaba saberlo. Podía oír los pasos resonando en las paredes, cerca de ellos. Comenzaba a ser desesperante para ambos.

\- ¡Por aquí! – le señalo Antonie y se fue directo a los jardines del colegio.

Albus lo siguió. Ya no quería sentirse como ratón acorralado en el castillo. Ambos corrieron iluminados por la luz de la luna llena. El muchacho de piel centrina guio a Albus hasta los límites de Bosque Prohibido. Se ocultaron entre unos arbustos y helecho que aún tenían follaje para servir como escondite. Al detenerse, Albus cayó de rodillas. Ya no podía correr más. Todas sus energías de reserva se habían agotado. De pronto, un rugido de su estómago sonó muy fuerte. Se había tardado en darse cuenta en lo hambriento que estaba. Después de todo, no había comido nada desde la mañana.

Antonie aún seguía sin decir nada. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y se sentó sobre la hierba húmeda, al lado de su compañero, quien lo observo un poco extrañado. El muchacho de piel centrina se sacó la mochila de su espalda, la abrió y, dentro de ella, aparecieron dos panecillos a medio envolver. Sin mirar a Albus, extendió su brazo hacia su persona. El muchacho de ojos verdes lo observaba sin entender.

\- Come – le dijo a secas – no has comido nada en todo el día, ¿cierto?

Albus no dijo nada y acepto sin chistar. En menos de un minuto se devoro los panecillos.

\- Gracias – le dijo Albus al terminar hasta la última miga.

Antonie hizo un ademan de que lo había escuchado y no pronuncio ninguna palabra. Acto seguido, cerro su mochila y la dejo a un lado. Por unos minutos, ambos muchachos estuvieron en silencio. Albus no sabía que decir y pensaba que Antonie tampoco, hasta que este segundo lo hizo con los ojos clavados en el césped.

\- Ahora sé lo que decía ese papel…

\- ¿Qué papel? – pregunto extrañado Albus.

\- En el salón de trofeos, encontré una nota – relato Antonie mientras sus manos se empuñaban con rabia y arrancaban la maleza – solo la mire un instante antes de que Filch y comenzara a perseguirme… pero ahora sé que dice... "CAISTE, ESTUPIDO SANGRE SUCIA"…

Albus no sabía que decir. Por una parte, deseaba decirle "te lo dije". Sin embargo, al verlo, no solo la rabia e impotencia se le notaba al chico: la vergüenza se podía leer entre las líneas de su última frase. Era vergüenza por ser tan crédulo de las palabras de Malfoy. Entonces, recordó las palabras hirientes de ese día…

\- Hace unos meses – comenzó a decir Albus con voz ronca – dije cosas que no debía… y lamento habértelas dicho…

\- Silencio – le ordeno Antonie, interrumpiendo a Albus.

\- No, déjame terminar… solo quiero disculparme…

\- Silencio – reitero la orden el muchacho de piel centrina – escucho algo.

Albus dejo de hablar y agudizo el oído. Unos pasos pesados y retumbantes caminaban entre los arbustos. Ambos tuvieron el reflejo de pararse de inmediato. Antonie tomo su mochila y saco su varita. Albus hizo lo mismo. Este bosque era famoso por una razón… Entonces, una silueta enorme se asomó entre los helechos. Posteriormente, un gruñido. Seguido de un rasgadura en un tronco. Albus no podía asegurar bien. Era como escuchar a un perro.

Entonces, ambos estudiantes de Hogwarts vieron al visitante. Una criatura peluda y enorme se imponía ante ellos. Tenía enormes garras que estaban deseosas de derramar sangre. Encorvado, olfateaba su alrededor para poder guiarlo a su próxima presa. Luego, sus ojos se posaron sobre los dos chicos. Eran brillantes y azules. Su pelaje ante la luz de la luna brillaba como el oro. Un segundo gruñido se produjo, esta vez, mostrando los largos y afilados dientes, donde deslizaba lentamente la saliva. Al parecer, se le hizo agua a la boca al ver a sus dos bocadillos nocturnos.

Albus y Antonie se quedaron congelados, mirando con terror a la bestia. El miedo los invadió de manera incontrolable. El corazón del muchacho de ojos verdes latía deprisa. Sabía muy bien lo que era. Un hombre lobo. Y este ansiaba carne humana. Ambos no pudieron evitar dejar escapar un grito, poniendo a la criatura más ansiosa de atraparlos. Salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron, con la criatura detrás de ellos. La persecución había comenzado.

\- ¡AYUDA! – gritaron ambos con desesperación – ¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE!

Pero fue en vano. Nadie se encontraba por esos lares. Solo ellos y la bestia. Entonces, aquella criatura pego un salto y se interpuso en la vía de escape de ambos muchachos. Alzo unas de sus garras y dio su primer ataque. El golpe lo recibió Antonie, lastimándose el brazo izquierdo. Lo empujo varios metros lejos, hasta un tronco de pino. Se disponía a seguir a su presa para destriparlo, ante la presencia de Albus. No podía dejar que sucediese. Debía evitarlo. Saco su varita y apunto a una piedra enorme que estaba en las cercanías.

 _\- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

La piedra se levantó de la hierba y Albus la dirigió hacia el torso de la criatura. La roca salió disparada como una bala, cortándole el aliento por unos segundos. Furioso, el hombre lobo busco al responsable de aquel atrevimiento.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Perro sarnoso! ¡Saco de pulgas! ¡Por aquí! – le grito haciendo muecas burlonas

La bestia profirió un gruñido aún más fuerte que los anteriores. Se notaba molesto al ver nuevamente los colmillos. No se hizo esperar en atacar al muchacho de ojos verdes en señal de castigo ante su osadía. Albus no tuvo más opción que correr hacia el bosque prohibido. Debo estar loco, pensó mientras corría despavorido entre los grandes árboles en una tierra que no conocía. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo. Parecía eterno para el muchacho entre el pánico que sentía en cada rincón de su cuerpo pero mientras Antonie tuviese tiempo de escapar y pedir ayuda…

Las pisadas del hombre lobo se hacían notar cada vez más. Luego, este dio otro salto, golpeando una de las piernas de Albus. El muchacho rodo hasta un tronco viejo y hueco, ya carcomido por los años. Sentía un dolor intenso en su tobillo. La bestia lo arrinconó contra el tronco mientras se daba la satisfacción de acecharlo, dejando ver en los ojos verdes del chico el pánico. Temblaba sin control. Albus sentía el aliento del animal cada vez más cerca. Estaba perdido. Lo iba despedazar…

 _\- ¡Swirl herba!_

Entonces, un az de luz roja se dirigió directo al hocico de la bestia. Ese gimió de dolor, alejándose de Albus, tapándose el rostro con las garras y recogiéndose de dolor.

\- ¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre! – le grito Antonie agarrándolo del brazo y obligándolo a levantarse.

Albus y Antonie corrieron por sus vidas por varios minutos, alejándose de la bestia velozmente. Pero era probable que los alcanzara de nuevo… a menos que encontraran un escondite. Entonces, Albus vio un árbol el cual podían trepar y con suficiente hojas para ocultarlos.

\- Antonie, subamos a ese árbol – sugirió el muchacho.

Antonie la acepto sin dudarlo. Con dificultad, ambos treparon las ramas hasta más no poder. Ambos habían resultado lastimados en la persecución. No obstante, quedaron en una rama bastante gruesa que soportaba el peso de los dos, además los ocultaba el follaje abundante, sin que la bestia pudiese alcanzarlos. Los dos sudaban en frio. Antonie quedo apoyado en el tronco mientras hacia el intento de no mover el brazo. Había quedado en una posición extraña. Comparado con el tobillo torcido de Albus, él había tocado la peor parte.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Albus a Antonie haciendo referencia al brazo izquierdo.

\- Eso creo – le respondió Antonie aun jadeando, tratando de no apoyarse en ese brazo – ¿y tú?

\- Sobreviviré – le comento, tranquilizando la respiración refiriéndose a su tobillo inflamado. Inspecciono si había algún rastro del hombre lobo – tendremos que esperar a que amanezca…

\- …O hasta que se vaya a buscar otra cosa que comer – continúo Antonie.

Las horas pasaron y el cielo iba aclarando. Estaban temblando de frio ambos chicos cuando escucharon el primer movimiento en las cercanías. Inmediatamente, Albus se puso en estado de alerta. Albus debía estar seguro la identidad del caminante. Entonces, vio una luz titilando a lo lejos con una gran silueta, la cual era bastante familiar.

\- ¡¿AHÍ ALGUIEN AQUI?! – grito una voz ronca y tosca.

\- ¡Hagrid! ¡Por aquí! – levanto la voz lo más que pudo Albus. Había gastado toda su voz al gritar de susto por la bestia.

Hagrid se acercó a grandes zancadas al árbol en donde se encontraba Albus y Antonie. La lámpara que tenía sus manos gigantes los ilumino, dejando ver al guardabosque armado con una ballesta. Sin más preámbulos, Hagrid los bajo con cuidado, conduciéndolos fuera del bosque en sus hombros. Se podía observar que tenía miedo de algo. Tal vez se había cruzado con el hombre lobo, pensó Albus al llegar a la cabaña. Ya dentro, Hagrid los abrigo con una frazada, dejándolos cerca del fuego. Albus pudo sentir el calor agradable recorrer lentamente su cuerpo. Mientras, el hombre los examino a cada uno con desesperación, en busca de algo… entonces le pregunto lo sucedido. Albus le relato su encuentro con el hombre lobo. Hagrid se puso pálido en cuanto menciono que estuvieron cerca de ser devorados. Posteriormente, los miro de reojo y declaro:

\- Los llevare a la enfermería. Ambos deben curar sus heridas.

El guardabosque los llevo inmediatamente al castillo. Al llegar al ala de la enfermería, toco la puerta y vieron a Madame Pomfrey con cara de preocupación en cuanto Hagrid le conto el encuentro de ambos alumnos con el hombre lobo. Hizo recostar a Antonie en la camilla para sanarle el brazo. También con Albus para curarle el tobillo que parecía una pelota enorme. Después de untar ungüento y agitar su varita sobre las heridas de los chicos, les ordeno que se quedaran en la enfermería como medida preventiva.

Albus estaba cansado y tener en ese momento una almohada apoyando su cabeza era lo más reconfortante. Volteo a ver a Antonie. Se había quedado dormido profundamente. Era evidente que también estaba cansado.

De repente, tocaron la puerta. Madame Pomfrey no tardo en atender el llamado. Al abrirla, la Directora atravesó la enfermería. Al muchacho de ojos verdes le dio un vuelco en el corazón. ¿Qué hacia la directora ahí? Madame Pomfrey cerró la puerta en cuanto se hallaba dentro la profesora McGonagall. La mujer camino hacia ellos. Estaba en bata de dormir. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación y molestia. Albus fingió que dormía y cerró los ojos antes de que la directora se diese cuenta.

\- ¿Cómo están, Poopy? – le pregunto la profesora McGonagall con un evidente tono de aflicción.

\- Ninguna mordedura, profesora – le informo para tranquilizarla – solo un brazo roto y tobillo torcido. Les ordene quedarse.

\- Hiciste bien – le comento la directora.

\- ¿Ya lo encontraron? – le pregunto Madame Pomfrey preocupada.

\- Solo su ropa – le informo McGonagall – tendremos que esperar hasta que aclare más y que Hagrid lo encuentre. ¡Por Merlín! No entiendo como llego a suceder todo esto… en cuanto despierten, informales que pasen a mi oficina… la contraseña es _Dumbledore_.

Oyó los pasos de la directora alejarse y la puerta cerrarse tras ella. Luego, Madame Pomfrey se fue a dormir, dejando a Albus solo y con miles de preguntas en su cabeza. ¿Quién era la persona perdida? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Lo habría alcanzado el licántropo? El recordar la respuesta de la directora de que solo su ropaje había sido hallado, le dio un escalofrió en la espalda. Rogaba que esa persona estuviese a salvo. Luego, poco a poco el cansancio mental le gano. Después de todo, había sido una noche muy larga.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Albus despertó muy adolorido. No porque se hubiese torcido el tobillo sino que sus piernas estaban resentidas de tanto correr. Nunca fue bueno para los deportes, pensó al intentar sentarse en la camilla, hasta en el Quidditch apestaba. Aun recordaba cuando lo hicieron montar una escoba. Esta empezó agitarse sin control y salió disparada varios metros de su persona, dándole un golpe en la cabeza al profesor Banner, quien pasaba por ahí. Todos se rieron de él. Sin mencionar que en el segundo intento casi le rompe la nariz. Fue un total desastre de principio a fin.

Vio la camilla de Antonie. El muchacho de piel centrina ya se encontraba despierto, sentado en ella, mirándolo con una expresión en el rostro que Albus no supo descifrar.

\- Al fin despiertas – dijo madame Pomfrey apareciendo detrás de Antonie. No tardo en ir a examinarlo.

El tobillo ya no le dolía y la hinchazón había desaparecido por completo. Estaba completamente curado. No obstante, madame Pomfrey no se contentó con solo revisar su tobillo. Albus aun creía que pudo haberlo mordido sin querer el animal. El muchacho pensaba que tenían demasiada suerte por encontrarse al licántropo y salir sin mordedura.

Estuvo bastante tiempo inspeccionando todo y cuando no hayo más lugares por donde buscar, le informo a ambos que la directora deseaba verlos en su despacho y la contraseña para poder entrar. Ambos chicos se retiraron de la enfermería agradeciendo a madame Pomfrey y caminaron en silencio por los pasillos vacíos del colegio. Era de esperarse, pues los fines de semanas nadie estaba despierto tan temprano y menos si aún no salía el sol. Albus miro al chico de piel centrina. Parecía mejor de su brazo pero su silencio era preocupante. Y no era para menos. Ir a la oficina de la directora ya significaba una falta grave. Albus le inquietaba el momento en que tendría que explicar cómo llegaron al bosque. No podía decirle que su compañero iba a reunirse con Malfoy para un duelo. Delatar a Antonie le significaría la expulsión. Debía pensar alguna cosa antes de llegar a la oficina.

\- Albus, tu solo dile la verdad a la directora – dijo de repente Antonie con resignación cuando estaban a mitad de camino.

\- No podemos – le contesto Albus – te expulsaran.

Antonie se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos. Albus no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo y viendo en ese momento. Antonie se estaba rindiendo. Aceptaría las consecuencias aunque le costara su estadía en el castillo. Pero Albus no estaba de acuerdo.

\- Tranquilo, ya pensare en algo… – le informo Albus.

\- ¡Basta! – le interrumpió el muchacho de piel centrina – no quiero que mientas por mí. Aceptare toda la responsabilidad. Tú solo fuiste a advertirme….

\- Pero…

\- En el momento que creí las palabras de Malfoy, me sentencie – le dijo molesto – pero tú tienes oportunidad de salvarte. Solo diles la verdad.

Albus lo quedo mirando anonadado mientras Antonie permanecía cabizbajo. Estaba hablando en serio. Con un sabor amargo de la conversación, ambos volvieron al silencio incomodo cuando les quedaba solo unos pocos pasos de la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho de la directora. La cabeza de Albus aun daba vueltas y esperaba a que se le ocurriese algo que decir. Aunque Antonie se hubiese resignado a ser expulsado, Albus se negaba a aceptarlo. Su cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad. Debía recordar algo que pudiese salvarlos a ambos. Algún detalle. Sin embargo, al estar todo el día encerrado en una armadura, no tenía mucho conocimiento de los acontecimientos. Hasta que recordar esa mañana…

\- ¿Has visto a Michael durante el trascurso de ayer? – le pregunto Albus a Antonie, quien levanto la cabeza confundido.

\- No – le respondió Antonie – en todo el día.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Albus. Había encontrado una salida para ambos en todo este asunto. A paso decidido, se dirigió hacia la gárgola. Esta le pregunto:

\- ¿Contraseña?

 _\- Dumbledore_ – contesto de inmediato Albus.

La gárgola de piedra se hizo a un lado, dejándoles el camino libre para ambos y subir las escaleras de caracol empedradas. Albus y Antonie subieron las escaleras a paso lento. En cuanto Albus se hallaba frente a la puerta, el muchacho toco cortésmente. La voz de la directora no se hizo esperar.

\- Adelante.

El muchacho de ojos verdes abrió la puerta y vio a la mujer sentada en una silla, detrás de su escritorio. Esta vez, se encontraba vestida con su túnica verde oscuro y su sombrero negro. Su cabello castaño con franjas plateadas estaba muy bien sujeto. La cara de la directora reflejaba seriedad absoluta. La mirada era tan penetrante que Albus juraba que podía atravesar su cerebro.

\- Siéntense – les ordeno, agitando su varita e hizo aparecer dos sillas al frente del escritorio. Los chicos no se atrevieron a contradecirla y obedecieron – ahora, quiero saber lo que ocurrió.

Albus, quien estaba un poco nervioso por el semblante de la profesora McGonagall, trago un poco de saliva antes de atreverse a hablar. Se dijo a si mismo que no debía temer si quería su historia resultara convincente. Después de todo, se estaba jugando el pellejo de ambos.

\- La verdad, todo comenzó la mañana de ayer… Malfoy me gasto una broma lanzándome un maleficio y encerrándome en una armadura. Estuve todo el día encerrado hasta que Antonie me descubrió en aquella armadura en la noche – noto cierta mirada de su compañero inexplicable – después de que me libero del maleficio, me conto que Rose no había encontrado a Michael y que estaba muy preocupado por él…

\- ¿Michael Turner y Rose Weasley? – le pregunto la directora sin cambiar su expresión.

\- Si – le respondió y continuo relatando – Antonie se había ofrecido a buscarlo y yo lo acompañe… fue cuando nos topamos con el señor Filch… entre la confusión terminamos llegando al bosque y nos topamos con el hombre lobo…

\- Saben perfectamente que el bosque está prohibido a la entrada de los estudiantes, ¿cierto? – le interrumpió la profesora exasperada mientras ambos bajaban la mirada y asentían con la cabeza – y aun así, ¡se atrevieron a entrar, sin pensar en las consecuencias que traía aquella idea que acarrearía después!

\- Fue mi idea – se atrevió a decir Antonie con un hilo de voz – tenía miedo de que nos atraparan caminando de noche por el colegio… yo… lo siento…

La directora no dijo ninguna palabra ante la disculpa de Antonie y no lo hizo por varios minutos, los cuales se hacían eternos para ambos estudiantes. En sus adentros, Albus rogaba que la directora se tragara toda la historia que había escuchado. Un bufido impaciente se le escapó a la profesora McGonagall y en tono severo, dijo:

\- Ambos estarán castigados por dos semanas y no comentaran con nadie aquel incidente con la criatura. A menos que quieran que sea por un mes y que le descuente puntos a su respectiva casa…

Ambos no se atrevieron a contradecirla. Entonces, en ese momento, tocaron a la puerta y se abrió lentamente, dejando ver al profesor Neville Longvotton.

\- Disculpe, profesora – dijo educadamente el hombre – pero necesito hablar con usted.

\- Adelante – le respondió la directora – de todos modos tengo que discutir la forma de castigo de ambos presentes – y miro a ambos estudiantes – pueden retirarse.

Albus y Antonie no tardaron en salir del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, bajar las escaleras de caracol y alejarse de la gárgola. En ese momento, Albus quería gritar y saltar de alegría. Se habían escapado de la expulsión. Era toda una proeza. Simplemente no podía creerlo… solo dos semanas de castigos pero era un detalle sin importancia para él. Lo esencial era que no lo expulsaran ambos. Y lo mejor es que no les mandarían cartas a sus padres. Otra hazaña más que había logrado y que ni siquiera James había cumplido desde su llegada a Hogwarts…

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto de repente cuando se encontraba a medio camino de la torre de Griffindor.

Albus quedo mirando a Antonie, quien tenía una expresión difícil de descifrar.

\- ¿Por qué hice qué? – le devolvió la pregunta sin entender.

\- Mentiste, aun cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras – le contesto Antonie – ¿Por qué?

Albus quedo mirándolo por unos segundo y dio un chasquido con la lengua. Luego, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en el rostro de Albus, dejando aún más confundido a Antonie.

\- Porque se me dio la gana – le respondió con una voz cantarina.

\- Eres raro – comento con expresión atónita el chico de piel centrina.

Entonces, un enorme rugido proveniente del estómago de Albus se hizo presente, resonando por todo el pasillo. El estómago de Antonie también hizo lo mismo, como una pequeña sinfonía de tripas que exigían algo que comer. Ambos muchachos no pudieron evitar reírse hasta las lágrimas. Albus juraba que las carcajadas se escucharían por todo el castillo pero poco le importaba. En ese momento tan ameno, cualquier detalle era insignificante para ambos.


	4. Capitulo 4: Secretos

**_Capitulo IV: Secretos_**

Aquel lunes 9 de enero era el más gélido de todo el invierno. Además, había nevado más que nunca. Los pasillos cercanos a los jardines habían sido bloqueados por la nevada. Los profesores tuvieron que poner una barrera para que la ventisca no entrara más al castillo después de hacer desaparecer la nieve de los pasillos. Hasta la directora dio la orden de no salir hasta que la tormenta de nieve cesara. En esa tarde, ningún alumno tenía los ánimos de salir de sus salas comunes. Incluso Rose estaba tentada a faltar a Transformaciones y Albus se quedaría con ella con gusto al lado de la chimenea, al igual que Antonie, donde la compañía de este último individuo no le agrado.

\- Me puedes explicar por qué él está aquí – le exigió Rose aprovechando que Antonie había buscado un libro a la habitación.

\- Hace frio afuera – le contesto Albus arqueando las cejas mientras escribía la tarea de pociones en un pergamino.

\- No me refiero a eso – le aclaro Rose – este fin de semana ha estado pegado a nosotros. ¿Por qué?

\- Rose, es mi amigo – le espeto su primo mientras se le abrían los ojos de par en par a Rose – además, prometiste no molestarlo más.

\- ¿De un día para otro? Y debes una explicación de donde estuviste todo el día del viernes…

Albus aparto la mirada de su pergamino con fastidio. Pero en cierta forma, tenía razón. No le había contado nada de lo sucedido esa noche en el bosque solo porque la directora se los ordeno. Pero al recordar esa mañana del sábado que dormía en el sofá y saber que los estaba esperando con preocupación, suponía que debía contárselo. Con paciencia y hablado bajo para que nadie escuchara, le explico todo. En cuanto le conto la parte del hombre lobo, casi pega un grito. Albus tuvo que taparle la boca para que no llamara la atención.

\- ¿Te mordió? – le pregunto Rose con la cara pálida, examinándolo con la mirada.

\- No – dijo Albus mientras proseguía con su labor – porque Antonie me salvo…

\- ¿Qué?

Continúo su historia mientras la cara de la chica le reflejaba sorpresa, pero por sobre todas las cosas, una mezcla de extraña de sentimientos que Albus no pudo descifrar.

\- No lo comentes con nadie o la directora nos extenderá el castigo.

Ella asintió sin decir más a su primo. Después de unos minutos, no tardó en llegar Antonie con su libro de pociones y el libro enorme ya tan conocido por ambos chicos, donde Albus miro rápidamente a su prima para decirle con la mirada "no comentes nada del libro".

\- Me encontré con tu hermano – le conto Antonie un poco extrañado – me pidió que te preguntara por un Nintendo 3DS que era suyo o algo así... andaba revolviendo las cosas de Turner.

Albus no pudo evitar reír por la imagen mental de su hermano desesperado buscando su regalo de navidad. Antonie no comprendió el motivo.

\- James le presto hace unos meses un juego y Michael aún no se lo devuelve – le explico su compañero – conociendo a Michael, aún debe tenerlo con él.

\- ¿No que se había ido al hospital? – pregunto Antonie sin aun entender.

El día siguiente al ataque del hombre lobo, Albus se había enterado que Michael había tenido que ir al hospital San Mungo por otra enfermedad rara. No obstante, a Albus no le extraño, ya que parecía todo un zombi ese viernes por la mañana.

\- No sabes lo obsesivo que puede ser Michael con ese juego – le comento mientras intentaba espantar una mosca – puede estar muriéndose y el seguirá conduciendo un auto con Yoshi.

Antonie no sabía si reír o no ante ese comentario, al igual que Rose, quien puso una expresión rara cuando Albus menciono el juego. Pasó una hora antes de que James bajara del cuarto y saliera de la sala común. En ese momento, Rose por fin se atrevió a hablar.

\- Al, yo tengo el juego de James

Albus y Antonie dejaron de realizar el ensayo de pociones y le pusieron su total atención cuando Rose saco de su bolso un Nintendo partido por la mitad. Parecía la réplica tecnológica de Nick Casi Decapitado porque solo tres míseros cables mantenían unidas las dos partes del Nintendo donde se encontraban los mandos. Albus dejó caer su pluma al suelo y sintió como su estómago se le bajaba a la altura de los pies. Si James descubría que su juego se redujo a un pedazo de basura, era obvio que tomaría represalias contra él.

\- ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto Antonie abriendo los ojos como plato por tal desastre.

Rose guardo el juego con toda prisa de nuevo en el bolso, aun con la mirada baja mientras decía:

\- Lo siento, cuando se lo quite a Michael, se me resbalo de mis manos y cayo por las escaleras...

Albus no dijo nada. Todavía no se recuperaba del estado de shock. En su mente, imaginaba a su hermano mayor como un energúmeno que le lanzaba miles de maleficio en una persecución por todo el castillo y los jardines de Hogwarts, en donde terminaba el elevándose por los aires, exhibiendo su ropa interior ante todo el colegio.

\- Es oficial – declaro el muchacho de ojos verdes aun pensando en la humillación que lo haría pasar James – estoy muerto.

Rose aún no se atrevía a mirarlo y musito algo que Albus supuso que eran nuevamente sus disculpas del caso. Antonie quedo mirando a su amigo, pensativo. Acto seguido, salió disparado de la sala hacia su cuarto. No tardó mucho en volver y con el Nintendo de Albus.

\- Préstame ese – le dijo Antonie a Rose, indicando el juego roto de su bolso.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Solo préstamelo – le volvió a pedir el muchacho de piel centrina con impaciencia.

Rose, aun dudando de la petición, le paso el juego desecho a Antonie. Albus observo a su compañero visualizando detenidamente cada parte del juego de James. Luego, miraba el juego de Albus. Después, saco un libro en su mochila de hechizos pero no su grado. Parecía uno más avanzado por lo que vio Albus. Hojeo el libro hasta detenerse en una página que describía como cambiar de color y forma los objetos. Posteriormente, agito la varita y del color azulado pálido paso a un rojo carmesí, la pantalla se volvió más grande al igual que los mandos. Hasta le duplico la marca de las iniciales que James había puesto al momento de abrirlo.

Impresionado, Albus veía como su Nintendo 3DS se convertía en una réplica exacta del juego roto de James. Acto seguido, vio a su amigo que con una mirada de satisfacción, le dijo:

\- Espero que tu hermano acepte este.

\- Me acabas de salvar de la ira de James, amigo mío – le agradeció Albus mientras recibía la réplica y la metía en su mochila.

Rose miro el juego minuciosamente, impresionada del trabajo de Antonie. Acto seguido, observo a Antonie, cosa que el muchacho de piel centrina noto.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto de forma brusca Antonie.

\- Realmente, tienes mucho talento para transformaciones – le dijo Rose con una gran sonrisa.

Aquel cumplido hizo sonrojar a Antonie. Albus pudo oír un susurro parecido a un "gracias" de parte del muchacho de piel centrina y oculto su rostro tras el libro enorme. Después, Rose fue a entregarle el juego a James. En cuanto salió de la sala común, Albus dejo de escribir su composición de pociones y se quedó mirando a su amigo, sonriente.

\- ¿Lo ves? Rose puede ser, a veces, un fastidio pero es buena persona – le dijo Albus sin quitarse la sonrisa de los labios.

Antonie no dijo nada. Permaneció en silencio hasta que el retrato se abrió, dejando ver a Kenta y a Bruce. Al parecer los dos muchachos estaban buscando.

\- El profesor Neville quiere verlos – les conto Bruce, sentándose en los sillones – dice que ya decidió el castigo… ¿Qué hicieron?

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Albus evadiendo intencionalmente la pregunta.

\- Parecía bastante molesto… – les comento Kenta, dejando su mochila al lado de Bruce y acercándose al fuego.

\- … y eso no es muy normal en él – les dijo Bruce mirándolos de reojo, esperando alguna clase de explicación.

\- Si está molesto, mejor démonos prisa – dijo de repente Antonie, en un tono serio y guardando sus cosas en la mochila.

Albus lo imito y ambos salieron, dejando a Kenta y a Bruce confundidos y sin ninguna explicación. Caminaron lo más rápido posible hacia el despacho del profesor. Cuando el hombre cubierto de cicatrices en el rostro abrió la puerta, reflejando seriedad absoluta.

\- Entren – ordeno el profesor Neville.

Ambos chicos entraron sin atreverse a desobedecer. Ni se atrevieron a mirarlo cuando empezó a hablar.

\- Estuve conversando con la directora – les informo el profesor Longvotton bastante furioso – sobre lo que paso en la madrugada del sábado… ahora, me pueden decir ¿qué demonios se les cruzo por la mente al ir al bosque?

Ninguno de los dos estudiantes se atrevió a hablar. Albus ya se esperaba alguna reprimenda así de parte de su profesor. De hecho, se había tardado bastante en hacerlo. El profesor estuvo más de una hora dándoles un sermón sobre su imprudencia. Parecía que estaba desahogándose con ellos toda su rabia que había guardado durante el fin de semana. Hubiera preferido la reprimenda en la noche en que casi los come vivos esa criatura, pues estaba seguro que el sermón hubiese sido más corto.

Luego de darle la larga "charla", los quedo mirando a ambos sin quitar la expresión de enojo de su rostro.

\- La directora está de acuerdo en que su castigo lo cumplan ayudándome en el invernadero, por dos semanas y sin magia – dijo en tono cortante – y si se vuelven a meter en otro lio, será un mes. ¿Me he dado a entender?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, sin protestar. Acto seguido, el profesor les ordeno comenzar en ese mismo instante a cambiar la tierra que tenían treinta maceteros por un fertilizante que, según él, nutrirían de mejor manera las plantas. Ambos arrugaron la nariz al abrir las bolsas de fertilizante: el hedor era peor que el excremento de babosa. Ambos chicos estuvieron lo que quedaba de la tarde cambiando la tierra de los maceteros. Albus se preguntaba si se quitaría algún día el fétido olor de su túnica cuando se le volcó el contenido del segundo saco sobre su persona.

En cuanto la noche cayo, el profesor los dejo salir, dándole la instrucción de que mañana seguirían con su labor a la misma hora. Ambos estaban cansados de arrastrar los sacos de fertilizantes.

\- Aún tengo ese olor pegado en la nariz – se quejó Antonie cuando estaban en los pasillos.

\- Por lo menos no hueles a estiércol como yo – le dijo apesadumbrado, mirando su túnica manchada y sacudiendo su cabello, dejando caer restos del fertilizante – tendré que bañarme.

\- Por cierto – dijo de repente Antonie – no me contaste: ¿Quién te libero del maleficio de Malfoy?

\- No lo sé – le respondió Albus, quitándose una mugre de sus anteojos – antes de que saliera de la armadura, ya se había marchado.

" _Ven a mí, joya querida._

 _Muéstrame tu poder y muéstrame donde te puedo tener._

 _Muéstrame tu corazón y te mostrare el mío"_

Ambos muchachos quedaron helados en medio del pasillo. Albus miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo pero no vio a nadie más ellos. Entonces, cayó en cuenta en la expresión que había puesto su compañero. Era la misma de hace algunos meses en el salón de pociones y las mismas preguntas vinieron a su mente de manera atronadora.

\- ¿Tú también las oíste? – le interrogo Albus sin rodeos.

Antonie se mantuvo callado. De hecho, dudaba si debía hablar o no. Entonces, temeroso, asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento, el muchacho de ojos verdes sintió una oleada de furia iracunda.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – pregunto Albus tratando de moderar su tono de voz.

\- Desde que llegue al castillo – le respondió Antonie desviando la mirada hacia el suelo y bastante apenado.

\- Entonces, a principio de año, ¿habías escuchado y visto esas cosas? – le interrogo si poder controlar el tono de voz que había subido mucho – y, ¿me dejaste pasar por un loco?

\- En ese momento, Antonie bajo la cabeza, sin quitar la mirada del piso.

\- Lo siento – murmuro Antonie.

\- ¡¿Lo sientes?! ¡Estuve convenciéndome durante tres meses que aquello era una mera alucinación mía! ¡Convencido que había perdido la cabeza! ¡Y TÚ LO SABIAS! ¡HASTA ME GRITASTE LUNATICO! – bramo Albus.

Tras el silencio prolongado de su amigo, Albus camino a paso marcado hacia los dormitorios, donde se encerró, tiro sus cosas lejos y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, mirando hacia la pared. Estaba enojado y no quería hablar con nadie. Paso una hora o quizás dos cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Por el rabillo de los ojos, vio que Antonie con una cara de notorio remordimiento.

\- Creí que eras mi amigo – le soltó Albus.

\- Y lo soy – le confirmo Antonie con voz apesadumbrada.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué me mentiste y me seguiste ocultándolo?

\- Supongo que no quería que pensaras que era un fenómeno… – murmuro el muchacho de piel centrina.

\- ¿Y yo que soy? – le respondió Albus con cierto sarcasmo – ¿el fenómeno del mes?

\- Perdona si no te lo dije antes – se disculpó Antonie, acercándose a Albus y sentándose en el lado opuesto de la cama de este.

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados. Fue el minuto más largo de sus vidas o eso pensó Albus, cuando por fin decidió despegar su boca, dando un largo suspiro.

\- Supongo que ya lo compensaste con el asunto del juego de James – le dijo Albus en tono de resignación – por cierto, ¿alguna idea de lo que pueden ser esas cosas?

\- Ninguna – contesto un poco más serio Antonie, pero al voltearse Albus supo que estaba conteniendo felicidad de que lo perdonara – desde esa noche he estado buscando información pero no describen nada parecido.

\- La pregunta es: ¿Por qué nosotros?

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, provocándoles un susto de muerte a ambos chicos. Los chicos miraron al umbral de la puerta y distinguieron a Rose con otro chico que tenía la mitad de la cabeza vendada. Era como ver una momia, pensó Albus cuando el chico se sentó en la cama de Bruce, en silencio. Por un momento, Rose no se había percatado de la presencia de los dos muchachos, por lo que dio un respingo

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – interrogo la chica un poco nerviosa.

\- Es la habitación de los chicos – le contesto Antonie desde la misma obviedad.

\- ¿Quién es? – le pregunto Albus, la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro y el personaje se le hacia familiar.

Rose apretó los labio, los miro y luego al otro chico.

\- Es Michael.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron ambos chicos, sin dar crédito a lo que decía la chica.

Albus lo quedo viendo detenidamente. Efectivamente, algunos mechones rubios sobresalían del vendaje. Pero también observo la actitud de Michael. Temblaba y su expresión era de total ausencia. En sus ojos azules (uno de ellos, ya que el izquierdo estaba tapado) ya no tenían vida y sus manos apretaban con mucha fuerza los pliegues de la túnica.

\- ¿Michael?

El chico no respondió. De hecho, ni siquiera reacciono cuando Antonie le pasó la mano frente a su rostro.

\- Vengan – les indico la prima de Albus hacia fuera de la habitación.

Albus y Antonie se miraron, luego la siguieron. Rose cerro con delicadeza la puerta para no perturbar más a Michael. Los tres bajaron hacia la sala común y se sentaron en los sillones. Rose se sentó en la alfombra frente a ellos, con un semblante triste.

\- ¿Qué le paso a Michael? – pregunto Albus con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué le paso en la cara? – le siguió con el interrogatorio Antonie.

\- Bajen la voz – les ordeno Rose y, a continuación, dijo en voz baja – Michael… se encuentra en un estado catatónico porque hubo un incidente en San Mungo… alguien del pabellón accidentes mágicos se volvió loco y tomo a Michael como rehén cuando intentaron atraparlo y, bueno, le hizo… daño en el rostro en el proceso.

Albus y Antonie se quedaron perplejos. Rose, por su parte, prosiguió hablando:

\- Por favor, sean comprensivos con él si no quiere hablar…

…..

La noticia de que un alumno de Hogwarts había resultado implicado en aquella situación en el hospital San Mungo se esparció en un día. Y no se tardó mucho saber la identidad del chico, debido a la descripción que habían dado (cortesía del _El Profeta_ ). Ese día, Rose paso a ser la guarda – espaldas de Michael, a quien atosigaban de preguntas de muchos curiosos y lo ponían muy nervioso. Hasta tuvo que usar maleficios moco murciélago con un compañero de Ravenclaw, que no paraba de acosarlo durante todo el día hasta ponerlo histérico al borde del llanto y salir corriendo del tumulto hacia su escondite. El acoso era tal que el profesor Longvotton tuvo que amenazar a todos los alumnos de quitarles los permisos a ir a Hogsmeade (a los más grandes) y castigarlos por dos meses si seguían con ese comportamiento. Además, como medida provisional, les quitaba los ejemplares de _El Profeta_ de aquel día.

Como lo habían prometido, Albus y Antonie no presionaron ni lo inundaron de las tantas preguntas que tenían atragantadas en la garganta. En los transcursos de los días, ambos muchachos en compañía de Rose se dedicaron a ir juntos a las clases o hacerlo intentar sonreír con alguna broma que Albus recordaba en cada tanto. Pero Michael aun así no reaccionaba. Desde el día que llego del hospital San Mungo, se volvió reacio a las conversaciones, miraba la nada como un zombi y hacia los deberes en modo automático. El muchacho había perdido algo de él en su estancia en el hospital.

Lo único positivo del asunto que pudo pensar Albus era que Rose había aceptado totalmente la presencia de Antonie. De vez en cuando tenían desacuerdo pero ambos se contenían en armar la escena frente al chico rubio por temor ponerlo peor. "Por lo menos no se gritan" pensó Albus mientras veía debatir sobre la seguridad de San Mungo, aprovechando que Michael había ido a entregar un deber atrasado al profesor Slughorn.

Sin embargo, el peor estado que podía tener Michael era en las noches. Cuando todos duermen tranquilamente, el muchacho gritaba en sueños, sollozaba de angustia y hasta golpeaba a quienes lo iban a tranquilizar de manera inconsciente. Los cuatro chicos de la habitación tuvieron que llamar a Madame Pomfrey para que ella lo despertara por medio de magia y lo obligara a tomar una poción para que no soñara. A la tercera noche de su regreso, Michael entendió que era mejor irse a dormir a la enfermería para no molestar a los demás. Ese estado asustaba muchos de los chicos y Albus no era la excepción, pues entre sueños gritaba "¡no mates a Erwin! ¡Llévame a mí! ¡Yo fui el insensato!".

\- ¿Quién será Erwin? – pregunto al aire Antonie mientras él y Albus estaban en la biblioteca buscando información de las criaturas que los visitaban cada noche. Le dieron la excusa a Rose que debían repasar pociones sino Albus podía repetir las "malas costumbre".

\- No lo sé – le contesto Albus mientras seleccionaba páginas para verlas después con un adhesivo mágico – pero si le llegas a preguntar en frente de Rose, de seguro ella hará que lo lamentes.

\- Ella no lo vio esas noches, nosotros si… daba lástima verlo.

\- Antonie, yo también tengo curiosidad pero no quiero ponerlo peor…

\- Yo tampoco – le interrumpió Antonie ofendido – pero no deseo que este así toda la vida.

Albus comprendía el sentimiento de su amigo. Deseaba hacer algo para que el viejo Michael volviera.

\- Oigan, ¿Por qué tienen tantos libros aquí? – pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos chicos dieron un respingo y, como acto reflejo, cerraron de golpe los libros. Albus volteo y vio a su hermano mayor con el uniforme de Quidditch con manchas de barro y mojado de la cabeza a los pies. Albus no se había dado cuenta de que habían creado montañas y móntalas de libros apiñados en la mesa. Todos con adhesivo mágico.

\- Tarea de Defensas – se excusó Antonie dejando de lado el libro para que James no viera el título.

\- Pues, crearas un testamento por nada – le comento James entre risas – el profesor Banner no es tan estricto.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás tan mojado? – le pregunto Albus deliberadamente.

\- Comenzó a llover en medio del entrenamiento – le respondió James estrujándose las puntas de su uniforme.

\- Entonces, ¿ya están listos para vencer a Ravenclaw?

\- Ojala, hermanito – le dijo James en tono cansino – si Frank dejara de ser un colador de Quaffos sería mucho más simple.

Albus entendió perfectamente a su hermano. En el primer partido de Slytherin fue todo un desastre. El muchacho llamado Frank Dalton reaccionaba demasiado tarde a las pelotas, sin mencionar las contables bajas porque el golpeador del equipo contrario noqueo al buscador y una de las cazadoras, enviándolos a la enfermería. Ambos aun no recuperaban la conciencia. James, quien jugaba como golpeador, le envió un regalo a su contrincante directo a la cara. Le dieron una semana de castigo por vengar a sus compañeros.

\- Los reemplazantes responden bien pero Frank aun es el gran problema – le comentaba sentándose al lado de Antonie y luego, murmuro – para ser franco, estuve tentado a noquearlo con la blugger pero Brenda, la capitana, me mataría si lo hago.

\- ¿No sería mejor que renunciara? – pregunto Antonie, intentando tapar los libros cerca de el con un pergamino en blanco de manera disimulada.

\- El problema es que fue el único que se presentó para la prueba como guardián – le contesto James tirándose sobre la mesa ya resignado – habría que esperar al año entrante… por cierto, te traje algo.

Albus vio como James sacaba un ejemplar medio arrugado y mojado de _El Profeta_ debajo de su uniforme. Lo estiro en la mesa y en un titular decía:

MOMENTOS DE TERROR EN SAN MUNGO

Ambos chicos se acercaron a ver mejor el título. Albus noto que tenía la misma fecha en que Michael había sido internado. Más abajo, se encontraba en detalle la noticia.

 _Este sábado, el interno, identificado como Eric Travers, de Daños Provocados por Hechizos se intentó escapar de la habitación, eludiendo a varios del personal médico y de seguridad, tras escabullirse de una investigación realizada por el Ministerio de la Magia. En su desesperación de salir del establecimiento, tomo como rehén a un niño migrante del mismo piso, se encerró dentro de la oficina del director del hospital y lanzo maleficios a quien se acercara, amenazando de muerte contra el menor si no accedían a sus demandas._

 _Tras varios minutos de tensa situación, el equipo de Aurors comandados por William Grey logro entrar a la oficina, donde el sujeto fue reducido y se puso en poder de la justicia. Afortunadamente, el chico no salió con grandes heridas, salvo las que lo internaron en San Mungo el mismo día. (Para mayor detalle, página 4)_

Al terminar de leer, Antonie y Albus cruzaron miradas. James agarro el periódico y volvió a esconderlo en algunos de los bolsillos.

\- No sabía que Michael fuese extranjero – comento Antonie extrañado.

\- Ni yo – admitió Albus y, luego, se dirigió a su hermano mayor – ¿Cómo conseguiste el ejemplar? Pensé que el profesor Longvotton los había quitado todos.

\- Tengo mis métodos de contrabando, hermanito – se limitó a contestar James – y me atrevo a decir que es el último que queda en el colegio.

\- ¿Por qué nos lo muestra ahora? – pregunto Albus intrigado por la actitud de James.

\- ¿Recuerdas el día que me pelee con Michael para recuperar mi juego?

\- Si

\- Bueno, no malinterpretes, pero ese chico tiene una fuerza sobrehumana.

\- Eso lo dices porque aún estas dolido de que haya ganado – sentencio Albus entre risas, mientras Antonie se unió a las risas por lo bajo.

\- Escúchame – le dijo James en un tono más serio, el cual asusto un poco a Albus – estuve hablando con Linus. Él tiene un primo que trabaja en _El Profeta_ y me conto que esa versión de la historia fue la más censurada que pudo haber. No fueron los Aurors quienes redujeron al sujeto, sino que ya estaba reducido cuando lograron entrar a la oficina. También me dijo que ese lunático estaba muerto de miedo cuando lo agarraron y no paraba de gritar "¡Aléjenme de esa bestia! ¡Que se largue ese Monstruo!".

Albus y Antonie se quedaron mudos tras escuchar a James. Según la noticia, los únicos que se encontraban en aquella habitación eran el hombre y Michael. La idea de que Michael hubiese detenido a un hombre con mayor experiencia en magia era irrisoria, por no decir absurda.

\- Disculpa que te lo diga – dijo Antonie después de un largo minuto de silencio – pero ¿cómo un niño de once años reduce a un hombre mayor? ¿no te parece un poco descabellado?

\- Si algo aprendí en mis trece años de vida, Smith, es que nada es imposible – le respondió James.

\- ¿Con un tipo armado? – alego Antonie, incrédulo a la hipótesis de James – me imagino que estaba con varita en mano.

\- Si, si lo estaba – le contesto James frunciendo el ceño por la terquedad de Antonie – pero como te digo, nada es imposible. Otra cosa que me narro Linus es que los presentes escucharon gruñidos y que cuando el sujeto salió tenía moretones, arañazos y mordidas por todos lados. Marcas de dientes bien profundas.

Albus recordó el día que Michael se peleó con su hermano. Este segundo no paraba de quejarse del moretón que le había dejado ni de la mordida del brazo. Todo eso lo había hecho su amigo sin magia.

\- Solo les digo que tengan cuidado con él – les recomendó James mirando a ambos.

\- ¡SUCIEDAD EN MI BIBLIOTECA! ¡MUGRE EN MIS LIBROS!

Los tres chicos quedaron petrificados al escuchar a la bibliotecaria que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Al parecer, James había dejado rastros de barro desde la entrada de la biblioteca hasta el puesto donde se encontraban su hermano menor y el chico de piel centrina. El nivel de furia de la mujer de ver el grado de suciedad en el piso de su santuario fue tal que Antonie, Albus y James tuvieron que salir corriendo del lugar, dejando toda la búsqueda de Albus en la mesa de la biblioteca. Solo Antonie atino a agarrar tres libros de los miles que tenían allí.

Albus no sabía que pensar. En parte, estaba de acuerdo con Antonie en que no bastan solo los golpes de un niño para reducir a un adulto. No obstante, aun recordaba la manera en que peleaba Michael. Parecía toda una pequeña bestia dando mordiscos. Además, eran muchas cosas que ignoraba de la vida de Michael. Luego de cuatro meses juntos, el nunca mencionaba algo de su familia o donde vivía actualmente. Que Albus recordara, Michael jamás había revelado que era extranjero. En todo este tiempo, siempre se había dedicado a hablar de otras cosas menos relevantes.

Tras pasar dos semanas de su regreso y luego de haber cumplido el castigo impuesto el profesor Longvotton, Albus estaba dispuesto de preguntarle cosas a Michael antes de irse a dormir, para que Rose no lo regañara ni le lanzara maldiciones. Ese día, Michael se había ido a acostar temprano y Antonie aun quería seguir leyendo algunas cosas referente a las criaturas de Albania (según él, tendría mayor semejanza a lo que ellos habían visto). Kenta y Bruce jugaban ajedrez mágico y, además, Rose no estaba por las cercanías. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

Subiendo a la habitación de los chicos, a grandes zancadas. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escucha los sollozos histéricos de Michael.

\- Calma, Michael – dijo la voz de Rose, para la sorpresa de Albus.

\- ¡¿Calma?! ¡¿Cómo puedo calmarme?! – bramo Michael, otra sorpresa para el chico de ojos verdes - ¡Todo se salió de control! ¡Es un caos! ¡El peor de todos!

\- De seguro sabrán como controlar a los medios – le trato de consolar la chica.

\- ¡Ya han empezado a acosar a mi madre! – le vocifero Michael en un tono bastante brusco - ¡La han seguido muchas veces al trabajo! ¡Mira! ¡Hasta saben que estoy estudiando! ¡Y toda es mi maldita culpa!

Tras escupir sus últimas palabras, cayó en el llanto incontrolable nuevamente.

\- Ten fe de que todo saldrá bien – le consoló Rose en medio de los sollozos del chico.

\- ¡Esta situación es una bomba de tiempo! – exclamo Michael, hipando – ¡No tardaran mucho en saber lo que soy! Y… lo que estuve a punto de hacer…

\- Fue un accidente – declaro Rose en un tono no tan comprensivo – un descuido…

\- ¡Un descuido que pudo terminar en tragedia! – le contradijo Michael – ¡Pude haberlos matado a ambos!

La conversación intrigaba mucho a Albus. ¿A qué descuido se refería? ¿Quién era realmente Michael? ¿Y a quienes les había hecho daño?

\- ¿Por qué estas parado frente a la puerta?

Albus dio un respingo cuando oyó la voz de Antonie detrás de él, dándole un susto enorme. Entonces, la conversación de Rose y Michael paro en el momento que el chico de piel centrina hablo, por lo que Albus supo que ya no había caso seguir estando ahí. Abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un Michael en su total desdicha y a una Rose que dirigía una mirada disimuladamente asesina hacia los recién llegados.

La muchacha salió rápido de la habitación, murmurando un "buenas noches" y dio un portazo. Por su parte, Michael no dijo otra palabra. Ni los miro con sus ojos totalmente hinchados y se dispuso a dormir. Antonie no entendía nada y con la mirada le exigía alguna explicación a Albus. Este le dio a entender que no era el momento y le prometió en voz baja "Mañana".

Al día siguiente, cuando Michael, Bruce y Kenta ya había bajado a desayunar, Antonie no tardo en preguntarle. Albus, en voz baja, le conto toda la conversación entre Rose y Michael.

\- ¡Sabía que algo ocultaba Rose! – exclamo Antonie, para el asombro de Albus - ¡Lo sabía!

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Albus sin entender.

Ese día que salió como loco después de que ese tipo de Ravenclaw lo atronara con preguntas, salí a buscarlo. Michael no dejaba de repetir que no debía estar aquí y que era un monstruo cuando lo encontré. Por un momento pensé que no estaba en sus cabales pero después me miro y empezó a pedirme perdón.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé – admitió Antonie – ni me atreví preguntar, daba mucha pena verlo… lo raro es que Rose me pidió que no lo comentara con nadie cuando se lo conté…

Albus se quedó mudo. Todo aquellos se había convertido en una madeja de secretos tan grande que no sabía dónde comenzar.

\- ¿Qué estará ocultándonos? – pregunto Albus a Antonie.

\- No sabría decirte – le contesto Antonie – no recuerdo nada malo que Michael haya hecho. De hecho, tiene antecedentes más limpios que nosotros dos juntos.

Después de vestirse y tratar se pensar algún motivo por el cual Michael les tuviese que ocultar información, ambos chicos fueron a desayunar. Al estar a unos metros del Gran Salón, vieron Michael salir solo. Era extraño no verlo con Rose a su lado y ambos tuvieron la misma idea: interrogarlo. Apresuraron el paso para alcanzarlo pero ya unos metros, Albus vio que había un grupo más que lo estaba esperando. Scorpius Malfoy se acercó disimuladamente a Michael y se interpuso en su camino de manera deliberada. Con actitud petulante, sus ojos grises se posaron en el chico vendado, cruzándose con los ojos azules. Albus no pudo evitar notar que Michael era una cabeza más alta que Scorpius.

\- Buenos días, Turner – pronuncio el chico con indiferencia.

\- Buenos días, Malfoy – le saludos Michael con un tono gélido, sin perder el contacto visual – no quiero ser grosero pero tengo prisa.

\- Oh, vamos – le contesto Scorpius con una sonrisa insuficiente – aún faltan veinte minutos para empezar las clases.

\- No dispongo de tanto tiempo como tú, Malfoy.

\- Esto solo tomara cinco minutos.

Entonces, Blair y los gemelos Eastman lo rodearon y lo hicieron de tal forma que Michael no alcanzo a sacar la varita de la túnica. Ambos gemelos le sujetaron los brazos y lo obligaron a arrodillarse. Era señal suficiente para Antonie y Albus para interceder. Albus les lanzo a unos de los gemelos el hechizo de piernas gelatinas, pero Blair reacciono más rápido e hizo el encantamiento escudo. Malfoy miro por encima del hombro de Blair y vio a ambos chicos con varita en mano. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

\- Oh, pero si es Potter y Smith – comento con un tono melosamente nauseabundo para Albus – bien, por lo menos así me ahorro algunas fotografías – y mostro una cámara fotográfica espontanea con una sonrisa cínica – Veamos, creo que sería mejor quitar esos vendajes… para que el mundo vea el monstruo que eres…

En cuanto pronuncio esas últimas palabras, Michael se inquietó mucho. Empezó a forcejear para liberarse, pero los gemelos eran igual de fuertes que él. Antonie les lanzo un hechizo para que pararan pero Blair defendía bien.

\- ¡Déjenlo en paz! – exigió Albus rabioso.

Malfoy hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Albus y le quito el nudo del vendaje. Este se deshizo inmediatamente y el vendaje se dejó caer al piso empedrado. El chico de facciones anguloso estaba listo para tomarle una foto.

 _\- ¡Petrificus Totalis!_

Rose apareció a las espaldas de Malfoy e inmovilizo sus tres compinches, quienes cayeron rígidos al suelo. Acto seguido, le dio una patada en las canillas, forzándolo a botar la cámara al piso y a él también. Albus vio una mirada de rabia y desprecio hacia el chico de Slytherin. Sujetaba tan fuerte la varita que notaba chispas rojas brotaban sin control.

\- ¡Al! ¡Antonie! ¡Levanten a Michael y llévenlo a la enfermería! – le ordeno Rose.

Sin atrever a cuestionarla, Antonie y Albus ayudaron a levantar a Michael con cuidado, ante miradas de gente que pasaba por ahí y que había quedado a ver el espectáculo. Ni siquiera había notado que la presencia de espectadores de todas las casas. En ese momento y sin importarle la mirada de los curiosos, Rose agarro a Malfoy del cuello de la túnica y le dio una buena dosis de bofetadas. El sonido de cada una de ellas era más fuerte que la anterior. "Da miedo verla", pensaron ambos chicos de Gryffindor.

\- ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?! ¡MALDITO SANTURRON IDIOTA! – le grito a todo pulmón la chica que llego a estremecer a Malfoy – ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE TE VEA MOLESTANDO A MICHAEL, ME ENCARGARE DE ENVIARTE AL QUINTO INFIERNO!

En cuanto termino de gritarle, lo empujo tan lejos de su camino que se golpeó la cabeza contra el piso. Acto seguido, camino hasta donde estaban sus tres amigos.

\- Muévanse – mando la chica en tono cortante.

Ambos chicos obedecieron sin chistar. Caminaron entre medio de la multitud que se había formado y lograron liberarse de ellos. Mientras caminaban, Michael no atrevía a mover la cabeza. Mantenía la mirada clavada en el piso, sin cruzar alguna palabra.

Al llegar a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey los hizo pasar a una salita de al fondo, el cual era bastante privada. Recostaron a Michael y la mujer fue en busca de pociones y vendaje que se había agotado del botiquín. La luz tenue del lugar iluminaba cada rincón del lugar hasta el rostro del muchacho rubio. Antonie, Rose y Albus vieron la mitad de la cara con la piel carcomida y desfigurada. Se extendía desde la ceja izquierda hasta el mentón. Por suerte, el ojo izquierdo aun parecía tener visión porque Madame Pomfrey le hizo hacer seguir la varita con la mirada.

\- Tendrás que seguir bebiendo esta poción – le recomendó pasándole un vaso colmado de una sustancia verdosa y pastosa – traeré el díctamo.

La mujer fue en busca de la medicina, dejando a los cuatro chicos solos. Ninguno de los cuatro se atrevió a hablar. Antonie parecía estar en shock, Rose aún estaba muy enojada para hablar, Michael se encontraba ensimismado tomando la poción y Albus no sabía que decirle. El daño en su rostro era bastante serio pero aún no se explicaba como algo así no se hubiese curado ya.

Madame Pomfrey trajo una botella y un gotero, donde recolecto algo de líquido dorado, poniéndole tres gotas cerca de una fosa nasa, en el pómulo y en la mejilla. El líquido recorrió cada surco de la carne dañada. Luego, se volvió esa especie de espuma y dio lugar a un pedazo de piel nueva. El problema era que no cubría lo que correspondía a la piel carcomida, dándole a Albus la respuesta a su cuestionamiento. Por alguna razón, no se podían curar del todo y Albus lo sabía: alguien le conjuro magia negra. El chico de ojos verdes aun recordaba a su tío George sin una de sus orejas cuando le hicieron un maleficio oscuro. Nunca pudieron reconstruirla.

En cuanto Michael termino de tomarse la poción y le pusieron nuevamente el vendaje, los cuatro se retiraron de la enfermería y fueron a la clase de Historia de la Magia. En el camino nadie hablo en los pasillos desiertos. Al entrar, se sentaron lo más lejos posible del pizarrón. El profesor Binns ni se inmuto cuando ellos llegaron. Seguía dando su clase con esa familiar voz de ultratumba.

En todo el día nadie se atrevió a tocar el tema. Excepto Antonie, ya después de la cena. Agarro a Michael por el brazo y lo arrastro a la habitación de los chicos, que se encontraba vacía. Rose lo siguió exaltada y Albus fue tras ellos por si se presentaba algún percance entre su prima y su amigo. Cuando los cuatros se hallaban dentro de la habitación, Albus cerró la puerta, donde Antonie lo hizo sentarse en una de las camas de golpe. Por lo que pudo vislumbrar Albus, el muchacho de piel centrina estaba bastante contrariado.

\- ¿Quién te hizo esa herida? – le pregunto de golpe Antonie a Michael

Michael se puso muy nervioso y no contesto pero Rose lo hizo por él, exasperada:

\- Ya te dije lo que paso, tonto.

\- Mentirosa – declaro Antonie sin quitarle la mirada a Michael – ¿no leíste los diarios, Weasley? Decían que salió prácticamente ileso, salvo por las heridas que lo ingresaron al hospital… ninguna enfermedad fue mencionada… además, estaba en el mismo piso que ese loco que lo tomo por rehén ¿sabes cuál era, Weasley?

Rose se quedó callada, compungida y nerviosa. Albus escucho esto e hizo memoria, dándole razón a su amigo. Era…

\- ¡Ese piso se llamaba "Daños provocados por hechizos"! – le grito Antonie.

Todos se quedaron mudos. Michael no dejaba de temblar y se recogió a tal punto que parecía un niño pequeño que temía de una reprimenda muy dura.

\- ¿Quién te hizo esa herida? – reitero la pregunta Antonie a Michael.

\- No lo sé – murmuro Michael desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – intercedió Albus – esa herida es bastante grande y estoy seguro que utilizaron magia negra…

En ese momento, Albus enmudeció en ese punto. Su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad. Hacia conectar cada evento en su cabeza. Esos eventos que dieron lugar a una noche de luna llena.

\- Exacto – le dio la razón Antonie, pero no se encontraba muy feliz de ello – esa herida la hizo un intento de hechizo de artes oscuras…

\- ¿Cómo saben eso? – pregunto Rose nerviosa pero a la vez intrigada.

\- Porque yo fui quien se la hizo – contesto con mucho pesar el chico de piel centrina – en la noche que escapamos de un hombre lobo que estaba en los límites del bosque prohibido.

Michael colapso en ese momento. Temblaba y le brotaban las lágrimas sin control.

\- Michael, tú eras ese hombre lobo, ¿cierto?

\- Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento… – repetía Michael entre susurros, hipando y sollozando en silencio – ese día se me había olvidado tomar la poción… cuando me di cuenta, ya era tarde… solo tuve tiempo para escapar al bosque prohibido… y después, todo se puso en blanco…

\- ¿En blanco? – pregunto Albus

\- Al, Antonie, quiero que entiendan algo – interrumpió Rose, recuperando la voz – Michael no es consciente de sus actos cuando se transforma. Es más, no tiene ningún recuerdo de esa noche que estaba en el bosque. El me conto que solo recuerda que despertó semidesnudo, sangrando y con mucho dolor. Traten de entender la situación…

\- La entiendo perfectamente, Weasley – le respondió Antonie en un tono glasear.

\- ¡No lo haces! – bramo Rose contra el chico de piel centrina bastante enojada – ¡Lo pones en contra la pared como si fuera un criminal! ¡Entiendo que casi los mate pero no te da derecho de tratarlo así!

\- ¡Cállate! – estalló Antonie contra la chica. Albus vio el rostro del chico totalmente contrariado – ¡¿Por quién me tomas?! ¡¿Por el imbécil de Malfoy?! ¡¿Crees que me hace sentir mejor que tenga esa herida de manera permanente en la cara?! ¡Pues, no! ¡¿Crees que me gustaría burlarme de algo tan serio?! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡¿Crees… crees que no sé lo que es el miedo a que te apunten con el dedo por ser diferente?! ¡Te tengo noticias, Weasley! ¡Durante cinco años estuvieron insultándome, tildándome de monstruo y lanzándome piedras cada vez que tenían oportunidad en mi pueblo natal!

En ese momento se levantó un mechón de cabello y dejo ver una larga línea blanca que iba desde la oreja hasta la mandíbula, la cual Albus supuso que era una vieja cicatriz, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos. Ahora Albus comprendía porque se había dejado crecer tanto el cabello. Debía de tener más de una cicatriz dando vuelta por su cabeza.

\- ¡¿Crees que no sé lo que es perder el control?! ¡Por supuesto que se siente! – siguió Antonie con el aire entre cortado, esta vez mirando a Michael – ¡Estuve a punto de matar a quienes me perseguían cada día! ¡Ni tenía idea lo que me pasaba o lo que le pasaba a ellos! ¡Cuando me di cuenta todos tenían fracturas y sangraban por todos lados!

En ese minuto, Antonie agarro a Michael por el cuello de la túnica. Este segundo estaba muy asustado por la actitud de Antonie.

\- Te voy decir esto solo una vez – le murmuro Antonie – deja de lloriquear y auto compadecerte que de nada sirve. Cambia esa cara lastimera que tienes o seré yo quien te la cambie. ¡Enfrenta tus problemas como hombre!

Acto seguido, soltó a Michael y camino a paso muy marcado hacia la puerta. Salió tan rápido que Albus no tuvo tiempo para seguirlo. Ya volvería, pensó Albus, de todas formas quería hablar con Michael primero.

\- Creo que Antonie tiene razón, Michael – comenzó a hablar Albus con un semblante serio – y me indigna el hecho que no hayan confiado en nosotros. Pensé que había quedado claro que éramos amigos.

Tras esas palabras, Michael, después de dos semanas de retardo y ser reacio a cualquier emoción positiva, rio entre lágrimas, abrazando a los dos presentes.

\- Sabes que si Antonie vuelve y te ve llorando aún, te pateara el trasero, ¿cierto? – le comento Albus divertido de la situación.

\- Dejemos este asunto entre nosotros – le dijo Michael sin dejar de sonreír.


	5. Capitulo 5: Detrás de las voces

_**Capítulo V: Detrás de las voces**_

Después de la conversación en la habitación, Michael volvió a ser el mismo chico risueño, glotón y despreocupado de siempre. Hasta decidió dejar el vendaje en la herida, lo cual preocupo a Rose por si la herida sufría mucho por el frio clima del mes de febrero.

\- Tendré que acostumbrarme – dijo Michael en el almuerzo, tras devorar su cuarto postre – además, el dolor me sirve de recordatorio que siempre debo tomarme la poción – y rio de manera despreocupada.

\- Oye, Michael – le dijo Albus en voz baja, asaltándolo una duda repentina – no influye nada la mordida que le diste a James, ¿cierto?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto Antonie, quien terminaba de comer su arenque ahumado.

\- A mi tío Bill lo mordieron no transformado y se quedó con el gusto por la carne cruda.

\- Ah, eso – dijo Michael, entendiendo al punto donde quería llegar – pues, no.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? – pregunto sin entender Antonie – es la misma situación.

\- Salvo por un detalle – dijo Michael y les indico a los tres para que se acercaran, pues no quería que nadie escuchara – soy el primer hombre lobo en el mundo que mis mordeduras no transmiten el virus.

Los tres quedaron anonadados y Albus, aliviado.

\- Eso es extraño – admitió Rose – porque normalmente la ponzoña se transmite por la mordedura.

\- Lo sé – le dijo Michael encogiendo los hombros – por eso en mi país querían diseccionarme entero.

Rose, Antonie y Albus se pusieron blancos como la cera al imaginar aquella situación.

\- Di… ¿Diseccionarte? – se atrevió a preguntar Antonie.

\- En cuanto se enteraron que no era contagioso – empezó a relatar Michael – el gobierno de Estados Unidos creyó que sería beneficioso saber más de mi condición – Michael dijo esa frase con tal desdén que dio a entender su repudio ante esa idea – Así que hicieron todo lo posible para que mi madre accediera a que realizaran experimentos conmigo. Obviamente se rehusó. Cuando se enteró que iban a hacerle un juicio para arrebatarle la custodia, mi madre pidió asilo político aquí y nos fuimos en cuanto pudimos. Yo tenía siete cuando partimos de Alaska, mi ciudad natal.

\- Pero, ¿Cómo sabes que te iba a diseccionar?

Michael rio con tal fuerza que no sabían si era real o forzada.

\- Mis padres era funcionaria del gobierno – le respondió Michael – sabían muy bien cómo funcionaban las cosas allá. Hasta habían organizaciones ligadas que te hacían helar la sangre.

Michael se estremeció e hizo el gesto de querer espantar una idea como a una mosca. Albus se imaginaba a un hombre con cara de maniaco queriendo cortar partes del pobre muchacho, lo que le dio escalofríos.

\- Dijiste que tú y madre vinieron aquí – dijo de repente Antonie, empezando el postre - ¿Y tu padre? ¿Se quedó en Alaska?

Michael le hizo el ademan para que se acercara pero con una cara muy seria.

\- Mi padre y hermano mayor murieron intentando protegerme cuando ese sanguinario hombre me mordió e intento secuestrarme.

Después de aquella respuesta, Antonie no quiso preguntar más y los cuatro fueron a la clase de Herbología. Luego de la lucha semanal que Albus debía hacer contra las plantas que no querían ser podadas ni cambiadas de macetero, fue al baño a limpiarse la tierra de su túnica en compañía de Antonie y Michael (Rose había ido al de chicas).

\- No se cómo una planta causa tantos problemas – farfullo Albus tras quitarse otra mota de tierra en el pelo.

\- Intenta hablarles lindo y serán más sumisas contigo – le dijo entre risas Michael desde su cubículo.

\- Yo no creo que eso funcione – comento Antonie desde cubículo vecino – lo intente el primer día que nos pusieron esas plantas y me siguen vomitando encima.

La carcajada de Michael se oyó en todo el baño, contagiando a sus amigos. Cuando salieron del baño, Albus vio al grupo de Malfoy pasando cerca de ellos. Sin embargo, Malfoy los ignoro olímpicamente. Solo les dedico una mirada de odio a Antonie y a Michael.

\- Eso no se ve todos los días – comento Rose extrañada y se dirigió a Antonie – ¿Qué le hiciste?

\- Nada – le dijo Antonie con tal naturalidad que hasta a Albus se lo hubiera creído pero como conocía tanto a su amigo que ya sabía que era una mentira.

\- Oh, vamos, Antonie – le insistió Michael con una sonrisa de complicidad – suéltalo, ya.

\- Les digo la verdad – también insistió Antonie tercamente a su mentira.

\- Y tengo un Dragon que escupe galleons – dijo Albus con sarcasmo – solo dilo.

\- Ya les dije que no le hice nada – murmuro Antonie pero en la comisura de los labios se le dibujo una sonrisa tan abierta que Albus pensó que estallaría de risa – pero, de parte de la directora, no tengo idea que tipo de amenaza habrá recibido para que me odie de esa manera.

Albus, Michael y Rose quedaron viendo como contenía la risotada el muchacho de piel centrina.

\- ¿La Directora? – pregunto Rose sin comprender.

\- Momento – interrumpió Michael poniéndose pálido – ¿Malfoy lo sabe?

\- Tranquilo, no dirá nada – le sereno Antonie (entre risas) y relato en cuanto se tranquilizó su amigo – en cuanto quiso sacarte la foto supe él sabía algo… así que lo obligue a decirme lo que sabía… tengo mis métodos para hacerlo hablar – y el muchacho de piel centrina hizo tronar sus nudillos – así que lo obligue a ir con el profesor Longvotton (su cara de idiota la recordare por siempre) y él se lo llevo ante la directora. Imagino que se juega su estancia en Hogwarts si dice algo.

\- Pero ¿Y Blair? ¿Y los gemelos Eastman? – pregunto Rose preocupada.

\- Ellos son tan inteligentes como lo es una silla – sentencio Antonie dejando escapar una carcajada – también los comprobé y ellos solo siguen ordenes de Malfoy por diversión. Él nunca les cuenta el motivo original de sus planes a ellos tres. Ellos me contaron que el muy imbécil de Malfoy quería una foto para enviarla a una periodista de mala muerte que ofrecía dinero por cualquier cosa del chico involucrado en aquel escándalo. Ellos se tragaron que él quería el dinero pero supongo que Malfoy quería que empezara a investigar para causarte problemas.

De repente, Michael salto hacia a Antonie y abrazo tan fuerte que el muchacho de piel centrina le costó respirar.

\- ¡Haz salvado mi pellejo y el de mi madre! – exclamo Michael en un modo demasiado teatral – ¡Te estaré eternamente agradecido!

\- ¡No exageres! – replico Antonie sonrojado e intentando librarse de Michael - ¡Suéltame! ¡Me asfixias!

Albus y Rose se echaron a reír por aquella escena. Después de que Michael liberara a Antonie, fueron a la biblioteca para hacer el ensayo del profesor Slughorn y Antonie quería alguna lectura complementaria (Albus se imaginó de que tipo era). Los cuatro se sentaron en el rincón más recóndito de la biblioteca para que la bibliotecaria no los escuchara hablar (la mujer tenía una obsesión enfermiza por el silencio).

\- Por cierto, tengo algo tuyo – dijo Michael, dándole una carta abierta a Antonie – se te cayo el otro día.

\- Gracias – le contesto Antonie agarrando la carta y metiéndola en su mochila.

\- ¿Quién es Tania? – pregunto de repente Michael – ¿tu hermana?

\- Una amiga – se limitó a contestar Antonie hojeando el libro de pociones, bastante incomodo ante la pregunta.

Inmediatamente, Rose levanto la cabeza de su ensayo al igual que Albus. Michael, Rose y Albus intercambiaron miradas, insatisfechos ante la respuesta. Una ávida mirada de Rose se posó sobre el muchacho de piel centrina.

\- ¿Siempre te escribe? – le pregunto Rose con una sonrisita burlona.

\- Solo cuando le mando la lechuza del colegio – contesto Antonie sin quitar la mirada del libro.

\- ¿Y no tiene lechuza propia? – pregunto Michael de manera inocente.

\- Es muggle – respondió mirándolo molesto y alzando una ceja – y su madre le tiene fobia a los pájaros.

\- ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? – pregunto Rose sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro – no nos ha dicho nada de eso en todo este tiempo.

Antonie vio que sus amigos no quedarían satisfechos hasta sacarle toda la información. Cerro el libro, y lo dejo a un lado, ante las miradas expectantes de Albus, Rose y Michael.

\- Es una amiga de la infancia que me ayuda a cuidar a mi madre – explico Antonie algo fastidiado – antes de que entrara al colegio, mi madre se encontraba delicada de salud y la única que sabía en dónde estaría era Tania (desde hace mucho que sabía que no era normal). Me prometió que me mantendría al tanto de todo lo referente a mi madre – hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de sus amigos y vio a Rose que cambio de reacción – por lo que me conto, tuvieron que operarla para extirparle un tumor benigno del útero pero ya se encuentra mejor. Tania y su madre (quien es la mejor amiga de mi madre, por cierto) se aseguran que tomen las medicinas recetadas por el doctor…

\- Es por eso que no querías que profesor Longvotton enviara cartas a tu madre, ¿cierto? – interrumpió Albus tan de repente que el muchacho de piel centrina se sorprendió – no quería que nada la alterara. Esa vez que nos castigaron…

Albus recordaba la expresión de Antonie cuando los castigaron por el pleito contra Malfoy. En el momento que le dijeron que enviarían carta, el mundo se le había ido encima.

\- Tuve suerte esa vez – comento tapándose la cara – Tania recogió la carta del profesor cuando fue por unas cosas de mi madre a mi casa. En ese tiempo, mi madre se hallaba tan mal que se descompenso en el trabajo y no llego a casa hasta después de una semana.

Entonces, Albus recordó otra cosa. Esa tarde, había estado llorando Antonie. No era porque lo habían regañado, sino que Antonie se encontraba muy preocupado por su madre y aquella situación. Albus tuvo el tacto suficiente para no mencionarlo ahí en la biblioteca.

\- En fin, mi madre está mejor y Tania se encarga de cuidarla – conto Antonie desenrollando un pergamino.

\- ¿Tu padre no pudo haberla cuidado? – salto Rose bastante indignada.

\- Mi padre se encuentra muerto desde que yo tenía dos años – le contesto Antonie en tono de broma – no puedo decirle que se mueva de la tumba para que cuide a mi madre. Aunque la idea esta estupenda, debo admitirlo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – le interrogo Albus.

\- Nunca lo preguntaste – le respondió Antonie encogiendo los hombros y vio que lo miraban con cara de preocupación los tres chicos – ¡Oh, por favor! ¡No exageren! Ni me acuerdo de su rostro para ponerme a llorar por la pregunta. Era muy pequeño. Además, murió siendo un héroe.

\- ¿Un héroe? – le pregunto Michael, figurándose lo que quería decir.

\- Nos salvó a mi madre y a mí de unos imbéciles que quisieron robar la casa. Tengo recuerdos vagos de los desgraciados. Se vestían de manera ridícula y estaban locos. Sospecho que eran drogadicto. Mi madre decía que si no hubiera sido por él, la habrían matado.

Esa última frase la pronunció con tanto orgullo que los tres sintieron el respeto de su amigo hacia el hombre fallecido.

\- ¿Podemos terminar el ensayo de pociones si no es mucha molestia? – pregunto Antonie, harto del tema y abriendo el libro para copiar un párrafo que le encontraba utilidad.

\- Claro – le respondió Albus agarrando la pluma.

….

Albus despertó sobresaltado aquella mañana del 8 de marzo. Ese sábado era el único despierto tan temprano. La luz del sol aún no se presentaba, indicando que Albus se encontraba consiente antes del alba. A tientas, busco sus anteojos y se sentó en la cama. Aún tenía el pulso acelerado y le corría una gota de sudor en el rostro. Era real… demasiado real ese sueño… o más bien, pesadilla…

El chico evitaba recordar pero las imágenes iban de manera instantánea. Sumergido en la oscuridad, un sujeto encapuchado rondaba a Albus. El chico de ojos verdes trataba de escapar pero este siempre lo encontraba, riéndose entre las sombras.

Esa escena que lo acosaba desde hace tres semanas, empeoró ese día. Al intentar escapar, encontró un sendero que lo llevaba a algún refugio contra el malvado acosador. Pero, erro. Albus se encontró un panorama peor y muy aterrador. En un rio carmesí, montones de cadáveres estaban flotando, mostrando los rostros de las desafortunadas víctimas que tenían cortes mortales en cada rincón de ellos: Rose, Michael, Antonie, sus hermanos, sus padres, tíos y primos. Todos muertos. Entonces, el hombre encapuchado aparecía por detrás y lo inmovilizaba. Acto seguido, sacaba un largo cuchillo de sus ropajes y lo acercaba lentamente al cuello de Albus.

\- Ya eres mío – murmuraba el extraño en un tono demencial.

Como último recuerdo de aquella pesadilla, el hombre presionaba la hoja sobre su cuello y veía como su propia sangre salpicaba, cayendo lentamente al rio. Al figurar por su mente esa escena, de manera inconsciente, Albus pasó su mano alrededor de su cuello. Había sentido la presión y el filo de ese cuchillo atravesar su piel, su garganta y su tráquea.

El muchacho se levantó de su cama y fue hacia la ventana. Necesitaba despejar su mente un momento. Pudo escuchar los ronquidos de Michael y los balbuceos matutinos de Bruce mientras miraba a través del cristal. Para estar cerca de la primavera, estaba todo cubierto por la neblina. Los arboles del bosque prohibido apenas se veían y las montañas desaparecían detrás de las nubes.

Con ese panorama tan gris apreciaba mejor su reflejo... y la de un extraño. Los ojos verdes de Albus se posaron sobre la imagen de un hombre encapuchado, donde apenas se veía su boca pero le sonreía con altanería. Estaba justo detrás de él. Albus no pudo evitar girar la cabeza mientras se echaba hacia atrás y chocaba con la mesita de noche. Sin embargo, ya no había nadie. Miro nuevamente el espejo. El encapuchado se había ido sin dejar rastro como las criaturas que lo acosaban a él y a Antonie cada viernes.

Asustado, decidió despertar al muchacho de piel centrina. Si volvía a aparecer, por lo menos tendría un poco de ayuda. Después de todo, Antonie sabia más maleficios que él y Rose juntos. Fue hasta la cama de su amigo y le sacudió el brazo. Antonie balbuceo algo sin sentido y abrió los ojos con pereza. Miro a Albus y, luego, su reloj.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Antonie un poco fastidiado.

\- Vi algo por la ventana – le murmuro Albus, indicando con el dedo la ventana cercana a su cama.

\- ¿Para eso me despiertas un sábado a las seis de la mañana?

\- Es en serio – le dijo Albus subiendo un poco el tono de voz – había un tipo aquí en la habitación. Se reflejó en el vidrio de la ventana cuando miraba hacia afuera. Hizo exactamente lo mismo que las criaturas.

Antonie despertó de inmediato al escuchar la última frase y miro hacia todas partes de la habitación. Pero, al igual que Albus, no vio a nadie. El muchacho de piel centrina salió de su cama y recogió su varita. Albus también agarro la varita cuando se acercaron a la ventana cercana a su cama y Antonie examinaba el reflejo. Acto seguido, Antonie fue hacia la puerta y hecho un vistazo hacia las escaleras. Nadie andaba de pie. Nadie.

Antonie le hizo señas para que bajaran a la sala común. Albus lo siguió y ambos se sentaron en los sillones. Automáticamente, el fuego de la chimenea se encendió y pudieron disfrutar un poco del calor que les daba.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que viste? – le pregunto Antonie sin rodeos.

Albus le conto del hombre encapuchado y Antonie lo escucho atentamente, sin cambiar de expresión.

\- Tal vez estoy un poco paranoico – le comento Albus sintiéndose un poco estúpido por hacer escándalo del asunto – tuve una pesadilla con el mismo sujeto.

Al recordar la pesadilla, no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por el cuello. Antonie lo miro de manera rara. Casi solidario pero a la vez asustado y Albus no pudo ignorar aquello.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Albus.

\- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla en donde ese sujeto te seguía en un lugar oscuro? – le devolvió la pregunta Antonie.

\- Sí, desde hace semanas – le contesto Albus un poco incómodo y asombrado de la descripción exacta de su pesadilla – pero ahora… se puso peor…

\- Ayer tuve esa misma pesadilla – le confeso Antonie casi en murmullos.

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados mirando el fuego de la chimenea, sumidos en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué solo ellos les sucedían aquello? ¿Y por qué el mismo sueño? Eran sucesos tras otros sin sentidos que los dos muchachos no obtenían respuestas.

\- ¿Qué hacen levantados tan temprano?

Ambos muchachos miraron a los pies de la escalera y vieron a Michael vestido y con túnica puesta.

\- Nosotros también nos preguntamos lo mismo – le dijo Albus con ironía.

\- ¿Por qué estas vestido? – le pregunto extrañado Antonie – es sábado.

Debo ver a profesor Slughorn por lo de ya saben qué – y Michael se apuntó a sí mismo.

\- Ah, eso – dijo Antonie entendiendo a su rubio amigo.

\- Debo hacerlo antes que los demás despierten – se excusó Michael yendo hacia la puerta.

\- Te acompañamos – dijo de repente Albus – de todos modos ya estamos despiertos.

Luego de cambiarse de ropa, Albus, Antonie y Michael salieron de la sala común. Los pasillos del colegio estaban desiertos. Solo los fantasmas andaban de un lugar a otro, en silencio. De vez en cuando, Michael los miraba pero no se atrevía a hablar, al igual que Albus y Antonie, quienes aún estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a la mazmorra, Michael toco la puerta, en donde el profesor Slughorn abrió la puerta en bata de dormir aterciopelada de color rojo. Se llevó una sorpresa al notar que el chico rubio no estaba solo.

\- Buenos días, profesor – le saludo Michael.

\- Buenos días – le devolvió el saludo el anciano profesor un poco aturdido – veo que traes compañía.

\- No se preocupe por nosotros, profesor – apresuro a decir Albus – ya lo sabemos pero tenga por seguro que el secreto está a salvo con nosotros.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso – respondió con alivio el profesor Slughorn – entren.

Los tres chicos entraron al despacho. En cuanto entraron, notaron un desagradable olor proveniente del escritorio del profesor. Había un caldero enorme con una sustancia pastosa y café, gorgoreando sobre llamas mágicas, a fuego lento. El profesor se acercó al escritorio y tomo un cucharon, introduciéndolo en el caldero. Saco un vaso y lo colmo de aquella sustancia de olor repugnante y se lo paso a Michael.

\- Gracias – le dijo Michael mientras hacia una mueca de asco al ver el vaso.

Acto seguido, Michael se lo bebió de un trago. En cuanto la poción paso toda por su garganta, se puso totalmente verde y Albus tuvo la impresión que iba a vomitar. El profesor le recibió el vaso cuando Michael se lo devolvió y lo colmo nuevamente de esa poción.

\- Espera unos minutos antes de tomarte esta porción – le recomendó el profesor al ver el tono verdoso de la cara de Michael – la dejaremos en tres vasos. Por lo que veo ha hecho mucho efecto durante estos meses.

\- Gracias, profesor – le agradeció el muchacho rubio mientras se sentaba y recobraba fuerzas para tomarse esa sustancia.

De repente, la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un hombre de largos cabellos en pijamas, tambaleándose al andar. Los presentes quedaron viendo al extraño como tropezó con una silla y se golpeó en la cabeza. El profesor Slughorn no tardó en reaccionar e hizo un movimiento con la varita para poder acomodar al hombre inconsciente. Los tres muchachos quedaron sorprendidos al ver al profesor Banner en tales condiciones.

\- Otra vez – mascullo el anciano profesor, yendo hacia la chimenea y tomando un poco de cenizas que había sobre ella en una bolsa.

Entonces, arrojo las cenizas y unas llamas verdes aparecieron, mientras el profesor decía:

\- Neville, puedes venir un momento.

En seguida, el profesor Longvotton apareció, ya vestido con una túnica dorada y un pequeño delantal, llevando en su brazo un macetero con tierra recién removida.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Horace? – le pregunto el profesor Longvotton sacudiéndose los restos de ceniza y tierra.

El profesor Slughorn les indico al profesor desmayado y su colega meneo la cabeza en señal de impaciencia. El profesor Longvotton pasó por alto la presencia de los tres alumnos y fue directo hacia su otro colega inconsciente. Apunto la varita y he hizo aparecer agua flotante sobre la cabeza del profesor Banner, dejándola caer. El hombre en pijamas reacciono de inmediato y sobresaltado. Se sentó en el piso y miro a los dos profesores y los tres chicos presentes.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto el profesor Banner desorientado.

\- Caminaste dormido – le explico el profesor Longvotton – de nuevo.

Albus pudo oír una palabrota de parte del profesor Banner cuando este intento ponerse de pie y tropezó con sus mismos pies. Los profesores Slughorn y Longvotton ayudaron a levantar al profesor Banner, donde este primero les aviso que iban a dejar al profesor a la enfermería y volvería en seguida.

Curioso, Albus los siguió hacia la puerta y escuchaba la conversación sin que los adultos se dieran cuenta.

\- ¿Qué no te tomabas una medicina para eso? – le pregunto el profesor Longvotton en un tono de fastidio.

\- Lo hago – le respondió el profesor Banner con voz temblorosa – pero parece que ya no me hacen efecto…

\- Deberías ver a un sanador para los problemas de sueños – le recomendó el profesor – la medicinas de muggles no es muy efectiva en magos, por lo que sé.

Tras esa frase, se alejaron en silencio. Albus volvió a la mazmorra y vio a Michael terminando el segundo vaso. Nuevamente, la expresión de asco apareció en su rostro.

\- Nunca había visto así al profesor Banner – comento Antonie mientras Michael le pasaba el vaso y se tomaba la autoridad del cucharon.

\- Ni yo – le respondió Albus – pero, por lo que oí, no es la primera vez.

\- ¿Es sonámbulo? – le pregunto Antonie mientras se sentaba al lado de Michael, quien hacia el intento de no vomitar.

\- Al parecer – le contesto Albus – Le escuche decir al profesor que tomaba medicina muggle para eso.

\- Siendo mago, ¿no debería tomar alguna poción más efectiva?

Albus se encogió de hombros y, luego, se sentó al lado de Michael.

\- Por lo menos no tiene que tomarse esta… cosa… – comento Michael tapándose la boca, aun con el tono verdoso.

\- Y te compadezco – dijo Antonie al tomarle el olor a la poción del vaso y arrugar la nariz – huele horrible.

\- No tanto como el sabor – dijo Michael resignado.

\- ¿Necesariamente tienen que ser tres? – pregunto Albus al ver a su amigo y creer que devolvería todo antes de tomarse su tercera ración.

\- Normalmente tomo dos vasos – le conto Michael aguantando un eructo – pero desde que paso eso… el profesor me recomendó tomar tres. Es lo mejor, por lo menos ahora no estoy tan agresivo los días antes de la transformación. Antes debía retirarme la semana anterior a la luna llena por temor a golpear o morder a alguien por cualquier tontería.

Antonie y Albus se miraron, recordando la noticia que habían leído del diario _El Profeta_.

\- ¿Qué no eras contagioso? – pregunto Albus ante la duda.

\- No soy contagioso al morder a alguien – repitió Michael con voz cansina – pero lo que no tengo de contagioso, lo llevo con creces en agresividad. En el hospital casi mato a golpes al sujeto que me secuestro y te puedo decir que fue lo menor que pude hacerle.

Cuando escucho esto, Albus pensó que nunca le gustaría ver esa faceta de Michael. Antonie le acerco el tercer vaso y Michael, de manera obediente, se tragó el contenido. En cuanto el profesor Slughorn llego a la mazmorra, los chicos se despidieron de él y fueron a desayunar. El muchacho rubio quería quitarse ese sabor a poción de la boca.

En el camino, se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa. Albus vio en un rincón del pasillo del primer piso a Malfoy hablando con su prima. Pero Rose no parecía cómoda en la compañía y no podía culparla. El solo la presencia del Slytherin le causaba rechazo.

\- ¡Rose! – le llamo Albus a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

Rose giro la cabeza y vio a su primo, al igual que Malfoy. Los tres muchachos se acercaron a Rose y Malfoy a toda prisa.

\- ¿Todo bien, Rose? – le pregunto Albus con recelo.

\- Sí, todo bien – le contesto Rose en un tono indiferente – de hecho, Malfoy ya se iba.

Lanzando aquella indirecta, Malfoy frunció el ceño y se retiró sin decir palabra alguna. Los tres chicos miraron extrañados la escena y no tardaron en interrogar a Rose mientras iban al Gran Salón. La chica no dijo nada hasta que se sentaron en la mesa de su respectiva casa.

\- Malfoy quería convencerme de que entregara información a los medios sobre Michael – les dijo Rose al fin cuando comía.

\- ¿Aún sigue con eso? – pregunto con fastidio Albus.

\- Creo que se quebró su orgullo al prohibirle abrir la boca – supuso la chica encogiendo los hombros.

\- Pues, es un estúpido si cree que delataremos a Michael – bufo Antonie.

Michael no dijo nada pero Albus noto cierta molestia contra Malfoy, ya que de vez en cuando, los ojos grises de Malfoy, llenos de frialdad, se posaban sobre los cuatro chicos de Griffindor.

\- Olvidémonos de ese imbécil – dijo Rose harta del tema – hay cosas más importantes de que preocuparse.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – le pregunto Albus sin entender.

\- ¡Los exámenes! – exclamo Rose con impaciencia.

\- Rose… para eso falta más de un mes… – le contesto Antonie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Lo sé pero he estado pensando en organizar el tiempo de estudio en las vacaciones de pascuas – comento Rose viendo una pequeña agenda de color rosa.

\- Yo tenía planeado dormir un poco más y dejar de los libros llenos de polvo en el baúl – bromeo Michael.

Poco a poco comenzó a llenarse el Gran Salón y vieron a muchas personas de color escarlata y dorado mientras que otras vestían con ropas azuladas. Albus había pasado por alto el partido de Quidditch: Griffindor versus Ravenclaw. A unos metros de ellos había miles de estudiantes haciendo apuestas sobre el ganador. Otros, se limitaban a animar a los miembros del equipo, dando silbidos y aplauso, seguidas por palabras de aliento. Albus vio cómo su hermano, ya vestido con el uniforme del equipo, hacia reverencias ante los aplausos de muchos. El chico de ojos verdes supuso que eran felicitaciones por romperle la quijada al golpeador de Slytherin el partido pasado.

Entre risas, disputas y halagos, los cuatros chicos de Griffindor se disponían a ir a visitar a Hagrid antes del partido. Estaba seguro que James quería que fuera al partido (aunque no lo dijera). Cuando estaban en el umbral del Gran Salón, una vieja voz, muy conocida para él, le susurró al oído.

 _Ven, ven a mí, joya preciada._

 _Despierta de tu largo sueño._

 _Ven a mi regazo, donde podré tenerte siempre._

Albus se quedó helado. Volteo a todos lados. Por mucho que mirara, había muchas personas cerradas en su mundo. O quizás no. Las miradas de Antonie y Albus se encontraron. Al igual que el muchacho de ojos verdes, su amigo lo había escuchado alto y claro.

\- Oigan, sino vamos ahora, no alcanzaremos a escoger puesto en las gradas – replico Rose, mirando a los dos chicos que habían dejado de caminar.

\- ¿Pasa algo, chicos? – les pregunto Michael mirándolo de reojo.

Ambos chicos aun no decían nada. No sabían que decir o cómo actuar. Esa voz los había seguido, por lo que su dueño también. En ese momento, Albus se le cruzo la imagen del sujeto encapuchado con esa sonrisa tan burlesca y altanera. Ese hombre… miro hacia todos lados pero no lo logro nada. Eran solo estudiantes. Los únicos adultos en ese momento eran los profesores. Nadie contaba con la descripción de ese hombre… y menos si no le conocía la cara…

\- Al, Antonie… ¿Hola? ¡Tierra llamando a ambos! – les llamo Rose mientras chasqueaba los dedos al frente de su primo quien salió del trance.

\- ¿Qué les sucede? – insistió Michael tocándole el hombro a Antonie, en donde este segundo dio respingo.

Albus y Antonie se encontraban ante las miradas extrañadas de Rose y Michael. Aun no sabían que decir pero se hacía difícil fingir que nada ocurrió. Estaban acorralados. Albus sabía que cara pondría su prima si les contaba que aun escuchaba esas voces. Sin embargo, ahora diferente. Ya no era el único. El muchacho cruzo sus ojos verdes con los ojos negros de su amigo, dándole a entender que ya era hora de revelárselo a Rose y Michael.

\- Primero salgamos de aquí – les contesto Albus, caminando a toda prisa a los jardines.

Rose, Michael y Antonie le siguieron. En cuanto estaban a mitad de camino a los jardines de Hogwarts, Albus se detuvo. Entonces, cuando se hallaban los cuatro reunidos, el muchacho de ojos verdes les conto todo a Rose y Michael. Antonie se mantuvo en silencio pero atento a la reacción de la chica y el muchacho rubio. Como era de esperarse, Rose la miro con ojos de preocupación. Los mismos que había visto la primera semana de clases y perdió los estribos.

\- Al…

\- Rose, por favor, créeme – le rogo Albus – además, ya no soy el único en escuchar las voces. Antonie también las escucho ese día.

Inmediatamente, la expresión de Rose cambio. Su rostro reflejaba una furia iracunda contra el muchacho de piel de centrina.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Habías dicho que no habías escuchado nada! – le grito Rose

\- ¡Mentí! ¿Contenta? – confeso Antonie mientras desviaba la mirada.

\- ¡Claro que no! – exclamo Rose expulsando su ira – ¡¿Cómo es que no lo contaron antes?!

\- Tranquila, Rose – le recomendó Michael y, luego, se dirigió hacia Albus y Antonie – entiendo que no lo hayan dicho por temor a que no les creyéramos. Pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso en el pasillo?

\- Escuchamos aquella voz ahí y… en la mañana vi a alguien…

Albus les conto del hombre encapuchado reflejado en el cristal y las sospechas de que aquel hombre era el responsable de todas las cosas extrañas que estaban pasando.

\- Pero, es imposible que alguien ajeno al colegio entre sin ser visto – le recordó Rose – hay encantamiento antiquísimo que protege el castillo…

\- Eso lo sabemos, Rose – dijo Antonie un poco fastidiado – no era necesario esa explicación.

\- ¿Por qué solo ustedes pueden escucharlo? – les pregunto Michael pensativo.

\- No lo sé – le respondió Albus muy abrumado – eso no lo puedo explicar…

Entonces, la brisa fría soplo tan fuerte que el viento aulló, llevando consigo palabras hacia los oídos del muchacho.

" _Ven a mí, joya querida._

 _Muéstrame tu poder y muéstrame donde te puedo tener._

 _Muéstrame tu corazón y te mostrare el mío_

 _Donde lo profano es encontrado_

 _Las puertas de la verdad yacerán bajo tus pies_

 _Tragara las mentiras e ilusión de este mundo_

 _Pues, Atrum, este bañado en sangre y oscuridad_

 _Despertaras para devorar este infierno ante un leve palpitar"_

Albus empezó a sentirse enfermo. La cabeza le dolía y una opresión en su pecho apareció de golpe. La vista se volvía borrosa. Los gritos de Rose y Michael se opacaban poco a poco. Ya no se sostenía a sí mismo. Sus ojos pudieron ver a su prima acercándose desesperadamente, Antonie agarrándose la cabeza y tambaleándose mientras Michael intentaba a hacerlo reaccionar. En cuanto su cabeza golpeo el suelo, su mente se apagó.

No sabía cuánto tiempo paso, donde se encontraba o como fue a parar al lugar en donde estaba. Pero Albus estaba en medio de un bosque, en una noche estrellada y de luna menguante. La brisa le susurra palabras sin sentido para él y entre la oscuridad, miles de ojos lo observaban con demasiado interés. Ojos de color carmesí. Sus rostros no podían verse pero esos ojos eran tan penetrantes y brillantes que los distinguía con facilidad, formando un túnel que no tenía fin.

De su pecho pudo sentir algo cálido recorrer su piel. La sangre borboteaba de una herida hecha en su corazón. La piel y la carne se desprendían como si estuvieran podridas sin mayor. Los huesos de sus costillas se fragmentaban hasta caer en pedazos, dejando escuchar las palpitaciones de su corazón. Un pequeño resplandor verde se traslució a través de las fibras de un corazón, dejando ver algo pequeño que flotaba sin problema. Algo que le devolvía la mirada…

Pum. Pum. Pum. Sintió su pecho golpear. Pum. Pum. Pum. Volvía sentir frio en la piel. Pum. Pum. Pum. Algo en su corazón estaba frenético por salir. Quería salir de su prisión. Ser libre. Después de tanto tiempo encerrado…

\- ¡REACCIONA! ¡AL!

Ecos de un túnel resonaban en cada rincón de su cabeza. ¿Quién lo llamaba? No podía reconocer la voz. La oscuridad nuevamente lo tragaba. No podía gritar. No podía hablar. Solo un enorme ardor en su pecho se sentía. Era tanto el ardor que sentía que iba a explotar sus entrañas. Algo se movía con fervor en su pecho. No era parte de su cuerpo sino algo ajeno a él…

\- ¡HAY QUE LLEVARLO A LA ENFERMERIA! ¡RAPIDO!

Nuevamente sintió el sonido en algún rincón de su cabeza. Su cuerpo eran ajeno a quien era antes. Ya no sabía que era realidad o un sueño. Solo quería que parara esa sensación en el pecho. Quería paz. Era una guerra constante en cada pedazo de carne. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar. Y cada vez se le hacía tedioso los palpitares de su corazón…

Pum. Pum. Pum. Otros golpes en su pecho. Crush. Crush. Crush. Sentía desquebrajar una costilla. Alguien le oprimía el pecho. Alguien le estrujaba el corazón. Alguien quería dejar libre a esa cosa…

Entonces, Albus abrió los ojos de par en par. El aire volvió a ir por su garganta en un largo y forzoso respiro. Volvía sentirse vivo. Otra vez era él y cuerpo ya volvía en sí. El frio se iba. La sangre fluía nuevamente por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Tenía de nuevo el control. Y lo mejor de todo, su pecho ya no era el infierno. Con sus ojos miopes distinguió la figura de Madame Pomfrey limpiándole el sudor del rostro. Otra figura inconfundible de su prima con una gran melena pelirroja al lado de la mujer. Los destellos rubios del cabello de Michael del otro lado de la cama y otra persona en ropaje dorado y carmesí. Supuso que James.

El sol entro por la ventana en medio del crepúsculo. Y fue cuando su cerebro hizo un esfuerzo en formular una pregunta y abrir la boca.

\- ¿Qué… sucedió? – pregunto Albus con voz apenas audible. Le dolía la cabeza y sintió que un monstruo enorme paso por encima de su cuerpo, aplastándolo como calcomanía. Apenas podía moverse.

\- No te esfuerces – le aconsejo Madame Pomfrey muy preocupada.

Pudo escuchar un sollozo de su prima mientras la mujer iba por un vaso humeante que tenía en el otro lado de la habitación. Intento levantar el brazo para buscar sus anteojos. Era un suplicio para sus músculos. La figura de Rose fue más rápida y le puso los anteojos lo mejor que pudo. Noto el leve temblor en sus manos. Cuando pudo ver mejor, vio que su prima tenía los ojos hincados y estaba muy pálida. Y no era la única. La expresión de Michael reflejaba mucha preocupación, al igual que su hermano mayor. Es más. Era la primera vez que veía a James tan asustado.

Cuando Madame Pomfrey llego con el vaso de poción humeante, ayudo a Albus a sentarse en la cama. Se sentía muy débil. Sentía que había pasado por una gran enfermedad. Le pasó el vaso y se quedó ahí hasta que se tomara todo el contenido. Después de tomarse todo, sintió como si su cuerpo se revitalizara. Era una sensación muy agradable después de sentir aquellos dolores. Aquel infierno.

Luego, Madame Pomfrey les dio las instrucciones a su prima, hermano y amigo que solo permitiría diez minutos para luego retirarse. En cuanto se retiró de la habitación, su prima salto hacia él y lo abrazo muy fuerte, rompiendo en llanto.

\- Calma, Rose – le decía Albus mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda – no es para tanto, ya estoy bien.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?! – exclamo Rose, hipando y con una voz más alterada.

\- Rose, baja la voz o nos echaran – le aconsejo James.

\- ¡Pero si él casi…!

En ese momento, Michael le chisto y le indico las camas continuas. Albus vio a Antonie estaba durmiendo en la cama vecina a la suya y al profesor Banner, inconsciente y balbuceando algo sin sentido, en la cama siguiente.

\- Que yo casi… ¿Qué? – pregunto Albus mirando a los presentes, intentando entender las palabras de su prima.

Los tres chicos se miraron, como si decidieran quien le diría una mala noticia. Tras quince segundos eternos, Michael se atrevió a hablar.

\- Tuviste un ataque muy serio al corazón – comenzó a narrar Michael, desviando la mirada – y antes de eso, perdiste mucha sangre…

\- ¿Es broma? – pregunto Albus incrédulo – si no tengo ninguna herida y no recuerdo haberme hecho una…

\- ¡Vomitaste sangre cuando caíste al suelo! – exclamo Rose enjugándose las lágrimas – ¡No parabas de gemir de dolor! ¡Balbuceabas y casi te… te ahogas con tu propia sangre!

Albus quedo viendo a Rose, aun procesando la información que le habían entregado. Ahora que lo pensaba, sentía un sabor metálico en su boca y su garganta se sentía desgarrada. Entonces, por primera vez, se fijó en la ropa que llevaba puesta. Había manchas de sangre que cubrían todo el torso y parte del cuello. Miro a Rose. La ropa de su prima tenia también manchas de sangre en las mangas de su túnica.

\- Mamá y papá están en camino – le informo su hermano – les envié una lechuza hace una hora. Ya deben estar por llegar.

Albus se quedó en silencio y solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. Le costó mucho asimilar la noticia. Entonces, se acordó de su amigo que estaba inconsciente.

\- ¡¿Y Antonie?! – pregunto alterado Albus – ¿Él también le paso por lo mismo?...

\- Smith está bien – le contesto James, tranquilizándolo e intentando que su hermano menor bajara la voz – solo se desmayó… no tengo idea por qué pero por lo que me contaron – y señalo a Rose y a Michael – fue justo cuando te empezaste a sentir mal.

Albus dio un suspiro de alivio. James lo miro de reojo y después, volteo a ver a Antonie, quien seguía durmiendo. Por último, miro a Rose y a Michael. Estiro el cuello para ver si Madame Pomfrey aparecía. Entonces, con una mirada casi irreconocible, pregunto:

\- ¿Qué diablos andaban haciendo?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le devolvió la pregunta Albus sin comprender.

\- Oh, por favor, Al – murmuro James, haciendo un gesto para que bajara la voz – si hiciste algo ilegal es mejor que me lo digas… así invento algo antes de que…

\- ¡No hacíamos nada parecido! – exclamo indignada Rose - ¡Ya te conté todo lo que sucedió!

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué no quieres decirme de que hablaban cuando Al empezó a darle ataques? – pregunto James con recelo.

Rose lo miro muy enojada pero no replico más. Pero Michael se atrevió a mentir.

\- Hablábamos del partido ¿Qué importancia tiene?

\- Sí, claro – se burló James – conozco a Al y no es muy fanático del Quidditch.

Derrotado, Michael no se atrevió abrir la boca de nuevo. James era demasiado astuto. Acto seguido, el hermano de Albus miro a Antonie.

\- Encontré un libro muy interesante en el baúl de Smith – comentó James – uno grande y que antes llevaba a todos lados…

Ninguno de los tres se atrevió a hablar. Albus sabía a qué libro se refería. Después de la noche en que se salvaron de la furiosa transformación de Michael y tras descubrir el daño que había provocado, Antonie decidió dejar de usarlo. Sin embargo, Albus creía que lo había devuelto donde pertenecía. Erro.

\- Y también encontré otro tipo de lectura – hablo James, continuando sus conjeturas – sobre criaturas demoniacas y personas locas que las ven – y miro a Albus – ¿No te suena familiar, Al? Te vi ese libro cuando estabas en la biblioteca con él hace un mes.

Albus miro por primera vez a los ojos de su hermano. Tenía una mirada seria pero también reflejaba preocupación.

\- ¿Acaso me espías? – pregunto molesto Albus pero a la vez nervioso.

\- Solo dime lo que ese chico te metió en la cabeza – repuso James sin menor rodeo.

\- Él no me hizo nada cuando estábamos en los jardines, si es lo que insinúas – le aclaro Albus intentando no volcar su ira contra su hermano.

James se rio o fingió hacerlo. Tenía una mueca muy desagradable en su rostro. Como un sabelotodo altanero queriendo tener la razón y ser la verdad absoluta. Eso hacia enojar mucho a Albus.

\- Entonces, las heridas del pecho se hizo sola ¿cierto? – le echó en cara James.

\- ¡Cállate, James! – le ordeno Rose.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Albus

Albus no tardo en quitarse la túnica y vio la rasgadura en su camisa. En su pecho, se encontraban cicatrices limpias y recién hechas con algún objeto desafilado que intento desgarrar la piel a la fuerza. Además, alrededor de las cortadas, tenía rasguños. En ese momento, Albus ya no entendía nada de la situación.

\- ¿Qué… que es esto? – murmuro el muchacho de ojos verdes.

\- ¡Eres un bruto! – le reclamo Rose a James, quien capto que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios paso?! ¡Contesten! – bramo Albus al borde del colapso.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE!

En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Madame Pomfrey muy furiosa.

\- Este muchacho debe descansar, vamos – les dijo la mujer obligándolos a salir – FUERA.

Entonces, James, Rose y Michael no tuvieron más remedio que salir, llevándose las respuestas que quería conseguir Albus. Frustrado y furioso con Madame Pomfrey, se dio vuelta en la cama y fingió que dormía. Pero la verdad es que no pudo pegar ninguna pestaña. En cuanto se retiró la mujer, se quedó mirando el techo, tocando su pecho y sintiendo los relieves de la cicatriz. Su mente intentaba recordar algo que fuera de utilidad pero fue en vano. Imágenes sin sentido e irreales iban y venían como destellos. Nada de eso había pasado. ¿O sí?

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y en ese instante, Albus cerró los ojos. No quería que nadie lo viera despierto. No tenía ganas de hablar. Todo aquello era tan confuso… pasos apresurados fueron directo a su cama y sintió una mano temblorosa tocando su cabello, acariciándolo. El perfume de su madre era inconfundible. Y tan reconfortante.

\- ¿Cómo está?

Albus reconoció la voz de inmediato. Era su padre, quien no debía estar muy lejos de su cama. Y se oía muy preocupado.

\- Por ahora está estable – le comento Madame Pomfrey – la herida se cerró sin problema y ha tomado una poción de reabastecimiento de sangre.

\- ¿Perdió mucha sangre? – pregunto la voz de su madre.

\- Me atrevería a decir que si – les informo apenada Madame Pomfrey – pero eso se puede arreglar con la poción.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que el ruido de la puerta dio aviso a que alguien más había entrado.

\- Buenas noches, Harry – le saludo el profesor Longvotton.

El padre de Albus no dijo nada pero imagino que le devolvió el saludo con algún gesto. Después de todo, eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Neville? – le pregunto la madre de Albus.

\- Bueno, unos de los amigos de Albus fue a buscarme desesperado a la oficina. Me conto que dos de sus amigos – hizo una pausa, Albus supuso que indicaba a Antonie y a él – empezaron a sentirse mal de repente. Cuando llegue a donde estaban, Antonie ya estaba inconsciente y Albus…

El profesor Longvotton no siguió hablando pero su padre insistió.

\- Albus… ¿Qué?

\- Albus se estaba haciéndose daño a sí mismo – declaro el profesor – había agarrado una piedra y comenzó a cortarse el pecho mientras vomitaba sangre…

\- Imposible – oyó Albus decir a su madre.

\- … tuve que hacerle un encantamiento inmovilizador para que parara y traerlo aquí – le narro el profesor no muy orgulloso de ello – cuando le curábamos una costilla rota, dejo de respirar y su corazón casi se detiene…

\- ¿Tuvo un paro cardiaco? – le pregunto el señor Potter.

\- Casi – le dijo el profesor – Harry, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ¿tu cicatriz te ha vuelto a doler?

\- No – le dijo de inmediato el señor Potter, alarmado por la idea - ¿Por qué?

\- Porque el estado en que estuvo Albus me recordó cuando tú…

Otra pausa entre los adultos presentes. Albus no podía creer lo que había narrado el profesor. ¿Él mismo se hizo esas heridas? Pero ¿Cómo? Tuvo que controlar su respiración de lo alterado que estaba. No quería que lo descubrieran despierto.

\- La profesora McGonagall está en su oficina, ¿cierto? – pregunto el padre de Albus, caminando lejos de la cama de su hijo.

\- Si – le respondió el profesor, caminando en la misma dirección que el señor Potter.

\- Ginny, volveré en un momento – le aviso el señor Potter a su mujer.

Albus escucho como los paso se fueron alejando hasta el cierre de la puerta de la enfermería. La señora Potter se mantuvo paseándose de un lugar a otro hasta que hubo un momento que se sentó a los pies de la cama. Albus conocía bien esa costumbre. Solo significaba algo: nerviosismo y preocupación. El muchacho no quería verla así, por lo que decidió dejar de hacerse el dormido y fingir que despertaba de una reconfortante siesta. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y vio a su madre con una gran melena pelirroja y los ojos castaños fijos en él. Aquellos ojos brillaron y la mujer fue a abrazar a su hijo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto la señora Potter acariciándole el cabello a su hijo.

\- Un poco mareado – admitió Albus – pero mejor que antes.

\- Cielo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Albus hizo memoria y le respondió a su madre:

\- Íbamos a la casa de Hagrid a visitarlo antes del partido de Quidditch. Luego, empecé a sentirme mal y… no recuerdo más…

\- Y ¿te ha ocurrido algo extraño estos días? – le pregunto la señora Potter con delicadeza.

Albus se quedó mudo. La madre de Albus se quedó expectante a la respuesta de su hijo pero este no sabía cómo decirle a la mujer que desde principios de año escuchaba voces. Y menos que uno de sus compañeros también las escuchaba. Aun recordaba las insinuaciones de James. Si alguien descubría todo aquello, le echarían la culpa a su amigo, sacando conjeturas erradas de los sucesos en los jardines del colegio. No quería eso.

\- No – respondió al fin Albus.

La señora Potter suspiro de alivio y se acercó a su hijo para acariciar algunos mechones rebeldes. Y Albus se sentía muy mal por mentirle de esa manera. Madame Pomfrey apareció con otro vaso de poción y se lo dio al muchacho. Se lo tomo todo de un trago sin chistar. Es más, se repitió tres vasos. No tenía ganas de hablar por temor de meter la pata.

En cuanto termino el tercer vaso, le informo a su madre que quería dormir un poco más. Acto seguido, cerró los ojos y se acomodó en la almohada para dejarse llevar por el sueño. Entre imágenes confusas, aun se veía caminando por el bosque en una noche de luna menguante. Había visto ese lugar antes. Estaba convencido de ello. Entonces, como un golpe en la cabeza, la imagen de una noche en que se toparon con la transformación de Michael, esa noche de luna llena.

Abrió los ojos y vio que sus padres ya se habían ido. En cambio, alguien más despierto. En ese momento, Antonie estaba sentado en la cama, mirándolo entre las sombras. Parecía un poco asustado. Albus estuvo a punto de preguntarle su estado de salud pero Antonie se le adelanto.

\- Estoy bien – dijo Antonie entre susurros.

En ese momento, bajo de su cama y se acercó a Albus para verlo más de cerca.

\- Te ves horrible – declaro su amigo con sinceridad.

\- Antes estaba peor – le dijo en broma Albus.

No obstante, Antonie no sonrió. Aun se veía un poco nervioso y asustado por lo sucedido. Albus es preguntaba que había visto el cuándo se desmayó en los jardines del colegio.

\- ¿Por qué le mentiste a tu madre? – le pregunto de repente Antonie.

\- ¿Estabas despierto? – pregunto Albus sorprendido.

\- Intenta dormir con los gritos de Rose y después me cuentas – le dijo con sarcasmo Antonie – escuche todas las conversaciones…

\- ¿Incluso la de mi padre con el profesor Longvotton? – le pregunto Albus un poco nervioso.

\- Si – le respondió Antonie – no eres el único que se puede hacer el dormido…

En cierta forma, Albus se sentía un poco apenado. Ahora su amigo lo miraba extraño y sabia porque era. La situación de tomar lo primero que encontrara y hacerse daño él mismo en el pecho era algo que asustaba a cualquiera.

\- ¿Por qué le mentiste a tu madre? – reitero la pregunta Antonie – ¿no hubiera sido mejor decirle?

\- No quiero que este tema después se malinterprete – respondió Albus desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Te refieres a lo que decía James sobre mí?

Albus asintió y Antonie bufo. Este segundo se sentó a los pies de la cama y con cara de rotunda indiferencia, dijo:

\- Me importa un cuerno lo que diga de mí. No me interesa. Asegúrate después de decirle a tu madre de esto porque, para ser sinceros, ya salió de nuestras manos.

\- Ustedes no podrán decir nada…

Antonie y Albus levantaron la cabeza para ver al profesor Banner levantado de su cama, tambaleándose. Había hablado con una voz diferente a la que los chicos siempre acostumbraban escuchar. Era más rasposa, delicada y susurrante. Ambos quedaron helados al darse cuenta que también conocían esa voz…

\- ¿Profesor Banner? – pregunto Antonie asustado.

\- Ustedes dos no abrirán la boca – volvió a hablar con aquella voz mientras se acercaba a ellos lentamente y tambaleándose – ¿Saben por qué? Porque los muertos no hablan…

En ese momento, la luz de la luna menguante entro por la ventana e ilumino la habitación. Los dos chicos miraron con terror la expresión del hombre: una mirada fría y una sonrisa maniaca, casi al borde de la locura. Entonces, el hombre levanto ambos brazos y una ráfaga inusual los sofoco. Ambos chicos no vieron nada más que oscuridad. Un sonido sordo de cristales rompiéndose pudo oírse a lo lejos y, por último, la sensación de caer a una gran velocidad. Después de eso, solo hubo silencio.


	6. Capitulo 6: Persecución

_**Capítulo VI: Persecución**_

Harry Potter se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de lo que antes había sido su único hogar. El colegio Hogwarts se encontraba en silencio aquella noche de luna menguante y fría. Pero en ese momento no le importó. Se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que todo en su alrededor había pasado a segundo plano.

Repasaba cada suceso en su cabeza. Su hijo Albus había encontrado al borde de la muerte de manera repentina y sin explicación alguna. Y Neville con la directora McGonagall creían que había sido un episodio de uso de magia negra. No podía culparlos de pensar en ello. Después de todo, había convivido con Harry cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts. Además, como lo había descrito su amigo el incidente, era lo más probable.

La pregunta que quería responder era quien lo estaba haciendo. Como bien le había recordado su cuñada cuando eran estudiantes, ningún extraño podía infiltrarse apareciéndose de repente dentro del castillo. Por lo que una teoría de la directora era que alguien desde adentro del colegio estuviese haciéndolo. Algún estudiante o profesor (aun recordaba la expresión de vergüenza de la profesora McGonagall cuando pensó en la segunda opción).

Además, otra pregunta le rondaba por su cabeza: ¿Por qué su hijo menor solo resulto afectado? Solo era un niño que recién que cursaba su primer año aquí. Había tenido algunas peleas con otros estudiantes pero de su mismo grado. Ninguno pudo haberle conjurado algo muy avanzado. Hasta los magos adultos y experimentados tenían problemas en manejar esa clase de magia. Sin embargo, conocía alguien así… Dejo de pensar en esa posibilidad. La descarto de inmediato porque esa persona llevaba muerta veinte años. Además, por mucho que no quisiese admitirlo, le asustaba la idea de ver la figura de aquel hombre con cara de serpiente y ojos rojos. Pero había que ser realista: Voldemort ahora solo era un fantasma en sus recuerdos, puestos que su cicatriz no le había vuelto a doler desde su muerte.

Todo aquello había pasado era tan confuso y tan repentino para él. Apoyo su espalda contra la pared empedrada. Estaba también el tema de conversación entre él y su esposa cuando Albus se volvió a dormir. Ella creía que su hijo ocultaba algo cuando le pregunto si algo había ocurrido anteriormente. Y no era la única. Había oído los gritos de su sobrina cuando habían llegado al castillo. Estaba regañando a James por algo y luego escucho:

\- ¡ANTONIE NO TIENE LA CULPA! ¡ÉL TAMBIÉN ES UNA VÍCTIMA DE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO!

En cuanto supo que el chico llamado Antonie estaba en la cama vecina a la de su hijo, no pudo evitar pensar lo mismo que Rose. Pero, fuese lo que fuese que estuviera ocurriendo, Harry estaba seguro que ese chico le daría las respuestas. Quisiera o no.

\- ¡HARRY!

Los gritos de Ginny se escucharon por todo el pasillo. La vio correr hasta él. Parecía desesperada y Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Ginny? – le pregunto su marido intentando sujetar a su mujer. Parecía débil y se dio cuenta que tenía una herida en el hombro.

\- ¡ES ALBUS! ¡LO HAN SECUESTRADO! ¡UN HOMBRE SE LLEVO A ÉL Y AL CHICO QUE LO ACOMPAÑABA!

Harry quedo mudo. Trataba que su cabeza no se formara un pandemónium y pensar fríamente a la vez.

\- Hay que avisarle a la directora. Deberías ir donde Madame Pomfrey a que te cure. Yo iré a dar aviso…

\- ¡Esta inconsciente! Cuando intentamos detener a ese hombre, le lanzo un maleficio y dejo inconsciente a madame Pomfrey al instante – le narro su esposa intentando erguirse por si misma – ¡Te acompaño! Ese sujeto no debe estar lejos… le hice una herida en la pierna cuando salto por la ventana a los jardines…

\- ¡Ni hablar! Entonces te quedaras con la directora – le ordeno Harry con severidad iré a buscarlos yo…

\- ¡También es mi hijo! – bramo Ginny.

\- ¡Estas herida!

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Neville estaba parado a unos metros. Primero vio a Harry y luego a Ginny. Palideció al ver la herida en el hombro de Ginny.

\- Han secuestrado a Al – le conto Harry – Neville, cuida a Ginny y dile a la directora que Madame Pomfrey está herida también. Mi esposa te dirá el resto.

Ante las protestas de su mujer y mirada incrédula de Neville, Harry salió corriendo hacia los jardines. No tenía tiempo que perder. Debía darse prisa. Las imágenes de su hijo pálido e inconsciente en la cama de la enfermería pasaron por su mente. Aun debía encontrarse débil por aquel incidente. Solo rogaba que su hijo estuviera vivo.

….

El susurro de las hojas lo hizo despertar de golpe. Albus intento moverse pero algo lo se lo permitía. Se vio a él y a Antonie, quien se veía tan asustado como él, atado a un árbol. Miro hacia el cielo estrellado y vio la luna menguante. Igual que su sueño, estaban en el bosque prohibido.

\- Arg, maldita mujer – escucho farfullar no muy lejos de ellos. Albus vio al profesor Banner intentando vendar su pierna ensangrentada.

Desesperado, intento liberarse de las amarras que lo mantenían prisionero pero fue en vano. Estaban atrapados…

En cuanto termino de vendarse la pierna herida, el profesor Banner se acercó a ellos. Estaba aún en bata de dormir, como lo había visto esa mañana y sus largos cabellos despeinados le daban un aire más lunático. Pero su rostro ya reflejaba el nivel de locura extremo. Cuando se agacho para verlos mejor, tomo el rostro de Antonie. El chico mostro rechazo ante el deseo de tocar siquiera su piel. Luego, tomo el rostro de Albus. El muchacho de ojos verdes se paralizo al verlo. Daba miedo aquel rostro desquiciado.

\- Ahora, habrá que escoger – murmuro el hombre con aquella voz tan odiosa – ¿Quién de ustedes lo tiene?

\- No sé a qué se refiere – se atrevió a contestar Antonie.

Una carcajada se le escapó al hombre mientras se sentaba en el césped.

\- Es obvio que no – le dijo Banner – unos simples mortales como ustedes no tienen idea de lo que tienen en su poder.

Definitivamente este hombre perdió la cordura, pensó Albus mientras lo miraba poner un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja. Entonces, los ojos del profesor Banner les lanzaban una mirada fría y calculadora.

\- Bueno, ¿Quién se ofrece para morir primero? – pregunto Banner como si le emocionara la idea.

Ninguno de los dos chicos respondió. Parecía una broma de mal gusto. O más bien, una pesadilla hecha realidad. El hombre parecía hablar en serio. A pesar de su locura, sus palabras eran tan claras y decididas que ambos temieron por su vida. Entonces, el hombre suspiro, resignado.

\- Veo que no hay voluntarios – dijo Banner con naturalidad mientras se erguía – bien…

En ese momento, algo en los arbustos se movió. Entonces, entre las hojas, apareció un segundo individuo. Era más grande que el profesor Banner y más salvaje. En su rostro maduro, se veían varias cicatrices y rasguños. Apestaba bastante. Llevaba una túnica negra y en sus hombros, dos figuras más pequeñas que él. Llevaba las túnicas de Hogwarts… Albus palideció al ver a Rose y a Michael, cada uno en los brazos de este sujeto, amordazados y atados. Pudo ver la mirada de terror en ambos.

\- Bueno, señores – continuo hablando Banner mientras el desconocido tiraba al suelo a su prima y amigo – esta es la situación: o mueren ustedes obedientemente o esos mocosos – señalo a Rose y Michael – también morirán.

\- ¿No sería mejor matarlos de una vez? – pregunto el sujeto impaciente y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Rose y Michael.

\- Idiota – le bramo Banner – uno tiene que ofrecerse sino no se revelara el Atrum.

\- ¡Déjenlos ir! – exclamo Antonie con fiereza – ¡Ellos no tienen nada que hacer aquí!

El desconocido se hecho a reír mientras le daba una patada a Michael. El muchacho rubio salió volando hasta unos metros cerca de ellos viendo cómo se retorcía de dolor.

\- Tienen mucho que ver – le dijo el sujeto salvaje acercándose a Michael – ellos mismos se ofrecieron a estar aquí al estar fuera de su recamara a estas horas… además, quería ver como estaba mi pequeño experimento…

En ese momento lo tomo por los mechones rubios y lo levanto hasta estar suspendido en el aire. Y la mirada de Michael era de alguien fuera de sí. Albus pudo notar que temblaban y observaba al sujeto con un profundo odio.

\- ¿No es adorable? – le decía el sujeto a Michael con una ternura nauseabunda – creo que ahora me recuerdas, pequeño. Visite tu hogar alguna vez…

\- ¡Déjelo en paz! – bramo Albus mientras Banner se reía como un desquiciado.

Michael se agitaba con violencia e intentaba pegarle una patada. El sujeto parecía divertido ante el actuar de Michael y lo tiro al suelo. Aun así no dejo de moverse y le atino un golpe a las canillas. No obstante, el desconocido no se inmuto. Pero Michael, a cambio, recibió otra patada aún más fuerte que lo hizo chocar contra el tronco que estaban Antonie y Albus. Cayó a los pies de los chicos.

\- Aprende a respetar a tus mayores, muchacho – le dijo el desconocido con una sonrisa santurrona – o le desgarrare la piel a tu amiga como lo hice con tu hermano…

Albus se le helo la sangre al escuchar tal declaración. Michael solo pudo mirarlo con odio, confirmando sus peores sospechas. Ese sujeto era un hombre lobo y era quien convirtió a Michael.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya se decidieron? – pregunto Banner con una sonrisa burlona y lunática hacia los chicos atados al árbol.

En ese momento, nadie dijo nada. Pero Albus sabía que tenía que hacer. Estaba punto de decir que el ofrecería primero ante el terror a la muerte. Sin embargo, Antonie hablo primero.

\- Momento, ¿Cómo sabemos que dejaras libre a Rose y a Michael?

\- Que muchacho más astuto – comento Banner – bueno, hagamos un trato: Yo dejo libre a tus amigos a cambio de sus vidas.

Antonie miro con recelo al profesor y dijo:

\- Déjalos ir primero, dame esa garantía.

\- Muy bien – le contesto Banner y luego se dirigió al hombre salvaje – eh, Fenrir, desátalos.

Entonces, el hombre llamado Fenrir tiro de las cuerdas de Rose, dejándola libre. Inmediatamente, se quitó la mordaza y se alejó del lado del hombre lobo, poniéndose al lado de sus amigos. Luego, Banner desato a Michael y lo alejo de los chicos junto con Rose.

\- Largo – les ordeno Banner.

Alzo la varita y los dos chicos salieron volando varios metros lejos de ellos, perdiéndolos de vista.

\- Bien, mi parte está hecha – declaro Banner sonriente – supongo que será usted, señor Smith, quien tendrá de ser el primero.

Antonie, sin dejar de mirarlo y con el ceño fruncido, asintió ante abrumadora sensación de Albus.

\- ¡No! ¡Espera…!

\- ¡Cállate! – le ordeno Antonie enojado a Albus – ¡No dejare que te sacrifiques de nuevo!

\- ¡¿Y crees que contentare con esto?! – vocifero Albus a todo pulmón - ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Idiota!

Una carcajada les interrumpió la pequeña disputa. Aquella escena se le hizo divertida a Banner.

\- ¡Por todos los cielo! – exclamo entre risas el hechicero - ¡Sí que son divertidos los mortales! Y hablando de ello – la comisura de sus labios formaron una sonrisa macabra – Eh, Fenrir, ¿Crees que le di ventaja suficiente a esos niños?

\- Definitivamente – afirmo el hombre lobo con mucho entusiasmo.

\- Bien, ve por ellos – le autorizo Banner ante la mirada incrédula de Antonie y Albus – se cómo te gusta jugar con tu comida.

\- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! – le grito Antonie – ¡ESE NO FUE EL TRATO!

El hombre se agacho nuevamente a la altura de ellos y le tomo el rostro a Antonie con mucha fuerza. Mientras tanto, Albus veía aterrado como el hombre lobo se alejaba de ellos, tras la huella de sus amigos.

\- Solo prometí dejarlos libre – dijo Banner en un tono amenazador – nunca dije que ellos estarían a salvo de Fenrir.

En ese momento, Banner hizo una mueca de dolor y se agarró la cabeza. Maldecía por lo bajo y se echaba hacia atrás. Daba gritos desgarradores mientras se tiraba los mechones de su negra cabellera. Entonces, extendió su brazo de manera temblorosa, apunto su varita a la espalda de Fenrir y un destello de luz roja choco contra el hombre lobo, dejándolo sin conocimiento. Acto seguido, hizo desaparecer las cuerdas que mantenían prisionero a los dos chicos.

En estado shock, ambos muchachos se alejaron lo suficiente del profesor Banner quien aún parecía tener mucho dolor en su cabeza, pues no dejaba de agarrársela y quejarse por lo bajo.

\- Corran – aviso la voz común y corriente del profesor Banner – ¡Salgan de aquí!

\- Profesor… – alcanzo a pronunciar Albus incrédulo a lo que había ocurrido.

\- ¡Es una orden! – exclamo el profesor Banner desesperado – ¡No podre retenerlo por mucho tiempo! ¡Él también está luchando para mantener el control sobre mi cuerpo! ¡NO SE QUEDEN PARADOS AHÍ! ¡CORRAN AL CASTILLO!

Sin chistar y sin dudarlo, ambos chicos corrieron lejos del hombre. No se atrevieron a mirar atrás hasta estar diez metros lejos de él. Le habían perdido de vista. Entonces, un grito desgarrador hizo romper el silencio de la noche. Albus y Antonie, completamente aterrados, se quedaron inmóviles. El corazón de Albus latía a mil por hora. Sus manos temblaban y sus piernas no podrían sostenerse por sí mismo ni un minuto más.

De repente, oyeron pisadas. Ambos chicos se escondieron entre la maleza y arbustos, viendo entre las aberturas de las ramas y hojas quien andaba rondando. Tambaleándose y aun maldiciendo por lo bajo, Banner caminaba lento y parecía un fantasma de lo pálido que estaba.

\- Maldito – escucharon decir al hombre con fastidio y con aquella voz fríamente anormal – ese imbécil me ha dado problemas desde siempre… pero ambos sabemos quién es más fuerte – hizo otra mueca de dolor – ¡Grita! ¡Patalea todo lo que quieras! ¡No te dejare salir de nuevo! ¡NO VOLVERAS A VER LA LUZ! ¡LA OSCURIDAD SERA TU HOGAR COMO LO FUE PARA MI!

Antonie y Albus contuvieron la respiración hasta que el hombre se alejó bastante del lugar. Cuando las pisadas dejaron de oírse, los chicos salieron de su escondite y corrieron en dirección contraria al profesor.

\- ¡Ese sujeto se volvió completamente loco! – comento Antonie mientras corrían hacia el castillo.

Entonces, Albus escucho pasos apresurados y agarro a Antonie de la túnica para echarse entre la maleza.

\- ¡Al! ¡Antonie! – oía los gritos de su prima no muy lejos de ellos.

\- ¡Por aquí! – indico Albus levantado su mano.

Rose corrió hacia ellos y los abrazos entre lágrimas. Michael corrió tras ella y dio un suspiro de alivio al verlos vivos.

\- ¡Pensé que no los volvería a ver! – exclamo Rose entre sollozos.

\- ¡No hay tiempo para esto! – le dijo Albus - ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

Los cuatro corrieron al castillo y estaban llegando a los límites del bosque cuando Albus se percató de otras pisadas. Como si estuviera en cámara lenta, en unos largos segundo vio al profesor Banner apuntándole la varita a Antonie entre la maleza, lanzándole un destello verde. Con todas sus fuerzas, corrió hacia la espalda de su amigo y lo empujo haciéndole a un lado, recibiendo el maleficio por él.

El cuerpo de Albus voló por los aires ante la mirada de Rose, Michael y Antonie. Los anteojos se desprendieron de su cara y cayeron a unos dos metros de él. Como un muñeco de trapo, el chico de ojos verdes cayó sobre el césped humedo con los brazos completamente extendidos y la boca ligeramente abierta. Se encontraba totalmente inmóvil. Tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, sin algún brillo de que alguna vez tuvieron. Ninguno de los presentes quería admitirlo, pero era cierto y su autor estaba satisfecho de su trabajo mientras salía de su escondite. Albus Severus Potter yacía muerto en el bosque prohibido bajo un cielo estrellado y la luna menguante.

….

Harry caminaba por el bosque solo, atento a la menos señal de movimiento. No había imaginado otro lugar en donde hubiese ocultado ese sujeto a su hijo, pues este era el lugar perfecto. Era lo bastante grande para poder esconderse. Hubiera preferido el encuentro con algún centauro para que lo guiara en ese terreno pero al recordar las respuestas tan ambiguas, desechó la idea. No pudo encontrar a Hagrid en su cabaña, lo cual era extraño. El guardabosque no se iría a tomar unas copas después del encuentro con entre ellos y saber que Albus casi le da un paro cardiaco. Esto aumentaba su estado de alerta.

Entonces, torpeza con algo enorme. Un bulto demasiado enorme. Sorprendido, Harry vio a Hagrid inconsciente. A unos metros de él, estaba una ballesta descargada y Fang, igual de inconsciente que su amo. Harry sacudió a Hagrid para que despertara pero fue en vano. Quien lo hubiera dejado inconsciente, debía tener una magia muy poderosa. Con pesar, dejo el cuerpo de Hagrid y siguió su camino. Cuando se hallaba en un completo silencio, el grito desgarrador de un chico se escuchó:

\- ¡NOOOO! ¡ALBUS! ¡NOOOO!

Aquel grito hizo palidecer a Harry. Corrió hacia los límites del bosque, por donde había escuchado los gritos. Su cabeza era el infierno mismo. Miles de ocurrencia le vino a la mente y todas ellas eran horribles. Trato de calmarse mientras corría. Se repetía una y otra vez. Albus está bien. Está a salvo. Estará vivo cuando llegue.

Cuando estaba a escasos metro de donde se producía un alboroto enorme, se escondió entre los árboles. Entonces hecho un vistazo. Con espanto, vio a un enorme animal con pelaje dorado intentando atrapar a un hombre de largo cabellos que esquivaba sin problema. Era sin duda un hombre lobo. Vio a unos metros más alejados. Rose y el chico llamado Antonie se aferraban al cuerpo inmóvil de alguien. Como si lo intentaran proteger de alguien. El hombre de cabello negro hizo un hechizo contra el hombre lobo en la cabeza, haciéndolo retroceder y caer inconsciente. Sin mayores rodeos, fue hacia los chicos, quienes lo miraban con odio. Y por fin comprendió cuando el chico de piel centrina se levantó temblando de rabia y alzando la varita.

\- ¡NO DEJARE QUE TE LO LLEVES! – vocifero a todo pulmón – ¡NO LO PERMITIRE QUE LE HAGAS MAS DAÑO!

\- Mocoso estúpido – le dijo el hombre entre risas – ¿Qué más daño le puedo hacer a una persona muerta?

\- ¡CALLATE! – le grito el muchacho y le apunto con su varita cuando el hombre se rio de él – _¡_ _Swirl herba_ _!_

Chispas rojas en compañía de un torbellino violento estuvo cerca de atinarle al hombre. Se desvió de su trayectoria y fue a parar contra un árbol. En pocos segundos, el árbol ya no existía y solo había un monto de astillas. El hombre dio gran silbido y le aplaudió por tal acto. Harry creía que todo eso era un juego para el hombre. No parecía de lo más preocupado.

\- ¡Felicidades muchacho! – exclamo el hombre con una sonrisa nauseabunda – ¡Sí que aprendiste bien la magia negra!

\- ¡NO DIRAS LO MISMO CUANDO SEAS CARNE MOLIDA! ¡TE MATARE! – bramo el chico. Harry pudo ver que estaba fuera de sus cabales. Debía detener esto de una vez antes de que se hiciera daño el mismo.

\- Entiendo tu punto – dijo el sujeto pensativo y sin menor preocupación.

Acto seguido, el sujeto alzo la varita para lanzar otro hechizo pero su sobrina fue más rápida y pronuncio:

 _\- ¡Protego!_

No sabía si el escudo fue muy fuerte o el hechizo que les lanzo el hombre fue lo bastante poderoso pero hubo un estruendo gigante. Luego, el polvo que levanto le quito la visibilidad. Entonces, sintió algo que voló por los aires y cayó en la tierra con tal brusquedad que hizo que se moviera de su lugar. Cuando el polvo se disipo, vio a su sobrina y al chico de piel centrina, tirados en el suelo, no muy lejos de él, desmayados. Pero a su lado estaba Albus… Harry agudizo más la vista y vio con horror el cuerpo inmóvil de su hijo con los ojos sin vida. El cuerpo de Harry no pudo moverse ante la vista desoladora. Su hijo había… Su hijo había… Su hijo había…

\- ¡Uf! ¡Que desastre!

El hombre se sacudió el polvo mientras caminaba en la dirección que se encontraba Harry. Estaban a punto de descubrirlo. Pero Harry poco le importo. Apretando la empuñadura de la varita, la alzo y dejo desatar su ira.

 _\- ¡Experlliarmus!_

El maleficio tomo desprevenido al hombre y lo hizo volar por los aires, chocando contra el tronco de un árbol y haciendo perder su varita. Era la oportunidad perfecta. Harry hizo que se suspendiera por los aires y lo dejo caer cuando se hallaba frente a frente con él. De su varita de fénix realzaban chispas rojas por el odio y furia que sentía. El hombre merecía sufrir. Apunto su varita nuevamente.

 _\- ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡_ _Crucio_ _!_

El hombre se retorció de dolor en el aire. Gimió, se contrajo cada musculo de su cuerpo y no dejaba de patalear como la sabandija que era. Pero aun así, podía ver la sonrisa asquerosa y burlona. El recuerdo de la muerte de su padrino vino a la mente. Era exactamente igual que Bellatrix. Ese tipo de personas eran el cáncer de toda sociedad. Debían ser eliminados. Debía matarlo.

\- Mortal… estúpido… – le dijo el sujeto con un hilo de voz - ¿Crees que… esto… es una tortura?

Con mucha dificultad y ante el asombro de Harry, alzo la mano y de inmediato, Harry sintió que alguien le ahorcaba. Le faltaba el aire y sus pies se elevaron del suelo. En cuanto se concentró en librarse de lo que sea que estaba apretando su cuello, el hombre de largos cabellos negros cayó de rodillas, sin dejar de alzar su mano. Con una expresión lunática, se irguió y Harry se le acerco flotando. Entonces, Harry entendió que era el hombre que hacia magia sin varita.

\- Los mortales como tú no saben lo que es dolor – comento mientras cerraba lentamente su mano al mismo tiempo que la opresión en un tráquea se sentía cada vez más – no tienen idea lo que es sufrir en donde el miedo es la principal fuente de alimento, la locura es el pan de cada día y la muerte es el privilegio de los más afortunados. Ese niño – indico a Albus – tuvo el privilegio de morir antes de que este mundo se convierta en un caos. Ese otro – señalo al chico de piel centrina – tendrá la misma suerte. Pero tú – le dirigió una mirada con cierto desdén – necesitas una buena dosis de escarmiento.

…

La mente de Albus se encontraba flotando en algún lugar desconocido para él. Estaba oscuro. Muy oscuro. Tonto, pensó, tus ojos están cerrados. Ábrelos. Sus ojos se abrieron. Con el cuerpo desnudo, flotaba en el lugar que iba aclarando poco a poco. Las estrellas iluminaron su vista. Nunca había visto tal vista de la noche. Todo aquello era muy bonito. Sin embargo, escucho ruidos a sus pies. Pum. Puf. Crush. Alguien golpeaba un muñeco de trapo contra miles de cosas. Curioso, hecho un vistazo. Un hombre de cabellos largos alzaba los brazos como un loco mientras un cuerpo de un adulto de cabello rebelde se golpeaba contra todo lo que hallaba a su paso. La desesperación lo invadió de inmediato al notar que era su padre quien recibía cada golpe y salpicaba sangre de su cabeza. Debía hacer algo pronto o lo mataría.

\- ¿Deseas volver?

Una voz joven y sin emociones resonó en su mente. Se asustó. ¿Quién era?

\- Contesta – le ordeno la voz – ¿Deseas volver?

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto Albus aun buscando al dueño de esa voz.

\- Estas en el mundo mortal aun – contesto sin inmutarse la voz – y si no contestas a mi pregunta serás llevado al mundo de los muertos.

El muchacho estaba aterrado. No quería irse. Simplemente no quería. Rose, Michael, Antonie, sus hermanos, su madre, su padre… no quería dejarlos… Y su padre se encontraba en peligro…

\- ¿Deseas volver? – reitero la pregunta la voz.

\- ¡Por supuesto que quiero volver! – grito Albus.

De repente, unas cadenas salieron desde la superficie y lo tomaron de los tobillos, las muñecas y el cuello. En un brusco movimiento, lo arrastraron al mundo mortal. Antes de que entrara a la fuerza a lo que era su cuerpo, vio a un chico de largos cabellos plateados con larga túnica y un gran báculo. Sus ojos negros se cruzaron con los ojos verdes de Albus.

\- Déjame el resto a mí – le dijo el desconocido sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

\- Luego, su mente lentamente se ponía en blanco.

….

Harry se encontraba aun consiente de los golpes que le había propinado el sujeto de cabello largo y desquiciado. Estaba tirado en el suelo pero tratando de levantarse mientras la sangre le escurría por su cara y escupía otra porción de su boca. Sentía que le había roto una costilla o tal vez dos. Se había dislocado el hombro y su pierna derecha estaba totalmente rota. Sin embargo, aun sentía energías para levantarse y tratar de agarrarle el cuello para rompérselo.

\- Que insistente eres – comento el hombre lunático mientras lo elevaba por los aires de nuevo – no sabes cuándo rendirte, ¿cierto?

Entonces, lo puso enfrente de él y saco un cuchillo de larga hoja de su túnica. Los ojos de Harry estuvieron atentos a lo que podía hacer ese desquiciado con la hoja del cuchillo. La sonrisa maniaca y lúgubre apareció en su cara, desapareciendo todo vestigio de humanidad.

\- ¿Por dónde prefieres que empiece? – pregunto el sujeto moviendo el cuchillo de manera peligrosa cerca de su cuerpo – ¿El estómago? – hizo un movimiento brusco hacia su abdomen – ¿O los intestinos? – lo movió más abajo, casi llegando a su ingle – creo que será la segunda opción. Así veremos de que estas hecho, maldito mortal.

Estaba a punto de clavarle la hoja y estaba seguro que lo abriría como su primer conejillo de indias pero algo lo detuvo. El sujeto giro la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba los niños inconsciente y su hijo muerto (una punzada de dolor le vino al pecho al recordarlo).

De repente, una luz blanca salió disparada hacia la mano del sujeto, haciendo que este soltara el cuchillo. En ese momento, Harry supuso que bajo la guardia porque su cuerpo se sintió libre nuevamente, dejándolo caer al suelo. Estaba decidido a atrapar al hombre que le dio muerte a su hijo cuando, ante sus ojos y desde la sombras, aparece Albus caminando como si nada.

\- Al – pronuncio Harry con hilo de voz.

En se momento, su hijo alzo la varita y otro destello blanco fue disparado contra el sujeto. Le dio de lleno en el cuerpo, haciendo que cayera de rodillas. El lunático quedo mirando al muchacho, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

\- Imposible – musito el hombre de largos cabellos – ¡Debiste morir! ¡Te lance la maldición asesina!

Entonces, de la garganta de su hijo, Harry vio como salió una carcajada lunática. Mas demencial que ese hombre que se encontraba encogido en el suelo. Parecía una pesadilla tras otra.

\- ¡¿Te burlas de mí, mocoso?! – bramo el sujeto.

\- ¿A quién llamas mocoso, mocoso? – pregunto Albus con una mirada altanera – ¡Más respeto que soy mayor que tú, Antioch!

En ese momento, el sujeto llamado Antioch se quedó inmóvil. Parecía que se le había helado la sangre en cuanto la mirada de Albus se detuvo en los ojos negros del hombre.

\- ¿Fausto?... – musito palabras sin sentido el sujeto.

Entonces, Albus alzo su varita e invoco una especie de rayo que dio contra el hombre. Gritos desgarradores casi dejan sordo a Harry. Cada musculo, cada parte de su piel recibía el castigo que Harry no pudo propinarle al sujeto. En cuanto termino la tortura para el hombre, Albus se acercó a él con claras intenciones de acabarlo…

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – le pregunto el hombre casi al borde del colapso ante las quemaduras.

\- Así tenía que ser – le respondió el hijo de Harry – siempre será así… ¿O pensabas que me quedaría en el mundo de los muertos cruzado de brazos mientras te diviertes escapándote del abismo?

Rabioso, alzo las manos y le logro propinar a Albus un hechizo en la mano, haciéndole soltar la varita. Harry se asustó. Trato de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo pero no pudo. Su pierna no le permitía hacerlo. Mierda. Veía que el sujeto intentaría lo mismo que antes. Fue cuando su hijo le sujeto con fuerza los brazos al hombre de cabello negro. Le apretó tanto que el sujeto grito de dolor.

\- No intentes tus trucos baratos conmigo – le advirtió Albus en un tono peligroso – sabes cómo terminara esto y es mejor que no te resistas o será peor para ti.

\- ¿Qué? – se atrevió a preguntar ante el dolor el hombre.

\- Te devolveré al abismo, donde no debiste salir nunca – sentencio Albus.

De repente, salió de las sombra un hombre de aspecto salvajemente familiar. Harry vio con horror a Fenrir Greyback empujando a su hijo lo más lejos que pudo del hombre. Entonces, agarro al hombre y se puso en guardia, por temor a algo. Harry supuso que había visto el espectáculo que había dado su hijo, escondido entre los matorrales, el muy cobarde.

\- ¡Fenrir! ¡Vámonos! ¡Ahora! – le grito el hombre herido.

\- Pero, el Atrum…

\- ¡Se quien lo tiene! – le respondió el hombre con impaciencia – ¡Pero debemos irnos ahora! ¡Él está en el cuerpo de ese niño! ¡Si no nos vamos ahora, será nuestro fin!

Dudando de las órdenes, se quedó inmóvil viendo como el niño de cabello azabache se volvió a poner de pie y tomaba su varita con tranquilidad. Les lanzo una mirada amenazadora a ambos individuos. Con gran asombro, Harry vio a Greyback retrocediendo ante cada paso que daba su hijo.

\- ¡ESTUPIDO! ¡¿QUIERES VOLVER AL ABISMO?! ¡¿QUIERES VOLVER A ESE INFIERNO?!

Ante los gritos del sujeto, Greyback reacciono y, de repente, creo un destello en el cielo y apareció una columna de luz. Fue como ver a dos personajes de una obra yendo detrás del escenario. Los dos desaparecieron detrás del telón. Harry intento lanzarles un hechizo pero fue en vano. Los dos ya se habían ido.

Albus, con gesto de fastidio, pateo una piedra que estaba cerca de él.

\- La rata volvió a escapar – comento por lo bajo el hijo de Harry – bueno, por lo menos cumplí la petición de ese niño…

Con mucha dificultad, Harry se levantó y fue directamente hacia su hijo. Albus se dio cuenta se reunió con él. Harry se dejó caer de rodillas. La pierna estaba desecha y respiraba con dificultad. El muchacho le tomo del torso y la espalda. En ese momento, no pudo evitar abrazar a su hijo. Pensaba que había muerto. Pensó que nunca más volvería. Las lágrimas le brotaron y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Estaba vivo. Claro que lo estaba, se podía mover. Podía hablar. Y su corazón… entonces, Harry noto algo que lo abrumo. El muchacho estaba tan helado y no oía ningún latido de su pecho.

\- Lo siento – murmuro el chico poniendo su fría mano – pero no soy quien tú crees.

De inmediato, Harry se alejó de él. Entonces, el muchacho puso su mano en la frente del hombre. Tenía una cara tan inexpresiva que ahora se daba cuenta que no era Albus. Ya no había vida en sus ojos.

\- Olvida que alguna vez que me viste y oíste de mí – le dijo el chico.

De repente, Harry sintió un horrible dolor en su frente que se fue expandiendo hasta lo más profundo de su cabeza. Sintió que le arrancaba algo de él. Algo a la fuerza. El dolor era insoportable… la vista se le nublaba… la imagen del chico se difuminaba…

….

Antonie despertó sobresaltado. Sentía frio y se vio cubierto por un manto de estrellas. Miro a su lado y Rose tirada en el piso. Con rapidez, fue a su lado y puso su cabeza en su pecho. Por favor que este viva, pensó el muchacho de piel centrina. Unos latidos oyó resonar. Un peso de quito de sus entrañas al saber que su amiga estaba viva. La sacudió hasta que sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud. Algunas ramitas estaban enredadas en su cabello pelirrojo y le daban un aspecto bastante excéntrico. La chica lo vio y su expresión cambio de inmediato como si algo se acordara.

\- ¿Dónde está Michael y Albus? – pregunto Rose alterada.

Al nombrar a Albus, Antonie sintió que su alma se iba al piso. Pero no dejaría que Rose lo viera así. Este se levantó y ayudo a su amiga a levantarse. A unos metros, ambos vieron tres cuerpos a unos cuantos metros de ellos, tirados en el césped húmedo.

Rose fue hacia un chico semidesnudo e inconsciente (Rose le reviso el pulso y ambos se aliviaron de saber que estaba vivo). Michael despertó después de que lo sacudieran con fuerza. Antonie aún no daba crédito lo que había ocurrido. En cuanto vieron el ataque hacia Albus y su cuerpo sin vida, Michael perdió totalmente el control y comenzó a transformarse en la bestia dorada en una noche ajena a la luna llena. Fue notable su actuar contra ese asesino.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto desorientado el chico rubio.

Rose y Antonie no sabían si decirle o no sobre su repentina transformación. Michael miro hacia todos lados y, de repente, se puso blanco como el papel.

\- ¿Dónde está Albus? – pregunto nervioso Michael – ¿Esta bien?

Otro silencio mantuvieron Rose y Antonie. Les dolía a ambos escuchar su nombre. Michael vio sus rostros y presintió lo peor. No podía culparlo por no recordar nada, pensaba Antonie, todo esto parecía una horrible pesadilla de la cual solo quería despertar.

De un brinco, Michael se levantó y busco con la mirada algún cuerpo. En cuanto encontró los dos cuerpos, fue hacia ellos, seguida por Rose. Antonie no se atrevió a levantarse. Simplemente no podía. No podía ver el cuerpo de su amigo… no quería verlo… Un grito desgarrador escucho profesar a Michael mientras Rose trataba de tranquilizarlo. El llanto fue tan fuerte que estaba seguro que todo el castillo lo escucharía. De alguna manera, ese llanto reflejaba el interior del chico de piel centrina.

De manera automática, sin pensar en nada, Antonie se levantó lentamente y camino hacia sus dos amigos. Paso al lado de un hombre de cabello azabache, anteojos rotos y cicatriz en forma de rayo. Estaba ensangrentado y uno pensaría que estaba muerto de no ser el sonoro respirar que producía. Sus ojos no podrían ver a la cara a ese hombre. No tenía el valor de despertar al padre de un chico que falleció para salvarlo. Simplemente sus fuerzas ya no estaban…

Sus piernas lo arrastraron hasta el lado de Rose, quien abrazaba muy fuerte a un Michael sobrecogido por la realidad que lo azotaba. La muchacha lloraba en silencio mientras veía una y otra vez el rostro de su primo.

Temblando, las piernas no pudieron sostener su peso y lo dejo caer de rodillas. Sus ojos negros recorrieron desde los pies hasta llegar al rostro inexpresivo de Albus. Sus ojos inmóviles miraban la nada. Sintió impotencia. Rabia. Furia. Y, por último, un dolor que aumentaba con cada vez más en su pecho. No pidió que lo salvara. Nunca se lo pidió. Desde el momento que lo conoció siempre terminaba arriesgando su propio pellejo antes que Antonie lo hiciera. Apretó los puños… no era justo… no lo era… maldito idiota…

\- ¡Imbécil! – bramo al aire Antonie ante las miradas de sorpresa de Rose y Michael – ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No debiste hacerlo!

Alzo la vista hacia el cielo estrellado y las lágrimas brotaron sin control. Maldita sea, pensó Antonie, no quería llorar. Había jurado no volver hacerlo y ese estúpido de Potter…

\- ¡Antonie! ¡Mira! – exclamo la chica mientras le indicaba una de las extremidades de Albus

Rose, Michael y Antonie se acercaron al cuerpo de Albus. Un espasmo apareció en la mano izquierda, luego a su pierna derecha le dio un tic. Entonces, su pecho empezó a agitarse con violencia. De repente, en un largo y forzoso respirar, Albus tomaba aire mientras sus ojos verde esmeralda volvía llenarse de brillo. Esos ojos miran hacia todos lados y se posó sobre los tres chicos llenos de lágrimas. El chico de cabello rebelde parpadeo unos segundos antes de hablar. Los miraba extrañados, por no decir desorientado.

\- ¿Por qué están llorando? – pregunto Albus mientras se intentaba sentar.

En ese momento, Rose y Michael lo abrazaron, mencionando entre risas y llanto que se alegraban de verlo. Pero Antonie se quedó congelado. Primero una felicidad volvió a su pecho pero en escasos segundo vino una furia iracunda. Apretó el puño, se puso de pie, aparto a los dos melosos chicos y agarro del cuello a Albus para propinarle un puñetazo en la cara.

Albus se tambaleo y lo hizo caer de nuevo. Este lo miro enojado.

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – le vocifero Albus.

\- ¡MALDITO IMBECIL SUICIDA! – grito aún más fuerte Antonie – ¡¿QUIÉN TE PIDIO SACRIFICARTE?! ¡¿EH?! ¡NUNCA TE ROGUE QUE ME SALVARAS! ¡Y NUNCA VUELVAS HACERLO! ¡O IRE HASTA AL ULTIMO RINCON DEL INFIERNO Y PATEARE TU ASQUEROSO TRASERO!

Estaba seguro que el grito se escuchó hasta las mazmorras pero no le importaba. Antonie estaba rabioso mientras las palabras le entraban una por una a Albus en su pequeño cerebro. Rose y Michael aún estaban en shock por el actuar del muchacho de piel centrina. No le importaba. Ya nada le importaba. Otro par de lágrimas se deslizaron. Se las seco de inmediato ¡Por la mierda!, pensó Antonie, ¡deja de llorar, maldición!

\- ¡HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ!

\- ¡Harry! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Los gritos de Hagrid con los del profesor Longvotton se escucharon a espaldas de los cuatro niños. En cuanto oyó el nombre Harry, Albus miro a todos lados y vio a su padre tirado. Palideció al verlo mal herido. No tardo en ir corriendo a su lado.

\- ¡Profesor! ¡Por aquí! – los llamo Albus.

Una lámpara se vio a unos metros, luego un adulto con varias cicatrices en la cara y un hombre enorme con pelos enmarañados aparecieron, corriendo hacia ellos. No tardaron mucho en ayudar a los chicos y al señor Potter a salir del bosque. Hagrid se llevó a este segundo en sus brazos hasta la enfermería mientras el profesor Longvotton ayudaba a caminar a Michael (la paliza que le dio el tipo llamado Fenrir le rompió la pierna) mientras Antonie, Albus y Rose caminaba a su lado.

Todos llegaron a la enfermería y dejaron a los cuatro chicos con el señor Potter en la enfermería en cuidado de Madame Pomfrey (se veía muy pálida pero Antonie pensó que se hacia la fuerte para atender cada heridas de cada paciente). A cada uno le dio una poción para dormir en cuanto trato las heridas. No tardaron en ser presa del sueño. De todas formas, había sido una noche larga para todos.


	7. Capitulo 7: Atrum

_**Capitulo VII: Atrum**_

Albus despertó entre protestas de alguien que afirmaba estar bien. El muchacho reconoció la voz de Antonie y de Madame Pomfrey enfrascado en la discusión de que si debía quedarse un día más. Albus se sentó en la cama mientras pensaba con resignación que no podría dormir más.

\- ¿Y a Rose y a Michael los deja salir pero yo debo estar encerrado aquí? – le cuestiono Antonie a Madame Pomfrey, cruzado de brazos.

La señorita Weasley y el señor Turner ya estaban mejor al despertar – le contesto la mujer ya fastidiada de tanto discutir – usted, en cambio, necesita otro día más de descanso.

\- ¡Ya le dije que estoy mejor! – insistía con terquedad Antonie poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Jovencito, se me queda donde esta! – le ordeno la mujer mientras agitaba su varita y una fuerza invisible lo arrastraba de nuevo a la cama.

\- Yo que tú le hago caso – le decía el señor Potter, quien leía el diario.

Albus se sorprendió mucho de ver a su padre muy tranquilo. Tenía mejor aspecto. En la noche anterior, lo había visto con la nariz torcida, ensangrentado y con su pierna en un ángulo totalmente extraño, además de un hombro dislocado y costillas rotas. Pero, como ya sabía desde antes, Madame Pomfrey sabía cómo curar cada herida como aquellas.

Su padre desvió la mirada un poco y se dio cuenta que Albus estaba despierto. Dejo el diario de inmediato para bajar de la cama pero Madame Pomfrey agito de nuevo la varita, obligándolo a quedarse dentro de ella.

\- Usted también, señor Potter – le dijo con severidad Madame Pomfrey – Ya tendrá tiempo de abrazar a su hijo ¡Por todos los cielos!

En cuanto termino de regañar a su padre (era raro verlo hacer puchero) Madame Pomfrey fue directo hacia Albus y lo examino de arriba abajo. Se sintió un poco incómodo ante la mirada de su amigo y su padre mientras le tocaba la parte de las costillas (por si tenía alguna rota). Luego, hizo algún raro movimiento con la varita y apareció un vaso con humeante poción.

\- Como lo sospechaba – se decía a sí misma la mujer – aun esta anémico – luego le paso el vaso – bébela toda, muchacho.

No se atrevió a contradecirla. Su cara de pocos amigos era una clara advertencia. Tomo aquella pócima y la sensación de revitalizadora recorrió todo su cuerpo. En cuanto Madame Pomfrey le echaba una última mirada asesina a Antonie (para que no saliera de la enfermería) y se retiraba de la habitación, el señor Potter se levantó de inmediato. A pies descalzos camino por el piso de mármol y fue directamente a la cama de su hijo. Lo abrazo tan fuerte que a Albus le costó respirar. O tal vez se sentía abochornado por tener a un espectador…

\- Papá… me asfixias… – le dijo Albus rojo como un tomate.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó el hombre soltándolo de inmediato y luego lo miro de reojo – ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Creo que bien – le respondió el chico de ojos verdes.

El señor Potter lo siguió observando atentamente. Albus conocía esa mirada. Era cuando evaluaba si James decía la verdad al cometer alguna travesura. Luego miro a Antonie. Acto seguido, tomo su varita e hizo aparecer una silla entre las dos camas. Les dirigió una mirada seria a ambos muchachos y se sentó.

\- Al, señor Smith, ¿Quieren explicarme lo que sucedió en el bosque?

Albus y Antonie se miraron entre ellos. No sabían por dónde comenzar. Todo había sido muy rápido aquella noche. La revelación de que el dueño de aquella voz que los estuvo acosando todo el año era el profesor Banner aún no se lo creía. Es más, su repentina faceta demencial y el cambio momentáneo a dejarlos libre era todo un misterio… era como si el hombre conviviera con una segunda persona invisible y desquiciada dentro de él.

\- Créame, señor Potter, nosotros también queremos una explicación de esto – admitió Antonie.

\- Entonces, cuénteme lo que paso, por favor – les dijo el padre de Albus sin cambiar de expresión.

Entonces, Albus le conto todo lo sucedido en el bosque y con lujo de detalle. O por lo menos hasta la parte que el recordaba. Hubo un momento que su mente se puso en blanco y sus recuerdos eran borrosos hasta volver a despertar entre sus amigos y un padre que estaba ensangrentado.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que quería? – le interrogo el señor Potter.

\- Menciono algo sobre un "Atrum" – le contesto Albus haciendo memoria – dijo que uno de nosotros lo teníamos…

\- ¿Atrum? – pregunto el señor Potter sin entender, mirando a ambos chicos.

\- Señor Potter, ¿sirve decir que ese tipo se volvió totalmente loco? – le contesto Antonie con sarcasmo – porque ninguno de nosotros tiene ese "Atrum" o sea como se llame. Ni siquiera sabemos que es.

\- En eso tiene razón Antonie – apoyo Albus a su amigo – ninguno de los dos tenía algo llamado así…

\- Pero sí que tenía un interés enfermizo en matarnos – dijo Antonie con ironía.

El señor Potter se quedó callado. En una expresión ceñuda, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Albus se preguntaba que ideas se maquinaban en su cabeza.

\- ¿Dijo algo más? – pregunto el padre de Albus.

\- No que yo recuerde – le contesto Albus y luego se le ocurrió preguntar – ¿Y tú, papá? ¿te enfrentaste a él? ¿es por eso que estabas tan herido?

\- No lo sé – le contesto el señor Potter en voz baja ante la mirada incrédula de su hijo – para ser franco, no tengo recuerdos muy claros de la noche anterior.

Albus y Antonie se miraron para decidir si decía la verdad o solo era una evasiva. Entonces, el hombre se levantó de su asiento y lo hizo desaparecer.

\- Al, señor Smith, a partir de ahora quiero que tengan cuidado – les dijo el señor Potter levantando el diario del suelo y mostrándole la primera plana. La cara del profesor Banner estaba en más de la mitad de la hoja – ese hombre ya no se encuentra en Hogwarts pero aún sigue suelto… además, Rose me contó que había un sujeto muy peligroso en compañía de Banner. Es mejor no bajar la guardia.

…..

Tuvieron que transcurrir tres días para que Madame Pomfrey dejara a Albus salir de la enfermería. La mujer aún no estaba muy segura de que el muchacho se hubiese recuperado del todo. Pero después de reclamarle que había perdido muchos días de clase, no tuvo más remedio que darlo de alta. La verdad, prefería estar paseándose por el colegio y disfrutar de los días soleados que estar encerrado en la enfermería, postrado en una cama.

En cuanto salió de la enfermería, fue directo al Gran Salón. Camino por los pasillos llenos de estudiantes atareados de deberes. Muchos lo quedaron mirando de una manera rara, incluso llena de curiosidad. Muy extraño. Entonces, razono. La noticia de que un profesor resultara ser un loco psicópata y que casi asesina a cuatro estudiantes debió esparcirse como la pólvora. Y, como sucedió con Michael, debían saber quiénes estaban involucrados.

Camino rápido por los pasillos sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Pero las miradas eran tan penetrantes que debió refugiarse en el baño de chicos. Dio un largo suspiro mientras se sostenía del lavamanos, bajando la cabeza. Le esperaba un mes lleno de miradas, murmullos a sus espaldas y preguntas incomodas. Aun recordaba el nivel de atosigamiento que recibió Michael durante más de un mes.

Levanto la cabeza para mirar su reflejo y decirse que todo estaría bien si no habría la boca. Pero algo se lo hizo olvidar. O más bien, alguien. A sus espaldas, se encontraba un chico de su misma edad, cabello plateado y largo, una túnica demasiada larga para su estatura y que sostenía un báculo en su mano izquierda lo miraba inexpresivo. Sus ojos pequeños y negros se cruzaron con los de Albus.

La sorpresa fue tal que lo hizo retroceder. Giro a sus espaldas pero no había nadie. No obstante, el reflejo de ese chico de pelo plateado seguía en su lugar. Fue cuando el miedo lo invadió. El día en que casi muere había pasado lo mismo. Estuvo a punto de echar a correr cuando la puerta del baño se cerró de repente y el extraño chico comenzó a salir del espejo. Albus retrocedió hasta resbalar con una fosa de agua y caer sentado. Su mochila se le callo del hombro y sus cosas se esparcieron por el suelo de losa.

El chico de cabello plateado salió flotando del espejo y se posó suavemente en el suelo con los pies descalzos. Seguía mirándolo, sin alguna emoción con esos ojos fríos y negros. En cuanto empezó a caminar, Albus saco la varita y le apunto, haciendo que el chico con báculo se detuviera. Si era otro loco que intentaba llevárselo, no le dejaría el trabajo tan fácil.

\- Tranquilo – le dijo el chico de cabello plateado tan inexpresivo como su rostro – no voy hacerte daño.

Receloso, Albus aún mantenía la varita en alto. El extraño muchacho hizo un gesto de fastidio. Alzo las ambas manos, dejando caer su báculo al suelo. Armado de valor, se levantó del piso y siguió apuntándole al chico de larga túnica.

\- Vine a hablar contigo – le informo el chico sin moverse y sosteniendo la mirada fría.

\- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto Albus sin bajar la guardia.

\- Cálmate – le ordeno el chico – o te oirán allá afuera.

\- ¿Y eso sería un inconveniente para ti? – le pregunto Albus en tono de sarcasmo.

\- No, más bien para ti – le respondió con toda serenidad el chico de cabello cano – si te ven hablando solo, creerán que estás loco…

\- ¿Hablando solo? – y Albus se rio. Este sujeto era tonto en verdad – estas en pleno baño, parado en frente de mí…

Entonces, la puerta se abrió con un sonoro golpe mientras Malfoy entraba quejándose del imbécil que cerró la puerta.

\- ¡Malfoy! ¡Llama a la directora! – exclamo Albus sin dejar de apuntar a su contrincante.

\- Potter, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – le pregunto extrañado Malfoy.

\- ¡No importa! ¡Hay otro intruso en el castillo! ¡Llámala!

\- ¿Quién? ¿Qué otro intruso?

Albus quedo mirando a Malfoy, sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Capaz que este imbécil me esté jugando una broma, pensó Albus lleno de rabia, y en este momento tan crucial.

\- El que está aquí parado frente de mí – le especifico Albus enojado, siguiéndole apuntando al extraño que seguía con las manos alzadas.

\- ¿Me tomas el pelo? – le contesto Malfoy con cierto desdén y luego pregunto curioso – ¿Por qué tienes la varita apuntándole a la nada?

Entonces, Malfoy paso a uno de los cubículos y, posteriormente, a los lavabos con toda tranquilidad. Quedo viendo a Albus con cierto recelo, quien aún mantenía la varita alzada y salió sin decir una palabra. Sintiéndose un estúpido, bajo la varita y la guardo en su túnica, quedando viendo al extraño.

\- Te lo advertí – hablo el muchacho de cabello plateado bajando sus manos.

\- ¿Quién eres? – reitero la pregunta Albus asustándose más – ¿Cómo es que no te vio?

El chico de cabello plateado se acercó a él dando un largo suspiro. Pudo notar que tenía la misma estatura y se preguntaba por qué llevaba una ropa tan grande para él. A escasos centímetros, estuvieron cara a cara.

\- Mi nombre es Fausto – le contesto a su pregunta – y nadie más puede verme porque no se los permito.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Albus aun sin comprender lo que decía – ¿Cómo que no se los permites?

El chico llamado Fausto alzo su mano y el báculo volvió a sus manos. Albus tuvo el reflejo de sacar la varita pero antes de poner las manos en su bolsillo de su túnica, Fausto le tomo la muñeca. Para ser bastante enclenque, tenía mucha fuerza.

\- Te dije que te calmaras – le recordó Fausto.

Entonces, se escuchó los ruidos de pasos de más gente que estaba en las cercanías. Fastidiado y molesto, Fausto soltó la mano de Albus y se alejó de él, dándole la espalda.

\- Veo que aquí no podrá ser – comento por lo bajo Fausto cuando tres muchachos entraron al baño – pero si quieres saber todo sobre la noche anterior, espera a media noche. Solo.

Acto seguido, Fausto atravesó nuevamente el espejo y desapareció, dejando a Albus desconcertado y sin entender nada. Seguía mirando el espejo, examinando cada rincón por si volvía a aparecer Fausto. Pero no lo hizo. Tuvo que sonar el timbre para que Albus reaccionara y recordara que tenía clases transformaciones.

Paso toda la mañana pensando en la oferta de aquel personaje que salió del espejo. Apenas escuchaba la clase y apenas logro con éxito transformar su tetera en una tortuga. Se llevó más deberes que los demás.

\- Animo, Al – le dijo Michael, dándole una palmada en la espalda – Bruce esta igual que tú en esto…

Albus solo hizo un sonido de afirmación mientras Rose lo observaba con recelo, al igual que Antonie.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – se atrevió a preguntar Rose.

\- Si, solo es que… – empezó a decir Albus cuando se dio cuenta de que Malfoy andaba cerca y enmudeció.

Rose se dio cuenta de ello y le dirigió una mirada fría al muchacho de ojos grises.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? – le pregunto la chica en tono cortante.

Albus miro primero a su prima, luego a Scorpius, quien se debatía en decir algo. El muchacho de ojos verdes suplicaba para que no le contara la escena del baño. Por primera vez, vio directamente a Malfoy enviándole un mensaje claro de que no dijera nada de ello. Sabía que era imposible que el Slytherin mantuviera la boca cerrada, más si era para burlarse de alguien. Pero no perdía nada con intentar…

\- Se te quedo esto – le dijo Malfoy a Rose mostrándole un cuaderno de color rosa y con adorables cachorros.

Rose tomo el cuaderno y, sin decir más, Malfoy se fue caminando por los pasillos. Después de que se alejara, Albus sintió un peso menos en sus entrañas y sus otros amigos se miraban extrañados.

\- Últimamente ha estado raro – comento Antonie, intentando entender la actitud de Malfoy – desde que nos atacó ese loco…

\- Y solo – indico Michael – parece que Blair y los gemelos Eastman ya no lo acompañan tanto como antes.

Albus pensaba lo mismo y sabía que su prima también. Pero no encontró respuesta en ese momento, sino después de la hora de almuerzo, cuando Albus tuvo que salir de la clase de historia con la excusa que debía ir al baño. La verdad le urgía ver a Malfoy. Sabía que los Slytherin de su grado no tenían clases esa hora y era la única ocasión de hablar con él a solas. Después de salir del salón de clases, se preguntaba en donde podría estar Malfoy, cuando vio al chico ir al baño acompañado de Blair. Con cautela, se acercó lo bastante a la entrada para escuchar la conversación.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? – le pregunto enojado el chico con cara de rata.

\- ¿Cómo qué pasa? ¡No me has dicho lo que te han respondido, Blair! – le espeto con mucha molestia.

\- Ya te dije que mis cartas y la de los gemelos las intersectan – le respondió Blair con fastidio – y las tuyas también. Sabes que la directora no bajará la guardia con nosotros. Y menos cuando un profesor intento asesinar a estudiantes.

\- ¡Sé que tienes métodos para burlarlas! – exclamo Malfoy furioso.

\- Pues no se me antojan usarlos – farfullo Blair – esa traidora a la sangre no lo vale…

Hubo una pausa y escucho a Malfoy balbucear hasta que dijo:

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Oh, por favor, Malfoy! – exclamo Blair – No te hagas el tonto. En cuanto oías que Smith insultaba a Weasley, saltabas a darle un escarmiento a principio de año y cuando se hicieron amigos, no volviste a tocarlo más…

\- ¡Solo me aburrí de ese sangre sucia! – se excusó Malfoy con voz temblorosa.

\- … y en cuanto a Turner, no sé qué abras descubierto de ese chico, pero sé que estabas celoso de toda la atención que recibía de Weasley cuando se hizo esa cicatriz enorme en la cara…

\- ¡NO ESTOY CELOSO DE NADIE!

\- ¿Y me vas a negar que añorabas saber cómo estaba después de que Banner la ataco? – en ese momento nadie dijo nada pero escucho una risita de Blair – te vi el domingo, muy temprano, plantado en la puerta de la enfermería. Sé que deseabas verla…

\- ¡CALLATE! – vocifero Malfoy – ¡SI NO TIENES NADA PARA MI, VETE! ¡Y NI SE OCURRA DECIRLE A ALGUIEN ESTO O LO LAMENTARAS!

Entonces, Albus oyó unos pasos de Blair y lo vio pasar. Albus se hizo el tonto y fingió que solo iba al baño. En el lugar, se encontraba Malfoy sosteniéndose en el lavamanos y mirándose al espejo, por lo que vio el reflejo de Albus a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunto Malfoy enojado.

\- Nada, solo quería hablar contigo – se apresuró a decir Albus.

\- ¿Y qué quieres? – le interrogo Malfoy sin cambiar de actitud.

\- Sobre lo de la mañana ¿Podrías no decirle a nadie?

\- Y que si lo digo a todo el mundo – le contesto Malfoy desafiante.

\- Bueno, entonces, hagamos un trato – comenzó a decir Albus, era una apuesta muy arriesgada pero no podía permitir que anduviera divulgando que había actuado como un demente en el baño – tú no dices nada y yo tampoco digo tu pequeño secreto.

\- ¿Y cuál sería mi pequeño secreto? – le pregunto entre risas burlonas.

\- Simple, que te gusta mucho Rose Weasley.

En ese momento, la sonrisa burlona se desvaneció y su piel pálida se inundó de manchas rojas por todas sus mejillas. Malfoy estaba furioso.

\- ¡¿Quién te dijo esa barbaridad?! – le bramo Malfoy – ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Enamorado de esa traidora a la sangre?!

\- ¿Eh?, yo nunca dije "enamorado" – le menciono Albus con una sonrisa burlona y entre risas – pero bueno, guardare ese secreto.

Entonces, Malfoy lo tomo por el cuello de la túnica. Aun rojo y lívido de rabia, le escupió:

\- ¡¿Quién te lo dijo?!

\- Cálmate – le recomendó Albus, forzándolo a soltarlo – lo escuche recién mientras hablabas con Blair – cuando se congelo Malfoy, Albus aprovecho de soltarse – y ahora que lo pienso, tiene mucho sentido. Ya no molestas a Antonie desde la dejo de insultar y ahora te dedicas a convencer a Rose que diga a los medios sobre lo de Michael, solo porque se volvió más cercano a ella…

\- ¡¿Cómo que más cercano?! – salto de inmediato Malfoy ante la frase final, lo cual hizo reír a sus adentros a Albus – ese licántropo no puede volverse más cercano a ella… no lo permitiré…

Albus no se pudo aguantar la risa y Malfoy tenía atascado una furia iracunda. Sabia Albus que Malfoy le lanzaría un maleficio si seguía riéndose pero no podía evitarlo. La idea de que Malfoy hirviera de celos por la relación de amistad entre Michael y Rose le divertía demasiado.

\- ¿Te burlas de mí? – le pregunto Malfoy, temblando de ira.

\- No, que va – le Albus respondió secándose las lágrimas – era una broma lo de "más cercanos". En fin, ¿tengo tu palabra de que no dirás nada?

Tardo unos segundos pero, a regañadientes y rojo como un tomate, asintió. Entonces, Albus se despidió de Malfoy con una sonrisa de satisfacción y se fue de nuevo a su clase de historia. Tener algo de que reírse mientras escuchaba la aburrida charla del profesor Binns sobre la guerra de los duendes era muy valioso en esos días.

….

El día transcurrió con normalidad hasta caer la noche. Albus estaba muy nervioso. En menos de tres horas seria la reunión con el chico llamado Fausto y aun no se le ocurría como decirles a sus amigos, sin que se alarmaran, que un desconocido apareció de repente. Los cuatro se encontraban acomodados en los sillones, cerca de la chimenea haciendo los deberes.

\- No sé si estudiar Defensas de las Artes Oscuras – comento Michael, abrumado por la cantidad de deberes en transformaciones.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunto Rose, horrorizada por tal idea.

\- El profesor dimitió – le dijo Michael – no hay nadie que haga el examen de la asignatura.

\- No estés tan seguro – le dijo Antonie, quien leía una novela muggle que se titulaba "El perfume, historia de un asesino" – oí que la directora tomara el examen final y también tomara las calificaciones que quedaron en el despacho de Banner.

\- ¿Alguna otra mala noticia? – le pregunto con sarcasmo Michael mientras Antonie se encogía de hombros – ¡Genial! Ahora tendré que recordar todo lo de Defensas más las prácticas de Transformaciones. Aun a mi tortuga le sale vapor cuando abre la boca.

\- Puedo ayudarte, si quieres – se ofreció Rose mientras terminaba de redactar una redacción de historia de la magia.

\- Me serias de gran ayuda – le agradeció Michael muy feliz de escucharla.

Al ver esto, Albus no pudo evitar recordar la expresión de Malfoy cuando menciono lo cercano que era su prima con Michael. Tuvo que aguantarse la risa para no levantar sospecha. Aunque Malfoy fuese un cretino, estaba seguro que cumpliría su parte mientras Albus se mantuviera callado.

Aun así le sirvió para relajarse un poco ante tanta tensión. Estaba muy impaciente. Miraba cada tanto el reloj de mano de Antonie. Y no encontraba el momento nunca. Había mucha gente aun. Sobre todo, estaba lleno de alumnos de quinto año recitando la materia como loros parlantes y eso lo ponía más nervioso aun. Y no era al único.

\- Arg, con tanta gente hablando no puedo leer tranquilo – farfullo Antonie poniendo un separador de páginas en su libro – las partes más interesantes siempre me las arruinan…

\- Entonces, ayúdame con pociones – le sugirió Michael rascándose la cabeza con la pluma.

\- ¿Qué no ya habías hecho la tarea? – le pregunto Antonie.

\- Me faltan dos centímetros de pergamino – admitió Michael – mira…

\- Está bien – se resignó Antonie, tomando el ensayo, luego se dirigió a Albus, quien aún seguía pegado en el pergamino en blanco de su propio ensayo de la misma materia – oye, Al, ¿también necesitas ayuda con esto?

Albus aún seguía mirando su pergamino en blanco. La verdad su mente no estaba concentrada en los deberes. Estaba más pendiente del reloj y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuese media noche. Y con tanta gente no podía decirles a viva voz que un extraño vendría a media noche.

\- ¿Al?

En ese momento rasgo una esquina del pergamino en blanco, escribió "quedémonos aquí hasta que no haya nadie" y lo arrugo. Luego, se lo paso a Antonie, quien también se lo mostro a Rose y a Michael. La chica estuvo a punto de preguntarle pero Albus le hizo señas para que guardara silencio. Los tres quedaron viendo a Albus, extrañados.

Entonces, los cuatros hicieron tiempo en la sala común. A medida que los minutos se hicieron horas, la gente de se iba a la cama y deseando tener algo de sosiego después de esta noche. Y también lo deseaba Albus… faltaban cinco minutos cuando el ultimo chico de quinto se iba a su habitación. En cuanto se oyó cerrar la puerta, Rose salto con una pregunta:

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Al?

\- Baja la voz – le ordeno Albus – hay algo que debo decirles… ocurrió algo cuando estaba de camino a transformaciones.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto extrañado Michael, entonces se sobresaltó por una idea - ¿No abras oído a Banner de nuevo?

\- Si lo hubiera escuchado el, también yo lo hubiera hecho y te aseguro que no lo… – le explico Antonie.

\- No se trata de Banner… o tal vez si pero no directamente – les interrumpió Albus.

Los tres se miraron y quedaron viendo a Albus aun sin entender. El muchacho de ojos verdes miro el reloj de mano y vio que solo faltaba un minuto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Antonie mientras se daba cuenta que miraba mucho su reloj, solo faltaban veinte segundos… quince… diez… cinco… – ¿Por qué miras tanto mi reloj?

\- ¿Acaso no sabes el significado de la palabra "solo"? – se oyó una voz inexpresiva a las espaldas de Albus.

Albus y Antonie dieron un respingo. Albus se cayó del sillón y Antonie miraba hacia todos lados, intentando descubrir a alguien. Rose y Michael los quedaron viendo sin comprender lo que les pasaba.

\- Y tú, ¿no sabes anunciarte antes de darnos un susto de muerte? – le reclamo Albus desde el suelo, fastidiado mirando al chico de pelo plateado que había ocupado el lugar de Albus.

\- Te avise que estaría a media noche – le espeto Fausto.

\- ¿De… de dónde proviene esa voz? – le pregunto Antonie, temeroso a Albus.

Albus le apunto al asiento que ocupaba Fausto (Rose y Michael se alejaron de ese lugar por temor de enfrentarse con otro loco) mientras este tenía una cara de sorpresa. Al parecer, no esperaba que alguien más, aparte de Albus, lo escuchara. Fausto se acercó a Antonie, pasándole la mano en frente de su nariz. Pero, al parecer, no lo vio.

\- Interesante – se dijo a si mismo mientras volvía a su lugar – este mortal puede oírme pero no verme… ahora veo porque Antioch se fijó en él, en primer lugar…

\- Oye, Al, ¿Quién y de que está hablando? – le interrogo Antonie, ya un poco molesto.

\- ¿Es Banner quien te habla? – pregunto Michael, tomando su varita.

\- Cálmense – le sugirió Albus – no es Banner… se llama Fausto y fue con él con quien me encontré de camino a transformaciones. Es más, vino a hablar conmigo para explicarme todo…

Rose, Michael y Antonie se mostraban recelosos ante el personaje invisible. No podía culparlos, pensó Albus. Después de que Banner intentara matarlos, se mostraban escépticos con cualquier extraño. Entonces, a Albus se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Dijiste que no podían verte porque no se los permitías – le menciono Albus a Fausto, quien lo miraba con aquellos ojos negros fríos – ¿podrías dejarte ver? Solo ante ellos…

\- Eso es gasto innecesario de magia – le contesto bastante molesto.

\- Oh, vamos – le suplico Albus – quiero que ellos también oigan lo que tienes que decir… confiarían más en ti si lo haces… y yo también…

Fausto entorno los ojos y luego, expendio su mano hacia Albus.

\- Pon tu mano sobre la mía – le ordeno Fausto – y que ellos toquen tus dedos.

Albus obedeció y le dio las instrucciones a Rose y a Michael (Antonie escucho atentamente y lo hizo de inmediato). En cuanto las manos de los tres tocaron la piel de Albus, dieron un respingo y se echaron hacia atrás, dando un claro signo de que podían verlo.

\- ¿Ya puedo hablar sin interrupciones? – pregunto Fausto fastidiado por tanto escándalo.

Albus asintió y se acomodó en la alfombra al lado de Rose. Antonie cruzo sus piernas en el rincón más alejado del sillón, aun receloso del extraño muchacho de cabello plateado. Y Michael aún tenía la varita en su mano por si la llegara a necesitar. El fuego de la chimenea sonaba sin cesar, bailando entre brasas y la leña que se consumía mientras iluminaba el rostro pálido de Fausto con la luz titilante.

\- Hace muchos años, fue creado un objeto tan poderoso y mortal llamado "Atrum". Dota de una magia inimaginable a quien la posee pero también es el portal a la parte más oscura de los mundos y solo destinada a las almas destrozadas por magia oscura: el abismo.

\- ¿Parte más oscura de los mundos? – interrumpió Rose, extrañada por aquella expresión.

\- Si – le contesto con serenidad – existe cuatro mundos: el mortal, el mundo de los dioses, el mundo de los muertos y el abismo. Este mundo mortal está conectado directamente al de los muertos pero el mundo de los dioses con el abismo son de diferente plano… la conexión entre lo mortal y el abismo no existe

Albus sabía que su prima no se había tragado del todo aquella explicación pero mantuvo silencio por respeto.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – le pregunto Albus

\- El problema es que del abismo surgió una cierta fuga de almas – contesto Fausto sin quitar los ojos del fuego de la chimenea – un grupo de almas destrozadas escaparon del abismo. Entre ellas, estaba Antioch…

\- ¿Banner proviene del abismo? – le pregunto Michael incrédulo de aquella afirmación.

Fausto tardo en responder. Albus no sabía si no encontraba las palabras correctas o, tal vez, le costaba hablarlo.

\- El mortal conocido como Antioch Banner difiere del Antioch al que me refiero. Banner solo fue un instrumento y la oportunidad de Antioch para poder escapar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Él fue quien nos secuestró y casi nos mata! – exclamo Antonie.

\- Antioch tomo el cuerpo de Banner para realizar esas ruines acciones – le explico Fausto – ese mortal no tuvo culpa alguna de esa noche. Sospecho que Antioch lo hacía desde hace mucho.

Albus recordó el momento de compasión que tuvo el profesor por los dos muchachos. Y también su rostro. Parecía que luchaba por mantener el control de sí mismo.

\- Entonces, ¿ese tal Antioch quiere el Atrum? – le pregunto Albus, recordado lo que ese maniaco quería de ellos.

\- Así es – le contesto Fausto.

\- ¿Y por qué nos secuestró a nosotros? – le pregunto Antonie.

\- Antioch sospechaba que alguno de ustedes dos lo poseía – le respondió Fausto – y estuvo en lo cierto.

Antonie y Albus se miraron.

\- Nosotros no tenemos algo llamado así – le dijo Albus mirando extrañado a Fausto.

Fausto le devolvió la mirada. Su rostro inexpresivo era muy difícil de descifrar.

\- Claro que si – le contradijo Fausto – solo que ustedes no lo sabían hasta ahora que alguno era el portador.

\- ¿Qué pruebas tiene de ello? – le pregunto receloso Antonie.

\- Primero, estoy aquí hablándoles – le contesto Fausto como si fuera algo muy obvio – Yo soy el guardián del Atrum. Mi existencia está ligada al Atrum como sus almas están vinculadas a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – le pregunto Michael.

\- Es posible porque yo lo cree – le respondió Fausto.

Los cuatro muchachos se quedaron callados por unos largos segundos.

\- La segunda razón – continuo Fausto ante la larga pausa – es que uno de ustedes puede verme y oírme sin mi permiso. Un guardián como yo no es visible a los ojos mortales…

Albus quedo congelado. Aquella descripción apuntaban hacia su persona.

\- Y la tercera razón, es que el alma de esa persona volvió a su cuerpo después de morir – concluyo Fausto penetrando con la mirada a Albus, quien no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

En ese preciso momento, Rose, Antonie y Michael voltearon ver a Albus. El muchacho de ojos verdes aun procesaba la información que acababa de escuchar de aquel extraño de pelo plateado. No lo creí, no podía ser cierto. Entonces, el recuerdo de la huida por el bosque vino a su mente. El instante en que empujo a Antonie para recibir un destello verde.

\- ¿Eso… eso es cierto? – murmuro Albus buscando una respuesta de sus amigos.

Los tres desviaron la mirada.

\- Lo es – respondió Fausto mirando a los tres chicos – ese muchacho – apunto a Michael – se transformó en la criatura que más teme después de confirmar tu muerte. Ese de ahí – indico a Antonie – utilizo un conjuro que juro nunca utilizar por vengarte. Y en cuanto a la chica – señalo a Rose – protegió tu cuerpo del hombre que quería llevárselo lejos de sus seres queridos…

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? – le pregunto Albus asustado de tanta información.

\- Una entidad como yo es capaz de ver más allá que un mortal – le explico Fausto – con o sin consentimiento. Claro, no soy capaz de leer las emociones muy bien pero si los recuerdos. Hasta el más olvidado.

Entonces, Albus quedo viendo a sus amigos que aún se mantenían en silencio.

\- Lo que dice Fausto, es verdad – se atrevió a decir Michael – Banner te lanzo la maldición asesina y yo… me descontrole… ahora sé qué información era que mi madre me ocultaba sobre mi transformación…

\- ¿Por qué lo mantuvieron en secreto? – pregunto Albus sin entender.

\- Íbamos a decírtelo – le respondió Rose.

\- ¿Cuándo? ¿El día después de nunca? – le lanzo Albus en forma de sarcasmo.

\- Te dije que debíamos decírselo en cuanto saliera de la enfermería – le replico Antonie a Rose enojado, quien estaba a punto de responderle del mismo modo.

\- Ejem… – tosió Fausto con mucha fuerza para hacerse notar – aún sigo aquí.

Los cuatro se callaron. Albus desvió la mirada de sus amigos. Estaba bastante enojado con ellos y prefirió prestarle toda la atención a Fausto.

\- Así que – dijo Albus – soy yo quien posee el Atrum…

\- Correcto – le confirmo Fausto.

\- Pero no lo entiendo – le comento Albus confuso – ¿desde cuándo soy la persona que lo posee? Mencionaste que esa cosa dota un poder inimaginable pero solo soy un simple mago que no destaca en nada. Hasta una escoba lo sabe.

\- El Atrum se manifiesta solo con el acto de auto sacrificio – le explicó Fausto – ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque Antioch quería que se ofrecieran para morir y no los mataba de una vez?

Albus hizo memoria y si, recordaba ese hecho. Hasta se lo había echado en cara al tipo llamado "Fenrir".

\- En el momento en que empujaste a tu amigo para recibir el maleficio asesino, el Atrum se revelo e hizo que tu alma aun estuviera conectada a tu cuerpo. Con un poco de mi ayuda, claro está.

\- ¡Momento! – exclamo Albus al recordar un extraño sueño que tuvo en donde estaba aquel personaje, su padre y el maniaco – ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Te metiste a mi cuerpo y lograste reducir a Antioch antes de que matara a mi padre!

Fausto asintió ante el asombro de los presentes y Albus comenzó a recordar otras cosas. Entonces, ese momento en que su padre lo abrazaba herido y lo miraba para luego…

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi padre cuando le tocaste su frente? – le pregunto receloso Albus.

\- Borre sus recuerdos – le contesto Fausto – todo aquello que tenía que ver conmigo.

\- ¿Era necesario? – le pregunto Rose confundida.

\- Lo era para él – le respondió Fausto refiriéndose a Albus – ese mortal hubiera sido capaz de seguir a Antioch y hubiera tenido una dolorosa muerte. Con Antioch no se juega… y menos si eres mortal… de hecho, él odia a los mortales y por eso quiere el Atrum.

Los cuatro chicos de Griffindor vieron a Fausto y les asalto la misma duda ante la última frase.

\- ¿Qué pasara si consigue el Atrum? – le pregunto Rose, temiendo a lo que le respondería Fausto.

\- Caos – le dijo Fausto con una lúgubre mirada – como les mencione, el abismo es un lugar destinada a las almas destrozadas y que cometieron crímenes contra la naturaleza con magia oscura. Una vez que las parte de esa alma llegan ahí, es solo cuestión de tiempo que sea devorada por criaturas ancestrales que se alimentan de la desesperación u olviden su sola existencia – desvió la mirada hacia el piso – Hasta las entidades como yo evitamos ese lugar… solamente estar ahí te vuelve loco al instante – entonces, se levantó de su asiento y vio directamente a Albus a los ojos – Si Antioch llega a abrir el abismo, las criaturas de habitan ese lugar vendrán al mundo mortal, mataran a millares de gente (sin distinción) y devoraran las almas. Que conste, ellos no conocen lo que es saciedad de su apetito…

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Albus. Recordó aquellas sombras de criaturas que visitaban la habitación aquellas noches e imagino a esas bestias de tamaños colosales…

\- Tranquilo – le recomendó Fausto a Albus – mientras este yo, Antioch le costara mucho acercarse a ti. Él me teme…

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto receloso Antonie.

\- Por muchas razones pero, la principal, es que soy el único capaz de enviarlo de vuelta al abismo – le respondió Fausto con serenidad.

Michael, Rose y Antonie miraron de arriba abajo a Fausto y se preguntaban como un adulto como Banner le podría tener miedo a un niño de su misma edad o que métodos usaría para causarle tanto terror. Pero Albus se preguntaba otra cosa que no podía entender.

\- Tengo una última duda – le dijo Albus a Fausto – ¿Por qué yo soy el portador de esa cosa?

Fausto lo siguió mirando con aquel rostro inexpresivo en un largo silencio. Los cuatro creían que les diría una enorme explicación o algo muy fantástico por tan prolongado silencio. Pero, en vez de eso, Fausto respondió:

\- Ni idea.

Acto seguido, desapareció ante la mirada de los cuatro muchachos que aun digerían su relato y Albus pensaba en que le depararía el futuro siendo el portador del Atrum.


	8. Capitulo 8: Guardian y Prisionero

_**Capitulo VIII: Guardián y Prisionero**_

Las vacaciones de pascuas no pudieron ser más estresantes. Aunque faltaba más de un mes para los exámenes, los profesores se pusieron de acuerdo para llenarlos de deberes. En esos momentos, Albus agradecía en el alma de no tener una asignatura más en su lista de deberes por hacer. Más aun, el ambiente en el colegio no mejoraba el ánimo de Albus. La seguridad de las entradas al colegio estuvo más rígida que nunca. Personal del ministerio (seguramente del departamento de seguridad mágica, pensó Albus) vigilaban con cuidado a cada visitante y registraban a cada alumno que salía a Hogsmeade antes de entrar al colegio con encantamientos complicados ante cualquier impostor. Albus sabía que su padre habría dado la orden de vigilar el colegio por su seguridad.

Por otro lado, los cuatro chicos seguían siendo el foco de atención de muchos curiosos pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarles algo como la otra vez que se armó el escándalo en el hospital San Mungo. Albus atribuía esto a la actitud de Rose aquella vez. Además, Antonie ponía una cara de pocos amigos cuando descubría a alguien mirándolos demasiado tiempo. Todo era muy raro para Albus. Hasta sus compañeros de clase se volvieron distantes. Kenta y Bruce no eran la excepción, pues intentaron formular alguna pregunta después del encuentro con Fausto (uno de los dos se dio cuenta que no estaban en la cama y los descubrió charlando en medio de la noche) pero la mirada de Antonie lo decía todo: "NO SE METAN".

James aún seguía creyendo que la culpa de todo aquello la tenía el chico de piel centrina, pues era muy hostil con Antonie y trataba de irritarlo cada vez que podía, ante las claras réplicas de su hermano menor. Un día, Albus lo sorprendió en la habitación, hurgando en el baúl de Antonie e intentando encontrar alguna evidencia de ello.

\- Déjate de estupideces, James – le dijo Albus una vez de que le repitiera por enésima vez sus razones de desconfianza contra su amigo.

\- ¿Y qué hay del libro enorme que aún guarda? ¡Capaz que sea aliado de Banner y trabaje como encubierto! – le espeto James.

\- Como si Banner se aliara con un chico de once años – le comento Albus en tono de claro sarcasmo y echándolo de la habitación.

Sin embargo, James no parecía cambiar de parecer. A menos que Albus no le contara la verdad, no lo haría. No obstante, los cuatro chicos mantendrían el secreto. No era muy seguro pero si Albus les relatara a sus padres esto, podría causar un enorme lio. Sin mencionar las suposiciones de Michael: si el objeto se encontraba en alguna parte de su cuerpo, más de un mago con oscuras intenciones vendría por él, razón por la que Michael se migro a Inglaterra. Y Albus no deseaba el mismo destino.

Fue así que los meses incesantes de eventos incomodos transcurrieron hasta llegar a las fechas de los exámenes finales. Todos estaban histéricos, sobretodo Rose. Y no mejoraba el ánimo de sus amigos intentar recordar las respuestas exactas que puso cada uno a los cinco minutos de haberlo dado.

\- Rose, no te ofendas pero no quiero que me de depresión por saber que me fue horrible antes de tiempo – le respondió Michael al salir del examen de Historia de la Magia.

Otra cosa que hacia aquellos días estresantes era las repentinas apariciones de Fausto. Cada cuanto se iba a verlo pero en los momentos menos oportunos. Casi le da un infarto cuando se apareció detrás de Albus en el examen práctico de pociones y casi arruina su esperanza de aprobar.

\- ¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?! – le bramo Albus cuando llego a la habitación de los chicos antes que cualquiera.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – pregunto Fausto sin entender.

\- ¡Aparecer sin anunciarte y matarme del susto! – exclamo Albus enojado – ¡Casi me cuestas una asignatura!

Fausto lo escucho sin inmutarse, lo que molestaba mucho a Albus.

\- Deberías estar acostumbrado a mi presencia – le respondió Fausto descaradamente.

Albus quería lanzarle un maleficio en ese momento pero su sentido común le recordó que Fausto podría fácilmente reducirlo, por lo que le dio una patada al baúl para desahogarse y tirarse en su cama. Entonces, Michael con Antonie apareció en la habitación. Este último parecía fastidiado de igual manera que Albus.

\- Compréndela, Antonie – le recomendó Michael, intentando calmar a su amigo – Rose se encuentra muy nerviosa por los exámenes.

\- Histérica querrás decir – le corrigió Antonie – Si quiere que le tomen la materia, no debería quitarme cada cinco segundos el maldito libro. ¡Es irritante!

\- No lo tanto como él – dijo Albus a sus amigos apuntando a Fausto.

Fausto no pareció gustarle el comentario de Albus, por lo que, de manera deliberada, hizo que levitara su cuerpo lejos de su cama y cayera al suelo.

\- ¡Oye! – exclamo Albus.

\- Eso pagas por tu insolencia, mocoso – le dijo Fausto en tono cortante.

Michael y Antonie vieron como discutían Fausto con Albus interminablemente hasta que aparecieron Bruce y Kenta. Albus tuvo que cerrar la boca, ofuscado y con todo un torrente de palabrotas que tenía preparada para Fausto cuando este desapareció otra vez, echándole una mirada asesina.

Después de esa situación, Fausto no se dignó a aparecer después de una semana, cuando los exámenes estaban a punto de terminar. Y, como siempre, de la manera más inoportuna. Su último examen, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, estuvo la directora presente (como predijo Antonie). Mientras contestaba el examen, Albus vio el rostro de la directora. Tenía las ojeras muy marcadas y, desde la última vez que la vio Albus, parecía que hubiese envejecido más…

\- ¿Has tenido tiempo de reflexionar?

Albus tiro el frasco de tinta al suelo al dar un respingo. Le echo una mirada asesina a Fausto, quien estaba a espaldas suyas. El muchacho recogió su frasco y termino el examen con el resto de tinta que había quedado. En cuanto se retiró del salón, fue a los jardines del colegio. En todo el camino, ignoro a Fausto. Estaba muy furioso con él. Y como una maldita mosca que no dejaba de fastidiar, el chico de cabello plateado seguía hablando.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a ignorarme hasta que me vaya? – le pregunto Fausto cuando no obtuvo mayor respuesta de Albus que un gruñido – pues, no me iré. Puedo estar aquí todo el día. O semanas. Tal vez un mes…

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! – le vocifero Albus, harto de que Fausto hablara.

\- Una disculpa de parte tuya, mocoso – le espeto Fausto – tu insolencia del otro día, ¿recuerdas?

\- Cuando tú te disculpes por casi hacer que repruebe pociones – le replico Albus.

\- ¿Con quién estás hablando? – se escuchó a espaldas de Albus.

Albus volteo dándole un vuelco al corazón. Malfoy estaba parado mirándolo bastante raro. Como si mirara a un loco.

\- Con nadie – le mintió Albus desviando la mirada hacia Fausto, molesto.

Malfoy lo miro sin entender la situación y echo un vistazo si había alguien más. Además de ellos dos (Fausto era invisible para Malfoy) y personas que estaban cerca del lago (varios metros lejos de ellos), no había nadie más.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? – le pregunto Albus, controlando su humor de perros.

\- Nada en especial – le contesto Malfoy con la cara un poco roja – quería saber si aún respetas nuestro trato.

\- No se lo he dicho a nadie – le confirmo Albus con voz cansina.

Malfoy mantuvo callado por varios segundo, mirando el césped y pateando una piedra, parado frente a Albus, quien aún no entendía por qué no se iba. Quería terminar su discusión con Fausto para que este se fuera. Y parece que Fausto también deseaba que se largara.

\- ¿No puedes decirle que se aleje de una vez? – le pregunto Fausto fastidiado.

Albus le respondió con una mirada llena de enojo, por lo que Fausto, impaciente, camino hacia Malfoy, lo miro directamente a los ojos grises y le comento a Albus:

\- No deja de pensar en esa niña pelirroja que siempre te acompaña. Esta igual que tu otro amigo…

El muchacho de ojos verdes clavo la mirada en Fausto. ¿Igual a quién?

\- Quería… preguntarte otra cosa – se atrevió a hablar al fin Malfoy aún más rojo de lo que estaba.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – le pregunto Albus, volviendo toda su atención al Slytherin.

\- Es sobre Rose – le menciono Malfoy bajando el tono – ¿A ella… le gusta alguien?

\- No que yo sepa – le contesto Albus – creo que está más interesada en los libros que de alguna persona.

Malfoy dio un suspiro de alivio y Albus se preguntaba cuando se iría. Quería interrogar a Fausto antes que se hartara de esperarlo.

\- Bien – dijo al fin Malfoy – creo que eso es todo por ahora. Mantén nuestro trato y no le diré a nadie que estuviste hablando solo.

Acto seguido, Malfoy se fue corriendo hacia el castillo, dejando a Albus y Fausto.

\- ¡Al fin! – exclamo Fausto – ahora, retomando nuestra discusión…

Albus decidió salir de los jardines ante las réplicas y fundamentos de Fausto que le debía una disculpa. No quería que nadie lo viera hablando solo, por lo que se fue a la habitación de los chicos. Tuvo suerte de que solo Antonie se encontrara allí, leyendo su libro muggle.

\- Ok, lo siento – le escupió Albus a regañadientes – lamento haberte tratado mal…

\- Así se habla – dijo Fausto satisfecho.

\- Pero ahora me explicaras a que te referías con que estaba "igual que mi otro amigo".

En ese momento, Antonie bajo el libro y puso mucha atención a la conversación entre Albus y Fausto.

\- Eso mismo – le respondió Fausto – que tu amigo no dejaba de pensar en esa chica pelirroja que siempre está apegada a ti.

\- ¿Está hablando de Rose? – pregunto Antonie a Albus, incrédulo.

\- ¿Y a quien te refieres? – le pregunto Albus, sin poder evitar mirar a Antonie, pero este lo noto y salto de inmediato.

\- ¿Estas demente? ¡Por supuesto que no soy yo! – exclamo Antonie en un tono muy convincente pero Albus no le prestó atención. Esperaba esperando a Fausto la respuesta oficial.

\- No, no es él – le contesto Fausto cuando Antonie miro a Albus con cara de "te lo dije" – es el niño rubio con la cicatriz en la cara.

Albus y Antonie se quedaron con la boca abierta. Este segundo no pudo evitar un ataque de risa después de un largo silencio y Albus no pudo evitar pensar que las sospechas de Malfoy se refutaban en ese momento. Michael también sentía algo por Rose.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué es tan condescendiente con ella – comento Antonie entre risas.

\- ¿De qué se ríen?

Michael entro a la habitación con cara de duda. Miro primero a Albus, luego a Antonie (aún seguía retorciéndose de la risa) y, por último, a Fausto. El chico rubio se acercó a ellos, dejando su mochila a un lado y sentándose en la cama, esperando una explicación con sonrisa de complicidad.

\- ¿Cuál es el chiste? – pregunto Michael.

\- De algo que conto Fausto – dijo Antonie, conteniendo la risa y mirando directamente a Michael con sus ojos penetrantes – que cierto chico no dejaba pensar en cierta chica pelirroja.

Entonces, a Michael se le borro la sonrisa y se puso rojo como un tomate, confirmando de inmediato lo que había declarado Fausto. Michael miro a Albus y a Antonie con cara de enojo.

\- ¿Le dijeron que entrara en mi cabeza? – bramo Michael.

\- No – apresuro a contestar Albus – él entro por su cuenta. Solo se le salió cuando…

Albus no pudo decir más. No sabía cómo decirles y menos a Michael que había hecho un trato con Malfoy. Antonie y Michael lo miraron extrañado.

\- Cuando ¿qué? – le pregunto Michael impaciente.

No tuvo opción. Albus le conto la conversación con Malfoy y del trato que había hecho. Antonie casi se cae de espalda ante tal revelación y a Michael se puso pálido. Parecía que tenía miedo.

\- No digan nada a nadie más – les suplico Albus – si sabe que se los conté, es capaz de divulgar por el colegio que estuve "hablando solo" – e indico a Fausto.

\- Y me arruinaste la oportunidad de poder molestarlo – comento Antonie por lo bajo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Michael no hablo. Solo atino a asentir. Albus asumió que aún seguía molesto, por lo que decidió no molestarlo más con el tema. Pero Fausto no se dio por entendido.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿La competencia? – hablo Fausto mirando a Michael, quien le devolvió la mirada con odio.

\- Fausto, basta – le ordeno Albus molesto.

Entonces, Michael salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Antonie fue tras él mientras Albus miraba con reproche a Fausto.

\- Solo hice una pregunta – se defendió Fausto.

\- ¿Sabes? Para tener una forma humana – comenzó a hablar Albus muy enojado – no comprendes nada de nosotros.

Fausto guardo silencio y vio a Albus con aquella mirada inexpresiva. Sabía que había metido la pata pero Albus también se había equivocado en ir a la habitación en primer lugar con alguien que tenía la boca tan grande y que decía lo primero que se venía a la mente.

\- Claro que lo entiendo – hablo Fausto después de una larga pausa.

\- Sí, claro – le respondió sarcásticamente Albus.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No me crees? – le dijo Fausto en un tono gélido.

Albus meneo la cabeza en señal de impaciencia y prefirió tirarse en la cama. Después de todo estaba cansado. Pero alguien no lo dejaba descansar. Fausto seguía plantado al lado de su cama, sin quitarle la vista con aquellos ojos fríos.

\- Ya obtuviste tus disculpas – le dijo Albus quitándose los lentes para dormir un rato – ¿No puedes irte de una vez?

Entonces, con aires de ofendido, Fausto volvió a desaparecer, dejando a Albus solo en la habitación. Por algunos días, tendría paz de aquel ser.

….

El término de la primavera llego aquella tarde de Junio. Albus y sus amigos estaban tan relajados y disfrutaban todas las tardes en visitar a Hagrid, ir al lago a refrescarse y echarse en el césped. Hasta a Michael había mejorado de humor. Tardo cuatro días antes de que Albus lograra que aceptara las disculpas por la actitud de Fausto. Además, le juro por su vida (al igual que Antonie) que no le diría nada a Rose. Sin embargo, en cuanto Malfoy aparecía cerca de ellos, Michael lo miraba de una manera muy hostil. Albus supuso que, de alguna manera, Michael llegaba a sentir celos de Malfoy. En que, era todo un misterio para él, pues su prima aborrecía al Slytherin.

Entonces, los días transcurrieron hasta que recibieron sus calificaciones finales. Con un gran alivio, Albus vio que había aprobado pociones (por un pelo, pensó el chico), Michael logro pasar transformaciones (grito eufórico en el pasillo ante la buena nueva) y Rose empato en todas las materias con Antonie en el primer lugar. Cuando ambos supieron aquella noticia, se estrecharon la mano como buenos competidores.

En cuanto a sorpresas, Scorpius Malfoy resulto ser el segundo lugar en todas las asignaturas. Eso sorprendió mucho a Rose, quien creía que era un idiota descerebrado el chico de Slytherin. Y no fue lo único. Albus se enteró por Mirna Rockbell que los compañeros de su casa ya no lo tomaban más en cuenta y había dejado de ser el foco de atención entre ellos. El chico de ojos verdes confirmo esto al ver que Blair y los gemelos lo ignoraban cada vez que estaba en la mesa del Gran Salón.

\- Cosechas lo que siembras – declaro Antonie cuando los cuatro estaban en los jardines, sentados bajo un árbol frondoso.

\- En eso, estoy de acuerdo contigo – lo apoyo Rose, mientras echaba su cabeza hacia el hombro de Michael. Albus no pudo evitar notar que se coloraban sus mejillas – creo que solo así aprenderá a no ser un brabucón.

Albus recordó en la última vez que se acercó Scorpius Malfoy hacia su persona y la vez que estaba en el baño con Blair. En comparación, la última vez había sido más cordial, por lo que supuso que la lección la estaba aprendiendo, como había dicho su prima.

De repente, Albus sintió una opresión en el pecho. Sentía que su corazón lo apretaba con fuerza una mano invisible. Se le cortaba la respiración… el muchacho pudo escuchar los gritos amortiguados de Antonie, Rose y Michael mientras se desmayaba. Entonces, en su último momento de conciencia, vio la figura blanca de Fausto parada frente a su cuerpo. Posteriormente, su cerebro se apagó, dejándolo en la oscuridad. Para cuando su mente se encontraba en medio de las tinieblas, una voz horriblemente conocida le dijo:

\- No escaparas de mí tan fácilmente.

La figura de Banner se volvía cada vez más clara. Con las manos cubierta de sangre y abiertas, mostraba lo que era la mitad de un ojo. Albus creyó que era la sangre pero no, tenía un color carmesí muy semejante a aquel fluido…

Entonces, una voz potente se hizo notar:

\- Lárgate, Antioch.

Como si alguien lo tomara del brazo, aquella persona lo alejo de la figura de Banner de una manera muy brusca. Entonces, abrió sus ojos de par en par. El sofoco se había ido y aún estaba tirado en el césped ante las miradas asustadas de sus amigos. Fausto, por el contrario, se mostraba inexpresivo y le extendió la mano para que se levantara. Albus la acepto. Se sentía muy débil para pararse solo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – le pregunto Albus aun tembloroso y apoyándose en el tronco.

\- Eso, fue un intento de Antioch de poseer tu cuerpo – le explico Fausto.

Albus no entendía. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre tratara de poseerlo cuando no se encontraba en los terrenos del castillo? A no ser…

\- ¿Está cerca? – se atrevió a preguntar Antonie a Fausto.

\- No – le respondió Fausto – está muy lejos de aquí. Pero tiene sus métodos de invocar el Atrum.

Los cuatro palidecieron. Antonie, Michael y Rose miraron a Albus con preocupación, mientras este pensaba que ese tal Antioch nunca lo dejaría en paz. El muchacho de ojos verdes le dirigió una mirada a Fausto, queriendo agradecerle por tal interferencia. El chico de cabello plateado pareció entenderle.

\- De nada – menciono Fausto bajo la sombra del árbol.

…

Al día siguiente, todo el mundo estaba preocupado de alistar todo para el viaje a casa. Todos menos Albus. Mientras empacaba todo lo necesario, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había pasado. Todo su pecho. Una idea abrumadora vino a la mente del muchacho cuando recordó la frase de Fausto. "Tiene sus métodos para invocar el Atrum". Luego, otro recuerdo pasó por su cabeza. El día que comenzó a sentirse enfermo y se lastimo a sí mismo. Antioch también tenía que ver en ello. Y sabía dónde se encontraba el Atrum. Las cicatrices marcaba el lugar en donde el objeto tan deseado para aquel demente.

\- ¿Aun estas preocupado por algo?

La voz de Fausto lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. El chico de cabello plateado lo miraba mientras se apoyaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados y observo que no había nadie.

\- Está en mi pecho, ¿cierto? – se atrevió a hablar Albus.

\- Si – le contesto Fausto – en tu corazón, para ser exacto.

\- ¿Cómo es que él lo sabía? – le pregunto Albus, cerrando su baúl y sentándose en su cama.

Fausto no contesto de inmediato. Es más, Albus noto que desviaba la mirada hacia el muchacho.

\- Como te conté, yo cree el Atrum hace mucho tiempo – empezó a relatar Fausto – hace ya casi quinientos años. Cuando era un simple mortal como tú.

Albus quedo sorprendido.

\- ¿Habías sido humano? – le pregunto Albus incrédulo.

\- Si – se limitó a contestar y Fausto continúo su narración – Y yo soy el dueño legítimo del Atrum. Pero también tuve un colaborador para poder crearlo. Antioch fue quien me ayudo.

\- ¡¿Aceptaste la ayuda de ese lunático?! – exclamo asombrado Albus, notando que un enojo brotaba de su ser.

Fausto se mantuvo en silencio. Su mirada se traducía en vergüenza en admitir aquella verdad. Albus tuvo que ahogar su rabia momentánea para obtener una respuesta más clara.

\- Es por eso que conoce del Atrum – le explico Fausto – y sabe cómo y dónde encontrarlo. La magia antigua deja rastros tan potente que solo quienes crearon el objeto pueden dar con ello.

\- ¿Nunca pensaste que pasaría esto? – soltó Albus furioso, recordando aquel dolor en el pecho, las imágenes horridas de cuando estaba inconsciente y la persecución en el bosque – ¿Para qué creaste esa cosa, en primer lugar?

\- Por arrogancia – admitió Fausto ante la estupefacción de Albus – una arrogancia tal que hizo enfurecer a los dioses. Antioch fue al abismo por sus crímenes y pude haber tenido el mismo destino que él de no ser que me di cuenta lo que mi estúpida arrogancia provoco. Pero, como cualquier acto tiene consecuencias, me condenaron a una eternidad como guardián de la abominación que había creado. Sin un descanso eterno como cualquier mortal que fallece en los brazos de la muerte, pues la Muerte es mi carcelero.

Albus se quedó sin palabras. La expresión de Fausto se había vuelto más humana tras el relato y muy dolorosa. Albus entendió que, además de ser un guardián, también era un prisionero. Un prisionero de la Muerte, por lo que una duda apareció.

\- ¿A dónde vas cuando no estás aquí? – pregunto Albus.

\- A rendirle cuentas a mi carcelero – le respondió Fausto.

En ese momento, Michael entro por la puerta, seguido por Antonie y Rose. Los tres se encontraban empapados de la cabeza a los pies. Albus lo miro extrañados ante las quejas de Rose hacia Antonie que no debió haber molestado al calamar gigante por una tonto ajuste de cuentas con el pobre animal, mientras Antonie le contradecía que de pobre no tenía nada si los mojo de esa manera. Esto reír a Albus y a Michael mientras Fausto miraba la escena con la cara inexpresiva de siempre.

Unas horas más tarde, el banquete de fin de año tuvo lugar en el Gran Salón. La decoración dorada y escarlata daban señal que Griffindor era ganador de la copa de las casas. Albus seguía pensando que era un milagro. Después de todo, James había perdido varios puntos por sus travesuras y la falta que cometió en el partido final contra Ravenclaw, haciendo del guardián de su propia casa un saco de boxeo cuando le reprocho su manera de jugar tras perder. Debió ser gracias a Rose y Antonie, pensó Albus. Ellos dos juntos ganaban muchos puntos a diario.

Luego del discurso de la directora y anunciar al ganador de ese año, la cena apareció por arte de magia. Michael, ya seco, no hizo esperar sus ansias de comer. Bruce y Kenta se reían de la forma de comer de Michael, donde dio buena señal de que ya habían olvidado el percance de hace meses. Antonie aun miraba el techo, pensativo mientras Rose le decía que se apresurara de comer algo o estaría no tocaría nada. Albus noto ese hecho y decidió preguntarle al día siguiente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Albus mientras abordaban el tren y buscaban un vagón para ellos cuatro.

Antonie no le contesto hasta encontrar un vagón vacío. Los cuatro entraron y Rose abrió la ventanilla a petición de Michael. En cuanto empezó a andar, el chico rubio se puso verde.

\- Aun me sigo preguntando por que escuchaba a Banner si no soy el portador del Atrum – le comento Antonie en cuanto cerraron la puerta.

\- Fausto tiene la misma duda – reafirmo Albus – después de todo, tus padres son muggles.

\- Ya no estoy tan seguro – menciono Antonie ceñudo ante la mirada de asombro de Albus, Rose y Michael.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunto Rose.

Antonie saco el libro enorme que lleva a principio de año, lo abrió y le señalo algún apunte que tenía la letra de Antonie.

\- Este libro lo encontré la primera semana de clases – les relato Antonie mientras Rose examinaba las notas alrededor del margen – en una sala extraña. Apareció de la nada cuando quise escapar de Malfoy y sus compinches. Cuando entre y lo encontré, me sorprendió ver esta letra.

\- ¿Tú no escribiste esto? – le pregunto Rose.

Antonie negó con la cabeza. Albus miro a su amigo y, luego, las notas. Era idéntica a esa pulcra y diminuta de Antonie.

\- ¿De quién será este libro? – se preguntó Albus frunciendo el ceño.

\- Pues, lo curioso – comento Antonie un poco avergonzado – es que, en ese momento de desesperación, pensé en mi padre.

Estupefactos, Rose, Albus y Michael (el chico rubio aguanto la ahorcada) miraron a Antonie, quien ponía una expresión bastante rara.

\- Dijiste que no recordabas nada de el – le recordó Albus.

\- No, no recuerdo su rostro – le confirmo Antonie – pero tampoco se mucho de él. Solo sé que un día apareció en mi pueblo natal enfermo de pulmonía y que mi madre lo encontró desmayado a las afueras del bosque de Wistman. La madre de Tania comentaba a veces que era muy reservado y huraño con la gente. La excepción a la regla fue mi madre.

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas mejor ella? – le dijo la débil voz de Michael, quien se ponía aún más verde al sentir que el tren viraba.

\- Nunca me lo dice – le contesto Antonie encogiendo los hombros – desvía el tema cada vez que le pregunto de donde era mi padre. Y tampoco sé cómo es porque él no le dejaba tomar fotografías. La madre de Tania me conto una vez que quiso filmarlos en su pequeña fiesta de compromiso y se puso como una fiera. La obligo apagarlo.

Albus no pudo evitar pensar que si el hombre no dejaba tomarse fotos o filmar, algo debía ocultar. También entendía mejor la razón por la que no se separaba del libro aun después del incidente de la luna llena. No era porque le fascinara las Artes Oscuras sino que alguna parte de Antonie sentía que era de su padre. Entonces, Albus tuvo una idea.

\- ¿Y si le pido a Fausto que mire tu cabeza?

\- ¿Cómo? – dijo Antonie sin entender.

Fausto pudo mirar sus recuerdos de todos sin que ustedes se dieran cuenta – le explico Albus (Michael se sintió incomodo por tal afirmación) – también menciono que puede ver hasta el más olvidado.

Antonie reflexiono unos segundos y asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo con ello. Albus pudo notar la emoción de su amigo.

\- ¡Fausto! – llamo Albus a viva voz.

\- No tienes por qué gritar – dijo Fausto apareciendo en el espacio sobrante del asiento del vagón.

\- Necesito un favor – le pidió Albus – ¿Puedes mirar en la cabeza de Antonie?

\- La última vez que hice eso, enfureciste – le recordó receloso Fausto.

\- Esta vez es diferente – apresuro a decir Albus cuando Rose le miro extrañado – Antonie está de acuerdo.

Fausto, aun mirándolo de reojo a Albus, pregunto a Antonie:

\- ¿Qué necesitas, muchacho?

\- Quiero saber quién era mi padre – le contesto el chico de piel centrina.

Fausto clavo la mirada en Antonie y se mantuvo callado por varios minutos. Hubo un momento en que frunció el ceño, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo en entender alguna imagen bizarra. Entonces, Fausto se paró de su asiento y le ordeno a Antonie mientras sostenía la cabeza de este:

\- Necesito que me mires directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Rose aun sin entender.

\- Le modificaron la memoria – declaró Fausto ante la sorpresa de los cuatro chicos – y debió ser alguien muy experto en esto – entonces, se dirigió a Antonie – No desvíes la mirada. Me es necesario el contacto visual para deshacer el hechizo y encontrar los reales.

Fausto se puso en cuclillas para estar a la misma altura que Antonie y un aura blanca los cubrió a ambos. Albus se preguntaba qué era lo que presenciaba Fausto y Antonie, ya que en un momento, Antonie comenzó a temblar y sudaba en frio mientras Fausto hacia el esfuerzo de liberar los recuerdos reales. Rose y Michael miraban preocupados pero, a la vez, expectantes ante las noticias. Luego de cinco tediosos, Fausto dejo a Antonie, quien parecía recuperarse de alguna terrible pesadilla. Si no fuese por que estuviese sentado, Albus creería que se caería de espalda y perdería la consciencia.

\- Ese hechizo era muy fuerte para ser ordinario – se quejó Fausto.

Albus miraba inquieto a Antonie, quien aún estaba sudando frio y miraba sus pies.

\- ¿Antonie? – se atrevió el muchacho a preguntar.

\- ¡Era mago! – exclamo Antonie emocionado y, a la vez, fuera de si – ¡El desgraciado era mago! ¡Conjuraba algo para hacer aparecer burbujas de la punta de su varita cuando estaba en mi cuna para hacerme dormir! ¡Y le tome la varita una vez cuando estaba en la casa de Tania! ¡Le explote la cabeza a ese oso cuando ella me quito un juguete!

Albus, al igual que Rose y Michael, miraban sin entender al muchacho de piel centrina cuando en un momento le brotaron las lágrimas. Albus busco alguna explicación con Fausto. Sin mayor dificultad, le entendió.

\- Ese chico tuvo un pasado bastante difícil – le comento Fausto – presenciar un asesinato a tan corta edad… ahora entiendo que le modificaran en ese punto la memoria.

Los tres chicos miraron a Antonie que aún no se recuperaba del shock. Entonces, Rose se atrevió a conjurar agua para hacer reaccionar a Antonie, pues se lo tiro en la cara. Antonie dio un respingo pero no se enojó. Controlo sus nervios y se secó la cara con la manga de su camiseta. Michael, aun verde, le pregunto:

\- ¿Qué viste?

\- Muchas cosas – le respondió Antonie ya más calmado – pero ahora recuerdo su rostro. Y también de la maldita que nos quiso matar a mí y a mi madre, quien también hirió gravemente a mi padre cuando me protegió…

Albus no quiso preguntar más. Y supuso que Rose y Michael tampoco. Fausto miraba con una mezcla de lastima a Antonie y, sin decir nada, desapareció. El resto del camino se los cuatros chicos se mantuvieron muy callados. Solo cuando se aminoro la marcha, Antonie volvió a hablar al salir de su ensimismamiento.

\- En algo no mintió mi madre – comento recuperándose de tales noticias – fue un héroe.

Albus le dio una palmada en la espalda, donde Rose y Michael le sonrieron. Entonces, los cuatro salieron del vagón con su equipaje, encontrándose con un pasillo atestado de estudiantes. Michael, aprovechándose de que era el más alto y fuerte, empujo a todo quien se encontraba a su paso para salir de ahí. Estaba desesperado por pisar tierra firme, pensó Albus entre risas.

En cuanto salieron a la fuerza, Albus noto que alguien le recibía el equipaje. Su padre se encontraba justo a la salida en compañía de su madre y hermanos. Rose fue donde su familia y Michael diviso a su madre no muy lejos de ahí. Antonie fue el último en salir y James, como siempre, le hizo una broma de mal gusto al hacerle una zancadilla. Pero, al igual que Albus, su madre lo vio, reprochándole su actuar.

Lily y Albus ayudaron a Antonie a levantarse mientras la señora de Potter no paraba de disculparse por el comportamiento de su hijo mayor. Entonces, su tío se reunió con ellos para traspasar la muralla hacia el mundo muggle. A la fila, se sumó la familia de Michael pero Albus no diviso a nadie que reconociera a Antonie.

\- ¿Dónde está tu mamá? – pregunto Albus.

\- Debe de estar del otro lado – le respondió Antonie.

En cuanto traspasaron la muralla, Albus vio correr a una mujer entre la multitud. Se quedó anonadado al verificar que era muy hermosa. Pero más aún, se quedó helado al ver a la niña que lo acompañaba. La mujer que corrió a abrazar a Antonie tenía un cabello muy largo sujeto en una cola de caballo de color negro con su piel morena. Tenía los ojos color ámbar y Albus podría jurar que poseía la misma estatura que su padre. Llevaba unos jeans que realzaban su figura esbelta en conjunto con unas zapatillas cafés y una chaqueta del mismo color de que sus ojos. No paraba de besar a su hijo y Albus se sintió como un mirón cuando a Antonie se le coloraban las mejillas.

Pero cuando fijo la mirada en la niña que se reía de su amigo, algo en sus entrañas lo hacía sentir raro. La chica era un poco más alta que Albus, tenía el pelo castaño corto hasta los hombros y unos ojos muy peculiares: el derecho era color jade y, el izquierdo, carmesí. Su piel blanca le pareció muy bonita. Llevaba una falda verde con una camiseta de manga corta rosa, un chaleco color musgo y unas zapatillas blancas.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Basta! – le reprocho Antonie alejándose un poco de ella.

\- No puedes culparla – le dijo la chica de ojos bicolores entre risas – extrañaba a su bebé.

\- Cállate – musito Antonie aun colorado.

Entonces, la chica fijo su atención en Albus, lo cual hizo que se petrificara. Su corazón se aceleró y noto que se le subía la sangre a la cara. Algo pudo escuchar que Antonie decía su nombre e, inmediatamente, la chica invadió su espacio personal. Los ojos de la chica lo examinaban de arriba abajo mientras caminaba alrededor de Albus.

\- Deja de hacer eso, otaku – le espeto Antonie y la agarró del brazo cuando vio que su amigo incómodo.

\- ¿Qué? Solo lo examinaba si tenía alguna cola – le explico la chica en tono de broma.

Antonie entorno los ojos mientras se reunía con Albus.

\- Ignórala, se cayó de la cuna tres veces de cabeza – le comento Antonie.

\- Y tú te orinabas en la cama hasta los siete – le respondió la chica ante un Antonie que se ponía rojo de ira.

\- Cálmense – les recomendó la señora Smith.

En ese momento, apareció el resto de la familia del muchacho de ojos verdes y se alegró de que no presenciaran aquel momento tan incómodo. La madre de Antonie se acercó a Albus con más delicadeza que la niña. Albus no podía evitar pensar que aquella nariz era la misma que poseía su amigo. Pequeña y respingada.

\- ¿Eres amigo de mi hijo? – le pregunto en tono amigable.

Albus asintió mientras sus padres se acercaban en compañía de sus tíos. Michael también había llegado con su madre para presentarle a Rose. Luego, en una larga charla amistosa que tuvo la señora Smith con los padres de Albus, llego a invitarlo a su casa en el verano. También a Rose y a Michael, quienes se acercaron para despedirse de Antonie mientras la chica de ojos bicolores los veía de la misma forma que vio a Albus, con aquellos ojos examinadores, como si decidía si eran dignos de confianza.

\- Supongo que nos veremos pronto – se despidió Antonie estrechándole la mano a Albus.

\- Tenlo por seguro – le dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

Entonces, los Smith y aquella chica se alejaron mientras la madre de Michael se despedía de todos y también lo hacía. Los Weasley y los Potter se fueron juntos hasta el estacionamiento de la estación de trenes. De camino a casa, Albus no pudo pensar tres cosas. La primera era que su año resulto más interesante de lo que esperaba. La segunda es que debería estar alerta ahora que sabía que Antioch fue el ayudante de Fausto, el guardia del Atrum y prisionero de la Muerte. Y la tercera, que se sentía mucha envidia de la suerte de Antonie. Estar acompañado de aquella niña tan hermosa era todo lo que deseaba Albus cuando descubrió que James le había puesto un cojín de broma con sonido amplificado en su lugar del auto.


	9. Capitulo 9: Baskerville

_**Capitulo IX: Baskerville**_

Bajo la sombra de noche, se refugiaba un hombre encapuchado. Caminaba lento, pues se hallaba cansado. Aquel cuerpo con que daba cada paso se hacía ajeno a él. El susurro del viento se escapaba entre su largo y negro cabello, al igual que los murmullos de un extraño que estaba dentro de su cabeza. Intentaba no hacerle caso. Ignorarlo. Hacerlo a un lado de una vez por todas. Pero ese tipo era persistente.

Hurgo en los bolsillos de su larga túnica negra hasta encontrar un frasco que contenía dos píldoras. Bendita clorpromazina. El hombre no dudo en llevarse las dos píldoras a la boca y tragárselas de inmediato. Seguramente le dolería el estómago por tomárselas antes de tiempo pero valía la pena. Le faltaba poco para llegar al pueblo muggle más cercano. Como siempre, se escabulliría en la bodega de alguna farmacia para conseguir más del antipsicótico con un poco de haloperidol. Aquellos fármacos eran quienes mantenían a raya al otro sujeto.

Con mayores fuerzas de seguir, Antioch Banner apresuro el paso al ver las luces de algunas casas lejanas del pueblo de Baskerville. Al ver algún auto que emitía luces rojas y azules circulando en las cercanías, se ocultó en detrás de unos arbustos. Supuso que eran los policías locales. Dio un suspiro de alivio al verificar que no lo divisaron. Se sentía demasiado débil para realizar un encantamiento desilusionador. Enfocaba toda su voluntad en mantenerse lúcido.

Además, no podía arriesgarse a ser visto. El otro sujeto había causado muchos problemas cuando le permitió entrar en su cuerpo aquella vez. Le daba vergüenza, rabia y asco al recordar a ese sujeto. Desde que tenía memoria que debía lidiar con él. Aun rememoraba el día en que lo internaron en un hospital psiquiátrico cuando cumplió los siete años de edad por su culpa. Las consultas con un terapeuta amargado y la convivencia con otros internos que poseían enfermedades iguales o peores que la suya no eran nada comparado con la terapia de electro shock. Le dio escalofríos en la espalda cuando recordó el dolor insoportable en cada musculo de su cuerpo.

Y todo por las acciones de ese malnacido. De ese lunático y psicópata. Como una rata, se escabullía en su mente, adormeciéndolo mientras el tipo hacia alguna fechoría. Y, de alguno u otra manera, terminaba en medio de un escándalo: desmembrar a mascotas ajenas, dañar psicológicamente a gente que lo rodeaba y casi asesinar a un compañero de clase en la primaria al tratar de hacerle una lobotomía. Para ese sujeto, todo aquello lo consideraba un pasatiempo. Lo único bueno que pudo rescatar cuando lo diagnosticaron de "esquizofrenia indiferenciada", fue las recetas de antipsicóticos. Aminoraba sus acciones. Solo podía oírlo dentro de su cabeza tarareando un verso de alguna oda cuando se daba cuenta que le habían arruinado la diversión.

Todo aquello le había impedido tener relaciones de cualquier tipo en su comunidad. A sus padres se les acababan las excusas cuando otras personas iban a su casa y exigían encerrarlo en prisión por sus actos. Y no faltaban los insultos de camino al colegio, sin mejorar el hecho que a los ocho años comenzaron situaciones extrañas cuando era perseguido por unos compañeros (las cosas que le tiraban rebotaban sin explicación antes de que lo llegase a tocar e iban a dar a otra casa). Si no hubiera sido por su carta anunciando su entrada al colegio norteamericano Ilvermorny de magia y hechicería, quizás no hubiera podido aguantar todo lo que había pasado.

Ilvermorny fue una bendición y su segundo hogar. Conoció a mucha gente que lo acepto en su círculo de amigos. Por lo que, para no echar todo por la borda, se aseguraba de tomar los antipsicóticos cuando debía y que nadie se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, no todo secreto era eterno. Su difunto amigo Erwin Moore termino descubriendo que las píldoras no eran vitaminas. Fue el único que supo de su loco pasado y tuvo suficiente tacto de no decirlo a nadie en los cinco años de amistad hasta su trágica muerte a manos de un licántropo. Se llevó el secreto a la tumba y Banner agradeció ese gesto hasta el día de hoy.

Por Erwin, pudo graduarse sin problemas del colegio de magos, viajar por el mundo en búsqueda de las criaturas más extrañas y conseguir un empleo como profesor en Hogwarts. No obstante, tuvo que tomar algunas precauciones. Falseo su historial médico cuando tuvo que enviar sus expedientes a las autoridades extranjeras y ocultar sus medicinas con magia cada vez que viajaba. Hasta se acostumbró a ocultar su verdadero color de ojos por mero capricho. O más bien, para no recordar a aquel sujeto, pues siempre le comentaba dentro de su cabeza que aquellos ojos lo tildaban como "persona del infortunio" y que su mera existencia significaba el caos.

Espantando aquellos recuerdos, Banner se dignó a moverse de su escondite hasta una caseta telefónica aislada en la entrada del pueblo, donde recupero el aliento cuando empezó a sentir nauseas por el efectos de las medicinas. Debía aguantar un poco más, se decía a sí mismo. Un poco más y tendría más armas para usar contra el lunático.

\- No creas que te libraras de mí tan fácilmente – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Entonces, un hombre de aspecto salvaje, grande, de rostro maduro y lleno de cicatrices lo agarró del brazo antes de que pudiese escapar. El olor de Fenrir era asqueroso. Un hedor a sangre mezclado con sudor y carne podrida. Quería zafarse de él. Debía hacerlo pero sin el menor escándalo. No quería más heridos por culpa de ellos…

 _\- ¡Expulso!_ – exclamo Banner con su varita bajo la túnica.

Fenrir, como si recibiera una bala de cañón, salió disparado lejos de su persona. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Banner corrió hacia la entrada de un bosque que estaba al costado. Debía escapar. Por el bien de todos, tendría que ocultarse de ese asesino antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pues Fenrir era igual que ese sujeto que rondaba su cabeza. Venían del mismo lugar oscuro y desolado.

\- Ese sitio es a donde perteneces – le decía una voz horrendamente conocida en algún rincón de su cabeza – Después de todo, eres una persona del infortunio. Solo existes para crear oscuridad…

\- ¡Cállate! – le grito Banner mientras corría por un empinado terreno colina abajo.

\- No tienes a donde escapar – le seguía hablando el sujeto – en el momento de tu nacimiento quedaste marcado con esos ojos y tu destino se cerró cuando te confirieron aquel nombre.

\- ¡Basta! – vocifero Banner.

Banner seguía corriendo a través del bosque a toda prisa. En su desesperación por escapar, el hombre encapuchado tropezó con una raíz sobresaliente de un pino. Rodo hasta llegar a las orillas de un rio. Magullado, se levantó cojeando. Se había torcido el tobillo. Mierda. Debía encontrar algún escondite.

\- ¿Crees que con solo esconderte darás término a esto?... – se atrevió a decir el maldito en un tono santurrón.

\- Guarda silencio – le espeto Banner arrastrándose hacia el rio. Debía beber algo.

\- ¿O acaso tienes la vaga ilusión de que con esa medicina me mantendrás a rayas?

El hombre se congelo. El imbécil había adivinado su plan, pensó Banner. No. Lo sabía desde un principio… oyó en su cabeza una risita burlona.

\- Te contare un secreto – le hablo entre una risa que le resonaba hasta en sus oídos – aquellos… ¿Antipsicóticos les llamas?... como sea… esas cosas nunca me mantuvieron a raya. Es más, jamás han tenido efecto en mí.

\- Imposible – murmuro Banner poniéndose nervioso.

\- Oh, claro que es posible – se burló el malnacido de su cabeza – y te daré una demostración de ello.

Entonces, Banner empezó a sentir un dolor horrible en la cabeza. Su vista se volvía borrosa. Empezó a tomarse la cabeza. Ese dolor era insoportable. No obstante, Banner no le dejaría el camino libre tan fácil. Lucho por mantener su mente en el bosque y no ir hacia la oscuridad. Mantenerse consciente por el bien de todos… entonces, ya cerca del rio, vio su reflejo. Su rostro afligido se contrajo aún más al ver otra segunda figura. Era el mismo con una sonrisa malvada de oreja a oreja y con aquellos ojos que tanto despreciaba. Esos ojos carmesí…

\- Vete a dormir por siempre – le escucho decir a su segundo yo.

El dolor se intensifico. Veía el paisaje dentro de un túnel. Sus fuerzas se agotaban. Entonces, Antioch Banner sucumbió en las sombras de un mundo desolador, desmayándose sobre la hierba. El hombre no tardo en volver en sí pero como un hombre completamente diferente y no paso mucho tiempo para que Fenrir lo alcanzara, con un humor bastante pesado.

\- Como no te espantaste al verme, asumiré que eres el otro Antioch – sentencio Fenrir.

\- Lo soy – le confirmo Antioch intentando levantarse – maldición, el idiota se torció el tobillo.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué dejaste que Banner tomara el control de nuevo? – farfullo Fenrir – ese tipo es un problema cuando recupera la conciencia. Me lanzo un maleficio bastante poderoso cuando escapo de la guarida…

\- Mi querido Fenrir – le interrumpió Antioch con toda serenidad – por algo pedí que me vigilaras cuando estuviese durmiendo. Ese sujeto aprovecha cualquier oportunidad en donde me encuentre débil para salir. Fausto me dejo sin fuerzas cuando me enfrente a él.

\- Pues, pídele a Bellatrix ser tu niñera – le soltó Fenrir enojado – ella por lo menos puede usar magia…

\- Recuerda que ella tiene otra misión que cumplir – le espeto Antioch en un tono bastante severo – y no tiene suficiente tacto. Es capaz de matar al sujeto y todos nuestros planes se van de vuelta al abismo.

Acto seguido, Antioch acerco su mano al tobillo lesionado y murmuro algo sin sentido para Fenrir. En pocos segundos, el tobillo se había sanado.

\- Además, sirvió de algo que se escapara – le comento Antioch con una sonrisa macabra – hemos llegado a mi querido pueblo…

….

Aquel primero de julio, Albus se encontraba en su habitación, alistando sus cosas para ir a la casa de Antonie. Su bolso estaba casi vacío, por lo que buscaba otra cosa útil que llevar. Después de todo, partirían muy temprano al día siguiente y no debía perder el tiempo ni la oportunidad.

Le había costado mucho convencer a su padre que lo dejase ir. No era que porque su familia no le agradara Antonie (con excepción de James, quien seguía antipático con su amigo) sino que Banner aún seguía suelto y no se ha sabido de su paradero desde su fuga del colegio, por lo que encontraba peligroso estar afuera. Pero no impidió a Albus que siguiera insistiendo.

Al principio su padre era como una muralla, no se inmutaba aunque le daba razones irrefutables para poder ir (¡Antonie, Rose y Michael también estuvieron implicados en ello e irán de todas maneras!, bramo Albus en la cena hace dos semanas) pero con los días, su padre se compadeció de que su hijo estuviese encerrado en la casa. Mas con su hermano mayor, quien su humor no mejoraba el asunto (su madre lo había castigado por sus malas calificaciones y por las notas del profesor Neville de que su hijo había tenido problemas con un compañero de la misma casa).

Pero la mayor razón y la que aun agradecía de todo corazón a su tío, era que su prima estaría con dos muchachos "desconocidos" en la casa de Antonie. Ese hecho no le hacía gracia al señor Weasley, por lo que le insistió más aun al señor Potter de que dejara a Albus ir para que su hija no estuviera sola y no tuvo más opción que hacerlo (el padre de Rose sufriría un ataque de nervios con solo pensar de que estaría sola con dos chicos, lo que a veces le hacía mucha gracias a Albus).

Rose había hecho los preparativos para determinar las dos semanas de su estadía en Baskerville. Escogió los días en que la luna estuviera completamente ausente (aunque Michael hubiese descubierto su transformación fuera de la luna llena, quería asegurarse de que no fuese un peligro para los demás por aquel astro).

Mientras que Antonie les explico en que zona se encontraba el pueblo, ya que Baskerville no figuraba en la red _flu_ del Ministerio de la Magia. Era de esperarse, según Antonie, porque el único mago que habitaba era él. Además, no serviría aquel método debido a que la chimenea de la casa de los Smith era apenas una estufa para poner la leña. Incluyendo el factor de que no podrían aparecerse sus padres por no conocer el lugar. Entonces, solo les dejaba solo una opción: un traslador.

\- ¿Qué tanto haces? – pregunto Fausto a sus espaldas.

Albus asomo la cabeza fuera del armario y vio al guardián parado, sujetando el báculo con una expresión de curiosidad. Esta vez, Albus no se asustó cuando este hablo. Después de un mes, se terminó acostumbrando a sus repentinas apariciones, sumando el hecho que identifico el leve _frufrú_ característico de su larga túnica antes de que le dijese algo.

\- Empaco – murmuro Albus – me iré a la casa de Antonie por tres semanas.

\- Pensé que no irías después de que le gritaste a tu padre – comento Fausto sentándose en la silla que estaba en el escritorio.

\- Iré de todos modos – le susurro Albus evadiendo ese hecho, avergonzado – por cierto, ¿Has tenido noticias?

\- Ninguna – le respondió Fausto un poco molesto – Antioch sabe cómo esconderse. Maldita rata.

Albus comprendió a Fausto. Desde hace un mes que Fausto concentraba toda su magia para tratar encontrar a Antioch. Era la tercera vez desde ese tiempo que iba a verlo. Además, irse cerca de su carcelero le causaba tanto malestar como a Albus le daba pánico montarse en una escoba.

\- Bueno, algún día tendrá que salir – farfullo Fausto para sí.

El muchacho siguió en la búsqueda de unas zapatillas mientras Fausto recorría su habitación y examinaba cada cosa que le pareciera interesante. Desde su computadora, nada pareció llamarle tanto la atención hasta que se detuvo en el estante y comenzó a registrar el contenido de un libro infantil.

Al salir del armario, Albus noto que su puerta se abría lentamente, dejando ver a su hermana pequeña. Lily, quien buscaba con sus ojos castaños algo por los rincones del cuarto Albus, no se dio cuenta que su hermano la miraba.

\- ¿Qué buscas? – le pregunto Albus quitándoles de inmediato el libro a Fausto (aunque no pudiese ver y oír al guardia, vería el libro flotar).

\- A Wilson – le respondió Lily agachándose para ver debajo de la cama de su hermano – no estaba en mi habitación ¿Lo has visto?

Albus miro sin entender aún más a su hermana. Wilson era el micropuff que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños número diez a Lily y nunca se separaba de ella cuando andaba por la casa. Esa bola peluda de color violeta no tenía ojos para nadie más, pensaba una vez Albus cuando James intento que le hiciese algún truco por comida.

\- ¿Por qué estaría aquí? – le pregunto Albus extrañado.

\- La vez pasada me vio guardar el libro de cuentos aquí – le explico su hermana – y quería que le contara más cuentos.

La chica siguió registrando los estantes mientras Albus dejaba el libro en el escritorio cuando, para su desagradable sorpresa, encontró aquella bola de pelos parada en la cabeza de Fausto, sin que el guardián lo hubiese notado. Quería sacarlo de ahí antes de que Lily lo viera pero no alcanzo. Su hermana se dio la vuelta y dio un chillido de asombro tan agudo que Fausto se tapó los oídos para no escucharla.

\- ¡Wilson está flotando! – exclamo Lily emocionada caminando hacia su mascota.

Antes de que la chica pudiese tomarlo, Albus lo agarro entre sus manos. Había estado a punto de notar la presencia de Fausto. Su hermana hizo un puchero al ver que le arruinaron el espectáculo de su mascota.

\- Para que no se vuelva a perder – se excusó Albus dándole el micropuff un poco nervioso.

Sin embargo, el micropuff salto al escritorio y se posó encima del libro de cuentos, mirando a su dueña con esos ojos brillantes de entusiasmo. Una clara señal de que lo quería, pensó Albus. Lily lo tomo con cuidado para dejarlo en su hombro, tomo el libro de cuentos y se recostó en la cama de Albus para leerle algo a su mascota. Su hermano estaba a punto de decirle que se llevara el libro pero Fausto estaba tan interesado en el contenido de aquella obra que prefirió dejar a Lily leer en voz alta sobre "El Mago y El Cazo Saltarín" mientras seguía reuniendo lo necesario para su salida.

Mientras determinaba si llevar "Snap Explosivos", escucho reír a Fausto cuando Lily relataba las desgracias que le ocurría al mago por cada mala acción que hacía. Albus se sorprendió mucho, pues Fausto, nunca había reído de esa manera en todo el tiempo que lo conocía. De hecho, jamás reía. Siempre estaba con aquella expresión insoldable y seria. Muy pocas veces mostraba molestia y solo conocía aquella faceta gélida.

Cuando Lily termino de narrar el cuento, James abrió la puerta. Con una expresión curiosa, miro el libro que tenía su hermana pequeña en la mano y dio un resoplido.

\- ¿Por qué le cuentas una historia para bebes? – le pregunto James divertido.

\- A Wilson le gusta esa historia – le contesto Lily acariciando a la bola de pelos violeta.

\- Y apuesto que es la única que le has contado – le dijo James entornando los ojos.

\- También le he narrado "La Fuente de la Buena Fortuna" – le contradijo Lily.

James entro a la habitación y se sentó a los pies de la cama mientras Albus guardaba una chaqueta en el bolso. James le quito el libro de las manos de su hermana y hojeo hasta las últimas páginas. Albus sabía cuál iba a contar y su hermana también. Era la historia favorita de James desde que tenía cuatro años: "La Fábula de los Tres Hermanos".

\- ¡Esa historia no! – le espeto Lily cuando se leyó el titulo – le dará pesadillas.

\- Descuida – le calmo James – si no se moja en la cama como Albus lo hizo, dudo mucho que le dé pesadillas.

James aclaro un poco la garganta mientras Albus se puso colorado y solo quería lanzarle el par de pantuflas por la cabeza al recordarle tal evento. Mientras, Fausto ponía toda su atención al chico de catorce años que comenzaba a relatar el cuento en el tono más siniestro posible y realizaba una pausa de vez en cuando para alzar la vista hacia sus hermanos y a la criatura peluda que se apegaba más a su dueña por el miedo.

En el momento que James llego a la parte en donde el primer hermano de la historia reclamaba la varita del sauco, Albus noto un ligero malestar en su cabeza. Con mucha discreción, miro a Fausto, quien había cambiado totalmente su expresión. No era la gélida de siempre, ni aburrimiento o la faceta divertida de la historia anterior. Era una mezcla de asombro y terror.

Entonces, el muchacho de ojos verdes se sintió mareado y unos vagos murmullos escucho dentro de su cabeza, seguida de una oleada de terror. Le lanzo una mirada al guardián que aún estaba en una especie de shock. Quería que volteara. Ese malestar no era normal y sabía que algo tenía que ver con el guardián o con el lunático tenía que ver. Entre tanto, James no se había dado cuenta de aquello. Estaba muy entusiasmado infundiendo el terror al pobre animal y su dueña lo miraba con reproche mientras murmuraba algo indescifrable para ambos chicos.

A medida de que el mayor de los tres Potter continuaba leyendo, los murmullos se hicieron más persistentes hasta convertirse en gritos tan claro y fuertes que casi creyó que era alguien le bramaba al oído un hombre "¡Es tu culpa por darle esa varita! ¡Nunca debiste crear esa aberración en primer lugar!". Albus se sintió cada vez más enfermo y la vista se le volvía borrosa. Tuvo que apoyarse en el escritorio mientras se resistía a sucumbir ante el malestar.

Cuando James narraba el trágico suceso del segundo hermano, Fausto se puso nervioso mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de no escuchar aquella historia.

\- Cállalo – murmuro Fausto, mientras Albus sentía sus labios moverse al son de los labios del guardián.

Un miedo repentino se apodero del muchacho de ojos verdes en el momento que una imagen de alguien que abría lentamente la puerta de una cabaña se le apareció en el instante que cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Lo único que podía distinguir de la oscura habitación era la figura de un hombre, suspendido en el aire…

\- Basta – mascullo Fausto en un tono desesperado y cada vez más alto.

Entonces, Albus se dio cuenta, con horror, que una cuerda sujetaba el cuerpo de un hombre desde su cuello a una viga. Un grito desgarrador escucho dentro de su cabeza, seguidos por sollozos de un segundo personaje. "¡No! ¡Cadmus! ¡No!" oyó la voz de Fausto en un desconsolado murmullo.

Su brazo se debilito y termino perdiendo todo apoyo para mantenerse en pie, golpeándose en la cabeza con el respaldo de la silla y cayendo al suelo de rodillas. El dolor agudo en la cien lo hizo reaccionar mientras James soltaba una risotada de niveles desproporcionales. Lily tampoco pudo evitar reírse de la caída y el golpe repentino. Pero a Albus no le hizo ninguna gracias, por lo que echo a sus hermanos fuera de su habitación. Además, quería hablar a solas con Fausto.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – le pregunto Albus.

\- No sé de qué hablas – le respondió Fausto un poco aturdido.

\- Esas imágenes – le especifico Albus, ya impaciente – había un hombre colgado y voces que sonaban dentro de mi cabeza.

Fausto se quedó en silencio. Por primera vez, el guardián no sabía que responderle a Albus. Y era la primera vez que su rostro reflejaba el peso de una gran angustia.

\- Eran mis desafortunados recuerdos – le contesto Fausto tras una larga pausa, con una voz casi inaudible.

Acto seguido, Fausto desapareció, dejando aún más confundido al muchacho de ojos verdes en aquella habitación y con un enorme chichón en la cien. Aquel suceso no dejo indiferente a Albus y no lo dejo dormir en gran parte de la noche mientras se hacía miles de preguntas: ¿Por qué de manera tan repentina Fausto empezó a rememorar aquellos acontecimientos? ¿Y por qué le afectaban a él? La imagen del hombre colgado aún seguía aferrado a la retina. Se estremeció al recordar los gritos y sollozos del guardián.

El chico dio miles de vueltas en la cama antes de dignarse a dormir algo, pues a las seis de la mañana sintió el despertador sonar. Resignado, se levantó de su cama y despojo de su pijama para ponerse la ropa de salida. Llevo su bolso y una mochila y salió de su habitación con un poco de dificultad. Aunque dentro de un mes y medio cumpliría doce años, Albus noto que no había crecido nada. Seguía pequeño y escuálido, como siempre le recordaba James quien crecía sin parar cada año. Y le era un problema cargar con un bolso que era más alto que sus piernas.

Entonces, una fuerza invisible hizo levitar el bolso y por su propia cuenta, floto escaleras abajo. Miro y vio a su padre agitando la varita.

\- Buenos días – le saludo el hombre con un gran bostezo.

\- Buenos días – le dijo Albus un poco divertido por la cara de somnoliento del señor Potter y los mechones más disparatados que cuando iba a trabajar.

Ambos bajaron a desayunar a la cocina y se encontraron con la madre de Albus durmiendo encima de la mesa entre miles y miles de notas deportivas de Quidditch y la computadora portátil encendida con un protector de pantalla de burbujas. Su padre se rasco la cabeza murmurando algo que no comprendió Albus y sacudió un poco el hombro de la señora Potter. La mujer dio un respingo y miro a su esposo.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – le pregunto la señora Potter un poco desorientada.

\- Las seis y media – le contesto Albus.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Ginny Potter junto todas las notas y las transcribió tan rápido como pudo en la computadora mientras el señor Potter el desayuno para los tres. Albus observo a su madre durante unos minutos y se preguntaba que nota tan extensa habrá estado escribiendo para _El Profeta_ que no la dejo dormir en varias noches. En varias ocasiones de ese verano, había sorprendido a su madre durmiendo en la cocina o en el living entre miles de pergaminos. Y no se atrevía a interrogarle ahora debido al estado alterado en el cual se encontraba.

\- ¿Lo harán público hoy? – le pregunto el señor Potter a su mujer mientras le dejaba un café al lado de la computadora.

\- Tal vez – le limito a contestar la señora Potter mientras se concentraba en su trabajo – luego te cuento.

Albus comió el arenque que le preparo su padre con un zumo de naranja mientras intentaba leer la pantalla. En grandes letras negras rezaba en el artículo "GRAN MAFIA EN LAS LIGAS MAYORES", por lo que le dio a entender al muchacho la razón de esas noches sin dormir. Un caso de corrupción en el mundo del Quidditch era la noticia del siglo. Después de unos minutos, la señora Potter termino de transcribir todo, cerro la computadora y fue rápidamente a cambiarse de ropa a toda prisa con la taza de café en la mano.

Tras un cuarto de hora y haber terminado de comer, Albus se despidió de una madre muy atareada y fue con su padre a la chimenea. Aseguro todo lo necesario antes de tirar el polvo _flu_ y dirigirse a la casa de Rose. Después de dar un paso en la residencia Weasley, se vio abrazado de su prima y, para su sorpresa, Michael se hallaba parado detrás de ella y parecía que había crecido bastante.

\- Es bueno verte, compañero – le saludo Michael con una gran sonrisa cuando pudo librarse de Rose.

\- Lo mismo digo – le contesto Albus estrechándole la mano.

Entonces, sentado en los sillones aterciopelados y en pijamas, Hugo miraba con atención a Michael. El hermano menor de Rose era pecoso y casi de la misma altura de Albus, con una cabellera pelirroja y de ojos cafés.

\- Hola – le saludo Albus a su primo menor.

\- Oye, ¿es cierto que ese es novio de mi hermana? – le pregunto Hugo de manera repentina señalando a Michael y riéndose entre dientes.

\- Déjate de idioteces, Hugo – intervino Rose muy molesta – y procura no decirlo delante de papá.

Hugo solo se limitó a reír descaradamente mientras se recostaba en el sillón. Albus noto que Michael se coloro un poco cuando hablo Hugo y tuvo la gran idea de mirar hacia la chimenea para que ningún Weasley se diera cuenta.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – le pregunto Albus a Michael para cambiar el tema.

\- Hace tres días – le respondió el chico de la larga cicatriz en la cara – mi madre tuvo que hacer un viaje por trabajo, así que me trajo antes.

Tras unos segundos después, apareció el señor Potter sacudiéndose el hollín de la chimenea, mascullando que nunca se podría acostumbrarse a trasportarse por la chimenea. En ese momento, Hugo llamo a su padre quien no tardó en aparecer en el living. Le dio una cálida bienvenida a su cuñado y sobrino.

\- ¿Dónde está Hermione? – le pregunto el señor Potter a su cuñado.

\- Descansa un poco – le contesto el señor Weasley – recién ayer pudo dormir tranquila tras dar el discurso de campaña. Prefiero no despertarla.

Albus había olvidado que su tía Hermione había postulado para ser la próxima Ministra de la Magia hace dos semanas. La noticia había salido en los diarios y en la radio, dando grandes expectativas entre los votantes, según los medios. Miro a su prima en señal de aprobación y Rose no podía estar más orgullosa de su madre.

Después de que el señor Weasley invocara por arte de magia las cosas necesarias para el viaje y decirle a Hugo que cuidara a su madre mientras estaba afuera, saco del bolsillo de su túnica una bota vieja y raída.

\- Está programada para las ocho en punto – menciono el señor Weasley mirando su reloj de mano – falta dos minutos – luego, se dirigió a los tres muchachos – deben tocar el traslador y manténganse juntos. Rosy, mantente a mi lado, no quiero que te pierdas.

\- Papá, se cómo funciona un traslador – repuso Rose entornando los ojos.

En cuanto faltaba un minuto para cumplir la hora, los tres chicos se aferraron a los adultos presentes y tocaron la bota. Entonces, los efectos del traslador no se hicieron esperar, haciendo que Albus sintiera que estaba suspendido en el aire y que giraba a gran velocidad. El living de la residencia Weasley había desaparecido, formando un gran remolino de tonos azulados claros y con leves rayos amarillos.

Cuando Albus creyó que iba a vomitar, los efectos pararon en seco, expulsándolo fuera del remolino y cayendo sobre la hierba fresca. Noto que su amigo y prima habían terminado de la misma manera mientras que los dos adultos descendieron suavemente hacia el frondoso bosque de Wistman.

Los robustos arboles rodeaban al grupo de magos en una hilera que no tenía fin. Leves rayos de sol atravesaban las hojas, dejando ver los sinuosos caminos cubiertos de miles de plantas, hierbas y raíces de los ancestrales troncos que sobresalían de sus cimientos. Lianas y enredaderas adornaban de manera majestuosa a los arboles más altos, siendo el hogar de muchos pájaros que cruzaban de un tronco a otro y observaban a los extraños en su territorio.

Albus no podía imaginar un bosque con tal tranquilidad y tan maravilloso como ese. Aunque era una simple reserva natural, sentía algo mágico en el ambiente. Entonces, miro a su prima y amigo, quienes también admiraban el lugar mientras que el señor Potter y el señor Weasley decidían hacia donde caminar.

\- Veamos – dijo el señor Potter mientras observaba con cuidado – según las instrucciones del muchacho, debemos estar cerca de un claro.

\- Creo que lo encontré – anuncio el señor Weasley al divisar un lugar en donde entraba la luz del sol.

El grupo de magos avanzo hasta donde los arboles dejaban de crecer, cegándose por la luz del sol por unos minutos. Albus observo un valle bastante extenso y que iba colina abajo. Sin embargo, no estaban solos. A unos doscientos metros de ellos, había una figura de un chico de piel centrina que vestía una chaqueta, jeans y zapatillas. A lo lejos, Antonie hacia señas para que lo divisaran. No tardaron en llegar a él.

\- Veo que no tuvieron problema en llegar – comento el chico de piel centrina estrechándole la mano a Albus con una gran sonrisa.

Después de saludar a todos, los cuatro chicos con el señor Potter y el señor Weasley caminaron colina abajo. Pudieron ver miles de casas que se extendían hacia lo que era el centro del pueblo de Baskerville, donde estaba más edificado. Albus debía admitir que era un pueblo bastante más grande de lo que creía al principio. Siempre que hablaba con Antonie algo de su pueblo natal, este se refería a un pueblo "pequeño". Sin embargo, esto se extendía varios kilómetros a la redonda.

\- No falta mucho – les aviso Antonie al cabo de quince minutos.

Entonces, el muchacho de ojos verdes diviso una cabaña muy rustica pero cuando estuvieron a pocos metros de ella pudo apreciarla mejor. Con unos troncos gruesos de pinos se establecían los pilares principales de la casa. Incluyendo el pórtico (que tenía un amplio sillón de madera, hecho a mano) y otros se apilaban uno por uno para formar el muro exterior de la casa. Las ventanas eran amplias y protegidas por una reja en cada una de ellas. Una pequeña chimenea de metal emitía alguna humareda. La parte de atrás podía verse cercada con algunos pedazos de leñas apilados, formando una pirámide lo bastante grande.

\- Mi hogar – indico Antonie a sus visitantes mientras subía los escalones del pórtico y colocaba las llaves en la cerradura, dándole vueltas y abriendo la puerta. Entonces, en un tono más alto, anuncio a una segunda persona – ¡Mamá! ¡Llegamos!

Los cuatro visitantes entraron a la cabaña y Antonie los guio hasta la sala mientras iba en busca de su madre en algún rincón de la casa. Albus se fijó que era más grande de lo que aparentaba. En aquel lugar había cuatro sillones, de los cuales uno era bastante amplio para que estuviesen dos personas adultas y tres chicos, además de una mesa que llevaba algunos adornos de cerámica, un televisor con un pequeño mueble con recuadros con fotografías, una estufa a leña y algunos floreros, acomodados todos de manera que ninguno chocara contra las otras cosas o estorbara a alguien al caminar.

\- Es bastante acogedor – admitió el señor Weasley a su cuñado, quien estuvo de acuerdo.

Entonces, los invitados escucharon ruidos de golpes fuera de la casa. El señor Potter fue el único que se atrevió a abrir la puerta y ver qué era lo que ocasionaba aquel ruido. Fue hacia el pórtico y, de repente, Albus vio por la ventana de la sala algo volar por los aires y chocar contra la cabeza de su padre. El señor Weasley no dudo en ir en ayuda de su cuñado pero tuvo la misma suerte.

Los tres chicos vieron a los dos adultos inconscientes mientras Antonie llegaba al lugar al no encontrarlos en la sala. Sus ojos se pusieron como platos al verlos y dos trozos de madera cerca de la escena del crimen. Luego, miro a unos pocos metros de la casa, en la parte cercada. Alguien se encontraba cortando leña. Antonie se dio una palmada en la frente. Bastante avergonzado, murmuro algo como "otra vez" y bajo los pocos peldaños del pórtico, yendo hacia una mujer que acomodaba un pedazo de tronco bastante robusto para cortarlo con unos audífonos bastantes grandes. Antes que se pusiera a cortar leña de nuevo, Antonie le toco el brazo. La señora Smith se alegró de verlo y se quitó los audífonos, dejando oír música con un volumen considerable.

\- Buenos días, hijo – le saludo la señora Smith – no te oí llegar.

\- Mamá, lo hiciste otra vez – le dijo su hijo apuntándole al pórtico.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De nuevo le di al cartero con la madera? – le pregunto la mujer preocupada e intentando ver a la persona quien había herido.

\- Esta vez, al señor Potter y al señor Weasley – le contesto Antonie.

La señora Smith dejo el hacha con la que cortaba los troncos tirada en el césped y fue de inmediato donde los dos magos inconscientes. Entre pánico y preocupación, pidió a su hijo que llevara el botiquín de primeros auxilios a la sala y con ayuda de Albus, Rose y Michael llevó al señor Potter y al señor Weasley de vuelta a la sala. En cuanto despertaron entre pequeños golpecitos en la cara y un poco de agua en la misma, la señora Smith les puso hielo en las frentes.

\- ¡Lo siento muchísimo! – exclamaba por décima vez la mujer muy apenada mientras le quitaba una astilla al señor Weasley de la ceja y le aplicaba alcohol.

\- No pasa nada – le decía por décima vez ambos magos.

\- Sobre todo a usted, señor Potter – siguió diciendo la señora Smith al mirar su frente – llamare a un médico para que cierre esa herida en su frente.

\- Solo tengo un chichón – apresuro a decir el padre de Albus mientras se acomodaba la bolsa de hielo en la frente – no hay herida. La cicatriz que he tenido por años debió hincharse por el golpe.

Albus miro la frente de su padre cuando se quitó la bolsa de hielo: parecía un huevo al que habían cocido y abierto un poco con un cuchillo. El muchacho de ojos verdes también hubiera pensado que aquel tronco le había ocasionado una herida grave.

Después de curar algunas heridas, la señora Smith les preparo un poco de té (según ella, para calmar los dolores). Mientras los adultos platicaban, los cuatro chicos fueron a dejar los bolsos en la habitación de Antonie, que se encontraba al fondo de la casa (junto a la habitación de la señora Smith). En cuanto abrió la puerta, Albus vio el cuarto de su amigo. Había tres poster de algún conjunto musical muggle pegados al muro color celeste y sin ventanas, una cama, un mueble con varios libros de novelas (muchos de ellos los había visto en Hogwarts cuando el chico de piel centrina se aburría de estudiar y leía), un baúl, un escritorio con computadora y lámpara incluida. Era bastante grande.

\- No es mucho – decía Antonie mientras dejaba en un rincón los bolsos – pero es mi habitación.

\- A mí me parece genial – comento Albus con toda sinceridad.

\- Ya lo creo – dijo Michael mientras se acercaba a la computadora y veía los cables – ¿Cómo funciona esto?

\- Te lo mostrare después pero no toques los cables – le contesto Antonie ante un pequeño susto – aún tengo un enredo con eso y el modem del internet me costó mucho configurarlo.

\- ¿Qué es "internet"? – pregunto Michael aun sin entender.

Mientras Antonie y Rose trataba de explicarle de la manera más simple el concepto de internet, Albus miraba el librero y leía los títulos de algunos. Y como suponía, la mayoría eran del género del horror y/o policiaco. "IT", "POST MORTEM", "El Perfume, historia de un asesino" y "El silencio de los corderos" eran alguno de los libros que tenía por ahí.

Luego de volver a la sala y despedirse del señor Weasley y el señor Potter hasta desaparecer, la señora Smith preparo el desayuno mientras los chicos "iban a acomodar sus cosas". Pero en verdad, Antonie le urgía hablar con sus amigos a solas. Y Albus sabía de qué tema se trataba.

\- He intentado estas semanas sonsacarle algo a mi madre algo de información de mi padre – le conto Antonie en voz baja mientras cerraba la puerta – pero no me ha funcionado – luego miro directamente a Albus, quien se encontraba con Rose y Michael sentados en el piso alfombrado – Al, ¿Podrías llamar a Fausto?

\- ¿Quieres que vea dentro de su cabeza? – le pregunto Michael.

\- Tengo dos teorías – le respondió Antonie – la primera es que sus recuerdos estén modificados, como lo hizo conmigo. Y la segunda es que no quiera decirme lo que sabe.

\- Lo que no entiendo es por qué te ocultaría que tu padre era mago – comento Rose.

\- Eso también quiero entender – dijo Antonie pensativo – Al, ¿Me harías ese favor?

\- Por supuesto – le respondió Albus y después exclamo al aire – ¡Fausto!

Sin embargo, el guardián no apareció de manera instantánea como la otra vez. Era más, lo llamo varias veces pero no hubo respuesta. Ni siquiera la voz de Fausto se hizo escuchar.

\- Esto es extraño – admitió Albus después de llamarlo por enésima vez – él normalmente acude de inmediato.

\- Tal vez estará ocupado – supuso Michael encogiendo los hombros.

\- No lo creo – respondió Albus frunciendo el ceño, pensando – Fausto aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para no estar cerca de su carcelero. A menos que sea por lo que ocurrió ayer…

Entonces, Albus les conto sobre los recuerdos crudos que se cruzaron dentro de su cabeza, de cuales no eran suyos, sino del guardián mientras James leía aquel cuento infantil.

\- ¿Antes te había pasado? – le pregunto Antonie un poco preocupado.

\- No – le contesto Albus – y debió afectarle demasiado para no querer venir ahora.

\- ¿Solo por leerle "La Fábula de los tres Hermanos"? – pregunto Rose extrañada.

\- ¿Qué cuento es ese? – pregunto Antonie curioso.

\- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo no lo conoces? – exclamo Michael.

\- Me he criado con muggles, ¿Recuerdas? – le contesto alzando una ceja el muchacho de piel centrina.

\- Es un cuento para niños magos – le respondió Rose sin tomarle mayor peso al asunto – por lo cual es más extraño aún que Fausto se haya puesto así con solo escucharla.

\- De todos modos, – dijo Albus – creo que no estará presente aquí en nuestro mundo por un buen tiempo aunque lo llame.

Y no se equivocó. Fausto no apareció en todo el día en que los chicos se encontraban en la casa por si volvía y cambiaba de parecer (uno nunca sabe, pensó en un momento Albus mientras ayudaba a Antonie a acomodar los leños del patio cercado). Menos en la noche. Por lo que se daba por vencido de que volviera como otras veces.

Al día siguiente, los chicos decidieron ayudar a Antonie buscar información de su padre de otra forma: si la señora Smith ocultaba algo, debía tener alguna fotografía oculta en su cuarto o algo que ayudara a ver el nombre del mago desconocido. En eso, Rose tenia ventaja. La chica, por especificaciones del señor Weasley, debía dormir en el cuarto de la señora Smith (a Rose no le hizo mucha gracia al principio pero no tenía opción si quería quedarse por tres semanas). Podía ir y venir a su antojo al cuarto de la señora Smith sin que la mujer sospechara de algo. Sin embargo, los chicos tenían otra tarea que también era importante: distraer a la madre de Antonie (se había tomado semanas de descanso en su trabajo en el minimarket) mientras Rose registraba la habitación.

Después de desayunar, pusieron en marcha el plan. Albus y Antonie se quedaron en la cocina con la señora Smith mientras Michael vigilaba el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. La madre de Antonie sentía mucha curiosidad por el padre de Albus, ya que era el héroe de su hijo (Antonie se puso rojo cuando lo menciono con tanto ahínco) por lo que no paraba de preguntarle cualquier cosa que le venía a la cabeza.

\- ¿En qué trabajo tu padre, Albus? – pregunto la señora Smith mientras lavaba los platos en el fregadero.

\- Él es jefe del departamento de Seguridad Mágica en el Ministerio de la Magia – le contesto Albus mientras recibió los platos para secarlos. Aunque no estaba seguro de que la señora Smith le hubiese entendido, así que le especifico más. De todos modos había que hacer el mayor tiempo posible para que Rose buscara hasta el último rincón de la habitación.

\- O sea, es como un teniente del departamento de policía – dijo la madre de Antonie, tratando de entender exactamente el trabajo del señor Potter.

\- Yo diría de mayor rango – comento Antonie.

En ese momento, tocan la puerta seguido del chirriante abrir de ésta y una voz potente de una chica que venia del umbral de la puerta principal.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Señora Smith! ¡Soy yo! ¡Le traigo el inventario!

Albus se congela al recordar a la dueña de la voz, quien no tardó en aparecer. Era la chica de ojos bicolores y esta vez, llevaba unos shorts color verde y un poleron negro con unos dibujos estampados en el lado izquierdo. Aquellos ojos miraron con avidez a Albus, lo cual hizo que su cara pusiese tan colorada como lo permitiese su sangre.

\- Muchas gracias, Tania – le dijo la señora Smith mientras la chica se sentaba para darse un respiro. Se veía cansada, lo cual noto la mujer – déjame servirte un vaso de zumo de naranja.

\- Gracias – le dijo Tania con una sonrisa tan hermosa que Albus se le resbalo una taza y Antonie reacciono antes que él para agarrarla a tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo sigue tu madre? – le pregunto la señora Smith.

\- Aun con la alergia, pero dice que se le pasara – le respondió la chica encogiendo los hombros – mi padre aún no sabe cómo el florista se le pudo pasar ese tulipán por alto cuando hacia el ramo. Sabia demás que ella era alérgica a esa flor.

\- El señor Grisham si pero su hijo, aún tiene que recordarlo – le comento la señora Smith moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, en símbolo de resignación.

\- Y, por lo que veo, tienen visitas – comento Tania volviendo la vista a Albus que había decidido voltearse para que notara el rubor en su cara.

\- Ya conociste a Albus – le comento la mujer mientras guardaba los platos en un compartimiento arriba del fregadero – en la estación de trenes.

\- Lo recuerdo – menciono la chica de ojos bicolores dándole un sorbo al zumo de naranja.

Entonces, controlando sus nervios y ante la mirada extrañada de su amigo, Albus se dio vuelta musitando un saludo. Maldita sea, pensó el muchacho de ojos verdes ya fastidiado, no sabía por qué le pasaba.

\- Te dijo hola – le tradujo Antonie extrañado por el comportamiento de Albus.

Tania soltó una risa tan potente que Albus se sintió como un imbécil por su actuar. Antonie le envió una mirada asesina para que parara pero poco le importo.

\- Oye, no muerdo para que me hables así – dijo entre risas la muchacha – señora Smith, ¿me permite el baño?

\- Claro – le respondió la madre de Antonie – usa el de mi recamara. El otro baño debo limpiarlo.

Ambos chicos se congelaron al ver que Tania se iba hacia allá y se fueron de la cocina con la excusa de que necesitaban ordenar la habitación. Alcanzaron a tiempo a la chica antes de que viera a Michael en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de la señora Smith.

\- Recordé que habíamos limpiado ese baño – le mintió Antonie a Tania – usa ese.

Tania lo miro de reojo al chico de piel centrina. Entonces, miro a Albus. El muchacho de ojos verdes tuvo la impresión que sus ojos atravesaban más allá de su cerebro.

\- ¿Qué están tramando? – pregunto Tania sin rodeos.

\- Nada – respondieron unísonos.

Por la expresión de la chica, pensó Albus, no les creyó, por lo que fue hacia la recamara de todas formas, donde sorprendió a Rose registrando la parte más alta del closet mientras estaba parada en los hombros de Michael. Este segundo perdió el equilibrio por la impresión y ambos chicos cayeron. Por suerte, no produjo mucho ruido.

\- Con que nada, ¿Eh? – menciono la chica de ojos bicolores en el tono más sarcástico posible.

\- Buscaban "The Ring" en DVD – invento Antonie ayudando a Rose y a Michael a levantarse – tú sabes que mama no me la permite ver.

\- Pequeño Antonie, no soy estúpida – le espeto Tania – instalaste internet para ver todas las películas prohibidas de esta casa y lo sé porque vi tu historial de descargas la semana pasada cuando te ayude a buscar "Resident Evil 6".

Antonie se quedó mudo. Parecía molesto y los demás no se atrevían a hablar por temor de meter la pata.

\- Solo suéltalo – exigió Tania.

\- Solo si juras no decirle nada mi madre – le condiciono Antonie entre susurros.

\- ¿Cuándo te he fallado?

Después de aquel acto, los chicos se reunieron en la habitación. El dueño cerró la puerta y le conto todo a Tania lo que había pasado en su estancia en Hogwarts con respecto a su padre, sin revelar que Albus pidió ayuda de un ser de otro mundo, claro estaba. La muchacha de ojos bicolores se mostró asombrada por tal descubrimiento pero hubo un momento en que se encontraba molesta con Antonie.

\- Registrar sus cosas, ¿En serio? – exclamo impaciente Tania – ¿no crees que debiste pedirme ayuda para eso?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto sin entender Antonie.

\- Serás cerebrito pero a veces eres tan… – Tania no se atrevió a terminar la frase y le explico – mi madre y la tuya se conocen hace tiempo. ANTES de que tu padre llegara al pueblo. Es obvio que ella también debe saber algo.

\- Dudo que sepa más que mi madre – repuso Antonie frunciendo el ceño.

\- Pero en mi ático a miles y miles de cosas viejas que no solo son de mis padres sino también tuyas. Fotos de nosotros y con nombres detrás de ellas, por ejemplo.

Los cuatro chicos de Hogwarts se miraron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Albus miro a Antonie y vio que su amigo tenía un brillo en sus ojos. Parecía que iba a saltar de alegría. Parecía que iba a saltar de alegría y que abrazaría a Tania.

\- No me agradezcas – dijo Tania con una sonrisa – pero debemos tener cuidado cuando vayamos al centro del pueblo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – se atrevió a preguntar Michael curioso.

\- Por cierta persona que no se alegrara de ver a Antonie.

Entonces, Antonie palideció. Albus observo como la felicidad de su amigo se fue hasta los pies, reemplazándolo una expresión de… ¿miedo?

\- ¿Hugh?

\- Exacto – le confirmo Tania, desviando la mirada.


	10. Capitulo 10: Personas del Infortunio

_**Capítulo X: Personas del Infortunio.**_

La habitación estaba en un rotundo silencio. Solo Rose se atrevió romperlo preguntando:

\- ¿Quién es Hugh?

Tania quedo mirando a los chicos de Hogwarts y luego, a Antonie.

\- Nunca les contaste, ¿cierto? – le pregunto Tania a Antonie, quien bajo la mirada.

\- Sí, lo hice pero nunca les mencione su nombre – le contesto el muchacho de piel centrina en tono de voz casi inaudible.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ese tipo? – pregunto Albus a Antonie.

\- ¿Recuerdan que les mencione que tuve problemas con algunas personas? – en ese instante Albus asintió al igual que Rose y Michael. Antonie hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta y luego le contesto – pues, Hugh era el líder de ese grupo. Me odia desde que tengo memoria…

\- No olvides que, después de aquel incidente, te tiene terror – agrego Tania mientras Antonie alzaba una ceja, un poco escéptico de tal afirmación – ¿Por qué crees que lo mandaron a un internado en Francia y pasaba las vacaciones por allá?

\- El incidente al que te refieres – interrumpió Rose – ¿es cuando casi matas a los que te acosaban y te dejaron aquellas cicatrices?

Antonie asintió apesadumbrado. Albus notaba que no estaba orgulloso de ello y sentía que Michael lo entendía perfectamente.

\- ¿Por qué volvió? – pregunto Antonie a Tania.

\- Lo expulsaron del internado – respondió la chica de ojos bicolores – lo oí de unos de los empleados de la mansión de su madre cuando fueron a comprar al minimarket. Tú sabes cómo es ese imbécil y ni siquiera el dinero de su familia pudo tapar sus fechorías. Así que no tuvo más opción de regresar.

\- ¿Y lo has visto por ahí?

\- Si, y es más, reunió a sus antiguos monigotes para hacer de las suyas – le informo Tania – los vi en la plaza cuando venía para acá.

Albus pudo oír que Antonie maldijo por lo bajo mientras lo pasearse como un león enjaulado por toda la habitación.

\- Podemos ir por el camino largo hacia mi casa para evitar la plaza – recomendó Tania en un tono más optimista – Además, aprovecharemos de darle tour a ellos por el pueblo – y apunto a Albus, Rose y a Michael.

\- Hubiera preferido el tour sin esta preocupación en la cabeza – farfullo por lo bajo Antonie – ¿lo sabe mi madre?

\- No lo sé – respondió Tania – pero es mejor no decirle o tendrá sentimientos encontrados.

Los cinco chicos salieron de la habitación y Antonie se encargó de avisarle a su madre que todos irían a la casa de Tania. Fuera de la casa, caminaron por un sendero estrecho, al costado del bosque de Wistman, el cual también rodeaba otras casas. Albus de vez en cuando miraba las casas y otras, el bosque. Aún tenía la sensación de algo mágico en ese bosque y por algunos momentos, creyó haberlo visto antes de llegar el día anterior pero no se acordaba en dónde. Uno que otro destello del solo le daba en la cabeza mientras observaba el paisaje, cegándolo por unos segundos pero no le importó. Quería hacer memoria y recordar en que momento vio todo esto.

\- Tú debes ser Rose Weasley – dijo Tania de repente, desconcentrando a Albus de su labor y dirigiéndose a su prima – Antonie me conto que eras el otro cerebrito de su colegio.

\- ¿El otro cerebrito? – repitió mientras miraba extrañada a Antonie, quien decía por lo bajo un poco molesto "esta otaku tiene poco tacto".

\- Me refiero a que empataste con él en el primer lugar – explico Tania – lo que encuentro un milagro. En el pueblo nadie superaba a Antonie. Lo llamaban así en la escuela.

\- Evita decir ese apodo, ¿quieres? – mascullo Antonie mientras Michael y Rose se reían por lo bajo.

\- Y tú – dijo Tania ignorando a Antonie y apuntando a Michael – debes ser Michael Turner – y lo le lanzo una mirada llena de emoción y curiosidad – ¿De verdad eres un hombre lobo?

En ese momento, Rose le lanzo una mirada asesina a Antonie mientras Michael asentía un poco nervioso de ello. Albus supuso que estar divulgando la condición de Michael era algo que no le agradaba a estos dos.

\- Por ultimo – y los ojos de Tania se posaron sobre Albus, quien nuevamente se quedó petrificado – tenemos a Albus Potter.

Se quedó un rato en silencio la muchacha mientras lo examinaba de arriba abajo. Parecía buscar algo. Algún distintivo de alguna clase. Albus se ponía cada vez más nervioso cada vez que lo miraba directamente. Sentía que sus mejillas ardían y su corazón se aceleraba.

\- Eres muy bajito para tener doce – sentencio Tania mientras se daba media vuelta y seguía su camino.

Albus sintió que ese comentario le atravesó por completo su orgullo. Y comenzaba pensar que la chica no era tan encantadora como esperaba. Sus amigos desviaron la mirada y no dijeron nada al respecto (salvo Antonie que murmuraba para todos "lo siento, ella siempre dice lo primero que le viene a la cabeza").

El camino iba cuesta abajo, desviándose por varias curvas que iban de derecha a izquierda y viceversa debido a las casas cercanas que se asemejaban unas con otras, salvo por detalles o adornos que colocaba la gente en su jardín. Una que otra persona que estaba regando las plantas o niños más pequeños que ellos miraban al grupo de chicos con curiosidad. Albus noto que los niños pequeños miraban intimidados a Antonie y murmuraban algo entre ellos mientras intercambiaban miradas, sin perder de vista al grupo de los cinco chicos. Rose y Michael también lo notaron pero Antonie parecía no importarle. Le era indiferente, al igual que Tania, quien también la miraban como si fuese un bicho raro.

Siguieron bajando hasta llegar a una zona comercial, en donde se encontraban miles de tiendas, librerías, centro de recreaciones y, entre ellos, un minimarket que tenía enormes ventanales como paredes y puertas. Albus pudo ver que, al lado del negocio, había una casa apegada a este, de ladrillos rojos y un pequeño pórtico donde tenían dos maceteros con flores en cada lado de la entrada. Las ventanas de la casa estaban, al igual que la cabaña de Antonie, enrejadas. Tanto las del segundo piso como los del primero.

El muchacho de ojos verdes vio que, esta vez, Tania se dirigía al minimarket. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente en cuanto la chica piso la alfombra de entrada. En ese negocio, Albus vio diez estantes con diversos artículos en cajas y bolsas. En la caja registradora estaba una mujer de cabello castaño recogido por un moño, ojos de color jade y esbelta. Llevaba un suéter de diversos colores bastante chillones con un delantal color verde y su atención estaba puesta en un cuaderno mientras hacía unos cálculos. Albus supuso que era la madre de Tania y no se equivocaba.

\- Hola, mamá – saludo Tania mientras se acercaba a la caja registradora.

\- Al fin llegas, hija – le contesto la señora sin apartar la vista del cuaderno – ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

\- Nos fuimos por el camino largo – le explico con serenidad la chica de ojos bicolores.

\- ¿"Nos"?

Entonces, quito los ojos de la hoja y vio al grupo de chicos que estaba parado detrás de su hija. La mujer dejo escapar un leve "oh" de su boca mientras los chicos les dedicaban un saludo con la mano.

\- Buenos días, señora Miller – saludo Antonie en un tono educado que a Albus le pareció muy raro en él.

\- Buenos días, Antonie – le saludo, sin quitar de vista a los tres magos.

\- Son amigos de Antonie de la escuela de Londres – le explico Tania y agrego – veremos alguna película en mi habitación. La conexión a internet en su casa no es de las mejores.

\- Está bien – le contesto la mujer – pero debiste avisarme que vendrían…

\- Deje mi teléfono arriba – le interrumpió Tania con una sonrisa tan inocente que Albus se hipnotizo por unos segundos con ella.

\- Ay, dios, contigo – suspiro la señora Miller moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado – solo no despiertes a tu padre. Acaba de llegar del doble turno.

Tania le dedico una sonrisa traviesa y condujo al grupo de chicos a una puerta detrás del mostrador. Al cruzarla, vieron miles de cajas apiladas en una pequeña habitación y Albus supuso que era la bodega. Siguieron a la chica que caminaba entre las cajas y se dirigió a otra habitación, viéndose una sala y comedor pequeños pero acogedor. Tres sillones rodeaban una chimenea de ladrillos, el cual se encontraba apagado.

Encima de la chimenea se encontraban recuadros y fotografías de la familia de la chica de ojos bicolores. Albus pudo distinguir a un hombre de cabello oscuro, cara redonda y ojos cafés sujetando a una bebe en un pijama rosa, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. En otra, estaba la señora Miller abrazando al mismo hombre en bata blanca mientras una niña de cinco años hacia una mueca de burla en la foto. Seguramente era Tania, pensó Albus mientras recorría con la mirada por cada retrato. Pero, lo que más le llamo la atención al muchacho de ojos verde era una foto de dos niños de cinco años: una era Tania, quien sujetaba un osito de felpa mientras sacaba la lengua entre risas. Otro era un niño de cabello negro y de ojos del mismo color, quien miraba con expresión tímida al fotógrafo mientras sostenía con la mano izquierda un robot de juguete. Albus supuso que era Antonie y no pudo evitar pensar que era muy extraño ver a su amigo con aquella actitud.

\- Por aquí – les indico Tania mientras caminaba hacia unas escaleras de caracol – no hagan ruido. Mi padre duerme.

\- ¿A esta hora? – no pudo evitar preguntar Michael entre susurros.

\- Mi padre es doctor de la clínica del pueblo – explico Tania en voz baja y caminando de puntillas – tiene jornadas en ella de día y turno de guardia de noche cada dos días.

Al llegar al segundo piso, vieron cuatro habitaciones que rodeaban la escalera de caracol. Una estaba cerrada y se escuchaban unos fuertes ronquidos (seguramente el padre de Tania estaba ahí, pensó Albus en un momento que había confundido los ronquidos con rugidos de algún animal). Otra estaba abierta ordenada aunque Albus no vio a nadie ahí. El muchacho de ojos verdes vio un cuarto de baño y en la última había un letrero de madera donde rezaba el nombre "TANIA" pintado con diversos colores.

La chica abrió la puerta de su cuarto y dejo ver una habitación empapelada de poster de series animadas en cada pared color pastel; una cama llena de almohadas con dibujos de Yoshi, al igual que el cubrecama; tres estantes con pequeños libros que se enumeraban, a veces, del uno al veintitrés u otros hasta el cuarenta y dos; un escritorio lleno de papeles y una computadora portátil con adhesivos de dibujos de gatos, perros y algo que parecía una snitch con cola de león y una cruz.

\- Creí que iríamos al ático – comentó Rose mientras Tania despejaba un poco el escritorio de los papeles.

\- Hay una entrada aquí con llave – le explico la chica de ojos bicolores sacando una llave antigua y oxidada.

Tania puso una silla al medio de la habitación y se paró en ella mientras ponía la llave una camuflada cerradura. Al oír un leve "click". Entonces, la chica se apartó de inmediato y una puerta trampa se abrió dejando caer una escalera plegable que se extendió hasta el suelo.

\- Síganme – les dijo Tania subiendo las escaleras.

Los cinco chicos subieron al ático. La chica de ojos bicolores encendió la luz de la habitación. Apenas alumbraba, ya que Albus muchas veces choco con Rose o con Antonie al llegar a aquel lugar. Apenas una pequeña ventana que apuntaba hacia el oeste des daba un poco de luz solar.

\- Bueno, tenemos muchas cajas por ver aquí – indico Tania unas veinte cajas que estaban arrinconadas en cada extremo. Los chicos casi se caen de espalda aquella cantidad.

\- Tardaremos toda la tarde en ver solo una caja – comento por lo bajo Antonie rascándose la cabeza en señal de impaciencia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No emplearas magia? – pregunto Tania a Antonie un poco decepcionada.

\- No podemos – le respondió Rose – somos menores de edad. Si hacemos magia fuera del colegio, nos expulsan de ella. Tampoco podemos hacer magia enfrente de muggles…

\- ¿Muggle? – pregunto Tania un poco ofendida.

\- Significa persona sin magia – se apresuró a explicar Antonie – y casualmente, eres una.

\- Pero nadie nos vigila – declaro Tania aunque no muy convencida, ya que Albus la vio mirar hacia todos lados de la habitación para asegurarse de ello.

\- Tenemos detectores de magia – le dijo Michael – sabrán de inmediato que lo hemos hecho.

\- ¿Cómo los chips de rastreo? – pregunto Tania.

\- Algo así – le respondió Antonie mientras Michael aun no entendía a que quería apuntar la chica – en fin, habrá que dividirnos.

Los cinco chicos tomaron una caja del montón del rincón cercano a la ventana para ver mejor. Estaban llenas de polvo y dentro de ellas había cinco o seis tomos de álbumes de fotografías. Albus veía muchas fotos de Tania de cuando era una bebe y se decía que ni sus padres habían sacado tantas. No obstante, al cabo de diez minutos, encontró otras más antiguas en donde los padres de Tania eran más jóvenes. Otras eran fotos de un grupo de personas con bata blanca y birrete, celebrando alguna graduación. Por último, había fotos de la señora Miller con la señora Smith, abrazadas y sonriendo a la cámara.

\- Oye, ¿Por qué estás tan callado? – pregunto de repente Antonie en murmullos cuando se alejaron Albus y el para ver otra caja.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – se desentendió Albus mientras habría otro álbum lleno de las fotos de Tania.

\- No has dicho ni una palabra desde que Tania llego a mi casa – le especifico Antonie con una ávida mirada – ¿Tanto te asusta? Sé que puede ser un poco bruta pero no es mala persona…

\- No me asusta – declaro Albus un poco molesto, dejando el álbum anterior a un lado y viendo lo que parecía una libreta.

\- ¿Entonces? – pregunto Antonie aun sin entender.

Albus no le respondió. No porque quería evadir la pregunta sino que había encontrado una especie de diario. Leyó la fecha. Databa antes de que ellos nacieran. Hojeo más a fondo el diario. La fecha indicaba 14 de diciembre del año 1999 y rezaba en una página, con una letra muy femenina y pequeña, lo siguiente:

 _Hoy no podía ser una día más extraño. Paseaba, como siempre, por el bosque de Wistman con Katherine después del trabajo. Mientras charlábamos, escuche aquellas pisadas que venía escuchando desde hace semanas. Pero esta vez encontré al dueño. Se tambaleaba a metros de nosotras y se apoyaba con mucha dificultad en los troncos de los árboles. Pensé que era algún vagabundo borracho pero me acerque a él y lo vi mejor. Tenía las vestimentas más extrañas que había visto y una cara no muy agraciada. En cuanto se dio cuenta de mi presencia, se asustó, me dijo que me alejara y me amenazo con alguna especie de vara. Parecía desorientado y nervioso. Se me cruzo por la mente que era un loco salido de psiquiátrico. Estuve a punto de lanzarle el hacha para espantarlo pero algo llamo mi atención. Juraría que vi chispas rojas salir de esa vara._

 _No obstante, el hombre se desmayó a los pocos segundos sobre la nieve. El primer instinto que tuvimos ambas fue correr lejos de él pero, en algún rincón de mí, sentí compasión por aquel hombre. Entonces, me di media vuelta hacia aquel extraño y lo cargue en mis hombros. Katherine me ayudo un poco. Claro, entre quejas y excusas de que podía ser un psicópata pero sé que también sentiría culpable si lo hubiéramos dejado tirado en la nieve en pleno invierno. Entonces, ella llamo a John cuando estuvimos en mi casa y vino a revisar al hombre._

\- Antonie – dijo Albus al terminar de leer aquella plana del diario – mira esto.

Albus le dio el diario y su amigo se quedó tieso mientras sus ojos leía a toda velocidad aquella plana.

\- ¡Es la letra de mi madre! – exclamo a todo pulmón el muchacho de piel centrina – ¡Y está hablando de mi padre!

\- ¡Chist! ¡Baja la voz! – le espeto Tania en voz mucho más baja que Antonie – se supone que nadie sabe que estamos aquí.

La chica de ojos bicolores, Rose y Michael se acercaron para ver mejor lo que había encontrado Albus. Los tres apiñaron para leer aquella plana.

\- Había oído algo así de la boca de mi madre – comento Tania incrédula de lo que veía y leía – pero pensaba que era broma…

\- Al parecer, no lo es – dijo Antonie aun excitado por la noticia. Albus nunca lo había visto así.

\- ¿Por qué se hallaba en el bosque? – pregunto aun sin entender Michael mientras leía por tercera vez la plana.

Antonie encogió los hombros pero él aún seguía mirando el diario. Eso valía más que miles de fotografías, pensó Albus. No obstante, no era lo único que se encontraba en la caja. Tania empezó a registrar la caja en donde habían encontrado el diario y Albus vio que saco dos cajas de cintas de video antigua. Como las que había tenido su padre hace muchos años atrás.

\- "Fiesta de Compromiso Leanne y Tobías" – leyó Tania de las cajas – sí, también había oído este nombre en una de las anécdotas de mi padre. Decía que era muy serio y cascarrabias – y miro a Antonie – como tú.

\- Gracias por el cumplido – le dijo Antonie con sarcasmo a Tania – ¿tienes alguna videocámara en la casa?

\- Si – le respondió la chica – en algún lugar de aquí debe estar.

Tania registro tres cajas más hasta encontrar una. Reviso si tenía baterías e introdujo la cinta en ella. Los cinco muchachos se apegaron unos con otros para ver mejor en la pequeña pantalla. Albus no pudo evitar oler el aroma a fresas del cabello de Tania y sonrojarse un poco al sentir su codo rozar con su brazo.

Esperaron unos segundos antes de que la pantalla dejara de ser azul y vieron como alguien acomodaba la cámara a lo que era una altura aceptable. Albus se fijó en la fecha que decía 2 de febrero del 2007. En un momento, esa persona se filmó a si mismo cuando se cruzó con un espejo. Era el hombre de cara redonda y cabello oscuro vestido de manera muy formal. Se veía radiante de felicidad.

\- Y aquí estamos – relataba mientras bajaba unas escaleras de caracol e iba a la cocina, donde se encontraba la madre de Tania – hoy es un día muy especial para nuestra amiga Leanne. ¿No crees, Katherine?

\- John, sabes que se molestara si lo filmas – le aviso su mujer mientras preparaba unos aperitivos.

\- Oh, vamos – le decía el señor Miller – ni él negara que este momento merece ser filmado.

\- Que conste que te avise – le dijo la señora Miller mientras ambos avanzaban hacia la sala.

Entonces, de ruidos de fondos se oyeron risas de dos niños y en un momento, el padre de Tania bajo la vista de la cámara hacia sus pies. Un niño de cabello negra hacia el intento de caminar mientras que una niña de pelo castaño con ojos peculiares lo empujaba al gatear.

\- Cielo, se salieron del corral, otra vez – le dijo el hombre a su mujer mientras intentaba separar a ambos. La niña insistía en hacer caer al niño mientras el hombre comentaba por lo bajo – estos dos tienen complejo de escapistas.

\- No importa – le dijo la voz de otra mujer llevándose al niño a sus brazos. Era la señora Smith y tenía puesto un vestido muy elegante con su largo cabello suelto – de todas formas merecen estar aquí.

\- A propósito, Leanne ¿Algunas palabras ante la cámara sobre este día tan especial?

La señora Smith se sonrojo un poco mientras el niño se chupaba el dedo pulgar al acomodarse en los brazos de su madre (Tania se reía de Antonie por lo bajo mientras éste le lanzaba una mirada furtiva para que se callara) e iba a decir algo pero apareció la señora Miller detrás de ella diciendo entre risas:

\- Que ya era tiempo para que se decidieran.

\- ¡Kathy! – exclamo la madre de Antonie en un tono de reproche.

\- Es en serio, Leanne – comento la madre de Tania entre risas – llevaban más de cuatro años viviendo juntos y eso que no cuento los años en que aún no se decidían ser novios. ¿Y esperas que no lo diga?

\- De hecho, no sé cómo se aguantó tanto en… – siguió el marido, también riéndose.

\- ¡John! Recuerda que hay dos niños presentes – le espeto su mujer en un tono severo, llevando en sus brazos a la pequeña niña que intentaba agarrar un arete de su madre.

\- ¿Qué no se aguantó en qué? – dijo una voz de otro hombre y se oía bastante molesto.

La cámara giro hacia el recién llegado. Era un hombre de piel centrina, cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, una nariz aguileña y ojos negros. No debía tener más de treinta y cinco años. Albus vio como Antonie se acercaba más a la pequeña pantalla con un brillo en sus ojos, indicándole al muchacho de ojos verdes que ese debía ser su padre. Y sí que se parecían. Tenía la misma mirada amenazante que Antonie le había puesto a Albus cuando lo había conocido en Hogwarts. Albus no se explicaba cómo el señor Miller no salió corriendo en dirección opuesta.

\- Ups, perdón, Tobías – apresuro a decir el señor Miller – solo era una broma.

\- Evita ese tipo de bromas en frente de mi hijo, Miller – le dijo Tobías en tono cortante.

\- Ok, ya entendí – anuncio el señor Miller y agrego en tono de broma – cuando no estén los niños y estemos borrachos diré ese tipo de chistes.

\- Es mejor que nada – declaro la señora Smith cuando el padre de Antonie parecía que iba a asesinarlo con la mirada pero se ablando un poco cuando ella le acaricio la cara y le dedico una sonrisa solo para él. Entonces, ambos se besaron.

\- ¿Es necesario la cámara? – le pregunto Tobías totalmente rojo como un tomate, dando un suspiro en un intento de buscar paciencia al darse cuenta que lo filmaban en un momento intimo con su futura mujer.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamo el señor Miller mientras se oía la voz de la señora Miller diciendo desde la cocina "te lo dije".

Entonces, el sonido de un pitido indico que la batería de la cámara estaba baja mientras el señor Miller profeso una palabrota al no revisar las baterías. Luego, la pantalla se puso nuevamente en azul, dando por terminado el video. Tania saco la cinta de la cámara y tenía las intenciones de poner la segunda cinta pero se oyó la voz ronca de su padre en el piso de abajo, por lo que los cinco chicos apresuraron de guardar las cintas de video con la cámara en la caja y Antonie guardo aquel diario en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para leerlo más tarde.

Bajaron a toda prisa del ático y se limpiaron bien la ropa de cualquier telaraña o polvo para que no sospecharan, cerrando con llave la puerta trampa. En pocos segundos, se abrió la puerta del cuarto, dejando ver al hombre con cara redonda con un poco de barba y grandes ojeras. Primero, vio a su hija y luego a los visitantes.

\- Buenos días, papá – le saludo en tono inocente Tania.

\- Buenas tardes, querrás decir – le corrigió el señor Miller, indicándole la hora del reloj de mano entre risas. Eran las doce del día – veo que tenemos más de un visitante.

\- Ellos son amigos de Antonie – le explico Tania indicando a Albus, Rose y Michael, quienes sonreían amistosamente – vinimos a ver una película. Ya terminamos de verla y ahora debemos irnos.

\- Eso me recuerda – menciono el señor Miller rascándose la cabeza al hacer memoria – hija, debes tener cuidado al caminar por aquí. Ese delincuente volvió hacer de las suyas.

\- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto Antonie un poco preocupado.

\- Un niño de ocho ingresó a urgencias porque ese delincuente le lanzo una piedra en la cabeza en la plaza – relato el señor Miller – tuve que ponerle diez puntos. El pobre no paraba de llorar.

\- Tranquilo, papá – le contesto Tania con aires de despreocupación – iremos con cuidado y, de todas formas, se cómo defenderme.

\- Lo sé, pero ese tipo anda en manada – le advirtió su padre – llámame cuando llegues a la casa de Antonie y regresa antes de la cena.

El señor Miller se retiró del cuarto de Tania y dejo a los cinco chicos solos. Cuando se aseguraron de que el hombre bajo a la primera planta, la dueña del cuarto guardo el teléfono celular en el bolsillo de su poleron y recomendó en voz baja:

\- Será mejor ver el otro video mañana.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto sin entender Rose.

\- Uno, si mi madre se entera que andamos investigando sobre el padre de Antonie, seguro que se lo contara a la señora Smith. Y dos, me castigarían si saben que los metí en el ático. Ese lugar está prohibido para las visitas.

Entonces, los cinco chicos acordaron que el día siguiente sería mejor, pues el padre de Tania estaría en doble turno y su madre debía encargarse de la tienda. Posteriormente, bajaron al primer piso y salieron hacia el minimarket. Se despidieron de la señora Miller y se fueron por el mismo camino para evitar en centro del pueblo.

\- En algo tenía razón mi padre – comentó Tania de manera divertida en el camino – el padre de Antonie era un cascarrabias.

\- Podría decirse – comento por lo bajo Rose entre risas mientras Antonie le lanzaba una mirada furtiva – entonces, el nombre completo seria Tobías Smith.

\- No estaría tan seguro – interrumpió Antonie – mi padre murió antes de que ellos pudieran casarse. Smith es apellido de soltera de mi madre.

\- Y cabe la posibilidad de que no sea el nombre real – comento Michael haciendo conjeturas – después de todo, modifico la memoria de Antonie por alguna razón.

\- Aunque – prosiguió Albus haciendo memoria – creo que vi su rostro en algún lado.

Los cuatro chicos pararon en medio del camino y quedaron mirando a Albus.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – pregunto incrédula Tania.

\- Si – respondió Albus, un poco intimidado al ver aquellos ojos posando sobre su persona – en un libro. Pero no me acuerdo en donde o cual era el nombre porque fue hace mucho tiempo.

\- Entonces, ¿mi padre era un mago reconocido? – pregunto Antonie atónito.

Albus encogió los hombros, murmurando un "es posible". A su amigo le brillaban sus ojos negros. Parecía que su cabeza maquinaba a toda velocidad y no era el único.

\- Si es así, debemos revisar los libros de que tenemos disponibles – sugirió Rose.

Antonie asintió mientras ponía una expresión atónita y de mucha emoción. Albus suponía que había descubierto bastante en solo un día. Entonces, siguieron su camino hasta la casa de Antonie, en donde les esperaba la señora Smith con un delicioso estofado de res. En la mesa, quien más mantenía una conversación con la madre de Antonie eran Tania y Rose, pues el hijo se quedó mudo mientras clavaba los ojos entre el estofado y, de vez en cuando, su cuarto. Albus sabía que deseaba buscar en todos los libros de su baúl algo con respecto a "Tobías".

En cuanto terminaron de comer, los cinco chicos fueron al cuarto de Antonie, quien cerró la puerta y se pusieron manos a la obra. Buscaron en " _Historia de la Magia_ ", " _Historia de Hogwarts_ " y hasta en el libro " _El Triunfo del Elegido: El Fin de los Tiempos oscuros_ " (accidentalmente, Antonie se olvidó de devolverlo a la biblioteca). Pero no había ninguna fotografía de aquel hombre.

\- Debe estar en algún libro reciente – decía Rose registrando en alguna lectura complementaria que tenía Antonie en su baúl – después de todo, no se veía muy viejo.

\- Hay quienes aparentan menos pero en realidad son muy viejos – comento Tania mientras hojeaba con mucha curiosidad las imágenes de un libro que se movía – esto es lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida. Hasta los efectos especiales de las películas no se comparan con esto.

\- Ya te acostumbraras – declaro Antonie, leyendo algún párrafo del " _El Triunfo del Elegido: El Fin de los Tiempos oscuros_ ".

La tarde paso volando y llego el tiempo en que Tania debía irse. La muchacha de ojos bicolores se despidió de los cuatro magos y la señora Smith, yéndose por el mismo camino que habían utilizado para ir al centro del pueblo. Esa noche, los chicos decidieron descansar un poco jugando en la consola XBOX 360 que tenía Antonie en la sala. El dueño del juego no parecía muy convencido pero Rose le hizo entrar en razón ("tu madre sospechara si no hacemos algo más que encerrarnos en tu habitación" dijo en un tono mandón la chica). Jugaron MORTAL COMBAT, ya que era el único que se podía jugar como en modo multijugador. Michael le gano a Rose y a Antonie pero no pudo con Albus. El muchacho de ojos de verdes tenía experiencia de sobra al combatir contra James en ese tipo de videojuegos.

\- Oye, Al – le dijo de repente Antonie al vencer a Rose por cuarta vez que le pedía revancha – ¿ahora me dirás que te pasa con Tania?

\- No me pasa nada con ella – sentencio Albus desviando la mirada.

\- Es en serio – le insistió Antonie alzando una ceja.

\- Yo también lo digo en serio – respondió desafiante Albus y un poco fastidiado.

Michael, Rose y Antonie quedaron viendo a Albus. El chico de ojos verdes sintió que se le subía la sangre a las mejillas, como si lo hubieran agarrado en alguna travesura.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Albus haciéndose el desentendido.

\- Te gusta, ¿cierto? – dijo Rose como si fuese algo muy obvio.

Albus se coloro aún más, comenzando a balbucear mientras Antonie lo miraba con cara de incredulidad y Michael le sonreía de manera burlona.

\- De… ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – pregunto Albus a su prima al fin entre tanta palabra sin sentido.

\- Has estado callado en toda la tarde y nunca te he visto tan tímido con una chica – sentencio Rose con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Albus no contesto y solo les dedicaba una mirada de fastidio a sus amigos cuando Antonie le dio un ataque de risa.

\- ¿En verdad te gusta Tania? – pregunto entre risas el chico de piel centrina a Albus y agrego – ella es la chica más rara que conozco. Más que una bruja – Rose lo miro bastante enojada y Antonie apresuro a decir – sin ofender.

\- ¿En qué sentido? – pregunto curioso Michael.

\- Primero, le atrae todo lo raro. Hasta las cosas asquerosas – respondió Antonie haciendo una mueca extraña – Segundo, es una otaku sin remedio. Ya viste su cuarto, está lleno de cosas japonesas. Se ganó muchos apodos en la escuela por ser fanática del "anime" y leer "mangas".

\- Pero supongo que Albus no le importa eso – concluyo Rose poniendo los ojos en blanco – habrá visto algo más en ella…

\- ¡Basta! – interrumpió Albus ya cansado del tema y bastante enojado – ¿Quieren parar de una vez? No me gusta Tania y quien se atreva mencionarlo en frente de ella, juro que aprovechare el primer momento en el tren para lanzarle un maleficio de moco murciélago.

Acto seguido, Albus se puso de pie y fue directamente al baño, dejando a sus amigos sin habla. Al cerrar la puerta, encendió la luz y se mantuvo frente del lavabo, mirándose al espejo. Ofuscado, se quitó los lentes y le lavo la cara. Con sus ojos miopes, vio su reflejo mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que sentía. La cara de Tania se rememoró en su cabeza, sonriéndole. "No puede gustarme esa chica tan bruta y rara, ¿o sí?" pensó Albus se secaba su rostro. Entonces, recordó lo muy cercanos que eran Antonie y ella. Por un momento, deseo tener aquella cercanía… Hubiera preferido no pensarlo pero, al recordar todas aquellas fotos sintió un poco de envidia del tiempo que Antonie conocía a la muchacha. No. Más bien eran celos… Sacudió su cabeza. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Era mejor olvidar el asunto, pues era su mejor amigo de quien pensaba de mala manera y no quería eso. Tiro la cadena del retrete para simular un poco y volvió a la sala. Y había que afrontarlo. Sus amigos no lo dejarían en paz con el tema pero esta vez sería más paciente.

….

Al día siguiente, los cuatro chicos salieron de la casa de Antonie a la de Tania. Y quien tenía más prisa en llegar era el muchacho de piel centrina. A Rose, Michael y Albus les costaba seguirle un poco el paso.

\- Cálmate un poco – sugirió Michael a Antonie – la cinta no ira a ningún lado.

Entonces, Albus escucho unos ruidos en los arbustos, cercanos al bosque. De repente, una piedra tras otra salió disparadas hacia ellos. Michael protegió a Rose de la lluvia de rocas al interponer su espalda, Antonie se cubrió con sus brazos y Albus no alcanzo a reaccionar ante una que le dio en la frente. Menos mal no era grande, pensó Albus al corroborar que no había sangre.

\- Miren a quien tenemos aquí – dijo la voz de un muchacho entre las risas bobas de otro grupo de chicos – cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Smith.

De los arbustos, apareció un chico de la misma altura de Michael y más corpulento que él. De cabello bastante corto, recto y de color café oscuro, además de un marcado bronceado. Con una camiseta y pantalones más ancho que su persona, donde uno de sus bolsillos colgaba gruesas cadenas. De sus ojos pardos, Albus pudo notar odio dirigida a su mejor amigo, quien se encontraba con una expresión de recelo pero, a la vez, nervioso al ver que cinco chicos más grandes que ellos salían de su escondite.

\- Buenos días, Hugh Hunter – saludo Antonie con frialdad – ¿Qué te trae por estos lares?

\- Un ajuste de cuentas, Smith – contesto Hugh mientras uno de los monigotes tronaba sus puños. Entonces, miro a Albus, Rose y Michael – Veo que tienes nuevos "amigos" – acto seguido, se dirigió a ellos – ¿Sabían que este perdedor es el hijo del diablo? Yo que ustedes tendría cuidado. Sobre todo tu, preciosa – y se acercó a Rose agarrándola del brazo – eres muy hermosa para andar con este fenómeno.

\- Suéltala – ordeno Michael furioso y apretándole lo bastante fuerte para liberarla al fin del patán.

\- ¿Quieres pelea, imbécil? – le bramo Hunter mientras le hacía una seña a sus compinches.

Entonces, dos de los monigotes empezó a lanzarle piedras a Michael, quien se alejó con Rose de la lluvia de piedras.

\- Escuchen, estúpidos – empezó a decir Hunter a Michael, Rose y Albus – parecen ser chicos listos y les informare de algo. Este tipo no es más que basura – e indico a Antonie – algún día terminaran en el hospital por andar con este hijo del diablo. Mi deber en este pueblo es hacerme cargo de este adefesio, ya que nadie tiene las agallas de hacerlo.

\- Es lo más patético que oído – hablo Albus asqueado del sujeto, ante la sorpresa de ambos grupos – no eres más que otro brabucón y el mayor de los imbéciles.

Una piedra le llego a la mejilla, haciéndole un corte. Acto seguido, Hunter fue más rápido y lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa, levantándolo dos centímetros del suelo.

\- Tienes la boca muy grande, enclenque – mascullo Hunter.

\- ¡Suéltalo, Hunter! – vocifero Antonie corriendo en la ayuda de su amigo, al igual que Rose y Michael pero los compañeros de Hunter no se lo permitieron.

\- Descuida, Smith – le dijo Hunter en un tono burlón al darle un golpe en el estómago a Albus. Al muchacho de ojos verdes se le cortó la respiración – después de que termine con este, será tu turno.

Entonces, de los arbustos salió disparada Tania, quien hizo una patada voladora hacia la cabeza del líder para alejarlo del muchacho de ojos verdes. Para Albus, todo fue muy rápido. Primero, le dio un puñetazo en la boca sin tener tiempo de reaccionar del primer golpe. Luego, le pateo las canillas hasta hacerlo caer en un giro sobre sí misma. Por último, se puso en guardia con sus puños mientras veía a los demás soldados de Hunter petrificados.

\- ¡Es la chica del infortunio! – exclamo asustado unos de los compinches.

\- ¿Algún otro que quiera ser mi saco de boxeo? – amenazo Tania al oír tal sobrenombre.

\- Este no es tu asunto, Miller – le espeto Hunter mirándola un poco nervioso.

\- Si te metes con Antonie o con alguno de ellos, es mi asunto – le respondió tajante Tania sin dar un paso atrás.

\- ¡¿Aun defiendes a este monstruo?! ¡¿Después de que casi me mata?! – bramo Hunter.

\- El único monstruo que veo aquí, eres tú – repuso Tania en un tono cortante.

Tras esas palabras, se puso de pie, lanzándole a la chica de ojos bicolores un golpe con la cadena que llevaba en el bolsillo, dándole en el brazo izquierdo. Y eso Albus no lo iba a tolerar. Sin dudarlo dos veces, aprovecho que era más pequeño que todos sus compinches y se escabullo entre ellos hasta empujar con todas sus fuerzas al imbécil que se atrevió a golpearla. Intento darle un codazo en su estómago pero fallo. La cadena le dio primero en su nuca. Un dolor agudo le sacudió el cerebro perdiendo un poco el equilibrio.

De repente, otro dolor sintió en el pecho. Le costaba respirar. Y le era muy familiar. Maldita sea, pensó Albus mientras se le nublaba la vista, ahora no. Entonces, sus piernas no soportaron el su propio peso y cayo de rodillas mientras vio como Hunter se preparaba a darle otro latigazo pero Tania se interpuso.

\- No eres más que una persona maldita al escogerlos a ellos, Miller – escucho decir al chico – una chica del infortunio.

\- Lo tomare como un cumplido, Hunter – oyó decir a Tania con el mismo tono gélido.

\- Yo no – dijo la voz de Fausto dentro de la cabeza de Albus.

En un momento, la opresión en el pecho desapareció pero en vez de alivio, una furia iracunda que no era suya sintió en su pecho. Su mente ya no distinguía la realidad. En vez de eso, la imagen de una turba con antorchas y cuchillos en mano lo perseguía entre los alaridos de un chico. Menos mal que era más rápido que todos ellos, pues pudo esconderse entre los arbustos mientras aguantaba la respiración. Cuando se hallaba a salvo, pudo sollozar con tranquilidad mientras se dirigía la vista hacia un charco. Con la luz de día, reflejo a cara de un chico de pelo castaño y largo hasta los hombros, tez pálida y con ojos de distinto color: uno de color jade y el otro, carmesí.

\- ¡AL!

De un sobresalto, Albus despertó sobresaltado sobre el césped, rodeado de sus amigos con cara de preocupación. Incluso Tania lo miraba con una expresión rara. Con dificultad, se sentó de piernas cruzadas. Le dolía mucho la cabeza. De seguro esa cadena le había abierto la cabeza. Y se dio cuenta de que el grupo de malhechores se había ido, al igual que aquellas imágenes de la turba iracunda.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Albus con un hilo de voz, con la mirada baja.

\- ¡Hiciste magia! – exclamo alarmada Rose – ¡No debiste hacerlo!

\- ¿Qué? Yo no…

\- Lo hiciste, Al – le confirmo Michael, un poco preocupada – y en frente de ellos.

\- Más bien, contra ellos – corrigió Antonie un poco asustado – los hiciste levitar cinco metros. A todos ellos.

Albus sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. Había hecho magia fuera del colegio y sabía que consecuencia traería si lo hacía: su inmediata expulsión. Maldijo una y otra vez el muchacho de ojos verdes por lo bajo mientras se revolvía el cabello por la frustración. No había sido su intención hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo ocurrió aquello. Lo último que recordaba a aquel energúmeno insultando a Tania y… la voz de Fausto. El chico de ojos verdes levanto la cabeza y miro hacia todos lados hasta encontrar no muy lejos de ellos al guardián con una expresión de fastidio pero a Albus le importo un bledo. De un salto de levanto del suelo y fue directamente hacia Fausto entre la mirada de sorpresa de los presentes.

\- ¡Fuiste tú! – vocifero Albus, apuntándolo con el dedo – ¡Me obligaste a usar magia!

\- También me da gusto verte – le respondió Fausto con sarcasmo – a propósito, fue un placer en ayudarte.

\- ¡No me vengas con eso! – le grito Albus aún más furioso – ¡Aquel acto me costara mi pellejo!

\- Justamente lo hice por eso, mocoso – le contradijo el guardián en un tono tan gélido como el hielo.

\- ¡Me expulsaran de Hogwarts, genio! – le bramo Albus – ¡Tengo prohibido usar magia fuera de la escuela! ¡Y un detector de magia esta sobre mí!

\- Estoy consciente de ello – le informo Fausto sin tomarle mayor peso al asunto – por eso desactive esa cosa tan molesta antes de usar magia.

Albus se quedó mudo ante la respuesta del guardián.

\- ¿La desactivaste? – pregunto incrédulo el muchacho de ojos verdes.

Fausto asintió aun con los brazos cruzados, esperando una especie de disculpa por el escándalo. Albus iba hacerlo, pero Tania los interrumpió:

\- ¿Quién es?

El grupo de magos se volteó a verla, asombrados de que apuntara a Fausto, quien estaba más atónito que los demás por descubrir que aquella chica lo miraba exactamente a él.

\- ¿Puedes verlo? – pregunto Albus, indicando a Fausto.

\- Claro que si – le respondió Tania desde la misma obviedad – ¿Por qué no podría?

Antonie, Rose, Michael, Albus y Fausto la quedaron mirando aun sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Este último se acercó a la chica para saber si en realidad podía verlo, por lo que movió la mano delante de ella de un lado a otro. Pero basto tres segundos para que ella lo tomara por la muñeca para que dejara de hacer aquella tontería.

\- ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa de que pueda verlo? – pregunto confundida Tania.

\- No deberías – le respondió Fausto – ni siquiera eres bruja… a menos que…

El guardián fijo sus ojos negros a los ojos de Tania. La chica se incomodó por el corto espacio entre ellos, por lo que lo empujo lejos de su persona. Fausto perdió el equilibrio y se cayó. Era la primera vez que veía al guardián tan desprevenido de un golpe que hasta a Albus le hizo gracia.

\- ¿Qué hace? – le pregunto Tania a Albus tratando de entender a Fausto, quien se volvía a poner de pie.

\- Ni yo sé lo que trata de hacer – admitió Albus.

\- Verificaba algo – respondió al fin Fausto con un semblante serio – esos ojos… ¿En realidad eres una chica del infortunio?

Hubo un rotundo silencio. Antonie se tapó la boca mientras miraba nervioso a Tania. Y Albus supo porque: la chica se le crispo hasta el último mechón de cabello castaño y le dio una gran bofetada a Fausto, enviándolo varios metros lejos.

\- ¡Vuelve a decir eso y te pateare el trasero! – le grito Tania furiosa.

\- ¡Cálmate! – le recomendó Antonie a Tania acercándose con cuidado.

Albus fue en ayuda de Fausto al verlo tan aturdido por el golpe que aún seguía tendido en el césped. Ella tiene fuerza sobrehumana, pensó Albus con algo de miedo.

\- Tenías que hablar demás – le dijo Albus a Fausto cuando recupero el sentido.

\- Tenía que preguntar – le explico Fausto algo molesto sobándose la mejilla izquierda – aunque fuese doloroso.

\- Y te dolió más a ti – se burló el muchacho de ojos verdes.

\- Hablo en serio.

El guardián se levantó con dificultad al rechazar la ayuda de Albus y se volvió a acercar a Tania, quien lo miraba con odio.

\- Perdona, no quise ofenderte – se disculpó Fausto dirigiéndose a Tania – sé que es duro aceptarlo y nadie elige serlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "chica del Infortunio"? – se atrevió a preguntar Rose un poco temerosa de que Tania volviese a reaccionar mal pero parecía controlar mejor sus estado de ánimo, esperando a Fausto a que contestara.

\- Una "persona del Infortunio" es aquella que cuyos ojos son el portal al abismo – explico Fausto – se cree que esa gente está marcada por una maldición heredada que traen desgracias a quienes lo rodean.

Tania bufo ante la respuesta de Fausto, llamando su atención y, claro está, haciéndolo enojar.

\- ¿Y esa es tu gran explicación, sabelotodo? – se rio Tania de Fausto – Tengo Albinismo en menor grado, ignorante.

\- Entonces, siendo una simple muggle, ¿Cómo crees que puedes verme? – le pregunto Fausto alzando una ceja y cruzado de brazos.

\- Cualquiera puede verte, imbécil – afirmo Tania mirando a los chicos presentes pero ninguno le dio la razón y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa – ¿verdad, Antonie?

Antonie se quedó callado poniendo una expresión extraña que Albus había visto antes: era cuando trataba de elegir las palabras correctas para decirle alguna mala noticia.

\- Nadie, sin su consentimiento, puede ver u oír a Fausto – le contesto Albus al ver que su amigo se había quedado mudo – exceptuándome. Rose, Michael y Antonie pueden verlo porque les dio permiso. En mi caso, fue diferente… al igual que tú, simplemente empecé a verlo.

\- Mientes – dijo Tania sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

\- No es mentira – le contradijo Albus – Fausto no es humano. Es un guardián desde hace siglos, aunque no lo aparente.

La chica de ojos quedo viendo a Albus por unos momentos. El muchacho de ojos verdes pensó que era el hecho que Tania tenía toda su atención de que se sentía un poco mareado pero toco la nuca y vio una gran mancha de sangre en su mano. Sintió su espalda húmeda y sudaba en frio. Antes de que pudiese hablar perdió un poco el control de su cuerpo y se desmayó entre un alboroto hecho por sus amigos.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba en una habitación de paredes blanca, recostado una confortable cama en donde la ventana estaba al lado de esta. Se dio cuenta que alguien le había quitado los anteojos y le habían puesto un vendaje alrededor de la sien. Tenía una jaqueca enorme. El dolor que había sentido cercano al bosque no se comparaba con este. Albus vio una mesita de noche, por lo que tanteo hasta encontrar sus anteojos. El sol entro por la ventana, iluminando toda la habitación.

Entonces, se dio cuenta que, en un rincón, estaba sentada Tania, aun observándolo cuidadosamente sin el menor ruido o movimiento. Parecía una estatua de lo rígida que se encontraba. Albus trato de levantarse de la cama pero, de inmediato, la chica se levantó de su asiento y lo obligo a quedarse sentado en la cama de un empujón.

\- Mi padre te puso unos puntos en la nuca y me dijo que vendría a revisarte cuando terminara el turno de día – le explico Tania con seriedad – perdiste un poco de sangre pero es mejor que te mantengas recostado hasta que el venga.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – le pregunto Albus mientras miraba a su alrededor.

\- En mi casa – le respondió Tania – en el cuarto de huéspedes. Tuvimos que venir aquí en cuanto te desmayaste o a la señora Smith le daría un infarto verte con esa herida en la nuca. O creo que le dará uno ahora.

\- ¿Y Antonie? ¿Rose? ¿Michael?

\- Fueron a avisarle – le contesto Tania tranquilizándolo un poco – de todos modos hay que dejar constancia en la comisaria por el daño que te hicieron esos brutos animales.

\- Pero ¿Y si les cuentan que use magia? – le pregunto Albus nervioso.

Una risa bastante aguda soltó Tania y Albus no sabía si era buena señal o era algo para preocuparse.

\- ¿Crees que un Teniente de policía le creerá a un grupo de niños asustados que usaste magia o que un niño enclenque los levanto cinco metros con solo el pensamiento? Que ingenuo eres – le dijo Tania entre risas – y menos le creerán a Hugh. Tiene antecedentes. Después de lo que le hacía a Antonie… imbécil.

\- ¿Qué le hizo? – pregunto Albus con curiosidad.

Tania lo quedo mirando con un semblante muy serio. Por un momento Albus pensó que molestaría por tal osadía y le diría que no era su asunto. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Lo miro de arriba abajo, debatiéndose si era digno de confiarle tal información por unos segundos y, con en voz baja, contesto:

\- "Quid pro quo"

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto sin entender el muchacho.

\- Significa que me contestaras todo lo que te pregunte a cambio de la información que te daré – le explico Tania.

\- Eh… está bien – le contesto Albus un poco inseguro del trato que había hecho.

La chica de ojos bicolores lo quedo viendo de reojo y volteo solo unos segundos para acercar la silla a la cama. Se cruzó de brazos y piernas mientras no le perdía la vista de encima. Le era un poco incómodo a Albus que estuviese tan cerca de él. Y más si notaba que se coloraba la cara.

\- Supongo que Antonie te conto la versión condensada de la historia – dijo Tania mientras Albus asintió con la cabeza – bueno, en el pueblo, los chicos de nuestra edad conocen a Antonie como "hijo del diablo". Y es por culpa de ese mentiroso y brabucón de Hunter.

\- ¿Por qué hijo del diablo? – le pregunto Albus.

\- Hay una leyenda en torno al bosque de Wistman – le explico mejor Tania – dicen que, en los días cercanos a Halloween, el diablo ronda con sus canes del infierno para poder cazar algunas almas. Solo una tontería para darle más fama al lugar – añadió la chica para que no creyera que fuese verdad – Y, dado que el padre de Antonie fue encontrado en pleno bosque, el idiota de Hunter aprovecho esa historia para darle mala fama. Reunió a todo idiota que creyera en la historia o por diversión para molestarlo y hacerlo sentir miserable. Solo por celos y desviar su rabia hacia otros.

\- ¿Celos? – pregunto Albus, temiendo de la respuesta.

\- Le gusto Hugh – declaro Tania asqueada de tal afirmación – desde la primaria y, como siempre estaba con Antonie, sentía muchos celos. Desde entonces, lo molesta cada vez que puede. Más que su padre es un amargado que trato de conquistar a la señora Smith pero no pudo y le lleno la cabeza a Hunter que Antonie estaba maldito de alguna forma.

Albus la miro con incredulidad por tales palabras y se preguntó qué tan cruel y supersticiosa puede ser la gente por solo una leyenda urbana.

\- Eso es estúpido – sentencio Albus un poco enojado con aquella gente.

\- Lo sé – le dio la razón Tania – pero como dice el refrán: "pueblo pequeño, gran infierno". Y el hecho de que Antonie hacia magia de manera involuntaria, no era de mucha ayuda. Aún recuerdo cuando desvió una pelota de basquetbol sin siquiera tocarla.

\- Es por eso que hubo un punto que Antonie no pudo tolerar más el abuso. Trate de protegerlo de todas las maneras: golpeaba a los chicos que se burlaban de él cuando me encontraba cerca y los amenazaba a menudo. Pero no siempre estaba con él. Cuando teníamos diez años, se aprovecharon de que me encontraba en clases de karate y lo persiguieron hasta bosque…

El muchacho vio como el rostro de Tania se ensombreció al contar aquella parte.

\- En comparación a lo que les hiciste a ese grupo – siguió Tania – fue menor a lo que Antonie les hizo. Prácticamente, los torturo. Llegue a tiempo para que su furia no culminara con un asesinato.

\- ¿Es por eso que huyeron hoy? ¿Creyeron que les haría lo mismo? – pregunto Albus tratando de entender a ese grupo.

\- Es posible – le respondió Tania encogiendo los hombros y se acomodó mejor en la silla – ahora, me toca a mí hacer las preguntas. Dime, ¿en realidad no recuerdas nada lo que hiciste? ¿Ni lo que dijiste?

\- Nada – respondió Albus extrañado y luego pregunto – ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

Tania le hizo un ademan indicando que su turno de formular preguntas había acabado. Con una ávida mirada, sus ojos bicolores se fijaron en los ojos verde esmeralda de Albus.

\- ¿Por qué puedes ver a ese tipo de cabello blanco? – le pregunto Tania mirándolo con recelo– y dime la verdad.

Albus desvió la mirada y, en un rincón de su cerebro, sabía que le harían aquella pregunta. No estaba seguro de decirle todo. Sin embargo, ella confió en el al decirle toda aquella historia y el trato estaba hecho. Entonces, el muchacho le dijo:

\- Dame tu palabra de que no se dirás a nadie.

\- Ni me creerían si se los dijera – afirmo Tania manteniendo aquella mirada – me enviarían al psiquiatra por decir sandeces – y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le contestara la pregunta.

\- Bien – comenzó a hablar Albus y apunto a su corazón – la única razón por la cual puedo ver a Fausto es que tengo un objeto dentro de mi corazón llamado Atrum. Eso está ligado a su alma por ser su guardián.

\- ¿Atrum? ¿Qué rayos es eso? – le interrogo Tania frunciendo el ceño.

\- Por lo que él me explico – le respondió Albus haciendo memoria de las palabras exactas de Fausto – es el portal a la parte más oscura de los mundos y solo destinada a las almas destrozadas por magia oscura: el abismo.

Entonces, Albus cayó en cuenta del significado de las palabras y de lo que era ser una persona del infortunio. También recordó una visión que tuvo cuando Antioch trato de controlar su cuerpo por segunda vez: un ojo carmesí partido a la mitad. ¿Acaso…?

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Tania extrañada.

Albus estuvo callado por unos segundos y luego, subió el tono de voz, llamando al guardia:

\- Fausto

\- Estoy aquí – contesto Fausto, apareciendo junto a Tania, quien casi se cae de la silla por la sorpresa de ver al guardián – ¿Tienes alguna pregunta para mí?

\- Lo que tengo en mi corazón, el Atrum – empezó a hablar Albus con la garganta seca – ¿Acaso es un ojo de color carmesí?

Tania miro a ambos expectante a la respuesta de Fausto. El guardián del Atrum lo miro con aquel rostro sin emociones hasta responderle:

\- La mitad de uno.

\- ¿Y la otra mitad? – pregunto de repente Tania intrigada.

\- Fue destruida hace siglos – le contesto Fausto.

\- ¿De quién era ese ojo? – insistió Albus, acordándose de la imagen de un chico reflejado en un charco.

\- Es mío – dijo el guardián con toda naturalidad.

Perplejos, ambos chicos miraron al guardián. Aquella información le dio escalofríos a Albus. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviese la mitad de un ojo cercenado dentro de su corazón? Era algo loco de imaginar. Rememoro los recuerdos del guardián y le hizo otra pregunta:

\- ¿Fuiste un chico del infortunio cuando eras mortal?

\- Si – le contesto Fausto.

\- Pero, tienes ambos ojos y son negros – inquirió Tania, observándolo cuidadosamente.

\- Esta forma la adquirí al ser condenado – le explico Fausto y luego, la quedo mirando a los ojos – ¿eres la única con aquellos?

\- A ti que te importa – le contesto molesta la chica de ojos bicolores.

\- Me interesa saber por motivos de mayor relevancia – le espeto Fausto ya fastidiado – responde, mocosa.

Tania hizo un puchero, mirándolo muy molesta pero asintió con la cabeza mientras Albus observaba con cuidado por si tenía que interponerse entre el puño de la chica y Fausto. Sin embargo, no hizo falta. Parecía que la chica se estaba aguantando de patearle el trasero, pensó Albus cuando la Tania desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

\- ¿Para qué quiere saberlo el gran guardián? – le pregunto Tania en un tono muy antipático.

\- Por futuros eventos – le limito a contestar Fausto, pensativo.

Acto seguido, desapareció de la habitación. Albus aun entendía la actitud del guardián y ya daba por sentado que nunca lo llegaría a entender.

\- Odio a ese tipo – mascullo Tania cruzada de piernas y brazos en una pose bastante rígida.

\- Él es así – le respondió Albus dando un suspiro.

\- ¿Cómo lo soportas? – le pregunto la chica.

Albus se encogió de hombros. Entonces, del piso de abajo, se escuchó una música sonar. Tania da un respingo y pone los ojos en blanco, murmurando algo como "Dios, denme paciencia". Aunque ella se levantó y cerró la puerta, la voz del hombre que cantaba se escuchaba con claridad. Y su letra también, en donde recitaba:

 _He estado leyendo libros antiguos_

 _De leyendas y mitos_

 _Aquiles y su oro_

 _Hércules y sus dones_

 _El control de Spiderman_

 _Y Batman con sus puños_

 _Y claramente yo no me veo en la lista._

 _Pero ella dice: "¿A dónde quieres llegar?_

 _¿Cuánto quieres arriesgar?_

 _No busco a alguien con poderes sobrehumano,_

 _Alguna clase de superhéroe,_

 _Ni una felicidad de cuentos de hadas._

 _Solo a alguien a quien poder acudir._

 _Alguien a quien besar"._

\- Vaya canción cursi – comento Tania.

Albus no se atrevió a opinar. Más bien, se había cohibido un poco por escuchar aquella letra y verse totalmente a solas con ella por primera vez.

\- Bueno, dado que "don sabelotodo" se fue – rompió el silencio la chica – seguiré con mi ronda de preguntas – y fijo su vista en Albus.

\- ¿Qué más quieres saber? – pregunto Albus, temeroso.

\- ¿Es cierto que le salvaste la vida a Antonie? – le interrogo Tania, un poco escéptica a tal información.

\- Dependiendo del punto de vista – le respondió Albus – si te refieres a cuando casi nos devora un hombre lobo, fue ayuda mutua…

\- No me refiero a eso – le interrumpió Tania – hablo de cuando ese lunático los secuestro a ambos.

\- ¿Te conto eso? – le pregunto Albus sorprendido.

\- El me contó todo sobre su estadía en Hogwarts – le afirmo Tania con serenidad – se cuándo lo encubriste para que no lo expulsaran por estar fuera de su dormitorio, cuando lo defendiste de unos bravucones y hasta que recibiste un hechizo peligroso por él. Todo eso, ¿es cierto?

Albus tardo unos segundos en asentir. La chica lo quedo mirándolo por un largo periodo mientras otra canción sonó desde el piso de abajo con un piano de fondo y se escuchó la voz del mismo hombre:

 _Las luces se apagan y yo no puedo ser salvado,_

 _Mareas contra las que he tratado de nadar,_

 _Me tiraron abajo, sobre mis rodillas,_

 _Oh, suplico, suplico y ruego, cantando_

 _Sale de las cosas nunca dichas,_

 _Dispara a una manzana sobre mi cabeza_

 _Y un problema que no puede ser mencionado_

 _Un tigre está esperando a ser domesticado, cantando_

 _Eres tú, eres tú…_

\- Bueno, con eso estará bien – dijo la chica satisfecha de la respuesta y agrego – Dado todas tus hazañas, desde ahora, te llamare "Moyashi".

Albus no entendió el significado de aquel apodo pero por lo menos tuvo algo de sosiego cuando Tania bajo a exigirle a su madre algo más que "COLDPLAY" en su repertorio musical. Pero, en su interior, se sentía feliz por ser aceptado por aquella chica de ojos bicolores.


	11. Capitulo 11: Huellas de lo Profano

_**Capitulo XI: Huellas de lo Profano**_

Era un día inusualmente caluroso en la ciudad de Londres. Como cada mañana, Dudley Dursley iba en un automóvil hacia el departamento de policía a trabajar. Siendo el capitán, debía dar el ejemplo de su puntualidad. Sin embargo, el transito estaba hecho un desastre. El hombre de robusta contextura bajo un poco su ventanilla de su automóvil para intentar ver qué diablos pasaba. Agudizando la vista, vio un camión de cemento intentando entrar a una obra en construcción. Maldijo por lo bajo. Con todas las maniobras y malabares que realizaba el camión para lograr ingresar al lugar en una calle tan angosta, tardaría otros treinta minutos. Miro por espejo retrovisor por si podía retroceder hasta esquina más cercana. Era inútil. Una hilera de automóviles estaba a la espera, igual que él, para poder avanzar. Dio un pequeño golpe con la mano derecha al manubrio en señal de impaciencia y suspiro profundamente.

Encendió el estéreo para poder distraerse un rato con alguna música de su acostumbrada estación de radio pero no pudo. El teléfono celular empezó a vibrar dentro del cenicero. Miro la pantalla táctil y en ella se leía "Stan". Puso los ojos en blanco y resoplo sonoramente por la nariz. Stanley Brown, su nuevo asistente desde hace tres semanas, había sido la mayor carga de problemas desde que este comenzó a trabajar. En muchas ocasiones, desordeno expedientes de vital importancia a pocos días de una audiencia, olvido citar a testigos en un caso de robo al banco y hasta casi destruye evidencia importante en un caso de violación cuando fue a coquetear con la forense en turno. Le habría rogado a Roxanne Jones, la antigua asistente, que se quedara para siempre. No obstante, su jubilación llego y no había nada que hacer. La mujer anhelaba irse de la ciudad y establecerse en algún rancho desde hace varios años.

Dursley dejo que vibrara por algunos segundos y se dignó a contestar cuando verifico bien que el transito aún estaba estancado. Entonces, deslizo su grueso dedo por la pantalla táctil de su iPhone y, con una voz ronca y de evidente molestia, dijo:

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Disculpe que lo moleste, Capitán – escucho la voz temerosa del joven – pero hay alguien esperándolo. Llego hace unos momentos…

\- Quien quiera que sea, que espere – le interrumpió Dursley – estoy atorado en un embotellamiento. Llegare en media hora.

Acto seguido, colgó. Subió el volumen de la radio para escuchar las noticias cuando vibró nuevamente su teléfono. Por un momento pensó que era su asistente pero se congelo al ver las siglas "H.P.", llamándolo. Era algo que no sucedía comúnmente. Aquel contacto solo lo llamaba cuando había problemas de tamaños desproporcionales ¿Qué rayos quería él esta vez? El teléfono dejo de vibrar y, a cambio, un mensaje de texto fue recibido en el aparato. En dicho mensaje decía:

 _H.P._

 _Me encuentro en la comisaria pero me acaban de decir que estas en un embotellamiento ¿En dónde, específicamente, te encuentras?_

Frunciendo el ceño y dudándolo por unos segundos, escribió el nombre de la calle en la cual se encontraba y lo envió. No paso ni un minuto y alguien le toco la ventanilla del conductor. Casi lo mata del susto al ver que era su contacto. Un hombre de cabello alborotado, delgado, ojos verdes esmeralda y anteojos le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Vestía unos pantalones de tela color musgo, unos zapatos color mostaza un poco raídos por el uso y una camiseta deportiva de manga corta negra con una chaqueta cuero color café. Aquel hombre era Harry Potter.

\- ¿Me invitas a entrar? – se atrevió a preguntar Harry.

Dursley presiono el botón del seguro de la puerta de atrás y le hizo un ademan para que entrara. El hombre de cabello alborotado se metió en el automóvil, se acomodó y comento mirando la magnitud del embotellamiento:

\- Vaya caos

\- Es lunes, suele pasar – agrego capitán mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor con una expresión ceñuda – ¿Qué se te ofrece esta vez?

\- Siento molestarte pero necesitare nuevamente tu ayuda, Dudley – hablo Harry sacando de su chaqueta una gruesa carpeta – ¿Recuerdas a Antioch Banner?

\- Si te refieres al lunático que casi mata a tu hijo, lo recuerdo – le dijo Dursley alzando las cejas – ya informe a cada departamento de policía de cada condado posible que anda suelto y es inestable mentalmente, además de extremo peligroso.

\- Y agradezco que lo hayas hecho – añadió Harry mientras le pasaba aquella carpeta – pero ahora requiero de otro tipo de servicio.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto Dursley indicando la carpeta.

\- Necesito todo lo referente al pasado de este tipo – específico Harry acomodando sus anteojos.

Dursley le quedo mirando sin entender y se dignó a abrir la carpeta. Miles de papeles se apilaban cuidadosamente y en la primera hoja del montón se encontraba la foto del sujeto, adjunta a la pila: pálido, ojos cafés, cabello abundantemente largo y negro. En el titulo decía "Antioch Banner" y más abajo decía su fecha de nacimiento y su condición de extranjera.

\- Intente conseguir información de aquel tipo – relato Harry, echándose hacia el respaldo del asiento trasero – lugar de nacimiento, nombre de los padres o donde vivió pero resulto ser que los datos estaban falsificados. Pregunte en Ilvermorny, el colegio en donde supuestamente se graduó aquel sujeto. No conocen ni tienen registros de aquel individuo.

\- ¿Qué no tu gente tiende a verificar los expedientes de los migrantes antes de recibirlos? – pregunto en tono de burla el capitán.

\- No empieces, Dudley – le advirtió Harry fastidiado – que yo sepa, en tu departamento sucede millares de veces…

\- ¿Quieres que te haga el favor o no? – pregunto Dursley ya molesto en un tono de amenaza y Harry se quedó callado – bien. De todos modos, ¿Por qué debo ser yo? ¿Tu gente no puede?

\- Estamos llenos de trabajo, sin mencionar que se vienen las elecciones del nuevo ministro – le informo Harry quitándose los anteojos para frotarse los ojos – además, quieren que sea lo más discreto posible. Eso indica que ninguno que no esté a cargo de la investigación sepa de esto. Ordenes de "los de arriba".

\- Entiendo – asintió el capitán – pero sigo entender por qué yo.

\- Resulta que un viejo profesor que aun esta en Ilvermorny recuerda a un alumno que siempre tomaba una medicina muggle (cosa que no es muy común entre nosotros) – le conto Harry hurgando en los bolsillos de la chaqueta – y, por lo que se pudo registrar de las cosas dejadas en el castillo de Banner, encontramos una caja entera de este medicamento. Los profesores decían que no había día en que no tomaba aquella medicina durante las mañanas.

Acto seguido, le paso un frasco vacío al capitán Dursley. En la etiqueta de aquel frasco, con letras casi borrosas decía "clorpromazina". El corpulento hombre reconoció el nombre de inmediato y se asombró. Era un antipsicótico y normalmente se lo recetaban a los esquizofrénicos.

\- ¿Dijiste una caja entera? – pregunto Dursley, incrédulo de tal afirmación.

\- Si – respondió Harry – y es ahí donde entras. Si tomaba aquella medicina, debió venir de familia muggle.

\- ¿Y el viejo profesor no recuerda el nombre del sujeto? – pregunto el capitán.

\- Desafortunadamente, no – respondió Harry alicaído – solo recuerda que andaba, siempre, en compañía de un tal Erwin Moore, quien falleció hace años. La familia Moore se cambió el apellido por problemas internos con el gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Y migraron a Inglaterra en busca de asilo político hace años, por lo que no se su apellido actual.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que empiece a buscar? – inquirió Dursley bastante complicado para un problemón más.

\- Por el año de nacimiento – le contesto Harry – Erwin Moore murió en el año 2013, a los quince años, lo que significa que ese sujeto nació en…

\- En el año 1998 – completo Dursley, haciendo cuentas con dificultad – aunque también puede ser de la generación del año 1999.

\- Es ahí donde comenzaremos nosotros – le dijo Harry esbozando una débil sonrisa – buscaremos por el año 1999.

Dursley asintió, entendiendo el punto de la investigación. Después de un intercambio de miradas, Harry Potter le dio una palmada en el hombro, diciendo:

\- Te lo encargo, Big D.

Acto seguido, salió del auto y cerró la puerta trasera. El capitán lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció detrás de un callejón. Dursley se rasco la cabeza en señal de fastidio. Maldita sea, pensó, cada vez que usaba ese apodo significaba algo realmente grave y que confiaba plenamente en él para poder resolverlo. Maldición.

Dio un suspiro y le echo un vistazo al expediente falso. Observo la cara del sujeto y vio el frasco vacío de clorpromazina, dándole una idea de donde comenzar y esbozando una sonrisa en su maduro rostro entre bocinazos furiosos de otros conductores, pues la fila de automóviles que tenía por delante había avanzado.

…..

Había pasado una semana desde que Albus, Rose y Michael habían llegado a Baskerville, el pueblo natal de Antonie. Aquel lunes 9 de julio decidieron hacer una pequeña excursión el bosque de Wistman, pues Albus sentía curiosidad de aquel lugar, debido a rumores de los oriundos del pueblo eran que, en medio del bosque, se encontraban ruinas antiguas de lo que era un templo en devoción a malos espíritus.

\- Apresura el paso, moyashi – le exigió Tania mientras caminaban colina arriba.

\- Me llamo Albus, ¿lo sabias? – le espeto el muchacho de ojos verdes ya bastante molesto del sobrenombre – no moyashi.

La chica de ojos bicolores no le hizo caso y siguió caminando, sin importarle la mirada fulminante de Albus. Rose y Michael siguieron a Tania, mientras que Antonie se quedó un poco rezagado con Albus para poder hablar sin que ellos escuchasen.

\- ¿Para qué permitiste que te dijera así? – le pregunto el chico de piel centrina.

\- Yo no se lo permití – aclaro Albus fastidiado – ni sabía que significaba hasta que lo escribiste en un traductor de internet.

Y fue así. Albus no sabía la traducción del apodo hasta que llego Tania al siguiente día, llamándolo "moyashi", que en japonés era "brote de habas", refiriéndose a su estatura, otra vez. Era increíble lo fastidiosa que podía ser la chica, pues no le bastaba solo con el apodo sino que a cada tanto lo retaba en los juegos de video para poder patearle el trasero, lo molestaba por lo torpe que podía ser al caerse de un árbol y se reía en su cara. En solo una semana, la chica paso de "Chica hermosa" a "Niña pesada" para Albus.

\- Odio ese apodo – comento Albus, apresurando el paso para alcanzar a los demás – y lo peor es que creo que lo sabe.

\- Tania es así – le dijo Antonie, tranquilizándolo un poco – se refiere a sus cercanos con apodos.

\- A ti no te denomina por cosas así – inquirió Albus, dándole una patada a una piedra.

\- Cuando íbamos al colegio, me llamaba "cerebrito" – le recordó el muchacho de piel centrina y apresuro a decir – velo de esta forma, al menos te toma en cuenta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto con recelo su amigo.

\- No te hagas el desentendido de nuevo – le recrimino Antonie – o me dirás que, desde que nos enfrentamos a los matones de Hugh, no deja de hablar contigo.

\- Solo lo hace para fastidiarme – declaro Albus entornando los ojos y cito algunas de las frases que recordó de la semana pasada – "moyashi, a que no me ganas en esto", "moyashi, si necesitas ayuda con eso, puedo levantarte un poco", "cubierto de tierra le haces honor a tu apodo, moyashi"… ¡Arg! ¡No la soporto!

Antonie se rindió con el tema y prefirió guardar silencio hasta que se reunieron con Tania, Rose y Michael. Tras quince minutos de una extenuante caminata, los cinco chicos llegaron a un rio con una corriente muy fuerte, en donde un puente de madera muy viejo daba continuidad a su objetivo. Sin embargo, el puente estaba tan arruinado que no les dio mucha confianza atravesarlo y lo malo es que era el único camino para llegar a las ruinas.

\- Debe haber otra ruta – dijo Michael, echando un vistazo a los lados del rio.

\- No lo hay – afirmo Antonie – el rio nace más allá del bosque y eso sería recorrer muchos kilómetros…

\- ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Nadar? – pregunto Albus.

\- A menos que quieras morir, moyashi – le contesto Tania – solo nos queda pisar con cuidado los tablones.

\- ¿Estás segura? – pregunto Rose al ver una tabla caerse por sí sola y ser arrastrada por la corriente.

Tania encogió los hombros y encabezo la fila para atravesar, seguida por Rose, Michael ("yo te sujeto", le sugirió en voz baja Michael a chica pelirroja entre las risas ahogadas de Antonie y Albus), Antonie y Albus. Este último noto que habían dos grandes y viejos saucos al comienzo del puente, donde sus surcos dibujaban el rostro de una persona en el más eterno sufrimiento. El chico de ojos verdes se quedó mirándolo. Había jurado que aquella cara ya la había visto en algún lado, al igual que el sendero que acaban de recorrer. Todo aquello parecía un " _deja vu"_ tras otro.

Aparto la vista, aun en la duda de la conocida cara, para poder caminar por el puente en mal estado. Rose tenía razón en temer pasar por ahí, pensó Albus mientras pisaba los tablas que creía en buen estado, aquel crujir de la madera haría retroceder a cualquiera. Sin mencionar que el puente se balanceaba de manera peligrosa con el viento. Observo a sus amigos. Cada uno tenía dificultades en pasar, con excepción de Tania, quien ya estaba del otro lado y esperaba a que pasaran todos.

\- ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto una voz de repente.

Albus casi pierde el equilibrio. Miro a sus espaldas y veía a Fausto con la expresión de siempre.

\- Intento no caer al rio – le respondió Albus al saltar un agujero enorme.

\- ¿Para que cruzan este rio, primer lugar? – le interrogo Fausto mirando a su alrededor y las aguas que se agitaban con violencia – se ve bravo.

\- Lo sé pero queremos ver unas ruinas – le contesto Albus pisando el último tramo del puente – este es el camino mas corto.

Albus se sintió aliviado al terminar de recorrer aquel puente. Entonces, vio a Fausto parado en medio del puente, quien no hacía que mirar aquel lugar con expresión ceñuda. Parecía odiar ese lugar por lo petrificado que estaba.

\- ¿Qué hace ese ahí? – le pregunto Tania, molesta por la presencia de Fausto.

\- De vez en cuando me viene a visitar – le respondió Albus y luego, le hablo a Fausto - ¡Eh, Fausto! ¡Hay que seguir!

El guardián se despabilo y no tardó en aparecer al lado de Albus. Aún tenía esa expresión ceñuda y miraba a su alrededor como quien vigila cada paso por si alguna criatura peligrosa le viene siguiendo el paso. Los cinco chicos caminaron en línea recta, donde a los lados del sendero se encontraban plantados viejos saucos con aquellas caras espeluznantes.

\- Es un poco perturbador esta parte del bosque – comento Michael, observando con cuidado los árboles.

\- Un poco – dijo Tania sin darle mayor peso al asunto – pero son solo árboles. No hay nada peligroso por aquí. He estado un millar de veces aquí con Antonie y no hay que temer.

\- ¿Por qué venían aquí? – le pregunto Albus con una recelosa curiosidad al chico de piel centrina, quien bajo la vista un poco avergonzado.

\- Muchas veces Antonie se ocultaba de Hugh y sus matones – contesto Tania por Antonie, quien la miro molesto – y yo tenía que venir a buscarlo aquí, pues nadie más sabía dónde estaba.

Albus miro a su amigo para confirmar aquella historia mientras una oleada de aquel sentimiento tan odioso le oprimía un poco el pecho. Antonie puso los ojos en blanco y le asintió, adivinando lo que quería preguntar.

\- Falta poco – aviso Tania.

Entonces, Albus diviso a lo lejos algo lo bastante grande como una casa, totalmente devastada. Cuando se acercaron a la entrada cercada por arbustos y enredaderas, vieron que a la casa de piedra con dos pisos le faltaba una parte del techo, las ventanas estaban quebradas y con restos de cristales sucios, los postigos colgaban de las ventanas, apenas sujetándose ellas mismas y se golpeaban contra las ventanas cuando el viento soplaba. La puerta estaba hecha añicos, sin mencionar que alguien había rayado las paredes con pintura en aerosol, dibujando unos símbolos de un pentágono, escribiendo "EL DIABLO ESTUVO AQUÍ" en la pared más cercana a la puerta principal e ilustraciones obscenas. Algunas de las enredaderas habían llegado a las paredes de piedras de la casa y subían hasta llegar al arruinado techo. Albus se fijó que más de aquellos saucos rodeaban la casa y el lugar le empezaba a helar la sangre.

\- No quiero estar aquí – musito Fausto.

\- ¿Asustado? – pregunto Tania en un tono burlón.

Albus noto que el guardián empezaba a temblar. El muchacho nunca había visto así al prisionero de la muerte: estaba aterrado. Entonces, Albus empezó a sentirse un poco mareado. Las voces de sus amigos empezaron a opacarse mientras escuchaba gritos desesperados de alguna mujer que se encontraba en su cabeza. De repente, una imagen apareció ante sus ojos: la deprimente estructura había desaparecido un momento, dando lugar a una majestuosa casa de piedra, sin ningún sauco alrededor. Los rayos de sol iluminaban los matorrales cercanos a la casa mientras una mujer de pelo cano y avanzada edad lo saludaba mostrando una cálida sonrisa. Detrás de ella, había tres jóvenes de los cuales, uno de ellos tenía la mirada más penetrante y lunática que hubiese conocido. Y lo conocía… Antioch…

\- ¡Moyashi! – exclamo Tania chasqueando los dedos y zamarreándolo de los hombros.

El muchacho de ojos verdes volvió en sí. Para su sorpresa, había caído al suelo boca arriba. Cuatro pares de ojos lo miraban con algo de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué me paso? – pregunto confundido Albus.

\- Me caíste encima – le respondió Tania un poco extrañada – y balbuceabas tonterías.

\- ¿Qué? – se le escapo un poco confundido al muchacho de ojos verdes.

\- ¿Fue Antioch? – le pregunto Antonie, echando un vistazo rápido a los alrededores.

\- No – le contesto Albus – fue diferente que las otras veces… como la vez que Fausto…

Entonces, Albus se dio cuenta que el guardián se había ido del lugar. Volvió a ponerse de pie y volteo hacia la casa en ruinas. Aquella casa que se proyectó en su cabeza tenía la misma forma esa estructura. La mente de Albus trabajaba rápido para darse una respuesta de la repentina desaparición de Fausto. Era obvio que el guardián le desagradaba este lugar por una razón de gran peso y por ello escapo.

\- ¿Al? ¿Qué tienes? – le pregunto Rose, quien miraba a su primo y luego hacia la casa.

\- Oigan – se dirigió Albus hacia Antonie y Tania - ¿Desde cuándo esta esa casa?

\- Desde hace casi quinientos años – le respondió Tania un poco extrañada y luego, una mirada de curiosidad de parte de la chica se dirigió hacia Albus – ¿Por qué?

En ese momento, Albus camino hasta la entrada de los vestigios de la casa y miro hacia adentro. Aun con la poca luz que el sol podía proveer, decidió entrar ante la mirada confusa de sus amigos. De lo que era la sala principal no había ningún mueble. Solo lo acompañaban miles de telarañas por cada viga principal que caían como un velo blanco, sin mencionar que también alguien había entrado a la casa para volver a rayar las paredes. Además, Albus debía caminar con cuidado, puesto que el piso de madera era tan endeble como los tablones del puente. Procurando romper el piso, el muchacho de ojos verdes de condujo hacia unas escaleras que encaminaban al segundo piso. Por cada escalón que subía, la escalera temblaba con fuerza. Tuvo que tragarse el miedo a caerse, ya que algo le decía que su respuesta estaba arriba. Cuando asomo su cabeza y vio algunas cortinas hechas pedazos, pudo contemplar cinco habitaciones. Apresuro un poco el paso y con mucho esfuerzo de no destrozar la escalera, llego al segundo piso.

Entonces, el muchacho se encontró ante las cinco puertas, que, por milagro, se veían en buen estado. Observo cada una de ellas. No tenía ningún rasguño o algún dibujo o palabrota escrita en aerosol. Era más, los años no se notaban en ellas. Hubiera querido saber el contenido de cada una pero cuatro de ellas estaban cerradas. Solo una se encontraba disponible para saciar su curiosidad. Giro el pomo de la puerta y con un sonoro rechino, la puerta se abrió.

De las cosas que los ojos verdes del chico pudieron notar era que nadie había tocado aquella habitación o saqueado esa zona, puesto que había una cama antigua e intacta, con sus sabanas y frazadas puestas. Incluyendo un estante lleno de libros, un baúl y una mesa con una lámpara de aceite que, para sorpresa del muchacho, aun funcionaba. Alumbro con ella el escritorio y vio un pequeño libro escrito en un idioma que no entendía. Sin embargo, el dibujo de un triángulo dividido por una línea mientras un circulo dentro de este le llamo un poco la atención. Reviso la estantería. Había más de aquellos libros con aquel idioma extraño pero, el que estaba sobre el escritorio era el único que tenía aquel dibujo.

Entonces, escucho algo en el cuarto. Eran como susurros. Volteo varias veces la cabeza para ver quién era el dueño. Era más, le traía malos recuerdos de aquella noche en que vio por primera vez las sombras de las criaturas. Luego, se dio cuenta que el dueño se encontraba más cerca de lo que creía. Tuvo la impresión que aquel sonido provenía del libro que se hallaba en sus manos. Posteriormente, unas uñas se escucharon rasgar la puerta. Fue de inmediato a verificar por si alguna extraña bestia se encontrara en la entrada. Sin embargo, no había nada. Estaba solo.

\- ¡Al! ¡¿Dónde estás?! – exclamo Michael desde el piso de abajo, dándole un susto al muchacho de ojos verdes.

\- Estoy arriba – le aviso Albus desde la entrada de la habitación con el libro del escritorio aun en la mano.

De repente, una fuerza invisible lo expulso de la habitación con tal brusquedad que rodo escaleras abajo. Lo último que oyó el muchacho de ojos verdes del segundo piso, fue la puerta cerrándose de golpe. Los cuatros chicos se quedaron helados al ver cómo había bajado Albus.

\- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto Antonie intentando mirar al segundo piso.

\- No lo sé – le respondió Albus, recobrándose del susto y poniéndose de pie, magullado por los golpes – algo me empujo de la habitación.

Entonces, un temblor bastante fuerte se sintió por toda la casa, por lo que los cinco chicos no dudaron en salir inmediatamente de la casa. En cuanto se alejaron cincuenta metros de la casa, se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! – exclamo Tania un poco pálida – ¡En todo estos años que he visitado la casa, no había sucedido nada igual! – luego, se volteó hacia Albus – ¿Qué hiciste, moyashi?

\- Nada – le respondió el muchacho de ojos verdes – solo entre a la única habitación que se encontraba sin cerrojo.

\- ¿Y qué tienes en la mano? – inquirió la chica de ojos bicolores.

En ese momento, Albus noto que aún tenía ese libro aun en su mano derecha. Se había olvidado completamente de él cuándo había empezado a temblar la casa.

\- ¡Eso era magia! – exclamo Rose de repente – ¡Es por eso que dicen que esta embrujada! ¡Algún mago debió vivir hace años ahí! ¡Y debió asegurarse que sus objetos personales no fuesen robados! – luego apunto al libro que Albus aun sostenía con la mano derecha – debió activarse el hechizo anti robos cuando Albus movió ese libro fuera de la habitación.

\- Lo que no entiendo es como lograste abrir las habitaciones del segundo piso – comento Antonie.

\- Ya les dije que entre a la única habitación que estaba sin cerrojo – le respondió Albus con voz cansina.

Tania y Antonie se miraron por unos minutos hasta el chico de piel centrina le explico:

\- Al, nadie, en toda la historia del pueblo Baskerville, ha podido abrir ninguna de las cinco habitaciones. De hecho, es por eso que decían que esto eran ruinas antiguas para los malos espíritus: solo escuchabas del otro lado de las puertas susurros y rasgares de las puertas.

Albus quedo mirando a ambos chicos y luego, al libro que tenía en la mano. Cualquier cosa que fuese ese libro, sentía que las respuestas estaban allí, justo en la palma de su mano derecha.

….

Otro día atareado en el ministerio, pensó Harry mientras arreglaba unos documentos antes de irse aquella tarde. Hecho un vistazo a la oficina. En todo el desastre que decía Hermione que se había convertido su lugar de trabajo, el hombre se encontraba totalmente a gusto, ya que él entendía tal caos. Montañas de carpetas se encontraban en el piso alrededor del escritorio y de manera que una persona pudiera encontrar la salida de la oficina. Estaba perfectamente estructurado.

En ese momento, alguien toco la puerta e interrumpió su reflexión. Miro hacia la entrada y vio una mata de pelo pelirroja por encima de la pila. Asumió que era Ron.

\- ¿Tienes un segundo? – le pregunto la voz de su cuñado.

\- Claro – le respondió Harry, invitándolo a entrar.

Ronald Weasley entro con cuidado a la oficina y cerró la puerta despacio, para que nadie escuchara su conversación. En ese momento, Harry entendió a qué asunto le traía su amigo. Dejo a un lado los documentos que ordenaba y espero a que Ron se sentara. Los ojos verdes del hombre vieron tres carpetas en el poder de su cuñado, el cual los puso sobre su escritorio.

\- Al fin pude encontrarlos – le comento Ron, satisfecho de su trabajo – me costó unos cuantos favores pero lo logre. Los tres expedientes que querías. Dime algo – entonces, su cuñado lo quedo viendo un poco extrañado – ¿Para qué querías buscarlos?

\- ¿Recuerdas que tenía algunas imágenes confusas cuando Banner secuestro a Albus? – Ron asintió – entre ellas, estaba Greyback. Debo saber el paradero para interrogarlo.

Ron se congelo al escucharlo y soltó una sonrisa nerviosa, lo cual le dio una mala señal a Harry.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Harry, temiendo a lo que fuese a responder.

\- Bueno, el asunto es que… – Ron desvió un poco la vista mientras se rascaba la cabeza – Greyback murió de camino al extranjero.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamo Harry – ¿hace cuánto paso? ¿En dónde encontraron el cadáver?

\- Lo encontraron en un campo de entrenamiento para soldados militares cerca de Washington… hace seis años…

En ese momento, Ron le abrió el expediente correspondiente a Greyback y era correcta la información. Había reportes de un hombre sin nombre que lo habían asesinado con una escopeta de alto calibre en el pecho y la fotografía del cadáver era de aquel hombre que había visto en sus recuerdos, salvándole el trasero al desgraciado de Banner. Todas sus oportunidades de dar con el lunático se le vinieron abajo.

\- Por la información que recibí – continuo Ron un poco apenado por darle tal noticia a su amigo – un muggle escucho ruidos de algún animal salvaje en esa noche y, como se vio amenazado por aquel animal, disparo a tientas hasta dar con él. Sospecho que eran días cercanos a la luna llena y tú sabes cómo le gustaba a ese sujeto acechar a inocentes.

\- ¿Cómo diablos logro escapar a Estados Unidos? – se preguntó Harry aun incrédulo de la noticia.

\- Es como preguntarse cómo Bellatrix logró escapar camino a Azkaban después de su juicio bajo la custodia de cincuenta Aurors, nadie lo sabe – reflexiono Ron – ¿Estás seguro de que fue lo que viste?

\- Completamente – le respondió Harry aún más frustrado que antes.

Harry siguió inspeccionando el expediente. Omitió las centenas de delitos del hombre lobo y fue directo a los papeles de defunción. Había un permiso de traslado del cuerpo pero no había respuesta del gobierno de magos de Estados Unidos.

\- ¿Dónde está sepultado? – pregunto Harry.

\- No hay tumba – le respondió Ron dando un largo suspiro – el cuerpo se perdió.

\- ¿Se perdió? ¿Pero cómo sucedió todo esto? – le interrogo Harry un poco extrañado.

\- Nunca llego a Gran Bretaña – le explico Ron – el cuerpo desapareció en las narices del gobierno y lo mantuvieron en secreto por todo estos años. Y como Greyback no tenía ningún familiar quien reclamara el cuerpo, fue mejor para ellos. Tienes suerte de que Vincent Brown sea un hablador. Estuvo en la investigación y me conto que fue un caos…

La mente de Harry trabajaba a toda velocidad. Tenía diferentes hechos: sus recuerdos, la noticia de la muerte de Greyback y la repentina desaparición del cuerpo. Sin duda, debía haber una explicación para todo aquello.

Con respecto a la familia Moore, tengo el apellido – le indico el siguiente expediente – y no creerás lo que encontré.

Harry abrió la carpeta y vio dos fotos. En una de ellas, había una mujer de cabello color canela, ojos azules y delicadas facciones, quien tenía una triste mirada. En la otra, había un niño no más de seis o siete años de edad. Era rubio y de ojos azules. Sostenía una mirada muy insolente. Parecía odiar a quien le tomo la fotografía. Harry le echo un vistazo a los nombres antiguos: Venus y Michael Moore. Más abajo, vio nuevos nombres:

 _VENUS ELIZABETH TURNER_

 _MICHAEL EDWARD TURNER_

Harry se quedó un largo momento mirando los nombres, incrédulo pero aliviado. Al fin tenía alguna respuesta y, lo mejor de todo, era que conocía aquellas personas. Era la madre de unos de los amigos de Albus. Sabia donde vivía y donde trabajaba.

\- ¡Esto sí que es una suerte! – exclamo Harry aliviado al fin.

\- ¿Suerte? – le pregunto Ron aun confundido – aun no lees el expediente completo, ¿cierto?

Ron tomo la carpeta y aparto las tres primeras hojas para dejar ver un recorte de periódico un poco arrugado y amarillento por el pasar de los años. Lo dio vuelta para que el hombre de la cicatriz en forma de rayo lo leyera. Harry miro la fecha: 20 de Junio del año 2013. En el pedazo de papel, rezaba:

MASACRE EN ALASKA

 _En el pasado sábado 20 de junio del presente año, una familia oriunda de Alaska fue atacada por un hombre lobo. El hijo mayor y la cabeza de la familia, Erwin y Frank Moore fueron masacrados por la bestia al intentar llevarse al hijo menor, tras herirlo de gravedad, lejos de la familia. Luego que el personal de seguridad nacional controlara la situación, el fugitivo del brutal ataque se dio a la fuga. Hasta ahora no se conoce su paradero y el gobierno mantiene el llamado a estar alerta, ya que el sujeto es en extrema peligroso._

Harry termino de leerlo y miro a su cuñado, quien tenía el semblante más serio que había visto en su vida.

\- Lo mordieron – declaro Ron.

\- Calma, Ron, aquí no dice nada de una mordida – le dijo Harry.

\- No dice pero sé que es un hombre lobo – farfullo Ron – y Rose lo sabe.

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunto Harry.

\- Rose estaba muy pendiente de cuando seria la próxima luna llena antes de planear el viaje a Baskerville – le explico Ron con los brazos cruzados – adivina que semanas eligió. ¡Luna Nueva!

\- Entonces, no hay nada de qué preocuparse – le sereno Harry entre risas y dándole una palmada en el hombro. Era obvio que le preocupaba "ese asunto" – Rose sabe cómo cuidarse y te repito que es solo un amigo. A veces pienso que Hermione tiene razón: tienes un problema de que tu hija crezca…

\- Harry, esto es serio – le interrumpió Ron – hay que pensarlo un poco: si la familia huyo es porque algo sucedió con la condición del muchacho. Tal vez ataco a alguien cuando se transformó. ¡No me mires de esa manera! – exclamo Ron al ver que Harry entorno los ojos – no harías esos gestos si fuese Lily.

\- Primero, mi hija aún le falta un año para poder entrar a Hogwarts. Segundo, Albus o James no me ha contado nada de algún incidente con el muchacho. Es más, es bastante educado. Tercero, McGonagall no aceptaría a alguien que tendría problemas con "aquello". Además, existen pociones para eso, ¿recuerdas? – le puntualizo Harry mientras veía la expresión de su amigo. Era evidente que se le había olvidado ese detalle – Y cuarto, deja de hacer el papel de padre celoso. Tendrás que aceptar que algún día Rose tendrá novio. Pero no ahora – apresuro a decir al ver que se coloraban las orejas – en un futuro cercano.

\- Prefiero que sea lejano – mascullo Ron.

Harry meneo la cabeza en señal de impaciencia y miro el tercer expediente.

\- ¿Qué hay en este? – le pregunto el hombre de la cicatriz en forma de rayo para cambiar el tema.

\- Ah, ese – carraspeo Ron y su expresión cambio totalmente. Se veía un poco preocupado – ¿Recuerdas que Kingsley hizo un listado de las personas fallecidas cuando fue la batalla en Hogwarts? – Harry asintió un poco apesadumbrado – bueno, hay un nombre que deberías revisar.

\- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Harry intrigado.

\- Severus Snape – le respondió Ron.

\- ¿Snape? ¿Por qué Snape?, pensó Harry aun sin comprender lo que le quería decir su cuñado. Abrió el expediente y vio una antigua fotografía del ex – profesor de pociones. Se sentía un poco raro al ver aquella cara malhumorada y penetrantes ojos negros. Dirigió la mirada hacia la información que le proporcionaba su amigo. Pero no había nada nuevo. Su fecha de nacimiento y fallecimiento eran correctos. Su largo historial también. Tras hojear hasta la última página, encontró a lo que se refería Ron. Era el estado del cuerpo. En el papel estaba escrito "CUERPO NO ENCONTRADO".

\- Estuve hablando con Hermione – comenzó a hablar Ron – y ella busco en todos lados las pertenencias de Snape. No había nada. Todo se esfumo. Hasta las escrituras de la casa en la que vivía no eran más que cenizas. Lo único que se salvo era esa carpeta que había custodiado Kingsley todos estos años.

Harry quedo viendo a Ron sorprendido. Esto sí que era sospechoso, pensó en ese momento. Era como si alguien quisiera borrar toda evidencia de que Severus Snape vivió alguna vez.

\- Y también, Hermione quiere que vayas a nuestra casa – le informo Ron al mirar su reloj de mano – dice que encontró la forma de recobrar tu memoria de aquel momento.

El hombre de ojos verdes asintió. Tomo su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta, esperando que el método de Hermione funcionara. Las constantes pesadillas de su hijo muerto no lo dejaban dormir en paz.

….

Viese por donde lo viese, Albus aún no encontraba el idioma raído e incomprendido que se hallaba en aquel libro. Con sus amigos, buscaron por horas algún vestigio de aquella lengua por internet.

\- Ni siquiera sabemos si significa algo – se quejó Antonie al no encontrar nada por el traductor.

\- Tal vez es algo que está en "código" – supuso Tania hojeando el libro – un alfabeto que el mismo dueño se creó.

\- Si es así, es mejor rendirse – recomendó Michael dando un largo suspiro y echándose sobre el saco de dormir que estaba en el piso.

\- Aunque esto lo he visto en algún lado – hizo memoria Rose tras estar al lado de Tania un largo rato viendo los símbolos – estoy segura.

\- Sea lo que sea, no se encuentra aquí – comento Antonie levantándose de la silla de su escritorio y se fue a sentar en su cama, donde saco debajo de la almohada la libreta que habían encontrado en el ático de la casa de Tania

Albus aun veía el libro en las manos de Tania, pensando que aún tenían alguna oportunidad de saber que era ese libro. Él, por alguna razón o intuición, sabía que tenía la respuesta en medio de sus narices. Sobre todo, estaba seguro que había visto en algún lugar el símbolo de la portada. Ese triángulo con el círculo dentro de él, divididos por una fina línea a la mitad.

\- Aun no me creo que un mago haya vivido por estos lares – comento Antonie hojeando la libreta.

\- Ni yo – dijo Tania dejando el libro antiguo en las manos de Rose – todo esto es muy extraño. Y más que moyashi haya podido entrar a los cuartos de arriba.

\- Por enésima vez, me llamo Albus – le reprendió Albus al escuchar el sobrenombre.

Tania no le hizo caso y Albus dio un resoplido, quitándole de las manos el libro a Rose para sentarse al lado de Antonie.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo de tu padre? – le pregunto de repente el muchacho de ojos verdes al mirar por mera curiosidad alguna página de la libreta.

\- No mucho – le contesto Antonie – por lo que leí, esto solo abarca un año y solo lo describe como "Tobías" – luego una expresión ceñuda apareció en el rostro del chico de piel centrina – A veces no entiendo cómo se terminaron juntos.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Rose un poco sorprendida.

\- Mi madre lo detestaba y, por lo que describe aquí, él también – respondió Antonie desviando un poco la mirada.

\- No debió ser mucho el rechazo si terminaron siendo novios – le comento Michael encogiendo los hombros.

\- En un día escribió que era un "imbécil, huraño y debilucho que lo único que hace es quejarse" – cito Antonie al detenerse para leer una línea – y él le responde que ella es una "bruta y vulgar mujer que no usa su cerebro".

Michael abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquellas frases y Albus supo que su teoría se había derrumbado. Todos comprendieron en ese momento a lo que se refería Antonie.

\- Los adultos son extraños, a veces – comento Tania meneando la cabeza.

\- ¡Tania! ¡es hora de irnos! – se escuchó desde la cocina a la señora Miller.

\- ¡Ya voy! – grito a todo pulmón la muchacha de ojos bicolores y se dirigió a los chicos – mañana vendré a la misma hora.

Acto seguido, Tania salió de la habitación despidiéndose de todos con la mano. Albus no quería admitirlo pero siempre tenía una sensación extraña cuando se despedía así. Un deseo de pedirle que se quedara más tiempo. Sin embargo, tenía dos razones para no hacerlo. La primera era que, desde el ataque de esos truhanes, los señores Miller y la señora Smith acordaron de no dejarlos solos cuando fuesen al centro del pueblo, por lo que siempre iban a buscarla a la casa de Antonie. La segunda era que sentía que la muchacha se pondría aún más odiosa si lo hacía.

\- En fin, mejor lo guardo – dijo Antonie un poco cansado y guardando la libreta en la funda de la almohada y le quito de las manos el libro a Albus, quien lo miro confundido – recuerda que mi madre no sabe lo de las ruinas.

\- Ah, cierto – le dio la razón Albus.

El muchacho de piel centrina guardo el libro junto con la libreta y los cuatros fueron a cenar. Al terminar, jugaron un par de videojuegos hasta que llegó la hora de irse a dormir. Como siempre, Rose fue al cuarto de la señora Smith y los chicos fueron al cuarto de Antonie.

\- Otra vez pusiste esa expresión – le dijo Antonie a Albus al ponerse la pijama.

\- ¿Cuál? - pregunto Albus sin entender.

\- Cuando Tania se despidió…

\- ¿Aún insistes con eso? – le pregunto Albus molesto.

\- Tienes que admitir – comenzó a hablar Michael ya dentro del saco de dormir – que Antonie tiene un punto que no puedes contrariar.

\- Si te refieres a que me llevo toda su atención, les recuerdo que es solo para hacerme enojar – farfullo Albus.

\- No me refiero a eso – aclaro Michael – eres muy obvio cuando no quieres que se vaya. Tu cara lo dice todo.

Albus no pudo contradecirlo y solo le dedico una mirada de enojo hacia el chico rubio.

\- Bienvenido a mi mundo, mi querido amigo – le dijo con una gran sonrisa Michael.

Posteriormente, el muchacho rubio se acurruco en su saco de dormir y se durmió, sin siquiera escuchar la respuesta que Albus había maquinado unos segundos después. Ofuscado, se acostó sobre el saco de dormir sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Maldita sea, pensó Albus, esto no puede estar pasándome a mí. Estar así por una chica que solo se burlaba de él era muy humillante. Agradecía que Fausto no estuviese ahí. El guardián era capaz de ver dentro de su cabeza cosas que había soñado y que el muchacho le daba vergüenza contar.

Entonces, su cerebro trabajo a toda velocidad. La respuesta que había estado buscando era el guardián. ¡Que bruto había sido! Antes de Antonie apagara la luz, Albus se sentó y murmuro:

\- Fausto

\- Te escucho – le informo el guardián, apareciendo al lado de la cama de Antonie, quien se asustó al darse cuenta de la presencia de este.

\- Cuando estábamos en el bosque – le conto Albus – vi la imagen de una casa con una mujer y tres jóvenes. Eso eran recuerdos tuyos, ¿cierto?

El guardián no cambio de expresión pero tardo en responder unos segundos al muchacho.

\- Lo eran – se limitó a decir Fausto.

\- Entonces, ¿viviste en este pueblo y en aquella casa en ruinas cuando eras mortal? – le pregunto Albus, expectante a la respuesta del guardián.

\- Si – contesto Fausto, desviando la mirada.

Antonie se quedó anonadado, al igual Albus. Entonces, el muchacho de ojos verdes se puso de pie y le pidió el libro a Antonie. Este se lo paso en sus manos y Albus le mostro el libro a Fausto. Le indico el dibujo de aquel triangulo con el circulo divididos a la mitad por aquella línea. El guardián miro al chico y luego al libro con tal sorpresa que Albus tenía la certeza de que él tenía sus respuestas.

\- Este símbolo, ¿Qué significa? – pregunto Albus.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Y cómo obtuviste ese libro? – pregunto Fausto un poco asustado.

\- Lo tome de la casa en ruinas – le respondió Albus – y sé que he visto ese símbolo en otro lugar.

\- Imposible – mascullo Fausto.

Fausto miro directamente a Albus a los ojos. Sabía el muchacho de ojos verde que estaba registrando su mente pero en ese momento no le importó. Era más rápido saber en dónde lo había visto que estar buscando a tientas aquel símbolo. Entonces, vio que por cada segundo que pasaba, Fausto se le contrariaba aún más la cara. No era por enfado. Era más aflicción.

\- ¿Qué significa? – reitero la pregunta el muchacho de ojos verdes indicando aún el dibujo.

\- Ese símbolo – empezó a relatar Fausto después de una larga pausa – lo cree yo para referirme a solo una cosa: El Poder Absoluto del Atrum. Aquel poder solo se obtendría al tener cuatro cosas: el Atrum (el cual está en tu cuerpo) y su mitad faltante, la cual logre transformarla en el núcleo de una varita, en la fibra de la tela de una capa de invisibilidad y en una piedra carmesí. Quien tenga todos los objetos, será capaz de no solo un poder que iguale a los dioses sino que podrá ir y venir del abismo a su completo antojo, liberando todas las desgracias que posee aquel retorcido mundo.

Albus y Antonie quedaron viendo a Fausto, donde este último estaba aún cabizbajo.

\- Pero como te había mencionado antes, aquellos objetos fueron destruidos – le dijo Fausto, aunque Albus veía que su cara decía exactamente lo contrario.

\- Entonces, permíteme hacerte otra pregunta – asesto Albus – y creo que lo recuerdas muy bien. Las personas de ese recuerdo, ¿Quiénes eran?

Fausto guardo silencio. O más bien, no sabía que responder. Hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando estaba a punto de responder cuando oyeron pasos provenientes de las afueras del cuarto. Eran tacones para ser exactos, pensó Albus mientras corría hacia la bolsa de dormir. Era obvio que la señora Smith los había escuchado desde la cocina. En cuanto se encerró en la bolsa de dormir y Antonie apresuro a apagar las luces, la puerta se abrió. Albus procuro respirar lo más despacio posible para que y cerrar bien el ojo derecho (el izquierdo lo tenía entrecerrado). La mujer asomo un poco la cabeza, dejando entrar la luz del pasillo principal y se dio por satisfecha después de cinco minutos de contemplar a los tres chicos profundamente dormidos. Antes de que la luz del pasillo se fuera de la habitación, Albus noto que Fausto se había esfumado otra vez y no podía evitar pensar, antes de quedarse dormido, que algo le ocultaba el prisionero de la Muerte.

….

En la residencia Weasley, Harry Potter se encontraba en la sala con sus dos fieles amigos y esposa: Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Sin embargo, no era un momento grato, puesto que, después de dos largos meses, había recordado los eventos de esa noche. Aquellos momentos en que se había ocultado en el bosque mientras veía a su sobrina y al mejor amigo de su hijo defendiéndose de aquel lunático. Cuando vio un enorme hombre lobo fuera de la luna llena y, lo peor, el cadáver de su hijo a sus pies. Aquello no solo había sido una pesadilla, había sido real. Aun no se explicaba de todo aquello ni aun recobraba las fuerzas para poder hablar. En el momento que Hermione había liberado los recuerdos aprisionados, Harry solo atino a desprenderlos de su cabeza lo más rápido posible y dárselos en un frasco que guardaba Ron en la cocina. Era una suerte que habían confiscado un pensadero la semana pasada y Ron aun lo no había inventariado todas las cosas robadas a una tienda de antigüedades, ya que a sus dos mejores amigos les sirvió para verlos recuerdos.

Harry notaba que aún le temblaba las manos y se sentía tan débil como aquellas veces que se metía en la cabeza de Voldemort años atrás. Lo peor, aun sentía tan impotente y rabioso como ese momento en que había visto a ese bastardo con aquella sonrisa insulsa y burlona en los labios. No por la paliza que le había dado, sino que casi le arrebata la vida a su hijo. Apretó sus manos para poder controlarse pero solo pudo calmarse hasta que sus uñas atravesaron la carne de la palma de las manos y el tibio hilo de sangre se arrastró hasta las muñecas, al mismo tiempo que Ron, Hermione y Ginny salían del pensadero. Esta última se encontraba tan pálida como Harry y su marido adivinaba el motivo: había visto el cadáver de Albus.

\- Increíble – dijo Ron al sentarse en un sofá frente a Harry y al lado de su esposa – siendo solo un niño, Albus pudo reducir a Banner en cuestión de segundos.

\- No era Al – murmuro Ginny con un hilo de voz casi inaudible.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Ron confundido – pero lo viste…

\- Ya sé que vi, Ron – le respondió su hermana en un tono más alto – pero no era él. Alguien más tenía control de su cuerpo.

\- Es cierto – le dio la razón Hermione a su cuñada, quien aún estaba dirigiendo lo que había presenciado – Albus no pudo invocar tal magnitud de magia. Debió ser otra persona.

\- Ese bastardo de Banner lo llamo Fausto – recordó Harry – se retorcía de miedo pronunciar ese nombre. Incluso Greyback…

Los cuatro magos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, ya que todos se preguntaban lo mismo: ¿Cómo alguien declarado muerto (y con millares de respaldos) aparecía de repente a salvarle el pellejo a ese maldito? ¿Qué tipo de magia había usado Banner contra Harry? ¿Quién era ese tal Fausto? En ese momento, Harry recordó con miedo aquellos ojos vacíos del impostor que se había hecho pasar por su hijo y la ausencia de los latidos en el pecho de este. Entonces, Harry agrego una pregunta más a la lista: ¿Por qué su hijo le había ocurrido aquello? ¿Por qué él? ¿Y en qué momento había muerto y vuelto a la vida así sin más?

\- Hay algo que también me llamo la atención – menciono Hermione aun pensativa – Banner dijo que sabía quién tenía ese tal "Atrum".

\- Los muchachos me lo comentaron en la enfermería que no tenía idea de ello – le contesto Harry.

\- Puede que haya dos posibilidades: que te hubieran dicho la verdad o una mentira – planteo Hermione.

\- No mentían – puntualizo Harry ante la mirada inquisidora de Hermione – no seré experto en Legeremancia pero se cuándo Al no es sincero conmigo.

\- Sin embargo, aún no sabemos que exactamente estaba buscando Banner – les recordó Ron a su amigo y esposa.

\- Y no encontré nada sospechoso en la recamara de Al cuando la revise – agrego Ginny.

En ese momento, el teléfono celular de Harry sonó. El hombre de la cicatriz lo tomo y vio que era un mensaje recibido en su correo electrónico. Desbloqueo el teléfono y vio que era de parte de su contacto, el cual había escrito lo siguiente:

 _Es todo lo que pude encontrar sobre el sujeto. Espero que te sirva._

 _Big D._

Vio más abajo un archivo adjunto al mensaje. Entonces, Harry le pidió una computadora a Ron para poder visualizarlo. Su cuñado llevo a la sala la computadora de su esposa y Harry se dedicó a descargar y descomprimir el archivo. Dentro de este, se encontraba una carpeta, la cual contenía cinco archivos en formato "pdf" y un video.

Harry decidió abrir los cinco archivos y vio algo que no solo lo sorprendió a él, sino a todos los presentes. Eran papeles de diagnóstico de un hospital psiquiátrico, la cual tenía plasmada una fotografía antigua de un niño de cabello negro y ojos carmesí que reflejaba miedo con la mirada. En el expediente, el nombre estaba censurado con bandas negras, al igual que su domicilio y los padres. Hasta el diagnostico de aquel chiquillo no podía entenderse bien por la caligrafía horrible del médico a cargo. Ron pudo entender con mucho esfuerzo la frase "esquizofrenia indiferenciada", lo que ha Harry le hallaba más sentido la dotación de medicamentos que almacenaba Banner en el castillo. Lo único que valía la pena mirar era la fecha de nacimiento: 17 de enero de 1998.

En los otros archivos se encontraban viejos recortes de diario escaneados de incidentes en una primaria de Nueva Jersey, en donde un chico anónimo había intentado asesinar a su compañero y viejos antecedentes del muchacho de variados psicólogos escolares, en donde todos eran de diferentes escuelas y cambiaba constantemente el nombre: Mathew O´connor, Harold Parker o Jean Bath eran alguno de ellos.

\- Cuantos nombres falsos – murmuro Ginny al ver el listado de reportes.

\- Así que la rata aprendió desde temprana edad a ocultarse – farfullo Ron a las espaldas de Harry.

\- Esto no tiene sentido – comento Hermione con el ceño fruncido mientras se apoderaba de la computadora portátil y veía las fechas – estos reportes tienen solo un mes de diferencia, a lo sumo.

\- Ya viste los expedientes – le dijo Harry, recuperando el control de la computadora – puede que los padres de este chico hayan ocultado la identidad por la enfermedad de su hijo.

\- Puede ser – dijo Hermione no muy convencida de ello y, luego, siguió viendo los archivos faltantes – ¿Qué hay en el video?

Harry no la hizo esperar y lo abrió. En modo de pantalla completa, los cuatro magos vieron un estudio con una tenue luz y música de fondo muy relajante. La cámara de video enfocaba a un niño recostado en una butaca medio inconsciente. Harry pudo notar que la cara del niño estaba demacrada y se veía más delgado que en la fotografía del expediente.

\- Bien, Matt – se escuchó la voz profunda de un hombre – respóndeme si puedes escucharme.

\- Lo escucho, doctor – le contesto la voz apagada del niño.

\- Muy bien – dijo satisfecho el hombre – ahora, como te había mencionado con anterioridad, vamos a intentar hablar con Antioch.

Entonces, el niño hizo una mueca de desagrado y su respiración se oyó acelerada. En seguida, la cara reflejo un dolor indescriptible, permaneciendo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Harry observo que uno de sus brazos tuvo la fuerza suficiente para agarrarse la cabeza.

\- Tranquilo, Matt – le recomendó el doctor – solo hablaremos…

\- No quiero – gimoteo el chico – le hará daño.

\- Tienes mi palabra que no pasara nada – le respondió el doctor – ahora, a la cuenta de tres, dejaras que Antioch tome tu lugar. Uno… Dos… Tres.

En ese momento, todos los músculos del muchacho se relajaron. El brazo se dejó caer como un costal y poco a poco el chico abrió los ojos. Con aquella luz tenue, los ojos carmesí del muchacho se veían aún más sombríos y tenebrosos. Más aun con aquella mirada: gélida y peligrosa.

\- Buenas tardes, Antioch – le saludo el doctor – ¿Sabes quién soy?

\- Si – le respondió el niño en un tono muy insolente – es el imbécil que intenta "ayudar" a este niño del infortunio.

El hombre no dijo nada para reprocharle su actuar. Era más, se mantuvo en silencio antes de continuar su pequeña entrevista.

\- Bien, Antioch – empezó hablar el doctor – sabes por qué estas aquí, ¿cierto?

\- Puedo intuir que fue porque le rompí los dedos a uno de esos monigotes – contesto el chico en un tono pensativo con mucha parsimonia, dibujando una asquerosa sonrisa – o porque empuje a una de las enfermeras por la escalera.

\- ¿Te parece divertido hacerle daño al personal del hospital? – le pregunto el doctor en un tono muy paciente.

\- Solo le demuestro al chico que es lo que le pasa a la gente que se encuentra a su alrededor – le respondió el niño entre risas.

\- Entonces, Antioch, dime una cosa – hablo el doctor aun manteniendo los estribos. Harry no sabía cómo el hombre podía mantener aquella conversación con un ser tan repugnante – ¿Por qué intentas alejarlo de las personas?

\- Es su destino como persona del infortunio – le dijo desde la misma obviedad el muchacho – está marcado por estos ojos carmesí. Muggle o no muggle, cualquier mortal sufrirá al estar a su lado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "persona del infortunio"? – le pregunto el doctor, un poco intrigado por aquel título.

\- A las personas que solo son creadas por los dioses para traer caos – musito el chiquillo, dibujando una sonrisa maniaca – un caos de proporciones inimaginables para este mundo mortal. Sus ojos son ojos de las bestias con apetito insaciable. Sus ojos son las puertas de la locura misma. Sus ojos, aquellos ojos carmesí, son la sangre que se derramara pronto en este mundo mortal y servirá para abrir las puertas del abismo de las almas rotas, condenadas al dolor eterno.

Harry no despego los ojos de la pantalla hasta que el video llego a su término con el niño dirigiendo la mirada demencia hacia la cámara. Por un momento, Harry sintió miedo por esas palabras, puesto que recordó el momento en que lo había tomado por el cuello aquel sujeto: "los mortales como tú no saben lo que es el dolor".


	12. Capitulo 12: Entre los espejos

_**Capitulo XII: Entre los Espejos**_

\- Te pedí una cosa – musito el hombre de ojos rojos y largos cabellos lívido de rabia – una sencilla tarea… ¿y vienes hasta aquí para decirme la excusa barata de que un mocoso arruino tu oportunidad?

La última frase resonó tan fuerte en las paredes de una cueva que el eco de la voz de Banner asusto a una bandada de murciélagos y salieron volando lo más rápido posible del lugar, pero al hombre poco le importo. Solo veía con enojo a la mujer que tenía enfrente mientras Greyback intentaba retroceder y no inmiscuirse en la discusión, puesto que él sabía que saldría herido físicamente si tomaba algún partido.

\- Logre abrir una puerta – se excusaba la mujer de gruesos parpados, morena, parpados caídos y mandíbula fuerte con cierto tono desafiante – pero en cuanto ese mocoso entro a la habitación, algo me expulso por la ventana y no pude entrar nuevamente.

\- ¡Te he repetido un millar de veces que deben ser las cuatro puertas! ¡Una no es suficiente!... – le bramo Banner.

\- Si tanto quieres las quieres abiertas – interrumpió la mujer ya harta de Banner – ve tu a hacerlo.

En ese momento, Banner alzo su mano izquierda y la mujer empezó a ahogar mientras se elevaba por los aires. Greyback sabía bien que Banner usaba aquella magia para darle una lección a la mujer.

\- Cuida tu tono, Bellatrix – le amenazo Banner – hemos conversado ya bastante el tema, pero creo que tu minúsculo cerebro no es capaz de procesarlo – acto seguido, la soltó empujándola hasta hacerla caer al suelo rocoso – no solo los Aurors me buscan, también Fausto.

\- ¡A mí también me buscan! ¡desde hace veinte años! – le grito Bellatrix con una voz ronca por la asfixia – sin embargo, soy la única que está quedando expuesta en todo este asunto. Hasta este cobarde – apunto a Greyback – se mantiene oculto como una rata.

Banner la miro directamente a los ojos son una expresión insoldable y una notoria frialdad. No obstante, Bellatrix no se quedaba atrás. El fervor de sus ojos solo decía una cosa: quería darle una lección al imbécil que tenía por delante.

\- Me parece que se te ha olvidado nuestro trato – comenzó a hablar Banner con la voz gélida.

\- Iba a decir lo mismo – escupió Bellatrix estallando de ira – ¡¿Qué paso con las promesas de revivir al señor tenebroso?! ¡¿Qué paso con mi venganza?!...

\- Mujer idiota – mascullo Banner – ¡Para ello son las puertas! ¡Y el único que sabe cómo abrir el portal soy yo y Fausto! – alzo la mano derecha y volvió a ahorcar a Bellatrix – Y él ha estado buscándome. Lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que me oculto? ¿Qué crees que pasará si Fausto me encuentra? ¡Todo se nos va a la reverenda mierda!

Entonces, Banner arrojo el cuerpo de Bellatrix como si fuese un muñeco de trapo hacia Greyback, quien no previno aquel movimiento y su persona choco con la de Bellatrix.

\- Además, es magia ordinaria quien custodia las puertas de la habitación – agrego el hombre de cabello negro calmándose un poco – con la magia que te proporcione, no deberías tener problemas. Y en vez de eso, pierdes el tiempo…

\- ¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa! – vocifero Bellatrix tras separarse del hombre lobo – ¡Algo hizo ese niño en la habitación! …

\- Un mortal muggle no debería entrar a la habitación – le espeto Banner dándole la espalda – debiste ser tu quien…

\- ¡No fui yo! ¡Fue ese mocoso! – exclamo furiosa Bellatrix – iba con toda su prole, los vi por el espejo.

Banner analizo cada palabra que pronunciaba la mujer morena. Luego, de dio media vuelta para verla. Con una rápida mirada a las memorias de Bellatrix, Banner vio a un niño de cabello azabache, ojos verdes con anteojos y baja estatura tomando un libro. En cuanto salió de esa cabeza tan obtusa, el hombre quedo impactado de ver quién era el chico. Era el portador del Atrum.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que viste al niño? – le pregunto con brusquedad Banner a Bellatrix.

\- Hace más de una semana – le contesto la mujer en tono cortante pero a la vez, intrigada – ¿Por qué?

Con la mirada baja y pensando rápido, Banner formulo miles de posibilidades que podría estar en pos a su plan y otros que seguramente los enviarían al fracaso. Si el chico aún se encontrase por estos lugares, lo más probable que Fausto estuviese con él, vigilándolo de cerca. No le convendría, bajo ninguna circunstancia, exponerse en el bosque. Y menos que viese a Greyback. Bellatrix aún podría pero, como ella le había recordado, la buscaban en toda Gran Bretaña.

También, debía considerar su otra búsqueda. Su preciado tesoro aún se encontraba afuera, incluyendo las otras dos reliquias de sus dos hermanos menores. Durante años, mientras implantaba recuerdos falsos al mortal Banner, también inculcaba una rara obsesión sobre sus reliquias familiares, en pos de una búsqueda más rápida. Sin embargo, la única pista que obtuvo fue que su tesoro más preciado lo había obtenido un anciano que ya estaba muerto y su tumba se hallaba en Hogwarts. En ese momento, apretó el puño. Si no se hubiese aparecido Fausto, ese tesoro familiar estaría en su poder nuevamente.

Haciendo a un lado sus preocupaciones, aun se preguntaba como ese niño logro entrar así como así a la habitación. Solo se le ocurría una única posibilidad… muy remota pero no tan disparatada. Después de todo, habían pasado siglos…

\- Cambio de planes – dijo de repente Banner hacia sus dos compañeros – intentaremos a mediados de septiembre nuevamente con los sellos de las puertas – Bellatrix le dirigió una mirada de impaciencia mientras que Greyback estaba confundido – Antes debemos hacer otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Bellatrix cruzada de brazos.

\- Atrapar al niño que viste en la habitación de Fausto – anuncio Banner, saboreando su más reciente descubrimiento.

….

Solo faltaban tres días para que Albus volviera a su casa y a la señora Smith se le había ocurrido hacer una pequeña fiesta entre los chicos el día antes de partir. A todos les había encantado la idea, sobre todo a Tania, por lo que se encargó de enlistar todas las cosas necesarias para aquel día. Y, por alguna razón, arrastro a Albus con ella en su labor. Por un lado, pensaba que era por el hecho de ir al centro del pueblo sin compañía de los adultos (después de dos semanas, se dio cuenta que los matones ya le tenían repelús con solo estar unos metros cerca de él y Albus no sabía si era tan bueno infundir el miedo) y Tania lo usaría de repelente humano. Pero por otro, en un rincón más inhóspito de su cerebro, daba por pensar que quería pasar tiempo más con él que con todo el grupo.

\- Oye – se dirigió Albus a Tania mientras veían algunas cajas de papas fritas de la tienda de sus padres – ¿No crees que es demasiado dos cajas?

\- Lo sabremos en el momento – le contesto Tania de manera pensativa, luego quedo mirando fijo un par de lentes de sol empolvado de la bodega – ¡Cierto! También podríamos llevarlo…

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Albus un poco cansado de hacer tantos encargos.

Tania le hizo señas para que lo siguiera hacia su casa. Albus observo que nada había cambiado de la sala desde la última vez que había estado por ahí. La única diferencia era que el señor Miller se encontraba leyendo el diario mientras el estéreo sintonizaba la radio.

\- Buenas tardes, señor Miller – le saludo Albus.

\- Hola – le devolvió el saludo el hombre y apartando el diario, le indico a Albus que se acercara. El hombre inspecciono su cabeza ante la mirada entornada de su hija - ¡Bien! ¡Apenas y se nota los puntos!

\- Vienes diciendo eso hace dos semanas – repuso Tania.

\- Sería un mal medico si no veo a mis pacientes después del post operatorio – declaro el señor Miller.

Albus escucho a Tania murmurar algo y se lo llevó escaleras arribas hacia su cuarto. Al llegar, el muchacho noto tres pequeños libros encima del cubrecama de Yoshi. En los tres, el titulo decía con letras góticas "D. Gray – Man" pero con diferentes dibujos. En uno, había un chico de cabello blanco y ojos grises a espaldas de lo que era un señor con cara muy extraña, orejas de conejo y sombrero de copa. En los otros dos, un hombre de largos cabellos azules con una espada en mano miraba fríamente al espectador y, al contrario de esta última, había una chica de cabello negro y largo que sujetaba una flor, mirándola con ternura. Cada uno tenía una enumeración del uno al tres.

Mientras Tania encontraba en el armario revolviendo sus cosas en su búsqueda, Albus tomo el libro con portada del chico de cabello blanco con el tipo con orejas de conejo para echarle un vistazo. En primer momento, le pareció extraño debido a que debía leerlo al revés. No solo la contra portada con la portada, sino todos los recuadros de la historieta y los diálogos. No obstante, no evito que le pareciera interesante. Un poco terrorífico pero también gracioso a su manera. Había un tipo llamado "Komui" que de verdad lo hizo reír, por lo que Tania se dio cuenta del fisgoneo en sus cosas.

\- Perdona – apresuro a decir Albus cuando la chica lo quedo viendo raro – lo dejare donde estaba…

\- ¿Te gustó? – pregunto de repente la chica.

Albus se sintió aturdido por la mirada de Tania, por lo que asintió unos segundos después. Por algunos momentos, al muchacho le pareció que su cuerpo se había congelado ante esos ojos bicolores, como aquella vez en la estación de trenes. Entonces, la chica le dedico una radiante sonrisa y, por algunos momentos, le brillaron tanto los ojos que hasta Albus se sorprendió. Acto seguido, la chica balbuceo algo que no entendió Albus y su actitud ya le empezaba a darle un poco de escalofríos.

\- Moyashi, si quieres léete los otros – dijo al fin dándole la espalda y siguiendo su búsqueda.

El muchacho de ojos verdes no entendió nada de aquella actitud pero, como le había dado permiso, siguió leyendo los otros dos libros. No tardo ni cinco minutos en descubrir el origen de aquel apodo, puesto que al protagonista del comic le habían puesto así, "brote de habas". Y de manera muy despectiva. Tuvo el impulso de preguntarle por qué le había dado el apodo como el personaje principal de comic pero algo en sus adentros le decía que no convenía en aquel momento. Se le veía muy feliz a la chica.

Obedientemente, siguió leyendo hasta que oyó a Tania que tenía muchas dificultades en sacar algo del armario. Dejo el libro en la cama y fue en su ayuda. Se le había atorado la tela de su poleron en un clavo sobresaliente en el marco de la puerta.

\- Gracias – le dijo Tania al muchacho tras liberarse de ese clavo y sacar una caja polvorienta – con esto nos divertiremos.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Albus al ver que el idioma de esa caja era japonés.

\- Es un Karaoke – le respondió Tania pero, a ver la cara de Albus, comprendió que debía explicarse mejor – es un juego en que tienes que cantar y seguir la letra de las canciones que se pongan en el reproductor.

Mientras Tania limpiaba un poco la caja con un paño, Albus creía que aquel juego no era para él. Según el muchacho, cantaba horrible y con mucha suerte se sabía alguna canción muggle. Apenas se sabía las canciones melosas de su abuela cuando la iban a visitar. Cuando se sentaba en la cama para continuar leyendo aquel comic, pensó solo haría el ridículo al participar en ese "karaoke".

Debía admitir que aquel comic era bastante original. Hasta se terminó leyendo cinco volúmenes más. Para cuando debía volver a la casa de Antonie, Tania tuvo que quitarle el octavo volumen de las manos.

\- Mañana te presto los otros – dijo la chica al salir de la casa con los encargos y su caja enorme.

\- ¿Tú ya los has leído? – pregunto Albus.

\- Un millar de veces por internet – le respondió Tania encogiendo los hombros – pero me gusta tenerlos físicamente. Como libros es a lo que me refiero. Me quemo menos los ojos.

\- Aunque… vi muchos comic de otras cosas… creo – se atrevió a decir Albus al recordar los estantes llenos de esos libros de diferentes caricaturas.

\- Si, también leo otros "mangas", además de D. Gray Man – le respondió Tania un poco más entusiasmada – "Naruto", "Dragon Ball", "Fairy Tail", "One Piece", "Hunter X Hunter", entre otros. Pero D. Gray Man fue el primero que leí y el que más le tome cariño. Mi personaje favorito es el protagonista: Allen Walker – luego, lo miro a los ojos con cierto brillo – en cierta forma, me recuerdas a él.

Albus camino un poco más lento tras las palabras hasta estar a sus espaldas. No quería que le viese con la cara roja. Además, su cabeza era una enredo de las millones de ocurrencias que se cruzaban a cada instante. ¿Esa frase había sido una declaración sobre los que sentía por él? ¿O solo una mera comparación? Maldita sea, pensó, no quería ponerse nervioso o balbucear tonterías por un comentario así. Era mejor mantener la boca cerrada. Intentar calmarse. No obstante, su corazón decía otra lo contrario y en sus entrañas sentía que revoloteaban millones de mariposas. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pararlo.

\- Moyashi, no camines tan lento – le ordeno Tania y voltearse para ver que lo demoraba.

\- Lo siento – murmuro Albus, intentando bajar la vista para que no le viera su rostro.

Entonces, entre su nerviosismo y el apuro, termino tropezando con una piedra que se encontraba en el camino. La caja de provisiones salió volando y la caja que tenía Tania, también. Albus choco con la chica y no pudo evitar caerse con ella. Y por unos segundos, pudo ver más de cerca sus ojos bicolores, sentir su aroma a frutos del bosque y sus labios…

Como un gato, el primer instinto de Tania fue alejarse de Albus al tocar el suelo. Tanto como él, se había ruborizado a tal punto que no se atrevía a mirarlo. Y el muchacho aún seguía petrificado como aquella vez que lo colocaron dentro de la armadura. No sabía si aquel calor en sus labios había sido su imaginación o realidad.

\- Recoge las cosas, moyashi – hablo con brusquedad la chica al ir a buscar su caja.

Albus no dijo nada. Tardo un tiempo en levantarse y buscar todas cosas que había tirado por el camino. En el resto del camino, nadie se atrevió a cruzar alguna palabra. El ambiente era muy incómodo para ambos y siguió así hasta llegar a la casa de Antonie. En cuanto llegaron, Tania dejo las cosas en la habitación del chico de piel centrina y se excusó con la señora Smith de que debía ayudar a su madre con la tienda, por lo que no podría quedarse a cenar.

\- ¿Qué mosco le habrá picado? – pregunto Antonie al terminar de cenar y reunirse con sus amigos en su habitación.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Michael sin entender aun a lo que se refería.

\- Tania actuaba un poco extraña – explico Antonie mientras Albus se colocaba su pijama – no es normal en ella ayudar demasiado en la tienda.

Albus prefirió guardar silencio y solo fingir que tenía demasiado sueño para contestarle. Su plan le hubiese funcionado perfectamente de no ser por los perspicaces y acusadores ojos de Antonie, que no paraban de mirarlo de reojo.

\- Oye, ¿Qué les paso de camino aquí? – le pregunto de repente Antonie de manera recelosa cuando el muchacho de ojos verdes estaba a punto de entrar al saco de dormir – ¿Discutieron o algo?

\- No – contesto Albus desviando la mirada.

\- Discutieron – contradijo Michael entre risas.

\- ¿Ahora que fue? – pregunto Antonie resignado – ¿te puso un peor apodo?

\- Que no discutimos – espeto Albus un poco molesto por la insistencia – buenas noches.

Dándose vuelta, se quitó los anteojos y se acurruco en el saco de dormir. Cerro los ojos y los mantuvo de esa manera hasta que sintió que Antonie apago la luz. En la oscuridad, aún tenía esa imagen fugaz de su rostro cerca al de la chica. No podía evitar sentir dicha en algún rincón de su pecho. Pero por otro, sentía miedo. No sabía si le había disgustado con él por aquel accidente o le era indiferente. Si era lo primero, tenía el presentimiento que le haría su vida insoportable por tal atrevimiento. Bien hecho Potter, pensó Albus al golpearse la frente con la mano, cuando comenzaban a mejorar las cosas, metes la pata.

Se muchas vuelta en su saco de dormir hasta caer entre pesadillas de un laberinto de espejos, las cuales conducían a la casa en ruinas. Cada reflejo de sí mismo era grotesco mientras se sentía observado por una sombra. A veces, la sombra le preguntaba "¿Quién eres?" y se dejaba aparecer a las espaldas del muchacho con ojos totalmente en blancos, haciendo que retrocediera y huyera hacia la casa. Al entrar en aquella estructura en decadencia, en vez de los grafitis y palabras sin sentido, el símbolo del libro se hallaba plasmado en todas las paredes. El triángulo y el círculo divididos por la mitad lo rodeaban en las paredes que se cerraban lentamente. En el pánico, Albus corrió escaleras arriba.

Ante los ojos verdes del chico, las cuatros puertas se encontraban completamente abiertas y disponibles para él. Pero, entro de ellas, solo abundaba la oscuridad, seguido de rugidos y gemidos interminables. Hasta se sentía asfixiado por un olor a putrefacción. Entonces, el rasgar de las puertas no se hizo esperar y Albus vio como las enormes garras de la extremidad escamosa. En las cuatro puertas, cuatro diferentes ojos lo veían desde la oscuridad con un gran interés y con sed de sangre, alzando las garras para despedazarlo. Albus no tuvo tiempo de huir. Las garras lo habían alcanzado, sintiendo el tibio fluido carmesí salir de su cuerpo y excitando a las bestias. Su carne era el festín para ellos. Su mente paralizada lo sabía. Desgarrar carne fresca era lo que querían. Matar era lo que deseaban. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, querían con todas sus fuerzas ver miedo de la presa que acaban de destripar.

Entonces, Albus despertó de golpe. Su pecho le dolía como la vez que había sido poseído por Banner. Sudaba en frio y su cabeza era un caos. El terror de haber visto su propia muerte en los sueños se apodero de él. Trato de tranquilizarse. Lo peor era el sentimiento de querer llorar. Mierda. Ni siquiera tenía idea del motivo de aquellas lágrimas. Parecía un niño pequeño que había visto al monstruo imaginario saltar hacia a su cama. Debía calmarse. Se obligó a no gimotear mordiendo el saco de dormir y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama. Paz mental era lo que necesitaba.

\- El día se acerca – murmuro Fausto entre las sombras, dándole un sobresalto al muchacho de ojos verdes de magnitud descomunales – la profecía se está cumpliendo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Albus en voz baja y sentándose en el suelo – ¿De qué profecía hablas?

\- Una que viste en tus sueños – aclaro Fausto en un tono aún más sombrío.

Albus no se atrevió a preguntar más, puesto que los recuerdos iban y venían a su antojo dentro de su cabeza. Y supo que Fausto lo había estado observando en el momento que empezó su pesadilla.

\- En mis tiempos en que fui mortal – comenzó a relatar Fausto – se predijo esto: "La luna roja bañara a todos los mortales con su luz y las bestias se regocijaran por su festín, mientras un espectador tendrá las llaves en su poder y observara a todas las almas caer en locura. Las puertas que resguarda la guadaña el dios de la muerte serán abiertas donde la historia comenzó, borrando toda existencia. Cuando el pasado y el presente se unan, el portal se cerrara, escribiéndose el futuro."

Albus escuchó atentamente las palabras de Fausto pero quedo mareado por tanta información. Solo se le ocurrió preguntar:

\- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste de aquella profecía?

\- Porque no estoy autorizado de revelarlo por mi carcelero – le contesto el guardián con pesar – Y no contaba de la aparición de aquellas llaves. No creí que pasaría…

\- ¿Cuáles llaves?

\- Las llaves a las que se refería la profecía, son los ojos rojos de las personas del infortunio – le explico Fausto en voz baja – la aparición de aquellos ojos en más de una persona es una advertencia y ya he visto dos de ellas: el mortal Antioch Banner y esa chica llamada Tania…

\- Espera un segundo – interrumpió Albus un poco asustado – Tania es muggle. ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

\- Aun no estoy seguro de ello – susurro Fausto – pero lo único que te puedo decir, es que debes tener cuidado, ya que este lugar es donde la historia comenzó…

\- ¿Este lugar? ¿De qué historia hablas?

Sin embargo, Fausto no volvió a contestar y Albus asumió que había desaparecido, otra vez. Cada vez que aparecía el guardián, era solo misterio tras misterio. El chico ya no entendía nada de lo que le sucedía y siguió pensando así hasta tener un sueño sin sentido.

…..

Harry se hallaba en su oficina haciendo un papeleo de un caso de allanamiento de un vendedor ilegal de escobas. Era la tarea más tediosa que podía ser pero no le quedaba otra. El jefe del Departamento de Transportes mágicos no le perdonaría otro día de retraso. Además, debía hacer hora hasta las cinco de la tarde. Solo le quedaban diez míseros papeles. No obstante, no podía concentrarse mucho. Aquel video de la semana pasada lo había perturbado. Era increíble ver a un niño de apenas siete años tener una mirada tan gélida y psicópata. Sobretodo pronunciar aquellas palabras tan fuertes para su edad. Sin embargo, no era la primera vez que veía a uno de su tipo…

Sacudió la cabeza. No quería revivir aquellos recuerdos tan desagradables. Era mejor terminar, pensó al ver el reloj, le quedaban veinte minutos. Como pudo, termino de escribir los reportes y los envió a la persona pertinente. Al sentarse nuevamente en su silla, vio el expediente de Severus Snape en el escritorio. Aun le causaba mucha curiosidad de que el cuerpo aun no fuese encontrado. Después de todo, él y sus amigos lo vieron morir desangrado. Tenía el impulso de ir a Hogwarts y hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore pero no lo haría. No hoy. Debía atender primero un asunto.

Miro su reloj y eran las cinco menos diez de la tarde. Ya era hora de irse. Arreglo su capa y cerro su oficina. Camino hasta la salida del Ministerio de la Magia y se apareció ante un vecindario sencillo en donde cada residencia tenía un pequeño pórtico, dos pisos y cuatro ventanas alargadas. Todas estaban hechas de ladrillo y pegadas unas con otras. Harry miro la enumeración y encontró el número quinientos cuatro. Ahí se encontraba la persona con la que conversaría, pensó mientras el viento de un otoño próximo soplaba con ganas, llevándose algunas hojas secas de los árboles plantados en la vereda.

Subió los tres escalones del pórtico y toco el timbre. Tardo solo un minuto en abrirse por una señora un poco mayor que él. Sus ojos azules reflejaban frialdad mientras el cabello color canela con algunas franjas blancas y corto se alborotaba un poco por la brisa de aquel día.

\- Buenas tardes, señora Turner – le saludo Harry.

\- Buenas tardes, señor Potter – le devolvió el saludo la mujer pero no tan amistosamente – entre.

Harry siguió a la señora Turner hasta la sala. Le indico un sillón pequeño mientras ella se sentó en otro que se encontraba frente a él. El lugar estaba un poco oscuro pero aun distinguía la mesita pequeña de madera y los muebles en donde estaban algunos recuadros polvorientos. La mujer agito su varita para prender las lámparas que se encontraban alrededor, pudiendo ver su rostro serio y marcando aun mas las arrugas de su rostro.

\- Antes de cualquier información que le dé – advirtió la señora Turner – quiero que me dé su palabra de que esto no saldrá de esta habitación.

\- No divulgare nada a los medios – la tranquilizo Harry – y, para ser honesto, tampoco quiero que nada salga de esta habitación.

La mujer asintió aun con la mirada seria y con las manos juntas a su varita. O más bien, se aferraba a ella. No obstante, Harry no dijo nada.

\- ¿Qué exactamente quiere saber? – pregunto la señora Turner.

\- Usted, señora Turner, vivió en los Estados Unidos – comenzó a hablar Harry en un tono cansino, leyendo unas notas que saco de su bolsillo de la túnica – se crio en Norteamérica, estudio en Ilvermorny, trabajo para la división de seguridad nacional mágica, se casó y formo una familia con su esposo, Frank Moore – los ojos verdes de Harry notaron que la mujer aún seguía con una expresión insoldable – tuvo dos hijos: Erwin y Michael, donde este primero junto a su esposo fallecieron a causa de una terrible tragedia. ¿Es correcto?

\- Si – respondió la mujer sin ningún titubeo.

\- Entonces, al estar en Ilvermorny, recordara el nombre del profesor Aedus Beckett, quien le hizo clases a usted, su esposo e hijo fallecidos – Harry hizo una pausa y vio que la señora Turner asintió con la cabeza. Entonces, Harry dejo las notas y la vio directamente a los ojos – Señora Turner, he venido a preguntarle sobre las amistades de Erwin. ¿En algún momento, recibió en su casa a los amigos cercanos de su hijo mayor?

\- Muchas veces – respondió aun sin entender la mujer – siempre iban cada verano a nuestra casa.

En ese momento, Harry saco la foto de Banner para mostrársela a la señora Turner.

\- ¿Reconoce al hombre? – le pregunto Harry, expectante.

\- Es el hombre que intentó secuestrar a su hijo – dijo la señora Turner aun esforzando la vista, como si algo le sonara familiar.

\- Eso pensé – murmuro Harry al hurgar nuevamente en su bolsillo y sacar otra fotografía – ¿Y la de este niño?

\- La señora Turner tomo la fotografía del niño con ojos carmesí y cabello negro. La mujer se sorprendió tanto que tuvo que ver más de cerca la fotografía.

\- Claro que lo conozco – dijo la señora Turner en un tono casi inaudible – Es Matt. Era el mejor amigo de Erwin y siempre iba a nuestra casa en las vacaciones de verano, Pascuas y de invierno.

\- ¿Matt? – entonces, en la cabeza de Harry vino los recuerdos de aquel video – ¿Recuerda su apellido?

\- No tenía apellido fijo – le respondió la señora Turner – por lo que recuerdo, él vivía en un orfanato de Nueva Jersey. Mi hijo me conto una vez que ninguna familia quiso quedarse con él más de un mes por su estado de salud. Siempre mantenía la mirada baja – menciono la señora Turner con una expresión de nostalgia – y muy tímido. Pobre muchacho. Por lo que supe tiempo después de la muerte de mi hijo, el orfanato de incendio y quedo desamparado.

\- ¿Pero no tenía ningún apellido original? – interrumpió Harry algo decepcionado.

\- No – le respondió la señora Turner – una vez, por casualidad, escuche a Erwin y Matt hablar del tema. El muchacho no recordaba nada antes de su llegada al orfanato. Solo lo que una de las cuidadoras del orfanato le conto: "en una nevada llego a ellos como si fuese un muerto en vida, desnutrido y con los pies sangrando de tanto caminar". Solo recordaba la fecha de su nacimiento y su nombre. Pero sobre sus padres u hogar, nada.

Harry dio un suspiro de resignación. Con un orfanato en ruinas y ninguna pista del apellido verdadero del tipo, las cosas se volverían a enfriar.

\- Ellos dos iban a viajar – comento la señora Turner de repente – en cuanto se graduaran de Ilvermorny, se irían a explorar por todo el mundo – entonces, rio para si – Hasta irían tras una leyenda de este país.

\- ¿Leyenda? – pregunto Harry, un poco intrigado.

\- Desde los trece años, Erwin se obsesiono con una leyenda que le menciono Matt – le relato la señora Turner – "¡Seremos los señores y amos de las reliquias de la muerte!" exclamaba siempre al entrar a la cocina. Hasta formo un club para hablar del tema.

Harry se quedó en silencio y solo pensó en lo irónico que podía ser la vida, pues la línea que separa la realidad y la ficción podía ser muy delgada. Después de explicarle sobre la verdadera identidad del hombre y el motivo de aquellas preguntas, la señora Turner se quedó atónita.

\- Imposible – murmuro la mujer de pelo color canela – sino, Michael lo hubiese reconocido…

\- Las personas, con el tiempo, cambian – le comento Harry.

….

Ante el último día en el pueblo de Baskerville, Albus decidió ir solo por el bosque de Wistman. Sus amigos habían insistido en ir con el pero, antes de que pudiesen hacer algo, se escabullo por la puerta de la cocina y se adentró en el sendero del gran bosque. Además, necesitaba estar solo. Aún seguía digiriendo en lo que Fausto le había revelado y en contra de la voluntad del carcelero. En algún momento este segundo se daría cuenta de la traición y estaba seguro que lo castigaría al recordar cómo se estremecía Fausto con solo volver a él. Estaba seguro que no lo vería por un buen tiempo.

Camino hasta llegar al puente endeble y rio bravo. Piso con cuidado y lo más rápido posible. Nuevamente se topó con los arboles de grotesco aspecto que lo rodeaban hasta llegar a la casa "embrujada". Sin embargo, ya no estaba de pie. Todo lo que había quedado de la estructura se había ido abajo. El techo, las paredes de piedra y hasta los árboles se habían desmoronado hasta hacerse añicos. El chico quedo impactado aunque una parte de él tenía ese presentimiento. De lo que recordaba de su última visita, el temblor no había sido tan fuerte pero la casa no estaba en muy buenas condiciones para que se mantuviese en pie. El sistema antirrobos que le había comentado su prima parece que tenía las intenciones de acabar con el intruso por cualquier método.

Entonces, el murmullo del viento le llevo a sus oídos voces. El muchacho dio un respingo. Miro hacia todos lados. Se encontraba totalmente solo. Se acercó un poco más a la cerca con enredaderas y pudo escuchar aquellos susurros tan familiares, al igual que escalofriantes.

Mierda. Mil veces mierda, pensó el muchacho cuando se alejaba por el terror de saber quién era el dueño de los susurros, tengo que salir de aquí. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar al puente. Por el rabillo de los ojos sintió que algo lo perseguía pero no atrevió a girar la cabeza. Su cerebro estaba más concentrado en hacer que sus piernas reaccionaran con cuidado ante cualquier sonido extraño o algún crujido de las maderas añejas del puente. Tuvo que agudizar el oído para ver su algún susurro se escuchaba o si el dueño lo había alcanzado hasta ahí… solo cuando cruzo la mitad del puente, volteo a sus espaldas. No había nada. Se quedó parado mientras se balanceaba el puente pero sabía que no se rompería. Necesitaba calmarse un poco…

En cuanto cruzo el puente nuevamente, se encontró con la segunda razón de haberse escabullido por la cocina sin la compañía de nadie. Tania se hallaba del otro lado, esperándolo de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Albus un poco nervioso y recuperándose del susto.

\- Te vi entrando al bosque – se limitó a contestar Tania – y escuche que Antonie te buscaba cuando me acerque a su casa.

Acto seguido, Tania le hizo un ademan para que la siguiera. Albus no se atrevió a contradecirla. Por su tono de hablar, parecía un poco molesta. Sentía que todo era su culpa. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y tuvo que poner las manos en el bolsillo para que no notara que temblaban. A medio camino de hacia la casa de Antonie, Albus decidió hablar. Necesitaba sacarse ese sentimiento de encima.

\- Tania – le dijo Albus en un tono casi inaudible y con la sangre ya subida a la cabeza – sobre lo del otro día…

No alcanzo a decir más, puesto que la niña se volteó bruscamente, lo agarró del brazo como si tuviera una tenaza en vez de mano y con una mirada intimidante, musito:

\- Si le dijiste a alguien sobre ese día, te juro que te hare morder polvo, Potter.

\- No se lo he dicho a nadie – apresuro a decir Albus un poco asustado.

Tras escucharlo y analizar su respuesta, ella lo soltó. Continuaron su camino pero, aunque la chica de ojos bicolores se mantuvo callada, caminando delante de él y sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo. Era de esperarse. Y una parte de él decía que se tenía bien merecido. Los dos no cruzaron palabra alguna. Era tan incómodo como la vez que regresaron después de… ¡En que rayos estaba pensando!, reacciono el muchacho harto. Era su último día en este pueblo y no podía dejar las cosas así. Albus se tragó el miedo, mantuvo la mirada baja y dijo:

\- Lamento… lamento haberte incomodado…

Tania se detuvo. Albus ni siquiera quería mirarla. Pensó que solo se devolvería para gritarle. O golpearlo. Hasta llego a creer que diría que lo hizo de manera deliberada para solo besarla (el recuerdo del roce de sus labios con la chica aun le producía mariposas en sus entrañas). No obstante, Tania solo dio un resoplido y murmuro:

\- Nunca lo has hecho, moyashi estúpido.

La chica siguió su camino mientras el cerebro de Albus aun procesaba todo.

\- ¡Oye! – le hizo reaccionar la chica al muchacho – Se hace tarde y la señora Smith le dará un infarto si no te encuentra en la casa.

Albus apresuro el paso hasta estar a su lado, un poco más aliviado de que el asunto se hubiese arreglado (aun no estaba seguro de ello).

La tarde fue más agradable y, entre festines, risas y juegos que se ocurrían a Tania, la última noche no pudo ser mejor. Después de la cena, la muchacha de ojos bicolores conecto su "Karaoke" al televisor de la sala y puso música que tenía guardada en aquel aparato. La mayoría eran japonesas, por lo que Antonie protesto cuando Tania le obligo a cantar una de ellas, pues no se le entendía nada cuando trataba de pronunciarlas mientras Michael, Rose y Albus tenían un ataque de risa. O cuando Rose intento cantar una canción que la señora Smith había puesto y se sonrojo al enredarse con los cables del micrófono y caer encima de Michael. Pero lo que más le gusto a Albus fue escuchar cantar a Tania. Los cuatro chicos tenían que admitir que su voz era sencillamente hermosa.

En resumen, la noche fue estupenda y lo mejor para el muchacho de ojos verdes era que ya no existía aquella tensión tan incómoda entre él y Tania, ya que aquella noche, antes de irse a dormir, la muchacha le presto la historieta que le faltaba leer.

\- Cuídalo con tu vida – le ordeno Tania en la sala antes de irse – cuando vengas la próxima vez, me lo devuelves.

\- Eso hare – le respondió Albus.

La chica se despidió de todos y se retiró a su casa. Albus no podía estar más feliz y sus amigos no pudieron evitar recalcarlo. Antonie lo molesto hasta quedarse dormido pero al chico de ojos verdes poco le importo. Estaba en su mundo perfecto, pensó al abrir el siguiente volumen y comenzaba a leer con la luz tenue de una linterna. Entonces, noto algo que estaba demás entre las hojas. Entre ellas, saco una nota y una libreta vieja lo bastante pequeña para caber ahí. En la nota decía:

 _Cuando estén solos, pásasela a Antonie. Me la encontré ayer en el ático. Espero que tu estancia aquí haya sido grata y espero volver a verte._

 _Abrazos, Tania_

 _PD: QUE NO TE VEA LA SEÑORA SMITH._

Albus volteo a ver a su amigo Antonie profundamente dormido entre los ronquidos de Michael. Debía pasárselo ahora pero el bicho de la curiosidad pico en él. Un vistazo no haría mal… el muchacho abrió la libreta y se encontró con la caligrafía de la señora Smith. En una esquina de la primera hoja marcaba una fecha: 12 de Septiembre del año 2001.

 _Llevo más de un año y medio intentando averiguar de dónde proviene ese enclenque insoportable y por qué necesita tan desesperadamente esa vara tan extraña. Pero es inútil. A menos que me diga su nombre completo, no podré buscarlo en los registros. Más aún si se niega a decírmelo. Parece una tumba cuando trato de sacarle algo de información. Muy astuto, debo admitirlo. No obstante, para andar como alma en pena es experto. Donde yo vaya, él me sigue. Es como un perro que quiere su juguete. Me es incómodo pero así puedo tenerlo aquí hasta saber quién es. Después de todo, ya se dio cuenta que su vara extraña no estaba en la casa y algo trataba de hacer cuando me miraba directo a los ojos, aunque parezca raro, ya que siempre se terminaba frustrando el muy creído…_

Albus termino de leer la primera página y aun no se convencía de que ambos personajes terminaran teniendo un hijo. Cambio de página y siguió leyendo otro día. Este marcaba el 15 de Octubre del mismo año.

 _No puedo creer cuan insoportable puede ser Hunter. Desde que éramos unos adolescentes era un granuja pero ahora se ha puesto peor. Maldito pervertido. Me daban ganas de darle un puñetazo en un asquerosa cara. En cuanto me lo encuentro en el centro, es un acosador conmigo. Siempre tengo que recurrir a mi pequeña hacha que escondo en mi bota para sacármelo de encima pero ese día se me había olvidado en mi habitación. Menos mal que Tobías se hallaba cerca. No se cómo lo hizo pero le lanzo una navaja tan cerca de su persona que lo termino asustando de muerte. Hasta creo que se mojó en los pantalones. Nunca me había reído tanto y menos en compañía de Tobías. Es más, en todos esos meses, nunca lo había oído reír._

Los ojos verdes de Albus estaban llenos de curiosidad, por lo que continúo leyendo la siguiente página: 25 de Diciembre del mismo año:

 _A veces dudo de que Tobías me diga la verdad. Después de todo, llevaba dos años ocultándome su identidad. Sabía cómo ser un buen mentiroso. Pero hoy, al hablar con él durante el desayuno, me pidió que no lo volviera a llamar Tobías. Fue extraño. Más cuando él fue educado. Le pregunté el motivo y se mantuvo callado hasta que me revelo que no era su verdadero nombre (claro que lo sabía pero esperaba a que él me lo dijera de primera mano). Después, le pregunte como se llamaba. Otro silencio que duro hasta mediodía. De repente dijo: "Es verdad, no te he dado un regalo de navidad". Entonces, miro por la ventana y me dijo su nombre…_

\- Oye, son las dos de la mañana – dijo de repente Antonie con una voz malhumorada, haciendo que Albus diera un respingo del susto – puedes leer tu comic más tarde.

\- Lo siento – se apresuró a disculparse Albus.

Cerrando la libreta de golpe, la guardo nuevamente dentro de la historieta, apagando la luz de la linterna. El muchacho de ojos verdes se acomodó en su saco de dormir y, de inmediato, cayo inconsciente. Después de todo, en la mañana se lo pasaría. Que equivocado estaba. Al día siguiente, todos se habían quedado dormidos, por lo que arreglaron todas sus cosas con mucha prisa y Albus no encontró momento para pasarle la libreta a Antonie, ya que la señora Smith iba de un lugar a otro para asegurarse de que no se les quedara nada hasta el momento que su padre y su tío hicieron acto de presencia a uno metros de la casa. Su misión fracaso estrepitosamente al ver que había llegado la hora de despedirse. Dio un largo suspiro cuando llego a su casa y se encontraba solo en su habitación. "Tal vez pueda pasárselo en el tren", pensó el muchacho al desempacar todo.

Una de las sorpresas que se encontró en su bolso fue que el libro con el símbolo extraño llego a parar a su mochila en aquella tarde de su llegada a casa. De seguro la señora Smith conocía todos los libros de Antonie y pensó que era de alguno de ellos. Guardo ese libro en un cajón del escritorio y esperaba que nadie lo encontrara. Ese libro le traía recuerdos desagradables de la pesadilla cruda en aquella casa destruida.

Saco el volumen que le había prestado Tania y dejo la libreta en el fondo de su mochila. Mientras leía aquella historieta, parte de su mente aún seguía en la libreta. Estaba seguro que la página siguiente en donde se había quedado revelaría el nombre verdadero. Estuvo a punto de tomar la libreta cuando su hermano James llego a su habitación a entregarle una carta de Hogwarts. Por un momento, Albus pensó que era para anunciar su expulsión (aunque Fausto dijo que lo había desactivado, a veces dudaba si se habían dado cuenta de ello en el Ministerio de la Magia) pero solo era el listado de libros a comprar.

\- ¿Qué lees? – pregunto James, intrigado por el comic – ¿Y por qué lo lees al revés?

Al no tener respuesta de Albus, su hermano mayor se lo quito de las manos y empezó a hojearlo con brusquedad. El muchacho de ojos verdes lucho para que se lo devolviera.

\- ¡Dámelo! – exigió Albus furioso – ¡Si Tania ve que lo rompiste…!

\- ¿Quién es Tania? – inquirió James y con una mirada perspicaz.

Había hablado demás, pensó Albus mientras se le coloraba toda su cara. Entonces, James se produjo una sonora carcajada mientras el muchacho de ojos verdes maldecía por lo bajo. Esa carcajada daba señal de que había adivinado o malinterpretado algo entre líneas.

\- Hermanito, ¿no me digas que tienes novia? – se burló James.

Albus aprovecho a que estaba desprevenido y le quito el octavo volumen de D. Gray Man. Acto seguido, le grito tan fuerte el muchacho de ojos verdes que alarmo un poco a su padre, quien pasaba por ahí.

\- ¡YA VETE, JAMES! – continuo Albus gritando y empujándolo hasta la salida, aun colorado.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto el señor Potter al ver que Albus empujaba a James.

\- Albus tiene novia – anuncio James a todo pulmón entre risas.

\- ¡CALLATE! ¡LARGO! ¡LARGO DE MI HABITACION! – vocifero Albus.

Cuando logro que James saliera de su cuarto, cerró la puerta de golpe. Estaba harto de su hermano mayor y aun echaba humo por la nariz. Entonces, verifico si le había hecho daño a la historieta. Nada. Aliviado de que no hubiese motivo para que Tania lo odiara, se dispuso a continuar donde había quedado hasta que tocaron a su puerta:

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto la voz de su padre.

….

Harry abrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza. Era mejor ir con cuidado, pensó el hombre mientras entrecerraba la puerta y se acercaba a su hijo, quien aún se veía un poco alterado.

\- ¿Qué fue ese barullo? – le pregunto Harry.

\- ¡ES JAMES! ¡ES UN MALDITO FISGON! – se desahogó Albus entre gritos.

\- Tranquilo, hijo – le recomendó Harry al sentarse a los pies de la cama y miro una especie de historieta que tenía en las manos – ¿Era por ese comic?

Albus desvió la mirada, aun rojo como un tomate. Con delicadeza, le pregunto si podía verlo. El chico acepto y se lo entrego. Harry se fijó que en la contraportada había un nombre escrito con una letra muy femenina: Tania Miller. Hizo memoria y recordó una niña que había llegado en último momento antes de volver a casa para despedirse del grupo, especialmente de su hijo… Tan solo a tres semanas de cumplir doce años y a su hijo ya lo habían flechado. Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír pero era mejor no hacerlo. Su hijo aún se encontraba muy sensible por las burlas de James.

\- Parece ser interesante – dijo Harry para poder calmar un poco a Albus – ¿me lo contarías?

Mientras su hijo le contaba una historia bastante estrafalaria "un joven de quince años que se convierte en exorcista", Harry no pudo evitar pensar en algunos acontecimientos de hace algunos días. Sobre todo de la conversación con la señora Turner. Había algo que lo incomodaba. Tenía ese presentimiento extraño de que estaba omitiendo algo extremadamente obvio. Además, estaba el hecho de ese extraño personaje que le salvo la vida a él y a su hijo. Aun se preguntaba de las intenciones de quien le devolvió la vida a Albus. Se sentía ofuscado entre tanto misterio pero tenía la certeza que las respuestas se encontraban ahí.

En cuanto su hijo termino de contarle la historia de la historieta, Lily llego al umbral de la puerta para anunciar que la cena se encontraba lista. Albus, ya más sereno, se adelantó para ir a la cocina. Cuando Harry pretendía seguir a su hijo, olvido que tenía en sus manos el comic, por lo que fue al escritorio para guardarlo en uno de los cajones. Así Albus se evitaría más molestias de parte de James.

Entonces, abrió uno y estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ahí para bajar a cenar. De no ser por un libro que le llamo la atención. Al ver la portada, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. No podía creerlo. Después de tantos años… Tomo el libro para ver si no era una ilusión pero no. Aquel texto tenia de portada el símbolo de un círculo dentro de un triángulo divido a la mitad por una línea. Aquel libro poseía el símbolo de tres objetos que estuvieron alguna vez en su poder y solo conservo uno. Aquel objeto portaba el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte… Intento entender el contenido del libro pero estaba un idioma totalmente desconocido para él. Ni se explicaba como su hijo había llegado a poseer semejante libro. Dejo el comic encima de la mesa y conservo para si el libro de idioma tan extraño. Necesitaba analizarlo con mayor profundidad.

Después de dejarlo en su recamara, bajo a cenar. Aunque su cuerpo se hallaba en la cocina comiendo con su familia, su cabeza aún estaba en su recamara, con el libros de extraño símbolo.

\- ¿Me escuchas, Harry?

Su mujer lo saco de su ensimismamiento y la quedo viendo como un zombi por algunos segundos.

\- Perdona, estoy un poco cansado – se excusó Harry mientras se llevaba una cuchara colmada de sopa de cebollas – ¿Qué me decías?

\- Te decía que mis padres quieren que pasemos tu semana libre en su casa – le dijo Ginny – para celebrar tu cumpleaños. Aunque, también deberemos pasar a Londres antes para hacer las compras en el callejón Diagon…

\- Vayamos este fin de semana – recomendó Harry – el año pasado fue un caos al ir a inicios de agosto.

Su esposa estuvo de acuerdo en ello y tuvo que intervenir en una discusión secreta entre James y Albus, quien este segundo estaba a punto de tirarse encima de él. De seguro seguirían con el asunto de antes, pensó Harry mientras terminaba su sopa y ponía las cosas en orden en su cabeza. En algún momento debería decirle a Ginny del libro encontrado en el cajón…

Después de una cena ruidosa, Harry finiquito la discusión mandando a sus dos hijos varones a su habitación para que se calmaran y Lily fue a la sala a ver un programa de televisión con su micropuff. Ayudo un poco a Ginny en la cocina y fue a su recamara a ver con mayor detalle el libro. Sin embargo, no pudo. Aunque lo había escondido muy bien bajo el colchón, este ya no estaba. Le quedaba solo una opción…

Camino deprisa al cuarto de Albus y abrió la puerta. Su hijo se había quedado dormido con la historieta en la mano. Con bastante sigilo, entro y fue a ver el cajón. Nada. Reviso el librero. Ningún rastro del extraño libro. Con precaución, registro debajo de la cama y en la mochila de su hijo. Absolutamente nada. Se quedó pensando en donde diablos fue a parar mientras salía de la habitación, sin darse cuenta que su hijo lo veía por el rabillo de los ojos.

En todos los días restantes que le quedaban por ir a trabajar, Harry revisaba nuevamente la habitación entre la mirada extrañada de Ginny pero el libro había desaparecido. En algún punto creyó que Lily lo había tomado por error o James intentaba jugarle una broma pero ninguno de ellos lo tenían en su poder. Ya llegando el fin de semana se estaba dando por vencido de encontrarlo. Lo invoco muchas veces estando en la sala pero fue en vano. Había dos opciones. O era unos libros de broma que se convertían en otro objeto (cortesía de James). O estaba protegido por algún encantamiento anti – convocador. De todos modos, estaba decidido a contárselo a su mujer después de ir al callejón Diagon.

Como siempre, fueron por las calles de Londres caminando en grupo hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante y atravesar la muralla de ladrillos. No obstante, no se encontró con las calles despejada en aquel lugar. Es más, estaba totalmente abarrotado. Harry no le hayo sentido a tanto tumulto de gente hasta que vio la tienda de broma. Al parecer, muchos niños habían arrastrados a sus padres para el nuevo lanzamiento de otro producto. Y no era el único que lo noto. En cuanto volteo, Harry se dio cuenta que James había ido corriendo entre el tintineo de su bolsillo mientras su madre le gritaba que no se fuese más allá de esa tienda. Entre tanto, Lily fue a la tienda de animales, llevándose consigo a Albus. Harry tuvo que seguirlos mientras Ginny tenía especial cuidado en no perder de vista a James.

….

\- Lily, ya tienes una mascota – le recordó Albus con voz cansina al ver que quería una gata blanca de la vitrina – además, no creo que a Wilson le agrade algo que se lo pueda comer.

\- ¡Pero es adorable! – exclamo Lily – yo creo que se llevaran excelente.

Albus entorno los ojos pensando que Wilson duraría menos de un día antes de que ese gato se lo llevase a sus fauces. O sino, al pobre del micropuff le daría un ataque de nervios por lo temible que resultaba ese gato: pelaje corto, ojos cafés y aumentaba su tamaño cuanto quería (hacia una demostración cada cinco segundos de ello en la vitrina). Miro la cantidad de gente entre las pequeñas calles del callejón Diagon y encontró una tienda que no recordaba. En lugar de la división entre las "calles prohibidas en que uno no podía pasar" (regla principal de sus padres) y lo que era lo más conocido en aquel lugar, había un local que se llamaba "Antigüedades Hansel", en donde se exhibían varios objetos: muebles, estatuillas de duendes, insignias y escudos de armas. Pero, por sobre todo, se encontraban muchos espejos.

El muchacho de ojos verdes se acercó un poco haciendo caso omiso de su hermana pequeña y de los halagos hacia el animal, ya que no le interesaba mucho la tienda de mascotas. Y el otro motivo era que veía en un espejo el símbolo del libro que había encontrado en Baskerville, grabado en el marco de un gran espejo. ¿Qué hacia ese símbolo ahí?, pensó en ese momento apegando la nariz en la vitrina. Ese símbolo lo había creado Fausto y nadie más. ¿Cómo había llegado a grabarse en un marco de espejo? Luego, se le ocurrió que, quizás ese espejo había pertenecido a aquella casa pero recordó que, como había mencionado su prima, si alguien se le ocurría robar en aquella casa, estaría muerto por el derrumbe. Más si cargaban ese espejo tan enorme. En busca de una respuesta más concreta, entro decidido a preguntarle al vendedor de dónde provenía aquel espejo.

Al entrar a la tienda, vio otros objetos con el mismo símbolo grabado: un escudo de armas, un pañuelo de tela muy fina y tres pergaminos muy amarillentos, donde los trataba como un diagrama. Albus alcanzo a notar tres palabras en cada vértice del triángulo: "corpus", "anima" y "mente". ¿Qué significado tendría ese diagrama?... Entre tanta antigüedad, el muchacho vio que el mostrador se encontraba bastante alejado de la salida, entremedio de una delgada fila de espejos, con un anciano mago dormitando en él. Ya que estaba por ahí, era mejor preguntar.

Camino hacia el anciano, viendo que los espejos mostraban su reflejo de diferentes formas. Gordo, delgado, deforme, cabezón o como un enano (este último no le hizo gracia) Parecían espejos de circo. Miro nuevamente al mostrador. El anciano no daba por enterado que tenía alguien en la tienda. Debía estar profundamente dormido. Era una lástima que tuviese que despertarlo. Con un paso más calmado, se dedicó a mirar un espejo con esplendido marco de oro con rubíes. Debía valer una fortuna. Miro su reflejo y quedo petrificado al ver _quien_ le devolvía la mirada. Una sombra, que tenía la misma forma que el muchacho y los ojos blancos, se quedó ahí, contemplando al nuevo cliente de la tienda. Albus retrocedió un poco, solo para darse cuenta que, a sus espaldas, un espejo se interpuso en su camino y la sombra había cambiado de lugar a ese espejo. Entonces, con una sonrisa desfigurada y macabra, le dijo en tono suave:

\- Bienvenido.

Estaba a punto de dejar escapar un grito cuando se dio cuenta que el mostrador ya no estaba, al igual que los demás objetos. El chico se encontraba rodeado de grandes y desfigurados espejos con la misma sombra que lo observaban con aquellos ojos blancos. ¿Acaso era otra pesadilla? Albus cerró los ojos y se repitió un millar de veces que tenía que despertar. No obstante, nada paso. Seguía rodeado por los espejos. Aún estaba esa sombra pero ahora reía con una aguda y fría carcajada. Se volteaba una y otra vez para poder encontrar una apertura. Nada. Aquella sombra no lo quería dejar escapar.

Entonces, algo peor ocurrió. Entre los reflejos de aquella sombra, una figura encapuchada y familiar extendía su mano hasta cruzar hacia "el otro lado".

\- Bienvenido, portador del Atrum – le dijo la voz de Banner, alcanzando el hombro de Albus.

….

Harry estaba con su hija buscando a Albus, quien, según Lily, había ido a una tienda de antigüedades a los límites del callejón Diagon y le callejón Knockturn. Sin embargo, no había ninguna tienda ahí. Con un demonio, farfullo a sus adentros, ¿Dónde se había metido su hijo? Comenzaba a desesperarse. Había demasiada gente. Más de la normal que otros días y no lo dejaban pasar hacia ese lugar. Era más, Lily también podía perderse. Decidió levantar a la niña y sentarla en sus hombros para ir contra el mar de gente mientras Lily lo iba guiando o por si veía a su hermano.

Cuando al fin pudo darse un respiro, comenzó a buscar a Albus con la mirada. Nadie se encontraba por ahí, exceptuando a magos de aspecto espeluznante o sospechosos iban con algunos sacos de su "mercancía". Pero no había ninguna tienda de antigüedades.

\- ¡Yo lo vi! – afirmaba Lily al regresar a la librería – era una tienda con muchos espejos..

\- ¿Lo viste entrar?

Lily no alcanzo a responder cuando se oyó un chillido entre la gente, seguida de huida de muchos, corriendo despavoridos y con el horror en sus rostros. En pleno callejón Diagon, tres encapuchados armando el alboroto. A Harry se le había helado la sangre. Entre esos encapuchados, se encontraba el cuerpo desmembrado de un hombre joven mientras uno de ellos sujetaba a un niño pequeño. Antes de que el pudiese desenfundar la varita, uno de ellos perforo el estómago con solo su mano y dejo caer el cuerpo encima de las vísceras del otro cuerpo. En estado de shock, Harry solo atino a cubrir a su hija para que viese más.

Entonces, los extraños encapuchados se fijaron en él y en su hija. El más bajo de los tres dejo ver su rostro. El hombre conocido como Antioch Banner se dirigió hacia Harry con una amplia y asquerosa sonrisa:

\- ¡Al fin te encuentro!

El gentío se había esfumado y Harry aferraba a su hija mientras hurgaba en su túnica para estar preparado ante ese loco. Sin embargo, Banner no era estúpido. Se dio cuenta de inmediato.

\- Yo no lo haría si fuese tú – le recomendó Banner, sacando a un rehén de sus espaldas – un paso en falso y él se muere.

Harry observo bien al rehén. Era Albus con una mirada de terror ante la hoja de un cuchillo muy larga y bien afilada. Su cuerpo se encontraba atado y amordazado. El hombre de la cicatriz se petrifico cuando los ojos de su hijo con los suyos se encontraron.

\- He venido a negociar – dijo Banner mientras sus dos secuaces se reían por lo bajo – tu hijo por tres reliquias de mi familia…

\- ¿Cuáles reliquias? – pregunto Harry con recelo y tratando de sonar sereno.

\- Tú mismo las haz visto y sabes dónde se encuentran, sobrinito – contesto manteniendo ese sucio semblante – Te esperare en las afueras del bosque de Wistman. Tienes hasta media noche. Hasta entonces…

Acto seguido, entre un torbellino de humo negro y el barullo de un grupo de Aurors de las fuerzas especiales mágicas, Harry se desmorono, abrazando a su hija que había comenzado a llorar.


	13. Capitulo 13: Los Cuatro Hermanos

_**Capitulo XIII: Los Cuatro Hermanos**_

Albus sentía su cuerpo balancearse y la brisa nocturna sobre su rostro. Intento abrir los ojos pero eran demasiados pesados. En un momento, el viento aulló con fuerza, seguido de los ecos de gotas de agua caer con chillidos de murciélagos. ¿Dónde estoy?, pensó el muchacho con la cabeza hecha un desastre. Dolía a mares, como si lo hubiesen golpeado con bastante fuerza. Logro abrir el ojo izquierdo para solo ver una imagen borrosa de un túnel, alejándose lentamente del cielo estrellado. Intento enfocar mejor la vista parpadeando. Entonces, se dio cuenta que alguien lo llevaba al hombro. Giro la cabeza para saber quién lo llevaba. Apestaba bastante. Un hedor bastante familiar…

Albus entro en pánico cuando se enteró que era Fenrir quien lo cargaba sobre sus hombros. Pataleo. Intento gritar pero sus labios estaban pegados, emitiendo un sonido apagado de los gemidos.

\- Quieto, muchacho – le ordeno el hombre lobo al darse cuenta de las sacudidas de Albus – o lo pasaras mal si intentas algo.

Frustrado, el chico respiraba bastante fuerte y deprisa, maquinando alguna forma de zafarse. Sin embargo, las esperanzas se iban desvaneciendo cuando ya no había vista hacia el exterior. Mierda. No tenía conocimiento de donde se encontraba o qué hora era. Estaba en desventaja. Intento palmar sus pantalones de tela pero estaban amarrado desde las muñecas. No sabía si su varita aún se hallaba en su bolsillo.

De repente, el hombre lobo tuvo que bajar por un pasadizo. Una hendidura lo bastante pequeña para que él y su prisionero cupiesen. Resignado, solo pudo ver como la única luz nocturna se ahogaba en la oscuridad del pasadizo. Entonces, escucho la vos de una mujer. Parecía enojada. Seguida de la voz desagradable de Banner. Después de cinco minutos, Albus noto la tenue luz de una pequeña cámara en aquella cueva, vislumbrando a Banner y una mujer morena, de parpados gruesos, pálida como la cera y mandíbula bien fuerte.

\- Oigan, el chiquillo despertó – anuncio Fenrir al reunirse con los demás y soltando a Albus como un costal de papas sobre el suelo rocoso y húmedo.

Albus intento reptar lo más cerca a la entrada pero la mujer apunto su varita y lo hizo levitar hasta ellos, chocando contra la pared. Ahogo el quejido del dolor por el golpe mientras la mujer se reía como una lunática.

\- No lo maltrates, idiota – le espeto Banner, yendo hacia el muchacho – aun necesitamos a este niño con vida.

\- No creo que note uno que otro golpe – le contesto la mujer apuntando la varita hacia el chico – ni tampoco una cortada.

Cuando estaba a punto de realizarle un hechizo, Banner levanto la mano izquierda, haciendo levitar a la mujer mientras esta se agitaba como si la asfixiaran.

\- ¡Imbécil! – le bramo Banner – ¡Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo! Al muchacho nadie lo toca hasta el ritual y solo lo haremos cuando Potter traiga mis reliquias…

De repente, la mano invisible que ahorcaba a la mujer la dejo en libertad, cayendo de rodillas y dando un respiro forzado. Entonces, la mujer lo miro con un profundo odio

\- ¿No estarás encariñándote con ese mocoso al saber que es ancestro de uno de tus hermanos? – le escupió la mujer de manera ponzoñosa.

Albus miro a la mujer y, luego, a Banner, aun procesando la información que habían divulgado. ¿Ancestro de ese asesino? Sentía muchas ganas de vomitar por un repentino mareo mientras Banner se rio ante la mirada estupefacta de la mujer.

\- Tu inmunda boca no conoce límites, ¿cierto, Bellatrix? – musito Banner con cierta mirada asesina – ¿Yo? ¿Encariñarme con el descendiente del hermano traidor que me convirtió en esto? ¿Con el tátara – tátara – tátara nieto de Ignotus, quien ayudo a Fausto a enviarme al pozo de los inframundos? No, querida Bellatrix. Al igual que tu repudias a unas hermanas traidoras, yo también lo hago.

Tanto como Banner como Albus quedaron viendo a la mujer llamada Bellatrix y su rostro solo reflejaba una rabia iracunda hacia el hombre con ojos rojos. Entonces, de manera inesperada, Banner le quito la mordaza de la boca. Con una sonrisa hipócrita, le pregunto:

\- ¿Disfrutaste el paseo?

Albus se quedó mudo. No deseaba hablar con ese asesino. Son solo verlo le daba asco. Más al saber que, de alguna u otra forma, era pariente de él.

\- ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? – se burlo Banner divertido de la actitud de Albus.

\- No hablo con asesino sin escrúpulos, gracias – le respondió en un tono cortante el muchacho y luego, grito a todo pulmón – ¡Fausto!

El muchacho espero a que el guardián apareciera. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Aquel acto hizo que Banner y Fenrir se rieran.

\- ¿Esperas a que Fausto te salve de nuevo el trasero? – pregunto Banner entre risas – pobre muchacho ingenuo…

\- ¡El vendrá! – vocifero Albus – ¡Y te devolverá al abismo! ¡Fausto! ¡Fausto! ¡FAUSTO!

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo no evito tu captura en el callejón Diagon? – le planteo Banner bastante entretenido con las actitudes del niño – ¿O por qué aun sigues aquí, hablando conmigo?

Albus se quedó callado. Aunque estaba molesto con Banner, él tenía un punto irrefutable. Como aquella vez en los jardines, Fausto hubiese evitado cualquier movimiento de ese asesino. Habría evitado los asesinatos de aquel padre con su hijo en el callejón Diagon. Antioch Banner se rio por lo bajo mientras Albus digería todo aquello y pensaba lo peor.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Qué diablos le hiciste a Fausto?

\- ¿Yo? Nada – clamo inocencia el maldito bribón de Banner – no me eches la culpa de los errores de Fausto.

\- ¿Errores?

\- Supongo que sabes sobre su carcelero – asumió Banner mientras se paseaba con cierta parsimonia – pues, veras, desde hace más de una semana que escucho sus gemidos rasposos y lastimeros desde el otro lado… deduzco que estará recibiendo un costoso castigo por haberte contado algo de suma importancia.

No dijo nada. Albus debía saber si estaba contándole la verdad o no. Sin embargo, se acordó de aquella profecía que le relato en la oscuridad del cuarto de Antonie, la pesadilla que había tenido y la actitud extraña de Fausto por esos días. ¿Cómo sabría Banner de aquello?

\- Bien, pequeño – siguió hablando Banner manteniendo su tono y sacando de sus pensamientos a Albus – ¿Qué, exactamente, te menciono Fausto para recibir ese castigo de tal magnitud?

\- No tengo idea de lo que me hablas – alego demencia Albus. Si era verdad, no dejaría una información tan preciada a ese infeliz.

\- ¿Nunca te enseñaron a no decir mentiras, mocoso? – le pregunto Banner dejando su lado afable – al igual de Fausto, puedo ver tu cabeza a la perfección.

\- Entonces, figúratelo – le respondió Albus de un tono bastante maleducado.

 _\- ¡Crucio!_ – bramo la mujer de repente.

Entonces, Albus sintió como si mil cuchillas lo atravesaran a la vez y chillo de dolor. Sus pulmones, la tráquea, estomago, pecho, cabeza, cada extremidad de su cuerpo había dejado de funcionar por un largo y tortuoso periodo de tiempo. Hasta que oyó un golpe violento contra la pared de la cámara de roca. Solo hasta ese momento, Albus pudo salir de ese efecto tan devastador.

\- Te lo advertí, Bellatrix – mascullo Banner impaciente.

\- Esa conversación es una pérdida de tiempo – murmuro con un hilo de voz la mujer – estas gastando saliva con este mocoso insolente. La única manera de obtener esa información es torturándolo.

\- No me sirve una mente quebrada, Bellatrix – aclaro Banner – ni tampoco que este inconsciente. Nos queda una hora antes de que Potter venga y, hasta entonces, no alzaras tu varita.

\- ¡Espere veinte años para mi venganza contra quien mato al señor Tenebroso! – grito Bellatrix, liberándose de Banner y con una expresión asesina hacia Albus – ¡Hare sufrir a Potter de maneras impensables! ¡Y una de ellas está en frente de mí!

Albus miro fijamente a la mujer y estaba seguro que lo mataría. Por primera vez, desde que Banner lo capturo en el bosque prohibido, temió por su vida, quedándose petrificado. De repente, Banner grita unas palabras sin sentido para el muchacho y Bellatrix se queda atrapada entre escombros de rocas. Lanzando un improperio al aire y tratando de zafarse, Bellatrix quedo totalmente inmovilizada para actuar contra Albus.

Recuerda quien tiene el poder de quitarte todas las oportunidades de cumplir tu venganza, maldita mierdecilla – sentencio Banner bastante molesto – y hazte te las siguientes preguntas: ¿Quién fue que te libero del abismo? ¿Quién te ayudo cuando estabas en las fauces de la bestia ancestral? ¿Quién se apiado de ti cuando sufrías por la pérdida del ser más amado de tu horrida existencia? ¡Yo soy esa persona!

\- ¡Tú solo eres un puente por el que camino! ¡No obedezco a nadie más que el señor Tenebroso! – declaro Bellatrix.

\- ¿Quieres que Potter venga o no? – le pregunto Banner ya harto de las desobediencia de su secuaz – entonces, no le quites el sebo al pez antes de que caiga. Si ve que su hijo está muerto, no entregara las reliquias de mi familia…

\- ¡Al diablo las reliquias de tu familia! – bramo Bellatrix.

\- ¡Entonces, les dices al diablo todo nuestro plan! – le contradijo Banner.

Entre los gritos y los argumentos que daban uno contra otro, Albus aprovecho de arrastrarse por el suelo hacia la salida. Solo necesitaba tiempo para salir, poder encontrar alguna roca puntiaguda para desamarrarse y decirle adiós a esos dementes.

\- ¡Eh! – exclamo Fenrir al ver que escapaba lentamente. El hombre lobo lo agarro por las muñecas hasta elevarlo hasta la altura de sus hombros.

\- ¡Suéltame! – reclamo Albus, retorciéndose como un gusano.

\- ¿Y dejar que huyas? ¿Me crees estúpido?

\- Bien hecho, Fenrir – dijo de repente Banner, ignorando los grito de la mujer – al menos que uno de ustedes siga con nuestro plan – luego, miro a Albus – Ahora niño, ¿ya hiciste memoria de lo que te dijo Fausto?

\- Eso depende – le contesto Albus, tratando de hacer algo de tiempo. Si su padre vendría y no quería revelar nada ante él, era mejor durar una hora en silencio, distrayéndolo un poco – ¿De qué reliquias estás hablando?

\- No te pregunte sobre eso – le espeto Banner – ¿Me dirás al fin qué diablos te conto?

\- "Quid pro quo", Banner, ¿entiendes? – se hizo entender Albus – contéstame mis preguntas si quieres tu respuesta.

Banner analizo bien la negociación que intentaba realizar Albus mientras el muchacho se mantenía firme ante cualquier evento. Hacer hablar a Banner tendría sus ventajas: obtendría información de los planes de ese lunático y, por otra parte, recibiría respuestas que Fausto nunca quiso responder.

\- Tengo un límite de cinco preguntas – especifico Banner, con una mirada recelosa – así que formúlalas bien, muchacho.

\- Bien pero si siento que me mientes, se acabó el trato – le dijo desafiante Albus – y tendrás que arrancarme la verdad de mi cuerpo muerto.

\- Con mucho gusto responderé todas las preguntas, muchacho – luego, Banner hizo el ademan para que Fenrir lo dejara sentado en el suelo – adelante.

Albus pensó bien sus preguntas y la más que le urgía en su interior. Entonces, miro a Banner con una cara insoldable seriedad y comenzó su interrogatorio:

\- ¿Qué reliquias quieres que traiga mi padre? Y quiero una explicación detallada – aclaro el muchacho.

\- Las reliquias de mi familia – le contesto Banner – son tres objetos creados por uno de mis hermanos. Una varita hecha de sauco de extraordinario poder, una roca con poderes del mundo de los muertos y una capa de invisibilidad que me permitirá esconderme del carcelero de Fausto.

Escuchando cada palabra, Albus recordó la explicación sobre aquel símbolo y su significado. " _El Poder Absoluto del Atrum. Aquel poder solo se obtendría al tener cuatro cosas: el Atrum (el cual está en tu cuerpo) y su mitad faltante, la cual logre transformarla en el núcleo de una varita, en la fibra de la tela de una capa de invisibilidad y en una piedra carmesí._ "

\- ¿Para que las quieres? – pregunto Albus, temiendo un poco la respuesta.

\- Para controlar a la perfección el Atrum – le explico Banner con una mirada gélida – resulta que el Atrum y las reliquias de mi familia tienen el mismo origen, por lo que son piezas esenciales en todo mi plan – camino con cierta parsimonia nuevamente, mirándolo de reojo – pero eso ya lo sabias, ¿no?

Albus pensaba a toda velocidad mientras Fenrir estaba atento a cualquier movimiento en falso del chico.

\- Te quedan tres preguntas – le recordó Banner.

\- ¿Qué relación tienen tú y Fausto? – pregunto Albus de repente.

\- Otra pregunta desperdiciada – comento Banner – Fausto, en tiempos en que éramos mortales, era mi hermano mayor y mi mentor. Tanto como yo, deseaba la -destrucción de este mundo.

….

Harry caminaba por los jardines desiertos de Hogwarts en compañía de la profesora McGonagall. Había sido una tarde bastante agitada para el hombre y solo quería terminar con todo aquello para volver a ver a su hijo. Aun lo perseguían los recuerdos del cuerpo de Albus, sin vida, sobre la hierba del bosque. Espantando aquellas imágenes de su cabeza, Harry tuvo que armarse de valor para poder ir directo a la oficina de la profesora para hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore, pidiendo disculpas sobre lo que iba hacer.

Luego de un largo rato caminando, se encontraban ambos, mago y bruja, ante la tumba de mármol blanco de Dumbledore. McGonagall no se atrevió a mirar mientras Harry hacia el conjuro para abrir el ataúd. Luego de veinte años, volvía a ver aquella varita en las manos de un cadáver ya momificado con el tiempo, con largos cabellos y barba de color plateado, acompañado de una túnica morada.

\- Perdóneme – murmuro Harry, intentando de mantener la compostura.

Con el agitar de su varita de fénix, invoco la varita del sauco hasta llegar a sus dedos, sintiendo nuevamente el calor indescriptible entre sus dedos. Actos seguido, volvió a cerrar la tumba y se llevó la varita del sauco a su bolsillo.

\- Mil perdones, profesora McGonagall, pero debo ir solo al bosque – le dijo Harry.

Antes de que pudiese decir o preguntar algo, Harry corrió hacia la otra reliquia de la muerte, la cual había dejado caer en el bosque. Camino y camino por treinta minutos, tratando de ver el prado en donde había vislumbrado la muerte hasta toparse con él. Alzo su varita y dijo:

 _\- ¡Accio Piedra de Resurrección!_

Como una bala, algo golpeo su palma y, en ella, estaba una diminuta piedra roja. Tenía en su poder dos de las reliquias, pensó Harry mientras se devolvía a la oficina de la directora, solo me queda una. Caminando por los pasillos, aun se sentía incómodo por la frase del lunático: " _Tú mismo las haz visto y sabes dónde se encuentran, sobrinito_ ". ¿Cómo diablos supo que el había poseído las reliquias? Exceptuando a Ron y a Hermione, nadie sabía que había sido el "amo y señor de la muerte". Además, ¿Quién demonios era realmente? ¿Acaso era un familiar del que no tenía idea? Que el supiera, Harry no tenía parientes vivos de parte del apellido Potter. Su padre había sido hijo único.

Llegando a la gárgola, subió la escalera de caracol y abrió la puerta. La profesora lo miraba con una expresión ceñuda y muy propia de ella cuando veía algo que no correspondía.

\- Piensa bien lo que iras a hacer, Potter – le recomendó McGonagall.

\- Lo hago – contesto Harry manteniendo firme su decisión – y no hayo otra forma.

\- Siempre habrá una forma – le contesto una anciana voz desde las paredes de la oficina y muy conocida para Harry.

El hombre, ya con casi treinta y siete años, miro a su mentor. Albus Dumbledore le devolvió la mirada con una expresión preocupante. Sin embargo, aunque lo reconsiderara, Harry sabía que se estaba jugando la vida de su hijo y no volvería a ver de nuevo su cadáver.

\- Después de que todo esto termine – dijo Harry, ignorando la última frase del director – me gustaría hablar con usted sobre alguien en particular.

\- De acuerdo – contesto Dumbledore sin más.

Acto seguido, se volteó hacia la chimenea y desapareció entre las flamas verdes, ante la mirada curiosa de la profesora McGonagall hacia el antiguo director.

….

En un momento de silencio, Albus no podía creer la respuesta de Banner, por lo que su cerebro se negó a aceptar esa verdad.

\- Es mentira – mascullo Albus viendo con cierta repugnancia al hombre de ojos rojos.

\- Es la verdad – le contradijo Banner con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Déjame que te explique para que enano cerebro lo entienda;Hace mucho, vivíamos en ese pueblo plagado de muggles. Éramos los únicos magos a kilómetros de ahí: mi madre, Cadmus, Ignotus, yo y Fausto. Mi padre murió producto de una enfermedad cuando éramos pequeños, por lo que Fausto debía hacer el papel de la cabeza de nuestra familia. Sin embargo, el muy cobarde nunca desempeño bien su papel. Siempre tuve que estar ahí presente cuando los demás muggles lo maltrataban por ser una persona del infortunio. No hacía más que llorar.

Banner hizo una pausa mientras Albus veía que en sus ojos rojos no había más que rencor.

\- Un día, el jefe de esa pútrida aldea nos dio un ultimátum – continuo su relato – O nos íbamos del pueblo por nuestra propia voluntad o nos quemarían vivos en nuestra propia casa. Mi madre, una bruja con grandes poderes mágicos pero de corazón muy blando, acepto irse sin más por "el bien de la familia". Así que fuimos exiliados al bosque de Wistman, más allá del rio tormentoso, viviendo en la miseria; Hubo momentos que no había nada que comer ni teníamos fuerzas suficientes para poder hacer magia. Pero Fausto hayo la forma. Su ojo rojo, marcado por el infortunio, le proporcionaba una magia casi ilimitada. Así que, el solo fue al pueblo a hurtar algo para comer. No hace falta decir que lo descubrieron y le dieron una buena tunda por ladrón. Por estúpido, lo apalearon hasta dejarlo medio muerto a las orillas del rio. Mi hermano pequeño Cadmus fue quien lo encontró. Pobre desgraciado. Culpaba a Fausto de todas nuestras desgracias y de la muerte de nuestra madre, quien no resistió la hambruna. Fue cuando nos abandonó para seguir su propia vida. En cambio, Ignotus se quedó a "cuidar de nosotros dos".

Albus aun recordaba las voces y el hombre colgado en una cabaña. Un intenso escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda.

\- Sin embargo, a esos imbéciles no les bastaba habernos exiliado – siguió narrando – Muchos de ellos cruzaban los límites del bosque para solo mortificarnos. Muchas veces quise matarlos y empalarlos a la entrada del bosque para que nadie se atreviese más a cruzarlo. Pero, al igual que mi madre, Ignotus sentía pena por esos miserables que estaban sumidos en la ignorancia, lo que me impedía torturarlos. Y Fausto solo se dedicaba a ocultarse en el sótano, como una rata. La golpiza que le habían dado hacía temerle a cualquiera del exterior. Por muchos meses se quedó ahí… hasta ese día.

Una sonrisa bastante macabra se dibujó en el rostro de Banner mientras Albus predecía que algo malo seguiría.

\- Un día, volvieron los granujas a molestarnos. Lograron entrar a la casa. Ignotus y yo nos encontrábamos muy débiles para impedírselos. Y estaba seguro que moriría desangrado, al igual que Ignotus, hasta que apareció Fausto. No recuerdo bien lo que paso, pero ese día Fausto logro matarlos a ese grupo y colgó sus cuerpos a la entrada del pueblo. Por primera vez, Fausto tomaba cartas en el asunto y nos daba algo de paz; Después ese evento, Fausto nos contó su secreto. Durante meses había leído los manuscritos de nuestro padre y a aprender a controlar su poder. Más aun, había tenido una epifanía. ¡El mundo sería limpiado de quienes no merecían la vida! Desde ese momento, supe que debía acompañarlo en su misión de limpiar este mundo…

\- ¡Lo que estás diciendo son disparates! – interrumpió Albus, aun sin creer las palabras de Banner.

\- No lo son, mocoso – ratifico Banner – Durante tres años, Fausto y yo planeamos con cuidado cada detalle nuestra misión, creando el arma más poderosa con su ojo mágico: el Atrum. No obstante, aún era inestable para que uno solo lo manejase. Así que decidió dividirlo a la mitad, creando con una de ellas las tres reliquias; Al estabilizar su poder, logro lo que otro mago no habría hecho en años: crear una puerta hacia mundos en donde ningún mortal había pisado. El poder de los Dioses estaba al alcance de una mano, al igual que el inframundo. Un ejército de miles y miles de criaturas sin culpa para crear el caos.

Albus noto cierta voz melosa cuando Banner menciono a las criatura del abismo. Ciertamente, el hombre estaba loco y le daban nauseas el cariño que sentía.

\- Fausto era un genio, debo admitirlo – continúo Banner – pero cometió un gran error al haber confiado en ellos. Le insistí que yo podía hacerme cargo de las reliquias de la familia. Sin embargo, creyó más prudente que cada uno de nosotros tuviera una. Por mi esfuerzo y mi lealtad, me dio la varita de sauco. A Ignotus, por cuidarnos, recibió la capa y, al traidor de Cadmus, le regalo la piedra de la resurrección – entonces, Albus vio a Banner por primera vez bastante irritado – Ese granuja, a pesar de que nos abandonó para irse detrás de la hija del jefe del pueblo y formar una armoniosa familia, Fausto le regalo una preciada reliquia entre las burlas e insultos de Cadmus.

Luego, Albus vio las manos de Banner. El hombre había apretado tanto el puño que lo hizo sangrar. Por un minuto trato de calmarse y el muchacho miraba con cuidado a Fenrir, quien parecía tan asustado como él, ya que tenía las sospechas de que iba a descargar su ira contra alguien. No obstante, no lo hizo. Solo miro al vacío de la cámara y siguió su historia:

\- Tiempo después, ese imbécil recibió lo que merecía. El perro traidor volvió con la cola entre las patas, pidiendo ayuda para salvar a su amada. En esos tiempos, nada podía hacerse con aquella enfermedad y deduzco que Fausto sabia lo que pasaría con ella. La muerte llego a su puerta y Cadmus enloqueció. Ni siquiera pudo hacerse cargo de su hijo, por lo que sus abuelos terminaron criándolo hasta que su hora también les llego. Ignotus se apiado de ese mocoso _squib_ y lo crio como suyo en nuestra casa; Los años pasaron y Fausto predijo que el día se acercaba. ¡Al fin limpiaríamos este mundo de los inmundos pecadores y se haría justicia! Todos los preparativos estaban listos y la voluntad de Fausto era inquebrantable. Hasta que apareció…

Banner hizo una mueca de desagrado y odio. El muchacho vio que la mano del hombre no paraba de gotear de aquel hilo de sangre.

\- Una sacerdotisa visito el pueblo, con la excusa de "traer la paz". ¡Ja! Idiota, bien sabía yo que sus intenciones era buscar a Fausto, ya que los rumores de que había creado un portal entre el mundo de los dioses se habían esparcido por toda la región. Ella temía de lo que pudiese hacer, por lo que persuadió a Fausto para no dejar caer las bestias. Y no fue la única. Ignotus descubrió nuestro plan e intento hacer que paráramos con los preparativos; Yo nunca dude de mi destino pero Fausto, en el último momento, se arrepintió. Esa sucia muggle le lavo el cerebro y le hizo creer que su deber no era crear el caos sino evitarlo. Había vuelto el cobarde de hace años atrás e intento ocultar las reliquias con la ayuda de Ignotus. Pero, como un día me menciono Fausto, la magia deja rastros, por lo que no fue problema en encontrarlas… Quitarle a Cadmus la piedra no fue un reto.

\- Lo mataste… – le interrumpió Albus, tratando de no acordarse del hombre colgado.

\- No, no lo hice – respondió Banner, con una mueca socarrona – los efectos de aquella piedra lo tenían embobado. Solo tuve que recordarle la realidad. Solo un pequeño empujón hacia el vacío y él, por su propia voluntad, me entrego la piedra; Ignotus, por otro lado, era un reto. La capa le permitía ocultarse a la perfección y Fausto le había confiado el Atrum. Tuve que ensuciarme las manos muchas veces – a Albus se le congelo la sangre al escucharlo – hasta tuve que torturar a Fausto para me dijera su paradero.

\- Pero nunca lo hizo – apresuro a decir Albus, satisfecho de las agallas del guardián.

\- No, no lo hizo – confirmo Banner, con una rabia en el rostro que hizo sonreír al muchacho – pero atrape a esa rata con el truco más simple del mundo: use a ese mocoso _squib_. ¡Qué ironía! – exclamo el hombre viendo al niño, volviendo a su buen humor – ¡Y la historia vuelve a repetirse! Dentro poco volveré a poseer todas las reliquias gracias a su descendencia y Fausto no volverá a intervenir.

En ese momento, Albus vio como Banner se jactaba de su indiscutible victoria mientras un vacío en sus entrañas le indicaba el miedo de lo que podía suceder más adelante.

….

La casa de los Potter era un caos. Había, por lo menos, veinte Aurors resguardando la seguridad de los miembros de la familia, por lo que complicaba las cosas para Harry. Por orden del actual ministro, nadie de la casa podía salir y eso incluía a su persona. Se vio con aquella sorpresa al regresar de Hogwarts y nada podía hacer. Habían puesto una barrera protectora alrededor de la casa, por lo que aparecerse era inútil dentro de ella. La puerta principal estaba resguardada y batirse a duelo con ellos era un desperdicio de energía y tiempo. Debía escapar sin ser visto.

En ese preciso momento, Harry se encontraba con su mujer y sus dos hijos en el salón, a esperas de noticias del escuadrón de búsqueda con la compañía de cuatro Aurors que custodiaban ese lugar de la casa. Los demás estaban distribuidos por el pasillo principal, la escalera y la planta alta. Harry se encontraba desesperado, haciéndolo ver en un tic con su pie, el cual golpeaba una y otra vez la alfombra. Debía ir al dormitorio de James, tomar la capa de invisibilidad e irse al bosque de Wistman. Le quedaba menos de una hora. No obstante, si caminaba fuera de la sala de estar, uno de los Aurors lo seguía. Lo había comprobado al ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua para su mujer.

Reviso sus bolsillos de la túnica. La varita del sauco y la piedra de resurrección seguían ahí. Analizo bien las rondas de cada Aurors. Ninguno de los que estaba en la sala bajaba la guardia. Harry maldijo a sus adentros. Alguien debió decirles que tuviesen especial cuidado con él, ya que uno de ellos no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Y Harry lo conocía muy bien. Henry Douglas había sido uno de sus compañeros y debía admitir que su relación no era muy buena entre ellos. Después de todo, él había sido el otro candidato para ser el jefe de Seguridad Mágica. Llevaba dos años más que Harry en el campo y su logística era bastante eficaz en algunos de los casos de captura de Mortífagos. Sin embargo, Harry sabía cuál era su lema: "El fin justifica los medios". En dos ocasiones sorprendió a un escuadrón de Aurors al mando de Douglas torturando a testigos para saber el paradero de los prófugos. Aunque Harry lo reporto ante los superiores, su antecesor decidió guardar silencio y la información quedó bajo llave, haciendo que todo el departamento se dividiera entre los que apoyaba a Douglas y a él. Y la gran mayoría de los que estaban ahí eran simpatizantes de su oponente.

De repente, las flamas verdes se avivaron dentro de su chimenea, haciendo aparecer a Ron con tres Aurors más. Sin importar que estuviesen murmurando Douglas a otro Aurors, Ron abrazo a su hermana y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Harry en símbolo de apoyo.

\- ¿Alguna noticia? – le pregunto Ron a su cuñado en voz baja.

Harry negó con la cabeza y Ginny intentaba darles algo de fuerzas a sus otros dos hijos, quienes aún estaban en estado de shock. Sobre todo Lily. Harry hubiese deseado que nunca hubiera visto aquel crimen.

\- Acompáñame a la cocina – le dijo Harry, al asaltarlo una idea.

\- Ajax y Cass, vayan con ellos – ordeno Douglas.

Ron miro a Douglas con cara de pocos amigos mientras iba en compañía de Harry y los dos escoltas, pero poco le importo al rival de su cuñado.

\- Juro que uno de estos días le daré un golpe a ese sujeto – murmuro entre dientes Ron.

\- No cambiaras nada con ello – le comento su cuñado cuando agitaba la varita para hacer té mientras miraba a los dos Aurors que se encontraban a la entrada de la cocina.

Harry observo bien a ambos e inquirió que Ajax era aún novato en lo que era la vigía. Parecía bastante aburrido. Muchas veces miraba el piso para solo ver el azulejo. Blanco fácil, pensó Harry. Su compañero Cass era otra historia. Mantenía la guardia alta y los observaba con la misma avidez que Douglas. Aun así, Harry sabía que no era tan bueno en combate. Ron se lo había comentado varias veces, ya que en más de una misión le toco trabajar con él. Tuvo que salvarle el cuello en distintas ocasiones.

\- Sole artisd – murmuro Harry en un tono tan inaudible que apenas Ron lo escucho.

Su cuñado lo quedo viendo por un segundo, entendiendo de sobra lo que quiso decir. Harry echo un vistazo rápido a las dos tazas de té recién preparadas.

\- Amicneso lesamarred – mascullo Harry en el mismo tono y tan rápido posible para que ambos celadores no le entendieran – rilasa emaduyay.

\- ¿Euqrop? – pregunto Ron de manera apresurada al ver que los dos Aurors estaban poniendo atención en la conversación.

\- Rovafrop – insistió Harry entre dientes.

Ron dio un suspiro y cambio un poco la expresión tensa que tenía plasmada en la cara para que no sospecharan mientras Harry invocaba, en silencio, su capa. Sintió el leve _fru fru_ del armario de la cocina y que fue a parar a su mano. Cass, aun sin reaccionar con su varita, estuvo a punto de alzar la voz cuando Ron fingió que tropezaba y le lanzo una de las tazas de té a su persona. El líquido hirviendo le cayó en la cabeza mientras que su compañero Ajax le ayudaba a limpiarse. Era el momento, pensó Harry al ponerse aquella capa y salir a hurtadillas. Bajo la capa, Harry vio como Ron noqueaba con la varita a ambos novatos y los encerraba en el armario de la cocina, susurrando un "vámonos" para ir a la chimenea y fingir que había dejado a su cuñado solo con ambos.

A hurtadillas, acompaño a Ron a la sala, despidiéndose de Ginny, dándole la excusa de darle noticias a Hermione. Entonces, cuando Harry tenía un pie en su chimenea, Douglas noto que no andaba bien. Sin embargo, aunque este le grito que no se moviera, Ron soltó el polvo _flu_ y se fue junto a Harry. ¡Al fin había salido! Vio su reloj de mano. Le quedaba media hora. Sin darles una explicación a sus amigos que lo miraban extrañado, Harry salió de la casa de Ron y Hermione para desaparecer ante sus ojos, con las tres reliquias de la muerte en su poder.

….

\- Te quedan dos preguntas – anuncio Banner.

Albus debía pensar bien esta vez. Aunque cada vez quedaba menos para que su padre viniese, no sabía exactamente cuánto. Miro a Banner, a Fenrir y a Bellatrix (esta última tenia fija la vista en su persona con aquellos ojos penetrantes y asesinos). Aún tenía muchas preguntas sobre aquellos tres personajes. Sin embargo, no tenía más que dos preguntas, así que decidió ir al grano con una interrogante que la tenía atorada desde hace meses:

\- Estuviste casi un año en el castillo, nos secuestraste a mí y a mi amigo – empezó a hablar Albus dirigiéndose a Banner, quien escuchaba atentamente – estuviste a punto de matarnos pero en el último nos liberaste. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Banner cambio de semblante a una más seria. Albus dedujo que había tocado un tema que no le agradaba. Una mirada gélida se posó en el muchacho de ojos verdes, intentando ver algo que Albus no tenía conocimiento.

\- Porque no era yo – respondió al fin después de un largo silencio – era ese otro sujeto.

\- Estabas ahí cuando mandaste a tu secuaz a despedazar a mis amigos y cambiaste de parecer – le apunto Albus – claro que eras tú…

\- La mente y el alma no eran las mismas, mocoso – interrumpió con aspereza el hombre de ojos rojos – Tengo la desgracia de compartir el mismo cuerpo con ese otro sujeto.

Albus lo quedo mirando con recelo. El muchacho aun creía que lo estaba inventando, por lo que declaro:

\- Mentiroso.

\- Es la verdad – reafirmo el hombre de ojos rojos – el otro mortal que conociste en el castillo, Antioch Banner, Matt o como se haga llamar, en realidad nunca existió. Este cuerpo fue creado con un propósito, el cual es solo para crear el caos. Era el cuerpo perfecto para mi – Albus noto una mueca indescriptible del hombre encapuchado – Desafortunadamente y por alguna razón, este cuerpo creo mente y voluntad propia. Tuve muchos problemas al principio en controlarlo. Se resistía cada vez más al pasar los años. Tenía agallas, debo admitirlo – luego una sonrisa agria se dibujó en su cara – pero nunca noto los recuerdos falsos que le implante. El creía que esa noche se encontraba lejos de la desgracia… iluso…

La curiosidad de Albus estuvo por encima de sus temores. ¿Un cuerpo creado? ¿Recuerdos falsos de "esa noche"? En ese momento, Fenrir se rio, como si hubiera hecho alguna "travesura".

\- ¿De qué noche estás hablando? – preguntó el muchacho, ya no aguantando más.

\- Una noche de luna llena en la que yo y Fenrir decidimos deshacer cada lazo que tenía ese sujeto – respondió el hombre – una noche en que hice destrozar la única amistad de su corta existencia. Aunque debo darle crédito a Fenrir – en ese momento, Albus vio cómo se erguía con orgullo de los actos descritos – esa manera de despellejar a ese chico con aquel hombre fue todo un espectáculo.

\- Aún recuerdo aquella sangre correr – menciono Fenrir con una ternura asquerosa – esa noche nunca me había sentido más vivo en tanto años. ¡Y mayor provecho no pude sacar de esa noche! Hasta pude realizar mi pequeño experimento con su hermano menor.

Albus se estremeció al recordar como Fenrir llamaba a Michael aquella noche en el bosque: "mi pequeño experimento", seguido de la vez que el muchacho rubio les había mencionado como habían muerto su hermano y padre. Sintió odio y una rabia iracunda contra aquellos dos personajes que se jactaban de sus obras tan horrendas.

\- ¡BASTARDO! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – grito a todo pulmón Albus a ambos – ¡LE DESGRACIASTE LA VIDA A MICHAEL!

\- Ese mocoso se la desgracio solo por ser un entrometido – le dijo el hombre de ojos rojos con aquella boca viperina – siempre rondando por ahí, como una mosca. Siempre fue un maleducado y un salvaje. Mayores cambios no realizo Fenrir al morderlo. Ahora – y volvió a mirar a Albus con gran interés – ¿Me dirás lo que fue lo que te conto Fausto?

….

Harry se encontraba caminando por el prado por el cual una vez camino en compañía de su cuñado con su hijo, aquella vez que visito a un amigo. Esa noche, el cielo se encontraba totalmente estrellado y a media luna. Para cualquiera, era un espectáculo hermoso pero, para Harry, no. Se estremecía con cada sonido de las hojas. Se asustaba con el más mínimo ruido y miraba hacia todos lados como un paranoico. Se sentía ofuscado y, a la vez, frustrado. Aun no encontraba los límites mencionados por aquel hombre. Hizo memoria por donde dar el próximo paso entre tanta confusión en su cabeza. Trato de calmarse. Serenarse un momento. De nada servía tener un enredo caótico en su mente en aquellos momentos. Debía armar un plan antes de la hora. Miro su reloj de mano. Solo le quedaban diez minutos.

Camino hasta donde sus recuerdos lo guiaron. Vio las luces del pueblo de Baskerville a lo lejos y las casas de su alrededor, siendo la más remota el hogar de la señora Smith… mentalizo el pórtico de la mujer, giro sobre sí mismo y apareció ante aquella casa de madera. Harry asumió que alguien lo había escuchado cuando se abrió la puerta de par en par, haciendo ver a dos chicos. Uno era Antonie y la otra era la niña de ojos bicolores. La cara de sorpresa del muchacho de piel centrina se hizo notar al instante, al igual que la cara de confusión de la muchacha.

\- ¡Señor Potter! – exclamo Antonie – ¿Qué…?

\- Necesito tu ayuda – le dijo Harry intentando de conservar la poca cordura que le quedaba – es urgente. Albus fue capturado por Banner.

Antonie se quedó mudo por unos momentos, tratando de procesar la noticia mientras la chica se tapó la boca en símbolo de preocupación. Entonces, los ojos negros del muchacho se encontraron con los ojos verdes de Harry. Por un momento, pensó en aquella mirada de aquel hombre años atrás.

\- Entre – dijo de repente el muchacho.

Harry cruzo el umbral de la puerta ante la mirada confusa de la señora Smith, quien se encontraba escuchando desde la sala de estar.

\- ¿Qué necesita? – pregunto Antonie con una ceñuda expresión.

\- Tu varita – respondió Harry – y cualquier otro objeto que tengas en la casa. De preferencia, un collar.

El muchacho fue a lo más recóndito de la casa y en menos de un minuto le otorgo su varita. Luego, le pidió prestado a su madre un collar que tenía puesto. Sin mayor problema, la señora Smith le presto.

Señor Potter, ¿para qué necesita esto? – le pregunto la señora Smith.

\- Este – dijo Harry mostrando la varita de Antonie – será una pequeña distracción y el collar, mi boleto de salida.

Acto seguido, Harry saco la varita del sauco con la varita de fénix. Miro detenidamente la apariencia de esta primera y logro transformar la varita del muchacho a una exactamente igual que la legendaria varita. Puso la original en un bolsillo aparte de su túnica mientras colocaba la falsa con las otras dos reliquias. Luego, con el agitar de su varita de fénix, convirtió el collar en un traslador. Miro su reloj. Doce menos cinco. Había logrado hacerlo antes de la hora indicada, pensó Harry al ponerse el collar en su cuello y lo ocultaba bajo su ropa.

\- Antonie, necesito que envíes una carta a esta dirección – Harry hizo aparecer una hoja con algo escrito mientras el muchacho le ponía especial atención – diciendo de mi parte que vengan enseguida.

\- Entendido – asintió Antonie.

Sin decir más, Harry salió de la casa corriendo hacia los límites del bosque. Tres minutos. Su corazón latía desesperado, sin saber aún que lo esperaba. Dos minutos. Se apoyó sobre el tronco viejo de algún pino para recuperar el aliento. Un minuto. Miro hacia todos lados para saber si alguien estaba por ahí. Menos de treinta segundo. El silencio reinaba mientras las estrellas brillaban, iluminando esa noche veraniega. Tres, dos, uno…

\- Excelente – se oyó a las espaldas de Harry – llegas a tiempo, Potter.

Harry volteo para ver la sombra de Banner mientras este alzaba las manos y lo trasportaba a la absoluta oscuridad. El hombre de ojos verdes solo podía recordar algo de aquel viaje. Silencio. Un inquietante silencio. Y más inquietante aun con la ceguera. No sabía dónde pisar. Ni tampoco si estaba respirando. Por un momento se sofocó por tanta oscuridad. Sudaba en frio a mares. Si no fuera por el miedo y la sofocación, juraría que ya se encontraba muerto.

Entonces, de un momento a otro, Harry se hallaba parado en una cámara rocosa, con las piernas temblorosas como una gelatina. Miro a su alrededor. Vio a las tres personas encapuchadas que había divisado entre la muchedumbre asustada del callejón Diagon. Y, por último, encontró a su hijo. Su cuerpo atado y amordazado flotaba entre ellos. Parecía inconsciente pero no. Harry supo que estaba bajo los efectos de un hechizo al ver la mirada perdida en los ojos de su hijo.

\- Bienvenido a mis aposentos – anuncio Banner bajo la capucha negra – como puedes ver, tu hijo está sano y salvo – indico Banner con su mano izquierda mientras Harry no le perdía la vista – ahora, te toca cumplir con la parte de nuestro trato, Potter.

El hombre de la cicatriz en forma de rayo saco de su bolsillo una varita, capa y la piedra. Se las mostro a Banner y, por un instante, Harry juraba que había visto en sus ojos rojos un destello de profundo deseo.

\- Déjalas sobre el piso y aléjate de ellas – ordeno el infeliz.

\- Antes, libera a mi hijo del hechizo – demando Harry, poniendo una mano en su bolsillo, donde tenía la varita del fénix.

\- ¿Piensas batirte en duelo si no lo hago? – insinuó Banner en tono de burla.

\- Lo que sea necesario – confirmo Harry sin retroceder.

\- Está bien

Acto seguido, Banner alza sus manos e intenta encestarle una maldición contra su cuerpo. Harry lo esquivo lo más rápido posible y alzo su varita de fénix para aturdirlo. Mientras más tiempo este inconsciente, mejor para él. No obstante, tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima a sus otros dos secuaces. La figura de estatura intermedia parecía impaciente en que terminara.

En ese momento, Banner esquivo el encantamiento, dando una pirueta en el aire. Hizo otro movimiento con sus manos y pronuncio algo en lenguaje desconocido, provocando que un bloque de roca lo golpeara en el estómago. Para cuando Harry retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, vio que haría lo mismo aquel sujeto, apuntando a su cabeza.

 _\- ¡Bombardeo!_ – grito Harry con el poco aire que le quedaba.

Entonces, una explosión retumbo en toda la cámara, impactando en las piernas de Banner. Un grito de dolor le indico a Harry que había dado en el blanco entre tanto polvo suspendido en el aire. Con cautela, se acercó al demente con la varita en alto. Cuando se disipo un poco el polvo, vio a Banner tirado, con las piernas destrozadas literalmente hasta la altura del muslo, con sangre derramada en la mayoría de la túnica. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y chillaba como un puerco. Ojo por ojo, se dijo Harry al recordar la paliza en el bosque prohibido.

\- Bien – comenzó a hablar Harry, acercándose con más confianza a aquel sujeto – ya que no puedes moverte, evitare los rodeos, Banner. Libera a mi hijo.

\- No me llames… así… - dijo de repente Banner.

\- ¿Entonces, como prefieres que te llame? – pregunto Harry con cierto desdén – ¿Matt?

\- Antioch… Peverell… - murmuro.

Harry quedo helado. Aquel nombre no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba. Y menos el apellido, puesto que sus ancestros habían pertenecido a aquella familia.

De manera repentina, Antioch lo desarmo al salir disparado un hechizo de sus manos. Mientras Harry retrocedía, veía como Banner se estremecía. No de dolor. Ni miedo. Era de risa.

\- Que sencillo fue engañarte – declaro Antioch mientras una ráfaga de humo rodeaba lo que quedaba de sus piernas – demasiado sencillo.

Después que la ráfaga estuviese menos de un minuto rodeándolo, Harry vio cómo se elevaba sobre el suelo rocoso y sus piernas volvían a tener sustento. Entonces, contemplo con asombro que sus piernas habían regresado a la normalidad.

\- Ahora, puedo declararme como el dueño legítimo de la varita del sauco – proclamo Antioch triunfante.

Mierda, pensó Harry al momento de retroceder, Antioch sabia como obtener la varita del sauco. Sin embargo, algo no encajaba. Si solo quería eso y tenía la suficiente magia para matarlo, ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Su respuesta vino cuando, a viva voz, dijo:

\- ¡Eh! ¡Bellatrix! ¡Para que no digo que no cumplo mi palabra! ¡Es todo tuyo!

Haciendo acto de presencia, uno de los encapuchados dio varios pasos hacia Antioch y decidió mostrar su rostro. Harry vio, petrificado y desarmado, a una mujer morena, de parpados gruesos, mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada con una tez blanca, como el marfil. Sin aun poder creerlo, Harry vio a Bellatrix Lestrange tal cual como la recordaba. Sin ningún año encima de su persona. Ni un mísero pelo blanco o arruga. Su cabeza le decía que nada de aquello tenía sentido. Era una broma de mal gusto. Esa mujer debía tener aproximadamente más de setenta años y, sin embargo, estaba como si retrocediera el tiempo en los años que era estudiante en Hogwarts.

\- Después de veinte años, Potter – musito Bellatrix, con una expresión de júbilo mezclada con furia – después de veinte años de dolor y sufrimiento, tengo la oportunidad de cumplir con mi venganza… _¡Crucio!_

Harry se retorció de dolor. Cada musculo se contrajo tanto que lo hizo caer y ponerse en posición fetal. Aquel dolor le era familiar. Aun recordaba la vez en el ministerio. Entonces, entre el dolor, Antioch camino hacia él y hurgo en su bolsillo en donde le había mostrado las reliquias. Envueltas en su capa, el hombre contemplo aquellos objeto como si fuesen su más preciado tesoro.

Entonces, Bellatrix profirió una y otra vez la maldición. Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo con aquel dolor insoportable. Aun esperaba que hiciese una pausa pero no lo hizo. El deleite de la mujer por torturar a otros era muy grande. Lo sabía. Lo sentía en cada rincón de su ser. Hasta pudo ver esa sádica expresión en su rostro en un momento en que sus ojos se abrieron para ver a la mujer y al hombre que disfrutaba su tesoro.

\- Deja… a mi… padre… - escucho cerca de ahí.

La mujer se detuvo de torturarlo y con cierta curiosidad se acercó hacia el cuerpo de Albus.

\- ¿Qué dijiste mocoso? – pregunto Bellatrix con altanería.

\- Deja a… mi padre… - dijo con un hilo de voz Albus.

Harry, aun recuperándose de la sesión de tortura, vio a su hijo aun flotando y con la mirada perdida. No obstante, podía hablar, lo cual no le agrado a Bellatrix.

\- Oye, Antioch – llamo Bellatrix un poco fastidiada – creo que debes hacer el ritual ahora. El hechizo está perdiendo efecto.

\- Interesante – musito Antioch al acercarse y ver el cuerpo parlante – no debería hablar. Pobre niño, aun está consciente. Peor para él. Presenciara su propia muerte.

De repente, Harry salta para tomar su varita y exclama apuntando hacia Bellatrix:

 _\- ¡Desmaius!_

No obstante, la mujer es más rápida y convoca el encantamiento escudo, seguido de un hechizo que le lanzo Antioch para inmovilizar sus piernas. Luego, el dolor insoportable volvió a él como la sensación alarmante de ver a su hijo morir.

\- Mejor preocúpate por tu propio destino, Potter – recomendó Bellatrix con una irrefutable sed de sangre.

Entre la tortura y el dolor, Harry vio que un círculo de luz rojo aparecía debajo del cuerpo flotante de Albus. Acto seguido, como un muñeco de trapo, sus extremidades se extendieron bruscamente, poniéndolo sobre una mesa de piedra que emergía del suelo rocoso. Unas pinzas de piedra agarraron a su hijo de muñecas y tobillos, mostrándolo boca arriba mientras veía su boca moviéndose con dificultad. Fue cuando Antioch, de sus largos ropajes, saco aquella cuchilla con larga hoja y la balanceo de manera peligrosa hacia el pecho de Albus.

\- Hora de salir de tu prisión, preciado Atrum – oyó decir al lunático.

\- ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRE! ¡DEMENTE! – grito Harry desesperado por la situación.

\- ¿No lo permitirás? – imito Bellatrix, entre una risa socarrona e invocando de nuevo la maldición, haciendo que Harry se encogiera aún más por el dolor – fíjate en qué posición estas, Potter. No estás en una situación favorable para ti.

Entonces, en una lengua totalmente desconocida para Harry, Antioch empezó a profetizar alguna especie de himno mientras el cuerpo de su hijo se sacudía con violencia. Sobre todo su pecho. No. De nuevo, no. No volvería a pasar. Resistiendo aquel dolor, le dio una patada a la mujer, haciendo que cayera de espalda. Agarro su varita de fénix y dijo:

 _\- ¡Experlliarmus!_

El hechizo fue tan fuerte que hizo que el cuerpo de Bellatrix volara por los aires y chocara contra la pared de la cámara. En ese momento, el último encapuchado fue en ayuda de la mujer mientras Harry arremetía con todo contra Antioch.

 _\- ¡Impedimenta!_ – grito Harry apuntando a Antioch.

Por un momento, Harry creyó que Antioch estaría inconsciente y aprovecharía el momento para escapar con su hijo pero erro. El hechizo, por alguna razón, revoto y fue a dar contra ambos secuaces, dejándolos sin conocimientos y tirados como cualquier herramienta inservible. Entonces, Harry entendió como lo había desviado. Una de sus manos sujetaba su muñeca con fuerza mientras otra invoco un escudo entre ellos. Uno bastante fuerte para resistir el impacto.

\- No deberías intervenir, sobrinito – dijo Antioch en un tono de impaciencia – y nunca más lo volverás hacer.

Alzo la espada mientras Harry intentaba zafarse de Antioch. Pero era inútil. No sabía qué clase de magia lo dejaba inmovilizado. La hoja estaba apenas rozándole la nariz cuando algo le hizo perder el control de la espada, hasta hacerla volar de sus manos, girando sobre sí misma y clavarse en el suelo empedrado.

\- ¿Qué? – musito Antioch sin comprender mejor la situación.

\- NO TOQUES… A MI PADRE… HIJO DE PUTA – oyó decir a Albus lo bastante claro y alto, con una voz forzada pero tan feroz que parecía rugir.

\- Imposible – mascullo el hombre de ojos rojos – deberías estar totalmente inmovilizado…

\- ¡QUITALES LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA A MI PADRE! – exigió Albus hacia Antioch.

De repente, el círculo rojo se tornó verde en combinación de una luz blanca e hizo expulsar con brusquedad a Antioch, provocando una nube de polvo. En cuanto el hombre de ojos rojos dejo de sujetar su muñeca, Harry pudo moverse con libertad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue a donde se encontraba su hijo.

 _\- ¡Diffindo!_ – exclamo Harry apuntando a las pinzas de piedra.

En el acto, aquellas pinzas que mantenían cautivo a su hijo se desintegraron. Estuvo a punto de tomar a Albus cuando Antioch apareció de la columna de humo con un semblante bastante peligroso. Tenía la supuesta varita del sauco en sus manos pero, en ese instante, la partió en dos e hizo aparecer flamas azules. La rabia broto de su ser. Sabía que no era la original. Debía darse prisa. Harry quiso incorporar a su hijo lo antes posible, al mismo tiempo que Antioch gritaba:

\- ¡POTTER! ¡MALDITO TRAMPOSO!

Entonces, Harry sintió que lo tomaban del cuello y lo elevaban por los aires. El aire se le corto tan abruptamente que perdía el conocimiento con lentitud por la asfixia.

\- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?! ¡BASTARDO! – vocifero Antioch – ¡MI VARITA DE SAUCO! ¡¿DÓNDE LA ESCONDISTE?! ¡ESTA NO ES MI VARITA!

\- Púdrete – alcanzo a decir Harry con un hilo de voz.

Acto seguido, Antioch lo elevo por varios metros y lo dejo caer varias veces, ante la mirada rabiosa de su hijo.

\- ¡Déjalo! – le grito Albus mientras se recobraba de las maldiciones hechas por aquel hombre.

\- ¡MI VARITA! – volvía a rugir Antioch - ¡DAME MI VARITA!

Fue cuando, en el trigésimo golpe contra el suelo, saltaron dos varitas del bolsillo de su padre. Harry vio con horror que una de ellas era la que quería. En cuanto la vio saltar por los aires, Antioch dejo su cuerpo en paz y tomo su preciado tesoro. Entre moretones y sangre que escurría por su rostro, Harry pudo contemplar al lunático de Antioch dirigirse hacia él. Iba a matarlo. Sabía que iba hacerlo. Había una expresión asesina en su rostro.

\- Pagaras por tu insolencia – mascullo Antioch.

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE LO DEJARAS! ¡IMBECIL! – grito su hijo a lo lejos.

Otro destello golpeo a Antioch hasta hacerle perder de las manos la varita de sauco. Harry apenas giro la cabeza pero pudo ver a Albus que había recogido su varita de fénix y le apuntaba al bastardo. Una mirada fría y calculadora se posó sobre su hijo. Harry sabía lo que significaba…

\- Corre – alzo la voz Harry lo más que pudo dirigiéndose Albus – ¡Corre!

\- ¡No voy a dejarte aquí! – afirmo su hijo aun con la varita en la mano.

\- ¡Es una orden! ¡Corre! – le grito su padre al ver que no movía ningún musculo ante la amenaza latente de Antioch, quien se acercaba cada vez al muchacho.

\- Es inútil escapar – mascullo Antioch.

\- Tiene razón – oyó una voz en toda la cámara y a Harry le era bastante familiar – Es inútil escapar.

Entonces, vio algo extraño que le pasaba a su hijo. Bajo su guardia y los ojos verdes solo transmitían frialdad. Ninguna emoción. Como aquella vez, Albus volvía a ser poseído por aquel personaje llamado Fausto.

\- Así que te soltó tu carcelero – murmuro Antioch apretando el puño.

\- Ni él pudo negar que debía dejarme ir – dijo una voz ajena a su hijo.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con tan poca magia? – pregunto Antioch en un tono tan burlón – hasta este sujeto – apunto a Harry – podría vencerte fácilmente.

\- No hare nada – sentencio Fausto – Por otro lado, Albus quiere que pagues. Así que…

De pronto, el aura verde entre destellos blancos volvió a rodear el cuerpo de su hijo, haciendo que Antioch retrocediera con cautela. Harry vio en su rostro una mezcla de ira y miedo. Entonces, aclarando un poco su garganta, aquel personaje en el cuerpo de Albus recito:

 _Lazo ancestral que ata lo bueno y lo malo_

 _Emerge de la tierra y el cielo para escuchar mi llamado_

 _Une lo que fue dividido y proclama armonía en todo su esplendor._

 _Une lo que fue quebrado y restaura lo que fue corrompido_

 _¡Une mente, cuerpo y alma para deshacer el caos!_

Como si fuese un imán, Harry pudo ver que las tres reliquias asistieron en su ayuda. Y no fue lo único. Pronto vio que la capa protegía a su hijo y se convertía en una majestuosa túnica. Luego la piedra de resurrección se unía a la capa para sujetarle la capucha de la túnica. Por último, la varita del sauco se transformó en lo más impensable: era una guadaña con un filo de metal y otro de madera. Cada uno en un extremo. Era más grande que su propio hijo. Incluso más grande que él. Hasta estaba seguro que era tan grande como Hagrid. Y solo lo tomaba con una de sus pequeñas manos.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Albus se movió con tanta agilidad que hasta al mismo Antioch le costó bloquear el golpe de la cuchilla metálica. Al demente le costó una leve cortada en su antebrazo. Acto seguido, el desconocido hizo que Albus girara sobre sí mismo e hiciera una acrobacia en el aire, yéndose en picada contra Antioch. Esa vez reacciono bien y el hombre de ojos rojos pudo contraatacar, lanzándole un hechizo de manera furtiva, acabando en una explosión y una cortina de polvo. Por unos segundos a Harry le dio un vuelco en el corazón al imaginarse que había dado en el blanco. Pero no lo hizo. Aquel sujeto llamado Fausto hizo que Albus alzara la guadaña para darle un golpe en el hígado con la parte del bastón, seguido de una patada contundente en pleno rostro. Harry vio como le había roto la nariz y la sangre se derramaba sobre el piso.

Antioch se encogió de dolor, intentando recuperar el aliento y murmurando algo entre dientes, apareciendo de la nada un torbellino de fuego, dirigido hacia Albus. Se acercó con tal velocidad que su hijo solo pudo cubrirse con la túnica, desapareciendo entre las llamas. Antioch se acercó una vez que el fuego ceso. Miro hacia todos lados en búsqueda de su objetivo mientras tocaba su nariz para volverla a la normalidad.

\- Sal de donde quiera que estés – exigió Antioch, limpiándose la sangre de la cara.

En ese momento, Harry escucho unos pasos acercándose a él y sintió una mano tocando su hombro.

\- No digas nada – se oyó en su cabeza – voy a curarte para que puedas moverte.

En menos de cinco segundos, Harry sintió un efecto indescriptible dentro de él. Su cuerpo torturado y magullado había vuelto a la normalidad. Sus músculos y huesos habían recuperado su vitalidad. Acto seguido, a paso marcado, Harry oyó que se dirigía a Antioch, apareciendo cuando estaba a punto de encestar el golpe en su cara nuevamente. Entonces, Harry se fijó la cuchilla estaba a punto de cortarle el ojo. De hecho, cada golpe que daba. Uno tras otro (y que Antioch esquivaba con dificultad) iban directo a sus ojos. Hubo un momento en que lanzo la guadaña como un boomerang para cortarle la cabeza pero Antioch se hizo hacia atrás y golpeo aquel objeto con su brazos bastante fastidiado.

\- ¡¿Es lo único que tienes?! – exclamo Antioch tras bloquear el último golpe.

De repente, Harry ve que la guadaña hace un giro extraño en el aire, devolviéndose hacia su objetivo y desgarrándole la carne de la espalda. Gimió y el dolor fue tal que cayó de rodillas escupiendo sangre. La guadaña volvió a sus manos y estuvo a punto de lograr de dejarlo ciego cuando Antioch toco el suelo con ambas palmas, haciendo que suelo de piedra se destrozara. Harry se puso de pie y corrió lo más lejos del derrumbe pero el lugar se venía abajo. Demonios, pensó el hombre de la cicatriz en forma de rayo, si tan solo tuviese su varita. Para cuando estuvo en un lugar seguro, con asombro, vio a su hijo flotar por los aires, volviendo al ataque contra el hombre de ojos rojos.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando – dijo Harry para sí mientras veía como arrinconaba a Antioch.

Ante la presión de ser atrapado, Antioch le lanzo otro torbellino de fuego, haciendo que Albus retrocediera y desapareciera otra vez. Sin embargo, su estrategia no le funcionó muy bien, ya que en menos de un minuto, apareció cerca de él, temblando y jadeando. Empezaba a toser hasta el punto que se estremeció y escupió sangre.

\- ¡Al! – exclamo Harry, acercándose para socorrerlo.

\- Mierda – farfullo el chico – es demasiado… su cuerpo…

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – le grito Antioch del otro extremo de la cámara – ¡Pelea, Fausto! ¡¿O vas a esconderte de nuevo?!

\- Debemos escapar – murmuro Fausto en el cuerpo de su hijo – ¿aun tienes esa cosa en tu cuello?

\- ¿Cómo lo…? – alcanzo a pronunciar Harry

\- Puedo ver tus recuerdos – respondió Fausto impaciente – y tuviste suerte de que Antioch no revisara más a fondo tu cabeza. ¿Lo tienes o no?

Harry asintió con algo de recelo. No sabía si confiar en ese personaje. Pero en esos momentos, era mejor escucharlo, ya que tenía razón. Debían escapar. En ese momento, profeso algunas palabras en lenguaje desconocido para el y lanzo una niebla tan espesa que Harry apenas podía notar la presencia del cuerpo de su hijo.

\- A la cuenta de tres, activaras esa cosa – le ordeno Fausto agarrándose de la túnica de Harry – yo te ayudare con el escudo que puso Antioch alrededor de la cueva.

\- ¡Sal de ahí, Fausto! – exclamo Antioch, caminando hacia ellos y acortando la distancia con rapidez.

\- Uno, dos… ¡Tres!

En ese momento, Harry agarro a su hijo y tomo el collar que guardaba bajo su túnica, activando el traslador de inmediato. El remolino no se hizo esperar, donde Harry trataba de sujetar lo más fuerte posible el cuerpo de su hijo mientras este hacia lo mismo, escuchando una maldición a sus espaldas que no los alcanzo.

Dejando aquella cueva atrás, Harry y aquel personaje en el cuerpo de su hijo aterrizaron en la entrada de la casa de la señora Smith. El chico no tardo en tener un ataque de tos incontrolable, botando de su boca coágulos de sangre. Cada vez se ponía más pálido que Harry se preocupaba más por la salud de su hijo. En ese momento, la túnica majestuosa junto con el prendedor y la guadaña habían desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un collar en el cuello de Albus con el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte, con la diferencia de que el triángulo se había cristalizado al igual que el círculo y la línea que los dividía estaba bañada en oro. Entonces, por el ruido que provocaba la tos, Antonie los descubrió y ayudo a su amigo a levantarse.

Para cuando lograron sentarlo en el sofá entre la mirada preocupante de Antonie y aquella niña, Harry reparo que la mirada de su hijo había cambiado nuevamente. Volvía ser Albus. Sin embargo, la tos no paraba y el muchacho trataba de taparse la boca con la manga de su ropa, dejándola manchada de sangre. Maldita sea, farfullo mentalmente Harry, ¿Qué clase de maldición le habrán hecho durante el duelo?

De repente, la señora Smith fue corriendo al fondo de la casa y no tardo en traer un vaso lleno de un líquido transparente y viscoso al mismo tiempo que oían voces desde afuera. Harry se alivió al ver a Ron y a Hermione entrando a la casa en compañía de la chica, quien los miraba con curiosidad pero no se atrevió a hablar. Antes de que le contara sobre lo sucedido, Harry vio a la señora Smith dándole a Albus aquella sustancia con mirada seria.

\- Bébelo – le dijo sin más la mujer de ojos ámbar ante la mirada confusa de Albus – te mejoraras.

\- Mamá, no creo que… – opino Antonie, teniendo todo el tacto de no ofenderla.

\- Solo bébelo – insistió la señora Smith.

Antes de que Harry lo impidiera o algunos de los magos adultos presentes hiciesen lo mismo, Albus se tragó aquel líquido sin chistar. Hizo una expresión de asco, intentando no hacer ahorcadas. Sin embargo, todos notaron que la tos paro de inmediato.

\- Sé que es amarga – le comento la señora Smith al quitarle el vaso de las manos a Albus e ir hacia la cocina – pero es efectiva.

\- Disculpe pero, ¿Qué le dio a mi sobrino? – pregunto Hermione intrigada por los efectos inmediatos de aquel brebaje cuando la señora Smith volvió a la sala.

\- Solo un remedio casero – se limitó a responder la mujer de ojos ámbar.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron entre ellos mientras descansaba un poco en el sofá hasta que un grupo de Aurors apareció irrumpiendo lo poco de paz que habían logrado, donde Douglas exigía que el jefe de Seguridad Mágica saliera de la casa. Cansado, se levantó del sofá con la intención de cumplir las demandas de Douglas tras pensar que tendría que responder por todos los problemas que había causado.


	14. Capitulo 14: Los Guardianes de Hogwarts

_**Capitulo XIV: Los Guardianes de Hogwarts**_

Aquel 31 de julio, Albus despertó muy cansado de estar postrado en aquella cama. Desde que había llegado a la casa de sus abuelos unas horas después de que había salido con vida él y su padre de la cámara de Antioch, su abuela lo mantenía dentro su habitación y, de preferencia, acostado en aquella cama. Tenía prohibido salir, cosa que no era muy común en ella. Y menos en su abuelo, quien se encargaba de vigilar por las escaleras de aquella majestuosa casa en la granja. Desayuno, almuerzo y cena se la llevaban al cuarto, sumándose de un brebaje especial para que curara cualquier herida interna, el cual no era muy agradable probar.

Era obvio que se preocuparan por él, pensó Albus en algún momento de la noche anterior. Cuando su padre lo trajo solo a él para que no lo atosigara la prensa con preguntas incomodas (la noticia de que había sido secuestrado en pleno callejón Diagon y que fue el mismo sujeto que llevaba prófugo más de dos meses corrió como pólvora), se encontraba muy débil. Sentía que su cuerpo totalmente pulverizado y le dolía el pecho al respirar. Hasta hubo un momento que no pudo más y vomito en la sala, sobre el sofá.

Aun así, se encontraba muy aburrido. De vez en cuando su abuela intentaba conversar con él pero no era lo mismo. Su prima no llegaba hasta la noche con sus tíos y hermano. Además, no podía mandar cartas por medio de una lechuza por temor a que las interceptaran en el camino, por lo que no podía comunicarse con Antonie o con Michael. Hasta extrañaba las bromas pesadas de James y soportaría jugar a las muñecas con Lily en compañía de Wilson. Dio un largo suspiro. Incluso Fausto había desaparecido sin decir nada aquella noche, dejándolo en la absoluta soledad…

Apretó un poco el puño al pensar en el guardián. En los tres días estuvo a dándoles vueltas al asunto, recordando que le había salvado el pellejo una vez más pero, aun así, parte de él se encontraba resentido con Fausto. ¿Por qué le había ocultado todo aquello? ¿Por qué no había sido más directo con él? ¿Por qué le había mentido con respecto a las otras piezas de aquel rompecabezas que completaban el Atrum? ¿Por qué le había ocultado que había sido ancestro de su familia? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Rabioso, lanzo una almohada contra la mesita de noche, el cual choco con un espejo que estaba detrás de aquel mueble y lo hizo caer. El ruido del cristal se escuchó tan fuerte que su abuela fue de inmediato a verlo.

\- Al, ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto su abuela al ver la almohada botada en el suelo con los trozos del espejo.

\- Un accidente, abuela – le mintió Albus – quise acomodar la almohada pero choco con el espejo.

Su abuela no tardo en reparar el desastre y acomodarle bien la almohada. En ese momento, le dedico una sonrisa, como si tratara de animarlo un poco pero solo logro lo contrario. Aun así, intento parecer menos desaminado cuando su abuela le dijo:

\- Sé que estás cansado de estar en cama pero es mejor esperar hasta la noche.

Esperar, pensó con resignación al ver que su abuela salía del cuarto. Para él, las horas se volvieron muy tediosas. Ni siquiera podía leer lo que continuaba de la historieta que le había prestado Tania porque se encontraba en su casa. O leer lo que seguía en aquella libreta (tenía que admitir que sentía bastante curiosidad de la identidad del padre de Antonie). Lo único que le quedaba era mirar por la ventana hacia el jardín que se llenaba nuevamente de gnomos, pensó al salir de la cama y echarse sobre el marco de la ventana

Entonces, a unos metros del jardín, aparece su padre en compañía de un niño de cabello negro, quien miraba curioso a las criaturas del jardín. Forzó un poco la vista y vio que era Antonie, quien se acercó a un gnomo y este le mordió el dedo al intentar sacarlo de su hueco de tierra. Hasta le escucho decir un improperio en contra de aquel gnomo que le hizo sacar la primera carcajada después de varios días en acostado. Vio cómo su abuela los recibía en el jardín mientras Antonie se avergonzaba un poco (asumió que su abuela había escuchado la grosería por lo rojo que estaba). En cuanto entraron, Albus volvió rápidamente a su cama y se acomodó bien. No quería excusas hechas por su abuela para no levantarse después.

Luego de unos cinco minutos, la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Su padre y Antonie entraron, siendo este segundo el más entusiasta en saludar. Albus vio que llevaba una mochila a cuestas, reconociéndola de inmediato. Era suya.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto el señor Potter dejando en el suelo aquella mochila.

\- Mejor – se limitó a contestar Albus y las palabras "aburrido", "harto" y "cansado" venían a su mente.

Su padre lo examino con la mirada mientras Antonie miraba curioso a ambos. Acto seguido, el señor Potter le acomodo la almohada y le revolvió un poco su cabello al acariciarla. Albus había notado cierta mirada extraña en su padre antes que la desviara. Era algo que no era muy común en él. Tenía el leve presentimiento que quería decirle algo. Algo muy importante. Sin embargo, solo aviso:

\- Estaré abajo, con tus abuelos.

Entonces, camino hasta la salida y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Antonie espero a que los pasos por las escaleras se aminoraran para poder conversar con él.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunto Antonie impaciente.

Albus se dedicó a contarle con detalles todo lo que había visto y escuchado aquel día. Desde las tres reliquias que quería hasta su parentesco con Fausto. Hasta su amigo se sorprendió que, de alguna forma, Fausto y Antioch fuesen hermanos. Pero lo más que hizo palidecer a Antonie fue cuando Albus le conto que Michael, en algún momento, había conocido a Antioch pero con otra identidad y, deliberadamente, este segundo ordeno convertirlo en hombre lobo, matando a casi toda su familia.

\- Es un bastardo – mascullo rabioso Antonie.

\- Lo es – lo apoyo Albus – y me da asco ser pariente de ese…

\- ¿Tú crees que Michael lo sepa? – pregunto Antonie preocupado

\- No lo creo – respondió Albus con una mezcla de pesar y alivio – sino, ten por seguro que intentaría vengarse de ese lunático.

Ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que a Albus se le ocurrió preguntar:

\- ¿Por qué venias con mi padre?

\- Hoy fue a mi casa – le respondió Antonie, encogiendo los hombros – para agradecernos a mí y a mi madre por nuestra ayuda. Además, dijo que me debía una varita. Así que me acompaño a comprarme una.

Antonie saco su nueva varita de los bolsillos de su pantalón de tela.

\- También quería saber cómo estabas – añadió Antonie, seguido de una mirada penetrante – Tania no paraba de preguntarme durante los tres días de tu estado.

En cuanto termino la frase, Albus sintió mariposas nuevamente en su estómago, seguido de un calor agradable en su pecho.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto Albus haciéndose el desentendido e intentando sonar lo más natural posible.

\- Si – respondió Antonie cuando se le escapo una carcajada – luego me dijo que te amaba y no dejaba pensar en ti.

\- Que chistoso – dijo Albus con sarcasmo al captar que era una broma.

\- Pero, hablando en serio – dijo Antonie al dejar de reír – estaba preocupada por ti y me pidió noticias tuyas.

Albus lo miro de reojo para ver si era verdad pero, como sabía desde que conocía a Antonie, era un buen mentiroso.

\- Y me menciono algo de una nota y una libreta que te entrego a escondidas – agrego Antonie haciendo memoria.

\- Cierto – se le escapó a Albus al recordar aquella libreta.

Entonces, Albus salió de la cama y fue a buscar la mochila. La abrió y busco a tientas aquella libreta que le había confiado Tania. Sin embargo, registro por todos los bolsillos habidos y por haber, sin ningún éxito.

\- ¡Maldición! Debió caerse de la mochila – murmuro Albus para sí.

\- ¿Qué era? – pregunto intrigado Antonie.

\- Era una libreta de tu madre – le explico Albus – Tania me envió una nota que te lo pasara dentro del comic que me presto. La puse aquí, estoy seguro.

\- ¿Encontró otra? – pregunto Antonie estupefacto.

\- Si – le contesto Albus volviendo a revolver la mochila – Tiene información importante de tu padre.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Antonie frunciendo el ceño.

\- Bueno, leí las primera tres páginas – confeso Albus un poco avergonzado – cuando estaba en tu casa…

\- ¡Pudiste habérmelas pasado! – exclamo Antonie un poco contrariado.

\- Iba hacerlo pero, al día siguiente de que me lo entrego, no hubo tiempo – apresuro a decir Albus para que Antonie no aumentara su enojo – te lo iba a pasar en el tren, en serio.

\- ¿Y dónde se supone que lo dejaste caer? – pregunto Antonie intentando no perder los estribos.

\- En mi cuarto de mi casa – le respondió Albus.

Albus vio cómo su amigo intentaba calmarse. Daba bufidos de vez en cuando y se paseaba por la habitación como si fuese un león enjaulado.

\- Lo encontrare – le dijo Albus para tranquilizarlo – en cuanto vuelva a mi casa…

\- Iré yo a tu cuarto – interrumpió Antonie impaciente – inventare algo a tu padre para ir allá.

Albus no se atrevió a contradecirlo, ya que no quería alterarlo más. En cuanto volvió su padre a la recamara, Antonie puso en marcha su plan y se despidió de Albus con un "adiós" bastante a secas. Era obvio que una parte de él estaba molesto con Albus y no lo culpaba. Había metido la pata y su prima pensó lo mismo cuando bajo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre, después de haberle contado lo sucedido aquella tarde.

\- Creo que está más sentido de que hubieras leído eso sin su permiso que habérselo perdido – razono Rose cuando estaban ambos se encontraban en la cocina, sin nadie a la vista.

\- Ese comentario no me hace sentir mejor, ¿sabes? – le dijo Albus sintiéndose un miserable.

\- Ya se le pasara – le animo un poco su prima – ¿Recuerdas la vez que registre su baúl? Estaba enojado pero después se fue calmando. Hasta somos amigos.

\- Después de varios meses – dijo entre dientes Albus recordando aquel evento sin mucho entusiasmo.

Mientras todos sus tíos, abuelos, primos mayores y hermanos celebraban, Albus no podía evitar preguntarse si había encontrado la libreta. Sino, el muchacho de piel centrina nunca se lo perdonaría. Menos Tania. Viendo que ellos son amigos desde muy pequeños, tenía el presentimiento de que la chica se pondría del lado de Antonie. Se le recogía las tripas al pensar que se enojaría con él o no volvería a confiar en su persona.

\- Sí que le das muchas vueltas al asunto – se oyó una voz a sus espaldas cuando fue al cuarto a acostarse.

Albus se volteó y vio a Fausto bastante magullado. Su cara reflejaba algunos de los golpes de la lucha pasada y su espalda estaba apoyada en la pared. Aun así, sus ojos negros eran tan fríos como siempre.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Albus con la misma frialdad que los ojos del guardián.

\- Deseo hablar contigo – le respondió Fausto aún más serio, cosa que no calmo los ánimos de Albus.

El muchacho de ojos verdes fue hacia la puerta de la recamara para vigilar si había alguien que pudiese escucharlo. No había moros en la costa, por lo que dijo en el tono más moderado posible y controlando su humor de perros:

\- ¿Ahora quieres hablar conmigo?

\- Deseo aclarar las cosas – se explicó Fausto.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Deseas contarme la parte en que creaste esa estupidez para poder destruir toda existencia con ayuda de tu hermano Antioch – dijo Albus en un tono sarcástico mientras Fausto se mantenía su distancia del chico – O tal vez la parte en que, por azares del destino, somos parientes. O cuando me mentiste sobre aquellos objetos peligrosos.

El guardián se mantuvo en silencio y bajo la mirada. Aunque se veía herido por cada palabra que le había lanzado Albus, el muchacho de ojos verdes no se apiado de él. Estaba harto. Bastante cansado de poner su vida en riesgo. Pero más que eso, estaba harto de las mentiras y de las omisiones de los "detalles" que eran importantes para poder evitar caer en las garras de Antioch.

\- Solo escúchame, por favor – le pidió Fausto.

Albus se mantuvo callado y, después de un largo segundo de tensión, le hizo un gesto para que hablara. Si se atrevía a abrir la boca, el muchacho estaba seguro que le gritaría tan fuerte que todos sus parientes despertarían en aquella casa.

\- Hace un tiempo – comenzó a hablar Fausto – te mencione la verdadera razón por la cual había creado el Atrum – en ese momento, Albus iba a contrariarlo pero el guardián adivino lo que quería decir antes de que se lo dijese – es cierto, quería el mundo arder y sumergirse en el caos tanto como Antioch por mi orgullo que quebrantaron, pisotearon y ensuciaron. Quería vengarme de todos los que me hicieron daño alguna vez, hasta de mi propio hermano menor Cadmus. Y, hasta este día, me avergüenzo de ello; Supongo que muchas veces te has preguntado por qué confié en Antioch para crear el Atrum – Albus asintió un poco más calmado mientras lo escuchaba – de la misma forma te pregunto si confiarías en tus hermanos. En esos tiempos, Antioch me defendía de los aldeanos más que cualquier otro de mis hermanos. Era el héroe que admiraba por un valor que yo no poseía para enfrentarlos y estaba en deuda con él. Y poco a poco, como él, me cegó la oscuridad.

Fausto hizo una pausa y Albus pudo ver en aquellos ojos negros llenos de tristeza.

\- Con respecto a las reliquias de la familia Peverell – continuo el guardián – lamento haberte mentido. No quería divulgar su existencia. Menos sabiendo que tu padre las conocía bien.

\- ¿Mi padre sabía de su existencia? ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunto confuso el muchacho de ojos verdes.

\- Hace veinte años, fue clave de su victoria en la batalla contra el mortal que se hacía llamar Voldemort – explico Fausto – uso la varita del sauco en su contra y, de paso, reunió las tres reliquias. Descubrió que era descendiente de mi hermano Ignotus y que su enemigo mortal era descendiente de Cadmus. Es por eso que, cuando Antioch menciono el apellido se sorprendió y pudo reunir las reliquias tan rápido. Él mismo las había escondido por temor a que alguien las usaran mal.

Albus no pudo evitar recordar aquella mirada que se posó sobre el cuándo había traído a Antonie a la casa de sus abuelos. O cuando buscaba desesperadamente el libro de extraño idioma que Fausto había escondido antes que su padre lo examinara a fondo (el guardián estaba obligado a hacerlo o lo castigarían peor).

\- Y sobre nuestro parentesco, fue por la misma razón – continuo Fausto – tu padre es un mago muy astuto, inteligente, valiente y con medios para descubrir la verdad. Terminaría lastimado por Antioch al ser quien había reunido las reliquias de la familia Peverell. Lo supe cuando borre sus memorias al ayudarte por primera vez. Quería evitarle un mal mayor pero supongo que el destino quiso lo contrario.

El muchacho no dijo nada hasta que le pregunto:

\- ¿Es por eso que soy el portador del Atrum?

\- No – respondió Fausto, mirándolo directamente a los ojos – aunque no hubiéramos sido parientes sanguíneos, hubiera sido lo mismo.

\- ¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro de ello? – le interrogo Albus, intrigado por aquel racionamiento.

\- Es un presentimiento que tengo – le contesto Fausto mientras Albus alzaba una ceja, por lo que el guardián se explicó mejor – desde que era mortal, tengo este don, sea para bien o para mal. Antioch te lo dijo, ¿no?

En ese momento, Albus recordó las sospechas de Antioch con respecto a la perdida que tuvo su hermano Cadmus: " _En esos tiempos, nada podía hacerse con aquella enfermedad y deduzco que Fausto sabía lo que pasaría con ella_ ".

\- Cambiando de tema – interrumpió el guardián los pensamiento del muchacho – aun tienes aquel collar, ¿cierto?

Albus saco bajo su polera el reluciente emblema de las reliquias cristalizado y enmarcado en oro.

\- Bien hecho, siempre debes mantenerla contigo – le recomendó Fausto – aquellas reliquias nos serán de mucha utilidad de ahora en adelante.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunto Albus.

\- Otro de mis presentimientos – le respondió Fausto mientras Albus lo miraba un poco fastidiado – y otro consejo para ti: fortalece tu cuerpo y mente. Aprende a batirte en duelo. Para mantener el control del Atrum debes saber controlar su magia y eso requiere tener en equilibrio el cuerpo, tu mente y alma. Cumples con un requisito, por lo que debes trabajar en los otros dos.

\- ¿Pero cómo? – pregunto mareado Albus por tanta información.

\- Aun eres joven, Albus Severus Potter – declaro Fausto – debes aprender lo básico. Cuando tu cuerpo y mente estén preparados, te enseñare a manejar la magia del Atrum.

….

Agosto no fue muy agradable para Albus. Toda la familiar Potter se mudó momentáneamente a la casa de los abuelos Weasley debido al acoso constante de la prensa y a las constantes preguntas que le realizaban a sus padres sobre lo que había pasado en el callejón Diagon seguido del misterioso rescate. El muchacho de ojos verdes aun recordaba a los tres periodistas de " _El Profeta_ " intentando sonsacar algo de información a su padre a salidas de su casa, cuando intentaba poner el equipaje en el auto y estaba de acuerdo con James que nunca, en su corta vida, había visto a su padres responderle a una persona tan furioso y con varita en mano. Hasta su madre perdió los estribos cuando empezaron a inundar de preguntas a Lily. Su hermana aún seguía afectada por el incidente en el callejón Diagon, por lo que la puso muy nerviosa aquellos reporteros. "Discípulos de Rita Skeeter" farfullo su madre en el auto de camino a la granja.

Sin embargo, comparado con los reporteros, los problemas que tenía su padre en el trabajo eran peores. Por lo que pudo escuchar James a escondidas con un par de orejas extensibles a prueba de hechizos silenciadores, al señor Potter lo habían amonestado desde los altos mandos por su "conducta inadecuada" y "haber atacado a colegas", sumándose el hecho de que el responsable de todo aquello había vuelto a escapar. Si no hubiera sido por la apelación de algunos colegas y de su tío Ron, lo hubieran destituido. Sin embargo, lo habían puesto en periodo de prueba. Albus sentía totalmente responsable de ello y creyó que su hermano se lo refregaría en su cara pero solo le dijo:

\- No te preocupes, en menos de un mes todo volverá a ser como antes.

El muchacho de ojos verdes dudaba que fuese así y lo pensó hasta la llegada de su cumpleaños. Nuevamente, toda la familia se había reunido en la casa de los abuelos Weasley. El día 17 de agosto se vio como el único día en que Albus percibió paz total en su padre, lo cual lo alivio un poco. Últimamente, a su padre lo habían cargado con tanto trabajo extra que apenas llegaba a cenar con el resto de la familia Potter. En el caso de su madre, era distinto. Había pedido vacaciones después del secuestro de Albus. James creyó que era para cuidar un poco de Lily pero el muchacho de ojos verdes no estaba muy seguro. A veces, sentía que su madre lo estaba vigilando.

\- Son ideas tuyas – le dijo Rose cuando se reunieron en la noche para celebrar – no creo que tu madre sepa algo.

Sin embargo, aun Albus estaba convencido de que sus padres tenían, de vez en cuando, una mirada inquietante. Hasta oyó una vez unos pasos después de su conversación con Fausto en las afueras de su cuarto. Y a sus doce años recién cumplidos, nadie podía tomarle el pelo. Días después de aquello, el muchacho de ojos verdes había visto a su padre intentando encontrar el collar de las reliquias. Por temor a que lo encontrara en su cuello, se lo paso a Fausto hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Técnicamente, se había hecho el tonto en todo el asunto del secuestro y el collar en su cuello delataría su mentira.

Además, sus ánimos no mejoraban mucho al recordar que su amigo Antonie aún seguía molesto con él, puesto que no le había escrito desde que salió de aquella casa. ¿Habría encontrado la libreta? ¿O simplemente se había esfumado? Cuando habían pasado ya tres días después de su cumpleaños, bajo a la sala una tarde en que el señor Potter había vuelto a casa, exhausto de una jornada laboral. Se sentó a su lado en el gran sillón mientras su abuelo leía el periódico en la butaca y le pregunto en un tono inocente:

\- Papá, ¿Antonie encontró una libreta que en mi habitación después de venir a visitarme?

\- ¿Libreta? – pregunto su padre confuso y la vista cansada.

\- Veras, por error, tome su libreta y la deje caer en mi habitación – le explico Albus, sin entrar en mayor detalles – ¿Pudo encontrarla?

\- Si, Al – le respondió su padre al entender a lo que refería y se puso a dormitar encima del sillón.

En cuanto llego a su habitación, pudo respirar aliviado. No lo había perdido, pensaba Albus, aun tenia oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Entonces, saco un pergamino en blanco y empezó a escribir:

 _Querido Antonie:_

 _Lamento haber sido un maldito fisgón. Tenías razón, debí pasarte aquella libreta en cuanto la encontré. Por favor, manda una respuesta o alguna carta insultante. Lo que sea._

 _Albus._

Entonces, tomo alguna de las tantas lechuzas que pertenecían a sus abuelos y la envió. No obstante, la respuesta tardo en llegar. Cinco días, para ser exactos. La lechuza parda que le había encomendado aquella tarea llego de noche. Por un momento, pensó que un gnomo había escalado de nuevo las canaletas cuando escucho los golpes del vidrio. Al darse cuenta de la lechuza con la carta amarrada a su pata, vio que el sobre era muy grueso. Demasiado, pensó el muchacho. Albus rasgo el sobre y vio tres pergaminos largos, donde la primera página tenía la minúscula caligrafía de Antonie. Sin menor retraso, comenzó a leer:

 _Querido Albus:_

 _Si, fuiste un maldito metiche pero ya paso. Como habías dicho, estaba en el suelo de tu habitación. Tu padre la encontró de bajo de tu cama cuando me ayudo a buscarla y lamento haberte preocupado. Muchas cosas han pasado en mi casa desde que encontré aquella libreta que no tuve tiempo en sentarme ni siquiera a pensar. Es más, no sabía cómo empezar esta carta debido a eso, por lo que me demore más en escribir que en enviarla (tu lechuza estaba tan impaciente en llevar alguna respuesta que me seguía a todos lados. Hasta asusto a la señora Miller cuando visito a mi madre)._

 _Supongo que comenzare con la noticia de que mi madre me descubrió la primera libreta que habíamos encontrado en la casa de Tania cuando fui a visitarte. Se molestó bastante y es natural, al igual que yo con ella por ocultarme durante once años que mi padre había sido mago. No nos hablamos en una semana, hasta que un día intento averiguar cuanta información había recolectado de él. Seré honesto, perdí más aún los estribos que cuando la encare por primera vez. Dije cosas que no me gustaría escribir en esta carta y me siento como una basura. No obstante, aún no digiero el hecho de que ella sabía que era mago antes de que yo lo supiera por la carta del colegio. Si, ella lo sabía a la perfección, ya que leí en esa libreta que él se lo había mencionado, más de las tantas veces que tuve problemas en la escuela de mi pueblo por hacer magia de manera involuntaria. O cuando casi cometo la gran estupidez de mi vida. En ninguna ocasión, me lo dijo. No tuvo el valor de decírmelo. Desde entonces, apenas soporto estar cinco minutos en cualquier lugar junto a ella. En todas estas semanas he ido con Tania y no salgo de su casa hasta que sea de noche. No quiero verle la cara en lo que queda de las vacaciones._

Albus termino de leer el primer pergamino un poco desanimado y preocupado por su amigo. No era justo que pasara por aquello solo. Pensó en los momentos en que habían estado en su casa y vio, con mucho pesar, que aquellas imágenes de ambientes armónicos eran parte del pasado. Dejo aquel pergamino a un lado y siguió leyendo:

 _Supongo que dirás lo mismo que Tania: escucha lo que tiene que decir. Pero mi madre ya demostró que no tiene nada de qué hablar. Su obstinación de mantener su boca cerrada de irrita mucho. No sé a qué diablos le tiene miedo. Es tan frustrante no entenderla que, a veces, pienso igual que mi padre antes de que se enamoraran. No la entiendo y ella tampoco quiere que la entienda. Y solo concluyo una cosa: A la mierda con ella. Seguiré en mi búsqueda de la verdad por mi cuenta._

 _En fin, esa ha sido la lamentable relación con mi madre. Abordando otro asunto, descubrí más libretas en la casa de Tania. Muchas más. Y, tenías razón. Había una información importante en la libreta que tenías. Decía su nombre verdadero. No lo escribiré en esta carta por temor a que mi madre entre a mi cuarto nuevamente y la rompa en mil pedazos (insisto, aun no entiendo ese temor que tiene). Además, Rose también me había escrito para saber más sobre el tema y consultarme en que podría ayudar, por lo que es mejor que se los diga cuando nos reunamos nuevamente en el tren hacia Hogwarts. Tendremos todos los libros del colegio a nuestra disposición, ya que me encuentro con las manos atadas en este momento. Las libretas solo puedo revisarlas en la casa de Tania por el mismo temor a que mi madre las queme en la chimenea. Por el momento, me reservare toda la información y la guardare en un lugar seguro hasta nuestro encuentro._

 _Se despide._

 _Antonie_

 _PD: Tania te escribió una carta._

Tras leer la última línea de la carta de su amigo, Albus abrió los ojos como platos y quiso ver si no le estaba jugando una broma pesada otra vez. El tercer pergamino que tenía en su mano tenía letra más grande y femenina. Reconoció la letra de la chica al recordar la nota que le había puesto entre las páginas de la historieta. Intrigado (al mismo tiempo que un poco asustado), comenzó a leer:

 _Querido Albus:_

 _Primero que nada, ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que mejor ahora. Antonie me conto que estabas en cama. ¿Cómo es que te secuestraron así sin más y a plena luz del día? ¿Qué paso ese día? ¿Cuál es la razón? Se lo he preguntado un millar de veces a Antonie pero se hace el tonto y espero que tú no lo hagas al responderme esta carta._

 _Cambiando de tema, supongo que habrás leído primero el testamento que Antonie escribió para ti. Sino, léelo porque es referente a ese tema lo que estoy escribiendo ahora. En resumen, nuestro amigo lo ha estado pasando muy mal. Pero se debe a que también es muy terco. Ambos lo son. Así que debo pedirte un favor: hazlo entrar en razón. Que deje de lado ese estúpido orgullo que tiene y que hable con su madre. Por ahora, ha estado viniendo a mi casa desde el alba hasta que se pone el sol. Claro, no me molesta que venga de vez en cuando, pero sus ánimos con los que entra a mi casa, no. Mi madre ha intentado calmar un poco las cosas hablando con la señora Smith pero no puede hacer mucho si no sabe el verdadero motivo de aquella discusión. Ambos sabemos que mi madre conoció al padre de Antonie como un simple hombre perdido._

 _Por favor, habla con él. En estos momentos, me siento como su madre en vez de hermana mayor. Apenas me escucha y solo se queda en un rincón de mi cuarto a leer las libretas que encontré una caja con seis libretas más. Y aunque él no lo diga, sé que ha estado llorando. Sus ojos con ojeras e hinchados lo delatan. Es la primera vez que no sé qué hacer con Antonie. Es como volver dos años atrás y peor. No quiero volver a verlo pasar todo aquello de nuevo. Fue horrible._

 _Bueno, espero tu contestación sobre esta carta y que me digas si debo mandarte otro volumen de D. Gray – Man._

 _Abrazos_

 _Tania._

Albus termino de leer y miro el reloj. Las dos de la mañana. Era mejor escribirles a luz de día. Doblo los pergaminos de ambos chicos y los metió en el sobre, dejándolo en la mesita de noche. Dio un suspiro. Ella tampoco está bien, pensó Albus con tristeza. ¿Y cómo le explicaría que un psicópata como Antioch lo perseguía solo para sacarle el Atrum de sus entrañas? Se preocuparía aún más. Entonces, entre sus pensamientos y maneras de cómo decirle alguna respuesta, Albus cayó en un sueño bastante confuso.

….

Aquella mañana de la partida al colegio, Albus estaba muy impaciente en llegar a la estación de trenes. Prácticamente, había hecho su baúl una semana antes del 1 de septiembre, lo cual extraño mucho a su hermano mayor y hasta se burló. Mejor así, pensó Albus esa mañana al ver todos desesperados por enlistar todo.

Albus noto que su padre no estaría esa mañana, ya que debía trabajar desde muy temprano y su madre los llevaría en el auto. Aún seguía en periodo de prueba y los papeles no cesaban de llegar a la oficina personal de la casa. Hasta James creía que la torre de papeles lo aplastaría algún día. Además, antes de irse, Fausto apareció en medio del ajetreo y le entrego el collar.

\- Procura cuidarlo – le dijo Fausto y acto seguido, desapareció.

Entonces, los dos hijos de los Potter se despidieron de sus abuelos y partieron con su hermana y madre a Londres. No tardaron mucho en llegar a King Cross, bajar los baúles y cruzar el pasadizo. El problema fue cuando atravesaron la barrera mágica para encontrarse con Hogwarts Express. Los magos y brujas miraban a los Potter con una morbosa curiosidad que uno de ellos no pudo evitar acercarse a ellos para preguntarle directamente lo que había pasado ese día. James y Albus fueron testigos que su madre les lanzo una mirada tan asesina que el mago se fue rápidamente.

\- Cuídense mucho – les dijo la señora Potter ya un poco más calmada y abrazando a sus hijos.

\- Lo haremos, mamá – le contesto James un poco sofocado por el abrazo y, a la vez, avergonzado cuando un grupo de chicas miraban a este.

Albus quería decir lo mismo pero algo se lo impedía, seguido de un remordimiento de conciencia por ocultarle toda esta situación a su madre. Pero, no podía atreverse a contarlo. Su padre ya estaba involucrado (y eso que no sabía toda la historia) y, en dos ocasiones, Antioch casi lo mata. No quería a nadie más enredado en la telaraña peligrosa de ese demente.

Después de despedirse de su madre y hermana pequeña, Albus fue al tren en compañía de su hermano. Solo estuvieron juntos menos de un minuto, ya que Linus le comento algo de "una chicas" al encontrarse. Sin aún entender mucho la situación, Albus se dedicó a buscar un vagón solitario. Aún tenía que esperar a su prima y dos amigos. Además, estaba impaciente de lo que Antonie tenía que contar. Tuvo suerte de encontrar uno al final del tren. Ya no soportaba las miradas de los curiosos. Miro hacia fuera. Poco a poco llegaban todos los magos, brujas y estudiantes del colegio, notándose cada vez más el movimiento en el tren. Mientras decidía leer el noveno volumen del comic de la historieta que Tania le había enviado, vio a la señora Smith con Antonie no muy lejos del tren. Dejo prestar atención al combate de los personajes del comic y vio la escena. Entre el barullo del gentío, Albus no pudo entender lo que decían pero parecían discutir. Nunca había visto tan molesta a la señora Smith.

"Obviamente, Antonie hizo caso omiso a la carta" pensó Albus al ver a su amigo contestarle del mismo modo a la mujer de ojos ámbar. En su contestación, Albus le había pedido algo de paciencia a su amigo con su madre, que no debía ser fácil contarle toda su historia. Pero, como había escrito Tania, él era muy terco. Ambos personajes se separaron en malos términos y vio a su amigo dirigirse al tren. Albus tuvo la idea de asomarse para que el muchacho de piel centrina lo notara. No tardo en verlo e ir al vagón. Lo primero que Albus pudo observar fue que su amigo se encontraba muy frustrado, molesto y ofuscado. En cuanto el muchacho de ojos verdes cerró la puerta, Antonie bramo pateando el asiento:

\- ¡AL DEMONIO CON SUS EXCUSAS!

Después de eso, Antonie murmuraba entre dientes tan rápido que le eran incompresibles para Albus. El muchacho de ojos verdes tuvo que lanzarle un hechizo de agua en la cabeza para que se calmara. Se paralizo un poco mientras observaba como zombi a Albus. Por primera vez, notaba aquellas ojeras que le había descrito Tania en su carta.

\- Un "hola, ¿Cómo estás?" no estaría demás – le comento Albus en tono de broma para tratar de mejorarle el ánimo.

El muchacho de piel centrina estuvo un buen rato en silencio hasta que dio un gran suspiro, mirando sus pies.

\- Lamento mi comportamiento – murmuro Antonie cabizbajo – es que esta situación apesta.

\- Si, bueno, también me sentí así al descubrí que Fausto me había mentido – le conto Albus dándole una palmada en el hombro – pero siempre sirve escuchar su versión.

\- ¿La versión de una muralla? – le dijo Antonie con todo el sarcasmo del mundo – ni siquiera quiere decirme el nombre de mi padre y eso que ya lo descubrí.

\- Dale tiempo – le recomendó Albus – tarde o temprano deberá decírtelo

Un "lo dudo mucho" salió de la comisura de los labios de Antonie, por lo que Albus no volvió a insistir. Entonces, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Michael y a Rose. Esta última sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Por qué tan contenta? – pregunto Albus.

\- ¿No viste los diarios? – pregunto Michael, entregándole un ejemplar de " _El Profeta_ " a ambos chicos – la madre de Rose paso a la segunda ronda para ser ministra de la Magia.

Albus y Antonie abrieron los ojos como plato y no tardaron en desenrollar el periódico. Vieron las imágenes gráficas de los votos recolectados, viéndose a la madre de Rose con un 54% de todos los votos, seguido de otros cuatros candidatos: Adam Slora (36%), Basile Cock (10%) y Emer Dagger (4%).

\- Pronto será ministra – declaro Michael, sentándose al frente de ellos y al lado de Rose.

\- Aún falta la segunda ronda – le recordó Rose pero no pudo dejar de sonreír.

\- Ya lo creo – dijo Antonie aun viendo las gráficas – a tu madre le faltara solo convencer al 14% de los votantes.

\- Sí, pero eso es pan comido – le animo Michael al ver a Rose reflexionar un poco por los números.

\- Cambiando de tema – dijo Rose – ¿Por qué tu madre se veía tan molesta?

Entre incomodidad, molestia y pesar, Antonie le conto todo lo sucedido a Michael y a Rose. Por lo que vio Albus, Antonie solo había tenido tiempo de contárselo al muchacho de ojos verdes.

\- ¿Por qué no quiere decirte nada? – se preguntó Rose sin entender las actitudes de la señora Smith.

\- Algo de gran peso querrá ocultar – razono Michael en un tono serio.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – le pregunto Albus.

\- Michael dudo unos momentos en decirlo pero al final, se atrevió a especular:

\- ¿Y si su padre era prófugo de la justicia?

\- No digas eso – le reprocho Rose – puede que también sea el temor de que le borraran la memoria por quebrantar el estatuto secreto sobre los magos.

\- ¿Pueden hacerte eso? – pregunto Antonie sorprendido.

\- Pueden si no están legalmente casados – le contesto Rose – comentaste una vez que tu padre murió antes de que se casaran, por lo que puede que tenga miedo de eso. Tu padre debió explicárselo.

\- Eso no explica por qué su padre quiso borrarle la memoria a Antonie – le puntualizo Michael – además, ya teniendo hijos magos, deberían dejarla tranquila con aquel tema.

Rose no le pudo discutir aquel razonamiento. Ni siquiera Antonie, quien miraba por la ventana cuando el tren comenzó a marchar.

\- Había pensado en aquella posibilidad – dijo Antonie con poco entusiasmo.

\- ¿Cuál era su nombre? – pregunto Albus.

Antonie estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la puerta del vagón se abrió y dejo ver a Scorpius Malfoy un poco exhausto. Sin pedir permiso y ante la mirada incrédula de los cuatro chicos, se sentó al lado de Albus.

\- ¡Uf! ¡Al fin un asiento! – exclamo Scorpius mas aliviado.

\- No quiero ser grosera – le dijo con brusquedad Rose – pero ¿no hay más vagones en este tren para sentarse?

\- Están todos ocupados – le contesto Scorpius con voz cansina – ¿me negaras el único asiento disponible, Weasley?

\- Solo vienes a fastidiar – gruño Michael con una mirada asesina.

\- ¿Algún problema, Turner? – pregunto Scorpius con una cara de pocos amigos.

Entre las miradas fulminantes de Scorpius y Michael, Albus se levantó de su asiento y arrastro a Malfoy fuera del vagón, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

\- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – le pregunto Albus

\- ¡Solo un estúpido asiento! ¿Es mucho pedir? – exclamo Scorpius exasperado.

\- ¿Y los demás vagones? Vi muchos con asientos más espaciosos. Hasta vi uno con solo dos personas.

Scorpius bajo la mirada con una mueca de vergüenza. Albus lo quedo mirando y estaba a punto de dejarlo solo en el pasillo cuando exclamo entre susurros:

\- ¡Bien! ¡Lo admito! Nadie quiere que este cerca de ellos. Me cerraron las puertas en las narices antes de poder entrar a los vagones. Hasta mis compañeros de casa…

Albus examino cada palabra que había pronunciado el chico de ojos grises para saber si estaba mintiendo o no. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir lastima por Scorpius.

\- Si dices algo ofensivo a cualquiera de nosotros, puedes olvidarte de nuestro trato – lo amenazo Albus – y se lo digo a Rose.

\- ¿Eso significa que puedo quedarme? – pregunto Malfoy.

Albus asintió y ambos volvieron al vagón, ante la mirada incrédula de su prima y sus dos amigos. El resto del camino hacia el colegio los chicos estuvieron en silencio, entre miradas de fastidios e incomodidad, siendo la mirada más incómoda del viaje la de Michael y Rose. Albus y Antonie sabían la razón. Rose aun no perdonaba a Scorpius de todas las cosas malas que les había hecho y Michael estaba entre una mezcla de los motivos de la chica con celos (irracionales, pensó Albus mientras lo veía ponerse de color verde e intentaba no vomitar). Por parte de Antonie, le era indiferente (si no hay de otra, le murmuro Antonie al ver que Scorpius se había quedado dormido en el asiento).

\- ¿Qué estará tramando? – se preguntó Rose cuando el tren había llegado a su destino y se habían separado de Malfoy.

\- No te calientes la cabeza – le recomendó Antonie siguiendo al gentío para ir a las famosas carrosas – era en serio que solo quería un lugar donde estar.

\- Oye, ¿y cuál era su nombre? – le pregunto Michael ya más aliviado de bajarse del tren.

\- Más tarde – se limitó a responder Antonie entre susurros – no quiero que nadie más lo escuche.

En cuanto llegaron al final del camino de tierra, los chicos se encontraron cien carrozas. Los cuatro chicos pararon en seco al ver al animal que tiraba de ellas. Albus se asustó por el aspecto que tenían: eran huesudos, con piel escamosa y alas curtidas que se asemejaban a un murciélago. Era una mezcla bastante bizarra de un caballo alado con una cría de Dragon muy desnutrido. Miro a sus amigos. Ellos también veían al animal con aires siniestros un poco temerosos pero Antonie fue lo suficientemente valiente para tocarles las alas.

\- No lo hagas – le reprendió Rose – se puede molestar.

\- ¿Quién se puede molestar? – pregunto James saliendo a sus espaldas, dándoles un susto de muerte.

\- Ese caballo alado – indico Michael al recuperarse de la impresión.

James miro a la criatura y, luego, a los chicos con una expresión de desconcierto.

\- ¿Pueden ver a los _Thestrals_? – pregunto James.

\- ¿No que eran invisibles? – quiso aclarar Albus.

\- Para muchos, son invisibles – le contesto James un poco intrigado – ¿Cómo son?

\- Feos – le contesto Antonie intentando tocar una de sus orejas puntiagudas hasta que Rose se lo impidió con un golpe a su mano.

\- ¿No puedes verlo? – pregunto Michael.

James negó con la cabeza. Ante el misterio de aquellas criaturas lúgubres, Albus se preguntaba por qué ellos si podían verlo, por lo que no tardo en planteárselo a su hermano mayor cuando la carrosa los llevaba hacia el castillo.

\- No tengo idea – admitió James aun intentando verlo de algún modo – una compañera mía también puede verlo pero nunca le he preguntado.

En cuanto llegaron a la entrada del castillo, James se despidió momentáneamente de Albus y fue con sus amigos. Los cuatro chicos dieron una última mirada a la criatura antes de entrar y, por unos minutos, pareció devolverles la mirada con aquellos ojos ciegos.

\- ¿Crees que sea igual a Fausto? – pregunto Antonie a Albus, quien no le entendió en un principio – me refiero a que este condicionando algo.

\- Si es así, tardaremos siglos en saberlo – le respondió Albus un poco cansado.

….

El primer día de clases comenzó con un día soleado e inusualmente caloroso. Albus aun pensaba que era un crimen estar encerrados en el salón escuchando al profesor Binns mientras se desperdiciaba aquellas horas de la mañana intentando tomar apuntes. Todos en el salón cabeceaban o se quedaban dormidos, como era costumbre. Hubo un momento que Michael se golpeó la cabeza con la mesa y que despertó a todos para solo reírse a carcajada por ello. Hasta el mismo Michael se rio.

La otra sorpresa que le esperaba aquel día a Albus fue su nuevo profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por lo que se rumoreaba por los pasillos, como no habían encontrado otro reemplazo competente para el puesto, tuvo que contratar a alguien extremadamente joven. A veinte años, Teddy Lupin tomaba las riendas del curso. A James le dio un gran gusto encontrarlo en el colegio pero no fue tanto al mencionar que sería su profesor. Algo le decía a Albus que era para mantener vigilado a James y no causara más problemas de lo debido.

Después, los cuatro chicos tuvieron que bajar hacia las mazmorras, donde tuvieron clases de Pociones con los compañeros de Slytherin. El profesor Slughorn les hizo repasar algunas de las pociones y fue el momento en que Malfoy parecía competir con Rose y Antonie en responder cada pregunta que realizaba el anciano profesor. Albus aun notaba en el almuerzo que Rose estaba sentida que Malfoy le ganara por la cantidad de puntos ganados.

\- Es obvio que quiere que Slytherin gane este año – comento Rose aun molesta.

\- Aun dependen de los partidos de Quidditch – le tranquilizo Michael mientras devoraba un pedazo de carne e hígado.

\- El año pasado ganamos solo un partido – le recordó Rose con pesar – que Merlín nos ampare con un guardián nuevo.

\- Y cazadores – agrego Albus – James me menciono que dos de los cazadores presentaron renuncia.

Y era cierto, ya que al día siguiente, había un cartel puesto en el mural referente a las pruebas de nuevos jugadores para el cuesto de guardián y cazador para la segunda semana de clases. Muchos hablaban de ello, debido a que el año pasado fue un total desastre y todos ellos se imaginaban como los héroes que darían final a esa mala racha.

\- Postulare para cazador – les anuncio Kenta en Herbología a todos sus compañeros con mucho entusiasmo.

\- Seremos dos – le comunico Bruce dándole una palmada en la espalda a Kenta.

La fiebre del Quidditch se hizo notar con el paso de los días, por el cual Albus estaba totalmente mareado. Desde muy pequeño nunca tuvo tanto entusiasmo por aquel deporte como James. Solo se sabía de memoria las reglas debido a que su madre era periodista de la sección deportiva de " _El Profeta"_ y, anteriormente, jugadora del equipo de las _Holyhead Harpies_. Y estaba agradecido de que Antonie compartiera su total desagrado por las escobas. Aun recordaba que el año pasado ambos chicos fueron los únicos que no lograron controlarlas hasta el punto de alejarlas lejos de su persona y golpear a un pobre desafortunado.

Sin embargo, y como pensaba Albus, el Quidditch no lo era todo. Había otros clubes que se encontraban disponibles. No especialmente de Griffindor pero los encontraba más interesante y dignos de tomar en cuenta. Sobre todo, el Club de duelistas llamado " _Los Guardianes de Hogwarts_ ", los cuales realizarían la iniciación el viernes de la segunda semana del curso. Era la oportunidad perfecta para poder mejorarse en combate y Antonie estaba de acuerdo en ello. Solo había un pequeño problema…

\- Es injusto que solo admitan desde tercero en adelante – comento molesto el chico de piel centrina después del cuarto día de clases.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo Albus – como si no supiéramos defendernos.

Albus y Antonie se encontraban solos en la biblioteca, ya que Rose tenía un "asunto pendiente que resolver" y Michael debía ir con el profesor Slughorn para coordinarse con las pociones matalobos.

\- Debería haber alguna forma de entrar – menciono pensativo Antonie.

\- Yo tengo una – les dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba no muy lejos de ellos, en una estantería viendo algunos libros sobre animales mágicos. La anciana bibliotecaria le dirigió una mirada bastante fulminante por hablar en un "tono muy alto". Para evitarse problemas, Scorpius se acercó a la mesa de ambos chicos y se sentó al lado de Antonie, dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Albus intrigado por la repentina aparición de Malfoy.

El chico de afilada facciones apunto a Albus, lo cual confundió aún más a ambos Griffindor.

\- Explícate – exigió Antonie.

\- He escuchado que _Los Guardianes de Hogwarts_ idolatran a su padre – señalo Scorpius – también me informe que en años anteriores han tratado de convencer a su hermano a unirse al club pero lo ha rechazado por los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Si el segundo hijo se presenta, tengan por seguro que nos dejaran entrar.

\- ¿Nos? – pregunto Albus ya adivinando lo que vendría después.

\- También quiero entrar – admitió Malfoy frotándose las manos.

\- ¿Y cómo te dejaran entrar si no eres un Potter? – puntualizo Antonie.

\- Tampoco lo eres, Smith – le recordó Scorpius – es por eso que Albus deberá condicionar su entrada.

Albus y Antonie se quedaron viendo al chico. En sí, no era una mala idea. Si habían intentado convencer a James durante tres años seguidos de estar en el club, su segunda opción era Albus. En teoría, debería funcionar.

\- ¿Es un trato? – pregunto Malfoy, extendiendo su mano.

Ambos amigos se miraron un poco dudosos por quien acababa de dar la idea pero no había de otra. Albus estrecho su mano, dando pie a la marcha del plan. Plan que a Rose no pareció gustarle cuando se la contaron durante la cena.

\- Deberían desconfiar de lo que dice _ese_ – les recomendó la chica con brusquedad.

\- Lo sé, pero debes admitir que es la única forma que nos acepten – le comento de forma paciente Albus – y sería injusto usar su idea solo para nosotros…

Rose hizo una mueca de desagrado total mientras Michael escuchaba sin mayor opinión al tema que fruncir el ceño.

\- Algunas alianzas son necesarias – opino Antonie encogiendo los hombros.

\- Oye, ¿y encontraron algo de "ya saben quién"? – pregunto Michael cambiando de tema.

Albus y Antonie negaron con la cabeza. Durante los cuatro días, habían estado buscando al padre de Antonie en periódicos viejos que se encontraban en la biblioteca pero nada de ellos se anotaba en el periodo temporal guardado en la bodega de esa sección. Solo abarcaba desde 1930 hasta 1998. El cual solo mencionaba las guerras, batallas de Hogwarts y personajes ya muy conocidos por todo el mundo mágico. Pero nada mencionaba el nombre de aquel hombre. Hasta buscaron en la lista de los más buscados por el Ministerio de la Magia (Albus se sorprendió ver la cara de su padre, más joven, con el título de "Indeseable N°1"). Y, para infortunio o suerte de su amigo, no había nada.

\- Tal vez no hizo nada del otro mundo – sugirió Rose cuando se dirigían a la sala común.

\- No lo sé, Rose – dijo Antonie – pero algo me dice que la información esta aquí.

Albus pensaba lo mismo. Desde que Antonie les escribió en un pedazo de papel el nombre aquel hombre cuando estaban en los jardines del colegio, al muchacho de ojos verdes también tenía aquella impresión.

….

El viernes de la segunda semana llego muy de prisa. Mejor para Albus. Scorpius parecía un loro repitiendo cada detalle del plan cuando se lo encontraban en el pasillo o a las afuera del aula del profesor Slughorn, después de la clase de pociones y empezaba a exasperar a ambos Griffindor. Después de terminar Herbología en aquel día especialmente nublado, los tres se juntaron a las afueras del Gran Comedor y fueron al quinto piso, según Scorpius, sería el reclutamiento. Los tres chicos vieron a dos chicos de quinto de Ravenclaw, uno de sexto Griffindor, tres chicos de cuarto de Slytherin y cinco chicas de tercero de Hufflepuff esperando en una sala vecina a las escaleras de la torre de astronomía.

Entonces, de aquella aula, sale un chico de cabello castaño bastante enmarañado, anteojos con marcos bastante gruesos y en el que apenas se le notaban los ojos por lo tapado que estaban con aquellos mechones revueltos. Era muy alto y tenía un aire de distraído. Miro a los presentes hasta llegar a los tres chicos de segundo año, siendo Albus quien llamó su especial atención.

\- Pueden entrar – dijo el chico con una voz gangosa.

Todos los presentes entraron al salón, dejando ver el aula sin mesas y sillas. En su lugar, dos tarimas iban a lo largo del salón, dejando tres pequeños pasillos. Sobre ellas, estaban un grupo de chicos y chicas sentados en la orilla. Por lo que pudo contar Albus, había quince en total. En cuanto el chico despistado cerró la puerta, una muchacha de cabello rubio trenzado, un poco más baja que el otro muchacho de anteojos y ojos color jazmín se acercó al grupo de recién llegados. Parecía satisfecha por el número de personas.

\- Tenemos un buen número este año – declaro contenta la chica hasta que reparo la existencia de Albus, Scorpius y Antonie – oye, Mathew, ¿No pusiste en el cartel la condición de entrada?

\- Eso hice – le respondió Mathew, un chico corpulento, bajito y ojos castaños que estaba a espaldas de la muchacha. Parecía fastidiado.

\- Mis disculpas por presentarnos así – comenzó a hablar Malfoy – pero mis compañeros y yo deseamos entrar a su honorable club. Como podrán notar, él es Albus Potter…

\- Siendo hermano de James o no – interrumpió la chica en un tono más alto de Malfoy – son de segundo año. Las reglas son claras.

Albus noto que la chica había cambiado su tono bastante rápido. Era muy frio cuando hablaba de su hermano mayor, lo cual no daba una buena señal. Malfoy y Antonie también notaron ese cambio de humor tan repentino.

\- Alexa, tal vez debamos considerarlo – dijo por lo bajo un chico de cabello largo y negro que miraba con interés a Albus.

\- Tal vez con el loco de Gilbert Griffin te hubiera funcionado aquella excusa el año pasado – dijo en un tono cortante la chica llamada Alexa – pero conmigo, no.

\- Disculpa, pero solo queremos entrar al club – aclaro Malfoy en tono menos cordial que antes – queremos aprender a batirnos en combate.

\- ¿Y dejar a tres chiquillos que apenas pasaron primer año que entren a un club solo porque piensan que es guardería? – le pregunto en un tono tan sarcástico y burlón que a Albus le parecía que Antonie parecía estallarle la vena en la frente. No lo culpaba. Las palabras eran tan hostiles que también lo hacía enojar.

\- Nosotros respetaremos cualquier regla – dijo Malfoy intentando no perder la poca educación que le quedaba con ella.

\- No entraran, ya está dicho – sentencio con testarudez Alexa – no dejare que tres niños problemáticos echen a perder todo lo que hemos logrado – los tres chicos de segundo lo quedaron viendo confundidos – no crean que no se de los problemas y peleas en las que se han metido. Sobre todo, ustedes dos – apunto a Antonie y a Scorpius – se la pasaban peleando y lanzándose maleficios en pleno jardín, a la vista de los profesores. Nos costó bastante convencer a la directora para hacer oficial el club de duelistas. Más aun, organizar un torneo.

Muchos murmuraban con entusiasmo sobre el torneo que menciono Alexa. No obstante, Albus, Scorpius y Antonie, no. Ninguno de los tres estaba contento. Era más, estaban bastante enojados. Era una idiotez.

\- Con mayor razón deberíamos entrar – argumentó Albus, aun no sucumbiendo al enojo y tratar de calmarse – no solo porque sea un Potter: Antonie y Scorpius salieron de los primeros lugares en los exámenes finales. Además, ten en cuenta que ellos saben más hechizo que cualquiera de segundo año…

\- Tienen doce años – interrumpió Alexa – aún no saben manejar bien la magia – luego, se dirigió al chico despistado – Amón, acompáñalos a la salida.

\- ¿Y tú sí, doña perfecta? – estallo Antonie.

Albus y Scorpius vieron a Antonie rojo de ira por la injusticia, empuñando la varita que chispeaba por el sentimiento del chico de piel centrina.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Apuesto que ni la mitad de ustedes sabe hacer bien un encantamiento escudo – se atrevió a pronunciar Antonie ante todos los presentes mientras murmuraban ofendidos pero Albus vio, con orgullo, que poco le importo – o desarmar a alguien. Yo, sí. Es más, apostaría que los derroto en menos de cinco minutos.

Aquella declaración de guerra hizo palidecer a Scorpius. Albus, en cambio, estaba con su amigo. Le demostraría a aquella chica petulante de que estaban hechos. Sin embargo, la chica no parecía ofendida. Más bien, se rio.

\- ¿Eso crees?, bien – dijo Alexa – Eh, Amón, Mathew, esperen en la tarima. Los demás, salgan y estén sentados para ver el espectáculo. Hare que muerda polvo este chiquillo.

Con algo de miedo, los miembros restantes del club la obedecieron mientras dejaban a Alexa tomar posición con sus dos ayudantes. Mientras caminaban, Albus escuchaba a Scorpius reprender a Antonie entre dientes un " _¡Estás loco! Acabas de desafiar a la líder_ " y otra frase como " _Controla tu carácter, Smith y deja que hable_ ".

\- Antes de comenzar – dijo Malfoy cuando se hallaban los tres chicos dentro de la tarima – si ganamos, nos dejaras entrar al club.

\- De acuerdo – respondió entre risas – pero, si pierden, no volverán a presentar sus malditas caras por aquí en lo que les queda de años en Hogwarts. ¿Soy clara?

Los tres chicos asintieron ante la sonrisa petulante de Alexa.

\- Las reglas de admisión son estas – dijo Alexa aclarando su garganta – cada postulante debe vencer a un miembro de _Los Guardianes de Hogwarts_ en un combate uno a uno. Nada de contacto físico. Solo uso de su propia varita – indico su varita que acaba de sacar del bolsillo de su túnica – el combate termina cuando a uno de los duelistas pierda su varita o salga de la tarima. ¿entendido?

\- Si – respondieron unísonos los chicos de segundo.

\- ¿Quién va primero? – pregunto Alexa.

\- Yo – respondió Scorpius antes de que Antonie le respondiera y luego, le susurro al chico de piel centrina – tú, cálmate un momento o serás presa fácil.

Scorpius dio un paso adelante mientras Amón hacia lo mismo. Albus creyó que sería un mal chiste para los miembros al ver que ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la líder y se sacaba cerillo de la oreja.

\- ¡Comiencen! – declaro Alexa.

El muchacho de afilado rostro espero paciente para el primer ataque pero le sorprendió el movimiento del chico despistado. Rápidamente, Amón se acercó a Scorpius, agazapado y alzo la varita, pronunciando:

 _\- ¡Everte Statum!_

Un destello plateado salió disparado a solo centímetro de su cara, por lo que salió volando hasta aterrizar a la orilla de la tarima. Albus por un momento creyó que Scorpius iba a caer cuando iba por el segundo hechizo pero lo esquivo a tiempo y, alejándose de la orilla, exclamo:

 _\- ¡Flipendo!_

Amón no se quedaba atrás. Invoco un perfecto encantamiento escudo pero lo hizo retroceder varios centímetros, cosa que a Alexa no le gusto. Fue toda una dicha para Antonie, quien se reía de ella por los reclamos hacia Amón para que no bajar la guardia, quien olímpicamente ignoro. Aun así, Albus se preocupaba con lo que podía salirle de la manga, por lo que clamo:

 _\- Fumus_

Entonces, una espesa niebla salió de la punta de su varita, envolviendo toda la tarima. Albus no pudo ver nada. Apenas veía a Antonie, quien estaba a escasos centímetro de él. Entonces, escucho a Amón decir:

 _\- ¡Experlliarmus!_

Chispas, seguido de un destello rojo salió disparado hasta donde, según recordaba Albus, estaba Scorpius. Entonces, con una voz desesperada, bramo:

 _\- ¡Cave inimicum!_

El hechizo revoto y fue lo bastante fuerte para alejar la niebla y lanzar a Amón por los aires hasta chocar con el muro de piedra, dejándolo inconsciente y anunciando la victoria de Scorpius. Este dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que su encantamiento había funcionado y muchos murmuraban sobre la invocación de un encantamiento escudo más poderoso que todos habían visto. Alexa miraba con recelo a Malfoy mientras Albus se preguntaba qué tan duro seria su combate.

\- Bien, sigo yo – anuncio Alexa de manera seria – ¿a quién le toca sufrir?

\- No dirás lo mismo cuando termine contigo – le dijo Antonie, dando un paso adelante.

En ese momento, Mathew se puso entremedio y grito:

\- ¡Comiencen!

 _\- ¡Obscuro!_

Entonces, desde la varita de Alexa, salió una cinta negra que le cubrió los ojos a Antonie. Este intento quitárselas con las manos pero era imposible. Prácticamente, se había pegado a sus ojos.

 _\- ¡Reducto!_ – exclamo Alexa.

Un rayo azulado iba directo hacia Antonie, quien reacciono a tiempo y grito:

 _\- ¡Protego!_

El hechizo fue desviado hacia el techo que retumbo con un fuerte impacto. Entonces, adivinando en donde estaba, Antonie apunto su varita y exclamo:

 _\- ¡Tarantallegra!_

En ese momento, las piernas de Alexa se cobraron conciencia propia y comenzaron a bailar frenéticamente. Algunos del club no pudieron estallar de risa mientras Albus veía a Antonie apuntarse a sí mismo y decir _Relashio_ , librándose de la cinta negra al fin. Entonces, furioso, alzo la varita y dijo:

 _\- ¡Alarte ascendare!_

 _\- ¡Repello!_ – grito Alexa ante la desesperación de sus piernas encantadas.

Ambos hechizos chocaron, provocando otro temblor en la sala y Albus se preguntaba si alguien lo notaria. En el momento en que todo temblaba, Alexa hizo el contra hechizo para dejar de bailar. Era bastante buena, pensó Albus recobrando la compostura y preparada por lanzarle otro maleficio a su amigo. Todos en la sala estaban expectantes al combate.

 _\- ¡Incarcerous!_ – pronuncio Alexa, dejando ver unas cuerdas que iban directo al muchacho.

 _\- ¡Serpensortia!_ – exclamo Antonie invocando una serpiente enorme que hizo retroceder a muchos de la tarima.

El animal con las cuerdas se enredaron. Entonces, al mismo tiempo, ambos gritaron:

 _\- ¡Opugno!_

El efecto revote del hechizo hizo que las cuerdas y serpiente se estrecharan tanto que ambos se hicieron polvo. Albus y Scorpius contemplaba asombrados el combate. Ninguno de los dos sabía tal nivel de conocimiento que poseía Antonie. Albus pudo reparar que su amigo estaba sacando todo su enojo con cada hechizo que lanzaba y Scorpius murmuro por lo bajo de la suerte que tuvo al decidir no molestarlo más.

 _\- ¡Glasius!_ – bramo Alexa exasperada.

Una ráfaga helada fue hacia Antonie mientras proclamaba el encantamiento escudo nuevamente. La ráfaga congelaba su escudo y Antonie aguantaba todo lo que podía para bloquearla. Albus noto que se le estaban congelando la varita, seguido de sus manos.

 _\- ¡Desmaius!_ – grito Antonie a todo pulmón.

El maleficio atravesó la brisa helada e impacto en la mano de Alexa que sujetaba su varita con fiereza. Aunque la sujeto con fuerza, se resbaló de sus dedos por unos escasos centímetros. Todos los miembros del club estaban anonadados por ver que su líder había sido derrotada. Antonie aun jadeaba por el esfuerzo realizado mientras el chico llamado Mathew le realizaba un encantamiento para descongelar las manos.

\- Muévelas por cinco minutos – le sugirió el muchacho corpulento a Antonie – el entumeciendo pasara después de que muevas las manos y la sangre circule – luego, miro a Albus, quien se había acercado con Scorpius para ver el estado de Antonie – tú, al frente. Nos toca.

Albus miro con miedo al sujeto que se alejaba para ver el estado de Alexa. Las entrañas se le recogieron y de pronto quería vomitar. Era la primera vez que se ponía nervioso antes de un combate. Aun se preguntaba que le deparaba el futuro con aquel chico corpulento y duro de actitud.

\- Potter, al frente – llamo Mathew.

El muchacho recibió una palmada de buena suerte de parte de Antonie (le dolió un poco al muchacho de piel centrina por sus dedos) y Scorpius trato de decirle algo pero el público no lo dejo escuchar.

\- Potter – reitero el llamado Mathew.

Trago saliva. Que Merlín lo guiara, pensó Albus al ponerse en guardia mientras un chico escuálido y de cabello rizado daba la señal de comienzo.

 _\- ¡Mimble wimbie!_ – grito Mathew apuntando hacia Albus.

Su mente menciono " _¡Protego!"_ pero su boca, no. El chico había acertado en el hechizo para enredarle y hacerle un nudo en la lengua. No podía pronunciar ningún maleficio. Mierda. No. Le habían imposibilitado defenderse. Mierda, mil veces mierda. Maldita sea, quería entrar al igual que sus dos compañeros. Debía aprender. Debía luchar. Quería luchar. No podía terminar así.

\- Fue un placer, Potter – dijo la voz gélida de Mathew apuntando la varita hacia su persona – _¡Experlliarmus!_

A escasos momentos de intento de manera inútil en hacer el encantamiento protector. " _¡Protego!"_ volvió a gritar en su mente cuando el maleficio estaba a punto de tocarle la cara. De repente, una barrera se interpuso en el camino del maleficio, revotando hacia su dueño. Mathew, sorprendido esquivo por un pelo el maleficio. La mirada gélida del chico corpulento se posó sobre Albus, quien estaba tan sorprendido como Mathew y aún tenía la lengua enredada.

 _\- ¡Ventus!_

Una ráfaga de viento salió disparada de la varita de Mathew en forma de torbellino y fue directo hacia Albus. El muchacho de ojos verdes pensó en un _finite incantatem_ con la esperanza de que se le desenredara la lengua. Milagrosamente, funciono. Sin embargo, la ráfaga lo alcanzo. Veía todo el mundo girar. Quería que parara antes de vomitar encima del público. Estaba a punto de perder su varita. Para cuando se dio cuenta, se escucho gritar:

 _\- ¡Ignis Salamandra!_

Entonces, pequeñas lenguas de fuego salieron disparada de su varita, cobrando vida y forma de una salamandra que mordía el pie de Mathew. Este grito de dolor, desconcentrándolo del hechizo y dejando libre a Albus a escasos centímetros del borde de la tarima. El muchacho aprovecho el momento en que otra salamandra de fuego le mordía la pierna a Mathew para alejarse de ahí.

 _\- ¡Aqua eructo!_ – vocifero el muchacho corpulento hacia las salamandras

Un potente chorro de agua salió de la punta de su varita, creyendo que eso bastaría para apagarlas. Sin embargo, las salamandras se aferraban aún más a su pierna el efecto, sin extinguir el fuego que las mantenía con vida. Hasta una de ellas había ido a su cabeza para morderle un mechón de pelo y empezaba a quemarlo. Albus observaba anonadado como el chico corpulento enfureció tanto que rugió:

 _\- ¡Evanesco!_

Entonces, las salamandras desaparecieron y Albus vio como Mathew le apunto con la varita y grita:

 _\- ¡Locomotor wibbly!_

Albus esquiva la maldición de piernas gelatinas e intenta usar _levicorpus_ en contra de Mathew. Este último es más ágil que su oponente y pronuncia:

 _\- ¡Bombardeo!_

La explosión ocurrió en su cara, dejándolo sordo y desorientado por unos segundos. El humo no dejaba ver a Albus en donde diablos se había metido Mathew. Trato de recordar el encantamiento que había usado Malfoy para protegerse a ciegas de Amón pero fue demasiado tarde. Como un cazador hacia su presa, Mathew salto de las cortinas de humo y estaba seguro que le haría un encantamiento reductor en su mano en la que sujetaba su varita. Entonces, de manera inesperada y una que Albus no sabía cómo explicar, su mano libre lanzo un rayo de color rojo hacia la cara de Mathew. Por el dolor, se cubrió la cara mientras retrocedía. En un momento en que el muchacho corpulento se quitó las manos de su nariz, vio una torcedura bastante prominente en ella. Se asustó en un momento. Sin embargo, era un duelo. De las heridas se preocuparían después.

 _\- ¡Expulso!_ – exclamo Albus apuntando a Mathew y aprovechando su oportunidad.

El maleficio dio de lleno en su estómago, sacándolo de la tarima y volando por los aires. Para cuando aterrizo en el suelo, el humo se había disipado de la tarima, dejando a varios confundidos y en estado de shock. Por un pelo y una misteriosa suerte, Albus Severus Potter había ganado contra parecía ser el más duro de roer en el club de duelistas.


	15. Capitulo15:Lagrimas,Duelos y Confesiones

_**Capitulo XV: Lágrimas, Duelos y Confesiones**_

Era un día normal en el pueblo de Baskerville. Desde muy temprano, los comerciantes en el centro de la ciudad abrían sus puertas a sus clientes. Los adultos se preparaban a ir a trabajar mientras los niños les era tortuoso ir a la escuela. A las nueve de la mañana, todos en aquel pueblo estaban despiertos, dándole vida una vez más.

Aquel lunes 10 de septiembre, un día en que las nubes cubrían toda la zona y avisaba una futura lluvia, Leanne Smith caminaba hacia el centro del pueblo, llevando puesto un abrigo gris, un suéter morado y botas negras, teniendo a la vista su bolso grande de mano. Saludaba a los vecinos que se encontraba en el camino pero no alargaba la conversación, limitándose a solo decir "estoy atrasada". Al llegar a la calle principal, camino un poco más calmada. De todos modos, la cantidad de gente no le permitía desplazarse más rápido. El viento soplo con mayor fuerza. "Lloverá pronto", pensó Leanne Smith cuando entro por fin al minimarket.

Como era de costumbre, iba a la parte de atrás a dejar sus pertenencias en un casillero, colgaba su abrigo en un perchero cercano a la bodega y se colocaba un pequeño delantal para instalarse en la caja registradora mientras Katherine Miller, su mejor amiga, acomodaba la nueva mercancía que había llegado desde Londres. En la espera de que algún cliente entrara, Leanne revisaba el inventario y los recibos pasados, para tener una idea de cuánto habían gastado durante estas dos semanas del mes de Septiembre.

\- Buenos días – saludo su amiga al pasar por la caja.

\- Buenos días – le dijo Leanne, sin quitar la vista de los recibos.

\- ¿Pudiste dormir mejor? – le pregunto Katherine.

\- Algo – le respondió Leanne, sin darle mayor importancia.

Katherine se quedó ahí parada en frente de Leanne. De seguro esperaba a que ella levantara la cabeza, pensó Leanne un poco incomoda. Escucho un suspiro y luego, fue a continuar su trabajo. Era mejor así. No quería hablar del tema. Ya había tenido suficiente durante todo el mes de agosto con las discusiones con su hijo. Sin embargo, como muy bien sabía desde el momento que nació, que algún día lo descubriría…

El primer cliente llego y Leanne tuvo que poner su mejor cara para poder atenderlo, haciendo que aquel tema lograse salir de su cabeza durante toda la mañana. Trato de mantener su mente ocupada durante la tarde, sin mayores conversaciones o contacto visual con Katherine. Sabía que ella trataría de poner a flote aquel tema. No obstante, no lo hizo. Por lo menos hasta que cerraron el local y la hizo pasar a su casa. Preparo un poco de té y ambas se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, aprovechando de que la hija de Katherine estuviese arriba, escuchando a todo volumen una canción japonesa.

\- Leanne, ¿has tenido contacto con Antonie? – le pregunto Katherine, siendo por primera vez en el día, muy directa.

\- No – le respondió Leanne, llevando un sorbo de té. Quería apaciguar un poco ese nudo en la garganta que llevaba en ese momento.

\- Amiga, sabes mi opinión de esto – le dijo Katherine – en algún momento deberás decírselo o el mismo lo descubra por terceros y no será muy agradable. Es más, pueden hasta inventarle cosas demás.

Leanne se mantuvo callada. En ese momento, una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla. Katherine le ofreció una caja de pañuelos que tenía en la cocina y Leanne con gusto se la acepto.

\- Seré franca – continuo Katherine – antes de que partiera a su colegio en Londres, estuve a punto de decirle lo que sabía.

\- Ni debías – le interrumpió Leanne, desviando la mirada.

\- Leanne, en todo el mes restante de sus vacaciones, venía a esta casa bastante deprimido. No soportaba verlo así. Y deberías darle las gracias a Tania de que lo obligase a comer algo porque si no fuera por ella, estaría en urgencias con vía intravenosa.

Aquel hecho, la hizo sentir bastante miserable y sí, estaba en deuda con Katherine y Tania. Ni se atrevió a reclamarle el hecho de que estuvo a contarle cierta verdad.

\- Llámalo – le sugirió Katherine – cuéntale la verdad. Qué importancia tiene ahora que Tobías hubiera sido un ex convicto. En todos los años que estuvo en este pueblo no cometió ningún delito. Es más, hasta te salvo del psicópata sexual de Hector. Hasta tú mismo lo dijiste una vez: él solo quería vivir en paz.

Otro silencio. Leanne se llevó otro sorbo de té a la boca mientras reflexionaba sobre el tema mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer. En ese momento, Tania bajo por las escaleras y fue a la cocina por un bocadillo. Leanne se limpió un poco la cara para simular un poco.

\- Hija, no comas muchas golosinas antes de la cena – le aviso su madre mientras Tania entornaba los ojos.

\- Si, mamá – le dijo su hija en tono bastante fastidiada.

Después de eso, Katherine le invito a cenar pero Leanne la rechazo. Le invento que su casa estaba hecha un desastre y debía ordenarla. Después de todo, Antonie ya no estaba para que la ayudara… De camino a su casa, pensó en la conversación de con su amiga. Que lejos estaba aquella verdad que le invento hace tiempo con él que sería su futuro marido. Aquella verdad era menos impactante que esa. Además, no temía la reacción de su hijo ante ella. Lo que más le aterraba y no la dejaba dormir era el hecho de que terceros lo supieran. Hasta él temió en algún punto que un mago supiera de la existencia de Antonie. Aquellos grupos en particular. De solo mencionar el apellido de su padre, irían tras su hijo para torturarlo y, por último, matarlo. Tal como sucedió ese día…

Antes seguir camino a su casa, fue al cementerio. Compro algunas flores en la entrada y camino hasta una lápida solitaria que se hallaba bajo un árbol viejo. Puso las flores sobre la lápida y recuerdos del pasado vinieron a su mente: el día en que lo conoció, sus interminables discusiones de si debía devolverle la varita o no, la vez que casi pierde la varita por no recordar el lugar del escondite, el momento en que ella se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por él, la noche en que la salvo y en que casi se marcha para siempre… hasta que se devolvió para solo revelarle una cosa: su corazón.

\- ¡Maldita mujer! – bramaba esa vez aquel hombre mientras Leanne lo veía con los ojos como plato y lo veía entrar a la casa, furioso – ¡Eres la muggle más bruta, testaruda y atolondrada que he conocido! ¡Y aun así osaste entrar en mi vida! ¡Te atreviste…! ¡Te atreviste…! – estaba tan colérico que Leanne no sabía si gritarle también. Su expresión era de alguien que arrancaba cada palabra de su interior – ¡TE ATREVISTE A ENTRAR EN MI CORAZON!

Acto seguido, la beso. Y en ese momento, supo que nada sería igual, pues aceptaba aquellos sentimientos con mucha alegría. Desde entonces, vivía un lecho de rosas con él. Tuvieron a Antonie y nunca tuvo mayor dicha que verlos a ellos todos los días, aprendiendo algo uno del otro. Hasta el día en que llegó ella y se lo arrebato… lo había herido de muerte al salvar a su hijo y a ella de aquella arpía. Él tuvo que matarla o sino, avisaría a los otros de su paradero. En su último aliento de vida, le modifico la memoria a su hijo y le hizo prometer que nunca le diría quien era en realidad, por el bien de ambos.

Con un nudo en la garganta y aun recordando aquel hecho, murmuro:

\- Cumpliré mi promesa.

Entonces, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia las afueras del cementerio, yendo hacia su casa. A cada minuto, la lluvia se intensificaba pero para ella estaba bien. Las gotas de agua sobre su cabeza le hacían pensar con más claridad. Cuando se encontró a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña, vio a un hombre bajo un paraguas. Poco le importo hasta el momento que vio su rostro. De anteojos, cabello azabache y ojos verdes, llevando en la frente una cicatriz de rayo en la frente. Era el señor Potter.

\- Buenas tardes, señora Smith – le saludo el hombre – soy el padre de Albus, ¿me recuerda?

\- Claro que lo recuerdo – dijo Leanne, intentando cambiar un poco la cara de tristeza – ¡Que sorpresa!...

\- Disculpe por esta inesperada visita pero necesito hablar con usted – dijo el señor Potter.

\- Por supuesto – respondió Leanne abriendo la puerta – adelante.

Al encender las luces, un trueno retumbo en toda la zona. El otoño había llegado con mucha fuerza, pensó Leanne mientras preparaba té para su visita que se encontraba en la sala. En cuanto se reunió con él, le pregunto:

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

\- Necesito que vea dos fotografías y me diga si conoce a aquellos hombre – le dijo hurgando en los bolsillos de aquella túnica verde esmeralda.

Saco una fotografía de un hombre de ojos cafés, largo cabello negro y bastante más joven que ellos dos. Leanne negó con la cabeza aun confundida de quien podría ser.

\- Avíseme si lo ve en la zona – le recomendó el señor Potter – fue ese hombre quien secuestro a mi hijo. Creemos que aún puede estar en esta zona pero aún no es seguro. Es muy peligroso.

\- Estaré atenta – le dijo Leanne con tranquilidad.

Entonces, saco la segunda fotografía y ahí comenzó a sentirse aún más tensa. Pensó que se desmayaría pero aguanto para disimular un poco. No obstante, reparo que el señor Potter tenía una ávida mirada sobre ella.

\- ¿Conoce a este hombre? – preguntó el señor Potter.

Era la primera vez que Leanne veía al señor Potter con cierto rencor. Intento controlarse un poco, musitando:

\- No.

\- ¿Está segura? – pregunto el señor Potter sacando una tercera fotografía – entonces, me puede explicar por qué está usted en la fotografía con su hijo y aquel hombre.

Otro silencio. Leanne se preguntaba en donde había encontrado aquella foto. Hasta ella la había creído perdida.

\- Por favor, cuénteme la verdad – insistió el señor Potter.

….

Albus, Antonie y Scorpius había tenido un día extenuante en el club de duelistas. Los habían hecho entrenar hasta el último minuto antes de la cena. Los tres recobraban fuerzas en la biblioteca antes de ir al Gran Salón.

\- Siento que Mathew se desquito por el examen de admisión – confeso Albus, echado sobre la mesa, bastante cansado.

\- No solo él – añadió Antonie echado en la silla – Alexa nos hizo puré en el entrenamiento.

\- Pomada querrás decir – corrigió Scorpius – y seguirán así por un largo tiempo.

Después de la victoria en el examen de admisión en el club, Alexa Finnigan, la presidenta del club, cumplió su palabra. Sin embargo, por ser de segundo año, debían estar en periodo de riguroso entrenamiento antes de un torneo de duelistas que se celebraría a principio de noviembre. Además, estarían, hasta las inicio de vacaciones de navidad, en periodo de prueba. Eso significaba no meterse en problemas de ninguna índole. De lo contrario, serian vetados del club. De esa tarea se encargaba Mathew Graham, un chico de cuarto de Slytherin. Cada vez que alguien del club quebrantaba las reglas o se propasaba con algún hechizo en dentro de los entrenamientos, deberían responder ante él.

Desde entonces, aquel chico lo estuvo observándolos de cerca, informándose con cualquier fuente sobre las acciones de los tres. Sobre todo, Albus supo que lo estuvo investigando más que a Antonie o a Scorpius, ya que Mathew insistía que había hecho trampa en el examen. Sin embargo, Alexa no le creyó demasiado por la siguiente razón: dudando el hecho que Albus le hubiese pegado una patada o cualquier contacto físico, ya que solo miraba a un niño enclenque con estatura baja versus un mastodonte. También estaba el hecho que el mismo Mathew reconoció un hechizo lanzado pero no por su varita.

\- Eso es ridículo – le dijo Alexa a su compañero aquella vez con cierto desdén a Mathew.

Albus tuvo que hacerse el desentendido cuando le preguntaron directamente y decir que solo había usado su varita, ante la mirada rabiosa de Mathew. Supuso que había usado el poder del Atrum de manera accidental, el cual debía mantener en secreto. Y, después de todo, lo había vencido con magia. Aun así, el chico corpulento de Slytherin aún le tenía bronca por ello y lo demostró en cada entrenamiento realizado por dos largas semanas. Eso también incluía a Alexa. Los insultos de Antonie y sus inesperadas victorias fueron como poner el dedo en la llaga. Así que los entrenamientos para los tres eran un suplicio.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que sostenga la escoba mañana en el entrenamiento? – se quejó Scorpius camino al comedor.

\- Eso debiste pensarlo antes de meterte también en el equipo de Quidditch – le dijo Antonie en tono de reproche.

Albus no dijo nada, pues sabía cuál era el motivo de que se metiera también en el equipo de su casa. Rose había hecho la prueba para ser cazadora en el equipo de Griffindor y quedo. Albus no esperaba menos de su prima. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando se enteró que Michael seria el nuevo guardián del equipo. Más cuando Rose lo elogiaba por su manera de volar. El muchacho de ojos verdes pensaba que vomitaría si montaba alguna escoba pero no lo hizo. Como Rose había mencionado, se mantuvo siempre firme y bastante atento a cualquier orden de la capitana. Aquellas noticias llegaron a los oídos de Malfoy, quien ardía de celos desde la otra mesa. Dos días más tarde, cuando Slytherin se encontraba en búsqueda de nuevos jugadores, Scorpius quedo en el puesto de cazador.

Llegando a la entrada, Scorpius se despidió de ambos y fue a su mesa para cenar en solitario. Albus y Antonie se sentaron en la mesa para poder devorar la cena e irse a la sala común. Aún debían hacer los deberes de Transformaciones y Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tuvieron que desviar un poco el camino debido a que Peaves lanzaba tiza a cualquiera que se le encontraba en el camino. Para cuando llegaron, Rose y Michael habían terminado su composición de Transformaciones y empezaban con Defensas.

\- Nunca creí que Teddy fuese tan estricto – comento Albus al recordar que la cantidad de pergaminos que había pedido.

\- Debe serlo – dijo Rose ordenando los libros – ahora es profesor.

\- ¿Cómo les fue con el entrenamiento? – pregunto Michael.

\- Supongo que bien – contesto Antonie buscando sobre los duendecillos en un libro de la biblioteca – aunque Alexa no tuvo piedad con nosotros.

\- Ni por un momento – le dio la razón Albus que aun recordaba las cincuenta repeticiones del encantamiento escudo mientras todo el club lanzaba hechizos contra ellos.

\- Debe ser interesante aquel club – comento Rose – veré el próximo año si puedo entrar.

\- Si no deseas estar muerto de cansancio como Malfoy, no te lo recomiendo – le dijo Antonie – lleva dos semanas combinando los entrenamientos del club con los de Quidditch y prácticamente esta exhausto.

\- Son más estrictos con ustedes porque los están probando – le contradijo Rose – además, te atreviste a insultar a Alexa Finnigan. He escuchado que es la mejor de Hufflepuff en cuanto a batirse en duelo y es la primera en cuanto a calificaciones de los de cuarto año.

Antonie fingió escuchar a Rose mientras hacia su tarea pero Albus sabía que poco le importaba que fuese la chica estrella de Hufflepuff. Alexa era muy dura con ellos, ya que su política en el club era: O aprendes o púdrete. Y durante esas dos semanas, tuvo el privilegio de comprobarlo. Dio un suspiro y continuo su tarea hasta sus ojos le ardieron de cansancio, por lo que decidió seguir la mañana siguiente. De todos modos, seria domingo.

Cuando despertó ese domingo, vio un día totalmente gris y que amenazaba con llover. Mientras se vestía, escucho como Bruce y Kenta hablaban de lo injusta que había sido la capitana de Quidditch al no elegirlos. En ese momento, recordó lo que James le había contado sobre ello: ninguno servía para quitarle la pelota ni al más enclenque de todos los equipos juntos, por lo que Brenda los descarto de inmediato.

\- Te espero abajo – le dijo Antonie mientras se ponía un suéter y salía de la habitación.

Albus se puso los zapatos y camino a las afueras de la habitación, escuchando a Bruce y a Kenta aun hablar mal de la capitana. Se aseguró de que su collar de las reliquias aun estuviera en su cuello, salió del dormitorio y se reunió con sus amigos en la sala común. Los cuatro chicos fueron directo al Gran Salón mientras miles de lechuzas llegaba con el correo matutino. Una lechuza aleonada se pozo en el hombro de Rose, dándole un paquete mientras que a los chicos solo les llego cartas. A Albus le llego una carta de su madre, preguntando por él y su hermano. Michael recibió también una carta de su madre preguntando por él y felicitarlo por su nuevo puesto de cazador en el equipo. Y a Antonie, le llego una carta de Tania. Albus tuvo curiosidad de lo que le contaba en aquella carta. El muchacho de piel centrina adivino su pensamiento y le dijo:

\- Me pregunta si terminaste de leer el volumen del comic que te envió la vez pasada.

\- Casi – le contesto Albus – pero dile que de todas formas lo envié.

\- ¿Aún no arreglas el asunto con tu madre? – le pregunto Rose.

\- El asunto se arregla cuando ella me diga la verdad – sentencio Antonie con brusquedad.

\- O sea, hasta navidad – comento por lo bajo Michael.

\- Le mande a decir que no pienso volver a casa en navidad hasta que me diga la verdad – salto Antonie tras un sorbo de jugo.

Albus, Rose y Michael se miraron con una expresión de cierta preocupación.

\- ¿No crees que llevas demasiado lejos esto? – pregunto Albus.

\- Lejos lo está llevando ella – mascullo Antonie al terminar su plato e irse sin despedirse.

Los tres chicos terminaron de desayunar y fueron donde creyeron que estaría Antonie a aclarar su mente. La habitación de los chicos estaba desierta. Albus, Michael y Rose se sentaron al frente del chico de piel centrina. Intentaron convencerlo de que lo pensara mejor. Después de todo, su madre no le mandaría una carta contándole su versión de la historia. Ese tipo de cosas se decían en persona.

\- No quiero volver y punto final – les bramo Antonie.

Desde entonces, nadie se atrevió a tocar el tema. Además, todos tenían muchas cosas que hacer. Ni les daba el tiempo para seguir investigando en la biblioteca sobre el padre de Antonie. Los entrenamientos que impartía Alexa eran cada día más rigurosos y el equipo de Quidditch estaba tan esperanzado en ganar que se doblaron los entrenamientos. Hasta James llegaba exhausto a la sala común solo para ir a dormir. Sin mencionar que Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras se había convertido en la asignatura más tediosa (después de pociones, pensó Albus al intentar terminar su ensayo) en todo el colegio. El profesor Lupin era muy bueno enseñando pero era muy estricto para revisar los ensayos. El promedio de Albus bajo de un diez a ocho punto cinco. Por lo cual, debía ponerle aún más empeño.

Los días pasaron volando hasta el 15 de octubre, cuando el partido de Ravenclaw y Slytherin estaba a punto de comenzar. Rose y Michael estaban decididos a guardar puesto para estudiar cada jugada mientras Albus prefería visitar un momento a Hagrid en compañía de Antonie. No había tenido tiempo para hacerlo. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, se encontraron con Scorpius vestido del uniforme verde y plateado de su casa. Se veía bastante nervioso hasta el punto de entrar en pánico.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Antonie un poco confundido – ¿No deberías estar en el campo?

\- Empieza en treinta minutos – dijo con un hilo de voz Scorpius – prefiero estar por aquí.

\- Mejor ve – le sugirió Albus – o pensaran que dimitiste.

Scorpius se mantuvo en silencio. Albus vio que apenas se podía apoyar en su escoba recién comprada.

\- Rose estará ahí – menciono Antonie.

Albus le dio un codazo a Antonie para que no dijera más pero Scorpius capto de inmediato.

\- ¡¿Se lo dijiste?! – exploro Scorpius.

\- Él no me lo dijo – mintió Antonie con sagacidad – me di cuenta solo. Tanto como Albus, también eres demasiado obvio para ese tipo de cosas.

Scorpius se puso rojo como un tomate y aún más nervioso de lo estaba, balbuceando mil y un incoherencia. Albus miro con reproche a su amigo, donde este segundo entorno los ojos y fue hacia Scorpius.

\- Si quieres agradarle un poco más a Rose, ve de inmediato al campo y haz la mejor actuación que hayas hecho en tu vida. Por algo estas en el equipo, ¿no?

\- ¿Y si hago el ridículo? ¿Y si se ríe de mí? – pregunto Scorpius al borde del colapso.

\- Sobrevivimos a los entrenamientos de Alexa – le dijo Albus intentando darle algo de aliento – comparado con ello, será pan comido este partido.

Scorpius aún no estaba muy convencido de ello pero movió lentamente sus piernas.

\- El equipo tampoco confía en mi – comento por lo bajo al detenerse al lado de Albus – fui elegido porque no tuvieron opción. Fui el único que se presentó por el puesto…

\- Ya deja de pensar en eso – interrumpió Antonie exasperado – demuéstrales de que estas hecho y les cerraras la boca a todos ellos.

\- Cierto – le dio la razón Albus – haz lo mismo que en la prueba de admisión del club y todo saldrá bien.

\- Pero… - empezó de nuevo Scorpius, ante la exasperación de ambos Griffindor.

\- Si no vas – amenazo Albus con una sonrisa santurrona y ante la sorpresa de Antonie – Rose nunca te tomara en cuenta. Es más, puede que dirija su mirada hacia otro lado.

Ante aquella frase, Scorpius pareció recobrar la confianza y comenzó a correr hacia el campo de Quidditch. Cuando llevaba unos cuantos metros, grito:

\- ¡Hare que me mire! ¡Ya verás!

\- ¿Cuándo se te ocurrió eso? – le pregunto Antonie camino a la casa de Hagrid, admirando el ingenio de su amigo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo soy tan obvio para "ese tipo de cosas"? – pregunto Albus un poco molesto.

\- Debes admitir que cuando se trata de Tania, eres muy descontrolado – le contesto entre risas Antonie.

\- Que bromista eres – dijo entre dientes Albus en un tono muy sarcástico.

Al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, se encontraron con una sorpresa: el padre de Albus estaba conversando con el guardabosque cuando este último estaba plantando calabazas en el huerto. Parecía muy preocupado, hasta asustado.

\- ¡Gárgolas galopantes! – exclamo Hagrid con una voz casi inaudible – ¿Quién sería capaz de semejante fechoría?

\- Me doy una idea de ello pero no puedo comprobarlo – le respondió su padre, atropellando cada palabra que salía de su boca – todos muertos. Prácticamente un genocidio. El peor que he visto en mi vida.

Ambos chicos se ocultaron entre los arbustos poblados que estaban en los alrededores de la cabaña. Antonie tuvo que agazaparse un poco más para que no lo notaran mientras que Albus solo doblo un poco sus rodillas, recordándole su baja estatura.

\- ¡Por Merlín! En estos tiempos, es impensable que todo un pueblo muggle haya sido arrasado… – comento Hagrid – es una atrocidad enorme.

\- Desde que este lunático apareció, solo ha habido problemas – agrego el señor Potter – y la peor parte se la llevo la señora Smith. Vi su cuerpo – comento el señor Potter la mirada baja – tenía signos de tortura y en el modo que la dejaron… ningún habitante de Baskerville tenia tantas heridas profundas como ella.

En ese momento, Albus se congelo, erizándose los pelos en su nuca. Debía ser una broma. No podía ser cierto. Miro a su amigo. Antonie, con una expresión de total aflicción. Debido al estado de shock, perdió el equilibrio y termino por ser descubierto con Albus. Su padre miro a ambos e intento hablar con Antonie, pero antes de que dijera o pronunciara alguna palabra, salió corriendo hasta perderse de vista. Albus aun miraba a su padre. Temblaba. Temía de lo que le contara. Temía que entre los muertos estuviera…

\- Al – alcanzo a decir su padre antes de que Albus hiciera lo mismo que su amigo.

Corrió lo más lejos que pudo. Corrió por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts. Subió numerosos escalones. Ni siquiera sabía en qué piso estaba pero no importaba. Quería estar solo. Apoyó su espalda en la pared de piedra y se sentó en el suelo, mientras los recuerdo pasaban a toda velocidad de aquel verano: cuando escalaron un árbol y se burlaba de él, cuando estaban solos en la habitación de la casa de los Miller, el momento en que tropezó accidentalmente y ambos tocaron sus labios, la despedida que les había organizado y sus voz singularmente hermosa cantando una canción desconocida para él pero no le importaba. Adoraba escucharla… entonces, las lágrimas brotaron sin control, dejándolo con un vacío en el corazón.

….

Al día siguiente, el genocidio en el pueblo de Baskerville se difundió por los medios de comunicación, saliendo en los diarios. El total de muerto era igual a la población. Ningún muggle sobrevivió al ataque y todos hablaban del tema. El peor crimen ocurrido después de veinte años de paz. Sin embargo, Albus no quería hablar del tema ni quería escucharlo, por lo que se aislaba de todo aquel que tratara de pronunciar una palabra de ello. Michael y Rose, quienes se enteraron después del partido, intentaban de darle apoyo. Aunque lo agradeciera, Albus aún no podía cerrar aquella herida en el pecho.

Sin embargo, quien la pasaba peor era Antonie. Al haberse enterado de que su madre había sido torturada antes de dignarse a matarla, lo afecto mucho. Ya no hablaba. Apenas comía y Rose sospechaba que prácticamente no dormía. En las clases ni siquiera escuchaba a los profesores y casi hace que su caldero fuese un mini volcán como fue el de Albus en la clase de pociones. Hasta dejo de ir al club de duelistas. Rose, Albus y Michael varias veces se preguntaban en donde se metía después de clases pero aún era un misterio para ellos. Solo volvía cuando anochecía y se iba directamente a su cama, sin intercambiar más palabras que un "buenas noches".

Además, debido a la magnitud de la tragedia, muchos de sus compañeros se preguntaban si recuperaría o que pasaría con él al quedarse huérfano. Aquella segunda pregunta fue contestada dos días después. Por lo que le conto James al pillar al fin a Antonie en compañía de sus amigos y con carta en mano, su padre se hizo tutor legal del chico y le haría un pequeño funeral ese fin de semana. Albus, Rose y Michael irían. Además de darle apoyo a su amigo, también era para despedirse de Tania (Albus aún no podía pensar en ello con claridad).

Aquel 20 de octubre estaba especialmente gélido. Albus llevaba puesto una capa negra en símbolo del luto, al igual que sus amigos. Antonie fue el último en bajar del dormitorio. Caminaba siempre mirando el piso y más lento de lo normal. Con las manos en los bolsillos, intentaba no chocar con nadie en el camino pero debilitamiento de esos días, lo hizo perder el equilibrio, chocando más de alguno que caminaba por los pasillos. Rose insistió en ayudarlo un poco en caminar pero él no la dejaba. Con el último chico que choco no fue muy agradable. Blair iban de un especial mal humor.

\- Fíjate por donde caminas, Smith – le recrimino Blair.

\- Discúlpalo – dijo en un tono educado Michael mientras intentaba sujetar un poco a Antonie, quien se resistía – no se ha sentido bien.

\- Me importa un bledo sí estuvo lloriqueando por los rincones – le bramo Blair – un llorón siempre será un llorón.

Los gemelos Eastman se reían como unos idiotas. Albus tuvo que contenerse por no sacar la varita y darles su merecido al trio de imbéciles. Hasta Rose y Michael hicieron oídos sordos e intentaron seguir su camino. En cambio, Blair aun quería desahogar su mal humor cuando Antonie, con una mirada fulminante, miro a los tres chicos de Slytherin con aquellos ojos hinchados y marcados por las ojeras.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a ponerte a llorar? – se burló Blair – ¿Lloraras por tu asquerosa madre muggle como lo has hecho durante toda la semana? Sangre sucia…

No alcanzo a decir más, ya que Scorpius apareció y le dio un puñetazo en la boca, seguido de una patada en el estómago. Los gemelos Eastman quisieron intervenir pero no lo hicieron y Albus pudo ver por qué: tres miembros de _Los Guardianes de Hogwarts_ no estaban lejos de ellos: Alexa, Mathew y Amón. Albus tuvo que intervenir y parar a Scorpius. Había roto la condición impuesta por el club.

\- ¡VETE A COMER MIERDA! ¡RATA ASQUEROSA! – le grito Malfoy furioso.

\- Cálmate – le susurro Albus – Alexa está cerca.

Después de una retirada forzosa hacia los jardines y calmar un poco los ánimos de Scorpius, Albus se despidió de él, informándole que irían al funeral. Malfoy le dio los pésames correspondientes a Antonie y los vio irse hacia la oficina de la directora, donde los esperaba el señor Potter, el señor Weasley y la señora Turner. Se despidieron momentáneamente de la directora, yéndose por la chimenea. Sin embargo, no aparecieron en ningún lugar conocido para los chicos. Era más, parecía una taberna desierta. Albus vio que su padre saludaba a la señora que estaba detrás del mostrador y salían del lugar. Entonces, dando la instrucciones a los cuatro chicos que se agarraran de los adultos, desaparecieron, llegando a las afueras del bosque de Wistman.

Caminaron hacia el pueblo desierto. Baskerville, que alguna vez había estado lleno de personas en el centro de la ciudad, como recordaba Albus, estaba muerto. Las puertas y ventanas de los negocios habían sido violadas, quebrados y hecho añicos por una fuerza invisible monstruosa. Entonces, Albus noto que sobre el pavimento había manchas de sangre. No solo en un sector, sino en todos lados. Le dio un escalofrió en la espalda y se alegró de haber llegado al cementerio. El muchacho de ojos verdes pudo notar más tumbas recién excavadas. Miles de ellas. Unas más grandes y otras, más pequeñas. Se preguntó en un momento si, en alguna de ellas, se encontraba Tania con sus padres… llegaron a un viejo roble, en donde habían dos tumbas. En cada una, labrado en piedra, decía:

 _Tobías Snake_

 _Nacido el 7 de marzo de 1960_

 _Murió el 5 de febrero de 2007_

 _Leanne Francis Smith_

 _Nacida el 13 de abril de 1970_

 _Murió el 15 de octubre de 2018_

Fue la primera vez en que Antonie levanto un poco la cabeza para ver las tumbas. En ese momento, el padre de Albus comenzó a dar un pequeño discurso. Mientras los demás escuchaban con respeto y a los chicos les invadía una inaguantable tristeza, la lluvia comenzó a caer. Leve pero cada gota en la nuca de Albus era una aguja fría que lo llevaba a la cruda realidad. Y no solo a él. Antonie, aun mirando las tumbas, intentaba taparse la cara con aquellos mechones de su larga cabellera que le llegaba a los hombros. Lloraba en silencio. Al terminar el discurso, el muchacho de piel centrina se quebró y no pudo sostenerse más por sí mismo. Hubo un momento en que Rose temió a que colapsara pero Antonie resistió un poco más para repetir una y otra vez la misma frase sobre la tumba de su madre entre sollozos: "lo lamento".

….

La víspera de Halloween estuvo aún más movida que el año pasado, según la opinión de Albus. Tal vez era porque los deberes habían llegado a un tope máximo para hacerlas y el torneo organizado por _Los Guardianes de Hogwarts_ se encontraba a solo tres días. Se sentía muy ansioso por ello. No obstante, eso no le permitía sentirse un poco inseguro. Estaría todo el colegio mirando, en pleno Gran Salón. Y no era el único. Scorpius, quien se salvó de ser vetado por el club de duelista, se sentía aún más nervioso que cuando le toco el partido de Quidditch. Rose aun creía que Alexa había ignorado aquella discusión pero, en algún rincón de su cerebro, Albus creyó que había hecho vista gorda junto con sus compañeros. Además, fue más comprensiva con Antonie cuando volvió después de una semana de ausencia y le permitió seguir con el entrenamiento. El banquete de Halloween les permitió algo de tregua y olvidarse de toda responsabilidad que se avecinaba.

\- ¿Cómo crees que será la selección de los combates? – le pregunto Albus a Antonie mientras se servía su pastel.

\- No lo sé – le respondió encogiendo los hombros el muchacho de piel centrina, intentando alcanzar un caramelo – supongo que será al azar.

Albus miro a Antonie, quien miraba el techo encantado llenos de velas, calabazas decoradas y murciélagos. Últimamente estaba muy despistado. No en el mismo nivel de Amón pero más de lo normal. Desde el funeral, había estado muy pensativo. Además, no había vuelto a tocar el tema de su padre. Albus, Rose y Michael supusieron que, por respeto la voluntad de su madre, no volvería a revolver los registros de la biblioteca.

Después del banquete de Halloween, cuando estaban en la recamara de los chicos, Antonie se acercó a Albus, entregándole un paquete aprovechando que aun Kenta y Bruce se encontraba abajo, en la sala común haciendo los deberes y Michael roncaba lo bastante fuerte para que nadie los escuchase. El muchacho de ojos verdes la abrió y vio que era el onceavo volumen de D. Gray – Man.

\- Me lo envió Tania días antes del ataque – le explico Antonie – ahora es tuyo.

Albus sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho y el vacío del que creyó haberse recuperado volvió.

\- No puedo… – le dijo Albus con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Puedes y debes aceptarlo – le interrumpió Antonie – ella lo hubiese querido así, créeme.

\- Era tu mejor amiga – le debatió Albus tercamente – es el único recuerdo que tienes de ella.

\- Era más que una amiga para mí – le dijo Antonie – era prácticamente mi hermana mayor. Y como hermanos que éramos, sabía lo que deseaba.

Acto seguido, Antonie se fue a dormir sin cruzar otra palabra mientras Albus aun sostenía el comic como si fuera un gran tesoro que acaba de recibir de su amigo. Y como todo tesoro, lo guardo en el lugar más seguro que tenía disponible: su baúl.

Para cuando llego el 3 de noviembre, los ánimos exacerbaron en todo el colegio, pues era la primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts que se realizaba un torneo de magia. Unos decían que era el momento perfecto para aprender algo sobre los duelos verdaderos, otros solo querían ver a quien molerían con cada maldición y, por último, estaban los escépticos que sería solo una pérdida de tiempo. Ante las diversas opiniones, todo el colegio se reunió en el Gran Salón aquella mañana, haciendo desaparecer las cuatro mesas y dejando unas gradas amplias y circulares que rodeaban todo el lugar. En medio de aquel lugar, estaba una gran tarima y a menos de cincuenta centímetros de los bordes, se encontraban los lugares de los profesores, quienes se mantendrían atentos a cualquier percance.

Mientras Albus veía desde la apertura de la puerta que estaba detrás del puesto de los profesores, el Gran Salón fue llenándose de a poco. Trago saliva. Todo el mundo se había presentado. Hasta la directora, quien conversaba amistosamente con el profesor Fliwint. Miro un papel con el número cinco que tenía en la mano. El día anterior, el profesor Lupin los reunió a todos e hizo un sorteo, donde cada miembro tenía un numero en su poder. Luego, haciendo aparecer un tablero con un organigrama en donde pareaban los números del número uno al catorce. Le había tocado con una chica de tercero de Ravenclaw llamada "Samanta Hawks", quien era la mejor amiga de Alexa. A su amigo Antonie le había tocado el chico de sexto de Griffindor llamado Félix Choules y a Scorpius tuvo la mala suerte de tener el primer combate con Mathew. Aunque intentaba calmar un poco a Malfoy por ello, también tenía que hacérselo a sí mismo. No podía volver a usar los poderes del Atrum y menos en frente de todo el colegio. Debía controlarse…

\- Todos en posición – aviso Alexa en un tono más agudo de lo normal para formar una fila – Amón, ponte adelante. Se supone que eres el vicepresidente de este club.

\- Pero no me gusta llamar tanto la atención – comento el chico despistado por lo bajo.

\- Compórtate como tal y hazlo – le ordeno Alexa bastante fastidiada.

A regañadientes, Amón obedeció, acomodándose entre Alexa y Mathew, quienes iban guiando todo el grupo. Albus sabía que Amón Jaspers, un muchacho de quinto año de la casa de Ravenclaw, detestaba estar entre la mirada de la gente. Prefería "estar en su mundo". Muchas veces en los entrenamientos se aislaba de los demás y practicaba solo sus hechizos, sin mayores resultados. Otras veces perdía el hilo de la conversación o cuando daba instrucciones (obligado por Alexa, claro está) se quedaba pensativo con algo por más de un minuto antes de continuar la frase. Aunque a primera vista fuese un total despistado, en el combate era muy diferente. Como Albus vio en el combate contra Malfoy, era muy capaz de reducirte en cinco segundos si lo tomabas muy a la ligera. Cada ataque, cada defensiva y cada movimiento eran fríamente calculados por él. Alexa lo había bautizado como "el genio excéntrico".

Los miembros del club se alinearon en una sola fila, teniendo a los tres encargados por delante. Se abrieron camino hasta llegar a la tarima. _Los Guardianes de Hogwarts_ se presentaban ante todo el colegio, mientras el profesor Lupin se subió con los alumnos a la tarima e hizo un encantamiento de amplificación de voz para que todo el público escuchase:

\- ¡Bienvenidos sean todos al primer torneo de duelistas! – saludo el profesor Lupin radiante de felicidad – Organizado por el club " _Los Guardianes de Hogwarts_ " y quienes participaran en este momento – señalo a todos los miembros del club – ahora, este torneo estará sujeto a las normas de combate básico: quien logre desarmar a su contrincante o llevarlo fuera de la tarima, avanzara a la siguiente ronda. No está permitido el contacto físico. De lo contrario, será descalificado. Bien, sin más preámbulos, daremos comienzo con el primer combate…

Albus bajo de la tarima y vio con el resto el primer combate. No duro mucho. Amón redujo a un muchacho de tercero con un encantamiento de expulsión al no reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido. El pobre desafortunado fue a parar entre el público.

El segundo combate fue entre dos chicas de Ravenclaw y Griffindor. El muchacho de ojos verdes vio cómo su compañera de misma casa quebranto limpiamente la defensa de su contrincante hasta hacerla perder la varita. Cuando se dio cuenta que era su turno, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Albus subió a la tarima junto con Samanta, una chica un poco más alta que él y cabellera negra, miraba con curiosidad al muchacho. Se pusieron uno frente al otro, hicieron la reverencia acostumbrada, sin quitarse la vista de encima y se pusieron en posición, atentos a la orden del profesor Lupin. Entonces, la chica le sonrió, murmurando "buena suerte", desconcentrando un poco a Albus.

\- ¡Comiencen!

 _\- ¡Avis!_ – exclamo la chica.

En el acto, aparecieron cinco canarios más grandes de lo normal revoloteando alrededor de ella. Albus adivino que era lo que pasaría a continuación, por lo que se puso en guardia, preparado para repeler cualquier ataque.

 _\- ¡Opugno!_ – ordeno Samanta a la bandada de pájaros.

Todos los canarios salieron disparados hacia su persona.

 _\- ¡Repello!_ – grito Albus, haciendo chocar a los canarios con una pared invisible.

 _\- ¡Confrigno!_ – dijo la muchacha.

Entonces, como si fuesen granadas, explotaron uno por uno en su cara, haciéndolo retroceder. Tocio un poco por el olor a plumas quemadas y vio como la chica se acercaba con agilidad para desarmarlo. Fue cuando Albus tuvo la idea de girar sobre si mismo en el momento en que estaban solo centímetros uno del otro para hacerse a un lado y exclamar:

 _\- ¡Experlliarmus!_

El hechizo dio justo en el blanco, empujando a Samanta fuera de la tarima. Dio un suspiro. Había ganado el primer combate y sin la ayuda del Atrum. Al bajar de la tarima, Albus ayudo a Samanta a levantarse del piso, disculpándose por el hechizo que le había lanzado.

\- No te preocupes – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – es parte de los gajes del oficio.

Acto seguido, se fue a reunir con su amiga y Albus hizo lo mismo, ante una mirada extraña de Antonie y Scorpius.

\- Que caballero – comento por lo bajo Scorpius un poco divertido por la escena.

Albus no le hizo caso y observó el combate entre Alexa y otro chico de Slytherin. Del mismo que Amón, solo tuvo que pronunciar un hechizo para ganar.

El siguiente, Malfoy con Mathew fue uno de los combates más complicados y difíciles de controlar. El profesor Lupin estuvo a punto de intervenir para cuando Mathew lanzo un hechizo explosivo, haciendo que Scorpius volara por los aires fuera de la tarima. Por suerte, el muchacho de afiladas facciones invoco un escudo antes del impacto. Como vio Albus en su pequeño examen de admisión, Mathew era muy bueno para los duelos y poseía una magia muy poderosa

El penúltimo combate fue un empate inesperadamente estúpido. Ambos chicos invocaron la maldición de parálisis de cuerpo entero, imposibilitando a ambos a combatir. Ambos quedaron fuera. Algunos de los espectadores se reían de la escena y Albus tampoco pudo evitarlo. Ese movimiento no había sido muy inteligente, pensó Albus al ver como el profesor los sacaba de la tarima y quitaba el hechizo.

El ultimo combate y de manera inesperada, Antonie desarmo a su oponente con solo una sacudida de varita. Albus se dio cuenta que había mejorado bastante durante esas semanas. Su puntería, movimientos y agilidad habían sido precisos.

Para cuando estaban en la segunda ronda, Albus se dio cuenta que le tocaría con Alexa. Y, al igual que Scorpius, tuvo muchas dificultades en atacarla. Le lanzaba un hechizo y este lo repelía con facilidad. Además, sus ataques eran muy fuertes. No le daba tiempo ni para respirar. Entonces, en un momento desesperado por terminar con el combate, Albus invoco niebla. Usaría la misma estrategia de Amón por esta vez. Recordando el lugar en donde estaba Alexa, se acercó a ella con sigilo y le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor. No obstante, Alexa se había movido de su lugar. Por un momento bajo la guardia y la chica, que solo estaba a sus espaldas, susurro:

 _\- ¡Desmaius!_

Albus vio como el hechizo le golpeo la mano y estuvo a punto de perder el combate, de no ser de la fuerza invisible que atrajo la varita nuevamente a sus dedos. Entonces, el muchacho invoco el encantamiento escudo. Esa vez, fue demasiado fuerte como para separarlos a ambos a una distancia considerable. Para su suerte, Alexa no noto aquella increíble hazaña, ya que mascullo:

\- Fue muy débil, maldición.

En ese momento, Albus se puso muy nervioso. Tuvo suerte de que la niebla lo cubriera en ese momento pero debía procurar no volver hacerlo. Sin embargo, sintió la magia quería brotar de sus manos y no de su varita cuando la quiso atacar directamente y sin la cortina de niebla para apoyarlo. Fue afortunado cuando Alexa aprovecho el momento de titubeo y lo expulso de la tarima.

Ante los aplausos y ovaciones del público, Albus fue donde Antonie, quien lo miraba aún más extrañado y le murmuro:

\- Volvió a pasar.

\- Cálmate – le recomendó Antonie cuando se acercaba Scorpius – nadie lo noto – luego miro a Mathew, quien estaba subiendo a la tarima – es mi turno. Deséame suerte.

\- Suerte y gana esta por nosotros – le dijo Albus un poco más tranquilo.

Y vaya que necesitaba la suerte, pensó Albus al ver como las cosas se complicaban demasiado para Antonie. Mathew era peor que Alexa en cuanto a no tener piedad. Su amigo siguió defendiendo por tres tortuosos minutos hasta que se le ocurrió apuntar a los pies del muchacho corpulento y exclamo:

 _\- ¡Deprimo!_

En ese momento, la tarima se le hundió bajo los pies de Mathew, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por un agujero. Fue una estrategia bastante buena según Albus y Scorpius, donde este último se reprochaba a si mismo por no usarla antes. Mathew perdió por el simple tecnicismo de "estar fuera de la tarima".

Para la siguiente ronda solo quedaba Amón, Alexa y Antonie. No obstante, para sorpresa de todos y vergüenza de Alexa, Amón se retiró, dejando en un combate entre la presidenta del club y al muchacho de ojos negros. Albus pensaba que Amón debía estar harto de la atención de todo el colegio, ya que se fue a un rincón muy alejado de la vista de todos.

El último combate fue tan espectacular como esperaba Albus. Era como ver el combate del examen de admisión pero aun mejor. Hasta el profesor Lupin estaba impresionado por como Antonie no se inmutaba por cada maldición arrojada por su oponente y las desviaba sin mayores daños a su alrededor. Evitaban cualquier titubeo en los ataques y defensas. Era una batalla de resistencia. Albus pensó en un momento que Antonie ganaría cuando rompió la defensa de Alexa e iba con todo para desarmarla. Sin embargo, fue una trampa. Alexa rompió el escudo a propósito para solo encestarle el golpe de gracia.

 _\- ¡Ventus!_ – exclamo Alexa.

La ráfaga de viento lo empujo fuera de la tarima. Alexa había ganado el torneo. Todo el mundo aplaudió ante la magnífica actuación de ambos y los de Hufflepuff aclamaban a la ganadora, mientras los de Griffindor le daban palabras de aliento al chico de piel centrina. Hasta los profesores aplaudieron para todos los miembros del club de duelistas.

\- Lo hicieron bien, muchachos – les felicito Alexa, cuando se hallaban todos reunidos en la sala de practica después del torneo – sobre todo, ustedes – se dirigió a Albus, Scorpius y Antonie – me equivoque con respecto a ustedes. Estoy segura que, después de este torneo, tendremos más miembros – añadió esperanzada.

\- Ahora me siento un poco más aliviado – comento Scorpius al separarse todo el club y quedarse con Albus y Antonie en el pasillo del quinto piso – ya que podré concentrarme en los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

\- Aún quedan los deberes – le recordó Albus, riéndose de la expresión que ponía Malfoy.

\- ¿Por qué me defendiste aquella vez? – pregunto de repente Antonie a Scorpius.

Los tres se quedaron callados. Era la primera vez, después de semanas, que Antonie hablaba del tema. Albus miro a Antonie. Tenía la misma expresión que cuando se salvaron de la transformación de Michael. Scorpius lo quedo viendo y sin darle mayor importancia, dijo:

\- Supongo que entiendo cómo te sentías y no soporte al idiota de Blair.

\- ¿Para qué te juntabas con ellos, en primer lugar? – pregunto Albus con un tono de desagrado.

Scorpius encogió los hombros y desviando la mirada.

\- Es lo mismo que les preguntara a ustedes por qué me dieron ánimos ese día del partido – le respondió Scorpius – aun cuando me comporte como un estúpido con ustedes el año pasado.

\- Lo eras – le dijo Antonie – pero ya no más. A veces, solo hay que dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar de nuevo.

….

El invierno aún no había llegado pero el frio se hizo presente para cuando llevaban la mitad de noviembre. La escarcha sobre el césped era un problema para más de alguno que iba por los jardines del colegio, haciéndolos resbalar. Además, la epidemia de gripe estaba en un punto en que había fila en la enfermería para la poción contra aquella enfermedad. La gran mayoría llegaba al Gran Salón echando humo por los oídos por los efectos secundarios de la poción. Y Albus no fue la excepción.

\- Pareces una tetera – se rió Michael mientras devoraba su desayuno y veía llegar a Albus.

\- Espero que este efecto se pase – comento Albus acomodándose entre Rose y Antonie – Bruce estuvo todo el día de ayer con esto y se ganó varias burlas en la sala común.

\- Y es molesto – agrego Antonie abanicando un poco con un libro para desviar el humo de su cara.

\- No debiese pasar de la mañana – afirmo Rose mientras revisaba el ensayo de Historia de la Magia.

\- A todo esto, ¿Confirmaron la nueva fecha del partido? – pregunto Albus.

\- Si – respondió Michael dando un suspiro casi impaciente – será en una semana.

Albus se alivió al escuchar la nueva fecha del partido entre Griffindor y Hufflepuff, ya que la original (a principios de diciembre) estaba fijada en semana de luna llena. Rose y Michael tuvieron que conversar a puertas cerradas con los profesores Jones y Longvotton para poder mover la fecha un poco antes. Brenda, la capitana de Griffindor, los apoyo cuando solicitaron la nueva fecha. Sin embargo, el capitán de Hufflepuff no se lo tomo muy bien, por lo que los compañeros de aquella casa se comportaban bastante antipáticos con Rose y Michael cuando les tocaba con ellos en algunas clases.

\- No entiendo cómo se ponen tan idiotas por una estúpida fecha – comento Antonie dejando un separador de páginas en el libro que tenía en sus manos.

\- Debe ser porque no deben estar preparados aun – supuso Michael haciendo una mueca.

\- Deja de sentirte culpable – le aconsejo Rose guardando su ensayo – unas semanas no afecta mucho los resultados. Hasta nosotros estaríamos en desventaja si no hubiéramos entrenado tanto…

Michael parecía estar más atento a jugar con su comida que escuchar a Rose. Hasta parecía muy distraído con algo que estaba en su cabeza durante todo el día. Albus y Antonie lo notaron más que Rose, ya que ella solo se dedicaba, como todos los días de clase, a tomar apuntes, donde los profesores se llevaban toda la atención. Para cuando llego la hora de almuerzo, Rose tuvo que ir a la sala común por una tarea que se le había quedado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Albus a Michael al ver que no comía nada del plato – ¿Aun estas preocupado por el partido?

\- Algo – se limitó a contestar Michael.

\- Te ira bien – le animo Antonie – entrenaron bastante y Rose dice que juegas excelente.

El chico rubio bajo la mirada a su plato y parecía debatirse internamente sobre si decir algo o no. Al llegar Rose a la mesa, Michael se quedó mudo mientras tragaba la comida sin menor ánimo. Los días pasaban y Michael aun parecía muy pensativo. Albus aun creía que era por el partido pero erro. A solo un día de su debut en el Quidditch, mientras los acompañaba al quinto piso por una reunión de _Los Guardianes de Hogwarts_ y al ver que no había nadie en las cercanías, Michael les dijo al fin:

\- Pienso decírselo a Rose si ganamos la copa de Quidditch.

\- ¿Decirle qué? – pregunto Antonie con expresión ceñuda y confundida.

Michael se sonrojo un poco y Albus capto de inmediato a lo que se refería.

\- ¡Oh! – dejo escapar Antonie al captar segundo después que Albus.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – pregunto Albus incrédulo.

\- Si – respondió Michael.

\- ¡Sobre mi cadáver, Turner! – bramo Scorpius a espaldas de ellos.

Malfoy se acercaba a ellos con fuertes pasos. Aunque este fuese más bajo que Michael, esto no le impidió estar frente a frente con él, mientras Michael lo miraba con fiereza.

\- ¡No te lo permitiré! ¡De ninguna manera te permitiré hacerlo! – seguía diciendo Scorpius bastante molesto.

\- ¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que debo o no hacer? – musito Michael con cierta frialdad – Tal vez te hayas ganado la confianza de Al y Antonie pero aun no me trago tu estúpida actuación. Menos Rose…

\- Oigan, cálmense – recomendó Albus al ver que Scorpius estaba empuñando la varita.

\- ¿Y crees que ella solo te aceptara, licántropo? – se burló Malfoy.

\- Serenense ambos – alzo la voz Antonie sin quitar la vista la segunda varita que apareció entre ellos en las manos de Michael.

\- Es mejor opción que el hijo de un Mortífago – escupió Michael con mucho rencor.

Entonces, cuando ambos estaban a punto de lanzarse maldiciones, Albus impuso un encantamiento escudo entre ellos con sus propias manos antes de que Antonie desenvainara la varita. El efecto fue tan poderoso que los dos fueron empujados en direcciones opuestas. Por un momento, Albus temió que Scorpius lo hubiese notado. No obstante, el chico de afiladas facciones estaba tan concentrado en mirar con un profundo odio a Michael que ni siquiera reparo aquel acto de magia. Antonie tuvo que sujetarlo para que no se le lanzara encima a Michael mientras Albus tuvo sumo cuidado en que Michael no hiciera lo mismo.

\- ¡VETE AL CUERNO, TURNER! – le grito Malfoy.

\- ¡Tranquilízate! – exclamo Antonie.

\- ¡PUDRETE, MALFOY! – le insulto Michael haciendo un además grosero con las manos – ¡No eres más que un serpiente ponzoñosa que solo usa a las personas para sus propios fines! ¡Hasta Rose lo dijo! ¡Todo mundo piensa que los Malfoy son solo un puñado de Mortífagos! ¡No me extrañaría que tu padre y sus amigos hayan hecho aquel genocidio de muggles solo por diversión…!

\- ¡Cállate! – le grito Albus a Michael.

El muchacho de ojos verdes quedo viendo muy enojado a Michael, haciéndolo entender que había ido demasiado lejos. Scorpius había dejado de luchar con Antonie por liberarse y solo miraba al piso.

\- Vete – farfullo Antonie dirigiéndose a Michael – ahora.

Sin atreverse a cruzar las miradas, Michael se fue a paso marcado del lugar, dejando a Albus, Antonie y a Scorpius solos. Ninguno de ellos hablo. Ni siquiera cuando miembros del club aparecieron a espera de Alexa, quien los había convocado. Para cuando la chica los hizo entrar a la sala, Albus intento decirle algo a Scorpius pero este se alejó y cuando termino la reunión, fue el primero en irse.

\- ¿Crees que este bien? – le pregunto Albus a Antonie.

\- Es mejor dejarlo solo un rato – le dijo Antonie cuando volvían a la sala común – primero, quiero saldar cuentas con Michael.

Albus vio el rostro de Antonie cuando pronuncio la última frase. Tenía la cara totalmente contraída. Hasta parecía furioso. El muchacho de ojos verdes, por un momento, temió por lo que le esperaba Michael. En cuanto llegaron a la sala común, encontraron a Michael con Rose haciendo un ensayo de Pociones. Antonie arrastro a Michael a la habitación de los chicos ante la mirada de confusión de Rose. Albus intento que su prima no lo siguiera pero fue demasiado tarde. Cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio, vio a Antonie agarrando a Michael del cuello de la túnica, gritándole:

\- ¡¿Eres imbécil o qué?! – Michael seguía desviándole la mirada, lo cual desespero aún más a Antonie – ¡Habla!

\- ¡Suéltalo! – le ordeno Rose intentando en ir en la ayuda de Michael.

\- Solo le dije unas cuantas verdades – musito Michael.

\- ¿Verdades? – pregunto Albus incrédulo de la actitud de Michael – ¡Solo te comportaste como un idiota!

\- ¿Y él cómo se comportó el año pasado? – les pregunto Michael con rencor – Malfoy no es santo y es hijo de un Mortífago. Por algo está en Slytherin.

\- ¿Y si te dijera que soy hijo de un Mortífago, me tratarías igual? – le pregunto Antonie, con las manos temblorosas de rabia.

Albus, Rose y Michael quedaron viendo al muchacho de piel centrina.

\- Tú no eres… – le respondió Michael, dudando unos segundos al ver la expresión insoldable de su amigo.

\- Lo soy – le confirmo Antonie – ¿Por qué crees que se ensañaron tanto con mi madre más que a cualquiera del pueblo?

Rose se tapó la boca mientras Albus se quedó mudo, mirando a ambos: Michael, por primera vez, se no le respondió a Antonie y Antonie aún le dirigía una mirada gélida aunque se sintiera avergonzado por lo que había dicho.

\- Lo siento – murmuro Michael.

\- No es a mí a quien le tienes que pedir disculpas – mascullo Antonie.

…

Esa mañana del partido entre Griffindor y Hufflepuff, Albus, Rose, Antonie y Michael se encontraban bajando más allá de las mazmorras, esperando a que alguien abriera el pasadizo secreto de la sala común de Slytherin. Los cuatro chicos temblaban de frio. Aunque tuviera una capa de invierno y bufanda puesta, era como estar en un congelador. Y peor era para Michael y Rose. El uniforme de Quidditch era mucho más delgado. Tuvieron suerte al encontrarse con Mirna Rockbell, quien se burló de ellos en primera instancia al saber que querían ver a Scorpius.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Malfoy! – grito a todo pulmón la niña desde la entrada de la sala común – tres traidores a la sangre y un sangre sucia vienen a verte.

Albus hizo oídos sordos ante el insulto. Mientras se pueda arreglar el asunto, pensó el muchacho de ojos verdes al ver que Scorpius se asomaba por la entrada.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Scorpius asombrado de ver a los cuatro.

\- Como Mirna dijo, vinimos a verte – le respondió Albus frotándose las manos – Michael, ¿tienes algo que decir?

El chico de larga cicatriz carraspeo un poco y con expresión seria, hablo:

\- Lamento haberte dicho esas cosas ayer en la tarde…

El muchacho no termino la frase cuando Malfoy le dio un golpe en el estómago a Michael, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido y cortándole el aire para respirar, por lo que se recogió un poco por el dolor. Albus no sabían si había empeorado más la situación hasta que Malfoy bufo delante de ellos.

\- Con esto estamos a manos – farfullo Scorpius ante la mirada recelosa de Rose y agrego un poco más calmado – Buena suerte a ambos en el partido. Nos vemos.

Acto seguido, se devolvió a la sala común sin voltear a mirarlos. Albus noto que adentro de aquella cámara de luces verdes estaba Mathew observando atento lo que estaba sucediendo y supuso en el camino que Scorpius se contuvo en no usar la varita para que no vetaran del club de duelo. Es mejor que nada, pensó camino al Gran Salón para desayunar.

La hora del partido se hizo cada vez más cercana, por lo que Rose y Michael se fueron a tomar sus lugares en la campo de Quidditch. Entre tanto, Antonie y Albus terminaron de escribir algunos de los deberes que tenían pendientes y fueron a las gradas a ver a sus amigos. A la salida del Gran Salón, se encontraron con Scorpius, quien parecía estar de mejor humor hasta el punto de tararear. Albus y Antonie pensaron lo mismo en ese momento, conteniendo la risa: estaba feliz de que Rose hubiera ido a verlo.

….

Aquella mañana del sábado 8 de diciembre, Albus se encontraba recostado en su cama muy sobresaltado. No por un mal sueño. Ni siquiera había soñado esa noche. Y sabía que no había sido producto de su mente cansada, pues había despertado antes de que sucediera. Su pecho había vuelto a doler pero no como otras veces. Era como si una tristeza y desesperación se hubiera apoderado de su corazón en un remolino furioso, desgarrándolo desde sus entrañas e invadiendo cada rincón de sí mismo con miedo tremendo.

Lo peor fueron los fragmentos de sucesos que iban y venían dentro de su cabeza. Niños y adultos gritando en lo que era una zona muy concurrida, huyendo de un grupo de personas. O al menos tres de ellos eran personas. Albus no pudo recordar sus rostros pero lo que más recordaba era la horda de criaturas y bestias de aspecto repulsivo, masacrando, partiendo gente a la mitad. Estaban desesperados por encontrar victimas a quienes matar. Sangre por todas parte… Las paredes de los edificios tiñéndose de rojo…

Al terminar de ser testigo de aquellas atrocidades, lo que lo sobrecogió fue una voz que le susurro acongojadamente: "Ayúdame, Albus". Una voz que ya creía extinta para él pero que reconoció de inmediato. Hace casi dos meses que creyó que nunca más la volvería a escuchar pero, esa mañana fría cercana al invierno, lo hizo. La voz de Tania Miller había ido hasta él…

\- Imposible – murmuro Albus aun aterrado y con ganas de llorar.

\- Te dije que era una niña del infortunio – dijo Fausto apareciendo a un lado de su cama.

Albus, aun con las emociones a flor de piel, miro al guardián. Tenía mejor aspecto que la última vez que se vieron. Aun sin entender la frase que había dicho, se sentó en la cama y le pregunto:

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Esa muchacha que conociste en mi pueblo natal – aclaro Fausto – te dije que sus ojos indicaban que eran de una persona del infortunio. Ahora su magia se manifiesta a través de ti…

\- Tania murió – le informo Albus entre susurros, sintiendo nuevamente el vacío – a menos que sea un fantasma…

\- Si estuviera muerta – le corrigió Fausto – no te pediría ayuda.

Entonces, Albus miro de reojo a Fausto. Él no era de jugar bromas pesadas pero, como demostró con las veces pasadas, también se podía equivocar. Era mejor no llenarse de falsas esperanzas. La ilusión de que Tania aun estuviese viva en alguna parte del mundo le resultaba reconfortante, quitándose aquel peso de sus hombros. No obstante, vivir una ilusión era absurdo…

\- No había nadie en Baskerville – sentencio Albus – nadie sobrevivió al ataque…

\- Ningún muggle – le interrumpió Fausto – pero ella ya no lo es.

Desconcertado y sin aun creerle al guardián, Albus se preguntaba si él sabía algo de aquel ataque. Fausto adivino aquella interrogante en su cabeza, pues dijo:

\- No es coincidencia que ese pueblo fuera arrasado. Como te mencione alguna vez, Antioch odiaba a su gente por nuestro pasado...

\- ¿Fue ese desgraciado…? – mascullo Albus intentando controlar su voz, conteniendo a un monstruoso odio.

\- Si – le respondió Fausto – y me temo que los utilizara para sus fines…

\- ¿Sabías que pasaría esto? – le interrumpió Albus apretando el puño, lívido de rabia.

\- Tenía el presentimiento – se limitó a responder Fausto.

\- ¿Lo tenías y no moviste un solo dedo para evitarlo? – pregunto Albus aún más furioso, conteniendo su voz para no gritar.

\- Recuerda que no soy un ser viviente que es libre de ir a donde quiere – le replico Fausto – estoy atado a ti con grilletes y cadenas. No puedo moverme más allá entre donde está tu persona y el lugar de mi carcelero.

\- ¡Debiste haberme avisado siquiera, sabiondo! – exclamo Albus, mandando al diablo toda educación.

\- ¿Y algo hubiese cambiado? – pregunto Fausto con cierto desdén, dejando mudo a Albus, y agrego con dureza – envía a mortales muggles y morirían antes de pisar el lugar de los hechos. Suplica por ayuda de algún mortal mago, tendrá el mismo fin. Enviarte a combatir nuevamente contra Antioch y tu cuerpo colapsara por no soportar el poder del Atrum.

Albus quería encontrar algún argumento válido para poder echárselo en cara pero no pudo. Seguía apretando el puño, maldiciendo internamente. Fausto tenía razón, como siempre. Ante Antioch todos eran simples gusanos y el único que podía hacerle frente era el poder del Atrum. Poder que aún no podía manejar. Imagino un escenario futuro con horrores de peor magnitud. Y él ni nadie no podían evitarlo. Se sentía débil. Era débil…

\- Fortalecer las debilidades nos hace más fuertes – sentencio Fausto – has estado esforzándote estas semanas para mejorar en combate. Sigue así y pronto podrás manejar su poder.

\- ¿En cuánto tiempo? – pregunto de repente Albus, sintiéndose impotente – si Antioch sigue haciendo esas cosas…

\- Déjame el resto a mí – lo calmo Fausto – tengo un plan.

Antes de que Albus pudiese preguntarle lo que tenía en mente, desapareció. El muchacho de ojos verdes miro a su alrededor por si es que alguien no lo había escuchado "hablar solo". Tuvo suerte. Bruce y Kenta seguían roncando sonoramente y más fuerte que el propio Michael, quien estaba a punto de caerse de la cama. Miro hacia la cama de Antonie, deseando despertarlo para contarle la buena nueva. Sin embargo, se percató que no sabía el paradero de Tania. Entre susurros, llamo al guardián sin mucho éxito. Dio un suspiro. De seguro estaba armando su plan. Sin querer, recordó las imágenes del genocidio de Baskerville y la voz de Tania pidiendo auxilio. Con los ojos cansados y mirando nuevamente al techo, se preguntó en dónde estaría y rezaba para que estuviese bien aquella chica de ojos bicolores.


	16. Capitulo 16: Huesped

_**Capitulo XVI: Huésped**_

A vísperas de vacaciones de navidad, todos se preparaban para ir a casa. Todos, menos Antonie. Albus tuvo que ayudarlo a recoger sus cosas de la habitación, pues no tenía muchos ánimos de empacar. Era entendible. Como le comento Rose unos días antes, ir a un nuevo hogar le era muy extraño. Más aun, seria incomodo, sabiendo que el muchacho de piel centrina había escuchado toda la conversación con el guardián. Albus no sabía si odiaba al guardián por mantenerse en silencio o había entendido sus razones, sin mencionar la gran preocupación sobre el paradero de su amiga de la infancia. Además, se preguntaba si su amigo lo consideraba, en parte, responsable, ya que él mismo se consideraba así. Teniendo el poder necesario para detener a Antioch de semejante brutalidad y no poder usarlo aún lo hacía sentir un inútil, haciendo crecer la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto.

El día de la partida, estando en el tren camino a casa, los cuatro chicos buscaron un vagón para estar solos pero, el único disponible en el tren, era el que estaba Scorpius. Albus vio como el chico de filosas facciones se puso muy feliz de tener a Rose a su lado mientras la chica se resignaba a tener aquella compañía con la mirada recelosa de Michael hacia Malfoy, quien se había sentado en el lado opuesto. Era obvio que el muchacho de larga cicatriz estuviese así, ya que, tras la victoria de Griffindor contra Hufflepuff en el partido de Quidditch, Malfoy le declaro la guerra.

\- Veremos quién gana, Turner – le dijo Malfoy después del partido y en pleno campo de Quidditch en compañía de Albus, Antonie y Rose – quien gane la copa, reclamara lo que es suyo por derecho.

En ese momento, Rose no entendió bien lo que estaba pasando pero los demás, sí. Albus aun recordaba que, para despistarla un poco, Antonie solo le menciono algo de "rivalidad entre hombres" mientras ambos chicos rubios echaban chispas por los ojos uno contra el otro.

\- ¿Qué harán en sus vacaciones? – les pregunto Scorpius para romper el silencio rotundo entre ellos en el vagón.

\- Ir a la casa de mis abuelos con mis padres – le respondió Albus – ¿y tú?

\- Pasarla con mi padre y mis abuelos, como siempre – menciono Scorpius encogiendo los hombros – ¿Y qué harás, Antonie?

\- Él viene conmigo – respondió Albus por Antonie, quien estaba mirando hacia la ventana, sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación.

Scorpius tuvo suficiente tacto de no preguntar más al chico de piel centrina sobre el tema, por lo que se dirigió a Rose de manera amistosa.

\- ¿Y tú, Rose?

\- También iré a la casa de mis abuelos – le contesto Rose para sorpresa de Albus y Michael (creían que solo lo ignoraría) – después de todo, hay que celebrar la victoria que tuvo mi madre.

\- Cierto – dijo Scorpius un poco más entusiasmado – tu madre ahora será primera ministra.

\- Aunque estuvo difícil – admitió Albus, recordando los porcentajes que tenía contra Adam Slora, su oponente en las campañas.

\- Bueno, pero ahora ya es ministra de magia y será la mejor – dijo Scorpius sin darle mayor importancia.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo – hablo por primera vez Michael aun en tono verdoso – y no me sorprendería que Rose también lo fuese. Tiene todas las características para serlo.

Aquel elogio hizo sonreír a Rose pero a Scorpius, no. Albus sabía que Michael, de alguna forma, quería ganar "puntos" con la chica y no fue el único que lo pensó, ya que Scorpius tenía una mirada bastante venenosa contra el chico de larga cicatriz. Sin embargo, en vez de ponerse a pelear como Albus supondría que lo haría, dijo:

\- Bueno, te doy crédito por haberlo dicho, Turner. Después de todo, también es una excelente jugadora de Quidditch.

Albus se sentía en medio de un campo de tiroteo en plena guerra silenciosa mientras Antonie ignoraba a ambos chicos que estaban en medio de la competencia de "quien complacía mas a Rose". Entre tanto, la chica se sorprendía de las actitudes de Scorpius, pues logro sacarle una sonrisa después de decirle lo brillante que fue su jugada en el partido pasado. Para cuando llegaron a la estación de trenes y Scorpius se despidió de los cuatro chicos, Rose lo miraba bastante extrañada.

\- ¿Qué trama? – pregunto la chica en presencia de sus amigos.

\- Ve tú a saber – le respondió Antonie indiferente del tema.

Albus y Michael no quisieron responder e ignoraron la pregunta. Los cuatro chicos fueron directo a buscar sus equipajes y se reunieron con sus padres a la salida del andén, despidiéndose de Rose y Michael. Para sorpresa de Albus, solo su padre se encontraba esperándolos a él, a Antonie y a James. Este último parecía un poco incómodo por la presencia de Antonie y Albus esperaba que se comportara. Después de todo, ya había pasado por mucho.

\- ¿Todos listos? – pregunto el señor Potter a los tres chicos, quienes asintieron – bien, entonces, nos vamos.

Durante el camino a casa, nadie hablo. Ni siquiera James, quien había reprendido por parte de su padre por ponerle un cojín de broma de sonido amplificado en el lugar de Antonie en el auto. Sin embargo, en vez de gritarle, solo le dedico una mirada fulminante y solo dedicaba su atención al ajetreado gentío de Londres que atravesaban las calles apurados. Albus le estresaba aquel silencio entre ellos y tuvo que aguantarse con aquel sentimiento hasta llegar a casa, donde la madre y hermana de Albus los esperaban en la puerta. Esta segunda parecía tener mejor aspecto que cuando se despidió de ella a principios de año y se alegraba por ello.

\- Bienvenido, Antonie – le saludo la señora Potter con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Gracias, señora Potter – le respondió Antonie en un tono cordial pero sin muchos ánimos al entrar a la casa.

Después de darle la bienvenida oficial a Antonie a la casa de los Potter, le mostraron su nuevo cuarto que estaría continua a la habitación de Albus. El muchacho de piel centrina se sorprendió ver el resto de sus pertenencias en su nueva habitación, ya que las había dejado en Baskerville.

\- Supuse que querrías tus cosas de vuelta – dijo el señor Potter de manera afable cuando Albus veía a su amigo sacar los poster de "Linkin Park" de una de las cajas.

Un leve "gracias" salió de la boca de Antonie mientras el muchacho de ojos verdes lo ayudaba a desempacar. Aun lo acosaba ese pensamiento de ser el culpable de todo aquello. Cuando se encontraban totalmente solos, Albus no pudo aguantarse en preguntar:

\- ¿Me odias?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunto Antonie sin entender – ¿Por qué te odiaría?

\- Porque soy el único que tiene el poder de detener esto – se hizo entender el muchacho de ojos verdes – y, aun así, no puedo hacer nada. No pude hacer nada… ¡Ni siquiera se en donde esta Tania!

\- Tranquilo – le recomendó Antonie con serenidad – no es tu culpa. Solo hay un único culpable y no eres tú…

Pum, crush, puf. Albus y Antonie quedaron congelados al escuchar el sonido de vajilla rota entre alaridos provenientes del ático. Ambos chicos se asomaron por el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Antonie y miraron la entrada del ático abierta. El estruendo había sido tan fuerte que hizo que James y Lily también salieran al pasillo, mirando el ático.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Antonie frunciendo el ceño.

\- No lo sé – admitió Albus – no suena a Bogart.

\- ¿Bogart? – pregunto el muchacho de piel centrina sin entender.

Albus estaba a punto de explicarle lo que era cuando un segundo estruendo, dando un respingo ambos muchachos. Era como si alguien estuviese luchando en el ático. A los pocos segundos, se escuchó los gritos de un hombre desquiciado que se fueron apagando poco a poco, seguido de la aparición del padre de Albus bajando las escaleras. Parecía atareado y un poco asustado cuando cerró la puerta comunicaba al ático. Sin embargo, al reparar que lo estaban observando sus hijos y Antonie, trato de mantener la compostura, mascullando "bogart" entre una risa nerviosa.

Para cuando fue la hora de cenar, James no se pudo aguantar preguntar a sus padres lo que había ocurrido en el desván. Albus, Antonie, James y Lily notaron ciertos signos de nerviosismo en ambos.

\- Solo fue un bogart que me tomo por sorpresa – le respondió el señor Potter – saben que esta casa es muy vieja y les encanta meterse al ático.

\- ¿Qué es un bogart? – pregunto Antonie lleno de curiosidad.

Mientras el padre de Albus le explicaba a Antonie lo que eran aquellas criaturas, el muchacho de ojos verdes noto que James y Lily lo observaba de reojo, no muy convencido aun de la respuesta de su padre, ya que, al día siguiente y aprovechando que su padre estaba en el trabajo, se aventuró en compañía de sus hermanos y Antonie hacia el ático. Sin embargo, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

\- Maldición – dijo por lo bajo James al intentar por enésima vez forzar la cerradura con un clip.

\- Ríndete – le aconsejo Lily, quien vigilaba las escaleras en compañía de Albus y Antonie – es obvio que la cerró con magia.

\- ¿Qué esconderá de nosotros? – se preguntó James aun mirando hacia el ático.

Sin embargo, esa interrogante no pudo ser contestada y crecía el misterio cada vez que escuchaban algo romperse en el desván. Albus no podía dormir al escuchar alaridos lastimeros desde su habitación. Su amigo, quien estaba más cerca del desván, escuchaba murmullos sin sentido. Hasta había escuchado su nombre entre aquellos murmullos, lo que lo asusto bastante (no lo admitió pero su cara lo decía todo cuando Albus fue al baño en la noche y lo descubrió mirando el desván).

En un momento, Albus pensó que era un fantasma de algún mago que vivió alguna vez en la casa. Después de todo, su padre la había heredado de su difunto padrino. No obstante, las seguidas visitas al ático de su padre y el secretismo que compartía con su madre eran muy sospechosas. Era más, hasta Lily se había dado cuenta, ya que se reunió con ellos en la lavandería para contarles un evento que había sucedido días antes de la llegada de los tres chicos.

\- Pensé que lo había soñado porque no escuche nada en días – les relato Lily al asegurarse en la habitación – había escuchado pisadas apresuradas en la madrugada, subiendo las escaleras. Escuche las voces del tío Ronald y nuestro padre. Me levante y abrí un poco la puerta. Vi a ambos cargando a un hombre y llevarlo al desván.

\- ¿Un hombre? – pregunto extrañado James – ¿Cómo era?

\- No le vi la cara – respondió Lily – pero parecía inconsciente porque no movía sus pies.

La curiosidad entre los muchachos creció aún más. Aprovechaban cualquier instancia para poder forzar la cerradura y entrar a ver pero era imposible. Como su hermana pequeña había dicho, estaba cerrada con magia, por lo que estuvieron tentados en usar la varita para abrirla. Sin embargo, Albus noto un pequeño detalle cuatro días antes de navidad: cuando su padre estaba en la casa, la cerraba solo con llave. Al contárselo a James al día siguiente, se le ilumino la mirada. Al instante, Albus supo que se le había ocurrido un plan. Aprovechando que la reunión con sus abuelos se había cancelado por el excesivo trabajo de su padre, intentaron realizar el plan.

\- Esto es lo que haremos – informo James al reunirse nuevamente en la lavandería, teniendo cuidado que la madre de los tres Potter no escuchara su valioso plan – yo y Albus intentamos abrir la cerradura bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Smith y Lily distraerán a papá.

\- ¿Por qué debo vigilar? ¡También quiero ver! – le replico Antonie ante la injusticia.

\- Porque Al no sabe mentir – sentencio James – en cuanto lo vea, sabrá que está ocultando algo.

\- Entonces, ve tú a vigilar – se quejó Antonie una vez más.

\- Es mi capa la que pongo a disposición – le recordó James al muchacho de piel centrina – por tanto, me gano el derecho.

\- ¡Basta! – interrumpió Lily, aburrida de la discusión – perdemos el tiempo.

\- Lily tiene razón – le apoyo Albus – lo siento, Antonie, pero eres el mejor mentiroso y lo sabes.

Tras esas palabras, Albus vio que Antonie no sabía si estar contrariado o alagado.

\- Y Lily sabe cómo engatusar a papá – agrego James revolviendo el cabello de la chica, quien se lo impidió de inmediato para que no se lo desordenara.

Después de discutir varios minutos, los cuatro acordaron que, si el padre de los tres Potter comenzara a subir las escaleras, Antonie o Lily dejarían caer el espejo que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa. Al colocar en marcha el plan, Antonie y Lily fueron a la sala de estar para simular una partida amistosa de ajedrez mágico mientras Albus y James se encaminaban al fondo del pasillo del segundo piso bajo la capa de su hermano. Albus no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo no se había dado cuenta James del reemplazo de la real al sentir el collar de las reliquias de la familia Peverell en su pecho.

Teniendo que acelerar un poco el paso por las grandes zancadas que daba su hermano mayor, Albus intentaba no pisar muy fuerte para que no notaran su presencia. A escasos centímetros del ático que guardaban bajo llave, Albus y James se acercaron lo suficiente para que este último pudiese forzar la cerradura con un gancho de ropa y cada cinco segundos verificaba si se había abierto.

\- Vamos – susurraba James entre dientes intentando oír alguna señal del seguro – maldita cerradura vieja, coopera un poco.

\- ¿Y si lo intento? – le pregunto Albus ante la mirada molesta de James, por lo que añadió – he tenido mejor suerte abriendo los cajones con llave para obtener dulces cuando éramos pequeños y lo sabes.

Tras pensarlo un poco, James le paso el gancho de ropa a su hermano menor. Albus cambio de lugar con él para intentar abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, en cuanto toco el pomo de la puerta, nuevamente sintió que una magia descontrolada del Atrum salía de sus manos. Intento hacer lo posible para que no saliera de su cuerpo pero era inevitable: el pomo giro sobre sí mismo y la puerta se abrió sin menor resistencia, para sorpresa de ambos.

De pronto, en cuanto se abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que su cabeza pasara, una fuerza extraña hizo que lo succionara escaleras arriba, tomándolo por las piernas y dejándolo caer al piso mientras se aferraba a la capa de invisibilidad en aquel momento de pánico. James intento, en vano, sujetar a su hermano y el resultado fue que Albus subiera al ático, elevándose por los aires, atraído por una fuerza mágica descomunal.

En cuanto aterrizo en el piso polvoriento del desván, escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse de golpe. Espantado y aun agazapado, se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos en el piso del ático. Estaba muy oscuro y solo una tenue luz de una lámpara de noche iluminaba el lugar, cercano a la ventana. Después de unos pocos segundos, el muchacho de ojos verdes se dio cuenta que tenía la capa de invisibilidad de James aferrada a sus manos.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunto la voz potente de un hombre, cercano al rincón de la ventana.

Asustado, se arrastró por la oscuridad lo más lejos de la entrada del ático al escuchar los pasos de aquella persona y se cubrió con la capa al estar a salvo en un rincón oscuro. Intentaba contener la respiración para que no lo escuchara. Los pies de aquel hombre pasaron rozando la capa, viendo su silueta con capa negra. Cada treinta segundos giraba la cabeza y Albus, supuso que agudizaba el oído para encontrar al intruso. Caminaba de un rincón a otro un tanto inquieto, intentando ver algo o poder oír algo. El chico rezaba que no lo encontrara. No obstante, dado que el desván no era tan grande y se asemejaba a su cuarto en cuanto al tamaño, tarde o temprano terminaría tropezando con su persona. Maldijo por lo bajo su suerte y el Atrum que llevaba consigo.

De pronto, se escuchó abrir la puerta, dándole un susto al hombre desconocido. Los pasos de las escaleras se acercaban y, tanto Albus como el desconocido, dirigieron sus miradas a las escaleras. Entonces, vio la característica mata de pelo desordenada de su padre asomarse al desván mientras iba subiendo. Albus le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando su padre agito la varita hacia la única salida, oyendo la puerta cerrarse con llave, maldiciendo internamente otra vez.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Estás de pie! – exclamo el padre de Albus con notoria alegría – ¡Eso es bueno!

El extraño no cruzo palabra alguna con su padre. Se mantuvo en su posición, solo observando. Albus se mantuvo muy atento a las actitudes del hombre. Su sonora respiración le indicaba que aquel hombre extraño estaba muy tenso.

\- ¡Por Merlín! Pero que oscuro está aquí – comento el señor Potter al ver la penumbra en que estaba sumida.

Acto seguido, saco un artefacto pequeño de su bolsillo y, con solo un "click", salieron disparados cuatro destellos luminosos hacia la lámpara colgante del ático, ahuyentando la oscuridad e iluminando el lugar a tal punto que Albus se preocupó por la sombra que formaría la capa. Sin embargo, su atención se la robo totalmente el hombre, pues podía verle mejor la cara. Su piel era centrina, con nariz aguileña y el pelo era negro y largo hasta los hombros, poseyendo en esos minutos una ceñuda expresión entre sus ojos negros, marcando cierto recelo. Llevaba una capa muy harapienta pero eso era lo de menos. Albus estaba muy concentrado en su cara, pues juraba que la había visto en algún lado.

\- Así está mejor – declaro el padre de Albus, devolviendo el pequeño aparato a sus bolsillos de la túnica. Miro al extraño sin cambiar su serena expresión y le indico dos sillas que estaba cerca de ellos – toma asiento.

El desconocido sostuvo su mirada ceñuda y desconfiada mientras se acercaba a la silla, en un silencio muy incómodo. Sin embargo, el padre de Albus no se daba por entendido la situación en la que se encontraba. O si lo estaba pero le importaba un bledo, pensó Albus mientras veía aquella mirada. Teniendo en cuenta las facciones no muy agraciadas del hombre en ese estado de ánimo, Albus estaba seguro que haría retroceder a cualquiera.

\- Entonces – continuo el señor Potter – ahora que te tengo toda tu atención, quiero que me mires y trates de adivinar quién soy.

El hombre alzo una ceja, dejando entender que su humor no era el apropiado para esa clase de juegos.

\- Oh, vamos – insistió el padre de Albus – será divertido. ¡Es más, te daré una pista!

Entonces, el señor Potter levanto el flequillo de su frente, dejando ver su famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo. El extraño, tras mirarla, la cara de asombro apareció por efecto inmediato y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en el rostro del padre de Albus. Hubo un momento de silencio, dejando a Albus sumido en la confusión y dejando entender que el sujeto conocía a su padre.

\- Ha pasado tiempo, profesor – comento el señor Potter, con una mirada bastante extraña e irreconocible para el chico.

De pronto, un estruendo se oyó en la planta baja, seguido por los gritos de la madre de Albus. El señor Potter no pudo ignorar ese barullo y dio un suspiro de resignación. Meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, se dirigió hacia las escaleras a grandes zancadas y, antes de bajar nuevamente las escaleras, le dijo al extraño:

\- Enseguida vuelvo.

Albus no alcanzo a reaccionar para seguirlo y se vio otra vez, atrapado en el ático y más que la compañía de un extraño sujeto. Entonces, fijo los ojos en el desconocido. Tenía una expresión extraña. Era la mezcla de sorpresa, ira y frustración. Pensaba que le daría un ataque de lo contrariado que estaba su rostro, al mismo tiempo que se venían muchas preguntas dentro de su cabeza: ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué estaba encerrado en el ático? ¿Era algún testigo valioso de algún caso que su padre estaba investigando? ¿Por qué lo llamo profesor?

Quería salir de ahí e ir a contárselo a sus hermanos y amigo. Debía salir. Entonces, recordó que su padre no puso el seguro en la puerta del desván. Era su oportunidad. Primero, miro al extraño que aún seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Si caminaba con cuidado, podría irse sin ser visto. Como un gato, se agazapo hacia las escaleras y camino en cuclillas bajo la capa. De vez en cuando, giraba la cabeza para verificar si el hombre se levantaba de su lugar para ir hacia la puerta. Con cautela bajo cada escalón hasta perderlo de vista. Para cuando se encontraba nuevamente con la puerta de la salida, toco el pomo de la puerta para solo ser arrastrado nuevamente escaleras arriba. Esta vez, no pasó desapercibido, pues el desconocido lo estaba esperando al final de las escaleras. En cuanto toco el piso, se puso la capa nuevamente, rogando que no lo haya visto.

\- Deja de esconderte – le ordeno aquel sujeto, haciendo retumbar su voz en el desván – vi tu silueta antes de que Potter entrara. Ya no tiene caso estar bajo esa capa.

El muchacho soltó un improperio mental. Lo había visto y sabía que llevaba una capa de invisibilidad. Comenzó a temblar cuando el desconocido se acercó hacia su persona y agarro un extremo de la capa, con un semblante de pocos amigos y tirándola lejos. Albus sintió que le hacia el hechizo de inmovilidad total. Los ojos verdes del muchacho se encontraron con los ojos negros del desconocido, viéndose totalmente acorralado.

Ante la mirada despectiva del hombre, Albus se puso de pie sin perderlo de vista. Miraba cada detalle de su persona con aquellos ojos penetrantes, siendo la segunda persona que era capaz de intimidarlo con solo aquella mirada. La primera fue Antonie, cuando lo conoció en Hogwarts.

\- Dime tu nombre, muchacho – le dio la segunda orden el hombre y sin mayor rodeo.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Albus un poco aturdido.

\- ¡Tu nombre! – le exigió el extraño, furioso.

\- Albus Severus Potter, señor – respondió Albus asustado y arrastrando cada palabra que creyó que el desconocido no le había entendido bien.

El hombre tardo en procesar la información dada por el muchacho de ojos verdes, sin dejar el contacto visual. Aquella mirada solo reflejaba recelo y desconfianza. Muy similar a la de su amigo…

\- ¿Albus… Severus… Potter?

El chico asintió sin menor retraso. No quería hacerlo enfadar aún más. Debido al hechizo en la puerta, no tenía más remedio que estar con él hasta que su padre volviera al ático. Además, el hombre tenía un aspecto temible y podía ser peor si se lo proponía. Mantenerlo distraído para que no ocurriese alguna calamidad era primordial.

\- ¿Por qué te dieron ese nombre? – pregunto el desconocido aún más impaciente.

\- Por dos directores de Hogwarts, señor – respondió Albus un poco nervioso – dos directores que mi padre conoció estando allá y que dieron todo por el bien del colegio.

Ahora era el hombre quien se veía petrificado. Su mirada de desconcierto hizo que la curiosidad del muchacho lo invadiera. Estaba seguro que había visto su rostro en algún lado, sin mencionar que las expresiones eran muy parecidas a una persona que se encontraba abajo. Armándose de valor, iba a preguntarle el nombre cuando la puerta se abrió y se cerró de golpe, haciendo volar por los aires a Antonie hasta chocar contra la pared, ante la mirada de recelosa del sujeto. Albus fue a ayudarlo al verlo levantarse con dificultad.

\- ¡Mierda! – dejo escapar Antonie al sostenerse del hombro de Albus.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Albus al ver un chichón en la cien del muchacho de piel centrina.

\- Eso creo. Maldita puerta – le contesto Antonie enderezándose mejor.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Albus entre susurros.

\- Vine a buscarte – le conto Antonie – James los distrajo con el espejo para que pudiera escabullirme pero se ganó un buen castigo…

No siguió hablando, pues miraba al hombre, petrificado. Este le devolvía la mirada, con aquella expresión ceñuda. Albus quedo viendo a su amigo, quien empezó a temblar mientras se le contrariaba la cara.

\- Esto es una broma – mascullo Antonie – esto es una maldita broma…

\- ¿Antonie, que tienes? – le pregunto Albus sin entender.

\- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – comenzó a gritar su amigo – ¡Esto es una puta broma!

\- Cálmate – le recomendó Albus.

\- ¡Te vi morir! ¡TE VI MORIR! – grito Antonie apuntando hacia el hombre, quien ahora solo le dedicaba toda la atención a Antonie, con una expresión anonadada – ¡ESTABAS HERIDO DE MUERTE! ¡LO RECUERDO BIEN! ¡DESGRACIADO! ¡MI MADRE LLORABA SOBRE TU CUERPO MUERTO!

Un silencio sepulcral entre los chicos y el desconocido reino en el ático. Entonces, Albus se fijó bien el extraño y recordó quien era tras escuchar las afirmaciones de Antonie. Lo había visto en el video que Tania había encontrado en su casa, con su esposa e hijo de dos años que ahora se rencontraba después de diez años. Era el padre de Antonie, el susodicho "Severus".

\- ¿Antonie? – pregunto el hombre abstraído y con una emocionada voz – ¿Eres Antonie Armin Smith?

\- ¡CALLATE! – le vocifero Antonie aún más agitado que antes – ¡NO TE ATREVAS A PRONUNCIAR MI NOMBRE! ¡BASTARDO! ¡POR DIEZ AÑOS MI MADRE TE CREYO MUERTO! ¡POR DIEZ AÑOS MI MADRE VISITABA TU MALDITA TUMBA! ¡LLORABA CADA VEZ QUE TE DEJABA FLORES AL LADO DE TU LAPIDA! ¡AHORA LO ENTIENDO TODO! ¡FINGISTE TU MUERTE PARA QUE NINGUNO DE TUS MISERABLES ALIADOS SUPIERA QUE TE METISTE CON UNA MUGGLE! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

\- ¡No es verdad! – grito aún más fuerte y firme el señor Severus. Albus observo que estaba muy contrariado pero, a la vez, muy herido por aquella afirmación que hizo el muchacho de piel centrina.

\- ¡LO ES! – grito aún más fuerte su amigo, importándole un bledo si lo escuchaban abajo o no – ¡¿Y SABES UNA COSA?! ¡MI MADRE MURIO EN MANO DE MORTIFAGOS! ¡LA TORTURARON HASTA MATARLA! ¡POR TU CULPA! ¡BASTARDO!

\- Antonie, sabes que fue Antioch… – trato de calmarlo Albus.

\- ¡¿Y QUE TIENE ANTIOCH COMO ALIADOS?! – le grito Antonie a Albus y luego, se dirigió al señor Severus – ¡¿SE TE HACE FAMILIAR EL NOMBRE BELLATRIX LESTRANGE?! ¡¿SE TE HACE FAMILIAR EL NOMBRE FENRIR GREYBACK?! ¡AMBOS SON MORTIFAGOS! ¡AMBOS SE DIVIRTIERON ASESINANDO A CADA UNO DE LAS PERSONAS DE BASKERVILLE! ¡AMBOS MATARON A MI MADRE! ¡SOLO POR METERSE CONTIGO! ¡POR CONSEVIR Y DAR A LUZ AL HIJO DE UN MORTIFAGO!

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

En ese momento, el padre de Albus apareció, sorprendido que ambos chicos estuvieran con el hombre, quien parecía impactado por la noticia de la madre de Antonie. El señor Severus estaba a punto de caerse de no ser que el señor Potter lo sujeto a tiempo. Parecía que hubiera recaído en la más grande desgracia.

\- Leanne… – murmuro el señor Severus acongojado – ¿Leanne… murió…?

\- Salgan – ordeno el padre de Albus a ambos chicos – ahora.

\- ¡Usted lo sabía! – le echó en cara Antonie enfurecido – ¡Usted sabía que estaba vivo y no dijo nada!

\- ¡SALGAN! ¡YA! – les grito el señor Potter.

Albus agarro por el brazo a Antonie y fueron escalera abajo. Nunca, en su vida, había visto a su padre tan enfadado. Cruzaron la puerta de la entrada al ático ante las miradas de sus hermanos y madre. En el momento en que la puerta del ático se cerró de un portazo, Antonie fue a su habitación sin decir más ni mirar a nadie. Cerró la puerta de un golpe y lo único que escucharon de ahí, fue la música a todo volumen del estéreo. Las voces guturales con la melodía del rock y hip hop combinadas le indicaban que no debía acercarse. El deseo de estar solo era claro.

….

Esa tarde de navidad, Harry se dirigía con una bandeja de comida hacia el ático, pues no podía dejar morirse de hambre a su huésped. Para cuando subía las escaleras de hacia el segundo piso, no pudo evitar pensar en las ironías de la vida al recordar aquella noche, en la oficina de la actual directora de Hogwarts. Harry se encontraba con la profesora McGonagall ante el retrato de Dumbledore con las claras intenciones de sacar las verdades a la luz de una vez por todas. Aquella vez, el retrato del ex director lo miraba con cierta curiosidad pero, a la vez, con aires de que esperaba esa conversación.

\- ¿Sobre qué quieres conversar? – pregunto Dumbledore.

\- Severus Snape – le respondió Harry.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? – pregunto McGonagall al no entender aquella respuesta.

\- Aquella noche, en la casa de los gritos – explico Harry – vi como Voldemort lo asesinaba, ordenando a Nagini que lo mordiera por el cuello y dejarlo desangrar hasta fallecer. Yo, Ron y Hermione lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos.

Dumbledore no dijo nada, al igual que la profesora McGonagall. Era obvio que la actual directora lo mirara extrañado. Sin embargo, Albus Dumbledore lo escuchaba con mucha serenidad. "Demasiada", pensó Harry en ese momento.

\- Vi morir a ese hombre – continuo Harry – aun así, el cuerpo extrañamente desapareció y hace unos meses atrás, me encontré con esto.

Harry saco de su bolsillo la fotografía que le mostro en un principio a la señora Smith antes de su conversación y que había encontrado en el piso de la habitación de Albus junto con una libreta. McGonagall puso los ojos como plato y casi se cae de espaldas por la impresión. No obstante, la única reacción que obtuvo de Dumbledore fue alzar ambas cejas con una leve sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Esta fotografía – explico Harry – según mi fuente, fue tomada el 13 de enero del año 2007. Nueve años después de la supuesta muerte de Snape. Aun así, lo veo aquí, con su mujer e hijo de dos años.

\- ¿Hijo? – pregunto McGonagall incrédula de la información – ¿Snape tuvo un hijo?

Harry no le prestó atención en ese momento a la profesora. Estaba más concentrado en observar la reacción del anciano profesor que aún seguía con aquella sonrisa. De hecho, se alegró más que antes cuando menciono a la mujer y el pequeño de dos años, refutando las sospechas que Harry había maquinado por varios días en su cabeza.

\- ¿Tiene algo que decirme? ¿Profesor Dumbledore? – pregunto Harry.

\- Es curioso como es el curso de algunas historias – dijo tras tres segundos de silencio el anciano profesor – muchos de nosotros dimos todo por el presente que vivimos ahora hasta dar su vida por ello, como bien sabemos. Severus fue uno de ellos. Arriesgo mucho en memoria de tu madre y continúo haciéndolo, sabiendo que le costaría su propia vida. Hasta le hizo el gran favor a un anciano de cometer eutanasia. Vio mucha gente morir ante sus ojos, incluyéndome; Aunque Severus no lo demostraba, sabía que el sufría por tantas desgracias recientes y crueldades de parte de Voldemort con sus grupos de Mortífagos. Así que, antes de mi premeditada muerte, me tome la libertad de asegurar que Severus pudiera salvarse de las garras de Voldemort, sin que este primero no lo supiese, claro está.

\- ¿Sabía que iría por él a esas alturas? – le pregunto Harry, tratando de entender lo que le narraba el anciano profesor.

\- Tuve la corazonada – admitió Dumbledore – cabía la posibilidad de que Voldemort supiese de la varita del sauco y cómo hacer que fuese suya de una vez. Es por eso que le encomendé la tarea a Fawkes de vigilar a Severus y salvarlo si se encontraba en peligro, sin que nadie lo supiese.

Harry y McGonagall se quedaron en silencio, hasta que este primero se atrevió a decir:

\- Pero, lo vi desangrarse hasta morir…

\- Entro en shock, Harry – le interrumpió Dumbledore – aunque Nagini tuviese un veneno potente, no es un basilisco. La muerte no ocurre de inmediato, cómo pudiste ver en el momento que Severus te transfirió sus recuerdos. Por lo que le dio una oportunidad a Fawkes. Mi fiel mascota debió esperarlos a que salieran y curo a Severus.

\- Aun así – comenzó a hablar la profesora McGonagall – no explica que no hallamos el cuerpo o a él caminando por ahí.

\- Eso, Minerva, era la otra parte del plan que le encomendé a Fawkes – explico el anciano profesor – pero solo surtiría efecto si Severus lo aceptaba.

\- ¿Aceptar qué? – pregunto Harry un poco impaciente.

\- Fawkes tenía una nota para él – respondió Dumbledore – explicándole a Severus como lo salve y si aceptaba su renuncia como director. Dado que nunca apareció su retrato o su persona por esta oficina, asumí que lo había hecho.

\- Si un director renuncia al cargo – detallo McGonagall a Harry – el castillo nunca lo reconocerá como legitimo director. Pero, si este sigue hasta el día de su muerte, aparecerá un retrato en la oficina.

\- Al renunciar – continúo Dumbledore – Fawkes pudo realizar mi última orden que le pedí: transportar a Severus lejos del castillo y del mundo mágico para que pudiese disfrutar lo que le quedaba de vida en paz. Como unas largas vacaciones después de sus arduos servicios hacia mí y al colegio.

\- ¿Y fue así como llego a Baskerville? – pregunto Harry.

\- Baskerville, por lo que pude investigar, era un poblado cien por ciento muggle – dijo Dumbledore – confiaba que nadie lo iría a buscar ahí. Hasta el gobierno muggle apenas sabía su existencia.

\- ¿Por qué lo envió ahí? – pregunto de repente McGonagall – sabe tanto como yo que Snape odiaba convivir con muggle.

\- Odiarlos, no, Minerva – le corrigió Dumbledore – nunca los odio en verdad. Solo date cuenta en la fotografía que Harry tiene en sus manos. Severus se ve incomodo pero no parece odiar a la mujer muggle que tiene a su lado. Es más, puedo jurar a que se siente más feliz que aquella vez que Fudge iba a darle la mención honorifica por atrapar a Sirius.

En ese momento, Harry no pudo evitar imaginar a su antiguo profesor de pociones descubriendo a donde lo había mandado y se preguntaba si más de algún improperio le había lanzado a Dumbledore por ello. Conociendo al antiguo Snape, aquel acto de buena fe no le habría hecho ninguna gracia. Sin embargo, se quedó mirando la fotografía esa noche después de su visita en su recamara, confirmando lo que le había comentado el anciano profesor. Era la primera ironía de aquella historia.

Dos días después, ocurrió la desgracia. Aún tenía pesadillas con aquellos cuerpos desmembrados, destripados y mutilados de la gente de Baskerville. Tuvieron que pedir muchos refuerzos para poder limpiar el pueblo de los cuerpos y enterrarlos como era debido. Sin embargo, la sangre nunca pudo salir de las paredes o de la misma tierra, lo que más lo hacía estremecerse.

No obstante, eso no se comparaba con lo que había descubierto en la cabaña más alejada del pueblo: el cuerpo de la señora Smith, colgado de las muñecas en medio de la sala, con parte de la piel desgarrada en su cara y marcas de cuchillo. La habían apuñalado repetidas veces en el pecho y en la espalda. Le habían arrancado mechones de cabello y habían abierto parte del abdomen hasta el ombligo para dejar sus intestinos caer al piso. Más de un colega suyo no pudo evitar vomitar al ver tal crueldad. Él y Ron fueron los únicos que tuvieron el valor suficiente para poder descolgarla, envolverla en sabanas y enterrarla al lado de su marido, haciendo un pequeño funeral días después para ella.

Era la segunda ironía en lo que quedaba de la historia, pues también se encontraba, después de veinte años, con su antiguo profesor de pociones, a tres metros bajo tierra. Y no fue la última vez, ya que, al cabo de dos semanas antes de navidad, visito aquella tumba, aun pensando en cómo atrapar a ese maniaco y sus secuaces cuando un estruendo en una de las tumbas lo hizo retroceder. La tierra temblaba. Parecía un terremoto. En ese momento Harry pensó que habría un socavón, por lo que retrocedió un poco. Sin embargo, en vez de hundirse la tierra, emergió de la tumba lo que era un viejo ataúd. Este se abrió de golpe, dejando ver el cuerpo de un hombre. El cuerpo de Snape saliendo de la tumba, caminando, medio desorientado y débil, regenerando la carne y su piel…

Se paró a la puerta de la entrada al ático y espanto aquella imagen de su cabeza. Prefería no recordarlo, pues lo alteraría de nuevo. Durante días, de manera voluntaria o accidental, Snape usaba Legeremancia, por lo que no podía evitar que hurgara su cabeza cuando lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Como bien sabían ambos, la oclumancia no era lo suyo. Además, no quería que viera aquella imagen tan visceral de su mujer muerta.

Subió las escaleras sin mayor prisa y pudo ver al hombre de piel centrina de pie, mirando hacia la ventana. Aún estaba con la capa negra harapienta puesta. Ni se inmuto cuando paso a su lado a dejarle la bandeja con el almuerzo. Era muy extraño en él pero se lo esperaba luego del escándalo de hace tres días. Era el mismo estado en que se encontraba Antonie. Aquel día de navidad, el chico solo se dignó a probar unos cuantos bocados y fue directo a su cuarto, sin siquiera mirar los regalos que le esperaban bajo el árbol. Se encontraba muy deprimido. Que lejos estaba aquella alegría que imaginaba de parte del chico al rencontrarse con su padre el día de navidad. Que ingenuo había sido.

\- Te traje el almuerzo – anuncio Harry.

Silencio absoluto. Aquel hombre seguía mirando los copos de nieve caer con aquella ceñuda expresión que tanto conocía. Harry dio un suspiro, esperando a que volteara siquiera. En los últimos días, aunque le había llevado algo de comer, comía menos de la mitad. Entonces, se acordó de algo que tenía en el bolsillo de la túnica. Hubiera deseado pasárselo a Antonie en otras circunstancias pero ahora el chico no quería hablarle.

\- Supongo que esto ahora es tuyo – dijo Harry sacando del bolsillo la fotografía que le había mostrado a Dumbledore – te lo dejare aquí.

Acto seguido, dejo aquella fotografía en la mesa a un lado de la bandeja y se encamino hacia las escaleras. Para cuando estaba pisando el quinto escalón, escucho a Snape moverse hacia la mesa, seguido de unos sollozos. Era mejor dejarlo solo.

…..

La navidad no pudo ser más fría, pensó Albus recostado en su cama mirando el techo al tercer día después de las fiestas navideñas. No solo por los intensos nevazones, sino también por el ambiente. Por lo que pudo escuchar James de una conversación entre sus padres, el señor Potter había guardado el secreto del padre de Antonie para darle una sorpresa al muchacho de piel centrina en navidad. Que lejano era la alegría que imaginaba el hombre con cicatriz en forma de rayo de parte de Antonie, pues ahora solo bajaba a comer algo en la cocina y se volvía a encerrar en su habitación, recordándole el estado que le había descrito Tania.

Ni Albus podía entrar a su cuarto. Ignoraba a cualquiera que iba a tocar a su puerta, subiendo el volumen del estéreo. Solo un día después de navidad, decidió abrirle la puerta ante las repetidas suplicas de Albus y le conto la verdad que había encontrado en la biblioteca del colegio, días después de la muerte de su madre. El nombre completo de su padre era Severus Snape, puesto que sorprendió mucho a Albus. Pocos de los libros que mencionaban a aquel personaje decían que había muerto pero, al recordar aquella corta pero significativa conversación entre el señor Potter con el señor Severus, confirmaba la identidad del hombre. Sin embargo, en vez de una profunda admiración hacia su padre por todas las hazañas hechas en el pasado, como Albus había visto veces pasadas, Antonie dejaba ver un profundo rencor.

\- Lo odio – mascullo Antonie esa vez en su cuarto, sin que Albus encontrara algún argumento para que no lo hiciera – hubiera preferido seguir siendo un sangre sucia a ser su hijo.

Por otro lado, el huésped que habitaba el ático no se atrevía a bajar y a encontrarse nuevamente con su hijo, ya que el señor Potter debía subir siempre con una bandeja para cada comida, aun cuando este no comiera todo y sus conversaciones no fuesen muy largas. Aunque, tanto como Albus como sus hermanos, no tenían permitidos el paso, el muchacho de ojos verdes quería confirmar las cosas que había dicho su amigo en presencia del señor Severus. Seguía sin creerlo. Más cuando demostró un profundo agobio al enterarse de la muerte de su mujer. Deseaba poder hacer algo para arreglar las cosas con su hijo…

La música que resonaba a todo volumen desde el cuarto de Antonie le daba indicio que el señor Potter había vuelto a intentar entablar una conversación con el muchacho, en vano. El muchacho de ojos verdes suspiro. Por los ánimos que estaba su amigo, dudaba mucho que perdonara tan fácil al padre de Albus por ocultarle información. El muchacho de ojos verdes no pudo evitar pensar que la situación cada vez se estaba complicando más.

\- ¡Funciono! – exclamo Fausto apareciendo eufórico a un lado de la cama. Albus casi se cae de la cama por el susto que le dio el guardián.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – le pregunto el chico, sin poder evitar mirarlo extrañado por tal alegría. Era muy anormal en él.

\- ¡La transmutación regenerativa inversa! ¡Funciono! – volvió a exclamar Fausto – llevo meses intentándolo pero, esta vez, obtuve los resultados esperados. Unos muy buenos. El cuerpo mortal se regenero en su totalidad y la mente pudo volver a su estabilidad. Vermont y Roma tuvieron una brillante idea…

Espera – le interrumpió Albus mareado de tanta información escupida por el guardián – no entiendo nada de lo que hablas. Ve más despacio. ¿Sobre qué transmutación estás hablando?

\- Oh, cierto – murmuro Fausto, cortándole el entusiasmo – olvide por completo decírtelo.

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunto Albus un poco impaciente.

\- Encontré un maestro que puede ayudarte a fortalecer tu mente – le respondió Fausto – y lo mejor es que pude traerlo al mundo mortal para ti.

Albus miro sorprendido al guardián mientras pensaba que, luego de tantas desgracias, por fin algo bueno ocurría. Podría volverse más fuerte y estaría a pocos pasos de controlar el Atrum y detener a Antioch de una vez por todas.

\- ¡Excelente! – dejo escapar con el mismo entusiasmo que había mostrado el guardia – ¿Cómo es? ¿Es muy fuerte? ¿Es un guardián como tú?

\- Si fuese guardián o mensajeros de los dioses, yo mismo te enseñaría – espeto Fausto un poco ofendido – no, es una simple alma humana. Un mortal que aprendió bien las artes mágicas primarias y parte de las secundarias mentales, lo cual nos será muy útil.

\- ¿Un mortal? – pregunto Albus confundido – pero dijiste que lo trajiste al mundo mortal…

\- Ese fue lo difícil del asunto – le comento Fausto – encontrar su alma y volver a unirla con su mente. Sin mencionar que el cuerpo debía regenerarse después de muchos años enterrado.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que reviviste a alguien? – pregunto entre susurros Albus casi inaudible al comprender lo que había hecho el guardián.

\- En el sentido estricto de la palabra, no – le respondió Fausto encogiendo los hombros – veras, revivir a una persona implica que su cuerpo siga envejeciendo después de que regresara su alma y mente al mundo de los mortales. Para seres como nosotros, revivir a un humano está prohibido en el mundo de los dioses, pues los destinos de cada mortal están escritos, para cada panorama o eventualidad que haya; Lo que yo hice fue unir momentáneamente su alma y mente a su cuerpo, donde este último volverá a su estado de máxima juventud, pues es el reflejo de su alma en estado puro y no envejecerá. El cuerpo no podrá recibir daño y no morirá hasta que cumpla la tarea que le encomendé. A eso se le llama Transmutación Regenerativa Inversa.

Albus aun no distinguía bien la diferencia entre lo que había realizado Fausto y lo que realmente implicaba revivir una persona.

\- ¿Y dónde está mi maestro? – pregunto Albus, haciendo a un lado aquellas dudas en su cabeza – ¿En qué lugar exactamente?

En ese momento, Fausto apunto hacia el techo, haciendo que Albus se le cruzara una idea por la cabeza.

\- ¿Está en el techo? – pregunto Albus, alarmado de solo imaginar un extraño que estaba caminando por el techo de su casa.

\- En el desván – aclaro Fausto intentando de no poner los ojos en blanco – de hecho, creo que lo conociste de forma accidental. En fin, debemos reunirnos con él. Hay que informarle sobre la situación para que comiences de inmediato tu entrenamiento para aumentar tu fortaleza mental.

Albus se congelo al darse cuenta de quien se refería y dudaba que fuese una buena idea molestarlo en esos momentos. Menos sabiendo que estaba en constante vigilancia de su padre. Fausto adivino aquel pensamiento, por lo que dijo:

\- No pasara nada si tenemos cuidado.

….

El reloj marcaba media noche y todos los miembros de la familia Potter estaban dormidos. Todos, excepto Albus. El muchacho de ojos verdes espero a que todo movimiento en la casa cesara para salir de la cama, caminar a hurtadillas hacia la puerta y dirigirse por el pasillo hacia el ático, bajo la capa de invisibilidad de la familia Peverell. Cada cuanto Albus volteaba para verificar que nadie estaba a sus espaldas. Fue un gran alivio tener todo en silencio.

\- Te abriré la puerta para que no haya escandalo – murmuro Fausto apareciendo a su lado.

Acto seguido, con solo tocar la puerta, la puerta se abrió sin ningún problema. Ni siquiera apareció aquel hechizo succionador. Albus le dio las gracias y se encamino por las escaleras, cerrando lentamente la puerta hasta que la cerradura hizo un leve "click". En cuanto se hayo refugiado en las escaleras, se quitó la capa y pronuncio en voz baja:

 _\- ¡Prope!_

En ese momento la capa volvió al collar, cristalizándose alrededor de los marcos de oro. Acomodo aquel objeto por debajo de su ropa.

\- Déjame explicarle – sugirió Albus entre murmullos.

\- No creo que sea buena idea – espeto Fausto muy serio – debo ser yo quien…

\- Déjame intentarlo – insistió el muchacho de ojos verdes.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto el guardián intentando entender aquella actitud.

\- Porque tienes el tacto del tamaño de una grajea muy pequeña – contesto con toda honestidad Albus – y sus ánimos no son de los mejores como para soportar tus brutales palabras.

Ofendido, Fausto hizo una especie de puchero y desapareció. Volverá, pensó Albus mientras sintió alivio al saber que le daría una oportunidad de hablar con él. Para cuando se asomó a ver si estaba despierto el señor Severus, este último ya se encontraba esperándolo a un lado de la salida, con aquella mirada ceñuda. Albus trago saliva. Definitivamente, no estaba de humor, pensó el muchacho al subir el resto de los escalones que le quedaban. El hombre no le quitaba la vista de encima con aquellos penetrantes ojos, lo que era especialmente incómodo para Albus.

\- Buenas noches – saludo Albus con timidez, manteniendo distancia suficiente por un ridículo miedo irracional hacia el aspecto del hombre – ¿Me recuerda?

\- ¿A qué has venido, Potter? – le pregunto el señor Severus en un tono cortante.

\- Yo… vine a hablar con usted… – respondió Albus con un abrazador sentimiento de vergüenza.

Aquel hombre alzo una ceja con cierto desdén por aquella respuesta mientras Albus intentaba buscar las palabras exacta para explicarle toda la situación. Sin embargo, no las encontró. Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos. Maldita vergüenza. Culpaba a aquella admiración que sentía por aquel personaje.

\- Si no vas a decir nada – comenzó a hablar el señor Severus con brusquedad, volteándose hacia a la ventana – mejor vete.

\- Quiero que sea mi maestro – soltó Albus sin remedio.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto el señor Severus girando un poco la cabeza. Su tono era de quien había escuchado algún disparate descomunal.

\- Quiero que sea mi maestro – repitió Albus un poco intimidado – que me enseñe las ramas mágicas para fortalecer la mente. Por favor, señor…

Entonces, el señor Severus se volteó para mirar directamente a los ojos a Albus, quien no estaba seguro si se llegaría a burlar de él por semejante ocurrencia o le exigiría que se retirara bastante enojado. Tal vez ambas, pensó aún menos optimista por el largo silencio del hombre de piel centrina y que seguía con aquella mirada ceñuda.

\- ¿Cuánto años tienes? – pregunto el hombre alzando una ceja.

\- Doce, señor – respondió Albus sin menor demora.

\- ¿Con qué fin quieres aprender aquellas ramas mágicas? – pregunto el señor Severus sin menor rodeo con cierta calculadora frialdad.

\- Quiero volverme fuerte, señor – apresuro a responder Albus como si le hubiesen dado una orden.

\- Fuerte para, ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar el hombre, inquiriendo aquel detalle.

\- Tengo cierto objeto en mi poder, señor – le explico Albus – y debo a aprender a manejarlo a la perfección para poder derrotar a un hombre que es una amenaza para todo el mundo…

\- Curioso – comento por lo bajo el señor Severus con cierta ironía en el tono de su voz – ¿Por qué siento que esto se me hace extrañamente familiar?

\- Una de las etapas que debo aprender antes de controlar ese objeto – continuo Albus – es poder aprender a fortalecer mi mente, señor.

\- ¿Y comprender lo que me acabas de pedir? – pregunto el señor Severus en un tono de voz gélido. Al ver que Albus no entendía a lo que se refería, el hombre agrego – algunas de ellas es magia oscura y no sabes lo irónico que resulta que el primogénito de Harry Potter me pida aquella tediosa tarea…

\- Soy el segundo hijo, señor – le corrigió con timidez Albus, esperando a que no se molestara por interrumpirlo – mi hermano James es el primero y Lily es la tercera…

\- Como sea – continuo el señor Severus levantando un poco la voz, haciéndole entender a Albus que no le interesaba saberlo – tuve suficiente con intentar de enseñarle a tu padre una vez y, al juzgar los resultados, dudo mucho que avances más que él. Será una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Discrepo de esa afirmación – opino Fausto, apareciendo de repente entre ellos.

El señor Severus retrocedió de la impresión al ver como apareció de repente Fausto mientras miraba de arriba abajo. Acto seguido, miro a Albus directamente a los ojos, pues este no estaba muy sorprendido de verlo. Más bien, Albus se sentía muy avergonzado.

\- Ni me diste cinco minutos – le alego Albus a Fausto.

\- Lo lamento pero es hora de mis "brutales palabras" – dijo el guardián impaciente – y, aunque tenga el tacto de una pequeña grajea, es mejor hacerle saber quién manda aquí.

\- ¿Perdón? – no pudo evitar preguntar el señor Severus, en donde Albus advirtió una pequeña vena marcada en la cien.

\- Severus Snape, estas aquí por una sencilla y llana razón – espeto Fausto en un tono autoritario – debes enseñarle a Albus Severus Potter aquellas artes mágicas para poder fortalecer su mente y – marco muy fuerte lo último el guardián, clavando sus ojos negros en el hombre de piel centrina – debes velar por su seguridad hasta que Antioch, el hombre que amenaza la existencia de todo mortal, sea devuelto al abismo.

\- Mocoso insolente – mascullo el señor Severus – ¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes?

De repente, la marca en forma de ojo apareció en la frente del señor Severus, brillando y haciendo que este se pusiera rígido como una tabla. Albus miro al hombre paralizado y, luego, al guardián que llevaba consigo su báculo. Aquel báculo no dejaba de desprender una luz roja.

\- Cuida tus palabras, mortal – gruño Fausto – estás hablando con quien te trajo a tu mundo…

\- ¡Fausto! ¡Basta! – exclamo Albus, al ver que el hombre se sofocaba.

\- No volverás al mundo de los muertos hasta cumplir tu trabajo – le puntualizo el guardián aún muy molesto – no me importa tus protestas de niño resentido. El presente es lo que importa y, en estos momentos, la existencia de todos los mortales peligra. Y eso incluye a tu hijo. ¿O quieres que él también se reúna contigo y su madre en el otro lado?

Acto seguido, la marca desapareció de la frente del señor Severus al mismo tiempo que el báculo dejo de brillar. El hombre de piel centrina perdió el equilibrio y se apoyó en sus rodillas. Jadeaba mientras miraba con odio a Fausto y, desafortunadamente, a Albus. El muchacho de ojos verde tuvo el presentimiento de que su entrenamiento no sería tan agradable ahora que Fausto impuso su mandato sobre el señor Severus.

\- ¿Qué me hiciste? – le pregunto el señor Severus a Fausto recuperando el aliento y aun con aquella mirada de odio.

\- Nada en especial – le respondió con frialdad el guardián – al ser yo quien te pudo traer de vuelta al mundo de los mortales, mi magia está ligada a tu cuerpo. Es como aquella marca que tienes en el brazo pero mucho más efectiva para corregir ciertos comportamientos.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que soy como un Inferi? – pregunto el hombre apretando el puño.

\- No – sentencio Fausto – si fueses un Inferi, no tendrías tu mente ni tu alma dentro de ese cuerpo. Solo hice eso por faltarle el respeto al guardián y al portador del Atrum.

\- ¿Atrum? – pregunto y, esta vez, miro a Albus con cierto recelo.

\- Es el objeto que debo aprender a utilizar, señor – se atrevió a responder el muchacho de ojos verdes.

Albus aprovecho ese momento de contarle toda la historia de aquel objeto, sobre Antioch y sus planes para el mundo mortal. Aunque lo miraba con odio, lo escuchaba con mucha atención. El muchacho de ojos verdes supuso que no quería volver a sufrir esa parálisis que Fausto le había provocado.

\- Ahora lo entiendes, ¿cierto? – hablo Fausto cuando Albus termino su explicación – es muy importante que Albus aprenda a fortalecer su mente…

\- ¿Y a mí me impones esa larga e imposible tarea? – le pregunto con cierto sarcasmo el señor Severus – el mundo se hundirá antes de que Potter aprenda algo…

\- Nada es imposible – repuso Fausto – y menos para él. Y si quieres demorar esto, puedes estar años, siglos si quieres, haciendo esto. La condición ya fue impuesta. Créeme que si hubiese otra persona con ese nivel de conocimiento en este ámbito, lo hubiese traído. Sin embargo, al igual que tú, estaba atado de manos.

El hombre de piel centrina se quedó callado y una mirada venenosa le dedico al guardián.

\- Y aunque no tengas tu varita – continuo Fausto un poco más calmado – tu magia funcionara sin ella. Tu cuerpo fue regenerado con esa capacidad – acto seguido, se dirigió a Albus – bien, nos retiramos. Es mejor que invoques la capa, Albus.

Mientras hacía aparecer otra vez la capa, el muchacho de ojos verdes miro al hombre que se ponía nuevamente de pie. Estuvo a punto de disculparse por la actitud del guardián pero se acobardo cuando el señor Severus lo miro con una furia iracunda, mascullando:

\- Lárgate de una vez.

En ese momento, Albus obedeció sin chistar, desapareciendo bajo la capa, al igual que Fausto. La conversación había resultado un desastre.


	17. Capitulo 17: Soldados del Atrum

_**Capitulo XVII: Soldados del Atrum**_

Un día después de la desastrosa conversación con el señor Severus, Albus no pudo evitar reprocharle a Fausto su actitud y el muy descarado hizo oídos sordos, desapareciendo a los cinco segundos más tarde. El muchacho de ojos verdes gruñó de impaciencia. Fausto era peor que un niño de cinco años y lo peor era que tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias de los actos del guardián. Ahora, en vez de un entusiasmo ante sus primeras lecciones para fortalecer su mente, se sentía un poco inseguro de que si su maestro iba a enseñarle de buena gana. Por un momento, se le cruzaron los recuerdos de las primeras tutorías impartidas por Antonie en su cabeza y Albus se preguntaba si su entrenamiento mental sería igual o peor.

La noche antes de volver a Hogwarts, Albus tuvo el impulso de ir al ático nuevamente a disculparse con el hombre de piel centrina pero, al ver que el señor Potter iba más seguido a visitarlo, no quiso correr el riesgo a que lo pillaran. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía otro asunto que atender, por lo que, el día de sus partidas y al estar en el vagón del tren del colegio totalmente a solas, Albus hablo con Antonie y le conto todo lo que había sucedido. Cuando le conto que el señor Severus lo habían traído del mundo de los muertos, el muchacho de piel centrina quedo anonadado. Más cuando le conto que sería el maestro de Albus para poder fortalecer su mente.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? – le pregunto Antonie impaciente.

\- No sé si notaste que mi padre estaba en la casa – le contesto en forma sarcástica Albus – si escucha algo sobre eso empezara a preguntar sobre otras cosas…

\- Y prácticamente somos vecinos en tu propia casa – le contradijo en el mismo tono el chico de piel centrina – no te costaba nada ponerte otra vez la capa e ir a mi cuarto.

\- Tu cuarto está bajo el ático, genio – le espeto Albus – ahora mi padre se pasa todo el tiempo hablando con el tuyo y fácilmente puede escuchar lo que se diga en tu cuarto.

Aunque la explicación de Albus resultaba razonable, Antonie aún se sentía molesto con el muchacho de ojos verdes. Era de esperarse, pensó Albus resignado, pues el padre de Albus le había ofrecido acompañar al muchacho de piel centrina al ático para despedirse de su padre y Antonie se negó. De habérselo dicho antes, tal vez hubiera cambiado de opinión…

\- ¿Tu entrenamiento cuando comienza? – pregunto de repente Antonie con brusquedad.

\- No lo sé – le respondió Albus apesadumbrado – después de la grosería que le hizo Fausto a tu padre, ahora parece odiarme…

\- Es adulto – le comento Antonie frunciendo el ceño – debería saber la diferencia entre quien lo ha ofendido.

\- Créeme, tenía el mismo semblante tuyo cuando te obligaron a darme tutorías de pociones – afirmo Albus, sintiendo un escalofrió en la espalda.

\- Que sea su hijo no quiere decir que sea igual que él – farfullo Antonie, ofendido por la comparación.

Albus prefirió guardar silencio, pues responderle que sus gestos o semblantes amenazadores eran idénticos haría solo que se ganara un maleficio de moco murciélago gratis. En ese momento, apareció Scorpius empapado de pies a cabeza. Albus y Antonie lo quedaron mirando.

\- ¿Qué te paso? – le pregunto Albus al muchacho de ojos grises.

\- A Blair le pareció gracioso arrojarme todo un zumo de calabaza por la cabeza – mascullo Scorpius sentándose frente a ellos – lo peor era que Mathew estaba cerca y no pude mostrarle al cara de rata algunos trucos…

\- Ya habrá oportunidad – le consoló Antonie.

Entonces, escucharon unos gritos de los vagones delanteros. Los tres muchachos salieron a mirar, como muchos en el tren, y vieron como miles de arañas estaban cubriendo el cuerpo de Blair y los gemelos Eastman. La mayoría no para de reír del espectáculo que exhibían aquellos tres, pues parecían dos gorilas bailando y una rata haciendo piruetas por la desesperación de quitarse aquellos bichos de encima. En ese instante, Rose corría por el pasillo con Michael. La chica no paraba de reírse. Ni cuando se sentó al lado de Scorpius, está aún seguía con sus carcajadas. No obstante, Michael no parecía contento con la situación y menos con Scorpius, pues le lanzaba una que otra mirada asesina.

\- ¿Cuál es el chiste? – le pregunto al fin su primo.

\- Parecían animales de circo – se mofo Rose entre las carcajadas.

\- Invoco a una horda de arañas – les explico Michael al ver que no entendían los tres chicos.

\- ¿Le lanzaste el hechizo " _aragno excertum_ " al tonto de Blair? – pregunto impresionado Antonie.

\- ¿Por qué la sorpresa? – inquirió la chica ofendida por el tono usado por Antonie.

\- Que es la primera vez que te vemos romper las reglas – puntualizo Albus tan impresionado como su amigo.

\- Se lo merecían esos idiotas – mascullo su prima.

Acto seguido, Rose apunto su varita a Scorpius, pronunciando " _¡Fregotego!_ ". Todo el zumo de calabaza derramado en el uniforme, zapatos y en su cabeza rubia desapareció. Sin decir más, saco un libro de transformaciones y se puso a leer, ignorando las miradas extrañadas de los cuatro chicos mientras Scorpius se debatía si darle o no las gracias y Michael volvía ponerse verde al mismo tiempo que el tren realizaba sus primeros movimientos.

De repente, Fausto apareció y fue tal el susto que le produjo al muchacho de ojos verdes que Scorpius se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Scorpius un poco extrañado.

\- Nada – apresuro a responder Albus un poco nervioso – es que creí ver una araña en tu cabeza…

El chico de angulosas facciones se sacudió un poco el cabello y fue un momento al baño para cerciorarse si no tenía un bicho encima entre las miradas tensas de los cuatro chicos. En cuanto oyeron a Scorpius alejarse del vagón, Albus no tardo en reprocharle al guardián:

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no aparezcas de esa manera?

\- Ya perdí la cuenta – le respondió Fausto sin importarle el enojo del muchacho – ¿Debo suponer que no volviste hablar con tu maestro para comenzar tu entrenamiento?

\- Después de tu cálida bienvenida, por supuesto que no – le respondió de forma sarcástica Albus.

Fausto entorno los ojos y prosiguió:

\- Debes hacerlo cuanto antes, no hay tiempo que perder.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué lo traiga a Hogwarts en mis tiempos libres? – le pregunto Albus.

\- De hecho, sí – le respondió el guardián con toda naturalidad.

Albus lo quedo viendo como si estuviese loco pero Fausto hablaba en serio. No le cabía en su cabeza como llevar al señor Severus a Hogwarts y, posteriormente, regresarlo antes de la hora de la cena a su casa, en Londres. A menos que usara la red flu, era imposible y dudaba mucho que el padre de Antonie le hiciese ese gran favor sin ser visto.

\- Perdón, pero es imposible infiltrar alguien al colegio de manera inmediata – interpuso Rose al escuchar tal disparate – hay muchos escudos en el colegio, magia antigua…

\- No es imposible – interrumpió Fausto – menos con las reliquias de mi familia – y señalo el collar que Albus llevaba en el cuello – dado que fue mi magia que trajo a Severus Snape al mundo mortal, las reliquias pueden transportarlo de un lugar a otro con solo decir el nombre de la persona. Los escudos de Hogwarts no son tan fuerte en comparación a las tres reliquias de la familia Peverell.

\- ¿Y como lo regreso a casa? – pregunto Albus, al examinar con más precisión el collar que tenía en sus manos.

\- Solo diciendo _reditus_ y mentalizando el lugar a donde lo llevaras – le contesto Fausto.

Entre las miradas extrañadas de Michael y Rose, Albus vio la solución sonaba muy fácil. Sin embargo, debía pensar también en lo que el hombre de piel centrina creería de todo esto. Más aun, su amigo llevaba un semblante muy tenso con solo imaginar que su padre podría ir y venir a Hogwarts. La chica y el muchacho de larga cicatriz estaban a punto de preguntarle sobre el asunto cuando entro Scorpius y se sentó nuevamente al lado de la ventanilla.

\- En fin, espero que empieces hoy tu entrenamiento o más tardar mañana – dijo Fausto – si tienes algún problema, no dudes en llamar.

"Mejor no llamarlo", pensó Albus mientras veía como Fausto desaparecía. El chico de ojos verdes estaba a punto de guardar el collar cuando Scorpius reparo su existencia y casi se cae de la impresión.

\- ¿Crees en las reliquias de la muerte? – pregunto Scorpius un poco sorprendido, sin quitarle la vista de encima al collar

\- ¿Reliquias de qué? – pregunto Albus sin entender a lo que se refería el muchacho de angulosas facciones.

En ese momento, Scorpius saco un collar más simple de su mochila que el que llevaba en su cuello. Atado con una cadena de plata, el símbolo estaba hecho de metal y sin cristales que lo rodearan.

\- Las reliquias de la muerte – repitió Scorpius con más entusiasmo – la varita del sauco, la capa de invisibilidad y la piedra de resurrección son las tres reliquias que la muerte les dio a tres magos. Debiste oírlo en el cuento de Beedle el Bardo.

\- Creo que sí, pero esto me lo regalaron en navidad – invento Albus para bajarle el perfil al collar.

\- ¿Quién? – pregunto Scorpius, manteniéndose expectante.

\- Mi tío George – soltó Albus lo primero que se ocurrió – lo ocupo solo para complacer a mi madre.

Aunque la excusa funciono a la perfección, Scorpius no paro de hablar del tema hasta llegar a su destino. Según el chico de Slytherin, esos objetos eran una leyenda que todo mago deseaba tener, pues se convertirían los "amo y señores de la muerte". Aquellas reliquias, por como lo describía, eran exactamente los tres objetos que Albus guardaba en forma del collar. Que ironía, pensó Albus, porque si eran las mismas, tenía al amo de la muerte en frente suyo con las tres reliquias legendarias.

….

Por fin, reina algo de paz en su cabeza, pensó Severus Snape al mirar por la ventana de aquel ático polvoriento en esa tarde otoñal. Desde que ese mocoso le había ido hasta él para "pedirle" aquel favor imposible, su mente le había sido un caos. De solo pensar que se había convertido en un simple muñeco del hijo de Potter le resultaba el punto de máxima humillación, hirviéndole la sangre por dentro.

Entonces, empieza a sonar un piano, seguido a una batería y una guitarra eléctrica. El hombre que cantaba tenía cierta delicadeza angelical al pronunciar cada palabra y, a la vez, con rudeza, mezclado con un desgarrador sentimiento que conocía bien. Aquel hombre decía algunas estrofas que alcanzo a escuchar:

 _¿Qué he hecho?_

 _Me enfrentare a mí mismo_

 _Para tachar en aquello en lo que me he convertido_

 _Borrarme a mí mismo_

 _Y dejar pasar lo que he hecho_

Era la tercera vez en el día que escuchaba esa canción. Se suponía que los hijos de Potter se habían ido al colegio hace tres días. Razono por sí mismo. Uno de ellos estaba aún no tenía suficiente edad de entrar. Más bien, una. Según lo que recordaba de lo que se le había escapado a ese chiquillo, era una niña llamada Lily, la menor de los Potter.

La música subió de volumen y escucho otra estrofa:

 _Por lo que he hecho_

 _Empezare de nuevo_

 _Y sea cual sea el dolor que venga,_

 _Esto terminara hoy._

 _Estoy perdonando lo que he hecho._

 _Me enfrentare a mí mismo_

 _Y dejare pasar lo que he hecho_

 _Lo que he hecho_

 _Perdonando lo que he hecho_

Por alguna razón, le era muy molesto oírlo. Bajo al segundo piso a paso lento y se encontró con el origen del barullo. El cuarto que estaba debajo del desván estaba con la puerta entre abierta. Decidió echar un vistazo. Sin embargo, en vez de contemplar la habitación rosa y pomposa, como imaginaba para una niña, observo que era bastante normal. Con unos cuantos carteles pegados en las paredes pero normal, en sí. Era más, parecía ser de un muggle…

Abrió un poco más la puerta con mucho cuidado y vio el resto de la habitación. Una cama normal, un escritorio con una laptop y una lámpara de noche. Diviso algunas cajas corrugadas selladas y otras a medio abrir. Libros de lectura muggle apilados en el suelo, en el cual pudo leer algunos títulos: Doctor Sueño, Eso, Asesinato en Orient Express, El Resplandor, entre otros.

Encontró el estéreo que producía toda música escandalosa y una mata de cabello pelirrojo sentada a un lado de la cama mientras tarareaba con timbre de voz muy desafinado. Menos mal que estaba la guitarra y una especie de teclado tocando otra canción para no escucharla. Supuso que cantaría peor. El sujeto profetizaba lo siguiente:

 _Estoy cansado de ser lo que tú quieres que sea,_

 _Sintiéndome tan desleal,_

 _Perdido bajo la apariencia._

 _No sé qué estas esperando de mí,_

 _Puesto bajo la presión_

 _De ponerme en tus zapatos._

 _(Atrapado por la marea, atrapado por la marea)_

 _Cada paso que doy, es otro error para ti_

 _(Atrapado por la marea, atrapado por la marea)_

 _Me he vuelto insensible_

 _No puedo sentirte ahí,_

 _Vuelvo harto._

 _Mucho más consciente,_

 _Me estoy convirtiendo en esto._

 _Todo lo que quiero hacer_

 _Es ser más parecido a mí mismo,_

 _Y ser menos como tú._

 _¿No ves que me estas asfixiando?_

 _Apretándome demasiado fuerte,_

 _Con miedo a perder el control._

 _Porque todo lo que pensaste que yo seria_

 _Ha caído en pedazos justo delante de ti_

 _Pero sé que yo también podría terminar fracasando,_

 _Pero sé que tú eras como yo,_

 _Con alguien decepcionado de ti._

 _Me he vuelto insensible_

 _No puedo sentirte ahí,_

 _Vuelvo harto._

 _Mucho más consciente,_

 _Me estoy convirtiendo en esto._

 _Todo lo que quiero hacer_

 _Es ser más parecido a mí mismo,_

 _Y ser menos como tú._

 _Me vuelvo tan insensible_

 _(Diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer)_

 _Me he vuelto tan insensible._

 _(Diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer)_

"Que letra tan deprimente", pensó de manera fugaz Snape al entrar a la habitación y sin avisar. Ni la chica se había percatado de su presencia y era mejor así. Estaba más interesado en ver otras cosas que escuchar a la niña tararear o la música misma. Para él, no era más que ruido estrafalario.

Noto que había unas fotos entre las cajas a medio abrir y vio con agrado y, cierto pesar, a Leanne y su hijo. En una estática foto, el chico sonreía tímidamente mientras la mujer le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa. "Muy característico de ella", pensó con mucha nostalgia y una opresión en el pecho.

De repente, otro tipo de música empieza a tocar. Un piano muy vigoroso y la voz de otro sujeto comenzaron a sonar en el estéreo. Se congelo. Ese estúpido piano lo conocía muy bien. Por casi siete años, Leanne lo hacía escuchar esa música. Colocaba a todo volumen cada sábado por la mañana para "levantar el ánimo de perros que poseía él". Rio un poco a sus adentros con cierta amargura. En ese tiempo solía refunfuñar por los rincones de la cabaña al escucharla cantar tan desafinadamente como aquella niña. Y, ahora, se encontraba plantado en aquella habitación, deseando escucharla cantar aquellas estrofas insoportable e incoherente:

 _Las luces se apagan y yo no puedo ser salvado,_

 _Mareas contra las que he tratado de nadar,_

 _Me tiraron abajo, sobre mis rodillas,_

 _Oh, suplico, suplico y ruego, cantando_

 _Sale de las cosas nunca dichas,_

 _Dispara a una manzana sobre mi cabeza_

 _Y un problema que no puede ser mencionado_

 _Un tigre está esperando a ser domesticado, cantando_

 _Eres tú, eres tú…_

 _La confusión nunca para,_

 _Paredes que se están cerrando y relojes que hacen tictac,_

 _Voy a regresar y llevarte a casa,_

 _No podría detener, eso que tú sabes ahora, cantando_

 _Sal sobre mis mareas,_

 _Maldita oportunidades perdidas, ¿soy yo?_

 _Una parte de la cura,_

 _O soy una parte de la enfermedad, cantando_

 _Eres tú, eres tú…_

Apretó el puño mientras intentaba conservar la compostura. Su mente intentaba imponer dominio sobre su dolido corazón. Un corazón que lo único que deseaba era verla de nuevo, que le dedicara algunas palabras (consuelo, de estupidez, reproches, de cariño, lo que sea, le daba igual) y que pudiese sentir su cálida mano sobre su rostro…

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Snape dio un respingo cuando la niña le hablo. Volteo a verla. Se había parado a apagar el estéreo y lo observaba con aquellos ojos castaños. Dentro de su inocente semblante, se veía un poco confundida y preocupada. El hombre de piel centrina quiso saber por qué. Se adentró en su cabeza, aprovechando el contacto visual. Entre sus recuerdos inocentes e infantiles, vio una imagen de Antonie con ella. Estaban sentados en el suelo mientras ella intentaba hacerlo reír con las piruetas que hacia una bola de pelos andante (un micropuff, según recordaba el nombre de aquella criatura). En otro recuerdo, la niña solo había logrado que su hijo se sonrojara de vergüenza porque el animal diminuto no quería dejar su cabeza. Al salir de la cabeza de la chica, esta aun lo quedaba mirando con cierta curiosidad.

\- No deberías estar en este cuarto, niña – le reprocho Snape con antipatía.

\- Ni usted – le contradijo la niña frunciendo un poco el ceño – menos hurgar cosas que no son suyas.

\- Mira quien lo dice, una niña usa un estéreo que no le pertenece – le respondió con sarcasmo el hombre.

Ambos se miraron sin siquiera pestañar. Era obvio que ninguno debía estar allí pero Snape se sentía con el derecho entrar, ya que era su hijo y no había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo en diez años. Pero, aquella niña era solo un metiche. O quizás... La miro con recelo y la chiquilla se incomodó mientras se adentraba nuevamente en su cabeza. Vio otro recuerdo en que, también, se encontraba su hijo. Más de diez, de hecho… que niña tan obvia…

\- Yo no lo delato si usted hace lo mismo – apresuro a decir la niña de cabello pelirrojo un poco nerviosa.

\- Como quieras – dijo Snape en un tono desinteresado apartando la vista de la chica y volviendo a ver algunos libros de su hijo.

Acto seguido, la chica salió disparada de la habitación. Debía sentirse intimidada por su presencia. No era la primera y menos la última, pensó Snape al recordar sus tiempos como profesor en Hogwarts. Muchos de sus alumnos huían cuando trataban o habían hecho una travesura cerca de su persona, pues estaban seguros de que su castigo seria tortuoso si los pillaba con las manos en la masa.

Siguió viendo cosas que había dejado su hijo en la habitación. Muchos de ellos libros de ciencia ficción muggle. Le daba un indicio que a Antonie le encantaba leer. Recorrió un poco más la habitación. Encima del estante en donde estaba el estéreo, unas cajas de plástico aplanadas mientras veía el mismo título "Linkin Park". "CD", si no mal recordaba, era el nombre del disco que traía dentro de esa caja. Vio un enredo de cables eléctricos que salían de su escritorio y todos conectados a ese aparato. La habitación de todo un muggle.

Por una parte, se esperaba que Antonie tuviese cosas así, pues se crio con su madre y en ese pueblo, incluyendo el hecho que le modifico la memoria y Leanne le prometió que nunca le diría quien era él. Por el otro, deseaba que poseyera cosas más relacionadas al mundo que pertenecía ahora. Nada en esa habitación le indicaba en que casa pertenecía o como le iba en el colegio. Ni siquiera una simple hoja de pergamino. Maldijo por lo bajo. De no ser por ese niño de cabello plateado y su magia extraña, le hubiera sacado más información a ese Potter.

\- Con que aquí estabas – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

El hombre de piel centrina volteo a ver al famoso Harry Potter, quien entraba a la habitación. Aunque tuviese la cara idéntica al odioso James Potter, Harry se veía aún más viejo que su propio padre. El cansancio se reflejaba en su rostro y algunas primeras canas se asomaban entre el pelo azabache revuelto.

\- Por un momento pensé que habías escapado – admitió Potter en un tono cansino.

\- Como si pudiese salir – le dijo Snape en un tono gélido.

\- Vuelvo a repetirte que no eres un prisionero – afirmo Harry con el mismo tono y con un dejo de enojo – eres libre de recorrer la casa.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, Potter – le espeto Snape con rudeza.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pues el cabeza hueca de Potter sabía perfectamente sobre su condición. Antes de que el chiquillo mini clon de Potter fuese al ático a pedirle ese favor, Harry se había ocultado en un rincón bajo otra capa de invisibilidad. En un principio, Snape no le hallaba sentido ocultarse en su propia casa pero, al ver a ambos mocosos, entendió sus razones. Escucho todo lo que le había contado el muchacho de ojos verdes pero, en ningún momento, pudo ver ni oír al otro chico llamado Fausto. Tuvo que tomar prestado la varita de fénix y verter ese recuerdo fresco en un frasco.

\- Si, lo sé – confirmo Potter – ¿Has vuelto a verlo?

\- No – le respondió Snape – y prefiero que siga así.

Potter se cruzó de brazos con aires pensativos y luego, en un semblante sumamente serio, pregunto:

\- Sinceramente, ¿Qué opinas de él?

Snape lo quedo mirando un poco extrañado. En otros tiempos, Harry Potter le hubiese importado un bledo su opinión y, con lo cabeza dura que era, las razones le sobraban para no poder decir "ve con cautela, detente un momento y piensa bien lo que estás haciendo". Ahora, aquel hombre le pedía una opinión. Reflexionaba sobre la situación.

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunto Potter al ver que Snape lo miraba más de la cuenta.

\- Honestamente, pienso que no hay que confiar en ese mocoso – le respondió al fin Snape, ignorando el desconcierto de Potter.

\- ¿Lo dices por tu orgullo o por algo más? – inquirió Harry.

\- Sigues sin inculcar en ti lo que significa ser "sutil" – comento Snape de forma antipática al hombre con la cicatriz en forma de rayo y agrego – ese chico, aunque se jacte de ser un guardián del Atrum y que desea detener al tal Antioch, sus acciones no lo demuestran. Algo oculta.

\- Supuse que dirías eso – admitió Potter en un tono pensativo.

De repente, empieza a sonar algún timbre, semejante a un teléfono. Del bolsillo de su túnica, Snape ve como Potter saca un aparato diminuto que no poseía botones. Deslizo un dedo y se lo llevo a la oreja.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Ron? – pregunto Potter al aire.

El hombre de piel centrina asumió que sería una nueva especie de teléfono muggle, pues escuchaba el balbuceo de otro hombre desde aquel aparato, entre medios de las frases como "cálmate, repítemelo, no comprendo" que pronunciaba Potter. Hubo un momento en que el hombre de la cicatriz se puso muy pálido y la voz se le había ido. ¿Qué había pasado?

\- Estas… ¿estás seguro de ello? – pregunto Potter luego de recuperarse del estado de shock.

Espero una respuesta de la otra persona que se hallaba tras el teléfono. Antes de que Snape siquiera pudiese clavar los ojos en Potter, este salió disparado hacia la puerta, farfullando "luego hablamos". Odiaba que lo dejaran en suspenso.

….

Luego de las tantas insistencias de Faustos durante toda su primera semana de regreso al colegio, Albus se encontraba en su habitación aun mirando el collar aquel sábado. Por enésima vez, se planteaba donde y cuando invocar a su maestro. En si era muy problemático hacerlo aparecer dentro del colegio, pues, como le había recordado Rose, había profesores que recordaban al padre de Antonie. Ella misma lo confirmo al hablar con el profesor Fliwint al inventar que había leído el libro " _El Triunfo del Elegido: El Fin de los Tiempos oscuros_ ". Y se imaginaban que la directora también y todo el que lo haya conocido en su transcurso en Hogwarts. La única opción que le quedaba era el bosque prohibido, un amplio terreno en donde podría adentrarse con facilidad y que nadie lo vería. Y haría una prueba esa misma noche…

Trago saliva y rogaba que estuviese de mejor humor. Durante días trato de calmarse un poco haciendo los deberes de esa semana, entrenando en el club horas más allá de lo permitido, salir a caminar fuera de la sala común, dormir un poco y hasta le pidió prestado un libro a Antonie (se arrepintió tras leer doce páginas y ver que se trataba de un asesino psicópata) pero fue en vano. Cada vez que veía hacia los jardines y sus ojos encontraban el bosque prohibido, le daban retorcijones en su estómago.

 _\- ¡Opens!_ – exclamo en voz baja.

Por arte de magia, la capa de invisibilidad fue a dar a sus manos y se cubrió de inmediato con ella. Aprovecho que Michael abrió la puerta con una expresión de fastidio y se escabullo lo más rápido posible de la torre de Griffindor. Miro el reloj de mano y marcaban las nueve menos cinco de la noche. Mejor darse prisa. Sabía que a esas horas su padre se iba al estudio privado a seguir trabajando y su madre últimamente se quedaba muy tarde en la redacción del diario. El hombre de piel centrina estaría completamente solo. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

Dando grandes pasos, camino por los pasillos desiertos del castillo, procurando no hacer ruido. La capa podía ser una reliquia ancestral pero tampoco hacia milagros. Hubo un momento en que rozo el brazo de Teddy, quien iba pasando por ahí en esos momentos. Tuvo que alejarse lo más pronto posible de aquel pasillo, pues lo había sentido y empezó a mirar a todos lados. Llegando al primer piso, se alivió bastante y pudo caminar con más calma por los jardines, acercándose cada vez más al bosque prohibido.

Podía sentir el leve murmullo del viento gélido acariciando las hojas y uno que otro grillo cantando aquella noche helada y despejada. Menos mal que no estaba nevando o ambos se congelarían. Albus miro hacia el camino que dirigía a la cabaña de Hagrid y calculo la distancia hasta donde estaba. Debía alejarse mucho más. Por diez minutos estuvo dando pasos en dirección contraria al hogar del guardabosque y, por último, se adentró lo más que pudo en el bosque, procurando recordar el camino de regreso. Se encontró con un lago semi – congelado al ver que el camino se abría poco a poco. Miro a los alrededores. Nadie parecía estar cerca. Ojeo el reloj. Nueve con quince. Era ahora o nunca. Saco el collar y pronuncio _¡Prope!_ entre susurros para volver la capa al collar. Acto seguido, con un nudo en el estómago, Albus dijo:

\- ¡Severus Snape!

Entonces, el collar se sacudió con violencia en su mano, brillando. Luego, un destello salió disparada de aquellas reliquias en forma de collar y termino dando en el césped escarchado. En menos de un segundo, hizo acto de presencia el hombre de piel centrina. El cuerpo del señor Severus había aparecido como si una mano invisible lo hubiese arrojado al helado invierno. Y por aquella fuerza extraña, el hombre perdió el equilibrio al pararse sobre el césped y resbalo hasta caer sentado. Albus le escucho una palabrota mientras sus ojos negros recorrían los alrededores hasta dar con el chico. En cuanto lo vio, aquella vena en su cien se marcó y el muchacho se echó hacia atrás con cautela como si estuviera viendo a un dragón gruñendo mientras echaba humo por la nariz.

\- Bu… buenas noches, señor – le saludo Albus, temeroso.

El incómodo y tenso silencio se mantuvo entre ellos. Trago saliva. Era obvio que no había olvidado su último encuentro, por lo que apresuro a decir, agachando la cabeza:

\- Siento mucho la actitud de Fausto la vez pasada.

\- ¿Él está aquí? – pregunto el señor Severus, levantándose e intentando sacar el agua congelada de su túnica negra nueva.

Albus negó con la cabeza en cuanto se irguió. Una mirada despectiva de parte del hombre se posó sobre el muchacho y con todo el desagrado del mundo, le dio la espalda mientras veía el lago.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto el hombre en un tono tan gélido como aquel invierno.

\- En el bosque prohibido – le contesto Albus de inmediato – a medio camino de los límites con los jardines.

Luego de un largo rato de inspeccionar los alrededores, se dio vuelta nuevamente y vio directamente a Albus a los ojos. Este último aún se sentía petrificado por aquella mirada inquisidora y penetrante.

\- He de asumir que quien me llamo, fuiste tú – dijo el señor Severus con cierta parsimonia, sin dejar de lado la frialdad.

\- Sí, señor – le confirmo el muchacho de ojos verdes – lo invoque con esto – y le mostro el collar.

Los ojos negros se clavaron en aquel objeto y no le perdió de vista hasta que Albus decidió guardarlo bajo su ropa. Era obvio que estaba intrigado por aquel collar de las reliquias, pensó Albus, pero se lo explicaría en otro momento. Ahora quería comenzar su entrenamiento.

\- Señor Severus, lo llame para pedirle si podíamos comenzar mi entrenamiento esta noche – le dijo Albus y apresuro a agregar – por favor.

Una expresión agria apareció en el rostro del hombre de piel centrina. Albus ya estaba prediciendo que se negaría otra vez por cómo se cruzaba brazos y sus dedos golpeaba con exasperación el antebrazo, incluyendo el sonoro respirar, la mirada más ceñuda que había visto hasta ahora y su largo silencio.

\- Una clase no se hace así como así, Potter – le espeto el señor Severus con rudeza – se necesita tiempo de preparación o un lugar más apropiado, mínimo.

\- Hay profesores que lo conocieron en el castillo, señor – le explico Albus – es debido a ello que no puedo llevarlo ahí.

\- Los profesores no conocen tanto el castillo, Potter – difirió el señor Severus con cierto desdén ante la teoría del muchacho – existe una sala en el séptimo piso que permite ocultarse hasta uno mismo.

Albus guardo silencio mientras el señor Severus daba un resoplido de impaciencia. Entonces, el muchacho recordó que Antonie había mencionado una sala extraña en donde había encontrado aquel libro de oscuros contenidos a fines del curso anterior. Maldijo a sus adentro por no preguntarle más sobre ello.

\- Por esta vez, lo dejare pasar – anuncio el señor Severus con voz queda – pero voy a establecer reglas, muchacho. Primero, no quiero ver a ese Fausto cuando te esté dando clases. Segundo, obedecerás cada instrucción que te dé durante las lecciones sin importar qué. Tercero, estas ramas de la magia implican tomarse muy en serio las lecciones que te daré, por lo que la disciplina sobre sí mismo es primordial y no quiero ninguna excusa para no intentarlo. ¿He sido claro?

\- Sí, señor – le respondió Albus mansamente.

\- Con eso bastara por ahora – murmuro el señor Severus desviando la mirada del muchacho hacia los alrededores – que ocurrencia la tuya, muchacho, siquiera pensar que este es un lugar seguro...

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora, señor? – pregunto un poco más entusiasmado el chico de ojos verdes.

\- Por ahora, te dejare una tarea que debes hacer todas las noches antes de dormir, Potter – mascullo el señor Severus – vacía tu mente de toda emoción. Es lo básico para aprender aquellas ramas mágicas. Lo demás lo haremos cuando encuentres aquel lugar – en ese momento, Albus noto que el hombre temblaba por el frio – te advierto que si no lo cumples, te arrepentirás.

\- Sí, señor – le respondió Albus un poco temeroso.

\- Ahora, sácame de aquí – le ordeno el hombre de piel centrina con brusquedad – Sabes hacerlo, ¿no?

\- Sí, señor – apresuro a decir Albus como soldado y, acto seguido, mentalizo el ático de su casa y pronuncio – _¡reditus!_

Sin mayores palabras de despedida, el hombre se retiró del lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Albus se quedó unos minutos solos en el bosque, pensando en la tarea que le había dejado su maestro y en cómo encontrar aquella sala. No obstante, estaba aliviado de que el señor Severus le daría clases y aligeraba un poco el peso sobre sus hombros. La preocupación constante de vencer a Antioch antes de que otra tragedia volviese a pasar le rondaba por su cabeza antes de dormir.

…..

Harry iba por los pasillos del Ministerio de la Magia, caminando tranquilamente. O eso quería aparentar. En la última semana, habían ocurrido muchas cosas extrañas y estaba convencido de que el sujeto llamado Fausto estaba implicado. Aunque en el ministerio ocurría otros sucesos merecedores de su atención. Y cabía la posibilidad de que ambos se conectaban con el mismo hilo. Aun cuando habían pasado unos días de la llamada histérica de Ron, el recuerdo permanecía fresco y plasmado en su retina. La impresión sobre la situación hacia que su memoria volviera aquella tarde en la residencia Weasley. Costo mucho para que Ron se calmara y ordenara sus ideas. Hasta Hermione tuvo que darle una cachetada para hacerlo reaccionar. Después de ello, solo dijo:

\- Mi hermano… Fred… salió de la tierra…

Harry y Hermione no entendieron en un principio a que se refería pero a este primero solo le tomo unos segundos en darse cuenta. Hace unos meses, había ocurrido lo mismo con Snape…

\- ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Harry.

Ron apunto a la recámara destinada a los huéspedes. Ante la mirada de consternación de Hermione, Harry avanzo a grandes zancadas a la habitación y se encontró con lo que esperaba, dándole un golpe en el pecho. Fred Weasley había fallecido hacia veinte años. Sin embargo, estaba recostado, respirando al compás de su tranquilidad e ignorancia al dormir. Tenía la misma apariencia del joven pelirrojo de diecinueve años. Sus prendas que llevaba puestas, eran las mismas con las que había sido enterrado, ya llenas de tierra, polvo y desteñidas por el tiempo. Unos pocos minutos, Hermione se atrevió a ver el motivo del estado de shock de su marido y ahogo un grito al taparse la boca.

\- ¿En dónde lo encontraste? – le pregunto Hermione a su marido.

\- Fui a dejar flores a su tumba a pedido de mi madre – susurro Ron – y en cuanto las cambiaba, emergió su mano y luego… – alzo la voz bastante desesperado – ¡Todo su cuerpo emergió de la tumba! ¡Su carne, su piel, todo comenzó a regenerarse! ¡Creí que era un Inferi pero lo vi a los ojos y parecía estar consciente! ¡No sabía qué hacer cuando se desmayó! ¡Solo lo recogí y lo traje hasta acá!

\- ¿Viste a alguien por los alrededores? – apresuro a interrumpir Harry – ¿Alguien más lo vio?

Ron negó con la cabeza mientras su esposa le daba algo de consuelo con un abrazo. Harry pensaba a toda velocidad mientras veía el cuerpo de Fred comenzando a roncar.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – se preguntó Hermione bastante afligida.

\- No lo sé – admitió Harry frunciendo el ceño – pero no debe ser visto. Nadie debe verlo – entonces, miro a sus amigos – esto quedara entre nosotros.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo – dijo Hermione – si alguien lo ve, puede que lo confundan con un Inferi. Hasta pueden acusar a Ron de que uso magia negra.

\- No solo eso – inquirió Harry – Adam Slora está esperando algún tropezón de tu parte, Hermione. Y, como bien sabemos, Henry Douglas simpatiza con él y no le costaría mucho entregar nuestras cabezas en bandeja de plata.

\- Sobre todo por su campaña sucia durante las elecciones – razono Ron al recobrar el habla – hace dos semanas el estúpido de Douglas me mando a seguir solo porque me demore en entregar unos reportes del incidente de Baskerville. Está buscando cualquier excusa para vincularnos a algún escándalo y poder destituirte, Harry.

\- Siempre lo ha hecho – declaro Harry con una risa irónica entre medio – pero desde que se alió con Slora y este le prometió mi puesto si resultaba elegido, se ha puesto más obsesivo…

\- O creo que trata de inculparnos de algo – interrumpió Hermione en tono pensativo.

Harry y Ron se quedaron viendo a la mujer, quien se cruzaba de brazos al caminar de un lugar a otro de la sala, como si fuese un león enjaulado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Harry aun sin entender aquella afirmación.

\- En los últimos meses, he visto a Douglas bajar mucho al Departamento de Misterios cuando voy a buscar algunos papeles para firmarlos o revisarlos – le explico Hermione – En un principio, no le tome mucha importancia pero cuando vi a Slora la semana pasada entrar a hurtadillas al ascensor y apretar el botón del noveno piso a la hora de término laboral…

"Definitivamente, algo están ocultando", pensó Harry tras de terminar de recordar la frase de su cuñada. Había visto pasar a Douglas ir y regresar constantemente de los pisos inferiores sin dar alguna explicación, por lo que decidió esa tarde después de trabajar bajar al Departamento de Misterios. Al llegar al ascensor, apretó el botón hacia la novena planta. Para su suerte, nadie más se encontraba, pues ya era muy tarde.

\- Novena planta, Departamento de Misterios – anuncio la voz fría y femenina del ascensor.

Sin mayores retrasos, camino por los pasillos oscuros y desiertos de aquel piso. Los inefables ya se habían ido, pues eran los primeros en irse y los primeros en llegar en el ministerio. Hasta hace unos meses, los secretos de aquel departamento eran desconocidos para Harry. Sin embargo, al subir al poder Hermione, podía hacerse algunas ideas de lo que se trabajaba por esos lados. No obstante, su amiga no le contaba todo. Solo comentaba cosas muy superficiales de aquellos que realizaban algunos experimentos y cuando Ron le preguntaba sobre que se trataba, ella solo pronunciaba "clasificado".

Se aventuró tras la puerta del final de corredor y vio nuevamente las doce puertas sin manillas en un salón redondo, igual de oscuro que el pasillo. Sin cerrar la puerta que tenía a sus espaldas (pues la experiencia ya le había enseñado no hacerlo), se quedó parado para poder decidir cuál abrir. Según la información de Ron que había conseguido de un inefable novato y que no sabía cuándo cerrar su boca, Douglas iba muy seguido a la cámara de la muerte y que no salía tras media hora después. Sin embargo, nunca había memorizado cual era cuál de las salas, por lo que prefirió abrir una por una, solo asomar la cabeza y marcarla. En la primera se encontró con una sala rectangular, iluminada por lámparas bajas y tanques con aquellos cerebros lleno de líquido verde. La sala de los cerebros. No era la que quería. La segunda llevaba a otro pasillo igual de oscuro. Dirigía a la sala de las profecías (reinaugurada dos años después de que Harry entrara a trabajar). Otro menos. La tercera llevaba unos planetas en escala que flotaban alrededor de aquella sala oscura. Definitivamente no era lo que buscaba. El cuarto intento resulto estar cerrada mientras que el quinto tenían estantes vacíos, frascos con luces, una vieja oficina polvorienta y otra puerta. La cámara del tiempo. Marco aquella puerta como todas las demás que había abierto y decidió ir por la sexta puerta.

Abrió con delicadeza la puerta que rechino lo bastante fuerte como para escucharse hasta el ascensor. Detrás de ella, se encontraba otra sala rectangular pero mucho más profunda en su centro, recostándose sobre ella una tarima y un arco flotante que hacia ondear un velo negro. Al bajar por aquella sala, se veían gradas que daban la impresión de grandes escalones hacia aquel velo.

\- Bingo – murmuro Harry al encontrar aquella cámara.

Aunque estaba ansioso por entrar, sus entrañas se oprimían al pisar ese lugar tan extraño y tétrico para el hombre. Después de todo, su padrino había muerto en aquella sala. Con cautela, camino alrededor de la última grada. Recorrió con la mirada cualquier cosa que pudiese no ser de allí mientras los susurros que había detrás llegaban a sus oídos. En un intento de ignorarlos y ver lo que escondía Douglas en aquella sala, alzo la varita y pronuncio:

 _\- ¡Revelio!_

Nada ocurrió. No obstante, no fue obstáculo para probar otra cosa. Podía esconder a alguien.

 _\- ¡Homenum Revelio!_

Sin resultados. No había nada en aquella sala. Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que hacía Henry Douglas en aquella sala? ¿Qué interés tenía en ella? Entre los susurros que provenían detrás del velo, bajo las gradas dando uno que otro salto para ver bajo la tarima. Tal vez había puesto un hechizo para ocultar mejor lo que sea que haya ocultado. Rasgo la tela por al lado y hecho un vistazo. Con excepción de unas cuantas montañas de polvo y lo que parecía ser una rata muerta (no tenía idea como había llegado ahí), nada se encontraba fuera de lugar. Dando un resoplido de fastidio, Harry se preguntaba si el desgraciado se había tomado ciertas libertades de ocultar sus ilegalidades en otro sitio.

\- Harry

El hombre con la cicatriz en forma de rayo se congelo, pues había oído con claridad su nombre entre los susurros. Apresuro a levantarse y mirar hacia todos los rincones de la cámara de la muerte.

\- Harry – volvió a oír con mayor claridad. Lo raro era que esa voz le era bastante familiar.

 _\- ¡Homenum Revelio!_ – susurro Harry intentando calmarse.

De repente, el velo que tenía a su lado hizo un movimiento aún más violente que antes, por lo que Harry se alejó de él. Se ondeaba como si estuviese dando latigazos a cualquiera que estuviese cerca. Entonces, el velo se petrifico, quedando en totalmente extendido como una cortina ordinaria, seguido de unos gemidos de un hombre. El hombre con la cicatriz en forma de rayo se quedó petrificado mientras veía salir un brazo detrás del velo. Luego, una cabeza con una mata de pelo negro. Y, finalmente, el cuerpo tambaleante de un hombre alto. Lo rodeaba un aura verde. Temblaba. La piel arrugada de sus manos comenzó a tensarse, volviéndose más joven. El cabello sucio se tornaba brillante y limpio. Poco a poco el hombre se irguió ante la presencia de Harry mientras este abría los ojos hasta más no poder por la impresión. Sirius Black, su padrino, volvía a estar frente a él.

….

Albus, con mucho esfuerzo y gracias a las indicaciones de Antonie, había encontrado la sala extraña que le había recomendado el señor Severus después de un mes. Y lo mejor de todo era que apenas pasaban alumnos y profesores por ahí. Menos con el partido de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin en ese día. El muchacho de ojos verdes estuvo tentado en aprovechar ese momento para llamar a su maestro pero el sentido común lo freno. Primero, era de día y su madre o padre se darían cuenta de la ausencia del hombre. Segundo, alguien podría verlo pasear por allí. Y tercero, no les podía fallar a su prima y amigos en verla en el último partido del año. Lo malo era es que tendría que ver la desdicha de alguno de ellos, pues la competencia entre Scorpius y Michael se hizo cada vez más notoria con el avanzar de las semanas. A veces tenían que intervenir Albus y Antonie para que pararan con tantas ridículas discusiones, ya que Rose, después de unas semanas de entrar a clases, había aceptado a Scorpius en el grupo y Michael aún no. Era peor que las discusiones fugaces que tenían Rose y Antonie.

En ese pálido día de febrero, Albus se encontraba en las gradas del campo de juego en compañía de Antonie mientras intentaba poner en práctica por enésima vez la tarea que le había impuesto el señor Severus. Aunque no le hallaba sentido, confiaba en que su maestro se lo explicara cuando se reunieran nuevamente.

\- ¿Meditas o duermes? – pregunto Antonie mirándolo entre extrañado y divertido por la posición de piernas cruzadas que había adoptado el muchacho de ojos verdes.

\- Practico – se limitó a contestar Albus.

\- ¿Me refrescas la memoria de por qué lo haces ahora si te dijo antes de dormir? – pregunto el chico de piel centrina alzando la ceja.

\- Porque esta noche no tendré tiempo – le contesto Albus y luego se acercó para decirle al oído – será hoy mi primera clase.

En ese momento, una expresión indescifrable apareció en Antonie. Y Albus sabía el motivo. A la mañana siguiente de la reunión que tuvo en el bosque, el muchacho de ojos verdes le ofreció ir a su primera clase y este aun no le había contestado. Debía estar aun debatiéndose en su interior.

\- ¡Bienvenidos al partido definitivo de la copa del año! ¡Slytherin versus Griffindor! – exclamo emocionado a través del megáfono mágico un chico de Ravenclaw llamado Joshua Raven, interrumpiendo la concentración de Albus y los pensamientos de Antonie – ¡Los jugadores toman sus puestos mientras la multitud enloquece!

Y era verdad. Los alumnos de Griffindor y Slytherin eran los hacían más barullo entre todas las casas. Albus estaba seguro de que, si un muggle estuviese a millas de los alrededores de Hogwarts, aun así, escucharía los gritos de aliento a los equipos. Y mucho más cuando ambos equipos salieron al campo volando en sus escobas y se colocaban en sus posiciones para jugar. Albus vio como la capitana de Griffindor le estrechaba la mano a un muchacho delgado y bastante más alto que ella.

\- ¡La profesora Jones lanza la Quaffo y comienza el partido! – estallo de emoción el chico al igual que la multitud – ¡Kafka tiene la Quaffo y le da un pase a Malfoy! ¡Trubles intenta quitársela pero Malfoy lo elude y se acerca a la zona de Turner! ¡Hernández le interrumpe el paso y…! ¡Weasley se la quita de las manos!

Y de qué manera. Albus vio cómo su prima, como si fuese una snitch, aprovechó la apertura entre el gigantesco Hernández y Malfoy para escabullirse entre ellos. Avanzo con tal rapidez que los golpeadores de Slytherin no atinaron en arrojarle la blugger para derribarla. Solo el guardián reacciono a tiempo antes de marcar el primer tanto.

\- ¡Uf! ¡Esa chica es de temer! ¡Sera mejor que se cuiden mejor los arcos, Slytherin! – comento Joshua Raven verdaderamente asombrado del actuar de Rose – Dalton arroja del arco y es un pase largo. Freeman la tiene y es el segundo riesgo para los Slytherin… ¡Uy! ¡Eso debió doler!

En ese momento, Albus fue testigo de cómo el golpeador de Slytherin le envió una blugger a la capitana de Griffindor y le dio de lleno en el estómago. Cayó varios metros antes de recuperar un poco la conciencia y aterrizar rodando en el suelo. La profesora Jones se acercó a ella y en pocos minutos volvió al juego.

\- ¡Freeman vuelve al juego! ¡E intenta quitarle la Quaffo a Hamilton! Intento fallido – relato el comentarista sin quitar ninguna gota de entusiasmo – ¡Pase largo a Malfoy! ¡Potter intenta frenarlo con su feroz izquierda! ¡LO ESQUIVO! ¡Por un pelo se salva de la blugger! ¡Bien puede ser buscador ese chiquillo! ¡Se acerca al arco de Griffindor! ¡Se prepara a lanzar…!

Albus observo con atención. En ese momento, Scorpius lanzo con fiereza hacia el arco. O más bien, a la cara de Michael. No obstante, con la misma fuerza, Michael le da un golpe a la Quaffo con el palo de la escoba al colgarse del aro con un solo brazo, como si fuese un mono enfurecido.

\- ¡Ese muchacho está loco! – exclamo Joshua Raven alarmado por el actuar de Michael – ¡Esa maniobra fue muy arriesgada! ¡Hernández consigue la Quaffo! ¡Pase a Weasley, quien vuelve a intentar suerte!

Y el partido transcurrió en un momento tenso tras otro. Albus veía como los cazadores de cada equipo se peleaban por la posesión de la Quaffo entre los bombardeos de blugger sobre las sus cabezas, incluyendo que los guardianes eran dos murallas que no se podían quebrar. Mientras, los buscadores estaban con la atención dividida entre la ubicación de la snitch y del transcurso del partido. Albus supuso que esperaban a que marcaran un gol aunque sea antes de agarrar la snitch.

\- Si siguen así, estaremos aquí toda la noche – comento por lo bajo Antonie.

\- No puedo estar aquí toda la noche – susurro Albus un poco inquieto – debo hacer otras cosas…

\- ¡Malfoy se prepara para lanzar! – anuncio Raven y ambos chicos pusieron atención - ¡Lanza y…! ¡PRIMEROS DIEZ PUNTOS DEL PARTIDO! ¡DIEZ PUNTOS QUE LE AGRADECEN LOS DE SU CASA!

Fue cuando Albus vio como la cara de felicidad de Scorpius y de frustración de parte de Michael. Sin embargo, la felicidad del equipo de Slytherin no duro mucho.

\- ¡Weasley marca la segunda anotación! – exclamo Raven al borde la afonía – ¡Ningún equipo está dispuesto a ceder! ¡Kafka le quita la Quaffo a Hernández! ¡Potter lanza una blugger y…! ¡Auch! ¡Por Merlín! ¡No quisiera ser Kafka en este momento!

\- Tu hermano tiene buena puntería – inquirió Antonie al ver como la blugger le dio de lleno en el hombro.

\- Y eso que está de buen humor – comento Albus un poco divertido aunque apenado por el pobre diablo que le toco el lanzamiento de James.

\- ¡Atención! ¡Los buscadores Gabba y Zhao están en persecución de la snitch! ¡Freeman está en posesión de la Quaffo y está dispuesta a anotar en compañía de Weasley!

En ese momento, Albus veía como ambas chicas se pasaban una y otra vez la Quaffo. El constante vaivén llegaba a marear a cualquiera. Hasta el guardián de Slytherin, Elfias Dalton, se torcería el cuello al intentar seguir la pelota. Y funciono. Otros diez puntos para Griffindor. El grito de júbilo de algunos compañeros de casa fue como un rugido de un león. Entonces, se le ocurrió ver a Michael, quien se veía aún más animado y atento a los movimientos de sus adversarios, pues bloqueaba cada una de ellas. Malfoy intento marcar unos tantos solo pero no le funciono. Edward Hamilton, su compañero de equipo intento despistar a Michael con una pinta pero no resulto. Parecía todo un lobo solitario que se defiende de cada golpe. Antonie y Albus se miraron, sincronizando sus pensamientos: "está dispuesto a ganar la competencia".

\- ¡El buscador de Griffindor Gabba esta cabeza a cabeza con Zhao! ¡Señoras y señores, quien la atrape decidirá todo!

\- Y que lo digas – comento Kenta, quien se encontraba detrás de Albus y Antonie – si empatan y agarran la snitch, estaremos empatados en el primer lugar con ellos.

\- ¡Malfoy intenta otro gol en compañía de Hamilton! – comento emocionado. De repente, ahoga un grito que hizo que todos se pararan para ver mejor – ¡MOMENTO! ¡GABBA ATRAPÓ LA SNITCH! ¡POR UNA NARIZ! ¡GRIFFINDOR GANA LA COPA DE QUIDDITCH!

El lado en donde estaban Albus y Antonie estallo en gritos de euforias, tirando papeletas de color carmesí y doradas. El equipo entero se reunió en el campo y abrazo al buscador hasta el punto en que solo su mano se pudo ver. Todos celebraban por el lado de Griffindor mientras los Slytherin les lanzaban miradas venenosas a sus contrincantes. Albus vio como Michael abrazaba a Rose mientras Malfoy veía aquella escena con una mezcla de envidia y tristeza.

\- Mejor vamos con ellos – sugirió Albus a Antonie.

Ambos bajaron de las gradas y los buscaron a la salida de los vestidores. En ese momento, Scorpius paso por ahí, aun con el uniforme puesto. Parecía que ni siquiera ir a su vestidor a cambiarse y miraba constantemente la puerta de los vestidores de Griffindor.

\- Estuviste genial en el partido – le dijo Antonie intentando levantarle el ánimo a Scorpius

\- Cierto, eres el primero en la historia quien esquiva los golpes certeros de James – agrego Albus en ayuda de Antonie.

\- Gracias – murmuro Scorpius sin el menor cambio de humor.

Entonces, Michael y Rose salen de los vestidores radiantes de felicidad hasta que ven a Malfoy, plantado en la salida. El momento incomodo se sintió de inmediato, pues ambos no sabían que decirle al chico de Slytherin. O más bien, solo Rose, ya que Michael estaba a punto de reírse en su cara pero se contenía.

\- Felicidades por ganar – hablo Scorpius, extendió la mano en dirección hacia Michael – cumpliré mi parte.

\- Gracias – dijo Michael un poco sorprendido de la actitud del muchacho de angulosas facciones.

\- ¿Tu parte de qué? – pregunto Rose confundida.

En ese instante, la cara de Michael se puso totalmente roja balbuceaba cualquier tontería ante la mirada impaciente de Rose. De parte de Albus y Antonie, no se atrevían a mover ni un musculo, debido a la mirada que pedía socorro de parte de Michael. De feroz lobo solitario paso a cachorrito indefenso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- ¿Y? ¿alguien me dirá que está sucediendo? – exigió Rose.

\- Bu… bueno, Rose, veras – comenzó a decir Michael aún muy nervioso – es que yo quería… quería… decirte… algo… en todo este tiempo… que hemos sido amigos… yo… yo…

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Suéltalo ya! – exclamo exasperada Rose.

Después de aquella frase, Michael enmudeció. Albus no sabía si intervenir o no. Menos Antonie, quien miraba primero a Rose, luego a Michael y, por último, a Scorpius.

\- Michael, cuando tengas preparado bien lo que me dirás, hablamos – comento Rose un poco impaciente al darse la vuelta, dispuesta marcharse – que debo terminar los deberes de Pociones…

\- Rose, le gustas a Michael – soltó Scorpius en el último momento.

\- ¿Qué?

En ese momento, Albus vio como Michael se coloraba aún más cuando su prima lo quedo viendo con el rostro inexpresivo. Aunque el muchacho con la cicatriz en la cara fuese más alto que ella, en ese momento se veía encogido de vergüenza. No se atrevía a mirarla a la cara.

\- Michael, ¿eso es cierto? – le pregunto la chica en un tono más amigable pero sin quitar la sorpresa en su voz.

\- Lo es – afirmo Michael en un tono casi inaudible – me gustas… mucho…

\- Planeaba decírtelo si ganaban la copa – le explico Malfoy en un tono plano de voz y desviando la mirada.

\- Espera – interrumpió Rose frunciendo el ceño – ¿Y qué parte cumples tú en esto?

\- Ninguna – le mintió Malfoy, tratando de sonar convincente pero la mirada recelosa de Rose fue muy persistente.

\- No te hagas el tonto – le reprendió la chica, haciendo que Malfoy también se encogiera pero de miedo – te oí bastante claro que cumplirías con tu parte.

\- Calma, Rose – le recomendó Albus.

\- Ustedes, mantengan la boca cerrada – ordeno a Albus y a Antonie, quienes no tenía la intención de hacer enojar a Rose. Luego, se dirigió a Michael – bien, Michael, ¿me dirás que está pasando?

\- Bueno, tal vez, hice un trato con Scorpius – confeso Michael con timidez.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre quien… se confesaba primero contigo… – admitió al fin Michael ante la mirada anonadada de Rose, un destello fugaz y asesino de Malfoy al ponerse rojo como un tomate y, por último, la mirada temerosa de Albus y Antonie, pues lo peor que podía haber hecho el chico rubio de Griffindor era confesarle aquello.

\- ¡Bruto animal! – vocifero Scorpius hacia Michael ya rojo pero de ira – ¡Intento ayudarte con tu confesión y me pagas con esto! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

\- ¡Fuiste tú quien no debió mencionar aquello! ¡Bobalicón! – le grito Michael exasperado.

\- ¡SILENCIO LOS DOS! – grito Rose temblando de ira – ¡CALLENSE! ¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTOY OYENDO! ¡USTEDES SON UN PAR DE IDIOTAS! ¡¿CREEN QUE SOY UN TROFEO DE ESTUPIDA APUESTA?! ¡SOY UNA CHICA, NO UN JUGUETE!

Acto seguido, Rose se alejó a paso marcado sin siquiera mirar a los dos chicos rubios que aún se hallaban encogidos de terror. Albus vio, con lastima, que el pobre Michael no había recibido una contestación y dudaba mucho de que su prima lo hiciera durante un par de horas. O tal vez días…

Luego de tal problema, Albus y Antonie se despidieron de Scorpius (aún estaba en estado de shock por la reprimenda de Rose) y fueron a la sala común de Griffindor. Para el alivio de Michael, Rose se había ido a la biblioteca por la celebración que estaban armando en la sala. Lejos de festejar, el muchacho de larga cicatriz se fue al cuarto sin decir nada. Quería estar solo.

…..

Donde los ojos mortales no podían apreciar aquella cámara apenas iluminada por una bola de cristal, Fausto tenía la vista clava en aquel objeto. Aunque en ella no se mostrara nada de su interés más que la perspectiva del muchacho portador del Atrum, la morbosa curiosidad de presenciar la vida cotidiana de Albus le ayudaba a pasar el tiempo mientras estaba en la espera de la respuesta de Roma. Más cuando su carcelero se paseaba de vez en cuando para solo helarle la poca sangre mortal que le quedaba en aquella imitación de cuerpo humano.

\- Disculpa la demora – retumbo la voz armoniosa del joven llamado Roma – encontrar almas especificas en un millar me resulto más difícil de lo que pensé.

\- ¿Los encontraste? – pregunto Fausto sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

\- A todos los que tenían que ver con tu descendiente – le contesto en un tono alegre – sin embargo, no muchos tenían un asunto pendiente lo bastante fuerte como para realizar la Transmutación.

\- ¿Asunto pendiente? – pregunto Fausto con cierto desdén y agrego en un tono amargo – todos tenemos algo pendiente en nuestras vidas mortales.

\- Pero no todos involucran seres queridos – le corrigió con serenidad Roma – vidas arrebatas de manera abrupta les dejan a los mortales muchas dudas y preocupaciones referentes a sus familias, como bien sabes, mi querido Fausto.

El guardián del Atrum se quedó callado y se volteó por primera vez para solo dedicarle una mirada antipática a Roma. Por mucho que fuese un milenario mensajero de los dioses, Roma tenía el aspecto de joven de quince años (cabello marrón y largo que se encontraba amarrado con dos prendedores de oro; piel blanca como la cera; ojos que relucían como el oro; alto y delgado, donde llevaba puesto una toga celeste que terminaban tocando sus pies descalzos) y sus actitudes eran similares al de un muchacho, lo cual le molestaba bastante. Y eso que tenía que lidiar con un mocoso mucho menor.

\- ¿A quiénes encontraste? – pregunto Fausto en un tono gélido.

\- Veamos – dijo pensativo Roma, cruzándose de brazos y tocando su barbilla con la punta de sus delgados dedos – un joven de la familia Weasley, el último miembro de la familia Black, un descendiente más de tu familia, una mujer con poderes inmensos, un licántropo, una mujer que era su esposa y un guerrero. Los dos primeros ya están en el mundo mortal y en muy buenas manos.

\- Y cuando te refieres a que están en buenas manos es que están con el mortal Harry Potter, ¿cierto? – inquirió Fausto alzando una ceja.

\- Correcto – le confirmo Roma mientras Fausto se golpeaba la frente con la mano izquierda en símbolo de impaciencia, actitud que noto el mensajero y agrego bastante divertido de la situación – mi querido Fausto, es mejor que este con sus seres queridos a que este perdido en el mundo mortal sin rumbo alguno.

\- Debiste consultarme, al menos – le reclamo Fausto molesto – tendré problemas si ese mortal mete sus narices en asuntos que no le atañen.

\- ¿Asuntos que inmiscuyen tu otra parte de ti? – pregunto Roma con el semblante más serio.

Fausto no contesto, pues sus ojos negros solo se dignaban a ver una marca que le rodeaba su muñeca izquierda. En la última pelea que tuvo con Antioch, sus poderes se vieron reducidos bastante, hasta el punto de que su sello se estaba borrando, lo cual era muy peligroso para él y para el mismo Albus. Más aún si el muchacho hurgaba inconscientemente su mente.

\- No te voy a negar que las sospechas siempre rondan por su cabeza, mi querido Fausto – le dijo Roma sin menor cambio en su semblante – y, también, de parte de Severus Snape. Pero, como te digo, son solo sospechas infundadas.

\- Mayores son las razones por la que debiste consultarme – manifestó de nuevo Fausto.

\- No, querido Fausto – se impuso el mensajero – esa son razones que hablan desde el miedo mismo de ser descubierto. Bien sabes lo que debes hacer: hablar con el chico, pues su confianza sobre ti puede que no sea la misma si no le revelas tu secreto ante que se entere por terceros.

\- ¿Decirle que el Atrum es un arma de doble filo para ambos? – bramo Fausto exasperado – ¿Mencionarle si quiera que las reliquias ocultan la peor parte de mí? ¡Se realista, Roma! Ese mocoso solo tiene doce años. Deberías saber más que cualquiera como reaccionaria.

\- Lo subestimas, mi querido Fausto – sentencio Roma, dándole la espalda para poder retirarse de la cámara – a propósito, la novena alma me tomara algo de tiempo reincorporarla. Su mente está hecha un desastre.

\- Con que tenga la mayoría de ellos cuidándole las espaldas a Albus, no hay problema – le hablo el guardián más calmado y volviendo la vista a la bola de cristal.

Roma volteo por unos segundos para ver a Fausto y se retiró de la cámara, dejando al guardián aún más preocupado con lo que tenía que lidiar.

….

Albus y Antonie caminaban casi a trote por los pasillos desiertos del castillo bajo la capa de invisibilidad, siendo lo bastante cuidadosos de no tropezarse con alguien (miraban por cada esquina si Filch rondaba por ahí con su odiosa gata o si Peaves ocasionaba algún escandalo) o ser escuchados. Subieron las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso que, como siempre, no había ningún alma. Se fijó en un tapiz muy viejo y el pedazo de muro que lo sucedía.

\- Es aquí – anuncio Albus.

\- Pero no hay sala alguna – inquirió Antonie en voz baja un poco confundido – juraría que el año pasado había una sala aquí.

\- He aquí el truco que te conté – le dijo Albus, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Acto seguido, Albus se quitó la capa, dejándolos al descubierto a ambos. En cuanto pronuncio el sortilegio para volverlo al collar, el muchacho de ojos verdes se dedicó a pasar tres veces frente al pedazo de muralla, pensando con todas sus fuerzas "quiero un lugar para poder entrenar mi cuerpo y mi mente". En cuanto dio el último paso, dos puertas enormes y majestuosas aparecieron, dejando a Antonie asombrado.

\- ¡Increíble! – exclamo el muchacho de piel centrina.

\- ¿Verdad que si? Esta sala es todo un reto – comento Albus satisfecho si mismo – si no hubiera sido porque vi a Filch encontrar toda una dotación de limpia pisos, no se me hubiese ocurrido nunca como hacerla aparecer.

Entonces, sin mayores preámbulos, ambos chicos entraron y se encontraron con un enorme salón, en donde había almohadones, estantes llenos de libros de variados tamaños y contenidos, muñecos para practicar puntería y una gran chimenea que bañaba toda la habitación con su reconfortante calor.

\- Que peculiar es esta sala – comento por lo bajo Antonie.

\- Bastante – le dio la razón Albus mientras revisaba su reloj de mano – solo quedan diez minutos antes de llamarlo.

\- ¿Crees que Rose haya vuelto a la torre? – le pregunto Antonie acordándose del incidente de hace unas horas.

\- Lo más seguro es que si – le respondió un poco alicaído Albus – y espero que Michael no despierte hasta mañana. Si se encuentran, ten por seguro que volverá a su estado depresivo.

\- Menudo problema entre ellos – soltó Antonie rascándose la cabeza – hubiera sido más sencillo si no hubieran competido como locos por Rose.

Albus solo hizo una mueca dubitativa, pues no estaba seguro de que el asunto en si fuese sencillo, más con tres amigos involucrados.

\- Solo espero que las cosas se arreglen – dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes – no me gustaría que Rose y Michael dejaran de ser amigos por esto.

\- O que rechace nuevamente a Scorpius – agrego Antonie – cualquiera de los dos casos es un problema.

\- Y hablando de arreglar las cosas – cambio de tema Albus, asaltándolo en ese instante – supongo que hablaras con tu padre.

\- Vine como observador de tu entrenamiento, no a hablar con él – aclaro Antonie con cierta molestia en el tono de voz.

\- Pero pensé que querías…

\- Al, entiende, si bien no fue el cobarde que abandonó a su hijo y mujer, me mintió – estableció Antonie exasperado – e hizo que mi madre mintiera por él, para el colmo de todo. Ahora, préstame tu capa…

\- ¿Planeas estar oculto bajo ella mientras me dé clases? – pregunto Albus incrédulo del actuar de su amigo.

\- Tú concéntrate en tu entrenamiento – le ordeno el muchacho de piel centrina al no querer hablar más del tema – yo me sentare por ahí – y señalo los almohadones – y ni te atrevas a mencionar que estoy por acá.

"De tal palo, tal astilla", pensó Albus por un segundo al recordar la actitud del señor Severus en su pequeño encuentro en el bosque.

\- ¿Me prestaras tu capa o debo irme ante de que lo llames? – pregunto impaciente Antonie.

\- Si no funciona mi llamado sin ella, no te quedara más remedio – le respondió Albus entornando los ojos.

Albus invoco nuevamente la capa y se la paso a Antonie, desapareciendo detrás de la tela plateada y reluciente. Acto seguido, el muchacho de ojos verdes se dispuso a llamar al señor Severus. Para la suerte del muchacho de piel centrina, funciono. En un relampagueante destello de luz verde, apareció el hombre de piel centrina y túnica negra, quien otra vez perdió el equilibrio pero, esta vez, tuvo suerte de caer sobre los almohadones. En un pensamiento fugaz, Albus pensó que aplastaría accidentalmente a su amigo pero pareció que no, pues se levantó con mucha naturalidad.

\- Buenas noches, maestro – le saludo Albus en un tono educado.

\- Ah, eres tú, Potter – le contesto el señor Severus gélido – y veo que encontraste al fin el salón – luego, miro todo el salón, inspeccionando cada utensilio que se encontraba en aquella sala y agrego en un tono agrio – Te tardaste bastante en descubrirla, muchacho.

\- Mis disculpa, maestro – apresuro a decir Albus como un soldado – se necesitaba un sortilegio específico para invocarla.

\- Basta de excusas, Potter – le interrumpió sin menor delicadeza y, de hecho, parecía aún más fastidiado que de costumbre – ¿Hiciste la tarea que te encomendé?

\- Sí, señor – contesto sin vacilar Albus.

\- Veremos más tarde si es verdad – dijo el señor Severus con cierto dejo cizañero.

Estando frente a frente, separados a un metro de distancia, el hombre se cruzó de brazos mientras no le quitaba la vista a Albus.

\- Hoy comenzaremos con Oclumancia, Potter – hablo al fin el señor Severus con la acostumbrada frialdad – si logramos que tu cerebro entienda aquello más que tu padre, pasaremos a la Legeremancia. Es lo más básico de las artes mágicas mentales.

\- ¿Qué es la Oclumancia, señor? – se atrevió a preguntar Albus al ganarle la curiosidad.

\- Es la rama de la magia que impide que intrusiones e influencias magias penetren en la mente, Potter – definió el hombre de forma impecable – y esta demás decir que, mientras tenga una buena defensa mental, quien use Legeremancia en tu contra, pasará a segundo plano.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que la Legeremancia es el medio para poder entrar en mentes ajenas, señor? – pregunto Albus al sacar sus propias conclusiones.

\- Ciertamente – le respondió manteniendo su gélida actitud pero algo le decía a Albus que hubo un momento en que se sorprendió por tal razonamiento – la Legeremancia extrae los sentimientos y recuerdos de la mente y es muy útil, sin duda, para poder obtener información de tu adversario.

\- Increíble – murmuro Albus para sí entusiasmado.

Hubo una leve pausa, pues Albus se dio cuenta que el señor Severus había alzado ambas cejas y lo miraba extrañado de su actitud. El muchacho de ojos verdes se avergonzó por un momento por el entusiasmo que le había mostrado al hombre de piel centrina.

\- Volviendo a tu tarea – dijo el señor Severus sin mayor comentario – es primordial que tu mente sea resistente, Potter. Debes estar preparado en todo momento a cualquier penetración mágica en tu cabeza. Es por ello que vaciar tu cabeza de toda emoción, imponer disciplina sobre ella y entrenarla de manera constante es crucial, sino será presa fácil para cualquier intruso. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí, señor – le contesto Albus un poco nervioso.

\- Bien, saca tu varita – le ordeno el hombre de forma brusca – comprobare que tanto haz entendido lo explicado. Estas autorizado a detenerme de cualquier forma, Potter. No dispongo de una varita pero usare magia de todas formas sin ella, como ese mocoso amigo tuyo explico hace más de un mes.

Esa última frase la pronunció con tanto rencor que Albus estaba seguro que su labor de detener al señor Severus no sería tan fácil como sonaba.

\- A la cuenta de tres, Potter – anuncio el señor Severus alzando su mano derecha con una mirada calculadora – uno… dos… tres… _¡Legeremens!_

Para cuando Albus se dio cuenta que había sido demasiado lento en reaccionar, sintió que algo le obligaba a rebobinar todos sus recuerdos de golpe: se hallaba en el amplio patio de la casa de sus abuelos, con edad de seis años, en la compañía de James, quien lo había obligado a montar una escoba rezagada del cobertizo y lloraba por alguien que lo ayudase a bajar de ella cuando comenzó a hacer demasiadas piruetas peligrosas en el aire; estaba en su casa, tenía diez años y estaba suspendido en el aire de los tobillos mientras su hermano mayor le apuntaba con la varita y se partía de la risa ante la mirada atónita de sus padres; era de noche y se encontraba en el bosque prohibido junto a Antonie, corriendo por sus vidas de un hombre lobo; nuevamente en el bosque, corría a la vez que empujaba a Antonie para recibir un mortal hechizo del maniaco de Antioch; una casa de hermosa fachada apareció ante sus ojos, acompañado de cuatro personas... todos familiares de Fausto le saludaban, exceptuando uno… una aldea en ruinas, entremedio de un poderoso incendio… gritos de desesperación… había mucha sangre en sus suelos… criaturas de repulsivo aspecto llenándose sus fauces de carne fresca… un hombre ahorcado en una cabaña… una chica de su edad lloraba al ver sus padres muertos cuando la señora Smith la agarró del brazo para huir de los autores del crimen…

\- ¡Basta! – grito asustado Albus.

Y de golpe, sus recuerdos volvieron a guardarse en lo recóndito de su cerebro. O por lo menos, los suyos. Esos últimos eventos no eran respecto a su persona, estaba seguro de ello… Se tambaleo un poco y se apoyó en sus rodillas. Sudaba en frio y los temblores aún no se iban. Aunque odiaba estar así, funciono para hacerlo recordar en donde estaba y que estaba haciendo. Miro al señor Severus y estaba tan pálido como Albus. Se encontraba de rodillas y apenas podía ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? – le pregunto Albus un poco asustado al intentar acercarse al señor Severus.

\- Puedo solo, Potter – le espeto el hombre con brusquedad al intentar por tercera vez levantarse de manera tozuda.

\- ¡Mil disculpas, señor! – exclamo Albus bastante nervioso y avergonzado – no era mi intención…

\- Tu tarea era pararme de alguna manera, Potter – le interrumpió el señor Severus en un tono cortante al ponerse de pie apenas – aunque te tardaste bastante en hacerlo.

\- Lo siento, señor – volvió a decir Albus muy apenado.

\- Olvida eso – le gruño el señor Severus – ahora mantén tu guardia en alto, muchacho. Te dejaste llevar mucho tiempo y, mientras más tiempo este hurgando en tu mente, mayores armas me das a mí y a tus enemigos. Ten presente eso, Potter.

\- Sí, señor – le respondió Albus y le asalto una duda – ¿Usted pudo ver…?

\- Vi todo, Potter – afirmo el señor Severus con impaciencia, adivinando lo que iba a preguntar.

El muchacho de ojos verdes pensó que el señor Severus le preguntaría por el ultimo recuerdo de su visita a su mente. Sin embargo, no hablo de ello y se dedicó a ponerse en guardia nuevamente. Albus no se distrajo más y se puso en guardia con su varita en alto. Aunque le doliera el cerebro, debía mantenerse firme.

\- Sin emociones en tu cabeza, Potter – le recordó el hombre sin tacto alguno – a la cuenta de tres. Uno… dos… tres… _¡Legeremens!_

Caminaba cerca del bosque del Wistman en un día de verano junto a Tania, cargando unas cajas cuando Albus tropezó y sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más… Definitivamente, no pasara más allá de eso, pensó Albus al establecer una muralla en la conexión. Le resultaba difícil resistirse a la fuerza del hechizo del señor Severus pero logro volver a la realidad, haciendo, de manera involuntaria, un maleficio de piernas gelatinas. Para cuando el hombre dejo de centrarse en la mente de Albus, la cabeza del muchacho no paraba de palpitar de manera dolorosa.

\- Mierda – soltó el señor Severus al intentar no perder el equilibrio de nuevo – _¡Finite Incantatem!_ – las piernas del hombre dejaron de temblar y vio con cierto odio a Albus, el cual hizo retroceder al muchacho – bien hecho, Potter. Me detuviste en menos tiempo – le dijo en voz queda – Aun así, tu defensa debe ser absoluta. Considerare que estás listo cuando no pueda penetrar en tu mente en absoluto.

\- Entendido, señor – le respondió Albus con voz cansina.

\- Lo dejaremos hasta aquí, por el momento – anuncio el hombre en tono gélido – sigue practicando y lo lograras en poco tiempo. Ahora, regrésame a tu casa, muchacho.

Albus volvió a hacer el ritual a duras penas para devolverlo a casa. Su mente estaba exhausta y tuvo que pedirle a Antonie que lo guiara a la torre de Griffindor mientras los dos estaban bajo la capa, caminando por los pasillos desiertos.

\- ¿Qué rayos sucedió? – le pregunto Antonie entre susurros.

\- Se metió en mi cabeza – le respondió Albus, apoyándose del hombro de su amigo – y creo, de paso, en la mente de Fausto y Tania.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunto incrédulo Antonie.

Albus le conto los últimos recuerdo que surgieron en su mente mientras el chico de piel centrina dio un suspiro de alivio.

\- Entonces, estuvo bien que le hiciera el hechizo zancadillas – comento por lo bajo Antonie.

\- ¿Fuiste tú? – pregunto asombrado el muchacho de ojos verdes.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡No iba a dejar que te hiciera un tedio tu entrenamiento! – exclamo Antonie – aunque estuvo bien que le hicieras ese hechizo de piernas de gelatina. Sino, le hubiera lanzado un maleficio inmovilizador si volvía a torturarte y cabe la posibilidad de que hubiera quedado inconsciente…

El muchacho de ojos verdes agradeció de haber reaccionado a tiempo a su vez que llegaban ambos ante retrato de la dama gorda.

...

A media noche en el hogar de los Potter, Severus Snape aterrizo sobre el piso empolvado del desván. Y vaya que lo sintió. Sus piernas aún se encontraban resentidas por el encantamiento zancadillas. Aunque se estaba seguro de que se hallaba a solas con el chico, tenía la impresión de que alguien los vigilaba y había lanzado ese hechizo tan fuerte. La próxima vez se cercioraría de ello. Se limpió un poco el polvo del desván al bajar las escaleras y se encontró con la desagradable persona que había llegado hace una semana y la cual tuvo que soportar. El molesto Sirius Black lo miraba de manera recelosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Aunque se veía más joven antes de su muerte, seguía teniendo esa cara socarrona imbécil que tanto recordaba de su persona.

\- ¿Qué hacías allá arriba? – pregunto Black desconfiado.

\- No te interesa, Black – le contesto con brusquedad Snape.

\- ¿Y dónde has estado? – pregunto Black insistiendo en el tema – estuve registrando la casa y no te encontré en ningún lado en, al menos, dos horas.

\- ¿Ahora no tienes nada mejor que hacer que vigilarme? – le echó en cara Snape al animago en tono sarcástico – haz algo útil y ve a jugar con esa niña.

\- En primera, Lily duerme, murciélago gigante – le corrigió Black en un tono igual de desagradable que Snape – en segunda, puede que hayas convencido de alguna forma a Harry a que confiara en ti. Pero ambos sabemos…

\- Tu opinión sobre mí, me importa menos que el excremento de babosa, Black – le interrumpió Snape en un tono cortante al pasar a su lado y darle un codazo – reclámale al nuevo dueño de tu casa, si es que le interesa.

\- Oigan – dijo Harry, apareciendo por las escaleras en un tono cansino que conectaban al primer piso – si quieren, discuten mañana. Ahora, no es el momento de pelearse. Sirius, sígueme por favor.

Ante la última mirada de odio entre ellos, Sirius obedeció, como todo perro imbécil que es, pensó Snape al entrar a la habitación de su hijo. Entonces, cinco segundo después de que viera una foto en donde estaban Antonie con sus compañeros de clase (incluyendo a ese muchacho Potter, para su sorpresa) se le cruzo por la cabeza la razón por la que llamo a ese perro sarnoso, lo cual, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo puso histérico. Apresuro a bajar las escaleras con el menor ruido posible y escucho las voces de esos dos en el estudio privado de Potter. Con cautela, se acercó lo bastante para escuchar la voz desagradable de Black.

\- Sirius, debes entender que está en las mismas condiciones que tú – le decía por enésima vez Potter – y es muy arriesgado si lo ven por la calle y a plena luz del día.

\- Aun así, sigo sin entender la razón por la que confías en él – le espeto Black bastante fastidiado – ¡Te hizo la vida imposible en el colegio!

\- Y me salvo el pellejo varias veces antes y después de tu muerte, Sirius – afirmo Harry con serenidad – le debo mucho.

\- ¿Qué tan verídico es eso? – pregunto Sirius con cierto desdén.

Hubo una pausa y un largo suspiro de parte de Potter.

\- Sirius, ¿recuerdas que antes mi madre lo consideraba a Snape un amigo? – le pregunto Potter mientras Snape intentaba contenerse antes de lanzarle un maleficio. Había llegado a la parte que menos quería que se enterase Black.

\- Si, por un tiempo – le respondió Black en un tono totalmente extrañado – menos mal se dio cuenta la clase de persona que era antes de seguir su amistad.

\- Bueno, después del incidente que tú conoces, Snape se arrepintió de haber terminado su amistad con ella. Y lo lamento por varios años – le relato Harry mientras Snape estaba afuera, escuchando con atención y esperando que no revelara nada comprometedor – después de unos años, se enteró de que Voldemort la estaba cazando. Aunque fuese un Mortífago, se arriesgó a contactarse con Dumbledore para pedirle que la protegiera.

\- ¿Insinúas que Snape tuvo la idea del encantamiento de protección? – pregunto incrédulo Sirius – ni yo puedo creerlo.

\- Créelo – le dijo Potter – en nombre de la amistad que alguna vez tuvieron, Snape arriesgo mucho. Incluso, su vida estuvo en juego.

\- ¿Y fue el quien te lo conto entre lágrimas y mocos colgando? – se mofo Sirius.

\- No, fue Dumbledore – le mintió Potter, añadiendo algo que no le gustó nada a Snape para que sonara más realista – y le daba vergüenza que tú o mi padre o cualquiera que lo conociera se enterasen de ello. Sabes cómo es de orgulloso. Hasta vi su expresión en el recuerdo que me mostro: estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la lengua a Dumbledore si se atrevía a mencionárselo a alguien.

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el estudio. Por una parte, Snape se alivió que no hubiese dicho nada de su pasado amor por Lily pero, por otro, estar con Black seria aún más insoportable. Ya podía ver como ese perro faldero se reiría a sus espaldas para solo molestarlo aún más.

\- Solo dale una oportunidad, Sirius – le pidió Potter con voz cansina – y no lo moleste con lo que conté. Me basta con las discusiones entre mis hijos cuando están en casa.

\- Tratare – respondió Black en un tono no muy convincente, según Snape – aunque te cuento que desapareció por dos horas.

\- Ya lo esperaba – admitió Potter y luego, alzo un poco más la voz – Snape, puedes entrar.

Ante la sorpresa de que lo haya descubierto, Snape no tuvo más remedio que entrar mientras la mirada burlona de Black se posaba sobre su persona. Ya arreglaría cuentas con ambos, pensó Snape molesto.

\- Dime, ¿Qué tal le fue a Al hoy? – le pregunto Potter frotándose los ojos.

\- Mucho mejor que a ti, Potter – le respondió con voz gélida el hombre de piel centrina – hasta tiene mejores modales que cuando eras joven.

\- De eso no voy a discutir – le espeto Potter antes de que Black le saltara enojado – y me alegro de ello. Pero, dime. ¿Viste algo interesante en su mente?

\- Inquietante, para ser franco – le contesto en el mismo tono de voz y cruzándose de brazos – y comienzo a sospechar que la mente de ese mocoso llamado Fausto está conectada con él y también, con otra persona más. Una niña…

\- ¿Una niña? – pregunto Potter un poco más intrigado pero a la vez, preocupado.

\- La hija de los Miller – le respondió Snape, sin importarle mucho la cara de duda que ponía el idiota de Black – vi el recuerdo de cuando mataron a sus padres mientras Leanne intentaba llevársela lejos de los responsables. No me preguntes como llego su recuerdo a la cabeza de tu hijo, solo lo vi.

En ese momento, Harry se paró de la silla en que estaba sentado y fue a registrar el desastre de escritorio que tenía. Saco un expediente y reviso algo escrito en el mientras deslizaba el dedo índice sobre la hoja. Tenía una expresión bastante alarmada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? – pregunto Sirius un poco confundido.

\- Imposible – murmuro Potter para si – entonces, cabe la posibilidad de que aun este alguien vivo por ahí.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Snape alzando las cejas.

\- El cuerpo de Tania… la hija de los Miller no fue encontrado en todo este tiempo – le explico un poco nervioso Potter – aunque fue declarada muerta, como muchos al solo encontrar los restos de ellos, cabe la posibilidad de que aun este viva por su magia.

\- Odio arruinar tu teoría – le dijo Snape de forma sarcástica – pero, en los nueve años que estuve en ese pueblo, cuando nació esa muchacha no mostro ninguna cualidad mágica. Hasta tú lo sabes, Potter. Los únicos magos a millas a la redonda éramos yo y Antonie.

\- Hay reportes e investigaciones de que la actividad mágica en menores puede manifestarse mucho después de la edad sugerida – estableció Potter, pensativo – y, viendo que de alguna manera sus recuerdos llegaron a Al, mi hipótesis no es tan descabellada.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto Black.

\- Debo buscarla, Sirius – le respondió Harry – es una sobreviviente a la tragedia ocurrida en Baskerville y testigo de todo lo acontecido. Y, si se volvió una bruja, es mejor tenerla cerca e instruirla como es debido.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono móvil de Potter. Últimamente, no paraba de sonar, pensó Snape al recordar las últimas cinco veces en el día. Y, como siempre, contesto de inmediato. No obstante, puso en alta voz la llamada al mismo tiempo que apuntaba con la varita la puerta, pronuncio _Muffiato_.

\- ¿Encontraste algo, Ron? – pregunto Potter.

\- Como dijiste – le respondió la voz de un hombre, muy diferente a la voz del Ron Weasley que recordaba Snape – los encontré un poco desorientados en aquella iglesia del valle Godric pero están en casa conmigo, Fred y Hermione. De hecho, están sentado ahora en la sala con nosotros, tomando té.

\- Muy agradables, por cierto – comento la voz de un muchacho joven entre risas – tiene las mejores historias graciosas que haya oído…

\- Entonces, ¿pueden hablar sin problema? – pregunto asombrado Harry.

\- Seguro – le confirmo Ron y luego se escuchó un pequeño ajetreo con el aparato – acérquense un poco, por favor. Harry está en el teléfono.

\- ¿A quiénes se refieren? – pregunto Sirius en voz baja, arrebatándole la pregunta de la boca a Snape.

\- Pronto oirás – dijo Potter un poco nervioso pero muy emocionado.

\- ¿Harry?... ¿Eres tú?... – pregunto la voz de un hombre. Tenía casi el mismo timbre de voz de Potter pero un poco más jovial ante todo el nerviosismo.

Snape y Black se congelaron en un instante, pues ambos conocían aquella voz. No les cabía duda alguna y Snape sabía que Black lo reconocería en cualquier lado esa voz temblorosa, pues su rostro emocionado a punto de llorar de alegría lo decía todo.

\- ¿Eres, por casualidad, James Potter? – pregunto Harry.

\- Lo soy – le confirmo James Potter con la voz quebrada – lo soy…

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – interrumpió Sirius tan emocionado que casi le revienta los tímpanos a Snape – ¡Haz vuelto, Cornamenta!

\- ¡¿Canuto?! ¡¿Estás ahí?! – exclamo aún más emocionado del joven James – ¡Cuánto tiempo sin oírte compañero!

\- James, déjame algo a mí – le repuso una mujer – quiero saludar, siquiera a mi hijo.

Snape, quien estuvo a punto de decirle al estúpido de Black que bajara su tono de voz por sus pobres oídos, enmudeció al reconocer la voz de la mujer. Fue como si le echaran encima un balde lleno de agua congelada. Creyó que nunca la volvería a escuchar después de su muerte…

\- ¡Lily! – grito aún más fuerte y eufórico Sirius – ¡Esto es lo más maravilloso que ha pasado! ¡Ambos han vuelto!

\- A mi también me da gusto escucharte, Canuto – le decía la joven Lily – y, ¿puedes decirme como esta mi hijo?

\- Igual a su padre, diría yo – dijo Sirius enjugándose algunas lágrimas.

\- Pero más viejo, de seguro – bromeo Harry entre una risa nerviosa – de todos modos, tengo a alguien más conmigo que también quiere saludarte, madre.

\- ¿Quién? – pregunto la joven Lily llena de curiosidad.

\- Un viejo amigo tuyo de la infancia – le respondió Potter, mirando a Snape – de la calle Hilandera.

Hubo una pausa, pues Snape sabía muy bien que Lily aun recordaba su viejo hogar. Miro enfurecido a Potter por revelar su presencia pero a este poco le importo que lo quería matar con la mirada.

\- ¿Severus? – pregunto la mujer, aun dudando si era él.

Harry hizo un ademan para que se animara a hablar y Sirius aún se concentraba en el labor de limpiarse los mocos con la túnica que le había regalado su ahijado.

\- Estoy aquí – respondió al fin Snape con voz queda pero, en el fondo, se alegraba muchísimo de volver a oír a una vieja amiga.

…..

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, pensó en esos momentos Henry Douglas al entrar por el Ministerio de la Magia ese 11 de febrero, llevando consigo una carta muy importante. No era del trabajo. Ni de un pariente, ya que había cortado toda comunicación con aquellos magos que tanta deshonra le causaban. No. Era más importante que eso, debido al plan que tanto había maquinado por tanto meses (haciendo una que otra modificación, claro está) estaba siguiendo su curso y la contestación en el papel era la autorización de completarlo o no.

Se encontraba impaciente, por lo que camino hasta el ascensor a largas pisadas y, al entrar, apretó el botón con el número dos. Saliendo de aquel aparato repleto de gente de otros funcionarios, se apresuró a encontrar su privacidad de su añorada oficina.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Douglas! – le llamo Olive Sinclair desde la entrada a la cafetería que se encontraba a medio camino del ascensor cuando Douglas ya se encontraba a dos pasos de su oficina – ¡El jefe quiere verte!

\- Ahora estoy ocupado – se excusó el hombre intentando ser educado entre tanto fastidio interno – dile que estoy terminando el reporte del tráfico de giratiempos falsos y refréscale la memoria de que fue él quien me los pidió.

\- Pues dice que es urgente – manifestó Olive con aire despreocupado y rascándose detrás de su rizada y pelirroja nuca – que cualquier cosa que tengas que hacer, puede esperar.

\- Pídele a Cass que me cubra en esta ocasión con él – insistió Douglas tercamente al reanudar su camino.

\- Te quiere a ti, Douglas – espeto la mujer – y a Cass lo asignaron a otra investigación.

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras se alejaba de su oficina e iba con ese Potter. Hubiese deseado con todas sus fuerzas que el concejo y su jefe anterior hubieran tomado una decisión más cuerda, ya que el más indicado para el puesto jefe era él, no ese sujeto. Lo demostró varias veces en misiones anti Mortífagos. Era débil. Más aún, perdía los estribos por solo pensar que alguien corría peligro, como cuando su hijo fue secuestrado y decidió obedecer a los captores del chico (hasta ese día se preguntaba qué era lo que le habían pedido a cambio de la liberación de su segundo hijo). Sin embargo, todo el mundo era ciego. Solo por ser el elegido, el salvador del mundo mágico, quien trajo esa paz momentánea y ser un suertudo desgraciado, aun lo mantienían en el puesto.

Entre refunfuños mentales y con una mirada de pocos amigos, Henry camino hasta la oficina de ese santurrón idiota. Entro a la oficina de su jefe, quien tenía una montaña de papeles a los lados de su escritorio mientras una pila que estaba en un rincón iba disminuyendo a medida que cada papel iba volando hacia la puerta hacia su destino. Entre medio de ese desastre, estaba el maldito Potter.

\- ¿Me llamo, señor? – pregunto Henry en un tono gélido.

\- Si, Douglas – respondió Potter sin levantar la mirada del documento que tenía sobre su escritorio – toma asiento.

Entre ese desastre, le resultaba indigno sentarse en una silla llena de papeles, pensó Henry al apartar con la mano esos inútiles reportes. Entonces, después de terminar de escribir unas líneas, Potter sacude un poco la varita y la pone en la pila del rincón. Para cuando se acomodó en la base de esa torre de papeles, lo miro directo a los ojos.

\- Douglas, en unos cuantos meses, vendrán el presidente de Estados Unidos junto con el embajador y un equipo especial de investigación a hacer una visita a nuestro país – informo Potter – necesito a Aurors experimentados para su constante protección en esta ocasión y tú eres el más indicado para ello.

\- Sí, señor – le respondió Douglas con frialdad, pues cuidar de una persona pomposa y con aires de grandeza no le hacía mucha gracia.

\- Ten – le dijo Potter, pasándose unos diez expedientes a Henry – revisa cada uno de ellos y memorízalos. Es todo, puedes seguir con tu labor.

\- Sí, señor – le contesto su subordinado.

A paso marcado y sin cruzar palabra alguna con sus demás colegas, se fue directo a su oficina. Estúpido Potter. De seguro que lo hacía para solo humillarlo. Tiro las diez carpetas sobre el escritorio mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la tan ansiada respuesta. Abrió el sobre y desdoblo un pergamino, en donde había una letra tan tosca y enorme que tuvo que leerla cinco veces para entender lo que significaba. Al final, entendió lo siguiente:

 _Querido señor D:_

 _En efecto, la descripción que me diste en tu mensaje anterior es el sujeto experimental 909 – M. Los altos mandos están orgullosos de tu hallazgo y puedes estar seguro que traerás nuevamente la gloria a tu familia por esto. Sin embargo, los patriarcas creen que es más prudente de que aún no actúes, debido a que necesitas ciertos conocimientos para poder domar al sujeto en cuestión. En breve estaré en tu país. Me asegurare de que te encuentres conmigo lo antes posible._

 _Se despide._

 _Señor K._

Douglas, no muy satisfecho de la carta, lanzo una patada a su escritorio para desquitarse un poco. ¡¿Qué debía esperar?! ¡Llevaba seis meses esperando! ¡Era una idiotez no atraparlo ahora! Además, si alguien del ministerio llegase a adelantarse en su trabajo (peor si resultaba ser Potter quien lo capturara al fin) empezarían a indagar en sus visitas pasadas al extranjero, lo cual no quería…

Intentando conservar la poca paciencia que le quedaba ese día, se dedicó a terminar el reporte faltante para su entrega. Ordeno algunos papeles para delegar a alguien más y, para el final del día, se encontró con los diez expedientes. Con hastío, decidió estudiarse a cada personaje de aquella larga lista. Un estúpido presidente, un lame – suelas de embajador y ocho miembros del equipo de innovación mágica de Estados Unidos. Puros nerds e ingenuos que creen que la vida es un juego sin riesgos.

Entonces, para cuando decidió cerrar el último expediente, dirigió la mirada hacia la carta decepcionante, leyendo nuevamente las últimas líneas. Un fugaz pensamiento le vino a la mente, seguido de una revisión rápida a cada uno de los expedientes que su odioso jefe le había encomendado. Fue cuando ato cabos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro. Que tonto fue Potter al asignarlo ahí. Había cavado su propia tumba al hacerlo.

….

Silencio. Oscuridad. En todo este tiempo, ambos habían sido su única compañía al estar sumergido en lo más profundo de la nada, aun cuando la gravedad estaba ausente y no notaba la diferencia entre lo que era arribo y abajo. Si bien, no podía moverse pero no había entumecimiento. No respiraba pero no se sofocaba. No había latidos en su cuerpo pero, aun así, se sentía libre de dolor. No más dolor en su cuerpo. No más sufrimiento por cada mes. No más. Era una visible paz ante sus ciegos.

Fue cuando, después de muchos años, el sonido llego a él en forma de una voz aterciopelada entre murmullos. Quiso entender lo que decía pero no hubo caso. Era una lengua en la cual no se manejaba. Por varios minutos estuvo escuchándolo con atención solo por mera curiosidad, sentimiento que no había estado en él por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, lo último que pronuncio el hombre (o mujer, pues su voz tendía a confundirse por lo delicada que era) fue su nombre:

\- Remus Lupin.

Entonces, entre un retumbante golpe a su pecho, sentía que se asfixiaba. Sentía frio en cada rincón de su ser que lo congelaba hasta la medula. Volvía el dolor. Una mano invisible lo tomaba por sorpresa, agarrándolo del cuello. Lo llevaba lejos de la oscuridad y el silencio para solo abrir esa caja de pandora mental. Miles de recuerdos vinieron a él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: Su sufrida niñez al ser mordido por un hombre lobo; su alocada adolescencia con sus mejores amigos quienes le daban algo de consuelo cada doloroso mes; su adultez con alto y bajos… hasta el término de su vida; todo iba demasiado rápido. Sentía que su cabeza iba estallar y ahogo un grito. Quería parar.

\- Remus Lupin – volvió a decir aquella voz suave – es hora de cumplir nuestro pacto.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Remus Lupin, escuchando su propia y ronca voz.

\- Soy quien te vera nacer de nuevo – le respondió aquella enigmática voz.

Volvió a recibir otro golpe en su pecho. Uno aún más doloroso, pues esta vez era libre de mover sus extremidades pero sus pulmones se llenaban de un líquido viscoso desde su boca y nariz. Le costaba a su cerebro hacer sinapsis para analizar la situación al tener tanta presión en sus oídos. Empezaba a ahogarse. Era una tortura cada intento de por respirar siquiera. Suplicaba que todo se detuviera.

Sus pupilas iban de un lugar a otro al ver que su entorno cambiaba. Era un torbellino sin fin. Aunque en un principio se veía desnudo ante la claridad de un túnel iluminado que lo succionaba con fuerza, volvía a sentir el roce de la tela de alguna túnica contra su piel fría. Si bien, en un principio flotaba en medio de la nada, pudo palpar con sus propias manos tablas de madera que apoyaba todo su cuerpo. Aun así, volvía a latir su corazón desesperado, distribuyendo la sangre a cada rincón de su cuerpo mientras su cabeza era un manojo de sesos palpitante desde la nuca hasta la cien y sus pulmones volvían a hacer un forzoso respirar.

Para cuando el aquel procesos doloroso había terminado, Remus se dio cuenta que estaba ahora encerrado en una caja de madera. Volvió a tocar las paredes de madera. No, no era una caja. Era un ataúd. El pánico lo invadió en menos de un segundo e intento romper las paredes entre patadas, arañazos y golpes con sus manos desnudas. Cada inhalación de aire que tomaba por la nariz era realmente asquerosa. El aire estaba muy viciado a tierra, humedad y a lo que correspondía a carne putrefacta. Quería salir de ahí. Debía salir de una vez.

\- ¡SAQUENME DE AQUI! – grito rabioso Remus, después de mucho tiempo en calma – ¡AYUDA! ¡DEJENME SALIR!

\- Concedido – murmuro aquella voz aterciopelada.

Entonces, como si un gigante pateara el ataúd desde afuera, la madera dio tumbos, haciendo que Remus se diera en la frente con la tapa de madera al obligarlo estar de pie. Seguramente se astillo, pensó cuando sintió el dolor el hombre. Segundo tumbo pero, esta vez, vino bajo sus pies. Aprendiendo su lección, se sujetó como pudo de las paredes del ataúd para no darse un cabezazo. Sintió que la tierra ya no hacia presión en aquel ataúd. Hasta vio luz nocturna blanquecina escaparse entre las aberturas de la vieja madera. La luna volvió a mortificarlo. Ahora las ganas de salir de aquella caja se habían esfumado. No quería arriesgarse.

\- Eres libre de tu maldición – le informo la voz – pero eres dueños de tus propios demonios.

\- ¿Qué? – articulo Remus después del respingo que le provoco la presencia del ser invisible.

\- Sal de tu encierro y veras – le ordeno la voz en un tono más potente que logro asustarlo.

Aunque pareciera estúpido lo que estaba haciendo y estuviese en contra de cualquier instinto suyo, obedeció a la voz. De un codazo, aparto la tapa de madera que estaba anclada con algunos clavos oxidados, cayendo sobre lo que era tierra recién removida. Remus camino con sus torpes piernas hacia el exterior y se vio cegado por unos minutos por la luz de la luna llena. Al comprender las palabras que le dedico aquella voz, profano un grito eufórico y lleno de felicidad. No más transformaciones, no más dolor en su cuerpo, no más peligro para él mismo ni para quienes lo rodeaban. Ya no era un licántropo. Nunca más.

\- Espera en aquel lugar y tendrás buena compañía – le aseguro la voz volviendo a su suave tono.

\- ¿Quién? – le pregunto Remus, intentando encontrar al dueño de la voz al reaccionar de nuevo.

\- La mujer que esposaste y un viejo colega – le respondió la voz.

….

Albus iba por quinta vez a su entrenamiento en compañía de Antonie bajo la capa esa noche del 12 de febrero. Aunque su mente estuviese hecho polvo, debía ir o el señor Severus se enfadaría. Pero su amigo le insistía en que descansara, pues, como le hizo ver en la tarde después de la desastrosa clase de pociones (volvió a hacer estallar un caldero pero en proporciones menores que su primera vez), sus condiciones no eran las mejores para poder entrenar.

\- Sabes qué debo hacerlo, Antonie – le contradijo Albus un poco cansado de debatir con él – no debo perder el ritmo.

\- ¿Pretendes a que te explote la cabeza? – le pregunto Antonie con sarcasmo – ¡Podrías hacerlo mañana o hasta que te mejores! ¡Mírate! ¡Estas sonrojado por la fiebre que tienes!

\- No exageres – le farfullo Albus – mañana es complicado por los entrenamientos del club y lo sabes. Además, ya me atrase con los deberes en Transformaciones y Astronomía.

En cuanto estuvieron seguros de que nadie estaba rondando por el séptimo piso, se dispusieron a realizar el sortilegio. No obstante, tardo un poco debido al dolor de cabeza que poseía Albus, pues no lo dejaba concentrarse mucho. En cuanto ambos entraron a la sala especial, Albus salió debajo de la capa y dejo solo a su amigo en estado de invisibilidad, como siempre lo hacía para no tener que cruzar palabras con su padre o jugarle una que otra broma al hombre lanzándole una que otra maldición (Albus pensó que sería una pequeña venganza por mentirle por muchos años).

\- Piénsalo bien – intervino por última vez su amigo.

\- Ya lo hice – le contesto con tozudez Albus.

Tras la última frase, Antonie tuvo que guardar silencio de mala gana, ya que Albus saco el collar de su cuello y llamo al señor Severus. El hombre no tardó en aparecer ante el muchacho de ojos verdes sin ningún tropiezo en el proceso. Albus se había dado cuenta que el señor Severus había aprendido aterrizar de mejor forma.

\- Buenas noches, señor – le saludo Albus.

\- Te tardaste en llamar – inquirió el hombre en la habitual frialdad al ver un reloj colgante de un rincón.

Albus se quedó callado. No estaba de humor para explicarle el día terrible que tuvo. Además del desastre que se armó en la clase de pociones y las repetidas veces que había llegado tarde a clases, incluyendo que lo habían castigado por no llevar a tiempo los deberes, las pesadillas que había tenido las últimas noches no dejaban dormir y, ese día, tuvo la peor…

\- ¿Estuviste practicando como te ordene, Potter? – pregunto el señor Severus.

\- Si, maestro – respondió automáticamente el muchacho de ojos verdes sin muchos ánimos.

\- Bien, porque ahora usaremos ambos factores a la vez – le informo el hombre.

El muchacho se preguntaba si su cabeza podría aguantarlo. Cuando el señor Severus se refería a "ambos factores a la vez", quería decir Oclumancia y Legeremancia al mismo tiempo, trabajo no muy fácil de hacer. Aunque había aprendido en cuatro clases ambas ramas mágicas más rápido de lo que esperaba su maestro (quedo impresionado cuando aprendió a la perfección oclumancia en menos de tres clases), a veces se planteaba la hipótesis de si el señor Severus lo estaba probando para verificar hasta donde podía llegar el muchacho, haciendo cada vez más difícil sus clases y terminando con el cerebro muy cansado.

\- Saca tu varita, Potter – le ordeno su maestro.

El muchacho obedeció al mismo tiempo que intentaba no desenfocar su vista y concentrarse en su clase. Esto ultimo no sucedió.

 _\- Albus, ¿Dónde estás?_

En ese momento, la voz de Tania resonó hasta en el último rincón de su cabeza mientras las imágenes del viejo Baskerville sumido en el caos iban y venían en su mente. Personas gritando; sombras de las criaturas que Albus había visto en Hogwarts acechando a mujeres y niños; la mano de señora Smith tirando de un brazo que no era suyo sino de una niña mientras eran perseguidas por dos figuras encapuchadas. La realidad de su clase con el señor Severus había pasado a segundo plano. Cayó de rodillas mientras las imágenes de la señora Smith reforzando la puerta principal con todos los muebles de la sala de la cabaña mientras exclama desesperada:

 _\- ¡Ocúltate en el bosque! ¡Vete por la puerta de la cocina! ¡Rápido!_

 _\- ¡Usted también venga conmigo! – le replico la voz de Tania._

 _\- ¡Es a mí a quien quieren! – declaro la mujer enfadada._

 _\- ¡Con mayor razón! – le reclamo con testarudez la chica al jalar del brazo de la madre de Antonie._

 _\- ¡Le prometí a tu madre mantenerte viva! – le bramo la señora Smith, soltándose de Tania – ¡Si estas a mi lado solo lograras que te maten! ¡Así que escapa de aquí! ¡Obedece! ¡Ahora!_

La cabaña se desvaneció para dar paso a la imagen del bosque de Wistman. Estaba oscuro por aquel gris atardecer. En un momento, la chica que recuperaba el aliento miro hacia atrás y Albus sintió el miedo ajeno al ver que ambos personajes penetraban con facilidad la puerta de la cabaña. ¿Debía volver?

 _\- Ayúdame… – susurro la voz aterrada de Tania en sus oídos._

De repente, un gruñido semejante al de un león se escuchó no muy lejos de donde estaba Tania. Inconscientemente, la chica se ocultó entre los arbustos al ver una sombra enorme pasar.

 _\- ¡Ayúdame! – volvió a suplicar la chica con la voz quebrada y al borde del llanto._

La siguiente escena fue ella corriendo por su vida de aquella criatura. Corría y corría mientras su respiración se aceleraba más. Entonces, la chica tropezó y rodo por una pendiente, deteniéndose en una zanja. Cubierta de barro, apresuro a ponerse de pie y seguir su camino fuera la vista de aquella bestia. Sabía que se aproximaba, pues su sombra iba balanceándose por las ramas de los grandes árboles y su ronco jadeo era tan fuerte que Tania estaba segura de que a más de un kilómetro a la redonda lo escucharían.

Se alejó lo más rápido posible, aun mirando a sus espaldas de vez en cuando por si la bestia daba un brinco de los arboles a su persona. De repente, otra sombra estaba más cerca de ella. Era más pequeña que aquel monstruo que la perseguía. Parecido al de un humano. Una figura encapuchada... Choco con él y, por un instante, vio los ojos rojos y aquella cara pálida. Lo había visto antes en el pueblo, comandando el ataque con los otros malhechores que habían matado a sus padres y a otras cincuenta personas más. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se alejó de aquel hombre pero este la agarró del brazo.

 _\- Que sorpresa – dijo aquel hombre con una mirada maniaca – una niña del infortunio._

 _\- ¡Suéltame! – exigió Tania, desesperada de alejarse de él._

 _\- Me temo que no, querida – le dijo el hombre sin inmutarse por el forcejeo que realizaba la chica – eres demasiada valiosa para dejarte ir._

Entonces, la chica le dio una patada al estómago, seguido de tomar su brazo con fuerza e hizo volar al sujeto por los aires con una llave. Sin embargo, el tipo se desvaneció de sus dedos para solo aparecer frente de ella y tomarla por el cuello. Le cortaba la respiración.

 _\- Eres fuerte – comento el hombre pálido de ojos rojos – y tu ojo también lo es. Puedo sentir la magia dentro de él._

En ese momento, la chica empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su ojo izquierdo. Soportaba todo lo que podía de aquel dolor en su ojo mientras intentaba zafarse de ese bastardo. No obstante, empezaba a sofocarse. La vista se volvía borrosa… fue entonces que una fuerza extraña obligo al hombre soltarla, pues chillaba de dolor. No, era el fuego que se propagaba sobre su ropa y no se explicaba cómo había aparecido eso en su cuerpo.

 _\- ¡Maldita mocosa! – bramo el tipo haciendo que desapareciera al instante._

De repente, Tania sintió más dolor en su ojo izquierdo, arrodillándose sobre el fango. Más insoportable que la vez anterior… Albus alcanzo a ver tres últimas escenas: el hombre alejándose de la chica, un destello plateado entre ellos y ella elevándose por los aires, atrapada en una especie de una barrera.

 _\- ¡Albus! – chillo la chica, sumida en el dolor – ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor! ¡Sácame de aquí!_

\- ¡TANIA! – grito Albus desesperado al ver se sumergía en la oscuridad.

La mente de Albus volvió a la realidad pero el muchacho se negaba a aceptarlo. Con las emociones aun a flor de piel, sudando en frio como un condenado y extendiendo su brazo en vano, seguía pronunciando el nombre de la chica. Su estado de pánico era tal que no se había dado cuenta que su amigo lo sujetaba en un intento de poder calmarlo y el señor Severus se encontraba tan rígido como una estatua de piedra a dos pasos de ellos.

\- ¡Al! ¡Cálmate! – decía Antonie muy asustado entre los alaridos.

\- ¡Era Tania! ¡Está en el bosque de Wistman! – grito Albus aun con las emociones a flor de piel.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto el muchacho de piel centrina, aun sin entender.

\- ¡Tania está en el bosque de Wistman! – repitió en el tono más alto posible de su voz el muchacho de ojos verdes con la respiración entrecortada – ¡Esta en el sendero hacia las ruinas! ¡Pude verlo con claridad…!

No pudo terminar la frase debido a que toda su cena se devolvió a su garganta y termino embarrada en el piso. Ahora sí que se sentía enfermo.

\- Voy a llevarte a la enfermería – le anuncio Antonie echándose al hombro a Albus.

\- Ambos quédense ahí – le ordeno el señor Severus con brusquedad.

\- ¡¿Eres ciego o no viste que vomitó?! ¡Hasta tiene fiebre! – le reprocho Antonie al hombre.

El señor Severus se acercó a ambos y le toco la frente a Albus. No tardo ni cinco segundos en retirarla y murmurar "muchacho irresponsable". El chico de ojos verdes ya veía que Antonie se respondería de manera muy grosera, pues su rostro se ponía rojo de ira e imaginaba que tenía todo un torrente de palabrotas atorado en la garganta.

\- Recuéstalo – le ordeno a su hijo – le daré una poción.

\- ¿Y con que ingredientes vas hacer una poción aquí? ¡Eso no crecen en los muros! – soltó Antonie con antipatía – ¿O piensas robárselos a mi profesor?

\- Solo hazlo – le mando el señor Severus muy impaciente.

Albus estaba demasiado débil para hablar y calmar a Antonie pero este, después de unos minutos, obedeció de mala gana y recostó con cuidado a su amigo.

\- Ya está – mascullo el muchacho de ojos negros – ¿Y la poción?

El hombre se quedó en silencio. Solo se dignó a caminar, sin mirarlos hacia la chimenea. Entonces, Albus se fijó que al lado de la chimenea apareció una bolsa plateada que contenía cenizas. De dicha bolsa, saco un puñado de cenizas y las arrojo a la chimenea. Ambos quedaron mirando extrañado y el muchacho de ojos verdes tuvo las intenciones de saber lo que estaba haciendo. No obstante, fue en vano, pues el tono del señor Severus era aún más alto:

\- ¡Potter! ¡Sé que estás en tu estudio! ¡Trae en una botella la poción que está en la cocina! ¡Rápido!

Fue cuando el estómago de Albus se encogió hasta retorcerse y se puso más blanco de lo permitido. ¿Acaso el señor Severus llamo a su padre? Hubiera preferido ir a la enfermería.

\- ¿Qué acabas de hacer? – pregunto Antonie con un hilo de voz.

El señor Severus lo ignoro. Mantuvo su vista en las llamas de la chimenea, pues, después de unos minutos, se agitaron las llamas vivases y verdes, abriéndole paso al señor Potter con una botella en su mano. Miro a sus alrededores un poco confundido y receloso, deteniéndose en su hijo que tenía un mal aspecto. La mirada de Albus y su padre se cruzaron, haciendo que este primero tuviera un mal presentimiento. El señor Potter volteo a ver al señor Severus y pregunto con semblante serio:

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

Manteniéndose callado, el señor Severus le quito la botella de las manos y saco un vaso que apareció al lado de la bolsa plateada. Vertió el contenido de la botella hasta cierto nivel del vaso y se acercó al muchacho.

\- Bébelo – le ordeno el hombre de piel centrina a Albus, dándole el vaso.

Albus se sentó en los almohadones y lo bebió en silencio, aun nervioso y sin dejar de mirar a su amigo, a su padre y su maestro. No sabía ahora que inventar y menos como explicarle que había estado teniendo clases con el padre de Antonie. Al final, el señor Severus le narro lo que había pasado mientras el señor Potter mantenía aquel semblante. Hasta le explico lo que había visto en su cabeza (se sintió traicionado en ese momento y deseando tener su varita para poner en práctica las maldiciones que había aprendido en el club de duelistas en contra de aquel hombre para que se callara).

\- Tu hijo presencio algo de tu utilidad, Potter – le informo con frialdad al señor Potter – sabe el paradero de la hija de los Miller.

Albus se sintió totalmente acorralado cuando su padre volteo y dijo en un tono duro:

\- Bien, Al. No más mentiras u omisión del asunto. Quiero la verdad.


	18. Capitulo 18: La Puerta y La Llave

_**Capitulo XVIII: La Puerta y La Llave**_

\- Quiero hablar con él – exigió Harry muy serio después de escuchar a su hijo relatarle todo lo referente al Atrum.

\- Pero papá… – le dijo Albus tras mirar a Antonie por unos segundos.

\- Llámalo, ahora – le ordeno su padre.

El muchacho de ojos verdes dudo por unos segundos mientras se enderezaba y miraba a Harry con una mezcla de molestia y miedo. Entre sus labios, musito su nombre:

\- Fausto.

Harry no pudo verlo pero, al ver que su hijo volteaba a sus espaldas, al igual que Antonie (aún no se explicaba como el hijo de Snape podía verlo y/o escucharlo), supo que estaba en Sala Multipropósitos. Más cuando Albus frunció el ceño y farfullo:

\- Lo sabe todo y quiere hablar contigo.

Hubo un silencio mientras los chicos y Snape miraban a espaldas del muchacho de ojos verdes, escuchando una conversación secreta que solo ellos tres podían oír.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Harry a Snape, quien mantenía su semblante ceñudo y su mirada llena de rencor al visitante invisible.

\- Se rehúsa a mostrarse – le explico Snape.

\- Ya no tiene caso que te ocultes – le bramo Albus al invitado invisible – deja de ser terco y muéstrate.

\- ¿O acaso tiene algo más que ocultar? – insinuó Snape con cierto tono venenoso. Hubo una ligera pausa en la que Harry se percató de cierta tensión entre los chicos y Snape antes de continuar – ciertamente, no me explico como un guardián que tiene los poderes para traer a mortales a la vida no es capaz de enseñarle él mismo las ramas mágicas de la mente a este chiquillo ¿O acaso no quieres que ese muchacho se meta en tu cabeza aún más de lo debido…?

Antes de que Snape terminara sus conjeturas, apareció la marca de un ojo en la frente del hombre de piel centrina, poniéndose rígido hasta las no dejarlo respirar. Los muchachos se pusieron pálidos y Albus exigía que se detuviera. El maldito canalla había mostrado su verdadera cara, pensó Harry al ver que Snape que se había librado de aquel hechizo extraño que lo asfixiaba.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Harry al acercarse a Snape para ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- No necesito ayuda – mascullo Snape malhumorado al levantarse con dificultad – puedo solo.

\- Si tú lo dices – murmuro Harry intentando no entornar los ojos y luego se dirigió a su hijo en un tono muy severo – No me importa cuál sea su excusa de no querer dar la cara. Demando hablar con quien ha puesto en peligro a mi hijo repetidas veces y exijo una explicación del causante de que ciertas personas hayan salido de la tumba.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo mientras su hijo miraba extrañado a su padre y luego, al personaje invisible. Entonces, antes de lo esperado, Albus le hizo un ademan para que se acercara. En cuanto estuvo frente a frente con su hijo, este extendió su mano y, al mismo tiempo, le dijo:

\- Toca uno de mis dedos.

Harry obedeció aunque sonara raro. En el primer instante, sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió hasta la medula. Luego, ante sus ojos, apareció un chico de la misma edad que Albus, de largos cabellos plateados, ojos negros y piel tan blanca como el marfil que sujetaba el báculo con cierto recelo. Se veía sumamente molesto con el hombre de la cicatriz en forma de rayo. El susodicho Fausto aparecía ante sus ojos mortales.

\- ¿Qué asunto tienes que tratar conmigo? – le pregunto de manera cortante Fausto.

\- Fred Weasley, Severus Snape, Lily y James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nhymphadora Tonks y Alastor Moody – menciono Harry sin echarse atrás con su actitud desafiante – todos ellos murieron hace veinte años y ahora, de la nada revivieron – Fausto lo escuchaba mientras lo observaba detenidamente con una fría y calculadora expresión – ¿Cuál es el propósito de ello?

\- ¡¿Reviviste a más personas?! – exclamo su hijo alarmado.

\- Por tu propia seguridad. Mis poderes se redujeron drásticamente después de la pelea con Antioch y no me quedo otra salida – le respondió Fausto a Albus y luego se dirigió a Harry – su único propósito es proteger a Albus Severus Potter. Después del genocidio de Baskerville, le perdí el rastro a Antioch y Albus se encuentra en el desarrollo de su magia aún. No puedo arriesgarme a que el muchacho salga herido.

\- ¿Realmente te preocupas por mi hijo? ¿O solo te preocupa que esa cosa que tiene en su poder caiga en manos de Antioch? – pregunto Harry de manera recelosa.

\- Ambas cosas – se limitó a contestar Fausto con cierto fastidio.

\- ¿Por qué le diste el Atrum? – siguió con el interrogatorio Harry – ¿Es porque yo reuní aquellas reliquias de la muerte hace años atrás?

\- No – respondió Fausto con cierta frialdad – en ese asunto, no soy el responsable de que Albus tenga el Atrum dentro de su cuerpo. La razón de que el muchacho de que lo tenga, la ignoro por completo.

\- ¿Qué relación guarda Tania Miller en esto? – pregunto Harry – ¿Cómo es que los recuerdos de esa chica estaban en la cabeza de mi hijo?

\- Esa chica es una niña del infortunio – le respondió Fausto, mirando con cierto brillo en los ojos a su hijo – posee un ojo con magia ilimitada y formo cierta conexión emocional con su hijo, quien porta el Atrum.

Ese último comentario hizo sonrojar a Albus mientras miraba a Fausto con cierta molestia y Antonie intentaba no reírse.

\- ¿Solo por eso? – inquirió Snape mirándolo con desconfianza.

\- Las emociones mezclados con la magia causan que algunos lazos sean inquebrantables – explico Fausto – y si es mutuo, la conexión se hace más fuerte. Bien lo saben ambos – Fausto se quedó mirando a los dos hombres.

\- Ciertamente – se limitó a responder Harry mientras los chicos los miraban con curiosidad – ese ojo mágico del que hablas, ¿Qué tan preciado es para Antioch? Albus me relato que se encontró con aquel sujeto en el bosque de Wistman y se veía interesada en ella.

\- Demasiado – le respondió Fausto ante la mirada de Albus atónita y que se inundaba de horror – para Antioch, significa mucho poder en sus manos por toda la eternidad. Aunque se le extraiga el ojo a esa muchacha, la magia seguirá siendo ilimitada. Y, conociendo a Antioch, una vez que logre su objetivo, se deshará de ella.

\- ¿Quieres decir que va a matarla por su ojo? – pregunto Antonie asustado.

\- No si yo la encuentro primero – apresuro a responder Harry para tranquilizar a ambos muchachos y luego, se dirigió a Fausto – el recuerdo que vio Albus ocurrió hace meses atrás y no creo que siga en el mismo lugar ¿Hay una manera de localizarla?

\- Mientras ella no establezca conexión, no hay nada que hacer – informo Fausto – sin embargo, estoy seguro que seguirá en donde Albus la vio.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Harry miro por unos segundos a Fausto y, luego, a los muchachos que seguían preocupados por la seguridad de la chica. Por último, se dirigió a Snape:

\- ¿Conoces el bosque de Wistman a la perfección?

\- Estuve seis meses perdido en ese bosque y otros nueve años viviendo cerca de él – le respondió Snape casi ofendido por la pregunta – por supuesto que sí.

\- Genial, me ayudaras a buscar – le dijo Harry un poco más aliviado que el mismo Snape, quien parecía aún más molesto.

\- ¿Algo más que quieras saber? – pregunto Fausto antes de que Snape le echara la bronca a Harry.

\- Por el momento, no – le respondió Harry al dirigirse hacia la chimenea – solo espero que hayas sido totalmente honesto con respecto a la seguridad de Albus.

Fausto no le dijo nada, solo le dedico una mirada gélida antes de desaparecer ante sus ojos.

\- Iré a poner al corriente a Ron – le informo Harry a Snape mientras agarraba un puñado de polvo flu – cuida de Albus.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar de niñera? – pregunto Snape cabreado.

\- Mientras más rápido aprenda Albus todo lo que sabes, podrá valerse por sí mismo – le murmuro Harry entre dientes a Snape – ¿O quieres volver a casa sabiendo que tienen cierta fiesta de té aún?

A Snape se le marco la vena en la frente de lo enfurecido que estaba y se debatió por un minuto si regresar con él o no. Al final y como predijo Harry, decidió quedarse. Después de todo, odiaba tener que estar en compañía de su padrino y padre, quienes jugaban con su hija Lily.

…..

El día de San Valentín llego como cualquier otro día. Solo que algunos se pusieron más cursis que de costumbre. Albus había visto a muchos chicos y chicas reuniéndose en parejas mientras se daban regalos entre ellos. Chocolate en la mayoría de los casos y/o una declaración de amor en frente de todos sus compañeros. Este último parecía la peor idea de todas, pues no todos tenían tanta suerte. La mayoría solo se ganaba un boleto para las burlas cuando ese alguien lo(a) rechazaba.

\- Deberían llamarlo el día de los rechazados – comento Antonie a Albus al ver por enésima vez en los jardines a un muchacho rechazado después del almuerzo.

\- A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Michael y Rose? – se preguntó Albus mientras miraba hacia el comedor. Ambos se encontraban conversando en la mesa y parecían muy tensos.

\- Digamos resolviendo asuntos pendientes – le respondió Antonie haciendo una mueca de incomodidad.

\- ¿Todavía? ¿No que habían hecho las paces? – pregunto Albus un poco confundido.

\- Claro, como un millar de veces se disculpó Michael – le explico Antonie – el asunto es que Rose las acepte.

Albus dio un suspiro. Desde del partido de Quidditch, Rose se había vuelto distante con Michael y Scorpius hasta el punto de la frivolidad. Por parte de Scorpius, decidió no forzar las cosas y alejarse por un tiempo de ella hasta que se enfriaran el asunto, aunque le doliera en el alma. En cambio, Michael intentaba disculparse cada vez que podía. Y teniendo en cuenta que Rose y él se debían ver cada mañana, ya iba en el numero quinientos.

\- El problema es cuánto va a soportarlo Michael – le murmuro Antonie a Albus mientras ambos chicos veían como el muchacho rubio se enojaba con Rose y se paraba de golpe.

\- Otra tarde agradable – comento por lo bajo Albus de manera sarcástica al ver que Rose se levantaba de la misma manera.

\- ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESA EXCUSA BARATA DE NUEVO! – se oyó en todo el comedor la voz de Michael furioso – ¡EN TODOS ESTOS DIAS TE HAS HECHO LA DESENTENDIDA DE ELLO! ¡¿CUÁNTO MÁS DEBO SOPORTAR ESA INDIFERENCIA TUYA?! ¡¿CUÁNTO MÁS DEBO ESPERAR TU RESPUESTA?!

\- ¡SI NO TE HUBIERAS COMPORTADO COMO UN IDIOTA JUNTO CON MALFOY, TAL VEZ…! – le bramo Rose poniéndose aún más roja.

\- ¡¿"TAL VEZ"?! – le interrumpió Michael, agarrando las cosas, dispuesto a irse lleno de rabia y enmudeciendo a Rose – ¡POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA SE HONESTA, ROSE!

Antes de que Rose pudiera reaccionar, Michael salió a toda prisa, ignorando por completo que todos los miraban y paso por alto la existencia de Albus y Antonie a la entrada del comedor. De la misma forma, Rose salió del comedor entre murmullos y risitas morbosas.

Albus y Antonie no tuvieron más remedio que buscar a ambos por separado. Albus encontró a Michael, quien se había escondido en los límites del bosque prohibido. El muchacho de ojos verdes se espantó cuando vio al chico rubio golpeando un árbol a puño limpio hasta el punto de sacarle las cortezas y tener los nudillos sangrando.

\- ¡Michael! ¡Basta! – exclamo Albus intentando pararlo pero no pudo por la fuerza descomunal de Michael.

El último golpe que propino Michael al tronco fue tan fuerte que el árbol se derrumbó a sus pies. Albus tuvo que sacar al muchacho rubio del camino del tronco antes de que les cayera encima, pues este ni se inmuto por quitarse de la trayectoria del árbol.

\- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! – le grito Albus enojado – ¡Casi se derrumba encima de ti!

\- ¡Pues, que así sea! – soltó Michael abrumado y furioso – ¡De todos modos ese tronco no me mataría! ¡Se partiría antes el árbol en dos que mi propio cráneo!

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunto Albus temeroso.

\- ¡Solo mírame, Al! – grito Michael.

Entonces, Albus comprendió a lo que se refería. El muchacho rubio tenía un aspecto diferente a lo usual. Sus orejas se habían vuelto un poco más puntiagudas (si Michael no hubiera apartado su cabello que había crecido con el tiempo, Albus no lo habría notado), se le veía sus colmillos aún más grandes hasta el punto de que se asomaban las puntas aun con la boca cerrada y en sus manos, aun cuando estuvieran sangrando, se notaban ciertas garras…

\- ¿Haz bebido la poción? – le pregunto Albus cauteloso

\- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamo Michael – ¡No he faltado a mi palabra desde el incidente! ¡Y, aun así, cada mes se vuelve peor! ¡Ni aunque tome cinco vasos de la poción matalobos estos efectos paran!

\- Cálmate – le sugirió Albus.

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Ahora se hará más notorio en lo que me trasformo cada mes! – bramo el chico rubio – ¡Es por eso que…! ¡ES POR ESTO QUE ROSE NO ME ACEPTA! ¡¿QUÉ CHICA EN SU SANO JUICIO SE METERIA CON UN LICANTROPO?!

\- Entiendo que estés frustrado de no tengas una respuesta concreta de parte de Rose – interrumpió Albus – pero no creo que haciendo conjeturas de este tipo sea justo para nadie y menos para ti – en seguida, Michael se sentó sobre el tronco caído, compungido, por lo que Albus apresuro a decir para levantarle el ánimo – Mira, conoces a Rose. Debe estar aún dolida por esa competencia entre Scorpius y tú porque debe creer que fue más un juego que otra cosa…

\- Pero no era un juego para mí – murmuro Michael.

\- Creo que deberías empezar por ahí cuando hables con ella – le aconsejo Albus y luego, perplejo, dice – ¡Michael, tus manos!

Entonces, el muchacho de ojos verdes se percató que las manos de Michael volvían a ser normales y los colmillos que sobresalían de su boca volvían a esconderse. Este segundo también se da cuenta y, a tientas, verifica sus orejas. Albus la vio normales.

\- No entiendo – dijo Michael aun mirando sus manos con los nudillos reventados – volvieron a la normalidad sin más. El mes pasado tuve que esperar dos o tres días para que se pasara.

\- ¿Y cómo te sentías esos días? – inquirió Albus.

\- Terrible – afirmo Michael haciendo memoria – creí que alguien lo notaria…

\- Me refiero antes de que pasara – aclaro Albus.

\- Enojado – respondió pensativo el muchacho rubio – me molestaba la actitud de los de Hufflepuff. Había uno que empujo a Rose y…

Entonces, Michael paro de hablar mientras Albus confirmaba sus sospechas.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de la noche que Antioch casi me mata? – le pregunto Albus. Al ver que Michael asentía, este dijo – te transformaste cuando no había luna llena. Tal vez, tus transformaciones dependan también de tu estado de ánimo. Después de todo, ya estas más tranquilo ahora.

\- ¿O sea que enojarme hará que me transforme? – pregunto Michael aun sin entender bien a quería llegar Albus – porque he estado enojado otras veces y no hubo ningún cambio.

\- Yo diría más bien descontrolarte – corrigió Albus – perdiste el control sobre ti mismo esas veces. Eso incluye cuando estabas en el comedor.

Michael analizo un poco la respuesta hasta que sonó la campana avisando la siguiente clase, por lo que ambos tuvieron que regresar al castillo muy apresurados. Bajaron hacia las mazmorras, llegando al salón. Tuvieron que tocar la puerta y entrar en mucho silencio mientras el profesor Slughorn daba unas explicaciones para hacer la pócima infladora. Se sentaron junto a Scorpius, quien se encontraba sin compañía, como siempre. Albus noto que Antonie y Rose se encontraban dos asientos más adelante.

\- ¿Qué te paso en la mano? – le pregunto Scorpius a Michael cuando elaboraban la poción.

\- Cayo sobre un arbusto espinoso – le mintió Albus al ver que Michael no ignoraba.

\- Al, no nací ayer – dijo Scorpius al muchacho de ojos verdes y, luego, se dirigió a Michael en un tono cortante – De lo rabioso que estabas en el almuerzo, debiste golpearle al muro. Te aviso en una cosa: deja de hacer idioteces. Rose estaba muy afligida por cómo le gritaste…

\- Eso no te incumbe – le aclaro Michael en un tono gélido.

\- Me concierne si la haces llorar, animal – le espeto Scorpius – me encontré a Antonie y a Rose en el segundo piso y ella estaba llorando por tu causa.

En el resto de la clase, no volvieron a hablar, pues Scorpius había cumplido la tarea de hacer sentir miserable a Michael. Solo se dedicaron a auxiliar a Albus cuando su poción se había vuelto color alquitrán en vez de rosada. El muchacho de ojos verdes admitía que Scorpius sabía mucho de pociones pero no al mismo nivel de Antonie, pues solo logro a que se tornara verde.

En toda la tarde, Albus vio a Michael y a Rose sin siquiera mirarse a la cara. No cruzaron palabra alguna y menos cuando Albus se fue en compañía de Antonie hacia su entrenamiento mental.

\- Vaya día – comento por lo bajo Albus mientras subían al séptimo piso.

\- Y que lo digas – dijo Antonie – ojala que enfríen la cabeza ambos y conversen mejor.

\- ¿Es por eso que decidiste venir, arriesgándote a que te descubra tu padre? – pregunto Albus.

\- Del viejo me encargo después – mascullo Antonie rabioso – maldita rata soplona. Para eso quería meterse en tu cabeza.

\- Menos mal que Fausto puede crear un campo mágico en donde sea – murmuro Albus cuando llegaron al pasillo desierto – sino, el señor Severus sabría que omitimos cuando les conté sobre el Atrum.

Antonie asintió aun molesto con el señor Severus. Habían pasado dos días de esa noche en la que Albus había confesado ser el portador del Atrum, que se encontraba en su corazón y que se hallaba en fases de poder controlarlo. Sin embargo, jamás le contaría que era exactamente el Atrum o el parentesco que tenía Fausto con Antioch o que el mismo guardián lo había creado para poder destruir el mundo junto con el loco de su hermano. Harían desconfiar de inmediato a su padre sobre Fausto y era lo que menos quería. Menos cuando estaban en fase de buscar a Tania y también, empeoraría el castigo que le impuso su padre al día siguiente, por medio de una carta.

\- Lástima que no te quitara el castigo de encima – dijo Antonie un poco resignado.

\- Si con ello encuentran a Tania, tener todo el verano de castigo habrá valido la pena – se consoló a si mismo Albus.

En cuanto llegaron a la Sala Multipropósitos, se quitaron la capa, sin advertir otra presencia que se encontraba sentada frente al tapiz. Ambos dieron un respingo al ver a Scorpius Malfoy que los miraba.

\- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Albus titubeando del nerviosismo.

\- Ya era hora que llegaran – farfullo Scorpius entre medio de un bostezo – se estaba entumeciendo el trasero.

\- ¿Nos estabas esperando? – pregunto Antonie, arqueando una ceja.

\- Si – le respondió el muchacho rubio.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Antonie al ver que Albus se había puesto pálido como el papel.

\- La bibliotecaria se dio cuenta que me quede hasta tarde de nuevo entre los estantes – le conto Scorpius – y salí corriendo dejando mis cosas. Entre ellas, mi capa que me había regalado mi abuelo en mi cumpleaños.

\- ¿Tienes una capa de invisibilidad? – le pregunto Albus con intención de cambiar de tema.

\- Si, al igual que tu – dijo Scorpius mirando su capa que tenía en la mano y prosiguió con su historia – el problema es que casi me pesca Filch y me tuve que esconder aquí.

\- Momento, ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? – atajo Antonie.

\- Siempre veo tus pies cuando salgo de la biblioteca – le contesto Scorpius encogiendo los hombros – y también los oí hablar algo del séptimo piso. Para la próxima, mantengan el volumen al mínimo o sino la señora Norris no será la única que los escuche.

\- Lo tendremos en cuenta – farfullaron unísonos ambos Griffindor.

\- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – exclamo la voz del viejo celador – ¡Muéstrense!

Los tres chicos quedaron congelados al ver que la luz de la linterna que estaba en manos de Filch se acercaba cada vez más.

\- Mierda, me siguió – farfullo Scorpius aterrado.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Haz aparecer la puerta! – le dijo Antonie a Albus.

Pensando a toda velocidad y pasando como un rayo tres veces por el muro, aparecieron las puertas. No tardaron ni cinco segundos en abrirla y esconderse los tres muchachos, rogando que el celador no se diera cuenta de las puertas. Por suerte, solo escucharon los pasos de Filch seguir su camino, sin detenerse o reparar la existencia de aquellas puertas.

\- Creo que se fue – anuncio por lo bajo Antonie.

\- No sabía la existencia de esta sala – confeso Scorpius mirando la sala abarrotada de libros, con algunos almohadones cerca de la chimenea.

\- ¿Qué hago? – le pregunto Albus a Antonie en voz baja – no puedo llamar a tu padre con él aquí – y señalo a Scorpius.

\- No tendrás más remedio – le respondió Antonie al ver la puerta y a continuación, el reloj – es muy probable que esté haciendo guardia afuera ese viejo y no podemos solo echar a Scorpius. Además, la única capa que tenemos no podemos simplemente pasársela, sería un lio para nosotros si la pierde.

\- ¿Y si lo reconoce? – pregunto Albus inquieto.

\- No lo creo – contesto negando con la cabeza el muchacho de piel centrina – me asegure de destruir los registros en donde aparecía su cara. ¿Por qué crees que siempre te pido que me saques un libro ahora? Me tiene vetado de por vida por eso.

\- Pensaste en todo – comento Albus un poco más aliviado.

\- ¿Qué tanto murmuran? – les pregunto Scorpius receloso.

Después de explicarle a Scorpius que era una sala de entrenamiento que Albus usaba y que un amigo del señor Potter le estaba enseñando, el muchacho de Slytherin se mostró, en una parte, un poco ofendido de que se lo ocultaran y, por otro lado, lleno de curiosidad por ver qué tipo de entrenamiento era. El problema fue convencerlo a que se ocultara bajo la capa de invisibilidad, pues le parecía muy extraño.

\- Ya te dije que se enoja si me ve acompañado – invento Albus.

\- Cierto – apoyo Antonie en la mentira al arrastrar a Scorpius bajo la capa – es muy cascarrabias de por sí.

Albus se esperó a que se quedaran callados para sacar el collar y llamar al señor Severus. No obstante, en cuanto el haz de luz hizo acto de presencia, no solo apareció el padre de Antonie, sino dos hombres más. Lo más extraño e incómodo fue ver pelear a uno de los hombres con el señor Severus mientras el tercero intentaba separarlos entre empujones y pequeños golpes a la cara que le daban en el proceso.

\- ¡Tranquilícense ambos! – exclamo el mediador de pelo castaño y corto entre el forcejeo.

\- ¡¿Qué derecho te da a llamarme perro faldero?! ¡Eh! ¡Quejicus! – grito a todo pulmón un hombre de cabello largo y negro, amarrado con una coleta intentando alcanzar al señor Severus

\- ¡Insulta a mi hijo nuevamente y veras más que un insulto aplastándote, Black! – vocifero el señor Severus.

Entonces, entre ellos, el hombre de cabello castaño empezó a transformarse en algo enorme y peludo. Albus tuvo el instinto de retroceder, pues al hombre le empezó aparecer garras, un hocico con colmillos enormes y una mirada fiera dirigida al señor Severus y el susodicho "Black". Increíblemente, el mediador se había transformado en un hombre lobo de pelaje castaño y lo más asombroso fue cuando abrió la boca para hablar. O más bien, gritarles entre gruñidos a los otros dos con una voz profunda y bestial.

\- ¡CALLENSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ESTOY HARTO QUE TENGA QUE SEPARARLOS CADA CUANDO SE PONGAN A DISCUTIR POR IDIOTECES! ¡MIERDA! ¡POR UNA VEZ EN SUS VIDAS COMPORTENSE COMO ADULTOS QUE SON!

Ninguno de los dos hombres de cabello negro se atrevió a decir algo al tercero hasta que recupero su forma humana. Black parecía un poco avergonzado después del regaño descomunal mientras el señor Severus hacia una mueca de simple antipatía hacia ambos.

\- Perdona, Remus – murmuro Black.

\- Maldición, odio tener que transformarme en eso – farfullo el hombre llamado Remus un tanto agobiado – por lo menos la hija de Harry no me vio en este estado.

\- Pero su hijo, si – informo el señor Severus en el tono gélido acostumbrado, apuntando a Albus.

En ese momento, los tres hombres notaron la existencia de Albus, quien solo atino a saludar con la mano. Entonces, los dos hombres que acompañaban al padre de Antonie miraron a sus alrededores un poco exaltados.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Remus.

\- No lo sé – le respondió Black confundido rascándose la cabeza – hace unos minutos estábamos en el ático de la casa… ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

\- Estamos en Hogwarts – les respondió el señor Severus sin cambiar sus ánimos de antipatía y luego se dirigió a Albus bastante molesto – ¿Por qué invocaste a estos dos, Potter?

\- No lo hice, señor – le apresuro a contestar Albus – solo lo llame a usted, en serio… ¡Arg!

Albus dio un paso atrás al ver que el hombre de cabello largo se le acerco sin que se diera cuenta. Le incomodaba que lo viera de arriba abajo. El hombre se rio de algún chiste interno que habrá formulado él mismo mientras le veía directamente la cara al muchacho de ojos verdes a escasos centímetros, invadiendo su espacio personal.

\- Emm, señor, ¿podría alejarse un poco? – le pidió Albus bastante inquieto por el comportamiento del hombre.

\- Dale un respiro, Sirius – le recomendó Remus cansado.

\- Lo siento – dijo Black con aires despreocupados – es que te pareces mucho a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad. Sin la cicatriz, claro está.

\- ¿Y usted es…? – pregunto Albus receloso.

\- ¡Cierto! ¡Qué modales los míos! – exclamo Black entre carcajadas y estrechando su mano – Sirius Black, soy el padrino de tu padre. Puedes llamarme Sirius o "Canuto", como prefieras. Y él – apunto al mediador – es Remus Lupin. Es amigo mío y de tu padre. Ignora el momento que se transformó: solo pasa eso cuando Quejicus le saca de sus casillas, normalmente es amable y sereno.

\- Tú también, a veces, me logras sacar de mis casillas – aclaro Remus con una amarga sonrisa mientras que el señor Severus le echara una mirada venenosa a ambos.

\- ¡Hic! – se escuchó en un rincón de los libreros.

Los tres hombres oyeron el hipar bastante agudo. Antes de que el señor Severus le echara encima una mirada inquisidora, Albus estableció su muralla mental para que no viese sus recuerdos de sus dos amigos escondidos. Sin embargo, aquel acto solo lo acuso. El hombre de piel centrina alzo su brazo derecho y exclamo:

 _\- ¡Homenum Revelio!_

La capa de invisibilidad se resbalo de los dos chicos ocultos bajo ella, haciendo que Antonie y Scorpius quedaran petrificados. Bueno, al menos Antonie, pensó Albus al ver que el hipo pertenecía a Scorpius y se estremecía un poco cada cuanto del _¡Hic!_ El señor Severus se quedó mudo al posar sus ojos en su hijo mientras Remus Lupin miraba con curiosidad a ambos chicos. En cambio, Sirius Black fue el único que se atrevió a exclamar:

\- ¡El mini Quejicus!

\- Sirius, por favor, no sigas – le reprendió Remus al ver que el señor Severus se volvería a abalanzar sobre Sirius.

\- Tenía que darte hipo – farfullo Antonie a Scorpius.

\- ¡No es mi… hic…. culpa! ¡Son los… hic… nervios! ¡Nunca me dijeron que sería alguien… hic… importante quien le… hic… daría clases a Al! – se excusaba Scorpius mientras apuntaba al señor Severus.

\- ¿Importante? – preguntaron Remus y Sirius al mismo tiempo mirando a Scorpius con curiosidad.

\- ¿Sabes quién es? – pregunto un poco nervioso Albus.

\- ¡Por… hic… supuesto! – exclamo Scorpius y fue hacia el hombre de piel centrina, quien lo miraba confundido cuando el chico se paró muy rígido ante él – ¡Profesor… hic… Severus Snape! ¡Es un honor… hic… conocerlo!

\- ¡Espera! – intervino Antonie – destruí los registros de la biblioteca en donde salía su foto…

\- No es… ¡hic!... necesario – le explico Scorpius al voltearse a ver a Antonie – en la sala común… ¡hic!... de Slytherin hay una estatua… ¡hic!... de él con su nombre grabado. Todos los… ¡hic!... Slytherin sabemos quién es. Aunque… ¡hic!... decían que había muerto… ¡hic!

\- O sea, te vetaste de la biblioteca por nada – no pudo evitar comentar Albus a Antonie.

\- ¿Por qué querías… ¡hic!... destruir los registros… ¡hic!... sobre él? – pregunto Scorpius curioso.

\- Larga historia – se limitó a contestar Antonie, desviando la mirada.

El señor Severus profetizo un hechizo y el hipo de Scorpius paro mientras Remus y Sirius se miraban uno al otro, incrédulos. Albus vio al señor Severus con una expresión muy rara que se debatía entre alago y bochorno cuando el chico rubio le agradeció. En cambio, Antonie miraba extrañado a los dos personajes que acompañaban a su padre. Sobre todo, a Sirius.

\- Alguien tuvo mal gusto al poner a Quejicus en una estatua – comento por lo bajo Black divertido cuando se acercó a Remus nuevamente.

\- Guarda silencio – murmuro Remus – te puede oír.

\- Potter, ¿me haces el favor de devolver a estos dos a casa? – pregunto nuevamente malhumorado el señor Severus.

\- Pero… – titubeo Albus al no saber cómo devolverlos.

\- Son como yo, Potter. Así que no tendrás ningún problema con ese collar – le explico a secas el hombre de piel centrina – solo sácalos de aquí.

\- Sí, señor – apresuro a responder Albus al sacar el collar y murmurar a Sirius al acercarse a ambos hombres – lo siento.

\- No pasa nada – le respondió despreocupado Sirius – nos vemos pronto – luego, agrego dirigiéndose a el señor Severus – Oye, Quejicus, no llegues muy tarde. Recuerda nuestra excursión y quien será el guía mañana.

\- Ya despáchalo de una vez, Potter – exigió el hombre de piel centrina al chico impaciente.

 _\- ¡Reditus!_ – exclamo el muchacho de ojos verdes al visualizar la sala de su casa en su mente.

Ambos hombres se retiraron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, impresionando mucho a Scorpius. Albus sabía que en algún momento haría demasiadas preguntas sobre aquello pero no ahora, pues su maestro parecía bastante molesto cuando a Antonie se le ocurrió preguntar en un tono malicioso:

\- ¿Por qué ese tipo te llamó Quejicus, viejo?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – le respondió el señor Severus echando humo por la nariz, asemejándolo a un dragón – y cuida tu lenguaje conmigo, muchacho – acto seguido, se dirige a Albus aún más furioso – ¡Potter! ¡Deja de distraerte! ¡Ponte en guardia!

Otra noche, otra clase que se desquita con él, pensó Albus mientras sacaba su varita (ahora entendía mejor porque el hombre de piel centrina se notaba molesto a las horas de clase). En la próxima hora, el señor Severus se dedicó a hacer el intento de doblegar a Albus para entrar en su cabeza. Sin embargo, la noche anterior se prometió a si mismo que el señor Severus ni nadie más volvería a hurgar en su mente. Menos cuando oculto detalles. No era tarea fácil por el poder del hombre pero aun así, lo logro.

Cuando vio que el señor Severus se hallaba satisfecho del trabajo de Albus (o más bien, liberado toda la ira de su interior como pensaba el muchacho de ojos verdes), lo dejo descansar unos minutos para luego proseguir con la Legimancia. Fue lo más difícil de la noche, pues Albus logro sacarle solo un fragmento de recuerdo cuando el reloj marco las doce en punto. Había visto, por diez segundos, al señor Severus vestido de una manera diferente (ropa muggle, seguramente, pensó Albus al verlo con camisa azul arremangada y pantalones negros) mientras intentaba en vano darle de comer a un bebe de mata de pelo negro, ya que este le había escupido en la cara una sustancia color naranja y el bebé se reía.

Al ser expulsado de la mente del hombre, éste lo miro con aquellos ojos fríos y dijo en un tono cortante:

\- Bueno, tu Oclumancia y Legeremancia funciona bastante bien. Creo que ya estás listo para dominar otros matices de esta rama de la magia. Domingo, misma hora y – dirigió una mirada fugaz a Antonie y a Scorpius – no más espectadores de ahora en adelante, ¿comprendes, Potter?

\- Si, maestro – le respondió desganado Albus.

Albus saco el collar, se despidió del señor Severus y lo devolvió a su casa. Y, como era de esperarse, Scorpius salto con millones de preguntas, en la cual el muchacho de ojos verdes solo respondió con una sola frase:

\- Scorpius, mañana hablamos con más calma. Ahora me explota la cabeza.

\- Cobrare tu palabra – le aseguro Scorpius al ayudar a ponerse la capa los tres.

Los tres chicos abrieron las puertas con cuidado y verificaron si ese viejo conserje no andaba rondando con su gata. Para su suerte, Filch se hallaba en el quinto piso, persiguiendo a Peaves por tirar las armaduras y usarlas para jugar polo, montado en una escoba del mismo celador. Los tres muchachos se dedicaron por unos minutos para contemplar el desastre que dejo el polstergeist y reírse un rato de las bromas que hacía antes de continuar su camino. Para cuando Albus y Antonie dejaron a Scorpius en las mazmorras y caminaban por el pasillo que daba a los jardines, Filch regresaba a la conserjería embarrado de detergente con su fiel gata que intentaba quitarse el jabón de las patas. Tuvieron que contener las carcajadas.

Al entrar a la sala común, tuvieron la intensión de quitarse la capa hasta que notaron la presencia de dos personas en los sillones. Antonie aferro la capa para que Albus no se la quitara aun. Entonces, ambos vieron a Rose y a Michael, hablando más calmados que en el comedor.

\- Yo no quiero perderte como amigo – le decía Rose a Michael mientras ambos mantenían la mirada fija en uno al otro – ese era mi temor más grande y por eso no podía responderte tan fácilmente.

\- Lo entiendo – le dijo Michael en voz baja – fui muy duro contigo. Te presione demasiado…

\- Solo quiero aclarar lo que tengo… – Rose presiono su pecho al decir esto acongojada – aquí… y… no sé cuánto durara…

\- Comprendo – asintió Michael y se levantó del sillón más relajado y sonriente – te daré el espacio que necesites. Hasta entonces – y le planta un beso en la mejilla, dejando boquiabiertos a Albus y a Antonie, inclusive sonrojada a la misma Rose – buenas noches.

Vieron a Michael ir rápidamente a las escaleras a grandes zancadas hasta ir a la habitación de los chicos. Rose no reacciono hasta minutos después. Solo cuando vieron cerrarse la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, Albus y Antonie salieron bajo la capa.

\- ¿Entendiste algo? – le pregunto Albus confundido a su amigo.

\- Si – le respondió Antonie un poco asombrado por aquel suceso.

\- ¿Me lo explicas? Que no acabo de entender que paso – le pidió con la cabeza cansada el muchacho de ojos verdes.

\- Que Rose siguió mi consejo, por primera vez en su vida – le respondió Antonie aun asimilándolo y se ríe entre dientes ante la mirada extrañada de Albus – ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Primero, veo al viejo pelearse con otro sujeto como si fuese un niño y descubrirle un buen apodo! ¡Luego, Rose decide sincerarse con Michael como le dije y se arreglan! ¡Qué más puedo pedir! ¡Esta noche ha sido estupenda!

…..

Antioch se hallaba en su cámara privada, sentado en el altar de piedra roto por la pelea anterior y pensando aun en como atrapar a ese muchacho al fin. La última vez resulto bastante humillante que el Atrum se le escurriera como el agua entre los dedos. Más aún que Fausto le hubiese dado armas para contraatacar. ¡Carajo! ¡Maldigo a ese Harry Potter y su linaje!, pensó Antioch. Ese descendiente suyo lo único que le ha dado eran dolores de cabeza de la misma forma que Ignotus lo hizo en vida. Debió matarlo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. La próxima vez no sería benevolente…

Sintió algo romperse entre sus manos y clavarse en sus palmas. Maldición, había olvidado que tenía la muestra de sangre y cabello del portador del Atrum. No debía desperdiciarla por un enojo irracional. Después de todo, esa muestra le ayudo bastante para arreglar el error de Bellatrix al intentar abrir las cuatro puertas. Con ella, había podido dejar libres a su preciado ejército de bestias del abismo y lograr verter la sangre mortal para el ritual. Sin embargo, no era suficiente. Las victimas de aquel pueblo que tanto odio aun después de morir, no fueron suficientes para su plan mayor. Tampoco lo era la muestra que casi pierde. El reemplazo temporal del libro con sangre Peverell entre sus páginas solo duraba para que el ejército de criaturas durara solo unas dos horas. Tres horas cuanto mucho si le permitía otra ración de lo permitido, ya que las puertas no eran la puerta original. Era una mera imitación que Fausto había fabricado hace siglos. Necesitaba la original… necesitaba al portador del Atrum…

\- Y su llave – murmuro al aire Antioch pensativo mientras depositaba el mechón de cabello en otro frasco, al igual que su sangre y lo guardaba entre su túnica.

\- ¿Hablando solo? – pregunto una voz tan conocida y molesta a la vez a su espalda.

Antioch se dio vuelta y vio a Bellatrix con aquella expresión altanera que tanto le molestaba. Si no fuese una bruja excepcional, hace mucho tiempo que la hubiera dejado en el fondo del abismo, pudriéndose las otras almas.

\- ¿Alguna noticia de la llave? – pregunto Antioch aun serio.

\- Ninguna – le respondió de forma gélida – con Greyback, hemos buscado por varios meses por todo el bosque.

\- Vuelvan a buscar – le ordeno Antioch – ella no puede salir del bosque aún.

\- ¿Eres sordo o qué? Buscamos en las cercanías de ese pueblucho muggle, cerca del portal y aún más allá. No hay rastro de esa mocosa – le bramo la mujer.

\- ¡Pues, sigan buscando! – le vocifero Antioch al borde de la impaciencia – ¡Esa llave es importante de la misma manera que lo es el Atrum!

\- ¿Y por qué, hasta hace unos meses, no la habías mencionado? – le pregunto en un tono cortante.

En ese momento, Antioch se aferró a su brazo con tal fuerza que hizo chillar a la mujer asquerosa como un puerco.

\- Sale a buscar a esa mortal ahora mismo o reconsiderare nuestro contrato, Bellatrix – farfullo Antioch tirándola al suelo – es tu culpa, en primer lugar, que esa mocosa hubiese salido ilesa con el portador del Atrum. Te ocupaste de tus asuntos personales con aquella mortal muggle antes de ponerle atención a esa niña del infortunio y la dejaste escapar. Lo mismo hiciste con respecto al mocoso, te di la oportunidad de saldar cuentas con Harry Potter y lo primero que haces es darle un momento de tu descuido para poder escapar con el Atrum. Debiste matarlo cuanto antes… ¡Ahora, sal de mi vista!

Bellatrix lo miro con un profundo odio pero no atrevió a pronunciar otra palabra en contra de Antioch. Se levantó, dándole la espalda lo más pronto posible y salió de la cámara a paso apresurado, como una vulgar perra con la cola enredada entre sus feas patas. Estaba harto de su incompetencia…

Sin embargo, aquella pregunta que hizo la mujer había puesto el dedo en la llaga, lo que lo enfurecía más. Durante semanas, trato de hallar la explicación de cómo el portador del Atrum pudo salir de su hechizo inmovilizador. Y como había vencido a las palabras mágicas del ritual. Con solo pronunciarlas, el pecho del muchacho debió abrirse para mostrarle el lugar exacto en donde desvincularlo del Atrum. Fue cuando se dedicó a estudiar los escritos antiguos que Fausto había dejado en la habitación (si no fuese porque estableció un hechizo repelente contra cualquier mortal en su antigua casa, aquel mocoso se hubiera llevado otra cosa de gran importancia), sorprendiéndose de una revelación que lo hizo gritar de ira, a punto de destruir el lugar: las puertas del abismo no podrían ser abiertas a menos que encontraran una llave. Y no cualquier llave: una nacida en bendición y terminada en desgracia. La definición exacta de un niño del infortunio.

Toco sus ojos aun dándoles vueltas al asunto. Por un momento, había pensado en utilizar uno de sus ojos para que fuese la llave del Atrum. No obstante y tal como decía los pergaminos de su hermano mayor, debía nacer en bendición. Su cuerpo era una mera imitación de vida mortal, creado artificialmente con magia sumamente oscura. Estaba marcado por la desgracia y sed de sangre mezclado con el odio profundo a los mortales. Era imposible que fuese la llave. Entonces, por descarte, solo le quedaba esa niña que había vigilado por más de un mes.

\- Esa llave tiene que ser mía – farfullo Antioch, a punto de estallar de rabia – debe serlo…

Para liberar tensión, dejo ir algo de magia de su cuerpo para solo hacer un desastre de la cámara. Cualquier objeto a su alrededor era reducido a mero polvo. Por el momento lo calmaría. Pero no estaría totalmente satisfecho hasta encontrar a la llave y tener el Atrum en su poder.

…..

Ese viernes por la tarde, Malfoy había atajado a Albus después la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras para pedirle una explicación de los hechos de ayer. Obviamente, Rose no lo creyó prudente cuando se lo conto en la mañana pero Albus no tenia de otra y Antonie tampoco, pues ya había visto demasiado en el entrenamiento y sería muy estúpido hacerse el tonto. Además, ambos creyeron que Scorpius había demostrado ser una persona de fiar pero le hicieron jurar antes de que nada de lo conversado saliera de ahí y ni siquiera a su padre y/o abuelos se tendría que enterar de ello.

Después de jurarlo, ante la mirada inquisitiva de Rose y Michael, Albus le explico todo mientras Antonie iba complementando ciertos rasgos de la historia en el único lugar donde nadie pudiera escucharlos: el salón especial del séptimo piso.

\- A ver si entiendo bien – comenzó a hablar Malfoy un poco mareado de tanta información – posees un objeto raro dentro de tu corazón, por el cual Banner quería y por eso te secuestro el año pasado, además de que tal objeto tiene un guardián dentro e incluyendo el hecho de que esa cosa parece ser la perdición de todo el mundo y, aun así, ¿quieres aprender a controlarlo?

\- Pues, sí – respondió Albus encogiendo los hombros.

Scorpius enmudeció mientras procesaba todo y se paseaba de un lado a otro con una expresión bastante preocupante ante los ojos de los cuatro Griffindor.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Albus un tanto inquieto.

\- Que te has vuelto loco, eso pasa – opino Scorpius – esa cosa es más probable que nos mate a todos a que tú logres controlarla.

\- ¿Tan poca fe me tienes? – pregunto el muchacho de ojos verdes un poco ofendido.

\- No se trata de eso, Al – le respondió en un tono más serio el chico de Slytherin – ese tipo de cosas nunca traen nada bueno y menos si tu vida depende de ello.

\- Pero no solo mi vida depende – le explico Albus – todo el mundo depende de ello…

\- He leído de ese tipo de objetos en los libros… son armas de doble filo… – le expuso Malfoy muy preocupado – terminan consumiéndote por completo porque utilizan magia oscura en su creación.

\- Pero en esto no hay magia oscura – lo calmo Albus.

\- ¿Estás seguro de ello? – le pregunto Scorpius escéptico.

Albus estuvo a punto de asentir con la cabeza pero, en último instante, dudo. Las circunstancias en la cual fue creado el Atrum lo ignoraba por completo pero tenía muy claro el motivo: destrucción total del mundo mortal. Era un punto a favor a la teoría de Scorpius. Miro a los demás, quienes no sabían si apoyar a Albus o a Scorpius. No obstante, Rose dijo solemne ante esa situación tan tensa:

\- Por muy peligroso que sea, es mejor que Al tenga cierto control del Atrum. Hubo veces que su magia se salió de sus manos y, hallarse indefenso ante cualquier intento de Antioch por poseerlo, no es una opción. Ese hombre ya demostró estar dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa para matar a Al y a cualquiera que estuviese en su camino a la destrucción del mundo.

\- Hasta puede que haya riesgo si no aprendo a manejarla – planteo Albus un poco más animado.

Scorpius los quedo mirando a ambos, resignado a que Albus no daría marcha atrás en controlar el Atrum.

\- Espero que tengas razón – le dijo Malfoy aun un poco tenso a Albus.

\- Y a ti – interrumpió Rose – más te vale tener la boca cerrada con respecto a este tema…

\- ¿Me crees idiota? No se lo diría ni a mi padre – mascullo ofendido Scorpius pero agrego con cierta inquietud – aunque tendría que aprender oclumancia desde ahora… mi padre sabe cuándo estoy mintiendo y parece que ya se le hizo costumbre usar Legeremancia conmigo después de que la directora le envió numerosas cartas por los problemas del año pasado.

\- ¡Debiste mencionar eso antes! – exclamo alarmada la chica.

\- Tranquila, Rose – le recomendó Michael – después de todo, Albus puede enseñarle. Además, Malfoy demostró ser un cerebrito en todo el curso.

\- Lo tomare como un cumplido, Turner – le dijo Scorpius con cierta sonrisa amarga y luego, se dirigió a Antonie – solo algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué te burlaste del profesor Snape esa vez y por qué ese tipo de cola de caballo te llamo "mini Quejicus"?

Rose tuvo un ataque de risa por el apodo que Scorpius menciono, Michael estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo pero se contuvo y Albus carraspeo un poco para simular la leve risita que dejo escapar ante un Antonie abochornado.

\- Porque se lo merecía – farfullo Antonie – y, a ese tipo con cola de caballo, no lo conozco.

Sin nada más que decir, los cinco chicos salieron del salón especial del séptimo piso. No obstante, Albus tuvo mucho que pensar ese fin de semana. Aun se cuestionaba si el Atrum era objeto creado mediante a magia negra. Pensó en preguntarle a Fausto pero, por primera vez, tuvo sus dudas, pues recordó la desconfianza que tenía el señor Severus y sus razones para hacerlo: algo ocultaba el guardia… "Y no sería la primera vez", pensó el muchacho de ojos verdes ese domingo en la noche, a punto de ir a su entrenamiento.

Para cuando se encontraba en el salón especial nuevamente, Albus se planteó otra vez en llamar a Fausto antes que al señor Severus. Preguntarle directamente al guardián cómo había hecho el Atrum.

\- Fausto – murmuro el chico.

Nadie apareció.

\- Fausto – reitero el llamado en voz alta.

Nada. Estaba a punto de gritar su nombre pero recordó la vez que se quejó de ello. Entonces, ¿Por qué no aparecía de una vez? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Rememoro las palabras exactas que le había dicho Fausto cuando le informo que su padre lo sabía todo: _"¡No me mostrare ante él! ¡No debiste contarle todo a ese mortal! ¡Complicaste aún más el asunto! ¡Ahora seremos presa fácil para el enemigo!"_ ¿Complicarle aún más el asunto? Su padre solo quería ayudar. Hasta le hizo un gran favor en realizar la búsqueda de Tania. ¿Ser presa fácil para el enemigo? ¿En qué sentido lo seria?

Guardo sus deseos de increparle unas cuantas cosas al guardián y saco el collar. Era mejor llamar a su maestro, pues ya se le había hecho tarde.

\- ¡Severus Snape!

Su maestro acudió al llamado en un santiamén. Albus noto que el señor Severus llevaba una capa de viaje y su cara reflejaba cansancio, además de la expresión malhumorada de siempre. Eso le indicaba que acababa de volver del bosque de Wistman.

\- Buenas noches, señor – le saludo Albus.

\- Demoraste – murmuro su maestro, mirando el reloj y luego, alzo su mano derecha, pronunciando – _¡Homenum Revelio!_

Nada ocurrió y Albus no sabía si estaba satisfecho o decepcionado por el hecho de que no hubiese intruso por cierto semblante del hombre.

\- Vine solo, señor – le informo Albus.

\- Es evidente – mascullo el señor Severus quitándose la capa de viaje y dejándola, por medio de magia, al lado de la chimenea.

\- Emm, maestro, ¿pudieron encontrar rastro de Tania? – se atrevió a preguntar el chico, esperanzado.

\- No – contesto a secas el señor Severus.

Albus suspiro resignado, ya que se lo esperaba. Fue ingenuo pensar de su parte que obtendría noticias en las primeras búsquedas, ya que el bosque era muy extenso. Solo rogaba que su padre la encontrara primero antes que el lunático de Antioch.

\- Concéntrate en la razón que nos tiene aquí, Potter – le reprocho su maestro en un tono desagradable – lo vas a necesitar.

Otra noche agradable, pensó Albus con todo el sarcasmo del mundo. Desde el señor Severus lo había delatado con su padre, había perdido la poca simpatía por el hombre de piel centrina. Por mucho que se decía que había sido para bien, no podía evitar pensar que solo lo hizo para fastidiarlo aún más.

\- Bien, Potter, hoy empezaremos la protección de manipulación de mentes – dijo el señor Severus, manteniendo el tono gélido en su voz – Creo que no es obligación repetirte que el equilibrio mental es primordial. En eso se asemeja mucho a la Oclumancia.

En ese momento, el señor Severus alzo la mano e hizo aparecer un muñeco enorme. Era el muñeco más feo que había visto en su vida, según la opinión de Albus. Tenía la altura de un adulto, no poseía rostro propio ni cabello en sus raídas telas color arena y podía ver las costuras sobresalir de ellas. Estrangulaban cuerdas finas en cada división de extremidades, cuello y torso. Flotaba al lado del hombre de piel centrina mientras éste seguía con su explicación en el tono acostumbrado.

\- Sin embargo, la diferencia entre ellos radica en las emociones. Alguien sin las emociones correctas – de repente, el muñeco empezó a moverse por sí solo, lo cual hizo dar un respingo a Albus – se vuelve el blanco perfecto para quien lo quiera controlar – el muñeco se apoyó en sus propios pies y empezó a caminar hacia Albus, quien no sabía si retroceder o simplemente reducirlo a cenizas con un maleficio – a diferencia del hechizo Imperius, no solo la magia del intruso se adentra en tu cuerpo para tomar toda la autoridad de tus acciones – el muñeco se acercó lo bastante a Albus para sujetarlo de las muñecas mientras el muchacho notaba que eso sufría una metamorfosis muy extraña en la mano sin dedos – También parte de él reside tu cuerpo y lo contamina si sus intenciones son muy oscuras.

Fue cuando le aparecen tenazas sujetando firmemente al muchacho. Este no pudo evitar ahogar un grito mientras veía formarse una cara espeluznante en el muñeco: aparecieron cuencas vacías en el lugar de los ojos y una boca a medio coser donde esbozaba una lánguida sonrisa bastante anormal, mostrando el aserrín en su interior y derramando un poco de ello en el suelo, como si estuviese babeando.

Entonces, el señor Severus volvió a alzar su mano derecha, dando una clase de señal al muñeco, pues este lo soltó y volvió a su estado original: sin cara ni dedos en sus manos. El hombre hizo un ademan para que volviera a su lado por su propio pie mientras Albus aún tenía el corazón.

\- Que esto sirva como recordatorio, Potter – le advirtió el señor Severus mientras se desvanecía el muñeco ante los ojos asustados de Albus – emplee al muñeco con solo la intención de infundir temor pero figúrate que un mago que emplea las Artes Oscuras con el propósito de asesinar haría algo mucho peor.

Albus solo tuvo el tino de asentir al escuchar la última frase y, a sus adentros, empezaba a cuestionar sus métodos de enseñanza al mismo tiempo que tragaba saliva. Por unos momentos, recordó la sensación desagradable cuando Antioch intento adentrarse en su cuerpo.

\- Pero usted poseyó un objeto inanimado – dijo Albus con un hilo de voz – ¿Qué pasaría si… bueno… poseyera a un ser vivo?, maestro.

\- Los efectos son diversos en menor o mayor grado, Potter – le respondió el hombre, desviando un poco la mirada – pero ten en cuenta que el uso de magia muy oscura siempre deja secuela permanente a sus víctimas.

El muchacho sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda y no pudo evitar pensar en los probables medios de creación del Atrum.

\- ¿Cuál es el método para contrarrestarlo?, señor – pregunto Albus, recuperándose del susto del muñeco.

\- Primero, debes tener tu mente en calma. Una mente confundida, dubitativa, temerosa, iracunda o agobiada es símbolo de debilidad; – le respondió su maestro – lo segundo, es la entereza del individuo. Tener la voluntad de permanecer en la realidad y no sucumbir ante las ilusiones; Y, tercero, es el tiempo. Los primeros minutos son valiosos para evitar ser poseído, Potter. Mientras más tiempo este el invasor en tu cuerpo, parte de él se adhiere a tu subconsciente y será más difícil sacarlo de tu interior, sin mencionar el tedio lo que implica el proceso.

Albus intento memorizar cada instrucción del señor Severus, pues ya sospechaba lo que vendría de ejercicio. Debía estar sereno a lo que vendría… sin ninguna confusión en su cabeza…

\- Cuando se refiere a "parte de él"… ¿Qué significa?, maestro – le asalto una duda en su cerebro al muchacho.

\- Proyección de la mente y alma del invasor – se limitó a responder el hombre mientras levantaba nuevamente su mano derecha y agrego – haremos la misma dinámica que la oclumancia, Potter. Saca tu varita.

El muchacho no tardo en sacarla antes que el hombre exclamo:

 _\- ¡Ani Occu!_

De repente, su cuerpo se inmovilizo y su mente se transportó a un escenario de oscuridad, en donde se veía a si mismo sobre lo que era un lago muy profundo y no había límites para él. Por alguna extraña razón, podía sostenerse sobre el agua. Miro hacia todos lados sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces, pudo sentir grandes pisadas, retumbando en el agua, haciendo estremecer el agua hasta el punto de hacer caer al muchacho. Era algo gigante lo que se avecinaba… fue cuando vio al señor Severus aparecer dando fuertes pasos pero no era el mismo de siempre… el muchacho tuvo la sensación de parálisis en todo su cuerpo por la impresión al ver que su maestro media más de veinte metros de altura. Comparándose con él, Albus era una hormiga.

\- Que penoso – alcanzo a murmurar el hombre cuando se puso en cuclillas para ver mejor a Albus. Entonces, extendió uno de sus largos dedos y empujo al muchacho a las profundidades del infinito lago, sin menor aviso – intenta resistirte.

Albus se asustó por tal acto, pues sentía que se estaba ahogando. Lo había empujado más de lo permitido para poder resistirse. Sus diminutos brazos no eran nada comparado con el señor Severus. Era pequeño. Se sentía pequeño. Un insignificante insecto…

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – pregunto el hombre marcando cada palabra molesto en el momento que Albus volvía a su realidad no tan abrumadora.

El chico no contesto. Sudaba aun en frio y apenas se sujetaba a sí mismo. Cuando se pudo reincorporar, vio al señor Severus que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- ¿Acaso recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos minutos? – pregunto su maestro – repítemelo, muchacho.

\- Una mente en calma, una voluntad fuerte y el tiempo son claves para no ser poseído – le dijo Albus con cierto ahogo en su voz.

\- ¡Y ninguna cumpliste! – exclamo el señor Severus exasperado – ¡Tu mente estaba en confusión, tu voluntad muy frágil y estuviste más del tiempo debido! ¡Ni siquiera hiciste el esfuerzo por detenerme con tu varita como la primera clase!

"Porque no era yo", pensó Albus un poco fastidiado, intentando controlar un poco la mente caótica que había generado aquel intento de posesión. No había sido tan terrible como lo que había hecho Antioch el año pasado pero había sido suficiente para obligarlo a ocupar su mayor cantidad de energía mental posible, dejándolo en ese estado.

\- De nuevo, Potter – le ordeno el señor Severus.

Entonces, Albus volvió a intentarlo, pero el intento numero dos no supero al intento número uno, por no decir que los temblores fueron peores (hasta el punto de caer de rodillas), de igual manera que el enojo del hombre de piel centrina.

\- No te estas concentrando – le recalco en forma brusca el señor Severus – ¿No deseabas volverte fuerte, Potter? – el chico no respondió y enfureció más al hombre, agregando con dureza – ¡Entonces concéntrate!

\- Lo hago, señor – le contesto Albus intentando no sonar grosero.

\- ¡Demuéstralo! – le exigió el señor Severus.

Los ecos de la voz del señor Severus se escucharon por unos segundos mientras el chico miraba el piso. Albus prefirió mantener la boca cerrada, pues su estado de ánimo se estaba volviendo como un torbellino violento y su infinita paciencia con el hombre que tenía por delante parecía agotarse, pues no estaba de humor que le refregaran sus errores en la cara.

Se puso en posición e hizo el tercer intento, el cual fue tan desastroso como los dos anteriores. Creía que su cerebro iba a quedar inconsciente con tanto maltrato que recibía o vomitaría en el proceso. Lo había vuelto ahogar en el lago turbio e infinito. Miro al señor Severus y su expresión rabiosa se reflejó de inmediato.

\- ¿Acaso me llamaste para solo perder el tiempo, Potter? – farfullo el señor Severus con cierto tono peligroso en su voz.

\- No, señor – le contesto cabizbajo Albus sin poder evitar sentirse con hastío ante el regaño.

\- ¡Entonces, aclara tu mente de una vez! ¡Ponle más empeño y no seas haragán! – le bramo el señor Severus – ¡Concéntrate!

Para Albus, los reproches de su maestro no lo hacían sentir mejor. El único efecto que tenía sobre él era el cansancio acumulado de las veces que se desquitaba con el más el hecho que lo delatara con su padre. En ese momento, había aparecido el lado vengativo del muchacho que deseaba que Antonie estuviese en un rincón, oculto y listo de lanzarle cualquier maldición al señor Severus, por mucho que le había dicho lo contrario anteriormente a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué esperas, Potter? – refunfuño el señor Severus.

Respiro hondo e busco algo de paz mental sin mucho éxito. El cuarto intento del hechizo fue nefasto, de la misma manera que sus ánimos cuando el hombre le grito con cierta crueldad en sus palabras:

\- ¡¿Crees que estoy para juegos, Potter?! ¡¿Crees que todo lo que está pasando ahora es un mero juego?! ¡Que ese condenado guardián me haya traído de la muerte pretendiendo ser mi dueño para soportar sus caprichos, no significa que tolerare los tuyos!

\- Que coincidencia – le soltó Albus olvidando toda educación. Aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso – yo iba a decir lo mismo con respecto a usted.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – mascullo el hombre, marcándose aún más la vena en su frente.

\- ¡Desde que lo conocí, he pagado los platos rotos de otros y he soportado su carácter de mierda! – le grito Albus, liberando toda la rabia en su interior – ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ni Antonie era tan imbécil! ¡Me ha hablado de autocontrol pero usted a cada tanto se enfada por idioteces!

\- ¡Modera el tono conmigo, Potter! – le advirtió el señor Severus mientras Albus le dedicaba una mirada desafiante y añadió en cierto tono venenoso sin cortar contacto visual – Mocoso inmaduro e insolente… Parece que las vanidades familiares se te subieron por fin a tu cabeza… he de suponer que, ser el portador del Atrum y resultar airoso en ciertas ocasiones, no ha hecho más que hinchar ese ego hasta volverte un perezoso…

\- ¡No soy perezoso! ¡Hago lo mejor que puedo! – le reclamo Albus.

\- ¿Lo mejor que puedes? – le pregunto el señor Severus con desdén mayúsculo – tu iniciativa para aprender esto se ha reducido a cero, al igual que las ganas de luchar… No eres más que un niño que se esconde ahora hasta de su propia sombra…

\- Mírese al espejo antes de lanzar aquellas indirectas – mascullo Albus con un profundo odio hacia el hombre, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada – ¿Se ha visto? ¡Veo que no! Porque es igual a un niño asustado cuando se trata de arreglar las cosas con su hijo.

Aquellas palabras le costaron caro, pues en cuestión de segundos, Albus recibió un hechizo justo en la boca del estómago, quitándoles el aire y que se pusiera de rodillas en el suelo.

\- ¡REGRESAME! ¡Y NO INTENTES LLAMARME DE NUEVO O TE SERA PEOR! – le vocifero el señor Severus.

Y con mucho gusto y rencor, Albus lo devolvió a su casa sin atreverse a mirarlo. No solo porque se encontraba enfurecido con el hombre, sino que, muy en el fondo, sabía que había metido la pata hasta al fondo.

…..

Rose leía "Animales Fantásticos" plácidamente sobre el sillón de la sala común aquella noche del domingo, esperando a su primo a que volviera de su entrenamiento. Michael había decidido irse a dormir tras concluir que los fundamentos que había usado eran basura y Antonie leía uno de sus libros de ficción muggle (la chica no se atrevía a ver la portada por el payaso con mirada diabólica).

Por uno momento, Rose miro el reloj de mano que tenía Antonie. Eran las dos menos quince, por lo cual le dio un sobresalto.

\- ¿No debió haber terminado hace dos horas? – pregunto preocupada Rose a Antonie en un tono prudente para que nadie escuchara.

\- Puede que el viejo lo haya retenido por más tiempo – le contesto Antonie con voz monótona, sin apartar los ojos de la página.

\- ¿Quién? – pregunto Rose sin entender.

\- Mi padre – le aclaro Antonie, frunciendo el ceño cuando Rose lo reprocho con la mirada – lo llamo como se me dé la regalada gana, ¿Ok?

\- Que afectuoso eres – le dijo Rose con sarcasmo dejando el libro de lado.

\- Si vieras como es en realidad, no me lo reprocharías – comento entre dientes el muchacho, volviendo su vista al libro y cambiando de página.

Rose entorno los ojos, buscando paciencia con Antonie. Su fase de rebeldía, algunas veces, la sacaba de quicio.

\- ¿Haz siquiera intentado hablar con él? – le pregunto Rose, adivinando la respuesta cuando el chico de piel centrina solo bufó, por lo que añadió – algún día tendrás que hacerlo, Don Testarudo.

\- Lo hare… cuando el infierno se congele – le contesto Antonie con sarcasmo – y no eres la más indicada para darme ese tipo de consejo.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto ofendida Rose.

\- No te hagas la tonta – le contesto Antonie, entornando los ojos – sabes a lo que me refiero.

Y el muy cabeza dura volvía a insistir, pensó la chica cruzándose de brazos, sintiendo que le ardían un poco las mejillas.

\- No es lo mismo – sentencio Rose.

\- Exacto – le dijo Antonie – porque tú estás ofendida por una tontería…

\- ¿Qué harías tú si alguien juega con tus sentimientos? – le interrumpió Rose molesta.

\- Rose, en ningún momento lo hizo – le dijo con voz cansina el chico de piel centrina – porque, en realidad, le gustas. No defiendo lo de la competencia, hasta yo lo encuentro estúpido – apresuro a agregar al ver que esta iba a recordarle lo que había hecho – pero Michael hizo lo mismo y lo perdonaste. ¿No crees que Malfoy merece una oportunidad?

\- ¿Ahora estas de su lado? – hablo con cierto desdén la chica.

\- Estoy del lado que es justo – le corrigió Antonie – ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

Rose no quiso contestarle. Ese día en que había descubierto todo, su orgullo había sido herido bastante. No solo porque esas personas la habían tratado como un trofeo, sino por un sentimiento que no quería en ella. Sabía que su corazón le tenía más afecto a Michael pero, desde comienzos del curso, había empezado a notar cierta emoción por Malfoy que no deseaba admitir.

\- ¡Odio esto! ¡Estoy harto! – grito Albus al cruzar la sala común, dando a Antonie y a Rose un susto.

\- ¿Al? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Antonie mientras Albus subía rápidamente las escaleras y daba un portazo a la habitación de los chicos.

Antonie no tardo ni cinco minutos en seguirlo y Rose tuvo que conformarse con la idea de que mañana por la mañana sabría lo sucedido, pues, en primer lugar, era muy tarde y, en segunda, tenía que aclarar sus ideas con respecto a Malfoy.

…..

Hermione, Harry y Ron se encontraban en la sala de la residencia Weasley, mirando algunos papeles que la primera ministra había encontrado en un archivero olvidado en lo más recóndito del ministerio. Eran demasiados antiguos y databan del año 1506, mostrando el registro de unos magos que habían vivido en el pueblo de Baskerville. Harry aun no terminaba de procesar la noticia, pues el apellido de la familia de magos era Peverell.

\- ¿Cómo encontraste esto? – le pregunto Ron a Hermione aún más impresionado que lo que aparentaba Harry.

\- Cuando Harry nos contó de que ese maniaco se hacía llamar Antioch Peverell, empecé a investigar – explico Hermione con un semblante serio – Sin embargo, en un principio no fue fácil. Los archivos de esa familia no figuraban en ningún lado. Hasta pensé que se habían perdido por siempre cuando Voldemort tomo el poder; Después de la masacre en Baskerville, empecé a sospechar que ese tipo estuviese vinculado con aquel pueblo. Era poco probable, ya que, en esa zona, no se registró actividad mágica hasta que Antonie Smith nació – Harry vio que su cuñada frunció el ceño en cierto punto de la historia – no obstante, lo encontré. Me costó mucho encontrarlo pero logre rescatarlo.

\- ¿Rescatarlo? – pregunto extrañado Harry.

\- Un inefable me prohibía entrar a esos archivos cuando fui por primera vez a la bodega del noveno piso – le conto Hermione – aunque les explicaba una y otra vez que era asunto de investigación en curso por un genocidio a un pueblo muggle, se negaba a dejarme a entrar.

Harry y Ron se quedaron mirando extrañados. Hermione era primera ministra, por lo que debían obedecerla aunque no les gustara.

\- Tuve que realizar una orden oficial, fundamentando que era importante para investigación y con apoyo de los altos mandos del concejo ministerial. No quería que esto se supiese pero no me dejo de otra – agrego con cierto hastió en su voz – ese tipo ocultaba algo, estoy segura. Cuando fui a entregarle la orden, no estaba muy contento que digamos. Me vigilaba cuando hojeaba los documentos.

\- ¿Y cómo lograste sacarlo? – pregunto su marido.

\- Ayer, ese inefable se presentó enfermo y mando a otro para que me vigilara. No me enorgullezco por lo que hice pero no tuve más remedio – apresuro a decir con cierta vergüenza la mujer de cabello castaño – noquee al inefable y le implante recuerdos falsos para que no abriera la boca. Saque todos los documentos que pude.

\- Hermione, ¿Eres consciente que atacar a un funcionario del ministerio es motivo para que te ponga en arresto inmediato? – le hablo Harry con ironía. Su cuñado no sabía si debía reírse o reprenderla por ello.

La primera ministra se limitó a encoger los hombros mientras una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara de su marido.

\- ¿Y si se llega a dar cuenta de ello? – le pregunto Harry señalando los papeles.

\- No lo hará, pues los recuerdo que le implante es que ese inefable, accidentalmente, los quemo cuando se le cayó una lámpara de aceite que tanto le gusta usar.

\- ¿Te he dicho que amo tu genialidad? – la ensalzó orgulloso Ron.

\- No muy seguido, querido – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa afectuosa.

Harry siguió leyendo los papeles que tenía en la mano. En ellos, estaban escritos en una letra muy elegante información detallada de la familia. El nombre del padre (Wacian), de la madre (Eldrida) y sus hijos. Sin embargo, algo no le cuadraba a Harry. De lo que recordaba de la leyenda de las reliquias de la muerte, existían tres hermanos. Sin embargo, habían cuatro inscritos: Ignotus, Cadmus, Antioch y…

\- Fausto Peverell – susurro Harry.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Ron al escuchar a Harry.

\- ¡Son cuatro hermanos! ¡No tres! – exclamo sobresaltado Harry a sus dos amigos – ¡Ese bastardo es hermano de Antioch!

Ron se apresuró a tomar el papel que Harry tenía en las manos y leerlo con cuidado.

\- Exacto – le confirmo Hermione – y no solo es eso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Ron más atónito que antes.

Hermione les paso las actas de defunción de los cuatro hermanos. Harry se la quito de las manos en cuanto pudo y se dispuso a leer apiñándose con Ron. Ambos leyeron lo siguiente: Cadmus se había suicidado colgándose de una viga en su propio hogar; Antioch había sido asesinado mediante la maldición _avada kedavra_ sin razón aparente; Ignotus murió debido a una enfermedad en una avanzada edad de 96 años (rogo Harry no tener el mismo problema alguna vez); y Fausto se había declarado desaparecido a la edad de veintidós años. Lo curioso era que fueron los mismos años que Antioch y Cadmus habían muerto. Se contaban solo unos meses de diferencia con respecto a Cadmus pero, al ver las fechas entre Antioch y Fausto, se dio cuenta que solo eran días…

\- ¿No creerás que Fausto asesino a Antioch? – se atrevió a preguntar Harry.

\- Puede que lo haya hecho – dijo pensativa Hermione – como puede que no. Ese informe lo hicieron hace mucho tiempo y no había nada más de la muerte de ellos. Nadie se atrevía a decir mucho en esos tiempos por temor a que descubrieran que eran magos. Claro, los métodos muggle de quemarlas vivas, ahogarlas o lanzarlas a precipicios eran inútiles. No obstante, ganarte la reputación de esas le significaba a la persona vivir prácticamente en la clandestinidad.

Harry suspiro resignado. Ron aun miraba los papeles como quien intentaba buscarle algún sentido a una pintura abstracta.

\- ¿Solo encontraste esto? ¿O ese imbécil del inefable fue quien te los pasó? – le pregunto Ron aun pensativo.

\- Había encontrado la caja que los contenía – le contesto Hermione y agrego – se lo que piensas, puede que ese canalla me haya pasado solo los archivos más irrelevantes pero los saco de la caja en presencia mía cuando tuve la orden en mano junto con tres personas del concejo.

\- Pero también hubo un periodo en que no te permitió verlos – repuso Ron – pudo haber mandado a alguien más a hacer el trabajo sucio.

Hermione toco distraídamente sus labios con sus dedos mientras intentaba pensar y Harry estaba expectante a su respuesta.

\- Él me dijo que eran los archivos que estaban disponibles – murmuro para si la mujer.

\- ¿Disponibles? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – pregunto Harry intrigado.

\- Significa que alguien más los tiene y/o los destruyo el muy canalla – le respondió Ron con voz cansina.

Harry comenzó a pensar que lo más probable que era lo primero. En caso de que lo haya destruido, era mejor decir que nunca existieron, pues dejaban muchas preguntas y sabían ellos que no les convenía para nada mentirles al concejo y a la primera ministra.

\- Volví a ver a Adam Slora escabullirse del ascensor – declaro Hermione – esta vez lo encare y le pregunte directamente que hacía por aquí.

\- ¿Y qué respondió? – le pregunto Ron curioso.

\- Que solo venía a visitar a un viejo amigo – le contesto Hermione con cierto desdén – apuesto que volvió a reunirse con Douglas.

\- ¿Qué tanto hablaran esos dos? – se preguntó Harry.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no encontraste nada relevante por la cámara de la muerte? – quiso confirmar Hermione.

\- Nada – afirmo Harry – además de Sirius saliendo del arco con el velo, no había nada sospechoso.

\- Aun no le hayo sentido a que baje al departamento de misterios – comento Ron rascándose la mata de pelo pelirrojo y miro el reloj colgado en la chimenea que marcaba las once de la noche – bueno, será mejor ir a buscar a Hugo a tu casa – le dijo a Harry – sino, me costara un mundo enviarlo a la cama.

\- Creo que se divierte mucho con su tío por allá – le dijo un poco más sonriente – también con Sirius y mi padre.

\- Por lo menos no podrá quejarse que fue poco tiempo – se rio Hermione.

Cuando Ron y Harry estaban dispuesto a irse a la residencia Potter, Hermione noto algo entre los papeles que había sustraído del ministerio. Al reverso de cada pergamino, en la esquina superior izquierda, estaban unos símbolos bastante peculiares: un ojo atravesado por un rayo.

\- Oigan, miren esto – les indico Hermione justo a tiempo a ambos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Ron.

\- No lo sé – le respondió su mujer frunciendo el ceño – no lo había visto nunca.

Harry esforzó un poco la vista ante el pequeño símbolo que se encontraba en el papel. Tenía la impresión de haberlo visto en algún momento.

…..

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Albus había tenido su última clase con el señor Severus. Un trecho de tiempo bastante considerable. Sin embargo, lo tenía sin cuidado. Era más, era la primera vez que se alegraba de no tener que verle la cara a aquel hombre, pues esa misma noche lo había mandado al diablo.

\- Al, tienes que concentrarte en el entrenamiento – le replicaba Rose en los jardines al ver que se avecinaban las pascuas y aun no lo retomaba – olvida lo que paso…

\- ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide? – le pregunto Albus muy enojado – ¡Me insulto de todas las maneras posibles solo porque no respondí como él quería o porque solo quiere desquitarse con alguien! ¡Hasta me lanzo un maleficio!

\- Nadie lo soportaría – comento por lo bajo Michael haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

\- Sin duda – le apoyo Antonie.

\- Arg, ustedes y su estúpido orgullo – le reprocho Rose goleándose la frente con las manos – ¡¿Que no entienden que Albus perdió a la oportunidad de controlar el Atrum?!

Albus no quiso responderle a la chica, ya que ella era la que no comprendía que era cuestión de principios. Está bien, lo echó a perder al restregarle en la cara sus propios problemas al hombre (no se atrevía a contarle ese hecho a sus amigos). Sin embargo, al recordar todas las veces que resulto ser su saco de boxeo en los entrenamientos anteriores y haberlo delatado con su padre no mejoraba sus ánimos para arreglar el asunto, pues bien sabía que ese hombre nunca se disculparía del modo como lo trató.

Fue así hasta el mes de mayo, cuando todos andaban estresados por los exámenes finales. Albus sobre todo. El no haber entrenado lo suficiente en controlar su mente, hizo muchas veces que la magia del Atrum saliera de manera involuntaria en horas de clases. Al principio, le fue beneficioso en transformaciones (claro, tenía que sentarse en el fondo del salón para no ser descubierto) y en encantamientos, recibiendo algunos elogios de los profesores. Hasta le fue divertido cuando le daba al caldero de Blair en el momento que se burlaba de él y se le inflaba la cabeza como un globo al caerle el contenido encima del muchacho cara de rata.

Sin embargo, resulto sumamente peligroso cuando casi le da a Kenta un encantamiento aturdidor después de molestarse por las críticas que este hacia a Rose y a Michael al estar Albus, Antonie, Bruce y el mismo Kenta en la gradas. El muchacho de ojos verdes salió corriendo de ahí sin siquiera mirar atrás, pues no se atrevía. Al imaginarse que pudo haberse caído y golpeado la cabeza, el muchacho tuvo que replantearse la situación si debía seguir con esto.

\- Esto se está saliendo de control – le confeso Albus a Antonie minutos después de haber entrado a la habitación de los chicos.

\- Calma, pensaremos en algo – le recomendó Antonie.

\- No hay nada que pensar – tercio Albus resignado – no quería admitirlo pero Rose tiene razón: debo tragarme mi orgullo y disculparme con él.

\- Volverá a tratarte mal y peor que otras veces – le advirtió Antonie frunciendo el ceño.

\- No tengo opción – le dijo Albus señalando sus manos.

Su amigo tenía mucha razón en que lo trataría peor que las otras veces. Al recordar su voz iracunda y la amenaza, era obvio que no sería "gentil". Pero, como había dicho, no tenía más remedio. Sentía miedo por si llegaba a lastimar a alguien por alguna tontería.

Esa misma noche, se encamino al séptimo piso sin menor problema bajo la capa y entro a la sala especial. Se le revolvió un poco el estómago cuando se hayo en el momento de llamarlo, pues le esperaba el despotrico del hombre y también pondría a prueba su genio.

\- Se… Severus… Severus Snape – dijo Albus con un hilo de voz tomando el collar entre sus dedos sudorosos.

En ese momento, los bordes de oro del collar se pusieron al rojo vivo, llegando a quemar los dedos del muchacho. Se sacudió unos segundos antes de que el haz de luz transportara al hombre de piel centrina. Parecía haber perdido la costumbre del aterrizaje, ya que había perdido el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Albus noto cierta palidez en su rostro y que sostenía un libro que había visto en algún lugar que no recordaba en esos momentos en una mano y en la otra algo que parecía una fotografía.

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – farfullo el señor Severus un poco confundido, mirando hacia todos lados hasta encontrar al muchacho – ¡Te advertí que no volvieras a llamarme, Potter!

\- Perdone que no le haga caso, señor – le respondió Albus en el tono más cordial posible e intentando controlar sus nervios – pero me urgía hablar con usted…

\- ¿Sobre qué? – le pregunto el hombre con brusquedad y un profundo odio.

\- El Atrum – se sinceró el muchacho de ojos verdes – la magia del Atrum está fuera de control.

\- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en ello? – pregunto el señor Severus en un tono bastante desagradable.

\- Necesito que me vuelva a entrenar mi mente, señor – le pidió Albus, agachando la cabeza – por favor.

En ese momento, el señor Severus soltó su lado aún más venenoso, pues solo se dedicó a decir con tal desdén que llegaba a enfurecer a Albus:

\- ¿Qué te vuelva a entrenar? ¿Es en serio? ¿Quieres que vuelva a perder el tiempo contigo? Óyeme bien lo que te voy a decir, muchacho malcriado: NI AUNQUE ESE GUARDIAN DE SEGUNDA VENGA AMENAZARME A PEDIDIO TUYO, NO TE VOLVERE A ENSEÑAR.

\- Por favor – le volvió a suplicar Albus aun con la cabeza abajo, resultándole muy humillante lo que estaba haciendo.

Aunque Albus no levantara la cabeza, sabía que ese hombre lo miraba y lo quería matar con ella.

\- Por favor – reitero sus suplicas el muchacho.

\- Ya oíste mi respuesta – le dijo el señor Severus sin ninguna pizca compasión contra él – así que ahórrate ese numerito que montas…

\- ¡Comprenda, por favor! – le rogo Albus ahora mirándolo a los ojos negros – ¡Podría lastimar alguien en el proceso si no controlo el poder del Atrum! ¡Casi provoco un accidente!

\- ¿Ahora eres consciente de ello? ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para eso? – le reprocho el señor Severus con frialdad – lo único que hiciste la clase anterior fue ser un holgazán.

\- Me cuesta un poco, es todo… – se excusó Albus.

\- No – tercio el señor Severus sin menor rodeo – si en verdad te costara no hubieras aprendido tan rápido Legeremancia y Oclumancia. Tu problema es que estar fuera de tu zona de confort te es complicado, lo cual conlleva al miedo…

\- ¡No es eso! – le interrumpió Albus con una voz más potente que el hombre y negando con la cabeza – ¡Y lamento haberle dicho todo aquello! ¿Ok? ¡No debí meterme! Solo… solo vuelva aceptarme como alumno…

\- No basta con eso – inquirió el señor Severus en un tono gélido, para la sorpresa de Albus – ¿No te has dado cuenta de qué tamaño es tu voluntad? ¿Te has molestado, siquiera, de analizar todas las veces que fallaste?

Albus guardo silencio, pues era la primera vez en cuatro meses que se detenía un segundo a pensarlo. Todas las veces en que había intentado no ser poseído, el señor Severus había ganado ya que era lo bastante grande para hundirlo con un solo dedo…fue cuando cayó en cuenta de su error…

\- Lo que veía en ese lago era mi voluntad y la suya – susurro Albus para sí.

\- Al menos eres más perceptivo que tu padre – le dijo el señor Severus alzando una ceja – ahora, regrésame.

\- ¡Espere! – exclamo Albus – ¿Cómo puedo arreglarlo?

\- Eso depende de ti – se limitó a contestarle el hombre – regrésame.

Esto era el colmo, pensó Albus bastante molesto. Aunque se había disculpado, suplicado y humillado ante ese hombre, no cambiaría de parecer. Se contuvo de despotricarle unas cuantas verdades y tomo el collar que tenía colgado en su cuello. No quería regresarlo. Si no hacía que algo, quedaría en un punto muerto. Miro por un momento al hombre, quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos y sujetaba aun ese libro titulado "El Perfume"… entonces, recordó que lo había visto muchas veces el año pasado, en las manos de Antonie.

\- ¿Qué esperas, Potter? – le bramo el señor Severus.

\- De acuerdo – comenzó a hablar Albus, con un plan entre manos – entonces, hagamos un "Quid pro quo".

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto el señor Severus un poco molesto y extrañado.

\- Significa que yo le daré información… – empezó a explicarle el chico.

\- Sé que significa, Potter – le interrumpió el hombre – pero no tienes nada de información que me interese…

\- ¿Seguro? – pregunto Albus con aires altivos – ¿Ni siquiera información sobre Antonie?

Fue cuando el señor Severus, por primera vez, se quedó tan mudo como Albus se había quedado muchas veces. Sin embargo, no tenía que dejar que la atención del hombre se desviara, pues continúo el muchacho diciendo:

\- Supongo que mi padre le habrá contado que somos amigos.

\- ¿Y qué tan verídico es eso? – pregunto receloso el señor Severus.

\- Tan verídico como el hecho que estuvo hurgando en su habitación – le respondió Albus y vio que el hombre estaba a punto de insultarlo por lo iracundo que estaba mientras le aparecía manchas rojas por su rostro, por lo que añadió – ese libro lo leyó un millar de veces el año pasado. Hasta me lo presto en época de exámenes para distraerme un poco. Y es muggle. Además, tenga en cuenta que no le gusta que husmeen en sus cosas. No querrá que se entere de ello, ¿o sí?

El señor Severus comenzó a temblar de rabia mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

\- Bueno, digamos que es su día de suerte. No soy un chismoso y puedo darle información sobre lo que quiera saber de Antonie sin necesidad de que siga tomando sus cosas sin su permiso – continuo Albus con cierta parsimonia para ver la reacción de su maestro – a cambio de ciertas condiciones que impondré y una que otra pregunta que hare. ¿Ve lo sencillo que es? ¡Y ambos salimos ganando!

\- ¿Cuáles condiciones? – pregunto el señor Severus con brusquedad.

\- Primero, que me vuelva a enseñar. No me importa si son las mismas condiciones iniciales planteadas por usted, solo me interesa aprender todo lo relacionado a las ramas de la mente; – le contesto Albus – segundo, que me trate mejor. No quiero volver a ser su saco de boxeo solo porque se peleó con aquel hombre de hace unos meses o porque no sabe controlarse; – el chico noto que fue la condición que menos le gusto por como apretaba el puño – tercero, no volverá a ser el chivo expiatorio de mi padre; y cuarta, cualquier pregunta que haga en esta habitación, no saldrá de aquí. Nadie debe enterarse, mucho menos mi padre.

\- ¿No crees que él mismo sospechara? – pregunto el señor Severus en un tono de cierto desdén.

\- Solo dígale que como estoy avanzado en mi entrenamiento y eso será todo – le contesto Albus con aires despreocupados – entonces, ¿hacemos el "Quid pro quo"?

El señor Severus estuvo su largo minuto pensándolo, aun con el ceño fruncido, apretando tanto el puño que pensó que haría daño ambos objetos que sostenía y con aquellas manchas rojas. Por unos segundos, Albus pensó que su orgullo seria aún más grande y lo mandaría a la mierda por como el ojo derecho le temblaba entre esa cortina de pelo negro. Sin embargo, este solo se limitó a musitar:

\- Hecho.

..…

Douglas se había escabullido de noche por los pasillos del ministerio, con el corazón en la garganta. La fisgona que tenía por primera ministra había comenzado a sospechar… a grandes zancadas fue directo a la cámara de la muerte y se dispuso a bajar las gradas. Se aseguró de que nadie lo siguiera antes de cerrar la puerta tras su persona y fue directo donde su preciado secreto.

Solo pudo respirar tranquilo cuando vio que continuaba en su lugar, sin levantar sospechas. Petrov había sido un genio al asegurarle que estaría muy bien oculto. Como había dicho el inefable: "la gente no se da cuenta de lo que tiene al frente". Suspiro aliviado y pudo corroborar que los planes aún seguían en pie. Solo unos meses más y ya no tendría que soportar al imbécil de Potter con su inepta jefa.

…..

Era la veinteava vez que Harry pisaba el bosque de Wistman aquella mañana del 13 de junio del 2019 en compañía de Ron, su padre, el profesor Lupin, Ojoloco, Sirius, Fred y Snape, donde este último era el guía. Ron y él habían invocado el casco burbuja con anterioridad, ya que en su primera excursión por el bosque casi se asfixian por el gas venenoso que se encontraba en las cercanías del pueblo y Harry pensaba que Antioch tenía algo que ver en ello, ya que, en pocos meses, el bosque había caído en decadencia. Su vegetación había muerto al igual que su fauna, ya que solo quedaban los restos en descomposición de algunas aves. Su intuición le decía que el maniaco no quería intrusos por ahí.

Miro al grupo que lo acompañaba. Aunque había pasado casi cuatro meses, le era muy extraño estar con su padrino y padre juntos. Mas cuando se veían más jóvenes que el mismo Harry. Más raro era mirar a Ojoloco. El hombre con cicatriz en forma de rayo lo recordaba como un anciano con múltiples cicatrices, pata de palo y su ojo mágico dando giros sin parar. Ahora lo veía como un hombre de pelo castaño, fuerte tanto en cuerpo como semblante y sus miembros faltantes los había recuperado. Hasta el profesor Lupin admitió que no lo reconoció cuando se reunió con él y Tonks en el cementerio general de Londres.

En cuanto llegaron a los límites del bosque, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que el bosque estaba demasiado tranquilo para su gusto. Sin embargo, el único lugar faltante que les tocaba revisar por allí era Baskerville. No tenían alternativa aunque su instinto le advertía que debía salir corriendo de aquel sitio.

\- Estamos cerca del pueblo de Baskerville – informo Snape en un tono gélido al terminar de observar los alrededores – en el lado oeste.

\- ¿No sienten que algo anda mal aquí? – pregunto Ron mirando cautelosamente a sus espaldas – hay demasiado silencio.

\- Todos murieron en el ataque masivo y el aire está cargado de veneno – le dijo Snape con cierto desde y frunciendo un poco el ceño – ¿Qué esperabas, Weasley?

\- Bien, ahora nos dividiremos en dos grupos – interrumpió Harry antes de Ron le contestara enojado a Snape – revisaremos Baskerville con cuidado y nos reuniremos en el cementerio general que esta al este del pueblo. Fred, Sirius, James y Remus revisaran el centro; yo, Ron, Snape y Ojoloco revisaremos lo que es el sector periférico. Cualquiera que esté en dificultades, lancen la alarma – e indico unas capsulas que les paso al otro grupo – solo golpéenlas contra el suelo y sonara una sirena.

\- ¿Dónde sacaste esto? – pregunto Fred curioso ante el objeto.

\- Cortesía de Percy – le explico Ron a su hermano, quien lo miraba anonadado – él es quien ayuda a George con el inventario de la tienda de bromas. Solo le dije que Hugo quería probar algunos.

\- Revisen todo lo que sea necesario – continúo Harry – casas, clínicas, hospitales, escuelas, iglesia, tiendas, callejones, lo que sea. Es probable que se haya ocultado por aquí para evitar morir de hambre en estos meses.

En cuatro meses, se habían dedicado en registrar el bosque sin mucho éxito. No había señales de la chica, demostrándole que Fausto también podía equivocarse. Era más probable que hubiese regresado al pueblo para resguardarse del frio y alimentarse con lo que hallara en las tiendas de comestible abandonadas. Si es que aún sigue viva, se le cruzo por la mente preocupada de Harry. Entonces, ambos grupos se separaron y comenzaron su búsqueda nuevamente.

El grupo de Harry buscaba en medio de un silencio sepulcral (a diferencia del grupo de su padre y padrino, quienes no paraban de bromear entre ellos), debido a que Ojoloco no era hombre de muchas palabras, Ron aún se sentía un poco perturbado por el ambiente y solo hablaba cuando se decidía que lugar investigar, al igual que Harry; sin embargo, el más callado era Snape y Harry no necesitaba saber el motivo. En algún momento, tendrían que ver la casa de la señora Smith y lugar donde, por un tiempo, vivió. Hubiera preferido mandarlo con el grupo de su padre pero sabía que sería un desastre. La relación entre ellos seguía igual como cuando los vio en el recuerdo de su antiguo profesor y resultaba peor si su madre no estaba presente para controlar a James.

Debían registrar a la antigua, ya que los hechizos comunes para revelar la presencia humana no funcionaban. Además, ninguno tenía tanta magia para invocar a alguien que estuviese a más de un kilómetro a la redonda. Era obvio que había magia de por medio interfiriendo la suya.

\- Nos observan – declaro Ojoloco después de revisar la quinta casa con una voz profunda y lúgubre.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto Harry, receloso.

\- Un noventa por ciento seguro – le confirmo Ojoloco posando sus ojos cada cinco segundos casas lejanas y sus alrededores – es la misma sensación que tuve cuando esos Mortífagos desgraciados me vigilaba en mi propia casa.

\- Sabía que algo andaba mal – farfullo Ron.

\- ¿Podría ser ella? – pregunto Harry.

\- No lo creo – hablo Snape en un tono sombrío – hay más de un observador…

Los cuatro se quedaron quietos por unos momentos, intentando buscar con la mirada en los alrededores. Harry y Ron habían puesto la mano en el bolsillo, empuñando la varita por si alguien tenía la ocurrencia de atacarlos. Sin embargo, el tenso silencio siguió prolongándose. Nadie se atrevía a moverse hasta que Ojoloco murmuro:

\- Se aleja.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Ron sin bajar la guardia a su alrededor – ¿Lo seguimos?

\- No – le respondió Harry con el ceño fruncido entre susurros – no sabemos que intenciones tiene. Es más prudente seguir con nuestra búsqueda. Pero, si se atreve a atacarnos, ya saben qué hacer – y desenfundo su varita, aferrándose a ella.

Moody y Ron asintieron mientras Snape continuo observando a los alrededores. Los cuatro siguieron su camino atentos a cualquier movimiento. Fueron de casa en casa, sin mucho éxito. De ellas solo quedaban alimentos pudriéndose en un refrigerador descompuesto, unas cuantas latas vacías y la sangre de ese día tiñendo las paredes.

Aunque hubiese pasado más de siete meses, la sangre parecía fresca, lo cual a Harry no le hallaba mucho sentido. Paso unos de sus dedos encima de la sangre para solo verificar y se sentía tan liquida como si recién se hubiese salpicado. Hasta se sentía tibia. Le dio escalofríos con solo sentir aquel fluido carmesí sobre su dedo y se lo limpio de inmediato con un mantel que estaba en la cocina de una casa pequeña. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquel trágico día.

\- Esta es la casa numero veinte – informo Ron – falta una.

Harry dio un suspiro y miro a su cuñado por unos largos segundos.

\- ¿Es necesario revisarla? – pregunto Ron preocupado.

\- Sí pero, hagas lo que hagas, – le susurro Harry un poco temeroso a Ron, aprovechando que el resto del grupo estaba en la planta alta – no mires directamente a Snape a los ojos.

Ron asintió y salieron de aquella casa en ruinas. Para su sorpresa, Moody y Snape ya se encontraban a fuera, vigilando su entorno. Ninguno cruzo palabra alguna al llegar a la residencia Smith. Harry iba ser el primero en entrar, pero Snape se le adelanto. No volteo a mirarlos ni siquiera cuando ya estaban adentro, registrando cada rincón. Harry comprobó que todo estaba igual como cuando retiraron el cuerpo de la señora Smith: los muebles hechos añicos, las murallas con salpicaduras de sangre en grandes cantidades, al igual que el piso y alfombra.

Harry pasó de largo hacia la cocina, Ron fue a investigar el cuarto del fondo y Ojoloco, el cuarto más cercano a la sala. Snape fue el único que se quedó parado en la sala, aun mirando la nada y tan rígido como una tabla. Harry, Ron y Moody no tardaron mucho en ver que todo estaba en orden en la cabaña y se reunieron en la sala. No había señales de ella. Harry rezaba a que el grupo de su padre, padrino, profesor y difunto cuñado tuviesen mejor suerte.

\- Potter – dijo de repente Snape.

El hombre de cicatriz en forma de rayo se acercó a su antiguo profesor, teniendo cuidado de no mirarlo a los ojos. Quería evitar que viese recuerdos de aquel día. Entonces, observo que Snape se encontraba más pálido que de costumbre y sus ojos estaban clavados en el piso manchado de aquel fluido carmesí, cosa que lo inquieto.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Harry.

\- El piso… míralo… – le susurro Snape.

Harry obedeció a Snape y vio una gota fresca de sangre, resbalándose por el piso de la madera de una manera bastante inusual hasta formar una letra. Una "A" ensangrentada apareció, dejando a ambos helados. Y no fue lo único que ocurrió. Siguieron apareciendo letras, como si alguien escribiera con el dedo, una por una, uniéndose hasta profesar:

 **AYUDA**

 **DUELE**

\- ¡¿Qué carajo…?! – se oyó exclamar a Ron a sus espaldas.

Fue cuando los cuatros, ya reunidos en la sala, alzaron la mirada a las paredes. La sangre se movía por sí sola, solo para repetir una y otra vez aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – murmuro Moody sin despegar sus ojos de aquellas palabras que se repartían por la sala ensangrentada.

\- No lo sé – admitió Harry.

\- Es como si alguien pidiese auxilio – razono Ron – puede que sea ella…

De repente, las palabras se disolvieron en los manchones de antes. Harry se congelo por unos segundos y pensaba a toda velocidad. Lo que decía Ron podía soñar descabellado pero, teniendo en cuenta lo que les había contado Fausto sobre aquel ojo mágico, cabía la posibilidad que Tania supiese que estuvieran ahí. Además, había visto a Ron y a él antes de irse del pueblo en las vacaciones de verano.

\- Está escribiendo algo más – aviso Ojoloco en un tono sombrío.

Harry volvió su atención a las palabras que se formaban pero, esta vez, las palabras eran más grandes que las anteriores. Como si estuviese gritando a todo pulmón:

 **ESTAN CERCA**

\- ¿Quién? – se atrevió a preguntar Snape en un hilo de voz.

\- No creo que te conteste – le dijo Ron entre una risa nerviosa.

Harry pensaba lo mismo hasta que regresaron los manchones sobre la segunda palabra, reemplazándolo por otra palabra que perturbo aún más a Harry.

 **ESTAN AQUI**

Entonces, a lo lejos (y Harry calculaba que era en el centro de la ciudad), se escuchó el estallido de una bomba, seguido de múltiples sirenas. Los cuatro salieron a toda prisa de la casa para solo confirmar lo que ya suponían: algo malo les había pasado al segundo grupo.

….

Antes de que el grupo de Harry revisara la décima casa del sector periférico de Baskerville, en ese momento, James Potter caminaba entre las pequeñas tiendas del pueblo abandonado junto a sus amigos y el joven Fred Weasley. Observo aquel pueblo con cierta curiosidad mezclado con pesar al caer en cuenta como había terminado. Aun se preguntaba cómo, aun después de Voldemort, existía gente que sería capaz de semejante atrocidad. Y lo peor era la sangre derramada por el pavimento y los muros de ladrillos. Daba cuenta que había sido una masacre.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Canuto, mirándolo de reojo.

\- Si, lo estoy – le respondió James tratando de sonar despreocupado ante la mirada inquisidora de su fiel amigo – Me distraje un poco. ¿Qué me decías?

\- Que, al parecer, tu nieto es amiguito del mini Quejicus – le conto Sirius en un tono grave.

\- ¿Estas bromeando? – pregunto Cornamenta alarmado ante la noticia. Casi choca contra un poste por la impresión.

\- Créeme que, si no lo hubiera visto, tampoco me lo tragaría – le dijo Canuto haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

\- ¡Por Merlín! ¡El mundo se ha vuelto loco! – suspiro James en un tono tan dramático que hizo reír a Sirius – pero, ¿Cuál de los dos?

\- Albus – le aclaro su fiel amigo – tiene la misma edad que el hijo de Quejicus. Y había otro chico que era amigo de ambos… parecía ser de Slytherin por como "idolatraba" a Snape.

\- Harry debería decirle que tuviera cuidado con malas compañías – opino James un poco contrariado.

\- Oigan, los tiempos cambian – les dijo Remus a sus espaldas en un tono de total desacuerdo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro de James – además, no deberían juzgar un libro por su portada.

James hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para no entornar los ojos. Por mucho que Quejicus hubiera ayudado en la derrota de Voldemort y hubiera protegido a su hijo en los años que estuvo bajo tres metros de tierra, no cambia el hecho que fuese aún el bicho raro fanático de las artes oscuras que había conocido, además de ser el hombre más desagradable y cizañero del mundo. Si ese amigo de Albus tenía la misma sangre que Snape (aún se preguntaba qué mujer en sus cabales se enredaría con él, bastante asqueado), no esperaba mucho de ese chico.

\- Bien, ¿por dónde comenzamos? – pregunto Fred viendo los locales abandonados.

\- Deberíamos ver en una tienda de comestibles – sugirió Remus – pero no veo ninguna por aquí.

\- Creo que hay una por allá – indicó Sirius a tres cuadras de donde estaban.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – le preguntó James extrañado.

\- Hay un fuerte olor a comida descompuesta en esa dirección – respondió Canuto encogiendo los hombros.

Fred, Remus y James lo miraron impresionados.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Sirius sin entender sus reacciones.

\- Creo que Lunático no es el único que le dieron grandes dones caninos cuando lo revivieron – comento James entre risas.

\- Que se quede entre nosotros mi pequeño don – limito sonreír Sirius.

Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia el lugar indicado por Sirius, llegando a lo que era una calle principal. Era el sitio en donde la sangre abundaba en su pavimento y muros de ladrillo. Hasta James creyó ver lo que era el pedazo de una oreja en un callejón olvidado, haciendo volver sus pensamientos de aquella desgracia e imaginándose a muggles en un día común y corriente, trabajando para ganarse su sustento, niños y niñas corriendo de un lugar a otro en una plaza cercana y otros, saliendo de la escuela al final de la calle principal. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a hablar, pues sentían que la gente inocente de este lugar se merecía un minuto de silencio.

Sirius lo guio hasta lo que era un minimarket. La mayoría de sus grandes ventanales estaba roto, por lo que entraron por uno de ellos. Los cuatro registraron los pasillos de la tienda pero encontraron mucho, hasta que James encontró una conexión entre la bodega y la casa aledaña a esta. Sin menor problema, entraron a lo que era la sala. Los muebles, cuadros con fotografías y las ventanas estaban cubiertos con una gruesa capa de polvo que apenas se les veía la imagen.

\- No creo que alguien haya estado por aquí – comento Fred al ver a simple vista la sala.

\- Aunque es el único lugar que está casi intacto – observo Sirius extrañado – no hay ninguna pizca de sangre aquí y las ventanas no fueron reventadas.

James pensó que su mejor amigo tenía razón. De todos los lugares que había visto, éste era el mejor conservado… En ese momento, tomo una lámpara de porcelana que había en una mesita de estar y la dejo caer para solo verla romperse en miles de pedazos.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto Remus extrañado.

\- Solo observa – dijo James expectante al ver algo que robo su atención.

Los cuatro contemplaron como la lámpara, por si sola, reunía los pedazos de porcelana, volviendo a su estado original en cuestión de segundos y levitando a su lugar.

\- Este lugar esta protegido – sentencio James.

\- Entonces, puede que la chica este aquí – teorizo Fred, mirando escaleras arriba.

\- Es probable – dijo Remus pensativo – de todos modos, vayamos con cuidado. También cabe la posibilidad que sea también una trampa del otro sujeto.

Tomando en cuenta la advertencia de Remus, los cuatro subieron las escaleras. Solo encontraron cuatro habitaciones que rodeaban aquella escalera de caracol.

\- Era su casa – declaró Sirius al ver el rotulo de madera con varios colores con la palabra TANIA en una de las habitaciones.

\- Revisemos las habitaciones – sugirió James – si encuentran algo interesante, avisen.

Cada uno reviso una habitación. Por el lado de James, Remus y Fred, no hallaron muchas pistas. Solo una recamara matrimonial, una habitación de huéspedes y un estudio muy desordenado con libros de medicina y anatomía humana. Pero por el lado de Sirius, encontró algo más digno de ver, según la opinión del mismo Canuto. Los cuatro se reunieron en la habitación de la chica. James pudo imaginar que, en otro tiempo, era muy vistosa y alegre por su dueña.

\- Hay una trampilla por aquí – señalo Sirius el techo de la habitación de la chica.

 _\- ¡Alohomora!_ – exclamo Fred, alzando su mano derecha.

Un leve click se oyó mientras la pequeña puerta del techo se habría de par en par, liberando una escalera plegable. Sirius fue el primero en subir y asomar su cabeza por el ático.

\- ¿Ves algo? – pregunto James.

\- Solo cajas… – contesto Sirius, haciendo una pausa al quedarse rígido y exclamar con la voz ahogada – ¡Gárgolas galopantes!

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Fred al asustarse.

\- Hay dos cuerpos aquí – declaro Sirius al sacar la cabeza de la entrada.

Los cuatro se apresuraron en subir hacia el ático polvoriento y maloliente. James tuvo que taparse la boca y nariz para poder respirar mejor (lo irónico era que no le afectaba el gas venenoso al estar muerto). Se acercaron a los cuerpos que estaban a solo un metro de la entrada, viendo que era cuerpos adultos (para alivio de su alma). Un hombre y una mujer con las carnes ya descompuestas hasta el punto de que se les veía en sus esqueléticas manos los huesos, estaban tendidos sobre el piso polvoriento, como si durmieran en un sueño eterno. Entonces, James noto que en sus ropajes había algo de tierra. Miro a los alrededores pero no pudo encontrar el origen de ello.

\- Creo que… son sus padres… – susurro Remus, al esforzar un poco la vista sobre el cuerpo masculino.

\- Al parecer – le confirmo Canuto con una mezcla de lástima y tristeza – hagamos algo útil y enterrémoslos como se debe.

Aunque su mejor amigo tuviese razón, James no dejaba de pensar que algo no cuadraba. Recordaba que su hijo había mencionado que enterró a todos los muggles del pueblo en el cementerio. A todos, excepto a la chica, quien se encontraba desaparecida.

\- Cornamenta, dame una mano para levantarlo – le pidió Sirius al tomar el cuerpo del hombre por las axilas un poco asqueado por el olor – cielos, apesta…

\- ¡NO SE ATREVAN A MOVERLO!

Los cuatro quedaron petrificados al escuchar la voz iracunda de una chica dentro del ático. James volteo hacia todos lados hasta dar con la sombra de una persona que se encontraba en un rincón. El brillo en sus ojos era siniestro, por no decir que estaba lleno de odio.

\- Canuto, suéltalo – le recomendó James un poco nervioso y sin despegar la vista de aquella sombra.

Con mucho cuidado, Sirius obedeció a su amigo.

\- ¿Eres Tania Miller? – se atrevió a preguntar Remus intentando sonar sereno.

La sombra no contesto. Solo los observaba atentamente.

\- Te hemos estado buscando desde hace mucho – le explicó Remus en un tono más amigable.

\- Muchos me han buscado – le dijo la voz de la chica con un profundo resentimiento – pero ninguno tiene buenas intenciones.

\- No te haremos daño – le aclaro Remus de inmediato – somos amigos de Harry Potter, quien encomienda esta búsqueda.

\- ¿Harry… Potter? – pregunto la sombra intrigada.

\- Es el padre de Albus Potter – añadió Sirius al ver que tenían toda su atención – ¿Recuerdas a Albus? ¿Tu amigo?

\- Albus…

Entonces, la sombra empezó a agitarse y a chillar de dolor. Ese brillo de odio ahora se trasformaba en un grito de auxilio.

\- Albus… ayúdame… – pedía con un hilo de voz la chica mientras se recogía en su rincón – duele… duele… duele…

\- Tranquila – le decía Remus mientras intentaba acercarse a ella – te llevaremos con él…

\- No pueden – le contradijo la muchacha en un tono casi inaudible – no podrán… solo Albus podrá sacarme de ese lugar…

\- ¿Ese lugar? – pregunto James un poco inquieto.

Fue cuando Remus intento sostenerla por el brazo pero, como había dicho la chica, no pudo. Su mano atravesó esa nebulosa sombra, quien se intentó alejar de ellos.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra tu cuerpo real? – pregunto James, frunciendo el ceño totalmente serio.

\- Él sabe dónde reside mi cuerpo – se limitó a responder con brusquedad la chica mientras la sombra se iba desvaneciendo – ahora, deben salir de aquí… ¡Rápido!

\- ¡Espera! – le dijo James.

Pum, crush, puf, se oyó de la planta baja, seguido de ciertos pasos que retumbaban entre la madera.

\- ¡Váyanse ahora! ¡Se dio cuenta de sus presencias! – les grito por última vez.

Los cuatro no se cuestionaron las advertencias de la chica y bajaron a la segunda planta, para solo ver cuerpos putrefactos de seres humanos arrastrándose por las escaleras de caracol e intentando agarrarlos por los tobillos.

\- ¡Inferís! – exclamo Fred.

\- Salgamos de aquí – bramo Remus – _¡Experlliarmus!_

El maleficio de Remus les dio tan fuerte que los empujo hasta el final de las escaleras, abriéndoles pasos al grupo para salir lo más rápido posible de aquella casa. Sin embargo, al salir a la calle, les esperaba una horda de gente que intentaban agarrarlos de los brazos y piernas, exhibiendo sus caras en descomposición de un tono morado verdoso. Hombres, mujeres y niños, con los cuerpos embarrados de tierra se acercaban emitiendo un leve sonido, algo que le helo la sangre James: "Que alguien nos ayude".

\- ¡James! ¡Reacciona! – le sacudió Sirius, tirándolo de la túnica.

Pálido y sudoroso, intento recordar que aquellos cuerpos eran manipulados por magia negra y nada se podía hacer por ellos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar mientras se transformaba en un ciervo con enormes cornamentas los envestía para abrir camino: "perdónenme".

Remus y Sirius también se trasformaron en un enorme hombre lobo y un perro negro, respectivamente, para empujarlos lejos de ellos cuando corrían por las calles atestadas de los Inferís con las garras y el hocico. El joven Fred intentaba lanzarles hechizos aturdidores para que dejaran de seguirlos pero muchos. La magia negra debía ser demasiada fuerte para que algunos volvieran a levantarse y los intentara matar, mordiéndolos en la yugular.

\- ¡Son demasiados! – grito la voz bestial de Remus - ¡Fred, la alarma!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Fred azoto las cápsulas contra el suelo, sonando una potente sirena que casi los deja sordos. Sin embargo, aquel ruido solo agito más a las masas de gente muerta, queriendo asesinar a quienes irrumpían el pueblo fantasma. James no podía moverse por la cantidad de cuerpos que tenía encima de su lomo, al igual que Sirius (aunque este los mordía hasta sacarle un pedazo de carne). Remus intentaba que no se acercaran más de lo debido, al igual que Fred empujándolos a patadas. Estaban acorralados.

Entonces, James vio como Canuto, desesperado, aulló tan fuerte que hizo volar a la horda de Inferís unos cien metros, aplasto a los demás que tenía encima al golpearlos contra las paredes de un negocio y siguió aullando, furioso.

Yo no me quedare atrás, pensó James al agitarse como pudo para quitarse de encima a esos engendros. Entonces, al querer golpearlos contra la pared, como lo había hecho Sirius, el gran ciervo dio tumbo lo bastante grande para agrietar la pared y hacer temblar el suelo. Los malditos estaban cediendo. Lo intento una vez más y las grietas se volvieron aún más gigantescas. La edificación se estaba viniendo abajo.

\- ¡Corran! – alerto Remus, empujando a los Inferís.

Los cuatro se hicieron a un lado del edificio que, en cuestión de segundos, se derrumbó sobre la horda de cadáveres ambulantes. Antes de que más de sus amigos volvieran, Remus tomo a Fred por detrás de la túnica y les exclamo:

\- ¡Al cementerio!

El perro negro, el ciervo de grandes cornamentas y el hombre lobo de pelaje castaño corrieron lo más lejos que pudieron, encontrándose al otro grupo a la entrada del cementerio. En cuanto se reunieron con ellos, James, Sirius y Remus pudieron respirar más tranquilos, volviendo a su forma humana.

\- ¿Qué demonios les paso? – no pudo evitar soltar Ron al ver todos transformados.

\- Hay Inferís en el centro del pueblo – informo Fred un poco más calmado – hay que irnos de aquí.

\- ¿La encontraron? – pregunto de repente Snape.

\- Una parte de ella – contesto Fred – su magia está latente con sus padres pero su cuerpo está oculto en otro lugar.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Ron al no entenderle nada a su hermano.

De repente, unos gemidos lastimeros de un millar de gente se podían oír a lo lejos, acercándose a toda velocidad. Maldijo por lo bajo James, los habían seguido.

\- ¡Después les explicamos! ¡Ahora hay que huir de aquí! – exclamo Remus impaciente.

Harry no lo dudo y saco el traslador que tenía preparado. Todos tocaron el objeto y salieron del lugar antes que los cadáveres los alcanzaran.

….

A mediados de Junio, Albus pudo respirar más tranquilo. Los resultados de los exámenes no fueron tan desastrosos como él pensó (el muchacho pensó que con las clases con el señor Severus y los entrenamientos del club de duelo, colapsaría). Había mejorado considerablemente en Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Astronomía y Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras con respecto al año pasado. Incluso Pociones había aprobado con un poco más de puntaje (de agradeció a Antonie por salvarle el pellejo).

Sin embargo, Historia de la magia apenas pudo aprobar. No le había dado tiempo estudiar aquella materia y menos ponerle atención al fantasmal profesor, pues en sus clases se encargaba de hacer algo más "útil": despejar su mente e intentar hallar el origen de su voluntad tan pequeña en vano. En todos los ensayos que había realizado con ayuda del señor Severus en aquella desastrosa noche, se había aparecido el pequeño Albus ante el gigante. Era obvio que algo andaba mal tenía en su interior…

No obstante, Albus era optimista y creía que en la última clase antes de las vacaciones de verano sería mucho mejor (una parte de él estaba convencido de que eran los exámenes que lo tenían nervioso). Esa noche antes de partir, se encamino bajo la capa al séptimo piso y entro a la sala especial. No tardo en llamarlo como de costumbre y el hombre no tardo en acudir al llamado.

\- Buenas noches, señor – le saludo amistosamente Albus.

El señor Severus se limitó a hacer solo un gesto con la cabeza para saludar con cierta solemnidad. Alzo su mano derecha e hizo aparecer dos sillas, una enfrente de la otra. Albus ya esperaba que cumpliera parte del Quid pro quo. Debido a los exámenes y la búsqueda exhaustiva de Tania, Albus no tuvo mucho tiempo para llamarlo. Por lo que, desde había hecho el trato, esta sería la primera vez que el hombre tendría oportunidad de saber más cosas de su hijo.

\- Bueno, ¿qué quiere saber? – le pregunto Albus.

\- ¿A cuál casa pertenece mi hijo? – pregunto sin rodeos el hombre, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Albus supuso que usaría Legeremancia para saber si decía la verdad, lo cual encontraba muy tonto de su parte.

\- Griffindor – le contesto con aires despreocupados el muchacho mientras veía a su maestro haciendo la mueca de apretar los labios y fruncir un poco más el entrecejo. Albus había visto ese gesto en Antonie cuando le desagradaba una noticia.

\- ¿Cómo le va en los estudio? – continuo con las preguntas el hombre en su expresión insoldable.

\- Bastante bien – le respondió Albus encogiendo los hombros – empato con Rose en el primer lugar otra vez en los exámenes – aquella noticia relajo un poco al hombre.

\- ¿Juega en el equipo de Quidditch? – pregunto el señor Severus, alzando un poco las cejas cuando Albus se le escapo una risita – ¿Qué?

\- Lo siento, pero bajo ningún concepto se montara a alguna escoba – le dijo Albus un poco divertido – de los de nuestra clase, nosotros dos somos un cero a la izquierda a lo que respecta del Quidditch.

\- ¿Ha tenido problemas en el colegio alguna vez? – pregunto el hombre con una mirada perspicaz.

\- Algunos – se limitó a decir Albus, rascándose la nuca.

\- Se mas especifico, Potter – le exigió su maestro en una actitud bastante severa – si me mientes, no te daré tu clase.

\- Está bien – farfullo Albus. Esta parte no se lo esperaba – digamos que, al comienzo de primer año, tuvo problemas con algunos compañeros de clase.

\- ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar el señor Severus.

\- Diversos motivos – le relato Albus – los de Slytherin se burlaban de él por ser hijo de muggle y no era muy amigable con los demás. Supongo que aquello que le paso en el pueblo…

Había hablado demás. El señor Severus lo quedo viendo de reojo mientras Albus aún no hallaba el modo de arreglar aquello.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso en el pueblo? – pregunto su maestro – contesta, Potter.

Albus no tuvo más remedio que contarle toda la historia que le había relatado Tania aquel verano en el pueblo de Baskerville. Se sintió muy mal al ver la cara del señor Severus, pues, además de indignación contra los malhechores que acosaban a su hijo, vio algo de tristeza reflejado en su rostro.

\- Pero ahora es más afable con la gente – apresuro a decir Albus – y no ha vuelto a meterse en problemas. En serio, se lo juro.

El señor Severus se tomó su tiempo para analizar un poco la información dada por Albus mientras lo miraba de reojo.

\- En fin – dijo Albus para romper el silencio – creo ahora es mi turno de hacer algunas preguntas – y carraspeo un poco para aclarar su voz – esa voluntad a la que se refiere, ¿Cómo puedo hacerla tan grande como la de usted?

\- Pregunta errónea, Potter – le reprocho el señor Severus – la cuestión no es cómo sino si quieres que sea tan colosal ante cualquier otra. Tu falta de convicción es tu problema.

\- ¿Convicción? – pregunto Albus sin entender mucho.

\- No crees lo suficiente en ti mismo – aclaro su maestro – dudas de tus acciones y eso hace que seas del tamaño de una hormiga.

Albus pensó en la respuesta del señor Severus por unos segundos, pues algo no le hallaba sentido.

\- ¿Por qué dudaría de mi propia protección? – pregunto Albus – debiera tener los mismos resultados que en la oclumancia, estaba dispuesto a protegerme…

\- Otra equivocación, Potter – le recalco el hombre – la oclumancia implica vaciar tu mente de toda emoción para tener equilibrio mental, por lo que es más fácil obtener aquel equilibrio. En cambio, en la protección ante la manipulación de mentes no es necesario hacerlo y aumenta la dificultad de tener ciertas confusiones en tu mente, dejando al descubierto lo que eres en verdad.

O sea, un bicho, pensó Albus con cierto hastío.

\- Según usted, ¿Qué debo hacer? – le pregunto Albus intentando no sonar impaciente.

\- Vuelvo a repetirte que eso depende de ti, Potter – le contesto el señor Severus frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lo sé, señor – le aclaro Albus – pero me encuentro en un punto muerto. He intentado mil veces hallar el problema sin mucho éxito y me siento desorientado en ese sentido.

\- ¿Has intentado con tus propios grandes temores? – pregunto el señor Severus en un tono monótono – Albus se quedó callado, pues no se le había ocurrido y el hombre lo noto – Conocerse a sí mismo, Potter, es la base de toda defensa de cualquier ámbito. Incluyendo la básica.

\- Y cuando los encuentre, ¿Qué hago con ellos? – volvió a preguntar Albus un poco inquieto.

\- Enfréntalos – le respondió su maestro, como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo – solo enfrentarlos cara a cara, dispersara cualquier duda en tu interior.

Albus quedo mirando el piso, aun pensando en su gran temor que lo invadía durante meses: no volver a ver a Tania y que Antioch lograra su objetivo de hundir todo el mundo en el abismo.

\- Sospecho que uno de ellos tiene que ver con la hija de los Miller – inquirió el señor Severus ante una mirada sorprendida de Albus – en ese caso, vamos a poner a prueba tu valor, muchacho.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – se atrevió a preguntar Albus un poco temeroso.

\- Hace una semana se encontró pistas de ella – le informo el hombre en un tono bastante serio – la magia de ese ojo hizo posible que se contactara con nosotros a través de una sombra ambulante. Nos dijo que solo tú puedes liberar su cuerpo de su escondite y que sabes la localización exacta.

\- Cerca del sendero a las ruinas – dijo Albus aun digiriendo la noticia – pero, usted vio ese lugar con mi padre y no encontraron nada.

\- Si algo tienen en común ustedes dos, Potter, es que su magia es igual de rara y antigua que el objeto que portas en tu cuerpo – le explico su maestro – Supongo que la magia que lleva con ella se activara en cuanto te encuentres cerca de la chica.

\- Entonces, iré por ella – le dijo Albus sin titubear.

\- No es tan simple, Potter – le replico el señor Severus cruzándose de brazos – el bosque se convirtió en un lugar muy peligroso. Los Inferís abundan más que los bogarts en una casa abandonada, sin mencionar el aire venenoso y la constante vigilancia de ese sujeto. Y, considerando que aún no sabes cómo defenderte de las posesiones de ese tal Antioch, no es recomendable que vayas.

Así que Antioch si estaba aún por los alrededores. Albus empuño tan fuerte la mano que creyó que le sangraría. Una parte de su cerebro le decía que era muy arriesgado pero su corazón decía lo contrario… No le volvería a fallar…

\- Iré de todos modos – declaro Albus aún más decidido.

….

\- Si estás pensando que dejare que mi hijo vaya a la boca del lobo, estas muy equivocado – le espeto Harry a Snape.

Era de madrugada en la residencia Potter y todos estaban dentro del estudio, discutiendo la forma más sensata de poder rescatar a Tania Miller (James, Lily, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Fred, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Moody, Snape y el mismo Harry). Sin embargo, se estaban agotando las opciones y Snape había llegado esa noche con la descabellada idea de que Albus debía ir en la siguiente búsqueda.

\- Le plante la situación – le siguió diciendo Snape con aquella expresión insondable – él sabe a lo que se arriesga…

\- ¡Solo tiene doce años! – le replico Harry enfadado – ¡No esta dimensionando el riesgo!

\- Ni tú lo hiciste cuando te escabulliste por el castillo a enfrentar a un basilisco solo – le contradijo Snape con cierto desdén y luego agrego en un tono serio – es la única forma de sacarla de ahí, Potter. Y lo sabes.

Harry se negaba a entender las razones de Snape. Busco apoyo de alguno de sus amigos o algunos de los revividos por los poderes de Fausto pero, por alguna razón, se mantenían callados y no se atrevían a mirarlo. Su mujer, quien se encontraba a su lado, estaba tan rígida e intentaba mantener su compostura.

\- Odio tener que decir esto – comenzó a hablar Sirius con una voz especialmente ronca – pero Quejicus tiene razón, Harry. No hay otro modo.

\- ¡Debe haberlo! – exclamo Harry – si llevamos a Albus ahí, ese sujeto intentara llevárselo nuevamente.

\- Es una apuesta muy arriesgada – declaro Hermione.

\- Demasiado – le apoyo Ron.

\- Sin embargo, ella ya nos dijo como sacarla – les recordó Remus.

\- ¿Están seguros que fue ella quien los contactó? – pregunto receloso Moody.

Remus, James, Sirius y Fred quedaron pensativos un momento, pues Harry sabía que solo una sombra era quien les hablo. Cabía la posibilidad de que fuese una trampa del mismo Antioch y el mismo Harry no se atrevería a comprobarlo.

\- Reacciono mal cuando Sirius intento mover el cuerpo del padre – relato James en forma reflexiva – pensó que estábamos relacionado con ese sujeto que la persigue.

\- Y si hubiera sido una trampa – continuo Fred muy serio – no nos hubiera advertido de que una horda de cadáveres andante nos quería matar.

\- Era ella – señalo Snape un poco impaciente sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Harry.

Harry se veía acorralado y vio que su batalla estuvo perdida cuando su madre se acercó a él, tocándole el hombro y le dijo para tranquilizarlo:

\- No estará solo. Lo acompañaremos y lo protegeremos cueste lo que cueste.

….

Llegando a la plataforma 9 ¾ del expreso de Hogwarts y al reunirse con sus padres, Albus pudo notar que estaban especialmente tensos. Hasta James se contuvo de no hacerle bromas a Antonie en el auto para no terminar castigado y Antonie solo podía lanzarle una que otra mirada preocupante a su amigo. El silencio en el auto se mantuvo todo el camino en ese día especialmente gris.

Al llegar a casa, Albus fue el primero en salir para abrir la puerta a sus padres cuando llevaran los baúles. De repente, una bola de pelos negro enorme se abalanzo sobre él. Dio unos ladridos de alegría y baboseo la cara (sus cristales se empañaron a tal nivel de saliva que apenas podía ver). Al levantarse con ayuda de Antonie y limpiarse los lentes, el muchacho de ojos verdes vio que era un perro negro tan grande como un gran Danés.

\- No sabía que teníamos nueva mascota – comento James un tanto divertido – ¿Es el nuevo regalo de Lily?

\- No – le contesto a secas su padre y luego, se dirigió al perro – Sirius, hazme el favor de entrar a la casa.

James miro anonadado como el perro se avergonzó un poco y se devolvió a la casa obedientemente. En cambio, Albus y Antonie se miraron muy extrañados. ¿Le llamo Sirius a ese perro?

\- Ustedes también entren – les ordeno su padre – y espérenme en el estudio. Tengo que hablar un tema muy serio con ustedes. Sobre todo, con Al.

No se atrevieron a contradecirlo. Los tres chicos dejaron a los dos adultos ocuparse del equipaje y se dirigieron al estudio personal del cabecilla de la familia. De camino, los escolto aquel perro negro hasta la puerta, quien no dejaba de olfatear a Albus y de lanzar una mirada de desconfianza a Antonie.

\- No sé si lo dejara entrar – comento Antonie con una mirada dubitativa hacia el animal.

\- Lo siento, amigo – le dijo James al perro – pero deberás esperar aquí.

El animal hizo caso omiso a James, pues, en cuanto abrieron la puerta, entro dándole un coletazo a Antonie. Los tres chicos se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos. Había siete personas más. Entre ellas, el señor Severus y el señor Remus. Todos miraban con curiosidad a los recién llegados. James se asustó al ver a un sujeto bastante parecido a su padre, al igual que Antonie y Albus.

\- ¿De qué se trata esto? – no pudo evitar preguntar el hermano mayor de Albus y miro al sujeto de pelo alborotado – ¿Quién eres?

\- James Potter – le respondió el hombre encogiendo los hombros.

\- Y creí que yo era el bromista de la casa – se mofo James – dije tu nombre real, bobo.

\- Y lo es – le confirmo el hombre de pelo alborotado, ofendido – digamos que soy tu abuelo.

\- ¿De dónde sacaron a este loco? – les pregunto James a su hermano y a Antonie entre burlas.

Albus y Antonie se quedaron mudos, ya que recordaron la lista de nombre que dio el padre de Albus el día que tuvo aquella visión de Tania. Entre ellas, estaba el nombre de sus abuelos. Albus recorrió con la mirada a todos los presentes. Había dos mujeres especialmente jóvenes. Una de ellas era pelirroja y de ojos verdes como los suyos. Unos ojos que lo miraban con especial ternura.

\- Emm… James, creo que dicen la verdad – le dijo Albus.

\- Al, sabes que los únicos abuelos vivos que tenemos son la abuela Molly y el abuelo Arthur. Además, ni aspecto de anciano tiene – le dijo James mirando de reojo al extraño.

\- Creo que es mejor que Harry les explique, James – le recomendó Remus, al ver que el hombre de cabello rebelde intentaría refutar de que era quien decía ser.

\- Explicar, ¿Qué? – pregunto James impaciente.

El menor de los Potter se sintió avergonzado por la actitud de su hermano e iba a disculparse por él cuando Antonie pregunto:

\- ¿Dónde está el hombre con cola de caballo?

\- Ahí está – le respondió el señor Remus, apuntando al perro negro echado en el piso, que solo levanto la cabeza para mirar con enfado a Antonie.

\- Es… ¿es animago? – pregunto sumamente sorprendido Antonie – he leído que se requiere mucha magia para poder transformarse sin problema en un animal. ¿De verdad es él?

Entonces, el perro se puso en pie y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. Las patas cambiaban a manos y pies; el hocico empezó a achatarse; y el pelaje empezó a retroceder hasta dejar ver a un hombre de largo cabello recogido de ojos grises y una túnica color plateada.

\- Tengo nombre, mini Quejicus – le espeto el hombre con brusquedad – y es Sirius Black.

Albus ya veía que el señor Severus iba a despotricar contra el hombre llamado Sirius, pero Antonie le dijo en tono desafiante:

\- Lo mismo digo. Si quiere que lo llame por su nombre, llámeme por mío. ¿O prefiere que lo llame Lassie?

\- Canuto, déjalo – dijo a tiempo el padre de Albus al entrar al despacho y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Sirius se contuvo de echarle la bronca a Antonie y solo le dedico una mirada furiosa al muchacho de piel centrina. Albus noto que en el señor Severus se dibujó una breve sonrisa en su rostro. Debía estar orgulloso de cómo puso en su lugar a Black, pensó Albus mientras veía a su padre sentarse tras su escritorio con un semblante bastante serio. Hasta un nivel sombrío, según la opinión de Albus.

\- A partir de ahora – comenzó a hablar el señor Potter – ellos estarán viviendo en esta casa – e indico al grupo de personas – y quiero que se mantenga en el mayor de los secretos.

\- Papá, ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto James un tanto inquieto.

Albus se quedó escuchando en silencio cuando su padre le explicaba quiénes eran y cómo habían vuelto a la vida ante la mirada anonadada e inquisitiva de parte de James a su hermano menor.

\- ¿Lily lo sabes? – pregunto de repente James.

\- Hable con ella hace unos meses – se limitó a responder su padre con un semblante insoldable.

\- ¿Tú lo sabias? – le pregunto el chico de ojos cafés a Antonie mientras este segundo desviaba la mirada, sin responder, por lo que indigno aún más James – entonces, ¿soy el último en saber todo esto?

\- Ahora no es el momento, James – le interrumpió el hombre de cicatriz en forma de rayo – lo importante ahora, es que nadie sepa que estas personas residen en esta casa y las consecuencias si alguien llega a saberlo.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? – pregunto James.

\- Si se enteran como llegaron aquí, tendremos a más de un mago persiguiendo a tu hermano – le explico su padre.

James le lanzo otra mirada inquietante a su hermano menor, cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo. Era más, veía hasta un poco de miedo en aquellos ojos cafés.

\- Ahora, Al – el chico de ojos verdes dio un respingo cuando el señor Potter lo menciono – me informaron sobre tus intenciones de ir a buscar a Tania…

\- El señor Severus me explico la situación – apresuro a decir Albus con firmeza, pues presentía que su padre se negaría rotundamente a su participación – he estado entrenándome en lucha y nadie se atreverá a meterse en mi cabeza para sacarme información.

\- Y dan fe de ello – le interrumpió su padre, lanzándole una aguda mirada al maestro de Albus por unos segundos – solo quiero dejar algunas cosas en claro: si digo que te ocultes, te ocultaras. Si te ordeno que te mantengas a raya de las peleas innecesarias, tendrás que hacerlo. Si veo que la situación se vuelve engorrosa y peligra tu integridad tanto física como mental, no tendrás más remedio que obedecer a la retirada. ¿Comprendes?

Albus y su padre mantuvieron el contacto visual por varios segundos, hasta que el muchacho, muy a su pesar y teniendo preparado algo en mente, asintió a secas.

…

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que sol se asomara por su ventana, Albus se despertó sobresaltado. Había tenido ese sueño nuevamente. Él, estando en medio del caos de una sala desconocida mientras sujetos encapuchados peleaban con otras personas con la cara borrosa, tratando de salvar lo más preciado que tenía en ese momento… ¿Había sido solo los nervios por lo que tenía planeado para poder rescatar a Tania? Se froto los ojos y decidió bajar a la cocina. De todas maneras, pronto seria la hora.

Se sorprendió cuando vio que hay había gente despierta y que conversaban en la sala. Su abuela (era raro pensarlo cuando la mujer no aparentaba más de veinte años) hablaba con la otra señorita de cabello corto de color chicle. Ambas mujeres vieron al chico en pijamas y no tardaron en acompañarlo a la cocina.

\- Buenos días – le saludo la mujer de largos cabellos pelirrojos con una radiante sonrisa.

\- Buenos días – le devolvió el saludo un poco más cordial el chico. Se sentía un poco cohibido por como lo observaba con esos ojos verdes esmeraldas – Emm, ¿Son las únicas despiertas?

\- Más o menos – le respondió la mujer de color chicle – Remus aún está en proceso.

\- Tu abuelo James debo despegarlo de la cama para que despierte – agrego su abuela un tanto divertida.

\- ¡Yo también debo ir! – se escuchó la voz de Antonie desde el piso arriba, dándole un respingo a Albus y derramando jugo en la mesa – ¡Es mi amiga!

\- ¡No iras y punto! – sentencio el señor Severus, sobrepasando el tono de voz del muchacho – ¡Es muy peligroso!

Y empezaron de nuevo, pensó Albus al asomarse a los pies de la escalera. La tarde anterior, Antonie se había pasado todo el tiempo intentando convencer de alguna manera al señor Potter. Obviamente, este se negó a petición del señor Severus y su amigo se enfadó con el hombre.

\- ¡¿Con que autoridad me vienes a dar órdenes?! – le grito furioso Antonie.

\- ¡Soy tu padre, muchacho! ¡Quieras o no, te quedarás aquí! – le bramo el señor Severus – ¡Y no me mires de esa manera! ¡¿Crees que iremos a una mera excursión?!

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No soy imbécil! ¡Pero no dejare a mis amigos en pos de ese maniaco! – le espeto Antonie – ¡Y sé muy bien cómo defenderme!...

\- Tienen el mismo carácter – comento por lo bajo la chica de cabello color chicle a espaldas de Albus.

Albus no le negó aquello. Al estar con ellos dos por separado pudo comprobarlo de primera mano y sabía que ninguno de los dos cedería en la discusión. En ese momento, escucho murmurar algo al señor Severus que no entendió bien pero a Antonie lo escucho tan fuerte claro de lo iracundo que estaba:

\- ¡Y A MUCHA HONRA SOY IGUAL A ELLA!

Entonces, se oyó un portazo, seguido de los pasos pesados que iban hacia las escaleras. Albus no tenía que ser adivino para saber quién bajaba y prefirió salir del camino para tener la oportunidad de hacerse el desentendido.

\- ¿Qué fue ese barullo? – le pregunto su abuela a su nieto al entrar a la cocina.

\- Disputas entre padre e hijo – le contesto la mujer de cabello color chicle cuando se acercó a ellos y se dirigió a la abuela Lily – ¿Podrías ir a calmarlo? Si no se tranquiliza antes que salgamos, será un infierno. Y eso que ya me mando al cuerno. Además, eres la única a quien hace caso.

La abuela Lily dio un largo suspiro de resignación y fue a la sala mientras Albus comía algo antes de irse rápidamente a su cuarto.

\- Por cierto, creo no me he presentado – dijo la mujer de cabello extravagante – mi nombre es…

\- Nymphadora Lupin – dijo Remus un tanto sonriente – pero aun prefiere usar su apellido de soltera: Tonks.

Mientras la mujer le daba un beso tierno al hombre, Albus quedo pensando sobre el apellido y mirando al señor Remus.

\- ¿Ustedes son los padres de Teddy? – no evitar preguntar Albus con curiosidad, interrumpiendo el momento feliz.

\- Lo somos – le contesto con una mustia sonrisa el señor Remus – ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Supongo que bien – le respondió Albus encogiendo los hombros – aunque un poco cansado de las jugarretas que hace James en medio del colegio. Lo sé porque cada que me topaba con ellos el cabello lo tenía al rojo vivo – el hombre lo miro con desconcierto al no comprender mucho, por lo que agrego – es mi profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras ahora.

\- Entiendo – le dijo con una sonrisa amarga el señor Remus, mirando a su mujer – bueno, Albus, tu padre me dijo que pronto nos iremos.

\- Lo sé – asintió y miro hacia las afueras de la cocina con cierto temor (aunque no lo admitirá nunca).

\- No pasa nada, por ahora – lo tranquilizo Tonks – tu abuela sabe cómo manejar al "caso especial"…

\- Tu padre nos comentó que estaba dando clases de Oclumancia – interrumpió el señor Remus mirándolo de reojo – ¿Te ha tratado bien?

\- Quid pro quo – se limitó a decir Albus al salir de la cocina, dejando a ambos adultos un poco inquietos por la respuesta.

El muchacho se apresuró a ir a su habitación, intentando concentrarse en su plan. Cerro la puerta, se cambio de ropa y, al abrir la puerta nuevamente, vio a Antonie frente a la puerta. El muchacho de piel centrina entro antes de que pronunciara alguna palabra, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y le susurro:

\- Necesito tu capa, ahora.

\- ¿Planeas escabullirte? – pregunto Albus alarmado.

Albus percibió que aún tenía el rostro un poco contraído por la acalorada discusión de hace unos minutos con su padre.

\- No tengo opción, Al – farfullo Antonie – porque no me quedare aquí con los brazos cruzados si ella sufre.

El chico de ojos verdes lo quedo viendo un poco desconcertado. Sabia como se sentía su amigo, pues le pasaba lo mismo pero si algo le sucedía a Antonie, el señor Severus nunca se lo perdonaría (y mucho menos él mismo). Sin embargo, en aquellos ojos negros solo veía una decisión firmemente tomada y le sería más fácil tener la capa a mano cuando desarrollara su plan.

\- Mantente a mi lado en todo momento – le respondió Albus, sacando el collar – y no olvides el casco burbuja.

….

El bosque se había convertido en un lugar sacado de una historia de terror de Stephen King, pensó Antonie cuando aterrizo con Albus sobre el césped mustio y vio como aquel desolador paisaje que lo cubría el velo de la neblina. Habían llegado al bosque de Baskerville en compañía del abuelo de Albus, el hombre perro, el señor Remus y el viejo. Su amigo fingió sacudirse un poco la tierra de la túnica para agachar un poco la cabeza y le murmuro:

\- ¿Aun sigues aquí?

\- Por supuesto – le respondió entre susurros.

Albus respiró un poco más tranquilo, pues, hasta el momento, no los habían descubierto. Ni siquiera el viejo se había dado cuenta cuando toco el traslador para poder acompañarlos, lo cual lo hacía sentir satisfecho por su triunfadora escapada. Además, nadie se atrevería a meterse a su habitación. Había puesto la música lo bastante fuerte en el estéreo para fingir que quería estar solo un rato.

\- Hay que esperar a los demás – dijo el abuelo de Albus – no olfatean nada extraño, ¿cierto?

El hombre perro y el señor Remus negaron con la cabeza, aun estando alertas a cualquier movimiento. Antonie aún se preguntaba si en realidad ellos percibían los olores igual que los canes y se lo preguntaría en algún momento a su mejor amigo. Pero, por el momento, debía esperar hasta que el grupo faltante apareció: el señor Potter, la abuela de Albus, la mujer llamada Tonks, un hombre de semblante insoldable que lo llamaban Ojoloco y el muchacho de aspecto travieso llamado Fred.

\- No hay nadie en los alrededores – informo el abuelo de Albus.

\- Por ahora – alcanzo a escuchar al viejo con esa característica mirada gélida.

\- Al, guíanos al lugar – le ordeno el señor Potter con la cara muy pálida. Parecía que quería terminar con todo aquello lo más rápido posible.

Albus camino acompañado del hombre perro y su abuelo mientras el resto lo seguía. Antonie tuvo que adelantarse un poco para ser descubierto. Además, conocía el camino como la palma de su mano. Muchas veces se había escabullido al bosque en compañía de Tania desde que tenía siete años hacia las ruinas.

Todos los adultos se mantenían muy atentos a sus alrededores, con un semblante insoldable que llegaba a darle escalofríos al muchacho de piel centrina y sabía que Albus también se sentía así. Se le notaba en la cara. Aquel silencio sepulcral era lo más perturbador en el bosque. Nunca en su corta vida, Antonie había presenciado tanta quietud. Solo la brisa produjo un aullido fantasmal. Digno de "El resplandor", pensó con cierta ironía el muchacho de piel centrina al recordar un fragmento del libro, cuando la familia se hallaba atrapada en la tormenta de nieve dentro del hotel Overlook y el viento soplaba como el diablo. Un preludio antes de la parte en que el padre se volviera loco y casi matara a la esposa e hijo de cuatro años.

Sabía que su cerebro proyectaba memorias para solo jugarles bromas de mal gusto, por lo que se concentró en su objetivo: sacar a Tania de este panorama tan desahuciado. Vio a su amigo que forzaba un poco la vista y exclamo:

\- ¡Es por aquí!

El muchacho de ojos verdes adelanto al hombre perro y su abuelo. Se detuvo en una bifurcación del camino y miraba a todos lados, como si intentara buscar el lugar exacto.

\- Ella miraba hacia allá – afirmo Albus, apuntando al camino de la derecha.

\- ¿Miraba? – pregunto extrañado el hombre perro.

\- La vio desde la perspectiva de la chica – le explico el señor Potter al hombre perro y, luego se dirigió a Albus nuevamente – entonces, ¿está cerca?

\- Puede ser – le contesto su amigo, esforzando la vista hacia el camino solitario y, luego, hacia las ramas de los árboles.

Antonie le dio mucha curiosidad de lo que intentaba ver Albus y se quedó mirando unos segundos la copa de los árboles, recordando que a ella le encantaba escalarlos aunque casi se rompiera una pierna al caer una vez de ellos. Una vez, cuando tenían nueve años, la chica le comento que se sentía a salvo entre las ramas, cosa que lo tomo como broma… pero esto ahora era en serio… se acercó a su amigo para murmurarle sus sospechas pero, antes de que comenzara a dar algún paso, el viejo advirtió:

\- Algo se mueve entre los matorrales.

Y no se equivocaba. Entre las cortinas de la espesa niebla, aparecían cuerpos sin vida andantes, con sus carnes y tripas expuestas. Si bien, fue chocante ver el cadáver caminar entre tambaleos por si solo como en uno de sus juegos de consola, no era la razón que congelo al muchacho de piel centrina. Fue el rostro de aquel hombre. Conocía esa cara. Era Hector Hunter, el padre Hugh. Muchas veces, lo había visto con una mirada de odio que le dedicaba exclusivamente a él cuando se encontraban a la salida de la primaria, con la excusa de que iba a buscar a su hijo. Ahora estaba con los ojos totalmente desorbitados que juraría que se le saldrían de las cuencas y parte de su cabello caído para solo exponer un trozo de su cerebro color verde.

Lo peor, es que no era el único cadáver conocido. El señor Bane, de la tienda de ropa. La señorita Frave, su maestra de francés. Los hermanos Brown, amigos íntimos de Hugh. Jane Williams, el extraño conserje de la escuela. Norman Jacob, el jefe de la policía del pueblo. Harold Kyle, el hombre más adinerado de Baskerville, su hija Charlotte y nieto, el mismo Hugh. Todos ellos y más gente del pueblo caminaban hacia ellos, tambaleándose y con sus ropajes desgarrados y sus extremidades con una posición extraña.

\- Ya saben que hacer, amigos – les aviso el abuelo de Albus.

Entonces, vio como este se transformó en un ciervo de gran cornamenta, como ese tipo se transformó en el perro negro con una mirada fiera y cómo el señor Remus volvió a cambia a un hombre lobo. El viejo alzaba su mano derecha, al igual que Fred, la abuela de Albus, Tonks y Ojoloco. El único que saco la varita fue el señor Potter, quien se mantenía muy cerca de Albus.

\- No te separes de mí, Al – le ordeno el señor Potter.

Cuando los zombis estuvieron a unos cuantos metros de ellos, se abalanzaron sobre los tres grandes animales, sin ningún titubeo al intentar arrancarles un pedazo de carne del cuello. El gran ciervo los aparto con sus cuernos mientras el perro negro los mordía, azotándolos contra el suelo y los enviaba a volar con un profundo aullido (Antonie no se esperaba aquello), en la compañía del hombre lobo que los destrozaba de un zarpazo con sus grandes garras.

Y los demás no se quedaban atrás. Cada uno lanzaba un hechizo protector para que no se atrevieran avanzar hacia su amigo y el señor Potter mientras este último mantenía la varita en alto.

De repente, siente la mano en su hombro y, por primera vez, sintió pánico al tener a solo centímetros de su rostro la cara desfigurada de Hugh. Aunque estaba debajo de la capa que le había prestado Albus, puso percatarse que los ojos ciegos de Hugh lo miraban a él. Un leve quejido salió de sus labios carcomidos con una voz que creyó que nunca más lo atormentaría. No eran insultos. No eran indirectas maliciosas. Era algo peor. El cadáver apenas articulo las palabras pero le entendió perfectamente el muchacho de piel centrina:

\- Ayu… dame… Anto… nie…

 _\- ¡Expulso!_

El hechizo le rozo la oreja y fue de lleno al rostro de Hugh, ahora destrozado y con el cuerpo tendido en el suelo, teniendo pequeñas convulsiones. La capa casi se le sale volando por la fuerza de la maldición pero estuvo a tiempo de sujetarla con fuerza. Ni sabía bien quien lo había lanzado. Se había paralizado del miedo. Mierda. ¡Reacciona, maldita sea!, se decía a sí mismo y vio otros dos muertos vivientes acercarse a su persona. De hecho, se disponían a saltarle encima al señor Potter, quien se encargaba de otros que tenía por delante y no se había dado cuenta de sus presencias. Sin querer ver las caras de los cadáveres, el muchacho alzo su varita que tenía guardado en los pantalones y apunto a ellos cuando intentaban acelerar el paso, pensando "perdónenme por lo que voy hacer".

 _\- ¡Swirl herba!_

El gran torbellino monstruoso hizo acto de presencia acompañado de sus fieles chispas rojas que se asemejaban a lenguas de fuego y se dirigía al grupo de cadáveres. Aquellos cuerpos fueron succionados por el torbellino y se convirtieron en una gran masa de carne asquerosa que se dispersó por toda la zona, manchándole la capa de invisibilidad. Fue lo peor que pudo haberle pasado, ya que el señor Potter se dio cuenta de ello. No tardo en ir hacia el chico de piel centrina y quitarle la capa de encima.

\- ¡Antonie! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! – le vocifero el señor Potter, al mismo tiempo que lo cubría de la amenaza que se avecinaba y lanzaba una maldición a otro grupo de muertos andantes.

\- ¡MUCHACHO IDIOTA! – le grito el viejo, lívido de rabia al notar su presencia – ¡TE ORDENE QUEDARTE EN CASA!

\- ¡Vine a ayudar, maldición! – le grito Antonie de vuelta al cabrón que tenía por padre – ¡Quiero sacar a Tania de aquí tanto como Albus…!

Entonces, al voltear a ver a su amigo, nota que Albus no se encontraba en ningún lado. Acto seguido, busco la capa que le había arrancado el señor Potter pero no la encontró. No tardo en atar cabos cuando el padre de Albus se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su hijo.

…..

Albus sabía muy bien que cuando regresara, se enfrentaría a la ira de dos personas: de su padre, por desobedecerlo, y su mejor amigo, por utilizarlo de aquella manera. Pero si con ello lograba salvar a Tania, valdría la pena. Había aprovechado el momento en que la atención se desvió en Antonie e hizo un intento de usar la magia del Atrum para recuperar su capa. Sorprendentemente, dio resultado. No lo pensó demasiado y se cubrió con ella para dirigirse al verdadero lugar que le había indicado la chica…

Hace varios meses atrás, después de que hubiese tenido aquella visión del día mortífero, el muchacho de ojos verdes había soñado de manera recurrente una vista de las copas de los árboles, lejos de toda maldad pero muy cercano al dolor de su alma. Al principio, Albus cree era un simple sueño mezclado con la desesperación de encontrar a la chica. Pero no lo era y el señor Severus se lo confirmo, pues en los sueños ella no paraba de decirle que era el único que podría salvarla y el único que podía pisar su escondite. _Donde la vida aún se encuentra y el atardecer siempre puede verse. Él no se atreve a venir, pues le trae malos recuerdos._

En esos momentos, miro hacia las copas de los árboles y comenzó a escalarlo como pudo, aferrándose a cada rama existente. Una por una. Le costaba mucho sujetarse pero debía hacer el esfuerzo. Aunque sus brazos eran enclenques y débiles, su voluntad era más grande.

De repente, algo lo toma por los tobillos y lo obliga a bajar. El muchacho volteo a ver quién le impedía hacer su encomienda y se sorprendió ver a su hermano mayor sujetándole los tobillos y con la capa de reemplazo que le había dado su padre a medio cubrir. Parecía molesto. Más bien, furioso.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – le grito Albus empujándolo para soltarse.

\- ¡Eres un asqueroso tramposo! – le bramo James – ¡Te escapas en el momento menos oportuno para hacerte el héroe!

\- Mira quién habla, tú también lo has hecho – le echó en cara Albus con cierto rencor.

En ese momento, James le da un tirón lo bastante fuerte para que soltara el tronco y hacerlo caer al suelo boca abajo. La cara sufrió un gran golpe y tuvo la sensación de que su cerebro se remeció contra su cráneo.

\- Vine porque sabía que harías esto, enano – musito James mirándolo con fiereza – sabía muy bien que estabas ocultando algo en cuanto observe como mirabas a papá con esa tonta expresión de culpa en la oficina.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué no se lo comentaste? – farfullo Albus, escupiendo la tierra de su boca al levantarse. James se quedó callado – ¿O creíste que no te tomaría en serio?

\- Cierra la boca o yo te la cierro – mascullo James empuñando la varita.

\- Escucha, debo hacer esto solo – le dijo Albus aun mirándolo molesto, ignorando la amenaza de su hermano mayor – nadie debe acompañarme. Y eso te incluye a ti.

\- ¿Para llevarte toda la gloria? – pregunto con cierto desdén el muchacho de ojos castaños – ¡Que humilde!

Albus lo quedo viendo, frunciendo el entrecejo y queriendo darle una patada en el trasero. Era increíble que su hermano se comportara de esa manera. El colmo de los colmos.

\- ¡¿Cuál gloria?! – le vocifero Albus – ¡¿Qué puta gloria le ves a esto?! ¡¿Para qué crees que hago esto?! ¡Quizás a ti te gustaría para andar llamando la atención como mono de circo! ¡Mostrando esta mierda! – y golpeo su pecho furioso – ¡A ti solo te interesa hacerte el importante entre la gente! ¡Pero a mí no! ¡Idiota! ¡No me hace gracia abandonar a nuestro padre y a un amigo para salvar Tania!

Por cada palabra que salía de la boca de Albus, a James contraía más y más el rostro. El vómito verbal del hermano menor le había puesto el dedo en la llaga y Albus sabía que se arriesgaba a que James le lanzara un maleficio. Pero no le importaba. Es más, que se atreviera a alzar su varita. Estaría bien preparado.

Sin embargo, los Inferís se lo impidieron. Los malditos cadáveres se abalanzaron contra ellos en el momento en que ambos bajaron la guardia. Unos tres de esos esperpentos agarraron a James de los brazos y otros dos sujetaban por los cabellos a Albus. Mierda. Se estaban multiplicando como gnomos por cada minuto que pasaba. Debía expulsarlos de una vez. Intento poner en práctica la magia del Atrum. Empujo algunos de los Inferís que eran más pequeños que él y alzo sus manos, gritando:

 _\- ¡Ignis Salamandra!_

Un potente aro de fuego quemo a los cadáveres de su alrededor, dejando rastros de miles de salamandras que consumían la carne calcinada. Alzo la mano hacia los otros que mantenían prisionero a su hermano y bramo:

 _\- ¡Expulso!_

Los tres Inferís salieron volando varios metros hacia atrás, dejando desmayado a James. No había controlado bien la magnitud de la magia, pensó Albus cuando corrió hacia el cuerpo de su hermano inconsciente para cargarlo sobre sus hombros. Maldición. Y esas cosas no se darían por vencidas. Estaban llegando más y más a ellos. Si tan solo…

\- ¡Fausto! ¡Ven de una vez y ayúdame! – grito a todo pulmón Albus.

Fue cuando un campo mágica los rodeo a Albus y a James, haciendo que esos cadáveres chocaran contra una pared invisible, apiñándose uno por uno para intentar alcanzar a sus objetivos. Entonces, frente al muchacho de ojos verdes, apareció un Fausto bastante molesto.

\- Un "por favor" y "gracias" no vendría mal de vez en cuando – le sermoneo el guardián al hacer aparecer su báculo.

\- Te los daré cuando nos saques de aquí – le replico Albus – llévanos a la rama más alta y firme que haya aquí.

Haciendo que el campo se extendiera sobre sus pies, flotaron sobre la pila de cadáveres hasta las ramas de un enorme roble. Acomodo a su hermano para que apoyara la espalda en el tronco mientras Fausto lo veía con cierta mirada gélida. Aquella mirada era la que más odiaba Albus.

\- ¿Aún te encuentras débil? – pregunto Albus en un tono cortante.

\- Mi magia aún no está restaurada al cien por ciento – le informo el guardián – pero tengo suficiente para frenar estas cosas y salir de aquí.

\- Entonces, hazme un favor – le comenzó a decir el muchacho, intentando calmarse – llévate a James de aquí y ayuda al grupo de mi padre. Deben estar muy atareados con esos Inferís – Fausto asintió a secas y, antes de que desapareciera, Albus añadió – y dime cómo utilizar las tres reliquias.

Fausto lo miro perturbado cuando termino su petición.

\- Albus, aun no estás listo para usarlas… – le aviso el guardián.

\- Lo sé – interrumpió Albus con brusquedad – pero debo hacer esto solo y, por lo menos, debo usar algunas armas que tengo a mano por cualquier eventualidad.

Fue la primera vez que Fausto lo vio con cierto temor y al collar que tenía en el cuello. Estaba dudando si hacer lo o no pero, al fin se decidió.

\- Solo para emergencias – le aclaro Fausto con una mirada recelosa dirigida a Albus – extrema emergencia. Sino, tu cuerpo no lo soportara.

Albus asintió y puso mucha atención a las posteriores palabras de Fausto.

….

\- ¡No creo seguir soportando esto! – exclamo Tonks haciendo el esfuerzo sobre humano para mantener el encantamiento escudo.

\- ¡Soporta muchacha! – le ordeno Ojoloco, haciendo el mismo esfuerzo.

Los Inferís se habían rodeado a todo el grupo que Harry comandaba hasta el punto de que ninguno podía contraatacar. Sirius, su padre James y Remus se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, cansados y magullados por la cantidad de cadáveres que se le habían tirado encima mientras los demás realizaban el encantamiento escudo. Incluso Antonie hacia el esfuerzo. Pero eran demasiados. Además, su mente se encontraba dividida por la constante preocupación por su hijo. ¿Lo habrían atrapado los secuaces de Antioch o se habría ido por su propio pie?

Entonces, un Inferí empezó a azotarse en el escudo impuesto por los magos. Otro lo imito y uno tras otro comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, haciendo más difícil el trabajo de mantener el encantamiento en pie. Un tambaleo tras otro. Harry estaba llegando a su límite, al igual que muchos de los presentes.

\- ¿Necesitan un poco de ayuda? – pregunto una voz gélida y conocida.

En ese momento, un campo más grande de protección hizo retroceder a los cadáveres andantes, rodeándolos y dándoles un respiro al fin. Entre ellos se miraron para ver quién era el dueño de aquella magia. Y Harry sabía bien de quien era. Miro a sus espaldas y vio al chico de cabello plateado sujetando su fiel báculo. Y no estaba solo.

\- ¡James! – exclamo Harry, yendo rápidamente a ver a su hijo mayor desmayado y se dirigió al guardia – ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? ¿Por qué esta aquí?

\- Tranquilo, está bien – le respondió Fausto en un tono monótono – y no me preguntes el motivo de que este aquí porque no lo sé.

\- ¿Dónde está Albus? – se apresuró a preguntar Antonie.

\- Buscando a la chica – se limitó a contestar Fausto – me pidió decirles que lo disculparan por escaparse de esa manera pero la única forma de hallarla es que este solo. Fue la condición que le dio ella.

\- ¿Condición? – pregunto Harry extrañado.

\- La magia del ojo solo aceptara a su semejante – le explico Fausto – porque la mortal llamada Tania tiene la llave de las puertas del abismo.

\- ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo? – pregunto Antonie un poco desconcertado – ¿Solo por ser una niña del infortunio resulta ser la llave de las puertas del abismo?

Fausto no le respondió. Harry había escuchado ese término antes al ver los videos del hospital psiquiátrico cuando Banner fue internado de niño. _Personas que solo son creadas por los dioses para traer caos, un caos de proporciones inimaginables para este mundo mortal. Sus ojos son ojos de las bestias con apetito insaciable. Sus ojos son las puertas de la locura misma. Sus ojos, aquellos ojos carmesí, son la sangre que se derramara pronto en este mundo mortal y servirá para abrir las puertas del abismo de las almas rotas, condenadas al dolor eterno._ Esas eran palabras exactas desquiciado chiquillo. Ahora le hallaba sentido porque tenía tanta desesperación de encontrar a la chica ese enfermo.

\- Mi hijo, ¿Qué exactamente tiene en su interior? – le pregunto Harry asaltándolo la duda inquietante. Fausto mantuvo el silencio, lo cual hizo enojar a Harry – ¡¿Qué carajo le colocaste a mi hijo?!

\- Vuelvo a repetirte que no fui yo quien lo eligió – le farfullo Fausto.

\- Entonces, dime de una maldita vez que es exactamente ese Atrum – le espeto furioso Harry – ya bastante sospechoso es que no me dijeran que fueses hermano de ese lunático, Peverell – Fausto lo miro con cierto hastío mientras los demás escuchaban atentamente a las palabras de Harry – ¿Acaso te molesta que te llame por tu apellido?

\- Eres molesto – le dijo Fausto con rencor.

\- Disculpa – se atrevió a decir la madre de Harry – pero si ella es la llave y él, la puerta, ¿no es arriesgado que estén juntos?

Fausto se tomó su tiempo antes de contestarle a la mujer mientras todos se miraban entre sí, preocupados de lo que podría pasar.

\- Eso dependerá de ella – respondió al fin, en un tono gélido.

…..

Albus trepaba rama por rama para avanzar con cuidado, pues no quería caer sobre la horda de Inferís que lo seguía lentamente. Además, se encontraba cerca de su destino, pues el último cedro mostraba hacia un campo abierto en donde se divisaba el horizonte. Era el único con el tronco blanquecino y frondoso, distinguido entre todos los demás.

El muchacho hizo un gran esfuerzo por colgarse de una rama lejana pero firme para poder abordar el cedro blanco. A diferencia de los otros árboles, este aún se hallaba con vida. Las hojas verdes lo delataban. Este era su escondite.

En cuanto piso la rama del cedro blanco, sintió que alguien lo observaba. Nadie concreto, sino algo. Un escalofrió le recorrió desde la nuca hasta la medula, debido al cosquilleo persistente al tener la sensación de que ese algo tenía una mirada penetrante. Giro la cabeza varias veces para poder descubrir al vigilante del cedro. Si bien, no había nada, la sensación era persistente.

Para cuando giro una décima vez su cabeza, se encontró cara a cara con una sombra que le brillaban los ojos. Casi se resbala de la gran rama por el susto y el muchacho retrocedió unos centímetros de eso. El mal recuerdo de la sombra reflejada en el espejo cuando fue secuestrado, lo hizo dudar si era algo de fiar.

\- Albus – susurro la sombra con la voz de Tania, con los ojos tan brillantes entre la gran oscuridad que emanaba de su brumoso cuerpo.

\- ¿Tania? – pregunto Albus receloso – ¿Eres realmente Tania Miller?

\- Parte de ella – le susurro la sombra – que se encarga de mantenerla viva.

\- ¿Qué eres? – se atrevió a preguntar Albus.

\- La mensajera que cumple todos los deseos de Tania – le susurro otra vez.

Albus miraba aun con desconfianza a la sombra. Su instinto le decía que eso no era la chica. Pero, si estaba relacionada con ella, alguna información debía saber sobre su paradero.

\- ¿Sabe dónde está ella? – le pregunto el muchacho sin bajar la guardia.

\- Si – siseo la sombra como una serpiente entre sus murmullos – para eso estoy aquí. Te mostrare el lugar.

Fue cuando la sombra apunto al tronco del cedro y, sin esperar a Albus, lo atravesó. Sentía retorcijones en un estómago por los nervios y su instinto le gritaba que no debía seguirla. Sin embargo, era la única pista que tenía después de mucho tiempo. A paso firme, se dirigió al tronco, para solo sorprenderse aún más. Lo había traspasado como una mera cortina y encontraba flotando en un lugar apenas donde tocaba la luz. Diviso a la sombra que flotaba igual que él hacia lo más profundo de aquel espacio que lo separaba de la realidad del bosque.

Entonces, entre la oscuridad, un ruido metálico llego a los oídos de Albus. Sutiles pero, aun así, los escuchaba. El eco de unas cadenas tensándose a sus espaldas, hizo que mirara por el rabillo de los ojos, preguntándose el motivo de que estuvieran aquí. Miles de cadenas se entrelazaban como hilos enredados en aquel sitio. El muchacho aprecio que no tenía ni principio ni fin.

\- Esta por allá – susurro la sombra apuntando.

Albus siguió con los ojos que le indicaba la sombra, dándole un vuelco en un corazón. Aprisionada por los tobillos y las muñecas, se encontraba el cuerpo de Tania Miller. Las cadenas la mantenían suspendida en aquel solitario rincón como un títere. El muchacho no perdió más tiempo y fue hacia ella.

De repente, el tintineo de las cadenas se hizo aún más notorio y furioso. En cuanto estuvo solo a centímetros de Tania, las cadenas le ataron los brazos hasta quedar completamente inmovilizado. La sombra apareció a su lado con los ojos aún más brillantes hasta el punto de parecer faros y una lánguida y deforme sonrisa se dibujaba en ella.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntaba Albus fastidiado – ¿Por qué me atas?

\- Yo no lo hice – le contesto la sombra entre murmullos ásperos – sino el deseo de la chica.

\- ¿Qué deseo? ¿A qué deseo te refieres? – le interrogo el muchacho desesperándose cuando una risita malvada y agrego exigiéndole – ¡Habla de una vez!

\- Su último deseo fue que no existieran más los ojos rojos del infortunio – siseo la sombra – y tú tienes un ojo en tu interior.

La sombra señalo su pecho, aun sonriente. Era evidente que no tenía buenas intenciones con aquel deseo.

\- ¿Y eso que significa? – se atrevió a preguntar Albus desafiante.

\- La sentencia de muerte de ambos – susurro la sombra excitada.

Fue cuando las cadenas se tensaron aún más hasta el punto de la asfixia. Aun así, Albus no le quitaba la vista de encima a esa cosa. La sombra empezó a transformar sus manos en filosas cuchillas que ansiaban su muerte. Esto era realmente una emergencia, pensó el muchacho.

\- Lazo… lazo ancestral – comenzó a decir Albus con un hilo de voz – que ata lo bueno y lo malo; Emerge de la tierra… y el cielo… para escuchar mi llamado; Une lo que fue dividido y proclama… armonía en todo su esplendor; Une lo que fue quebrado y… restaura lo que fue corrompido; ¡Une mente, cuerpo y alma para deshacer el caos!

Entonces, el collar se agito con violencia en su cuello, cegándolo con su luz dorada a la sombra y a él mismo. Noto el muchacho que las cadenas cedieron y era libre de su prisión. A pocos segundos, el collar desapareció y, en su lugar, una majestuosa túnica con capucha lo cubría, sujetándose con un broche de una piedra rojiza y sostenía una guadaña con un filo de metal y otro de madera, cada una en un extremo. Albus no se explicaba cómo diablos podía sostenerla, pues era enorme.

La sombra lo miro con fiereza y se arremetió con agilidad contra el chico con sus largos cuchillos. Albus, intentando quitársela de encima, se protegió a tiempo con la guadaña. Tenía una fuerza bruta impresionante, pensó Albus cuando forcejeaban. Con éxito, pudo hacerla a un lado con una patada. Le sorprendía que pudiera tocarla pero no tenía mucho tiempo de analizar lo que era esa cosa en realidad. Debía liberar a Tania de aquellas cadenas lo más rápido posible y salir de ahí.

De pronto, la sombra lo golpeo en la cabeza en un intento de detenerlo. Se le nublo un poco la vista pero estuvo a tiempo de evitar que las cuchillas atravesaran su cabeza. Albus intento alejarla, le atino en su estómago con la guadaña, con el extremo de metal. Por un momento, temió que existiese algún lazo entre la sombra y Tania (si la dañaba, también dañaría a la chica, se le cruzo por la mente). Sin embargo, no fue así. Solo la sombra se evaporo en aquel espacio que compartían.

Albus no lo pensó dos veces para ir donde aprisionaban a Tania, intentando en vano quitarle las cadenas con las manos desnudas. No había elección, pensó el muchacho, tendré que usar la guadaña. Alzo aquella arma de enormes proporciones y estuvo a punto de cortarla cuando, como el humo, la sombra apareció nuevamente con la sola intención de rodear una de las cadenas en su cuello.

\- ¡Ríndete de una vez! – exclamo la sombra con su voz rasposa – ¡Es el noveno deseo de la chica del infortunio! ¡El deseo final y último que debo cumplir!

\- ¡No… no te creo! – intento gritarle Albus – ¡Ella… no lo querría!

\- No hay necesidad de demostrar la veracidad de mis palabras – le susurro la sombra al oído con malicia al sujetar con fuerza las cadenas que apretaban el cuello de Albus – el deseo ya está hecho. No hay nada que puedas hacer…

\- ¡VETE… AL… CUERNO! – rugió Albus.

Entonces, le dio un cabezazo a la sombra. Tomo su arma le hundió el cuchillo de metal en uno de sus deslumbrantes ojos. El agudo grito bestial de la sombra retumbo en el lugar. Sin embargo, no fue lo único que grito. Tania también lo hizo. Albus se asustó y retiro de inmediato el arma de la sombra.

\- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Tania?! – le bramo Albus aun con las emociones a flor de piel. La sombra no respondió, solo se dedicaba a retorcerse como un gusano, por lo que molesto aún más a Albus – ¡Contesta! ¡¿Por qué diablos grito?!

\- Mi existencia está unida con la suya – susurro la sombra aun cubriéndose el ojo perforado y ante la mirada aterrada de Albus – heriste una parte de su alma – el muchacho se quedó congelado ante tal afirmación y la sombra lo miro con odio – tu resistencia es inútil contra mí. Si no quieres terminar matando por dentro a la chica, mejor entrégate a mí y a sus deseos…

\- ¡Nunca lo hare! – le rugió Albus – ¡Porque lo que dices no tiene sentido! ¡Ella nunca querría morir! ¡Lo sé! ¡Tania siempre estuvo llamándome para que la salvara! ¡Me suplicara que la librara de este infierno!

El silencio reino entre Albus y aquella sombra, pues ambos sabían que era verdad. Si en realidad cumplía los deseos de Tania, esa sombra debía estar al tanto de las verdaderas intenciones de la chica. La sombra se recogió del dolor y le echo un último vistazo rencoroso hacia el muchacho.

\- No podrás deshacerte de mí ni ahora ni nunca – le mascullo la sombra mientras se evaporaba en la oscuridad, emanando cada palabra como un eco profundo – mientras ella exista, yo también existiré.

De pronto, aquel universo en donde yacían los dos chicos entre las cadenas, empezó a tener gravedad nuevamente. Las cadenas enredadas entre si caían al vacío, al igual que ambos cuerpos humanos.

\- ¡Tania! – exclamo Albus al ver que su cuerpo prisionero caía hacia la oscuridad.

Sin pensarlo, se impulsó de las cadenas y fue en su ayuda. Preparo la guadaña para cortar las cadenas y giro sobre sí mismo para asestar el golpe. El impacto entre la cuchilla de metal y las cadenas fue tan fuerte que apenas trizo el metal de éstas. Hubo un segundo golpe. Un tercero. No tenía mucho tiempo al ver que ambos se hundían en la oscuridad.

\- ¡Rómpete! ¡Maldita sea! – vocifero al aire el chico.

La guadaña empezó a emanar un aura verde cuando alzo su arma por cuarta vez. La cuchilla de metal atravesó las cadenas, rompiéndolas en mil pedazos. En cuanto lo logro, sujeto a la chica del brazo y la cargó en su hombro. Acto seguido, grito:

 _\- ¡Exfus cedro blanco!_

Entonces, ambos chicos fueron transportados fuera del cedro blanco. Por suerte y alivio de Albus, se encontraban aun en la rama, varios metros lejos de los cuerpos muertos caminantes. Verifico si Tania estaba bien. La tendió en el suelo y reviso su respiración. Aun lo hacía. Se quitó un peso de encima. La chica estaba bien.

Sin embargo, aún tenía un asunto pendiente con su padre y amigo, por lo que volvió a llevar a Tania a sus hombros y volvió a decir:

 _\- ¡Exfus Fausto!_

Pero no funciono. Y eso fue lo raro del asunto. Fausto le había explicado que con solo decir su nombre bastaría con transportar donde se encontrara. "A menos que alguien bloqueara su magia" recordó decir a Fausto cuando le explico cómo evitar cada peligro.

\- Gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo – dijo una voz horriblemente conocida.

Albus volteo y vio a Antioch, sentado en una rama aledaña, no muy lejos de ellos dos. El muchacho no lo pensó dos veces en aferrarse a su arma, dar un salto al vacío y salir huyendo lo antes posible de ahí. Prefería a los Inferís a ese maniaco.

\- ¡No volverás a escapar, mocoso! – exclamo Antioch a sus espaldas cuando corría entre los árboles, en dirección a donde había dejado el grupo.

Fue cuando su cuerpo se inmovilizo e hizo tirar el cuerpo de Tania al suelo. O más bien, la túnica lo inmovilizaba. Mierda. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a las reliquias? No podía dar ningún paso más.

\- ¿Pensaste que con solo las reliquias te librarías de todo obstáculo? – pregunto en un tono asquerosamente meloso mientras se acercaba a ellos con claras y malas intenciones – ¿Ya olvidaste que soy unos de los creadores de estas preciosidades? – e indico a las reliquias que tenía puesto y en mano – se todo sobre ellas y como bloquearlas a mi antojo. Esta vez no te escaparas.

Estaba en contra la pared. No podía llamar a Fausto, debido a que él estaba ayudando al otro grupo. Pero si no hacía algo, se llevaría a los dos. Pensaba a toda velocidad mientras el lunático se acercaba más y más. Él bloquea la magia de las tres reliquias cuando están en su máxima expresión…

 _\- ¡Prope!_ – exclamo Albus, quitándose de encima la túnica, el broche carmesí y la guadaña para convertirse en un simple collar.

En ese momento, la presión ejercida por la túnica desapareció e intento agarrar a Tania nuevamente. No obstante, todo fue en vano cuando la realidad ante sus ojos se esfumo. Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro. Volvía asfixiarse. El dolor en el pecho era intenso y su abrasadora sensación era insoportable. El rio de sangre correría por él. Tenía que pararlo. Solo abriéndolo podría calmar eso que se quemaba en su pecho… _Córtalo…Córtalo… libéralo de su prisión… deja libre el Atrum…_

 _¡No volverás a meterte en mi cabeza!_ grito su interior, iluminando aún más el lugar, dejando al descubierto a la sabandija de Antioch. Más que sabandija. Era una cucaracha. En aquel lugar el muchacho de ojos verdes era el mandamás, puesto que Antioch apenas le llegaba a los talones. _¡Lárgate de aquí!_ Le bramo al pisarlo.

De nuevo en la realidad. Albus miro a Antioch, quien se hallaba recogido del dolor. Casi luchando para mantenerse consciente. Tal parecía que no se esperaba aquel golpe del chico. Albus no lo pensó dos veces de tomar de nuevo a Tania por el brazo, llevársela a sus espaldas y salir corriendo de ahí para perderse en la neblina del bosque.

El muchacho de ojos verdes corrió hasta que no quedo aliento que exhalar de su boca. Se aseguró de no toparse con los Inferís que se oían a lo lejos al esconderse entre unos arbustos. Entonces, aprovechando ese minuto de calma, conjuro:

Lazo ancestral que ata lo bueno y lo malo; Emerge de la tierra y el cielo para escuchar mi llamado; Une lo que fue dividido y proclama armonía en todo su esplendor; Une lo que fue quebrado y restaura lo que fue corrompido; ¡Une mente, cuerpo y alma para deshacer el caos!

La túnica majestuosa, la guadaña y el broche carmesí aparecieron como fieles amigas. No tardo en gritar _¡Exfus Fausto!_ para ser transportado con Tania en donde el grupo lo esperaba. Quedo anonadado por la cantidad de cadáveres andantes que se había acumulado en la barrera mágica creada por el guardia.

\- ¡Al! – exclamo su padre al verlo.

\- ¡Larguémonos de aquí! – le dijo Albus con un hilo de voz a Fausto mientras los demás lo miraban con cierto desconcierto – Antioch no tardara en seguirnos; trato de llevarme junto con Tania.

Fausto no espero más y agito su báculo. Hizo dar muchas vueltas en el camino pero a Albus no le importó cuando ya se encontraba en casa. Estaban a salvo y, esta vez, Tania los acompañaba.


	19. Capítulo 19: Mente, Cuerpo y Alma

_**Capítulo XIX: Mente, Cuerpo y Alma**_

Muchas cosas buenas no duran para siempre. Esa era la conclusión que había sacado Scorpius Malfoy cuando recorría la decaída mansión de sus abuelos, en busca de la abuela Narcissa. Ese verano le había costado tenerla vigilada y más cuando estaba solo con ella en aquella gigantesca casa. Desde hace casi un año que él y su padre se habían mudado a la legendaria casa de los Malfoy por la decreciente salud de su abuela y, aun si, aun no se memorizaba todos los lugares habidos y por haber de esa antigua mansión.

Miro el descuidado jardín para ver si su abuela le había dado ganas de tomar aire fresco sin muchas esperanzas. El chico rubio recorrió con sus ojos grises todos los matorrales y arbustos alborotados pero no había nada. Excepto una rosa que llamo su atención. Entre tanta mala hierba y feas espinas, yacía una rosa rojiza. Tan roja como el cabello de Rose…

Scorpius aun rememoraba sus últimos días en Hogwarts. El chico tenía la ingenua esperanza que lo perdonaría antes del verano por haber cometido esa gran estupidez con Turner pero, en todo el viaje, no se atrevió a mirarlo. Menos a hablar con él. Y fue demasiado notorio el intento de Albus y Antonie por no hacerlo sentirse mal que Rose lo ignorara y solo entablara conversación con Turner. Hasta pudo ver que el licántropo y ella se miraban con otros ojos.

¡No era justo! ¡Simplemente no lo era! Su interior aun hacia berrinche como el niño pequeño que era. Sin embargo, ¿Quién dijo que la vida era justa? le replico la lógica. A solo meses de haber ingresado al colegio de Hogwarts, su madre murió de una enfermedad del cual no tenía culpa alguna y ella fue la mujer más bondadosa que había conocido en su corta vida. Aun se acordaba de ese día. Berreo, pataleo y lloro hasta no poder más, exigiendo que volviera su madre. Pero nada podía volverla a la vida. Ahora la experiencia le decía otra vez que no siempre obtienes lo que uno quiere. Y mucho menos es piadoso con la gente aunque sean un pan de dios.

Quitando la vista del jardín, siguió buscando a su abuela. Lo más probable era que se hubiera ocultado en las mazmorras otra vez. Camino por la sala solitaria, polvorienta y poco iluminada. Scorpius alguna vez se imaginó aquella mansión en sus momentos de gloria. Debió ser increíblemente hermosa, llena de sirviente y llena de gente. Sin embargo, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un mausoleo. No había nadie que limpiara y nadie iría a trabajar para la familia Malfoy. Los elfos domésticos los evitaban como los vampiros lo hacían con la luz del sol. Y para qué decir de la gente cuando salían a la calle. Los trataban como si tuvieran viruela de dragón.

No sabía el motivo de ello. Muchas veces le había preguntado a su padre la razón de que los evadieran de esa manera cuando pequeño. Ninguna respuesta saco del hombre. Lo supo muchos años después, cuando estaba a punto de entrar a Hogwarts, cuando la salud mental de su abuela comenzaba a decaer: padre y abuelo del muchacho fueron Mortífagos en tiempos pasados, lo cual le causó una gran confusión en su mente. Mas cuando se sentía presionado por sus compañeros de casa para hacer ridiculeces. Quería ser reconocido de alguna forma y no por su familia. Hasta llego a creer que su padre era un maldito hipócrita al predicarle sobre la buena convivencia entre sus compañeros, semanas después de recibir las cartas de las metidas de patas que había hecho.

Bajo las escaleras de piedra que llevaban a lo más profundo de la edificación. El lugar apestaba a moho y humedad, sin mencionar el hedor asqueroso a excremento de rata. Desde muy pequeño, siempre le causaba nauseas pisar esa parte de la mansión. No solo por el olor, sino porque el abuelo Lucius guardaba artefactos que le daban escalofríos con solo verla. Había una mano disecada sobre un estante carcomido que podía jurar que a veces se movía. Un juego de cuchillos que aun mantenían unas manchas rojas (rogaba que no fuese lo que creía que era), cabezas reducidas con la boca ligeramente abierta colgados a la entrada y muchos libros apilados de dudosa procedencia, entre otras cosas. Una vez abrió uno de ellos por mórbida curiosidad y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho: describía como torturar a alguien de la manera más dolorosa.

Esa era una de las cosas que no le gustaba mucho de su abuelo. A pesar de que era muy bueno con él y lo mimaba por ser el único nieto que tenía, ciertas actitudes del hombre le decían que no se apegara mucho a él. Su principal motivo era que nunca le agrado su madre ("aunque sea sangre pura, nunca estará orgullosa de serlo" dijo una vez a su padre cuando creía que Scorpius no escuchaba detrás de la puerta en tono despectivo).

\- Abuela – llamo Scorpius cuando se paseaba entre los objetos raros – Abuela Narcissa.

Agudizo el oído para escuchar con atención. Murmullos se oían en un rincón, detrás de frascos polvorientos. Estiro el cuello para ver una mata de pelo blanco que daba un leve balanceo, parada y viendo hacia la pared. Dio un suspiro y fue hacia la mujer que balbuceaba con la mirada perdida.

\- Abuela Narcissa – le llamo afectuosamente Scorpius.

La anciana mujer dio un leve respingo y se volteó a mirarlo. Una radiante sonrisa le dedico al muchacho de ojos grises y unas cuantas lágrimas se resbalaron por pómulo y mejillas.

\- Mi pequeño Draco – murmuro la anciana sin mucho sentido mientras le daba un abrazador abrazo con la voz casi quebrada – por favor, hazme caso y no te unas a ellos. Es una trampa del señor de las Tinieblas… por favor… solo intenta escuchar a tu madre…

Otras de sus regresiones, pensó Scorpius con mucho pesar. Era la novena vez en el día que no lo reconocía y lo confundía con su padre.

\- Lo prometo – se limitó a decir Scorpius cuando la soltó con delicadeza y la vio a los ojos.

Acompaño a la abuela Narcissa fuera de la mazmorra hasta su habitación. La convenció de dormir unas horas y de tomarse una poción que le había recetado un sanador. Cuando se hallaba profundamente dormida, el muchacho se retiró, cerrando la puerta con llave, como le había dicho su padre muchas veces para que no volviera a perderse. Scorpius cumplía con las indicaciones para cuidar a su abuela pero el abuelo, no. Era otra cosa que no le gustaba de él. Se negaba aceptar que su mujer se encontraba inestable mentalmente y no se hacía responsable de ella. Como en esos momentos. Se suponía que él la cuidaría ese día, pero, en último momento, se retira de la mansión con la excusa de tener una pequeña reunión con el ex candidato Adam Slora.

Como si eso le ayudara a la familia, pensó con sarcasmo Scorpius al dirigirse a su habitación provisional en la mansión. Por lo menos, tendría tiempo de revisar el correo antes de que su padre llegara del trabajo. Mientras pasaba carta por carta (deudas en la gran mayoría de los casos), vio una dirigida hacia su persona. Era letra de Albus y, probablemente, la contestación sobre la invitación que le había hecho de pasar las vacaciones en la residencia Potter. Abrió la carta y leyó:

 _Querido Scorpius:_

 _¿Cómo estás? Espero que te encuentres mejor que yo, porque estoy castigado por todo el verano y mis visitas a Hogsmeade penden de un hilo._

 _Ya podrás imaginarte cual es la razón por lo que te comente hace unos meses en Hogwarts y el breve mensaje que te envié al llegar a casa. Aunque haya salido todo bien nuestra encomienda, no pude evitar las consecuencias y, una de ellas, es que no podre invitar a nadie este verano. A Antonie también lo castigaron por colarse sin permiso, por lo que esto se extiende también para él._

 _Mi padre estaba (y aun lo está) furioso por desobedecerlo y ni me atreví a contradecirlo. Hubiera sido más suave con nosotros si mi hermano mayor no hubiese abierto la boca para decir sandeces (también se coló pero por mera estupidez)._

 _En fin, espero que me perdones por esta vez y ruego que me dejen ir a Hogsmeade. Así, por lo menos, podremos reunirnos y contarte las cosas con más calma. Mis padres no saben que estas al tanto de todo y prefiero que siga así o me extenderá el castigo. Aun así, ¡te deseo felices vacaciones!_

 _Se despide._

 _Albus_

Scorpius dio un largo suspiro y guardo la carta en el bolsillo de su túnica. Bueno, por lo menos no tendría la constante preocupación de quien cuidaría a su abuela en su ausencia, pensó resignado y con cierta ironía el muchacho de ojos grises.

…..

Albus se encontraba en el pasillo del segundo piso, sentado en la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas y viendo hacia la habitación de huéspedes. Estaba decidido a esperar a tener una respuesta concreta esta vez, pues le preocupaba mucho el estado de Tania.

Desde que habían llegado del bosque de Wistman hace una semana, la muchacha no despertaba. Respiraba y sus funciones vitales eran normales. Era como si durmiera como cualquier otro día. El problema era el tiempo que llevaba sin despertar. Durante esos días, de la habitación de huéspedes, solo entraban el padre de Albus, el señor Severus, Ojoloco y el señor Remus, por turno de cada dos horas.

\- ¿Aun nada? – pregunto Antonie, sentándose a su lado al llegar con dos sándwich de atún.

El muchacho de ojos verde le recibió uno de los sándwich mientras le negaba con la cabeza sin despegar la vista de la puerta. Recientemente había entrado el señor Severus para intentar hacerla despertar, como otras veces. Albus esperaba que tuviera mejores resultados hoy.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente cuando la rescataste? – pregunto Antonie con una mirada inquisidora.

\- Ahora, no – le dijo entre dientes Albus, mirando hacia todos lados.

\- No creo que nadie escuche – le repuso Antonie – Lily me hizo el favor de mantener a James ocupado y los demás están en la oficina de tu padre.

Albus dudo por un momento, pues tenía miedo de que lo juzgara mal. Aun temía que el golpe que le dio a la sombra haya sido causa de su estado de inconciencia de la chica. Además, el padre de Antonie podía estar escuchando desde el otro lado de la puerta. No sabía que tan en serio se había tomado la parte del _Quid pro quo_ , por lo que el chico de ojos verdes solo se limitó a apuntar hacia el cuarto de huéspedes. Se alegró cuando Antonie entendió el mensaje.

\- En algún momento tendrás que contármelo – le susurro Antonie dándole un mordisco a su sándwich – me lo debes.

\- Si, lo sé. Gracias por recordarme – farfullo Albus con sarcasmo haciendo lo mismo que su amigo.

Y sí que se lo debía con creces, pensó Albus mientras no despegaba la vista de la puerta. Por su culpa le habían castigado y recibido la reprimenda de sus vidas. Sus padres estaban más que furiosos que las veces que James había cometido una falta en el colegio. Sobre todo el señor Potter. Y aun no se le pasaba, ya que aún le hablaba en tono cortante durante la cena.

\- ¿Al menos me dirás que paso con James? – pregunto Antonie curioso con la boca llena.

Albus se limitó a dar un gruñido como respuesta. Era el tema que menos quería hablar. Aún seguía enojado con su hermano por las idioteces que había dicho y porque casi los matan a los dos en el proceso por ello.

\- Eso pensé – le dijo resignado Antonie al terminar su sándwich – entiendo que estés enojado con él, pero al menos intenta hacer las paces antes de que termine el verano…

\- Yo no haré nada – le espeto Albus ofendido por la sugerencia de Antonie – porque él es quien tiene que disculparse por las estupideces que hizo y dijo en el bosque. ¡Ni siquiera le pedí que fuera!...

\- Y lo entiendo perfectamente – le interrumpió Antonie – pero no lo digo por eso. Es por tu hermana.

\- ¿Qué hay con ella? – pregunto sin entender Albus.

\- A Lily no le gusta que estén demasiado tiempo enojados uno con el otro – le explico Antonie – se preocupa por ustedes dos. Me comento que es la primera vez que James pasa mucho tiempo encerrado en su cuarto sin hablar con nadie y que tú no tengas las intenciones de hablarle.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? – le pregunto Albus con una mirada perspicaz.

\- Hablo con ella, Al – le respondió Antonie alzando las cejas un poco sonrojado – Wilson aún se escabulle a mi habitación para ponerse sobre mi cabeza y, cuando va a buscarlo, hablamos. Cosa que no te mataría de vez en cuando…

Ese último comentario hizo que el muchacho de ojos verdes se sintiera horrible como hermano mayor que era, por lo que se quedó callado por unos segundos y, al fin, murmuro:

\- Tratare, pero no prometo nada.

\- Con que trates, me basta – le dijo Antonie encogiendo los hombros.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió de manera súbita. El señor Severus miro a ambos chicos al asomar la cabeza con aquella ceñuda expresión que lo caracterizaba.

\- Si quieren que su amiga despierte pronto, guarden silencio – se quejó el hombre en un tono cortante – intento concentrarme.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a contradecirlo (y fue raro viniendo de Antonie al no hacerlo) y nadie pronuncio palabra alguna hasta que cerró la puerta de golpe. Algo farfullo su amigo que no entendió Albus y, acto seguido, se levantó.

\- Esto va a tardar por un buen rato. Iré por un libro – le aviso Antonie – ¿quieres que te traiga uno?

\- Paso – le respondió Albus alicaído. Ninguno de los libros que tenía Antonie le permitiría conciliar el sueño y le bastaba con las pesadillas de la sombra.

…..

El muchacho le había hecho un gran favor. Aquel remesón en su cabeza había hundido a Antioch en lo más profundo del subconsciente y hacerle recordar quien era en realidad. Todo se volvió más claro a medida que se levantaba de aquel bosque entre las tinieblas y criaturas sin vida que caminaban por su propio pie. Tuvo que aparecerse en el mismo Londres muggle, en aquellos barrios de poca monta, por la desesperación de salir lo más rápido posible de allí.

Y, desde hace una semana, no se había movido del callejón debido al miedo de presentarse al mundo y a la debilidad de su cuerpo. Por el momento, se hacía pasar por un mendigo hasta saber cómo hablar con el padre del muchacho. Era obvio que lo recibiría con hostilidad, ya que el maniaco de Antioch hizo lo imposible por intentar matar a su hijo y realizo el mayor genocidio desde los tiempos oscuros de ese país. Sin embargo, valía la pena hacerlo, pues había recordado sus orígenes y lo que tramaban ellos. El ojo del cielo…

Había llegado la tarde y un chico de cabello castaño con ojos del mismo color fue el último que paso por su lado, mirándolo con lastima y lanzándole una moneda a la lata que había encontrado en un basurero para recolectar dinero. Asintió con la cabeza en símbolo de agradecimiento y espero a que oscureciera totalmente para seguir su camino. Encontró un local de comida rápida para solo comprar algo de comer e irse de inmediato (su túnica harapienta y capucha que lo cubría hasta la nariz llamaba un poco la atención).

Camino abrigado por la oscuridad de las calles entre los imponentes edificios muggles y esos mismos que salían ebrios en grupo de un local donde se vivía plena fiesta, hombres en motocicleta que se estacionaban y llevaban consigo cadenas aferradas a sus puños o mujeres que se paseaban en las esquinas, exhibiendo sus cuerpos despampanantes, ofreciendo "sus servicios" y que eran vigiladas por ciertos hombres de aspecto peligroso. Cada una de esas personas desviaba la mirada cuando pasaba, lo ignoraban o simplemente pasaban a la acera del frente. Debía tener una apariencia horrorosa, pues no recordaba la última vez que alguien lo evitara de esa manera.

Por cada calle que avanzaba, la concurrida gente iba disminuyendo y los edificios de gran tamaño, también. En ellas, solo oficinas destartaladas, apenas un miserable pub y un gran contenedor de rebosante basura era lo que residía en su nuevo lugar de descanso.

Se apoyó un momento en el contenedor antes de sentarse en la oscura calle que lo protegía. Las energías que había conseguido momentáneamente, se desvanecían. Maldición, no quería recurrir a la magia, pues el lunático podría despertar. Ojala las horas pasaran rápido, rogo mirando al cielo nocturno, el señor Potter debería pasar por aquí para ir a trabajar. O eso esperaba…

…..

Otro día sin novedad, pensó Albus recostado en su cama tras su larga espera en el pasillo. Ya era de madrugada cuando su padre los descubrió a él y a Antonie dormitando en la alfombra y ordenara a que se fueran a dormir. Sin embargo, Albus aún se encontraba mirando el techo, con los incesantes recuerdos del cedro blanco, donde esa interrogante lo acosaba en la oscuridad de su cuarto: ¿Había sido su culpa el estado de la chica? Sentía miedo el saber la respuesta. Pero…

\- Fausto – murmuro el chico en un tono casi inaudible.

\- Estoy aquí – le respondió entre las sombras el guardián – ¿Algo te preocupa?

\- ¿Es mi culpa que Tania este sin despertar? – soltó sin menor rodeo el muchacho, manteniendo el mismo tono y conteniendo aquel nudo en la garganta.

El guardián no le contesto de manera inmediata. Es más, se tomó su tiempo para contestarle, lo que le indicaba a Albus que su respuesta fuese afirmativa. No obstante, Fausto contesto:

\- No, no lo es.

\- Sabes bien lo que hice, ¿cierto? – se atrevió a decir el muchacho.

\- Lo sé – le tranquilizo Fausto – pero tus actos no son lo que la mantiene dormida. Es ella misma quien no quiere despertar.

Albus se sentó en su cama y encendió la lámpara que tenía en su mesita de noche. Quería ver la cara de Fausto para saber si no estaba intentando ser condescendiente con el chico pero no. Su rostro era frívolo, como siempre.

\- ¿Por qué ella no quiere despertar? – pregunto Albus sin comprender mucho la situación.

\- Por muchas razones – le contesto Fausto desviando la mirada – tarde o temprano, la vida de un niño del infortunio estará llena de eventos desafortunados, causados por la maldición de ese ojo.

\- ¿Qué tipo de maldición? – le atajo Albus, asustado pero, a la vez, intrigado.

\- Uno muy antiguo y poderoso – se limitó a contestar el guardián y prosiguió – y ya sobrepasó su límite. Vio cosas crueles y sádicas de parte de Antioch que ni un adulto soportaría en la más horrenda de sus pesadillas.

Albus apretó el puño al escuchar la última frase y sintió que su pecho se llenó de odio contra ese hombre. Todo era culpa de ese granuja. Y se sentía impotente en no poder hacer nada por la muchacha.

\- Hay algo que podemos intentar – dijo Fausto – pero debes hacerlo solo tú. Mi magia, en este caso, no servirá.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? – pregunto Albus – ¿qué magia debo emplear para…?

\- Ninguno – le interrumpió Fausto – solo debes darle una razón para volver.

\- ¿Cómo cuál? – intentando pensar el muchacho de ojos verdes.

\- Eres quien la conoce mejor – dijo el guardián al encoger los hombros – piensa en algo que le sea muy importante para ella.

Albus se quedó en blanco, pues no la conocía tanto como Fausto afirmó en ese momento. Sin embargo, había otra persona que podría…

…..

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Albus y Antonie entraron a hurtadillas en el cuarto donde se hallaba Tania. La tenue luz de la lámpara en la mesa de noche alumbraba el lugar, dejando ver el rostro pálido de la chica, quien respiraba tranquilamente.

\- ¿Es todo lo que debemos hacer? – pregunto Antonie un poco nervioso y confundido.

\- Si – afirmo Albus – "una razón para volver", eso fue lo que me dijo Fausto.

\- Bien – murmuro para si Antonie de manera distraída.

El muchacho de piel centrina se acercó a la chica y se colocó a un costado. Trago saliva y aclaro su garganta para poder hablar aunque fuese con un hilo de voz:

\- Hola. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos y… no sabes cuánto me alegro de este encuentro…

En ese momento, Antonie toco la mano libre y extendida de Tania entre lágrimas que no pudo evitar. Al ver esto, Albus sintió una punzada en su pecho. No porque compadeciese a su mejor amigo sino el oscuro sentimiento de celos lo invadió por completo. "Todo es por el bien de Tania", pensó el muchacho de ojos verdes al intentar calmar el monstruo de su interior, "su razón de volver es él". Este último pensamiento no fue muy gratificante. Más bien, era penoso.

\- Por favor – dijo tembloroso Antonie – vuelve…

En cuanto dejo de hablar el chico de piel centrina, la muchacha abrió lentamente los ojos y sus ojos bicolores se clavaron en Antonie. Ambos chicos se quedaron congelados por ello. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. No pronuncio palabra alguna. Solo se le quedaba viendo de la manera más fría posible. Algo no andaba bien…

\- Ella no quiere salir de este estado – afirmo la chica entre sus seseantes murmullos – ella no volverá.

Albus se quedó aún más paralizado al oír esa voz susurrante, ya que la conocía a la perfección: era la voz de aquella sombra que trato de matarlos él y a Tania en el cedro blanco. Antonie, inmediatamente, se alejó de ella. Frunció el ceño y con una aguda mirada, le pregunto en tono cortante:

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Una simple mensajera – le dijo la voz de la sombra – tus intentos son inútiles, pues eres su razón de no volver – Antonie dio un respingo al escuchar tal afirmación – te he visto sus recuerdos. ¿Eres el hijo de esa mujer? Sé que lo eres – y una sonrisa desquiciada se dibujó en el rostro de la chica – ella no despertara ya que no se atreve a mirarte a la cara por abandonar a esa mujer…

\- ¡Cállate! – exclamo Antonie – ¡Ella no la abandonó!

\- Si lo hizo – aseguro la sombra son una asquerosa sonrisa – huyo cuando de sus perseguidores arrinconaron a tu madre.

\- ¡CALLATE! – volvió a decir Antonie aún más furioso – ¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES?! ¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJO ESTAS EN SU CUERPO?!

\- Soy una mensajera – reitero la voz ajena a Tania – y su mensaje es que ella no despertara nunca más.

\- Mentira – se atrevió a hablar Albus, reincorporándose de la impresión inicial – tú eres quien la mantiene así, ¿no es así?

Acto seguido, la chica se sienta lentamente sobre la cama, mirando a Albus, obteniendo toda la atención de la sombra. El tono de su piel se puso aún más pálido hasta el punto de estar como el papel. Esa cosa, fuese lo que fuese en realidad, le hacía daño a Tania.

\- Solo estoy para recordarle las injusticias del mundo – se limitó a contestar la voz ajena a la chica.

\- Igual que un parasito – continuo Albus no pudiendo evitar el desprecio en el tono de su voz – ¿Por qué te presentas ahora?

\- Porque es divertido – le contesto la chica sin quitarle los ojos de encima entre sus murmullos – ver como todo se le desmorona por cada deseo que pide…

\- ¿Qué deseo? – le atajo Antonie con una voz gélida.

Albus aun recordaba lo que había pasado en cedro blanco con aquel ser y se apresuró de hacer a un lado a Antonie de donde estaba por si intentaba dañarlo…

\- Lárgate de aquí – le espeto Albus enojado – deja que Tania vuelva.

\- Es inútil – le aseguro la voz susurrante de la sombra – y menos querrá volver después del daño que le hiciste…

\- Cállate – mascullo entre dientes Albus mientras enviaba una fugaz mirada a su amigo, quien lo observaba extrañado – es a ti a quien quería lastimar, asquerosa sombra homicida.

\- Recuerda bien mis palabras, mocoso portador – se regocijo la sombra con la mirada maniaca que a Albus le recordó a Antioch – mientras ella exista, yo existiré. Soy la única compañía que tiene ahora, pues su destino es la triste soledad…

\- ¡Ella no está sola! – le contradijo Albus, tomando a la chica por los hombros, sacudiéndola ante la mirada atónita de Antonie – ¡No lo está!

\- Al negar la compañía de la única familia viva que le queda, – insistió los murmullos de la sombra, indicando a Antonie con la cabeza – ha quedado completamente sola.

\- Ella no está sola, maldita rata – le espeto Albus con tozudez – ¡Jamás estará sola! ¡Porque yo estaré a su lado siempre, maldición!

Para cuando Albus pronuncio sus últimas palabras, la sonrisa de enloquecida de la chica desapareció, y solo hizo una mueca de dolor al sujetarse la cabeza con aquellas manos delgadas. Comenzó a gritar. Albus y Antonie se asustaron. Sobretodo Albus. Escucho pasos desde afuera de la habitación que iban hacia el lugar, deteniéndose en la puerta. Se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a su padre, abuelos, el señor Remus, el señor Severus y el señor Sirius.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! – exclamo el padre de Albus – ¡¿Qué diablos sucede?!

Ambos se quedaron mudos y solo atinaron a apartarse de la chica, pues todos los adultos presentes intentaban calmarla.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – le pregunto Antonie desesperado y muy confundido.

\- No lo sé – le respondió Albus aun sin comprender la situación.

….

En lo más profundo del subconsciente, las aguas negras eran inmensas hasta donde los ojos de Tania Miller podía contemplar. Sin mencionar que eran solitarias. Ni siquiera eran reconfortantes, pues su frialdad era insoportable, sobrecogiéndola entre sus redes y sin poder moverse.

Aun así… a pesar de todo… lo prefería… no quería volver a esa asquerosa realidad… nunca más… toda su vida se había ido a la mierda en menos de un segundo… sus padres muertos… el pueblo devastado… todos aquellos que conocía y la buena gente en la cual creo un vínculo se habían destruido con fuego, odio y sangre… y todo había sido su culpa… era su castigo… su soledad eterna era su castigo…

 _¡Ella no está sola!_ _¡No lo está!_

El retumbo de aquellas palabras la saco de su ensimismamiento y capturo toda su atención… ¿De quién era esa voz? Había jurado que le era conocida. Trato de hacer memoria pero era doloroso pensar… era mejor dejarlo pasar…

 _Ella no está sola, maldita rata; ¡Jamás estará sola! ¡Porque yo estaré a su lado siempre, maldición!_

El eco infinito de aquella voz volvió con mayor fuerza hasta captar su total atención. La curiosidad llevo al recuerdo de aquel verano… su último verano feliz… cuando lo conoció… era su voz… la voz del moyashi…

 _¡Jamás estará sola! ¡Porque yo estaré a su lado siempre, maldición!_

Era Al. Estaba segura que era Albus… debía seguir su voz… quería seguir su voz… fue cuando una sombra le sujeto de su brazo con fuerza y sus ojos como faro se clavaron en ella.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto la sombra con su voz seseante – si vas a él, tus recuerdos volverán… fue tu deseo no recordar… no puedes volver…

\- Pero… quiero ir… – dijo Tania de manera dubitativa.

\- Haz pedido un deseo… el olvido era uno de ellos – le recordó la sombra con hastío.

\- Yo… quiero cambiarlo… yo… no quiero olvidarlo… – le contesto Tania con una voluntad aún más fuerte.

\- Te causara dolor aquellos recuerdos, niña – le advirtió la sombra sujetándola con mayor fuerza – ese fue otro deseo tuyo, no sentir más dolor.

\- No es muy distinto a estar aquí – le cuestiono la chica, forzándola a soltarla, haciéndola retroceder.

\- ¿Estas segura de cambiarlos? – le pregunto la sombra – recuerda muy bien que cada deseo tiene consecuencias y pediste esos para no causar más dolor a nadie más…

\- Las asumiré – le contesto decidida Tania – quiero volver y recordar todo…

Un momento de silencio entre ambos seres antes de que la sombra decidiera desaparecer de su lado y con una siniestra voz, hizo su última advertencia:

\- Te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho.

De repente, sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza tan fuerte que pensó que se desmayaría. Luego, fueron todas aquellas imágenes que aparecían ante sus ojos a gran velocidad. Todos aquellos recuerdos que vivían en ella. Todos aquellos se metieron a tal presión en su cabeza que creyó que explotaría. No obstante, no paso y, en cambio, la eterna oscuridad en la que había vivido por mucho tiempo se desvaneció como aquella sombra y se vio en una pequeña habitación, rodeado de cinco hombres adultos y una mujer que no reconocía.

Parpadeo unos segundos mientras estos la miraban atónitos. Aun le dolía mucho la cabeza pero aun quería saber dónde se encontraba. La habitación de blancas paredes y piso de madera era más pequeña con esa cantidad de gente alrededor de su cama… entonces, detrás de todos los adultos, estaban dos chicos: Albus y Antonie. Ambos la miraban con cierta inquietud, conteniendo la respiración.

\- ¿Antonie? – atino a pronunciar la chica aun con la cabeza hecha un desastre.

El muchacho de piel centrina respiro aliviado y esbozo una débil sonrisa. Le importo un comino empujar a dos hombres de cabello negro para ir a abrazarla con fuerza y llorar sobre su hombro. Se sentía confundida, pues era muy raro verlo llorar en esos días.

\- Me alegra volver a escucharte – murmuro el muchacho de piel centrina.

\- Lo mismo… digo… – dijo con un hilo de voz.

La chica miro por encima del hombro de Antonie y vio que la expresión de todos cambio de tensos a un gran alivio. Hasta hubo algunas lágrimas de parte de la mujer de cabello pelirrojo. Entonces, Albus se acercó con cierta cautela y la observo por unos minutos con una mirada extraña para ella. Antonie la soltó al fin cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo los miraba. Aun hipaba cuando se hizo a un lado. En ese momento no sabía que decir Tania, pues se había quedado muda al verlo ahí con aquella cálida mirada.

\- Bienvenida, Tania – le dijo con timidez Albus, rascándose la mejilla de forma distraída.

Tania intento agradecerle pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió. Durante meses deseo ser encontrada y por el chico que tenía enfrente… No quería llorar. No enfrente de todos esos extraños… Solo una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo carmesí y asintió, haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento. Solo esperaba que moyashi lo hubiese entendido.

….

El amanecer aun no llegaba y sentía que sus fuerzas se desvanecían a cada segundo. Cada tanto volvían los temblores y su vista empezaba a ponerse borrosa. Maldición, pensó Banner en ese momento, el lunático empezaba a cobrar fuerzas. No quería volver a la oscuridad. No lo haría hasta conversar con el señor Potter.

Sin embargo, viese como viese, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: lo arrestarían antes de que pronunciara palabra alguna o el demente tomaría posesión de su cuerpo nuevamente y comenzaría a asesinar a todo hombre y mujer que estuviese en su camino. Tenía que pensar en algo antes de que sucediese alguna de aquellas desgracias.

De repente, ve a un vagabundo a tres metros de su persona. Dormitaba sobre sus ropas harapientas y un trozo de cartón. Parecía borracho al ver su rostro sucio muy colorado hasta la punta de la nariz. Su mente debía estar en total relajación e indefensa… no le quedaba otra opción… odiaba tener que hacerlo pero sus fuerzas por seguir consciente de sí mismo eran cada vez menores… solo esperaría el momento preciso de usarlo…

…..

Eran las ocho menos quince de la mañana cuando Harry se arreglaba un poco para ir a trabajar. Vio su rostro en el espejo nuevo que estaba cerca de la salida de la casa y contemplo sus ojeras. Estaba muy cansado, pues había sido una noche muy larga para todos en la residencia Potter. La chica había despertado de su largo sueño y aun se preguntaba como su hijo lo había logrado. Según él, no tenía idea de cómo lo había hecho tal proeza pero Harry no estaba muy convencido de ello e interrogar a Antonie no serviría de nada, ya que era tan hermético como Snape: no le sacaría ninguna información sobre el asunto.

Después de despedirse de su esposa, quien bastante estaba enfrascada en la escritura de su columna semanal, fue camino al tren subterráneo. Maldecía por lo bajo aquel hecho y al idiota que se le ocurrió dejar suelto aquel animal (un gato con alas de murciélago y que escupía baba de lo más asqueroso), pues dejo el desastre en el departamento de Transportes Mágicos y la red _flu_ estaba inutilizable hasta nuevo aviso.

Camino a paso rápido hasta llegar a la estación, compro unos billetes (uno de ida y otro de regreso), tuvo que soportar algunos empujones entre el mar de gente con vestimenta formales y maletines elegantes al subir al tren y se bajó como pudo en la estación ubicado en el centro de Londres. Avanzo hasta que las edificaciones en cada vez menos imponentes y destartalados. Cuando estaba a unos metros, ubico la clásica caseta telefónica olvidada por los muggles. Sin prestarle mucha atención a su alrededor, camino hacia allá, hasta que un vagabundo se le atravesó en el camino, tambaleándose y lo empujo. Tenía un fuerte olor a alcohol. Harry supuso que estaba borracho en proporciones descomunales.

\- Perdone – le dijo Harry dando un respingo por la sorpresa de aquel muggle.

El hombre con cicatriz en forma de rayo intento seguir su camino, ignorando al vagabundo. No obstante, este seguía interponiéndose en su camino, aun con la mirada perdida y tambaleante. Lado en que probaba avanzar, este individuo lo fastidiaba. "Esto parece una broma", pensó Harry con impaciencia y haciendo el esfuerzo por ser más ágil que ese hombre. Maldita sea…

\- Espere, por favor, señor Potter – murmuro el vagabundo con una voz tan rasposa como se lo permitía la afonía.

Harry se quedó inmóvil al escuchar aquella frase, aun procesándolo. ¿Sería un vagabundo mago?

\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – pregunto Harry con cierto recelo.

\- No hay mago que no lo conozca en el mundo, señor – respondió con la misma voz forzada y rasposa. Aunque mantenía una distancia bastante considerable, su aliento despedía ese hedor por cada palabra que pronunciaba.

\- ¿Usted es mago? – pregunto Harry, intentando verlo como un mago pero su vestimenta muggle no le cuadraba.

\- Soy Antioch Banner – le contesto sin menor dificultad.

El mago de ojos verdes se tensó totalmente y no tardo en alzar la varita, apuntando al vagabundo y perderlo de vista ni a él y a su alrededor. Sabía que ese solo era un cuerpo intermediario el cual poseyó, por lo que su ser original no podía estar lejos. Es más, debía estar lo bastante cerca para poder controlar a ese muggle.

\- ¿Tal es tu arrogancia que te presentas a las puertas del ministerio? – le soltó Harry en un tono cortante, conteniendo su rabia.

\- Cálmese, por favor – dijo nervioso – no soy quien ha cometido todas esas atrocidades. El otro sujeto… es quien las hace…

\- ¿Eres Matt? – pregunto con brusquedad Harry, sin bajar la guardia y recordando la doble faceta de ese sujeto.

El vagabundo enmudeció y solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué paso con Antioch Peverell? – le interrogo Harry manteniendo su tono autoritario.

\- Esta sin fuerzas, por ahora – le contesto Matt – yo he tomado su lugar gracias al muchacho… he venido para advertirle…

\- ¿Advertirme? ¿Sobre qué? – pregunto Harry un poco temeroso pero sin bajar la guardia.

\- Mi existencia… las desgracias que han pasado… no solo lo hizo por odio ese sujeto… Él… Ellos planean algo más grande con la sangre que reúnen de cada tragedia… – empezó a balbucear el sujeto cuando soltaron unas lágrimas que Harry no se esperaba.

\- ¿De quienes habla? – pregunto Harry, intentando mantenerse firme.

 _\- Fulgur Oculus_ – respondió Matt asustado pero sin vacilar – ellos son muy peligrosos, señor… han cometido atrocidades una tras otra… incluyéndome… – otra lagrima resbalo en el mugriento rostro – yo soy producto de ello…

De repente, el intermediario deja escapar un grito ahogado de dolor, sosteniéndose la cabeza entre la espesa mata sucia de pelo.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo – anuncio Matt aun sujetándose la cabeza y con dificultar de articular palabras – el otro sujeto está empezando a recobrar sus fuerzas – acto seguido, mira a Harry a los ojos – señor Potter, haga lo que haga, no se fie de nadie… proteja… a su hijo…

Entonces, el cuerpo del vagabundo se desvaneció, chocando contra el piso y quedando boca abajo, mientras Harry lo miraba anonadado al escucharlo roncar. Solo unos segundos después se despabilo y comenzó a buscar cuidadosamente por los alrededores pero no encontró rastro de Antioch Banner (o Matt como era su verdadero nombre). Este se había esfumado.

….

Había logrado, por lo menos, entregar el mensaje, pensó en ese momento Matt al aparecerse en los campos lejanos de Surrey. Intentaba mantener la compostura y luchar un poco más contra su contraparte lunática, quien emergía de la oscuridad del subconsciente con mayor fuerza. No había gente alrededor. Solo campos extensos de pastizales. Eso minimizaría el daño…

 _\- ¡Como osas en meterte entremedio, gusano!_ – le grito la voz iracunda de Antioch dentro de su cabeza – _¡No volverás a ver la luz del día JAMÁS!_

\- Si ese es el precio… para detenerte… – comenzó a decir Matt con la voz temblorosa – para vengar… a Erwin… lo acepto… con gusto.

La voz de Antioch resonó fuerte en su cabeza mientras Matt se despegaba lentamente de la realidad… Matt… hacía mucho tiempo que alguien, que no fuera del laboratorio de dónde provino y del colegio, lo llamaba con su nombre real… se sentía nostálgico en cierto sentido… extrañaba a Erwin pronunciar su nombre o llamarlo por los pasillos del castillo… ojala pudiera reunirse con él pronto…

En ese momento, el individuo llamado Matt desaparece de la faz de la tierra, dejando su cuerpo a disposición de Antioch Peverell, quien libero toda su furia destruyendo los campos de pastizales con fuego negro que emergía de sus manos. Las llamas eran tan grandes como un basilisco que serpenteaba sin cesar.

\- Maldito seas, bribón – mascullo entre medio del fuego con un profundo odio – malditos sean todos los mortales… pronto, ninguno encontrara la luz…

…..

El capitán Dursley estaba realizando un papeleo para procesar a un hombre que había cometido un asalto en frente de la comisaria cuando uno de sus subordinados irrumpió en su oficina con tal brutalidad que lo llego a dar un susto de muerte.

\- ¡Capitán! ¡Tiene que venir ahora a ver esto! – exclamo el subordinado llamado Fox.

\- ¡Con un demonio, Fox! – le bramo el capitán cuando se dio cuenta que había derramado su café en los papales – ¡¿A qué viene todo ese escándalo?!

\- ¡Venga! ¡Rápido!

Aunque estuviese enfadado, la histeria de Fox le extrañaba. Normalmente era muy calmado y no deseaba llamar la atención de nadie. Verlo actuar de esa manera lo llegaba a inquietar. Se levantó de su asiento y salió de su oficina, aun con aires de escepticismo transmitiendo a su subordinado.

Cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de los cubículos de los detectives y oficiales de policías, vio que la mayoría estaba apiñado a la pantalla plasma, mirando las noticias con un semblante de desconcierto. Solo entendió la razón cuando vio los titulares de las noticias de último momento.

MASIVO INCENDIO EN EL CONDADO DE SURREY

Acto seguido, sus ojos se posaron en las imágenes (enviadas desde un helicóptero, seguramente, pensó un momento Dudley). Flamas de color negro se extendían por todos los pastizales y había alcanzado zonas residenciales. Lo horroroso de la noticia es que el siniestro ocurría en el sector donde vivían sus ancianos padres.

\- Carl, esto es realmente impresionante – decía el reportero con una voz dividida entre la excitación y el preocupación – aunque todo el cuerpo de bomberos del condado de Surrey ha estado más de una hora intentando apagar el fuego, las llamas no dan tregua ni por un momento. Ni siquiera podemos acercarnos a tierra… ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS…?!

Fue cuando la cámara enfoca hacia tierra y divisa una de las flamas haciéndose cada vez más grande, poderosa y serpenteante, dirigiéndose al equipo de reporteros. En ese momento, las imágenes se volvieron confusas debido a la maniobra del piloto y que el camarógrafo se alejó de la puerta. Sin embargo, los esfuerzos fueron en vano y todos los televidentes fueron testigos de ello. El fuego los alcanzo por la trompa del helicóptero. Dudley Dursley pudo ver claramente la cara de una serpiente negra, destellando entre las flamas negras antes de que las imágenes se cortaran de forma súbita y los periodistas de la televisora llamaban en vano a sus compañeros.

Pero el espectáculo no termino ahí, pensó el capitán al ver que la imagen se recuperaba, ya en una tierra firme, y se apreciaba el infierno. Humo, flamas, escombros de casas por el suelo y (Dios, que no fuesen ellos, rezaba el capitán Dursley) restos calcinados de gente que no alcanzo a huir del incendio. Entonces, alguien tomo la cámara y giro lentamente hacia el siniestro panorama. Con la lente desenfocada, una cara borrosa apareció en la pantalla. Si bien, su cara no se distinguía, aun podía verse el destello de los ojos rojos, asustando a varios de la comisaria por su sorpresiva aparición.

\- Muchos de ustedes, patéticos mortales, pensaran que esto el mismo infierno – comenzó a decir una voz masculina en un tono imponente, rasposa y con cierto toque demencial – pero, comparado con lo que les depara el futuro, esto es el paraíso – toda la comisaria contuvo la respiración ante el mensaje – han sido advertidos, mortales. Pronto, no habrá nada que los pueda salvar.

Entonces, la transmisión se volvió a cortar, dejando a todos congelados y mudos. Ni los locutores del noticiario se atrevían a pronunciar palabra alguna. Menos los funcionario de la comisaria. Mucho menos el capitán, pues conocía al lunático de la cámara. Sabía quién era el autor de ese crimen.

…..

Esa mañana del 15 de julio, Albus se había quedado con sus hermanos, Antonie y Tania solos en casa. Bueno, totalmente solos, no. Las personas que había revivido Fausto los acompañaban. O más bien, los vigilaban, pensó Albus cuando bajo por las escaleras y vio al señor Black convertido en un perro negro, custodiando la puerta principal de la casa. Se imaginó que su padre le habría dado la orden de que ninguno de los chicos saliera para cometer otra tontería. Dio un suspiro por la poca confianza que les tenía su padre pero no se quejó. Después de todo, le había dado razones para no hacerlo.

Fue a la sala, donde Lily jugaba una partida de ajedrez mágico con Antonie mientras Tania los miraba pero con semblante aun decaído. Había pasado casi un mes desde que había sido rescatada y liberada de las garras de la sombra, tres semanas desde que había despertado de su sueño que parecía eterno y aun así, la chica no había vuelto a sonreír. Por mucho que Albus se alegraba de tenerla en la casa, también le daba un gran pesar verla siempre triste. Ni siquiera las bromas que lanzaba de vez en cuando Antonie sobre "el hombre perro" le parecían divertidas. "Perdió a sus padres, idiota… es obvio que este triste", se decía a sí mismo el muchacho de ojos verdes mientras se ponía a su lado en el momento que Lily le hizo jaque a Antonie con su caballo blanco. "Entonces… ¿Cuándo volverá a sonreír?" se contradecía su propia cabeza.

\- Jaque Mate – declaro Lily sonriente al tener al rey de Antonie acorralado con dos alfiles y el caballo.

\- Dos de tres – le pidió Antonie un tanto insistente.

\- Es el cuarto dos de tres que le pides, Antonie – inquirió Tania sin cambiar sus ánimos – acepta que te gano.

\- Cierto – le apoyo Albus a la chica – ya le debes cuatro ranas de chocolate.

Albus pensaba que el orgullo y terquedad de Antonie volvería a insistir pero erro. En cuanto miro a Lily, este suspiro y le entrego lo que habían apostado a principios del juego. Su hermana, muy sonriente, comenzó a compartir el botín con Wilson (la bola de pelos no dejaba de saltar de un lado a otro de la sala cuando se comió un pedazo de chocolate).

En ese momento, Tania camino hacia las escaleras a paso lento sin decir nada mientras ambos chicos la seguían con la mirada. Ya era común que solo estuviese cinco minutos fuera de su habitación y que volviese a encerrarse hasta el otro día. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba tres semanas haciendo lo mismo, los chicos se empezaban a preocupar.

\- A veces, me pregunto cuando se le pasara – le comento Antonie a Albus cuando se encerraron en la habitación de Albus.

\- Perdió a sus padres – razono Albus – no creo que sus ánimos se arreglen así como así.

\- Cuando perdí a mi madre, tarde dos meses en aceptarlo – le conto Antonie – me sentía horrible por lo que paso pero…

\- Habrá que darle espacio – tercio Albus – aunque hay que hacerle entender que no está sola.

\- Tú lo dejaste bien claro ese día – dijo Antonie mirándolo de reojo y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa burlona – "Estaré a su lado siempre". Debo admitir que esa declaración de amor fue memorable…

\- ¡¿Cuál… cual declaración de amor?! – exclamo Albus rojo como un tomate mientras Antonie le daba un ataque de risa – ¡No te reías! ¡Maldición! ¡Tú… tú habrías dicho lo mismo!

\- Creo que lo habría dicho con otras palabras – aclaro Antonie entre risas – pero, en el modo que lo dijiste, fue sublime.

Albus le lanzo una almohada a la cara a su amigo y salió de su cuarto muy ofuscado por el tema, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que, en el pasillo, estaba su abuela Lily. Al parecer, había escuchado la conversación por el modo que lo miraba. Últimamente, cuando los dejaban solos con ellos, su abuela se dedicaba a escucharlos, ya sea en presencia de ellos o detrás de la puerta. Especialmente, cuando tocaban ese tema.

\- Hola – le saludo ella – no pude evitar escuchar lo que conversaban con tu amigo.

\- Ahora no, abuela – le dijo Albus aún más rojo – y menos en el pasillo – y le apunto al cuarto contiguo en el que se encontraba Tania.

\- Entonces, entren – animo Antonie al asomarse en el marco de la puerta – para que tu abuela confirme lo que te acabo de decir.

\- Cierra la boca – mascullo impaciente Albus hacia su amigo.

Tomando la invitación de Antonie a entrar, la abuela Lily fue a la habitación de Albus y se sentó en la cama de su nieto, esperando a que éste entrara. Le envió una mirada fulminante a Antonie y volvió a entrar. Ya le haría pagar a Antonie la vergüenza que le hizo pasar.

\- Sabes, cuando tenía tu edad – comenzó a relatar su abuela – me gustaba mucho tu abuelo pero era muy terca para admitirlo. Y su egocentrismo de esos tiempos no ayudaban mucho para decirle lo que sentía.

\- ¿De verdad? – le pregunto Albus mirándola de reojo.

\- Si – le respondió la mujer de cabello pelirrojo entre risas – prefería mandarlo al cuerno cada vez que me invitaba a salir; – luego, miro a su nieto con aquellos ojos verdes que transmitían una enorme calidez – Albus, se es confuso para ti admitir nuevos sentimientos hacia una persona pero, tarde o temprano, tendrás que aceptarlos. Sino, puede que te termines arrepintiendo de no hacerlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que me termine arrepintiendo? – pregunto Albus un poco temeroso.

\- Que cabe la posibilidad de que ella espera a que des el primer paso – formulo la abuela Lily ante la cara anonadada de Albus, quien sentía que su rostro se incendiaba – que sienta lo mismo por ti y teme no ser correspondida, al igual que tú.

\- Es válido pensar eso – dijo de repente Antonie – a mis padres les paso lo mismo. Tardaron dos años en admitir que se querían.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto llena de curiosidad la abuela de Albus.

\- Si, aunque también hubo un pequeño enredo por el charlatán que perseguía a mi madre – le conto Antonie, haciendo sospechar a Albus de que su abuela no estaba al tanto de ello por el enorme interés que le ponía al tema – mi madre me conto una vez que al viejo le hervía la sangre cada vez que ese hombre le coqueteaba en su cara y terminaban discutiendo por ello.

Albus no pudo evitar pensar que le estaba contando, en cierta parte, una mentira, pues sabía que lo había leído del diario de su madre sin permiso. En preciso instante, se abrió la puerta bruscamente, dejando ver a un señor Severus muy molesto, dando cuenta que había escuchado esa parte de la historia.

\- ¿Te han dicho que no cuentes asuntos ajenos, Antonie? – le alego el maestro de Albus en un tono autoritario, mirando directamente a su hijo.

\- ¿Te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, viejo? – le devolvió la pregunta Antonie en un tono sarcástico.

\- Cálmense – intervino la abuela Lily cuando vio la cara de enojo del señor Severus – no hay porque exaltarse.

\- No, no lo hay – le respondió Antonie con toda la calma del mundo, advirtiendo a Albus que se pondría peor – no tiene nada de malo contar como eras al conocer a mi madre. Hasta ella misma me contaba que querías a alguien más antes…

\- ¡Silencio! – le ordeno el señor Severus a su hijo con la cara crispada de rabia – una palabra más y te juro que…

\- ¿Qué me harás? ¿Castigarme? Ya lo estoy por si no te has dado cuenta – le contesto Antonie desafiante – ¿Lanzarme un maleficio? Inténtalo que las ganas me sobran por barrer el piso contigo.

\- ¡Basta los dos! – les mando la abuela Lily al ver que los dos sacaban chispa con la mirada, uno contra el otro – ¡Por Merlín! No deberían tratarse con tanta hostilidad.

La palabra hostilidad se quedaba corta, pensó Albus al notar que ambos tenían las intenciones de pelear a puño limpio si era necesario.

\- Creo que dejaremos esta conversación en este punto – sentencio la abuela de Albus y se dirigió a su nieto – Al, piensa en lo que te dije; Severus, – este sorprendió un poco cuando lo menciono – ten un poco más de tacto con tu hijo, por todo los cielos; – el muchacho de piel centrina rio en su cara por cómo le reprochaban hasta que la mujer se volteó a verlo – y Antonie, sé que puede llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza, pero deberías aprender a llevarte bien con tu padre.

Acto seguido, salió de la habitación antes de que Antonie y el señor Severus se dieran su última mirada de antipatía y este segundo saliera marcando el paso.

\- ¿Era necesario ser tan grosero? – pregunto Albus alzando una ceja al cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

\- Él comenzó – le farfullo Antonie cruzándose de brazos.

\- Entiendo que aun estés enojado con él pero no era necesario inventar ese tipo de cosas – le reprocho el muchacho de ojos verdes.

\- No era mentira – declaro Antonie ante la mirada incrédula de Albus – cuando mi madre lo conoció, el viejo estaba enamorado de otra persona. Fue otra de las razones de que se tardaran dos años en estar juntos.

\- Pero esa otra persona…

\- Murió hace años – le conto Antonie – mucho antes de que se conocieran mis padres y el viejo nunca tuvo el valor de declararse ante esa persona que ya había hecho su vida con otro sujeto.

\- Oh – atino a decir Albus ante ese hecho.

\- Solo espero a que no te pase a ti – soltó Antonie antes de salir.

Aunque Albus pensó que estaba exagerando su amigo, no pudo evitar pensar esa noche el que tal si la chica se enamoraba de otra persona y comenzaba salir, dichosa y feliz de la vida con el carcamán imaginario. Comenzaba a sentir dolor en sus entrañas hasta que recordó en qué situación se encontraba la chica: no debía salir de la casa hasta que atraparan a Antioch y no tenía otro contacto humano más que los que vivían en aquella casa. Esa debía ser otra de las razones por la cual se encontraba triste. Estar encerrada en un sitio como una prisionera, encarcelada injustamente, no era nada agradable.

Entonces, alguien toca a su puerta. Albus da un respingo y mira su reloj. Las dos menos cinco. ¿Quién sería a estas horas? Se levanta de la cama, colocándose los lentes y abre la puerta solo para encontrarse con la cara de Tania. El muchacho se queda petrificado al tenerla tan cerca y por todo los pensamientos que le vinieron a la cabeza, los cuales no evitaron que se colorara un poco.

\- ¿Me invitas a pasar? – pregunto Tania un tanto brusca.

Albus solo reacciono para dejarla pasar a sus aposentos ante su mirada sorprendida cuando ella se sentó a los pies de su cama. El chico cerró la puerta y encendió la luz de la mesa de noche antes de sentarse al lado de Tania (se sentía aún más abochornado al darse cuenta que estaba en bata y pijama).

\- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto con voz trémula Albus tras romper el silencio de los diez segundos más largos de su vida.

\- Llama a ese tipo de cabello blanco – le Tania exigió con aspereza.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle el motivo pero, al verla con aquel semblante tan decaído, su sentido común le negó el habla. Llamo al guardián, donde este hizo acto de presencia inmediata. Fausto los miro con curiosidad al ver a ambos chicos juntos.

\- ¿Qué se les ofrece? – pregunto Fausto un poco extrañado de que Albus no estuviese solo.

\- Quiero saber cómo derrotar a ese desgraciado que destruyo mi pueblo – le respondió Tania en un tono siniestro, algo muy ajeno a la chica que conocía Albus.

\- ¿Quieres tomar venganza por lo que te hizo? – interrogo el guardián con una mirada inquisidora sobre la muchacha.

\- Que observador – le contesto de forma sarcástica Tania.

\- Tania, no creo que sea buena idea – opino Albus un poco asustado por lo que tenía planeado la chica.

Tania no le hizo caso y espero la respuesta de Fausto, quien la miraba, para la sorpresa de Albus, con lástima.

\- Por tu parte, no puedes hacer nada – espeto el guardián – quien solo puede derrotar a Antioch, es Albus. Es quien porta el Atrum y las reliquias, objetos que son claves para la batalla.

\- ¿Cómo que no puedo hacer nada? – pregunto indignada la chica sin siquiera mirar a Albus – tengo un ojo mágico, debería poder ser algo…

\- Ojo que prefiero que no uses – le advirtió Fausto – utilizar la magia maldita lleva a consecuencia irreparables.

\- ¿Cómo estás seguro de ello? – pregunto Tania molesta con el guardián.

\- Tú misma lo comprobaste al usar la magia inconscientemente – le aclaro Fausto – ese espectro te rondara cada vez que uses su magia. Intentó quedarse con tu cuerpo una vez. No tientes a tu suerte con una segunda vez.

Albus contuvo la respiración, pues era la primera vez que Fausto le mencionaba ese detalle.

\- ¿Y cómo él puede y yo no? – pregunto Tania señalando a Albus – se supone que él tiene el mismo tipo de ojo dentro de su corazón. Uso su magia para salvarme y no le paso nada.

\- Es la mitad de un ojo – le recordó Fausto – y el vínculo no es tan fuerte como el que creaste tú con el espectro de tu ojo.

\- ¿Vinculo? – cuestiono Tania sin entender.

\- El no pidió ningún deseo – especifico Fausto – ya que por cada deseo que pidas formas un vínculo con aquel espectro. Y, por lo que tengo entendido, pediste seis. ¿O me equivoco?

Tania no le debatió más, pues Albus sabía que el guardián tenía razón. Sin embargo, odio que la tuviera. La chica temblaba de rabia y se veía muy afligida por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Ahora Tania le tendría rencor por ser quien le arrebató su oportunidad de vengarse de quien mato a sus padres, a la señora Smith y a todas las personas del pueblo.

\- Tania – intento calmarla Albus.

\- No… digas… NADA – le espeto la chica mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se dirigió a Fausto – debe haber una manera de… alejar a esa sombra… cuando use la magia.

\- Ella siempre volverá – le dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza el guardián – estará siempre atenta a que des un paso en falso para tomar control de tu cuerpo, como un parasito.

\- PUES LA MANDARE A VOLAR CUANDO LO INTENTE – le grito Tania enfada derramando sus lágrimas en sus mejillas – NO VOLVERA A INTERFERIR EN MI CUERPO NUNCA MAS.

La mirada indulgente de Fausto no mejoraba mucho las cosas, según la opinión de Albus.

\- Eres muy obstinada – comento el guardián – pero puede que tu obstinación de luchar te ayude.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Albus.

\- Estaba probando que tan fuerte es tu voluntad – le explico Fausto un poco más aliviado mientras Tania lo miraba con fiereza – al tener un carácter fuerte como el tuyo, no creo que tengas problemas en enfrentar al espectro…

PUF. Se escuchó cuando Tania abofeteo al guardián ante la mirada atónita de Albus. El golpe fue tan fuerte que choco contra la pared, aturdiéndolo un poco.

\- NO VUELVAS A ASUSTARME DE ESA MANERA O TE JURO QUE TE HARE PAGAR – le grito la chica aun temblando de ira.

Albus se quedó paralizado por la fuerza descomunal que había ejercido sobre Fausto, pues este tenía dificultades para poder levantarse. El muchacho de ojos verdes atino a ayudarlo a los pocos segundos después pero este se negó. Estaba furioso.

\- ¡Muchacha insolente! – mascullo Fausto, humillado.

\- Cálmate – le recomendó entre dientes Albus – o te saldrá peor.

\- ¡Escúpelo de una vez! – exclamo Tania hacia el guardián impaciente – ¿Cómo puedo usar la magia de este ojo a mi favor?

Albus, aunque le molestara al guardián, levanto a Fausto y lo sentó en su cama. Aún estaba resentido por la inmensidad de la bofetada y bastante enojado. El muchacho aún se preguntaba si le diría el método a la muchacha después de aquel papelón. No obstante, cambio aquella expresión de hastío a una gélidamente calculadora. Al ver aquel semblante plasmada en su cara, el muchacho supo de inmediato que algo traía entre manos.

\- Te lo diré – comenzó a decir en un tono más controlado y forzosamente educado – pero, antes, hagamos un trato.

\- ¿Cuál trato? – fue tajante en su pregunta la muchacha.

\- Ayúdame a hacer de Albus – y el guardián apunto al chico de ojos verdes, quien lo miraba desconcertado – el mejor guerrero que haya tenido la historia de los magos.

…..

Meadows, una de las ciudades más pobres de toda Inglaterra, vivía un día gris. Las luces del sol no llegaban a los rincones oscuros, donde seguramente, algún ratero te esperaba para robarte lo poco que uno poseía en ese momento. Sin embargo, al muchacho de pelos disparatados no le importaba. Por muchos años, se había recorrido aquellas calles solo y siempre se las había arreglado bien, como lo estaba a punto de hacer cuando un muggle de aspecto andrajoso y raídas ropas se interpone en su camino, sacando de su bolsillo una navaja que apuntaba a su persona. El chico, que apenas se le notaban sus ojos con aquellas gafas, levanto sus manos en símbolo de rendición.

\- Bien, pequeño cabrón – le musitaba el hombre con claros signos de haberse drogado con algo muy fuerte, pues sus ojos enrojecidos parecían salirse de sus cuencas – dame todo lo que tengas y no te pases de listo o te hago un segundo ombligo.

\- Oh, claro – dijo con tranquilidad el muchacho con aquella voz nasal – denme un segundo.

Aquel segundo que pidió el chico fue el más largo para el ladrón. Se notaba su ansiedad, pensó de manera fría y calculadora el muchacho que hurgaba sus bolsillos buscando algo. O fingiendo que lo hacía, ya que en un instante, levanto sus manos y ejerció una fuerza extraña sobre el hombre. Una que el chico llamaba magia superior. Aquella magia hizo elevar al sujeto unos veinte centímetro del suelo y lo empujo al callejón de donde había salido. Las ratas deben estar en su lugar, pensó el muchacho al quitarse las gafas y dejarlas en el bolsillo de su ropa. No quería que se ensuciaran con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

El ratero ya no parecía tan valiente cuando se dio cuenta de que se había metido con la persona equivocada y comenzaba a retroceder hasta un callejón sin salida.

\- ¡¿Qué eres?! ¡Aléjate de mí, monstruo! – chillaba el susodicho sin atreverse a mirarlo e intentando escalar la pared de ladrillos que le obstaculizaba su escapatoria.

\- ¿No querías que te diera todo lo que tenía para comprarte y aspirar otra línea de cocaína? – pregunto el muchacho con sarcasmo, acercándose con parsimonia, mientras este lo miraba asustado, negando con la cabeza – Cielos, quien entiende a los drogadictos.

\- ¡Puedes irte! ¡Solo déjame en paz! – grito desesperado el vulgar ladrón.

\- Creo que no entiendes la dinámica aquí – hablo el chico, dejando de lado el tono nasal que acostumbraba fingir y ensombreciendo su expresión.

Alzo otra vez sus manos. Volvió a tener el mismo efecto, salvo por un detalle. A la rata la había tomado por el cuello, como a muchas otras que se habían osado interponerse en su camino. Se retorció de dolor por la falta de aire. Estaba seguro que le ardían los pulmones por no poder respirar. Mejor así. Hay que enviar el mensaje…

Entre tanto movimiento del escuálido cuerpo del ratero asqueroso, la navaja que traía consigo el ladrón cayó al suelo. El brillo del cuchillo le molestaba al muchacho, pues aclaraba mejor sus ojos. Aquellos ojos carmesí que tanto odiaba… era mejor ensuciarlo para que no reflejara el color de sus ojos… en un acto que no pudo explicar, alcanzo la navaja y se ensaño con el hombre. Le hizo un segundo ombligo y mucho más... lo apuñalo con una fuerza bruta tan ajena de sí que el último golpe que recordaba era la clavada del cuchillo en la yugular.

En cuanto termino el trabajo, el cuerpo de la rata cayo de bruces en el suelo del callejón, vertiendo toda la sangre que contenía el cuerpo. El resto de ella se encontraba embarrada en el cuchillo y en las ropas del muchacho. Mierda, deberé quemar esto, pensó con fastidio el muchacho. Tomo el cuchillo de aquel drogadicto y lo guardo para sí. No le importo caminar con las ropas manchadas con sangre a plena luz del día, pues los homicidios eran tan comunes que la sangre en alguien les era indiferente a esos muggles o simplemente no se atrevían a denunciarlo por futuras represarías. Sin embargo, solo cubrió su cara por precaución. El anonimato era su mejor amigo que tenía en Meadows.

Camino cuatro cuadras de donde se había encargado del sujeto y se encontró con el antiguo edificio que llamaba hogar. Subió por las escaleras de emergencias que se tambaleaban con cada paso que daba (uno de estos días, todo se vendrá abajo, recordó el muchacho al oír una anciana que le costaba mantener el equilibrio al bajar por dichas escaleras). Entro por la ventana del quinto piso hacia su habitación. La cerro de inmediato cuando se hayo en la comodidad de su oscuro hogar.

Su habitación era de lo más deprimente, por no decir vacía. Apenas una cama, una menuda mesita colindante a la cabecera y un baúl que no valía la pena ver para él, pues estaba igual de vacío que ese cuarto. Suspiro ante el alivio de su soledad y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Se quedó en interiores contemplando los pantalones, chaqueta y polera manchados de sangre. No era la primera vez que debía hacer un acto innecesario por sus acciones torpes…

\- Volviste a hacerlo, ¿cierto? – pregunto una voz cansina a la espaldas del muchacho de raído cabello.

\- Si – se limitó a contestar el muchacho.

Aquella persona chasqueo su lengua en símbolo de impaciencia, acto que se esperaba el chico que apenas había cumplido sus dieciséis años de vida hace unas semanas. El hastió que sentía su mentor por actos como esos eran bastante grandes y sabía que le esperaba una reprimenda al anochecer.

\- Deja esas cosas ahí – ordeno con una voz dura – ve a lavarte cuanto antes para tu revisión. No tardaran en llegar…

\- Sí, señor – dijo el muchacho, sin chistar y desganado.

Hizo todo lo que le ordeno su mentor y espero a sus visitas en la incómoda sala de estar (habían tres sillones tan pequeños y duros para sentarse que no daba ánimos al visitante a sentarse, con una menuda mesita de estar), ya vestido con una túnica más decente y con sus anteojos puestos. Le eran cansadoras aquellas revisiones pero no había de otra. Su comportamiento violento había crecido al avanzar de las semanas y sus encargados de su existencia no se explicaban la razón de ello, por lo que estaba en un periodo de prueba de aquellos sanadores.

Cuando el reloj marco las cinco de la tarde, tocaron la puerta principal. Los visitantes, todos con sus caras ocultas bajo una capucha, entraron con mucha prisa y solo se descubrieron sus rostros cuando verificaron que nadie anduviese fisgoneando al entrar al departamento. Cinco personas en total que llevaban el broche de la organización. Cuatro de ellos eran sanadores que conocía muy bien el muchacho. Sin embargo, al quinto le pareció un total extraño. Era el mayor de los presentes. Tenía la cabellera castaña, al igual que sus ojos pequeños. Su pálido semblante no le ayudaba mucho con aquellas ojeras y ciertas arrugas de expresión tan marcadas como las cicatrices que tenía encima el chico. Parecía impaciente por como miraba a los sanadores y a su persona.

\- Buenas noches, Amón – le saludo uno de los sanadores en un tono amigable – ¿Listo para tu revisión?

El muchacho asintió mientras se quitaba la túnica en frente de todos, quedando completamente desnudo ante ellos. Su mentor se llevó toda luz a sus manos mediante un hechizo, dejando el leve resplandor de una vela que tenía sobre la mesa de estar.

\- No deberías tratarlo así – mascullo el desconocido.

\- Douglas, acepte que vinieras solo porque los altos cargos lo sugirieron – le espeto el sanador amigable, endureciendo el tono hacia el desconocido – ahora, si vas a estar con esos ánimos, mejor márchate. Mi obligación es cuidar a este muchacho…

\- Cuidar su estado físico y mental, Cross – le reprocho el desconocido llamado Douglas – no tratarlo como a tu hijo... _eso_ ni siquiera es humano…

El mentor del muchacho carraspeo antes de que Cross le contestara. Era obvio que estaban perdiendo el tiempo y el chico también lo mirabas con impaciencia.

\- Disculpa, Amón – dijo Cross y le hizo señas a sus colegas que descubrían de sus túnicas aquellas varitas – haremos esto lo más rápido posible para aminorar el dolor.

Siempre lo mismo, pensó el muchacho cuando comenzaron aquellas dolorosas pruebas. No obstante, no le molestaba todo aquel dolor que le producían aquella revisión. Lo que más le molestaba era la expresión de Cross. Aquella expresión de entre lástima y cariño que hacia cada vez que lo iba a visitar. Y más aún, que lo llamara Amón. Aquella persona solo era un extraño que, como dijo ese sujeto llamado Douglas, solo verificaba su estado mental y físico. No era nadie para él. Nadie lo era.

Mentira, pensó una contraparte diminuta del chico, tienes a dos personas que pueden llamarte por ese nombre. Dos personas que podía llamar con propiedad "amigos". Solo ellos pueden llamarlo por aquel nombre ficticio. Solo ellos y nadie más… en ese momento, sintió que la confusión en su cabeza se desenvolvía con tal rapidez que volvía perder la cuenta de sus acciones… y otra vez esa sombra aparecía ante él… odiaba esa sombra… odiaba a todos los presentes…

\- ¡Amón! ¡Tranquilízate! – exigió la voz de su mentor.

Para cuando regreso su mente a esa habitación insulsa, los cuatro sanadores se encontraban en el suelo, apenas recuperando el aliento ante los esfuerzos de retener al muchacho. Douglas era el único que se había mantenido firme, con un encantamiento escudo lo bastante fuerte para proteger a su persona.

\- Creo que dejaremos las pruebas para otro momento – sugirió su mentor con un claro dejo de molestia – señores, si me permiten, los acompañare a la salida.

Nadie se negó ante esa idea y era preferible así. El muchacho estaba seguro que si hubiera pasado otro segundo más, habría matado a todos los presentes con solo el suspiro de su magia. El grupo de cinco magos se retiraron con cautela del departamento, dejando solos al chico y su mentor. Este segundo no espero en darle una bofetada en el rostro y el muchacho vio aquellos ojos vacíos y negros de su mentor.

\- Recuerda, 102 – A, el motivo por el cual estamos aquí.

\- Lo tengo presente, siempre – musito el chico avergonzado por primera vez en el día.

\- Tu mente no me decía lo mismo, 102 – A, – le recrimino su mentor – en el momento que te realizaban la revisión… – mantuvo aquella mirada reprochable para que el muchacho viera lo irresponsable que había sido, logrando su objetivo. Tardo en unos largos segundos en despegar los ojos de su persona y darle la espalda – recuerda lo que somos, recuerda que no somos iguales a ellos y recuerda nuestra meta de aquí en adelante. No sucumbas ante esos sentimientos banales, ¿Oíste bien?

\- Sí, señor – contesto desganado el muchacho.

Su mentor salió de la sala de estar, llevándose la única fuente de luz y lo dejo solo, desnudo, en la oscuridad… como siempre debió ser… como siempre debe recordar… la oscuridad es su única amiga y el anonimato, su compañero fiel. Ningún humano podía compararse con ambas. Ni siquiera ellos dos.

…..

\- ¡¿Aceptaste entrenar con ella?! – exclamo Antonie espantado al día siguiente de la propuesta que hizo Fausto.

\- No tuve opción – le replico Albus encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese momento, ambos chicos se habían encerrado en la habitación de Antonie, donde este último aún tenía una expresión que no auguraba nada bueno. Le había contado todo lo que había pasado en la madrugada y también la respuesta de la chica. Albus aun recordaba su cara de pocos amigos cuando acepto el trato del guardián a regañadientes. Parecía más molesto con el muchacho de ojos verdes que con el mismo Fausto. Sin embargo, aquello paso a segundo plano cuando al desayuno le confirmo con discreción que lo entrenaría.

\- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – pregunto Albus de manera inocente – solo me ayudara a fortalecer mi cuerpo. Fausto me dijo que solo ayudaría en esa parte porque en lo otro voy bien… lo demás, se lo explicara…

\- Al, fue una horrible idea – sentencio Antonie con la cara más pálida de lo normal – se avecinan días tediosos para ti.

\- No creo que lo sea – le contradijo un poco extrañado el muchacho de ojos verdes – no veo el problema.

\- Yo, sí – puntualizo Antonie aún más pálido como el papel mientras tragaba saliva. Parecía temer de aquella idea – cuando teníamos ocho años, intento enseñarme karate… fue un desastre…

\- Bueno, supongo que, teniendo un poco más de edad, no será tan horripilante como lo planteas – suavizo Albus al intentar calmar a su amigo.

Antonie no dijo nada. Solo le envió una insegura mirada, dándole la señal a su amigo que dudaba mucho que aquello iba a funcionar. Sin embargo, poco le importo aquella mirada. Imaginarse estar con Tania y que estuviera solo para él, le hacía sentir mucha felicidad.

En ese momento, la puerta se abre, dejando ver a Tania en el umbral. Parecía mucho más animada que los días anteriores. Incluso tenía un aspecto más dichoso al ver a ambos chicos. Antonie dio un respingo ante la presencia de la chica pero Albus se alegró de verla más feliz.

\- El almuerzo está listo – aviso la muchacha de ojos bicolores – por cierto, moyashi, mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento. El señor Snape me dejo usar el desván.

\- ¿Cómo convenciste al viejo? – pregunto un poco receloso Antonie.

\- Fácil, se lo pedí por favor – se limitó a contestar Tania – el almuerzo, chicos.

Acto seguido, se fue caminando por el pasillo prácticamente saltando y tarareando alguna canción desconocida para ambos muchachos.

\- ¿Ves? – le hizo ver Albus a Antonie – no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Hasta se encuentra muy alegre.

\- Y no es buena señal – balbuceo Antonie – va ir en serio con tu entrenamiento…

\- ¿Y cuál es el inconveniente? – pregunto Albus en un tono despreocupado.

\- Que el refrán _"Dios los crea y el diablo los junta"_ se queda corto para este caso – declaro Antonie con una cara horrorizada.

Si bien, Albus no entendió el punto de su amigo en aquella ocasión y menos aquella frase, al día siguiente lo comprendió. El chico de ojos verdes se dirigió al ático bastante entusiasmado por el entrenamiento y presencio la escena más rara que había visto en su vida: su abuelo, el señor Severus, el señor Black, el señor Remus y su tío Fred lo esperaba en compañía de la chica en un ático previamente despejado. Ningún mueble que antes ocupaba el desván estaba por ahí y Albus se preguntaba por ellos cuando Tania se le acerco de manera precipitada, mirándolo de arriba abajo, como la primera vez que se conocieron en la estación de King Cross.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – no pudo evitar preguntar el chico de ojos verdes a los adultos presentes.

\- Tania nos pidió ayuda para que entrenaras – le contesto el señor Remus – que era crucial para que aprendieras… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

\- Karate – se adelantó a responder el señor Severus al ver que Tania aún seguía concentrada en Albus.

\- Solo algunos aspectos, por ahora – añadió Tania de forma distraída – por lo que veo, tenemos mucho que hacer con este cuerpo… ¡Dios, sí que eres enclenque!

Aquel comentario no le gusto para nada a Albus. Bien sabía él que su contextura no era tan desarrollada como la de Michael o Antonie o de James (ese último pensamiento lo hizo sentirse aún más humillado). No necesitaba que se lo refregaran en su cara.

\- Pues, a mi parece normal – le consoló un poco el abuelo James al ver la expresión molesta de Albus – a su edad, era igual.

\- Sea o no, normal para usted, – le atajo Tania aun pensativa – para aprender karate debe estar en forma y Albus no lo está. Al igual que Antonie – el señor Severus frunció más de lo normal el ceño cuando menciono a su hijo – no haces mucho ejercicio, ¿cierto?

Albus no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón, asintiendo con la cabeza. Apenas había aprendido a esquivar de manera decente en el club de duelistas y no hacia otra actividad extracurricular que no implicara subirse a una escoba.

\- Bueno, eso va a tener que cambiar – decía Tania al terminar de examinarlo de manera minuciosa – desde ahora, vas a seguir todas mis instrucciones. Haremos calentamiento previo antes de los entrenamientos, luego te enseñare defensas y posturas básicas. Eso ayudara por ahora a que tu cuerpo se fortalezca, ¿entendido?

Albus dio un dudoso asentimiento aun preguntándose qué clase de defensas y posturas tendría que aprender. No obstante, algo no le cuadraba y su tío Fred fue quien le planteó la cuestión a la chica.

\- ¿Y dónde entramos nosotros? – pregunto su tío.

\- Ustedes, señores, serán mis ayudantes cuando le muestre las defensas a Albus – anuncio Tania de forma solemne – Siempre hay que tener ejemplos de cómo funcionan.

En ese momento, Albus noto que el señor Severus no pudo evitar sonreír de manera maliciosa y fugaz (fingió una tos al escaparse una pequeña risa), dándole escalofríos que le recorrió toda la espalda. Definitivamente, algo no sería agradable, pues Fred le pregunto:

\- ¿Podrías darnos un ejemplo ahora?

\- Claro – respondió Tania muy risueña – señor Potter, ¿me haría el honor?

El abuelo James se acercó a la chica con toda confianza ante la mirada atenta de los demás. Albus pudo observar que su abuelo era más alto que ella por una cabeza y, a sus adentros, deseaba tener aquella altura.

\- Bien, señor Potter, haga cuenta que es mi atacante. – le instruyo Tania – Simule ser un brabucón y usted está a punto de darme un puñetazo en la cara.

\- Ok – asintió el abuelo James.

\- No le será difícil – le oyó decir Albus al señor Severus con cierto resentimiento.

El abuelo de Albus fingió no escucharlo pero no le detuvo para realizar su actuación. Se abalanzo contra la chica y estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara hasta que ella hizo un movimiento muy rápido, retrocediendo. Luego, alzo con toda velocidad su mano derecha y le dio un golpe en el antebrazo al atacante. Albus no podía creer que su abuelo se recogiera de dolor por el golpe. Y no fue lo único. La chica dio una patada en el muslo y otro golpe en el cuello con tal rapidez que apenas Albus noto esos dos movimientos. Acto seguido, la chica le dio un gancho al hígado (le corto la respiración), dio un pequeño paso y le dio un puñetazo en la cien, haciendo que su abuelo se pusiera prácticamente en posición fetal. No obstante, no le impidió a Tania girar sobre sí misma y darle una patada en la boca del estómago como su fuese una mula, expulsándolo sin menor problema varios metros hasta chocar contra la pared, viendo al hombre totalmente reducido y tratando de recuperar el aire.

\- ¡Gárgolas galopantes! – exclamo su tío Fred.

\- James, ¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunto el señor Black cuando se acercó a él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El abuelo James no respondió y solo atino a levantar unos de sus brazos temblorosos en señal de asentimiento mientras Albus veía al señor Severus contener la risa por la paliza que acababa de recibir su abuelo.

\- Ups, creo que exagere un poco – se dijo a sí misma la chica sacando la lengua.

\- ¿Solo un poco? – no pudo evitar decir con sarcasmo Albus.

\- Me cuesta controlar mi fuerza, moyashi – le explico Tania con hastío – estaba acostumbrada a practicar con mi papá y él era cinta negra – Albus lo miro extrañado al no entender el término por lo que aclaro – es el mayor rango de las artes marciales. Significa que en menos de un minuto puede reducirte así – indico al abuelo de Albus que apenas se ponía en pie – o dejarte inconsciente.

Ahora le hayo sentido, pensó Albus mirando aquella escena lamentable de su abuelo con el señor Severus sin poder evitar una carcajada estridente. El padre de Antonie había conocido al señor Miller antes de ellos murieran trágicamente y debió conocer lo que practicaba bastante bien.

\- ¿Por qué no a la otra usas a Quejicus como maniquí? – pregunto el señor Black a Tania, molesto ante la actitud del hombre de piel centrina.

\- No puedo – le contesto Tania – sino nos quedamos sin maestro de artes mágicas mentales.

\- ¿"Nos"? – pregunto sin comprender Albus.

\- Aceptó a darme clases para poder controlar la magia del ojo – le explico Tania encogiendo los hombros – recuerda lo que me dijo Fausto: "domina lo básico y cuando estés al nivel de Albus, podrás controlar aquel ojo"

El muchacho de ojos verdes había pasado por alto ese detalle. Antes de que Fausto se fuera, le recomendó a la chica aprender de la magia, ya que ella se había hecho bruja de manera reciente por aquel ojo embrujado.

\- En fin, ya tuvieron una demostración – prosiguió Tania – ahora, moyashi, es hora del calentamiento – Albus la miro con cierta duda y la muchacha se exalto al no obedecerla – ¡Vamos! ¡ _Ikuzo_! ¡Muévete! ¡Empieza a trotar!

Albus se sintió extraño al empezar a dar trote en el ático y más cuando Tania empezó a gritar entre medio de este la palabra " _mawate_ ", donde tenía que girar sobre sí mismo para dar un golpe (¡Guardia arriba, moyashi! ¡Tu guardia es tu eje sobre el que giras!, le gritaba la chica desde un rincón en presencia de todos). Aunque parecía sencillo, su cuerpo sufría de cierta dislexia con aquel movimiento. Siempre terminaba con las manos cambiadas o pegándose en la nuca de manera accidental por levantar su guardia.

Para cuando termino el calentamiento, el chico sentía que las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cara y sus piernas le temblaban por tanto forzar a hacer los movimientos correctamente. Hasta creyó haber quedado un poco sordo por los gritos agudos de Tania.

Luego, le enseño a evadir golpes y de la forma más difícil. Hizo que el señor Severus le convocara un palo para que la chica lo usara contra Albus. Se ganó más de un chichón aquella tarde y más de diez moretones en el cuerpo cuando le explicaba los movimientos para las defensas ("con esto te será más fácil recordar", decía Tania sin menor piedad al clavarle uno de sus dedos en ciertos puntos del cuerpo que inmovilizan a cualquiera). El entrenamiento de Tania termino cuando los llamaron a almorzar.

\- Te lo advertí – le replico Antonie al verlo que apenas se podía poner en pie del sillón de la sala de estar.

\- ¿Fue igual de cruel contigo? – pregunto Albus con voz cansina.

\- Ten en cuenta que era cinta naranja cuando me enseño – le conto Antonie sentándose en el sillón que tenía al frente y le hecho una ojeada a Albus – y, por lo que veo, aumento su fuerza. Tengo entendido que era cinta café antes de que pasara el genocidio en Baskerville – al ver que Albus no entendía nada de los rangos, Antonie le añadió – la cinta naranja es la cuarta en el orden básico y la cinta café es un rango menos que el rango máximo de las artes marciales.

\- Genial – farfullo Albus al apreciar dos moretones en el antebrazo.

\- Bastante genial, enano – dijo James desde el umbral de la sala entre risas burlonas, contemplando a su hermano magullado – cielo, sí que te dio una paliza esa niña.

\- Cierra la boca – mascullo Albus, aun teniendo fuerzas para darse vuelta y mirar con furia a su bruto hermano.

James solo le hecho una mirada de suficiencia, sonriendo de forma socarrona y se marchó. Últimamente, James estaba más insoportable que nunca. Aunque su amigo y hermana le hubiera pedido que hiciera las paces, James siempre la echaba a perder con comentarios hostiles y burlones hacia Albus, haciéndolo imposible entablar una conversación con él. Su hermano mayor se volvió un completo imbécil, pues no podía soportar que Albus tuviera un poder mayor que el suyo.

\- No le hagas caso – le sugirió Antonie.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que dieron una paliza? – pregunto Albus molesto y echándose de nuevo en el sillón.

Antonie encogió los hombros y no toco más el tema. Sin embargo, al pasar los días, Albus comenzó a sospechar que su hermano lo espiaba mientras entrenaba en el ático al momento de que sus padres iban a trabajar y cabía la posibilidad de que su amigo supiese algo al respecto. Pero cada vez que se le cruzaba aquella idea por la mente, volvía a recordar el día en que volvieron a casa del bosque de Wistman: el señor Potter le quito de inmediato la capa de invisibilidad a su hermano mayor, llevándosela al día siguiente al hogar de Rose. Además, su abuelo siempre cerraba con llave para evitarle vergüenzas a Albus, dejándolo en el punto de partida.

Del mismo modo, sus entrenamientos con Tania se hacían cada vez más tediosos y la chica le exigía más esfuerzo sobre su pobre cuerpo adolorido, volviendo esa gran idea en una terrible ocurrencia. Hasta James se regocijaba con solo ver la cara de miedo que hacia Albus al desayuno, cuando la chica le avisaba que aprendería un movimiento (los decía en japonés, para variar, figurándose el proceso doloroso de aquello). Lo complicado para el chico de ojos verdes era no poner mala cara cada vez que recibía golpes en el desarrollo del entrenamiento, pues notaba que los ojos de Tania brillaban de felicidad cuando le enseñaba cada movimiento y, al compararlo con las semanas anteriores, prefería no arruinarle la fiesta. Debía tragarse el dolor, la humillación y su orgullo.

En resumen, su verano fue el peor de todos, como lo había prometido aquel castigo impuesto por su padre. Entre las burlas de su hermano mayor y las exigencias de Tania, pensaba que ya nada podía ser peor. No obstante, su padre se encargó, de forma indirecta, de poner la cereza sobre el pastel. Unas semanas antes de que entraran nuevamente a Hogwarts, el señor Potter llamo a sus dos hijos varones a su despacho personal. Al verlo tan serio en ese momento, pensó que algo habían hecho ambos, sin mala intenciones, que le hizo molestarse. Pero erro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto James con cierta frialdad.

\- James, Albus – comenzó a hablar el padre de ambos chicos, soslayando la actitud de su hijo mayor – quiero explicarle la situación actual en que estamos viviendo – el muchacho de ojos verdes noto el peso de cada palabra que marcaba su padre, por lo cual puso mayor atención – como les explique hace semanas atrás, hubo un ataque en Surrey. Miles de personas murieron ese día… incluyendo sus tíos abuelos…

Albus no se atrevió a interrumpirlo, pues recordaba ese día. Su padre había caído en ataque de histeria al saber la noticia, siendo una de las pocas veces en haberlo visto en ese estado y su abuela no paraba de llorar. Aunque no fue tan sangriento como en el pueblo de Baskerville, el incendio colosal en Surrey impacto en los diarios debido a que las cadenas noticieras muggle distribuyeron un video en donde grababan el ataque de Antioch en contra un periodista no mago, declarando la guerra a todo mortal que se interpusiera en su camino.

\- Eso es noticia vieja – anuncio James con poco tacto – ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

\- Que hubo otros ataques – les soltó el señor Potter, frunciendo el ceño por la tosquedad de su hijo mayor – intente que estuviesen tranquilos ambos este verano – James resoplo, notándose el sarcasmo pero su padre lo ignoro – pero, debido a la serie de atentados contra muggles, me veo obligado a informarles esto… y también sobre las salidas a Hogsmeade de ambos…

\- ¿Intenta decirnos que nos quitaras el permiso?... – pregunto James sin poder evitar la molestia en el tono de su voz.

\- No es eso, James – le interrumpió el señor Potter en un tono autoritario – podrán ir al pueblo. Sin embargo, no irán solos. Teddy acepto mi propuesta y él los acompañara cuando quieran al pueblo.

\- ¡¿Disculpa?! – exclamo James, acentuando su enojo – pero, a diferencia de este, – apunto a Albus de manera despectiva mientras Albus lo miraba con hastío – yo sé cómo defenderme.

\- Tienes quince años – le recalco su padre con impaciencia – no es el momento de hacerse el valiente, James. Mientras siga ese criminal rondando por ahí, no me arriesgare a que ninguno de ustedes salga herido. Antioch ya demostró en muchas ocasiones que no le importa si la vida de un niño está pendiendo de un hilo.

\- ¡No soy un niño! – le bramo a su padre – ¡Y no necesito niñera alguna que me ande siguiendo los pasos!

\- ¡Basta! No quiero más protestas sobre esto… irán a Hogsmeade con Teddy y punto – le ordeno el señor Potter sin mostrar el más mínimo flaqueo en su decisión – a menos que quieras quedarte todo el año en el castillo.

James se quedó mudo. Albus observo a su obstinado hermano que estaba rojo por la ira acumulada y no le cabía ninguna duda que le tenía preparado todo un torrente de palabrotas o algún discurso de lo hipócrita que era su padre al decirle cada cosa siendo que el señor Potter se escabullo varias veces del castillo, muchas veces desobedeciendo órdenes (Se sabía todas las historias de mano de Hagrid). El muchacho de ojos verdes creyó que se volvería igual de irracional que la vez que retornaron del bosque de Wistman pero no lo hizo. Guardo toda su frustración para sí y solo se marchó del despacho, dando un portazo.

\- Eso se aplica también para ti, Al – le aviso el señor Potter.

\- Lo sé – asumió Albus alicaído – no tengo intenciones de desobedecerte.

\- Espero que sea así – le dijo su padre, mirándolo de reojo.

Acto seguido, Albus salió del despacho, ya resignado a que las visitas a Hogsmeade serían más insoportables con su odioso hermano cerca.

…..

Pálido y sudoroso, Michael Turner se encontraba semidesnudo en el sótano de su hogar. Había experimentado nuevamente los síntomas de la transformación que iban y venían cada tanto. Sus rasgos lobunos se acentuaban más al avanzar de la noche de luna llena. No obstante, se había resistido a transformarse, cosa que era un gran avance. Sobre todo, el muchacho rubio puso en práctica lo que venía sospechando desde hace unos meses: que sus transformaciones no dependían totalmente de la luna llena. Esa idea se la planteo en primer lugar Al, cuando se vio presa de la ofuscación del momento y el muchacho de ojos verdes le calmo. La segunda persona en planteárselo fue Rose, al confesarle aquellos síntomas y las veces que le había pasado antes de abordar el tren.

Y ambas personas habían llegado a la misma conclusión: su estado emocional debía relacionado con sus transformaciones. Al principio no le hallaba sentido. Sin embargo, recordando todas las veces en que veía envuelto por la preocupación constante de que alguien se enterara de su secreto y el miedo sobre la opinión de los demás o cómo lo vería la gente, ya era un punto a favor a sus amigos. Y no fue difícil plantearse la solución. Lo engorroso era aplicarla.

\- Estate tranquilo… serénate… – se decía a si mismo Michael en medio de la oscuridad de su sótano.

La calma en su interior era primordial en esos momentos, por lo que debía estar constantemente recordando ese día. Aquel día en que Rose lo cito en los jardines para informarle su respuesta. Aun recordaba el olor del bosque y el cálido ambiente de un verano que se avecinaba, incluyendo aquella cabellera larga y pelirroja que ondeaba con la brisa, dejando libre el aroma frutal que siempre había percibido el chico en ella. Un aroma muy hipnotizante para Michael.

\- Michael – comenzó a hablar la chica, un poco sonrojada y con aquella expresión nerviosa que la hacía ver aún más tierna a los ojos del muchacho – lo he pensado mucho y creo… creo que tengo una respuesta para ti.

\- ¿Y cuál es? – se atrevió a preguntar Michael, con el estómago hecho un manojo de nudos mientras sentía caldearse su cara.

En ese momento, Rose se acercó a él y lo beso en sus labios. Aunque fue muy tosca al agarrarlo del cuello de la túnica, al muchacho poco le importo ese detalle, ya que el beso que le dio fue lo más maravilloso que pudo responderle y lo había elevado a los cielos más rápido que su propia escoba de Quidditch. Deseaba que aquel beso nunca terminara pero no hubo de otra cuando la hora partir a casa era inminente. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de contarle la buena nueva a Albus y a Antonie sin que Scorpius se enterara, aunque tenía la leve sospecha de que lo sabía en el momento en que se quedó mirando a los dos cuando Michael y Rose aún tenían ese gesto de complicidad en sus rostros. Pero ya no tenía importancia. Ya no le importaba que se enterara todo el mundo que él y Rose estaban juntos. Ya no le interesaba la opinión de la gente. Por primera vez, en ocho años, era feliz. Había encontrado la felicidad.

\- Y no pienso arriesgarla… – murmuro el chico con firmeza y fiereza al oponer resistencia a su tozudo cuerpo – no volveré a ser esa bestia…

Ese pensamiento lo había tenido presente toda la noche y, hasta ahora había funcionado de lo más bien. Debía mantenerse así, sin ningún titubeo, por el bien de todas las personas que lo rodeaban y, por sobre todo, por Rose.

…

\- Entonces, ¿Te iras mañana? – le pregunto Tania a sus espaldas cuando Albus empacaba sus cosas en su baúl.

El chico de ojos verdes dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Tania, pues no se esperaba que la muchacha se parara en el marco de la puerta con aquel semblante extraño que apenas podía reconocer en ella.

\- Pues, si – contesto Albus al poner un libro de pociones en el baúl y apresuro a añadir – volveré para las vacaciones de navidad. En ese tiempo, podrías pedirle al señor Severus o a mis abuelos o cualquiera de ellos que te enseñe magia básica.

\- ¿Y Fausto? – pregunto de repente la chica – ¿Podré llamarlo?

\- No, exactamente – le respondió el muchacho de ojos verdes haciendo memoria de las palabras del guardián – él solo viene a este mundo debido a mi presencia. En cierto modo, Fausto está atado a mí.

Al oír aquellas aseveraciones, Tania hizo una mueca como a quien no le gustara la idea. Sin embargo, no dijo nada más y se marchó a su cuarto, extrañándole bastante al chico de ojos verdes. Por una parte, sabía que estaba molesta debido a la interrupción de su entrenamiento físico (¡Sera un retraso enorme después de tres meses sin moverte!, exclamo Tania una semana atrás cuando se enteró de ese inconveniente) pero, viéndolo de otra manera y como se lo hizo notar Albus en ese momento, tendría tiempo de sobra para poder dominar la magia que llevaba dentro de ella. "Y poder descansar un poco de sus infernales entrenamientos" pensó aliviado Albus al cerrar el baúl con desganas e irse a dormir.

Sin duda, fue un verano muy pesado para Albus y esperaba que su regreso al colegio fuese menos trabajoso. Que ingenuidad la suya, pensó el muchacho esa mañana ajetreada. No era porque Lily hubiese olvidado algunos cachivaches de Wilson o que James le hubiera jugado una broma muy pesada a Antonie y a Albus de esconder sus ropas interiores en la nevera después de que ambos tomaran una ducha (sus osadías estaban cada vez peor, pensó Albus al querer practicar algún movimiento que le había enseñado Tania con James de lo enrabiado que estaba). Lo peor fue cuando atravesaron la barrera de la plataforma 9 ¾ para el expreso de Hogwarts. Una horda de periodistas atosigaba al señor Potter con miles de preguntas de los atentados contra muggles. La sorpresa de esto fue tal que James dejo de molestar a los chicos por unos momentos.

\- ¡Sin comentarios! – exclamaba enojado el padre de Albus al intentar deshacerse de los periodistas – ¡Ahora no es el momento, señores! ¡Váyanse!

Para cuando pudieron entrar al tren, sus padres debieron hacer una despedida bastante corta para deshacerse de los periodistas que empezaban a entrevistar a Lily, quien no tenía idea del tema. Albus y Antonie la sacaron del camino de aquellos carroñeros de información.

\- ¡No tienen vergüenza! – exclamo exasperado Antonie al entrar a un vagón.

\- Supongo que ningún buitre la tiene – le dio la razón Albus mirando por la ventanilla con desprecio a los periodistas.

\- Bien, enano, Smith, cuiden a Lily – dijo James a las espaldas de ambos chicos, dejando pasar a su hermana – yo tengo asuntos que atender.

\- ¿Qué asuntos? – pregunto Albus por mera curiosidad.

\- No te interesa, pulga – le respondió en un tono cortante su hermano mayor.

Acto seguido, James se fue corriendo a los vagones de atrás mientras Albus de atragantaba con los insultos para el imbécil que tenía por hermano.

\- Cuenta hasta diez, si es necesario – le aconsejo Antonie al verlo tan enojado.

\- He contado hasta mil por ese… – soltó Albus con el mismo desprecio que había acumulado durante todo el verano.

Antonie le hizo un ademan para que no siguiera, pues su hermana estaba presente y, por alguna razón, no se veía muy bien después aquella escena de los periodistas.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Albus un poco preocupado.

\- Lo estaré pronto – se limitó a decir Lily, acariciando distraídamente a Wilson que se encontraba en su hombro.

\- ¿Y ya pensaste en que casa quieres estar? – pregunto Antonie para cambiar el tema.

Lily estaba a punto de responder cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Rose, Hugo y Michael, entrando al vagón y con ambos Weasley discutiendo mientras el chico rubio se sentía incomodo por la situación.

\- ¡Dame un respiro! ¡Por todos los cielos! – mascullaba Hugo. Albus noto que había crecido bastante desde el año pasado. Estaba casi de su altura.

\- Nada de eso – le reprocho su hermana mayor – ¿Qué es eso que quieres romper con la tradición? Solo espero que no quieras irte a Slytherin…

\- ¿Cómo diablos eres novio de mi hermana? – pregunto con hastío Hugo a Michael (su cara se coloro de inmediato), sentándose al lado de Lily – es un completo -fastidio.

\- No cambies de tema – le ordeno Rose con rudeza.

\- Rosie, mi queridísima hermana, por algo existen las sorpresas – le contesto Hugo sin dejar de lado el misterio en sus palabras – lo sabrás cuando lleguemos allá.

Acto seguido, Hugo le guiño el ojo a Lily, en símbolo de complicidad y ésta solo se rio. Albus no pudo evitar pensar que algo tramaban aquellos dos.

\- Solo espero que no les des más disgustos a nuestros padres – le advirtió Rose, sentándose frente a su hermano – tienen bastante con lo que tienen que lidiar.

\- ¿También los acosaron en la estación una horda de periodistas hambrientos de chismes? – pregunto Antonie.

\- Peor – respondió Rose, frotándose la sien en símbolo de impaciencia mientras Michael intentaba darle un poco de consuelo con un abrazo (Albus quedo un poco sorprendido por cierta acción) – fueron a la puerta del edificio sin menor anuncio y plena calle muggle exigían ver a la ministra.

\- ¡¿Es broma?! – exclamo Albus sin dejar de imaginarse el nivel de descaro de aquella gente.

\- Broma seria las bombas fétidas con gas pimienta que les lance por la ventanilla del auto para que nos dejaran irnos – declaro Hugo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Lily dejo escapar una leve risita.

\- Y pueden que culpen a papá por ello, tonto – le dijo con gravedad Rose a su hermano.

\- A nadie le hace daño las bombas fétidas – le tranquilizo Hugo, acomodándose bien el asiento – puede que le irriten un poco la nariz y la garganta pero no pasara a mayores.

\- Depende – dijo una voz entrando en el vagón – si se las tiraste en el ojo, puedes dejarlo ciego.

En el umbral de la puerta, se encontraba un Scorpius Malfoy más alto que el año pasado, con algunos mechones de cabello rubio rebelde que le desordenaban la nuca y sus angulosas facciones parecían acentuarse cada vez más. Albus se volteó para saludar a Scorpius, al igual que Antonie. De parte de Michael, solo le dio un pequeño saludo respetuoso con la cabeza. Mientras, Rose era reacia a saludarlo pero Hugo solo lo observaba con curiosidad mientras el muchacho de Slytherin les contaba de sus vacaciones de verano.

\- Hablando de sorpresas – le murmuro Hugo a Lily – ¿Qué no se odiaban o algo así?

Lily se limitó a encoger los hombros pero Scorpius lo alcanzo a escuchar. Albus pensó que Malfoy se quedaría mudo y agacharía la cabeza, como siempre lo hacía cuando oía cuchicheos de la gente sobre su amistad con un Potter o quien no fuese sangre pura. Pero, en vez de ello, le contesto:

\- En un principio… pero los tiempos cambian.

\- Interesante razonamiento – le elogio Hugo ante la mirada estupefacta de su hermana – ¿Y cuántos Slytherin piensan como tú?

\- Poco, en realidad – apresuro a contestar Scorpius al ver que su hermana se coloraba tanto como su cabello de la ira reprimida. Albus supuso que era para no enemistarse más con Rose – muy pocos.

\- Entiendo – dijo pensativo Hugo mientras Lily solo lo observaba, reprimiendo su carcajada. Scorpius lo miro extrañado hasta que este Hugo se levantó a estrecharle la mano a Malfoy – Hugo Weasley, soy hermano de Rose. Aunque mi hermana tenga la mente cuadrada, como mi padre, – Rose quería matarlo con la mirada pero Hugo la ignoro – yo estoy totalmente libre de prejuicios. Aún estoy viendo mis opciones a que casa ir. ¿Qué puedes decir a favor de la tuya?

Pregunta difícil, pensó Albus al recordar a la gran mayoría de sus compañeros de clase que eran muy desagradables.

\- No creo que mi respuesta conteste tus dudas – le dijo una evasiva Scorpius al no querer meterse en problemas con Rose – eso depende de tus ambiciones personales y… no soy la persona correcta para contestártela.

\- Interesante – decía Hugo analizando aquella frase – tú eres más humilde de lo que pensé.

Scorpius estaba tan extrañado de la actitud del chico pelirrojo y pecoso que tenía por delante que no sabía si agradecerle o simplemente quedarse callado. Albus estaba en la misma posición al ver que su hermana se mataba de la risa por dentro.

\- Deja de confundirlo, ¿quieres? – le ordeno Rose molesta – demasiada televisión te ha afectado el cerebro.

\- Solo si veo programas basura – le replico Hugo ofendido – no tiene nada de malo ver programas que te hagan pensar.

Y la discusión siguió hasta que la bruja del carrito de dulces pasó por el vagón. Albus sabía que su primo Hugo le gustaba gastar bromas, al igual que James, a cualquiera, pero nunca contrariaba a su hermana. Sin embargo, se había dado cuenta que había cambiado en los últimos años. Cuando pequeños, nunca dejaba de darle la razón a su hermana, a diferencia de las acciones de ahora. Parecía que el muchacho pecoso estaba decidido a hacer enojar a Rose.

El viaje transcurrió sin ninguna novedad entre las discusiones de los hermanos Weasley y las risas que de repente salían entremedios hasta que llegaron a la estación, donde Hugo y Lily se separaron de ellos para seguir a Hagrid por ser de primer año mientras Albus y los demás iban donde aquellos caballos alados de aspecto espeluznante que tiraban de las carrozas.

\- Entonces – dijo de repente Scorpius a Michael y a Rose cuando los cinco estaban en la carreta – ¿Cuándo nos dirán la buena nueva?

\- ¿Buena nueva? – pregunto Rose un poco confundida.

\- Ustedes se hicieron novios en el verano, ¿no? – afirmo Scorpius con cierta mirada triste ante Albus y Antonie un tanto asombrados.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mudos y se sonrojaron hasta las orejas mientras Albus y Antonie no sabían si sentirse felices por Michael o pena por Scorpius. No obstante, Malfoy le dio unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda a Michael, diciendo con una leve sonrisa:

\- Me alegro por ustedes.

Después de ello, el viaje en los carruajes fue en silencio hasta llegar al castillo y se separaron de Scorpius. Albus espero a que Malfoy estuviera fuera de vista para felicitar a sus amigos por ello y Antonie también, pues ambos sabían que aquella noticia lo había lastimado bastante.

Caminaron al Gran Salón para la ceremonia de selección. Para desagrado de Albus, su hermano se sentó a unos dos puestos atrás y se puso a lanzarle grajeas masticadas en la cabeza. Su actitud lo estaba hartando pero decidió optar por la indiferencia cuando su prima le puso un encantamiento de resguardo en la nuca y prestarle atención en la selección de Lily, quien avanzaba un poco torpe al banquillo al tener que cuidar a Wilson (aquella bola de pelos no dejaba de saltar en su hombro). Respiro tranquilo cuando el sombrero anuncio a viva voz "¡Griffindor!" y fue directo al lado de Albus y Antonie. Sin embargo, la más nerviosa era Rose.

\- Espero que no cometa una estupidez – murmuraba la chica pecosa cuando se hermano caminaba despreocupado hacia el sombrero en cuanto lo llamaron.

\- Tranquila, Rosie – le decía Michael – tal vez solo bromeaba de romper la tradición.

Pasaron segundos eternos cuando el chico se sentó y el profesor Fliwint le coloco el sombrero. Sin embargo, no tardo en anunciar la casa:

\- ¡Ravenclaw!

\- ¿Qué? – dejo escapar Rose sorprendida.

Los aplausos de la mesa de estándar azul con un águila de escudo recibían con aplausos a Hugo Weasley, quien se iba dichoso a sentar junto a sus compañeros ante la mirada sorprendida de Rose.

\- Supongo que rompió la tradición – infirió Antonie al verle la cara a su amiga.

\- No ha habido ningún Weasley en Ravenclaw nunca – soltó de repente Lily con una sonrisa traviesa – Hugo quería ser el primero en entrar a una casa que ningún Weasley haya pisado.

\- Ahora le hayo sentido que le preguntara a Scorpius sobre su casa – razono Albus – ningún Weasley ha estado tampoco en Slytherin.

\- Es porque ninguno ha querido estarlo – afirmo Rose un poco más aliviada – con todo ese historial de maldad, ¿Quién en su sano juicio iría ahí?

Por un momento, Albus estuvo a punto de darle la razón a su prima hasta que pensó en Scorpius. Aunque hubiese sido un idiota en el comienzo, el chico de Slytherin había demostrado ser una persona decente entre sus compañeros de casa y una muy agradable. Luego, pensó en su maestro que también era oriundo de aquella casa. Si bien, era un cascarrabias, un tanto amargado y estricto pero eso no era sinónimo de que fuese un ser malvado. Su padre y abuela confiaban en él. Por último, estaba Mathew Graham, el chico personalidad osca que lo último que haría sería pasarse al lado oscuro, pues detestaba esa estigmatización que le habían dado a su casa. "Supongo que hay excepciones", pensó Albus cuando fue hora de irse a la torre de Griffindor. El viaje en el tren lo había agotado.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Weasley! – le grito Blair a Rose a la salida del salón entremedio del gentío – ¿Cuánto crees que dure tu madre en el puesto de ministra?

\- Ignóralo – le recomendó Michael a su novia.

\- Me gustaría cerrarle la boca – murmuro Rose furiosa.

\- ¿Y cuándo dejaras de estorbar, Blair? – intervino Malfoy empujando al cara de rata de repente – Camina.

\- ¡Uy! ¡Miren quien se digna a defender a esta traidora a la sangre! ¡El baboso de Malfoy que se derrite por ella! – se burló Blair entre las carcajadas de los gemelos Eastman y los demás de sus compañeros. Albus pudo notar que su amigo estaba sacando la varita mientras miraba con rencor al chico cara de rata – ¡Lástima que no te tome en cuenta!

\- ¡No! – le grito Antonie a Scorpius.

El muchacho de piel centrina intento sujetarlo antes de que echara encima de Blair pero fue demasiado tarde. Malfoy le arrojo un encantamiento aturdidor a la cara de rata que salió desviado a la cabeza del prefecto de Slytherin cuando, en una sorpresiva acción, Mathew Graham le sujeto la muñeca. Albus y Antonie fueron en ayuda de su amigo para que no cometiera otra estupidez.

\- Idiota – le dijo Mathew entre dientes en el momento que lo dejo libre – guárdala, ahora.

\- ¿Quién ha lanzado aquel hechizo? – pregunto la voz potente de la directora McGonagall bastante molesta.

Albus, Scorpius y Antonie se petrificaron al igual que todo el mundo. Ninguno de los alumnos se atrevió hablar. Malfoy apresuro a guardar la varita en el bolsillo aun tragando saliva por los nervios y Albus rogaba a que no le diera el ataque de hipo por ello.

\- Lo siento, profesora – dijo de manera repentina Mathew – practicaba un poco el movimiento de muñeca y salió inconscientemente.

\- Señor Graham, venga conmigo, por favor – le ordeno la directora en un tono cortante.

Mathew les dirigió una mirada bastante significativa a Scorpius antes de irse con la directora a su despacho. Albus noto que aquella mirada significaría problemas para más tarde.

\- Los demás, a sus dormitorios, ahora – mando la mujer al ver que ninguno movía un musculo y, luego, se dirigió al profesor Slughorn – profesor, lleve con Madame Pomfrey al señor Solomon.

Albus vio como el anciano profesor hacia levitar al prefecto de Slytherin y se encaminaban a la enfermería entre la multitud de estudiantes que comenzaban a retomar el paso. Scorpius hizo lo mismo en silencio, sin dignarse a mirar a sus amigos.

…

Maldita niña y sus trucos para conseguir señal de internet, pensó Snape intentando de taparse los oídos al escuchar por enésima vez aquella canción en idioma desconocido e insoportable melodía. Supuestamente, la hija de los Miller había pedido permiso a Antonie para tomar la laptop y hacer lo que se viniera en gana. No tardo en adjudicarse la autoridad de usar la computadora en cuanto el hijo de Snape salió ese día para volver al colegio y durante horas se dedicó a hackear algún "servidor de internet" cercano a la casa hasta lograrlo. Ahora la chica no dejaba de poner dibujos animados a todo volumen sumamente extraños que no dejaban de gritar por cosas que Snape ni siquiera entendía. El ruido era tal que opto por ir al segundo piso de la casa. Tal vez podría encontrarla en ese momento…

Subió los escalones con tranquilidad, pues el grupo detestable de Black, Lupin y Potter se encontraban haciéndole compañía a Tania. Por lo menos, en ese sentido, tendría paz en su búsqueda. Se encamino a la habitación de su hijo y entro en ella. Debía admitir que su hijo no era muy ordenado con sus cosas. No obstante, era una ventaja para él. Así el muchacho no notaria cuando le registraban sus pertenencias. Además, estaba empeñado a buscar aquella libreta de su mujer que Antonie había tomado sin la autorización. Aun recordaba que Leanne escribía cada noche en una libreta personal sus pensamientos más íntimos en vida… Era la única explicación lógica que le hallaba por la que el muchacho supiese tal información que solo le confió a su mujer hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Qué buscas con tanto ahínco? – pregunto la voz de Lily en el marco de la puerta.

Snape volteo a verla en el momento que registraba el armario. La mujer miraba extrañado por el desorden que acababa de hacer.

\- Un objeto personal que el muchacho tomo sin permiso – se limitó a explicar Snape.

\- ¿Tuyo o de su madre? – inquirió Lily al mirarlo de reojo mientras Snape mantenía la expresión insoldable – Severus, te he visto otras veces registrando la habitación del muchacho cuando él no se encuentra en casa. Eso me lleva a deducir que algo tiene Antonie que no quieres que tenga o que simplemente quieres porque es importante para ti. O, quizás, ambas.

No se le escapa nada, pensó Snape en ese momento un poco sorprendido de las hipótesis de su antigua amiga. Su astucia era lo primero que le atrajo de ella cuando eran más jóvenes, al igual que aquella mirada penetrante con sus ojos verdes esmeralda. No obstante, en ese instante era muy incómodo. Bastante, pues aquella mirada era como tomar una botella de poción de Veritaserum entera. Siempre acababa cediendo a esa maldita mirada…

\- Busco una libreta que pertenecía a Leanne – contesto Snape después de un minuto de silencio – Antonie debió tomarla sin permiso de ella.

\- ¿Libreta? – pregunto Lily intentando entender – ¿te refieres una especie de diario personal?

El hombre de piel centrina asintió y ella dio un largo suspiro.

\- Si quieres, te ayudo a buscarla – se ofreció la mujer de cabello pelirrojo.

Snape no tuvo objeción de su ayuda y, en silencio, ambos buscaron en cada rincón de la habitación. Entre ropa tirada, libros de novela muggle apilados en su escritorio y unos cuantos CD tirados, no encontraron nada. Ese muchacho había sido lo suficientemente listo para esconderla bien.

\- Parece que le gusta leer – comento Lily al ver los libros en el estante.

\- Bastante – reconoció Snape – aunque me gustaría leyera algo más instructivo que eso.

\- Tiene trece años – le recordó Lily – y una novela no hace daño. De hecho, creo que leí este cuando tenía quince años – y le mostro un libro titulado CARRIE – Me pareció interesante…

El hombre prefirió guardar su mala opinión contra ese tipo de lectura y concentrarse en unos cajones que estaban cerrados con llave. Cabía la posibilidad de que la libreta estuviese en ese sitio.

\- Era bonita – murmuro Lily.

Por segunda vez, Snape se volteó a verla y la sorprendió sosteniendo una foto que encontró entre las páginas de ese libro. Por mera curiosidad, se acercó a Lily para contemplar mejor la fotografía. Era un poco más reciente que otras que había visto. Estaban los Miller, Antonie, Tania y Leanne en un día de campo. Los dos chicos se veían dos o tres años menores que ahora. Enfocando desde arriba de sus cabezas, estaba John Miller más cerca de la cámara, seguido de Katherine Miller y Leanne, que abrazaba a ambos chicos, muy sonriente. En ese momento, recordó lo fotogénica que siempre había sido su mujer. Aquella sonrisa era muy natural en ella cuando encontraba feliz… y le hizo revivir ciertos momentos en su mente… y cierta tristeza…

\- Lo era… – pudo decir Snape antes de que el nudo en su garganta se interpusiera en el habla.

\- Debiste amarla mucho – dijo con cierto pesar Lily al mirarlo y agrego con cautela – Tania… me conto que ella era muggle y que estuvieron a punto de casarse… tiempo después de tener a Antonie…

Snape asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Normalmente, nunca jamás se abriría tan fácil con una persona. Sin embargo, al volver ser amigos con Lily, sentía que con ella podía ser más honesto que con cualquier ser humano de aquella casa.

\- ¿Cómo era? – le pregunto Lily.

El hombre de piel centrina se tomó una pausa para dar un largo suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama de Antonie.

\- Era la más bruta, testaruda y atolondrada que he conocido en toda mi vida – respondió Snape ante una Lily un poco sorprendida por la descripción – recuerdo que una vez me lanzo un plato por la cabeza cuando le fui franco por su comida; O que siempre aturdía al cartero en las mañanas cuando cortaba leña. Leanne era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cortar ese pedazo de tronco de un solo zarpazo y la leña siempre salía disparada hacia la entrada; recuerdo que también, en un principio, siempre me advertía que si entraba a su alcoba, me dejaría sin hombría. Yo siempre le contestaba que ni tenía necesidad de hacerlo y culminaba la conversación siempre con una pantufla de ella en mi cara.

Lily dejo escapar una risa y Snape supuso que se estaba imaginando la escena. Tuvo el instinto de reírse un poco también pero una melancolía que lo invadía hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

\- Ciertamente, me era impensado enamorarme de ella – añadió Snape con toda honestidad – pero, alguien me dijo una vez que queremos por sus virtudes y las amamos por sus defectos.

\- Creo que tienes razón – le apoyo Lily – yo tampoco pensé que me enamoraría de James y, ahora mírame, soy la abuela Potter con tres nietos que ya van a Hogwarts – y agrego con cierta picardía – Y, bueno, tú tuviste un hijo con ella sin perder tu hombría en el intento, ¿no?

\- Si y no – contesto Snape un poco apenado. Sentía que le ardía la cara y esperaba que no se le aparecieran aquellas manchas rojas que tanto odiaba – pero de mi vida "íntima" con ella no entrare en detalle.

\- Bien pero, fijándome en la fotografía, no me extraña que te atrajera físicamente – comento Lily aun en ese tono pícaro – era muy atractiva. Supongo que había más de uno tras ella… – aquella afinación hizo que se hundiera el estómago y que le ardieran las entrañas a Snape al recordar al idiota de Hunter rondando a su mujer y, para variar, Lily se percató de ello, por lo que apresuro a decir – ¡Perdón! ¡No era mi intención…!

\- No importa – le dijo en un tono más duro Snape.

Avergonzada, Lily se sentó a su lado, hojeando de manera distraída el libro que había agarrado del estante.

\- Pero, al final, te escogió… – le intento animar Lily.

Snape no respondió, pues no sabía si haberlo elegido a él en vez de cualquier muggle de algún otro lugar o del mismo pueblo había sido buena elección. Aún tenía el recuerdo fresco de la escena que había armado su hijo en el ático. Si bien las acusaciones de Antonie de haberlos abandonado no eran ciertas, era obvio que lo odiaba por la muerte de su madre y lo culpaba por ello. Hasta él mismo se culpaba a que culminara de esa manera la vida de su mujer.

\- Severus – dijo Lily en un tono comprensivo, dejando el libro a un lado de ella y adivinando sus pensamientos – no deberías culparte por lo que le paso…

\- Es fácil decirlo – le contradijo Snape poniéndose de pie para ver un rincón olvidado de la habitación, dándole la espalda a su amiga.

La mujer no volvió a pronunciar ninguna palabra. Era obvio que había captado que no quería hablar del tema. Snape tuvo la sensación de que Lily lo observo por un largo tiempo mientras el hurgaba en el escritorio antes de seguir en su búsqueda. Paso unos largos minutos antes de que su amiga volviese a hablarle

\- Solo dime una cosa: todo este tiempo que tuviste cerca de Antonie, ¿No usaste Legeremancia para descubrir cosas con él?

Snape se volteó hacia ella y la quedo mirando extrañado. En ningún momento de su vida le había comentado que sabía usarla, a menos que…

\- ¿Alguien te lo comentó? – le devolvió la pregunta Snape.

\- Harry, Remus y Sirius me hablaron de ello y de tu manía por usarlo con la gente – le contesto Lily un tanto dubitativa al decirlo cuando Snape no pudo evitar la expresión de fastidio y agrego – ¿Entonces, lo has hecho?

\- Lo he intentado – admitió Snape a regañadientes – pero su mente es muy hermética, al igual que su madre.

Lily lo quedo viendo, verificando si lo que decía era verídico. Ambos sabían que los muggles eran los más vulnerables ante la aplicación de la magia. Sin embargo, Snape experimento de primera mano que puede haber una excepción a la regla. Cuando conoció a Leanne y quería saber el paradero de su varita perdida, el hombre intento mil veces sacar información de su cabeza pero fue como chocar contra una pared de concreto sólido. Ningún recuerdo podía ser extraído de su mente. Ninguna emoción. Absolutamente nada podía sonsacarle al cerebro de Leanne Smith. Era una de las tantas razones por la que no huía del pueblo. Aquella curiosidad de ese tiempo fue lo primero que lo anclo al pueblo.

\- ¡Señor Snape! ¡Es hora! – se oyó la voz de Tania desde el primer piso, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de hombre.

\- ¿De qué habla? – pregunto Lily sin muchos preámbulos.

\- Debo enseñarle magia – contesto Snape con hastío al dirigirse a la puerta.

\- Cierto – dijo Lily al recordar que la chica que se lo comento en el desayuno – bueno, lo prometido es deuda.

Odio esa frase, pensó Snape resignado al salir del cuarto de su hijo. Solo esperaba que la chica no acabara con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

…

"Debí escoger otra cosa", pensó Albus cuando casi se queda dormido en la clase de Adivinación. El año pasado pensó, en su momento, que sería una buena idea tener una clase con aquel centauro llamado profesor Firenze que vivía en el aula once, en la planta baja del colegio. Siempre lo veía por las tardes salir del por las tarde para cruzar los jardines y volver al anochecer, por lo que le causaba mucha curiosidad. Sin embargo, después de tres semanas de clases con el profesor, llego a la conclusión de que su ocurrencia fue pésima.

\- Solo observen con atención el cielo estrellado – dijo su voz sosegada mientras daba algunos pasos en el aula convertida en un claro de un bosque al merced del anochecer, como siempre lo decía al comienzo de cada clase – el destino de cada uno está escrito él. De cada raza y ser vivo que pise la faz de esta tierra.

Albus no le veía su destino escrito más solo meras estrellas titilantes que parecían guiñarle. Las primeras tres clases le parecieron más interesantes ya que tenían que ver con Astronomía, su materia preferida. No obstante, esto era completamente diferente. Al ponerle significados ambiguos a las posiciones de los planetas le eran incoherencias por no decir estupidez.

A su lado, Michael dio un fuerte ronquido al quedarse dormido que rompió los aires místicos de la clase, haciendo a muchos reír, incluyendo a Albus. El profesor Firenze tuvo que tocarle el hombro al muchacho de larga cicatriz para despertarlo y que lo dejara proseguir. Lo bueno del centauro es que no se molestaba por ello. Lo malo era que debían que escribir sobre los planetas que más influenciaron en la clase, cosa que Michael no tenía ni idea de ello, por lo que debía copiarle la tarea a Albus, quien ya estaba muy confundido sobre cada interpretación dada por el profesor.

\- ¡Arg! ¡No entiendo nada! – se quejó Albus en medio de la sala común cuando estuvo con sus amigos aquella tarde del miércoles – ¿Quién demonios puede predecir lo que sucederá en el futuro con el movimiento de los planetas? – luego, se dignó a mirar a Michael, quien tenía la misma expresión de frustración – debimos escoger Aritmancia.

\- Claro… y estaría igual o peor que nosotros – le dijo en tono sarcástico Antonie, quien estaba apegado al libro de Aritmancia que compartía con la prima de Albus.

\- Oye, concéntrate – le reprocho Rose a Antonie – debemos entregar esto mañana.

Era la primera vez que Albus veía a Antonie y a Rose desesperado por entender una materia. O con más de alguna, pensó al ver que les esperaba leerse un capítulo entero de Runas Antiguas y dos pergaminos largos en blanco para la clase de Alquimia.

\- Menos mal que tome Estudio Muggles – respiraba un poco más tranquilo Michael – casi ni mandan deberes…

\- Suertudo – mascullo Albus – ¡Al diablo! Hare los deberes del profesor Lasserre.

\- ¡Perfecto! – exclamo un poco más entusiasmado Michael – ¡Tal vez puedas ayudarme con el ensayo de los Hipogrifos!

\- ¡Oye, nerd! ¡Ahí te va algo para Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas! – dijo una voz detrás de él.

Albus apena levanto la vista y un disco volador con colmillos choco contra su cabeza y le mordió la nuca, aferrándose al cuero cabelludo. El muchacho de ojos verdes intento quitárselo de encima pero mientras más tiraba, más se anclaba a su cráneo. Pronto, al ver que comenzaba a desesperarse y empezaba ir de un lado a otro gritando, unos cuantos compañeros de casa se empezaron a reír de la escena.

\- ¡Quítenmelo de encima! – exclamo un poco desesperado Albus.

\- Quieto – le ordeno con voz cansina Antonie, sacando la varita y pronuncio – _Relashio._

En cuanto se conjuró el hechizo, el hocico del disco dejo de morder a Albus y cayó al suelo con la lengua afuera. El chico de cabellera rebelde negra azabache miro a quien se lo había arrojado, quien profirió una fuerte carcajada en compañía de otros tres chicos de quinto año.

\- ¡James! ¡Eso no tiene gracia! – le bramo Albus a su hermano que aún se reía con fuerza con Linus y otro muchacho de trigueño.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Enano! – se burló James – ¿Cómo piensas manejar una bestia en esa asignatura si te asusta un juguete?

Albus estaba colorado. No solo por la vergüenza que acaba de pasar (ningún compañero de casa pararon de reír después de que se quitara de encima ese disco con colmillos), sino por la ira reprimida de todo el verano y sus deseos se estrangular al estúpido que tenía por hermano mayor. Estuvo a punto de sacar la varita pero Antonie se anticipó a sus movimientos y lo sujeto para que no se abalanzara contra James.

\- Cálmate – le aviso entre dientes Antonie – que nos vigilan – e indico a un chico de cuarto que miraba desde la entrada de la sala común. Por un momento, Albus no lo reconoció pero cayó en cuenta que se trataba del hermano menor de Mathew Graham, Kevin. Este era el peor chismoso de la sala común y siempre le contaba todo a su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Algún problema, Smith? – pregunto James con voz socarrona.

\- Ninguno – se limitó a contestar Antonie en tono cortante.

Triunfante, James se retiró de la sala común con sus amigos que murmuraban entre ellos y se volvían a reír. Seguramente que mofaban de él nuevamente, pensó Albus rabioso.

\- Albus, contrólate – le recomendó Antonie volviéndose a sentar al lado de Rose para retomar su estudio de Aritmancia.

\- ¡Él es quien debe controlarse con sus bromas de mal gusto! – grito Albus iracundo aun apuntando hacia la puerta – ¡Es un idiota arrogante!

\- Lo sé – le dio la razón Antonie un tanto harto del tema – pero recuerda que ningún miembro de los guardianes de Hogwarts debe meter la pata desde ahora. Después del castigo de Mathew, Alexa es capaz de vetarnos de por vida del club.

Albus trato de contenerse e ignorar a los que aún se reían del muchacho de ojos verdes, pues su amigo tenía un buen punto. Después del numerito que monto Scorpius y que Mathew se echara toda la culpa, Alexa estaba hecha una fiera. El papelón que hizo su encargado de disciplina causo que quedara en vergüenza con la Directora McGonagall. Tuvo que hacer muchos méritos para que no le quitaran el privilegio del torneo y jurarle que ningún otro miembro del club estaría implicado en otro pleito. Sin embargo, las cosas no quedaron ahí. La presidenta de los Guardianes de Hogwarts hizo que todos los duelistas entrenaran hasta morir de cansancio por dos semanas en modo de reprimenda y una muestra de que lo que podía pasar si alguien volvía a quebrantar las reglas (Bien le espera al imbécil desobediente un mes de este riguroso entrenamiento si vuelvo a enterarme que hubo otro problema, mascullaba furiosa en los entrenamientos exigentes a sus miembros); en cuanto a Mathew, si bien, le habían suspendido las salidas a Hogsmeade pero poco le importo. Es más, parecía satisfecho de haberse llevado la culpa de lo sucedido. Al principio, Albus no comprendió el motivo pero entendió cuando Alexa le reprochó a viva voz rabiosa una semana después de lo sucedido:

\- Me importa un cuerno si vengaste a Amón por la grosería del año pasado del estúpido de Solomon. Eres el tercer al mando de este club, Mathew y el que está a cargo del comité de disciplina. No lo estropees.

Desde entonces, ningún miembro del club se ha atrevido a buscar problemas. Y desde ese preciso momento, James había estado probando la paciencia de Albus, pues no era la primera vez que le hacía una broma pesada en frente de curiosos que pasaban por ahí o en medio del gran Salón. Una vez, casi lo intoxica con unas galletas de broma que contenía pus de babosas carnívoras de relleno (fue muy ingenuo aceptarlas de su parte). Otras veces, le lanzo porquerías apestosas cuando iba entrando en la sala común (había conjurado un balde lleno de asqueroso contenido para que levitara y este no se diera cuenta). Y, lo peor de todo, es que siempre se refería a él con sobrenombre que consideraba ofensivos: nerd, enano, el miedoso de los Potter, el Griffindor no nato, bicho raro, etc. Su poca comprensión hacia su hermano mayor se estaba agotando.

\- Juro que uno de estos días, le daré una lección al cabezotas de James – mascullo Albus cuando se encontraban en la habitación con Michael y Antonie, preparándose a irse a dormir.

\- Ten cuidado con lo deseas – le advirtió Antonie.

\- ¡Es él quien debería tener cuidado! – le contradijo ya elevando el tono de su voz, sorprendiendo a Antonie y a Michael por la respuesta – ¡No le hice nada a ese bruto y se las toma conmigo solo porque tengo esto! – y apunto a su pecho – ¡Como si fuese una medalla esta mierda!

\- Habla más bajo – le aconsejo Michael – que pueden escucharte – luego, fue a la puerta, verifico que no hubiese nadie en la entrada y le dijo – sé que es frustrante que James te haga la vida imposible ahora pero es una etapa que pasa. Esta celoso, en eso estamos de acuerdo – apresuro a añadir antes de que Albus comenzara a vociferar nuevamente – pero ya se le pasara…

\- Lleva meses así conmigo – le informo Albus harto de excusar a James por su actitud – y la próxima vez que me haga una estupidez similar, me encargare que sea la última.

Antonie y Michael no dijeron nada y solo le dedicaron una mirada preocupante pero a Albus no le dio importancia. Estaba muy cansado de su hermano y no le daría otra oportunidad para ser bueno con él. Pensó eso hasta que se quedó dormido y hasta que Fausto lo despertó de madrugada, dándole un susto de muerte que casi le hace proferir un grito.

\- ¿Acaso no te he dicho que aparezcas sin darme un susto de muerte? – le reprocho Albus en voz baja.

\- Puede ser – le respondió sin menor vergüenza Fausto – ¿Has tenido oportunidad de entrenar tu cuerpo?

\- Tania me enseño en el verano – le respondió entre murmullos – pero no poder seguir hasta las vacaciones de navidad.

\- El cuerpo se trabaja diario – repuso Fausto frunciendo el ceño – deberías practicar con lo que enseño la chica.

Albus prefirió guardar su opinión al respecto, ya que no le hacía gracia tener moretones y los músculos de su cuerpo hecho pomada mientras estuviese en el colegio. Primero, harían preguntas incomodas. Segundo, se convertiría la burla de todo el colegio si James se enteraba de ello y era muy capaz en esos días de divulgar que una niña lo redujo en cuestión de segundos. Y tercero, apenas tenía el tiempo en el día de ejercitar su mente todos los días con la Legeremancia y Oclumancia que le había enseñado el señor Severus. Además, ya ni se acordaba de los ejercicios que había hecho con Tania. El guardián pareció ver su mente cuando lo vio directamente a sus ojos, pues dijo:

\- Tienes un embrollo en tu cabeza.

\- Que perceptivo eres – mascullo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo el muchacho de ojos verdes.

\- Escucha, Albus, debes recordar que para manejar debes tener un equilibrio en tu mente y cuerpo. la otra vez, apenas tu cuerpo pudo soportar el poder del Atrum…

\- Mi cuerpo está bien – le replico Albus – cuando salve a Tania no tuve ningún problema o secuela al usarlo.

\- Eso fue porque no te deje solo – admitió Fausto con cierto enojo – te ayude en manejar la magia del Atrum.

Albus enmudeció totalmente, debido a que en ningún instante recordaba que el guardián estuviese presente en su lucha con la sombra o en escapar de los Inferi. Fausto pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, ya que le explico:

\- Deje algo de mi magia contigo y eso evito que tu cuerpo colapsara en la batalla.

\- Entonces, ¿mi magia aun no es suficiente? – susurro Albus un poco avergonzado.

\- No es solo cuestión de magia, Albus – expuso Fausto mirándolo con aquellos ojos fríos – es un conjunto de factores que aún no tienes completados. Como te explique antes, el Atrum debe ser manejado con tu cuerpo, mente y alma en armonía. Tu mente ha sido capaz de muchas cosas pero es tu cuerpo lo que sigue siendo un problema. Es de debida urgencia que no te descuides, pues no siempre estaré para ayudarte.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Albus un poco confuso.

El guardián no dijo más y desapareció sin darle mayores explicaciones, dejando un poco preocupado al muchacho por su última frase aquella madrugada.

…..

Los días de octubre comenzaban siempre con una ventisca que arrojaba hojas secas y de muchos colores. Sin embargo, aunque fuese un poco molesto para Albus, poco le importaba en ese momento, pues no había nada más molesto que estar con su hermano a su lado y no poder separarse de él. Ese sábado 12 de octubre, era la primera salida de Hogsmeade para Albus y no estaba seguro de fuese agradable con su hermano cerca, aunque este se controlara un poco al tener a Teddy a sus espaldas.

\- Esto es humillante – mascullo James al ver que pasaban un grupo de chicas y miraban extrañadas por estar acompañados por un profesor entre risitas tontas.

\- Relájate – le recomendó Teddy despreocupado de sus alrededores – ¿Y dónde quieren ir? ¿A Las Tres Escobas? ¿Honeyduckes? ¿La Casa de los Gritos? ¿Sortilegios Weasley? – ambos le dedicaron una mirada bastante extrañada al mencionar este último, por lo que apresuro a decir – No le diré a su padre que se compraron otras bombas fétidas si es lo que les preocupa –

Al ver que James aún estaba en fase "trágame tierra" al divisar otro grupo de chicas que lo apuntaba con el dedo, se dirigió a Albus.

\- Bueno, como James ya ha visitado muchas veces Hogsmeade, creo que es justo que Al elija esta vez – y se dirigió al muchacho de ojos verdes – ¿Dónde quieres ir primero?

\- La Casa de los Gritos – dijo un poco más entusiasmado Albus.

\- Cuídate de no mojar tus pantalones, bebé – soltó aquellas palabras James con mucha ponzoña.

Albus le dedico una mirada rencorosa pero no le dijo nada. Le había prometido a Teddy tener paciencia con su hermano mayor aunque deseaba arrojarle un encantamiento aturdidos para mandarlo a la enfermería y no verle la cara un buen rato.

\- Casa de los Gritos será – dicto Teddy y luego, se dirigió a James que no paraba de hacerle muecas desagradables a Albus – contrólate o tendré que castigarte. Recuerda que soy tu profesor.

A regañadientes, James se mantuvo a raya de todo acto molesto para Albus y pudo disfrutar el panorama de la Casa de los Gritos mientras Teddy le narraba sobre la historia de los fantasmas violentos. Después, fueron a Honeyduckes. Se compró tres bolsas de diferentes golosinas para el camino. Estuvo a punto de ir a la Cabeza de Puerco para curiosear pero Teddy se lo prohibió inmediatamente por no ser "recomendable" para los alumnos de Hogwarts. Por último, fueron a las Tres Escobas a tomar algo. Al fin y al cabo, estaba helando. Fue cuando Albus se encontró con Scorpius y a Antonie sentados en la mesa más recóndita del negocio. El muchacho de ojos verdes le pidió ir allá para estar con sus amigos un rato y separarse del gruñón de su hermano. Teddy lo miro por unos momentos, dudando si acceder a la petición del hijo de su padrino pero unos segundos después, dijo:

\- Puedes y tú también, James – apresuro a añadir en cuanto lo miro James molesto – pero manténganse dentro del local. En cuanto terminen, vayan a la barra a buscarme y nos vamos juntos al castillo.

Un poco más aliviado, Albus se reunió con sus amigos sin querer mirar a su hermano, quien (y estaba seguro de ello) miraba estupefacto que le hablara a Scorpius.

\- ¿Pudiste escaparte un rato? – pregunto Scorpius al no verlo acompañado.

\- Digamos que si – le contesto Albus sentándose al lado de Antonie – ¿Rose y Michael? ¿Dónde están?

\- En el Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié – contesto Scorpius un poco alicaído.

Pregunta estúpida, pensó Albus al segundo que Antonie le dio un codazo. Había olvidado por completo que ahora ambos chicos eran novios ahora y, como era de esperarse, deseaban estar a solas. Ese salón de té era especial para las parejas, según recordaba el comentario de Samanta Hawks cuando le contaba a Alexa una cita que tuvo con un chico de Hufflepuff. En ese momento, se acercó la señorita Abbott a preguntarle si deseaban algo para beber. Albus pidió lo mismo que sus amigos entre el silencio incómodo y no saber que decir por haber metido la pata.

\- ¿Y tu hermano se controló? – pregunto Scorpius, cambiando de tema drásticamente.

\- De milagro, si – le respondió Albus un poco cansado – aunque estuvo todo el día refunfuñando y echando maldiciones. Pero por lo menos me dejo en paz por el día de hoy…

\- Tampoco es estúpido – comento Antonie – si volvía a jugarte una broma con el profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras al lado, se ganaría un buen castigo.

\- Puede ser – dijo pensativo Malfoy, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla – Oye, ¿Y me contaras lo que finalmente pasó en el verano?

\- Cierto, no he tenido oportunidad de contártelo – le contesto el muchacho de ojos verdes un poco avergonzado.

Albus se dedicó de contarle todo lo que había sucedido en el verano en voz baja para que nadie más escuchara. Desde su entrada al bosque de Wistman hasta su arduo entrenamiento con Tania. En este último hecho, le mostro los moretones que aun conservaba de las palizas que había recibido de ella.

\- Ese tipo de entrenamiento me parece un poco drástico – comento Scorpius al ver que tenía muy morado el antebrazo.

\- ¿Un poco? – lanzo Antonie con sarcasmo alzando la ceja sin dejar de mirar a Albus.

\- No tengo opción – les replico Albus – debo tener equilibrio en mi cuerpo, mente y alma para poder manejar _eso_...

\- Solo espero que no te rompas un hueso con las brutalidades de Tania – interrumpió Antonie e hizo memoria dando un sorbo a su bebida – de hecho, fue esa la razón por la que deje de entrenar con ella. Me rompí la pierna y me disloque el hombro al hacer uno de sus ejercicios raros sobre la rama de un árbol.

\- Aunque no sé cómo continuaras si tu maestra está a miles de kilómetros de aquí – inquirió Malfoy.

\- He pensado en muchas maneras – farfullo Albus un poco desesperado – pero no hayo la forma más que una que se ocurrió hace unos días…

\- ¿Te refieres de hablar con el viejo? – pregunto Antonie con todo el desagrado del mundo.

El muchacho de ojos verdes asintió. Y no tenía muchas opciones disponibles. Albus pensó, en un principio, hacerse una rutina de lo poco que recordaba del entrenamiento con Tania pero le era imposible avanzar sin tener un maestro cerca. De igual manera, debía practicar más con su mente y era hora de llamar al señor Severus para proseguir con sus clases. Si lograba traerlos a ambos al mismo tiempo, sería perfecto pero la pregunta era cómo. Solo podía traer a uno por estar vinculado a la magia del Atrum y preguntarle por algún método factible.

\- ¿Podré ir a ver alguna vez? – pregunto Scorpius.

\- Ya viste como se puso esa vez – le recordó Antonie evitando entornar los ojos.

\- Más bien, como se puso cuando lo ofendieron – le aclaro Scorpius – ya recupere mi capa de invisibilidad y podríamos ver sin que se dé cuenta.

\- Verifica cada clase que nadie me acompañe – le repuso Albus – es muy astuto.

Ese último hecho destruyo toda esperanza de que Scorpius fuera sin ser visto. Albus estaba aliviado en ese hecho. Después de todo, había hecho un trato con el señor Severus y no quería que Antonie se enterara de ello. Era su único boleto que le quedaba para poder entrenar su mente.

\- Aun no entiendo porque lo odias – le pregunto de repente Scorpius a Antonie.

\- Tengo mis razones – se limitó a contestar Antonie frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es la misma respuesta – comenzó a decir Scorpius un poco harto de aquella respuesta – que me diste cuando viste a la hermana de Albus con un niño de cabello negro…

\- Fue cuando Antonie le tapó la boca a Scorpius ante un Albus que los miraba de reojo.

\- ¿Con quién andaba mi hermana? – pregunto Albus en un tono receloso.

\- Marcus Walsh – le respondió Scorpius al sacarse al fin la palma de la boca.

\- ¿El compañero torpe de Lily de Hufflepuff que siempre le acompaña? ¿Qué hay con él? – pregunto un poco confundido Albus.

\- A Antonie no le agrada – le comento Scorpius mientras Antonie desviaba la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar aún más confundido que antes.

\- "Tiene sus razones" – imito Scorpius a Antonie al entornar los ojos mientras este se ponía un poco colorado.

\- Ese niño no hace más que caerse con solo caminar – se rio Albus, quitándose un peso de encima y bebió un poco para entrar en calor – y es inofensivo. Hasta le tiene miedo a su propia sombra.

\- Al igual que tú, cuando te asuste con una bomba de ruido – dijo la voz de James a sus espaldas con un humor de perros.

\- ¿Que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que escuchar conversaciones ajenas? – pregunto Albus al voltearse para ver a su hermano con hastío.

\- Créeme que tus conversaciones no me interesan, enano – declaro James molesto – Teddy dice que es hora de irnos.

Fastidiado, Albus se tomó con rapidez el resto de su cerveza de mantequilla y se despidió de sus dos amigos. Para cuando se encontraron con Teddy y salieron de Las Tres Escobas, James pregunto:

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan amigo de Malfoy?

\- ¿Y dices que no te interesan mis conversaciones? – pregunto Albus alzando una ceja.

\- Ese gusano es de Slytherin, descerebrado – puntualizo James – e hijo de Mortífagos. ¿Te suena familiar el término "Mortífago"?

\- James, basta – le ordeno Teddy.

\- ¿Y tú no le dirás nada? – bramo James indignado – ese chico es pariente de la mujer que dio muerte a tus padres.

Fue demasiado lejos, pensó Albus al ver la expresión de Teddy. Era bastante seria y gélida.

\- Puede que sea pariente de una Mortífaga asesina y sea hijo de uno pero es mi alumno ahora y que sea un Malfoy no significa que sea Mortífago – le espeto Teddy en un tono cortante – deberías saberlo de sobra, James.

James enmudeció ante la respuesta de Teddy y no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna durante el regreso al castillo. Albus tampoco dijo nada. Los humores despreocupados de Teddy se esfumaron de un momento a otro y le era extraño verlo tan frio con los demás. En cuanto llegaron al castillo, Teddy se despidió con cordialidad (muy extraño en él, pensó Albus) y se fue a su despacho. De camino a la torre, los hermanos Potter no se hablaron. Y era mejor así, pensó Albus. Discutir con James sobre sus amistades seria como hablarle a un sordo y por más que le diera razones, no cambiaría de opinión. Aun pensaba que Antonie era mala influencia por ser hijo del señor Severus y más con Malfoy. Era mejor no escucharlo.

Al separarse de James en la sala común, Albus subió las escaleras hacia los cuartos. Después de todo, no quería estar cerca de su hermano mayor por un buen rato y debía esperar a que fuese la hora…

Eran las nueve en punto cuando bajo las escaleras sin ser visto. Su capa de invisibilidad era siempre la más efectiva, por lo que pudo escabullirse entre el gentío que abundaba en la sala común. Antonie, Rose, Michael y Scorpius eran los únicos que sabían a donde escaparía a esas horas.

Como siempre, espero a que abrieran el retrato y, a paso rápido, se dirigió al séptimo piso. Tuvo la suerte increíble de no encontrarse a Filch o a Peeves. Ni la señora Norris estaba rondando los pasillos, como solía hacerlo. Era perfecto. En cuanto se encontró con el muro vacío al lado de un tapiz, paso tres veces delante de ella y aparecieron las puertas ya tan conocidas para Albus. No se hizo esperar y entro. Al estar seguro en la sala especial, se quitó la capa y volvió la capa a su lugar. Entonces, pronuncio a viva voz:

\- ¡Severus Snape!

El maestro de Albus apareció de inmediato. Parecía que el señor Severus lo había tomado por sorpresa, pues se veía desorientado hasta que vio con hastió al muchacho de ojos verdes, como siempre lo hacía.

\- Buenas noches, maestro – le saludo Albus.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Potter? – pregunto con brusquedad el señor Severus.

\- Continuar mi entrenamiento mental – le dijo Albus encogiendo los hombros – y pedirle un favor.

\- ¿De qué se trata el favor? – pregunto el hombre de piel centrina con cierta parsimonia que al muchacho le daba la impresión de que se sentía intrigado por el tema.

\- Necesito que traiga a Tania con usted para seguir mi entrenamiento físico – le conto Albus.

\- Me pides algo imposible, muchacho – le dijo de inmediato el señor Severus al oír tal disparate.

\- Usted trajo consigo a las gentes una vez – le recordó Albus – cuando el señor Black y el señor Lupin vinieron al castillo. Y le repito que yo no los llame – añadió al ver que el señor Severus le diría algo parecido – solo pronuncie su nombre. Ni sabía que estaba con usted.

El hombre de piel centrina quedo viendo a Albus, absorto en sus pensamientos. Segundos más tarde, mascullo:

\- Este favor te será caro de pagar.

\- ¿Qué desea saber? – pregunto Albus con voz cansina, adivinando que querría conocer más sobre su hijo.

\- El paradero de las libretas de mi mujer – contesto el señor Severus sin menor rodeo.

\- Antonie no conservo ninguna después del genocidio en Baskerville – le espeto Albus, extrañado – dejo todas las libretas en la casa de Tania porque la señora Smith era capaz de quemarlas…

\- ¿Qué? Espera, muchacho – pregunto el señor Severus aún más impresionado y confundido de lo que había visto Albus en el corto tiempo de conocerlo – ¿Por qué haría eso Leanne?

\- Bueno, antes de que la señora Smith muriera, tuvo una pelea con Antonie – le informo Albus un poco incómodo – y no se hablaban. Antonie… quería saber más de usted… y terminamos encontrando las libretas de su madre, donde lo describía…

\- No me estas contando todo, Potter – intuyo el hombre con los ojos negros clavados en el chico – se más claro. ¿Por qué diablos se pelearon?

\- Pues, vera… se pelearon por usted… – le contesto Albus aún más incómodo al verle la cara con aquella expresión entre petrificada y asombrada – la señora Smith… no quería que se enterara Antonie que quien era usted y Antonie exigía saberlo… cuando encontramos las libretas de cómo lo describían… la señora Smith se enfureció con Antonie… y terminaron peleándose…

Albus no sabía si había hecho lo correcto cuando vio a su maestro. Se sintió muy mal por el cuándo bajo la mirada por unos momentos, sin decir ninguna palabra.

\- Bien, devuélveme a casa – dijo de repente con una expresión insoldable – y en cinco minutos exactos, vuelve a llamarme.

\- Sí, señor – le respondió el muchacho.

El muchacho de ojos verdes obedeció y lo devolvió a casa. Espero sentado en los almohadones mientras miraba el reloj que se encontraba cerca de él en ese momento. Albus no sabía que pensar y esperaba que el señor Severus tuviese la entereza suficiente para soportar aquella verdad, porque creyó que algo le había pasado por dentro… miro nuevamente el reloj y los cinco minutos habían transcurrido los cinco minutos.

\- ¡Severus Snape! – le llamo otra vez Albus a viva voz.

Entonces, apareció el señor Severus y no estaba solo. Tania se encontraba aferrado a la túnica negra del hombre, aun sin entender lo que estaba pasando y muy desorientada. La chica de ojos bicolores se encontraba contemplando el gran salón solemne que tenía a su alrededor. Luego, miro al hombre y, por último, a Albus.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto Tania impresionada – ¿Y qué hace él aquí?

\- Es Hogwarts – se limitó a contestar el hombre de piel centrina.

 _\- ¡Tsugoi! ¡Sugoi ne!_ ¡Increíble! ¿Cómo lograron traerme? – pregunto aún más emocionada al ver nuevamente su entorno – pensé que solo los magos podían entrar al castillo.

\- Eres bruja ahora – menciono con impaciencia el señor Severus – deja de pensar que eres aun una muggle.

Tania no paraba de ir de un lado a otro para revisar mejor el lugar hasta que diviso las grandes puertas de la sala.

\- Saliendo de esta sala, ¿podre dar un paseo por ahí? – pregunto Tania esperanzada.

\- Ni lo pienses – le espeto el hombre de piel centrina aunque Tania le hiciera un puchero de lo más infantil – en este castillo, nadie debe verte. Esta sala es el único lugar seguro en el que puedes estar.

\- Aguafiestas – murmuro Tania un poco molesta con el hombre.

\- Tania, necesito que me entrenes de nuevo – le pidió Albus.

\- ¿Qué no querías esperar a navidad? – pregunto Tania un poco estupefacta por la petición del chico

\- He comprendido que debo entrenarme diario – reconoció Albus con cierto pesar – y… bueno… necesito a mi maestra que me enseñe…

La chica lo miro y, por un instante, le brillaron aquellos ojos bicolores. Tenía la impresión de que la había hecho feliz con aquella petición y Albus estaba seguro que quedaría magullado por varias semanas cuando ella acepto con gusto.


	20. Capitulo 20: Experimentos

_**Capitulo XX: Experimentos.**_

102 – A se despertaba de un largo y profundo sueño. Se quedó un momento mirando el techo con aires de pereza y se dignó a levantarse cuando la luz del sol se asomó por la ventana que estaba al frente a su cama. Tanteo la mesita de noche para alcanzar sus anteojos opacos por la suciedad pero, aun así, podía ver. Al entrar al baño, se contempló en el espejo. Su cabello no podía estar más disparatado pero poco le importo. La verdad, poco le importaba las apariencias. Solo se lavó la cara y salió rápidamente de ahí a vestirse. Se le hacía un poco tarde. Después de todo, era un alumno más del colegio de Hogwarts y de la casa de Ravenclaw.

Al salir de la habitación de los chicos, se encontró que la sala redonda, etérea y amplia estaba más abarrotada que otros días. Todos tienen el sueño pesado alguna vez, concluyo el chico de locos mechones negros al ver que uno que otro esperaba a un amigo al bajar las escaleras. Todos parecían tener algún compañero con quien hablar. Sin embargo, encontró que un niño pecoso y pelirrojo estaba solo. No le extraña al saber de quien se trataba. Hugo Weasley había gastado cada ocasión de hacer amigos en bromas a sus pares, hasta ser declarado un chico hostigoso. Ahora Weasley solo se dignaba a sentarse por cinco minutos en los sillones para luego salir sin la compañía de nadie. En ese sentido, se sentía identificado…

Intentando espantar aquel pensamiento al pasar al lado del chico y salir de la atestada sala común. Odiaba tener tanta gente cerca de él. Abrió aquellas puertas de madera, sin prestarle atención a un chico corpulento que estaba en la salida de la sala común de Ravenclaw. Dio un respingo cuando 102 – A volteo a verlo por segunda vez, cayendo en cuenta que era Mathew Graham.

\- Hasta que al fin sales – dijo Mathew en voz alta para anunciar su existencia.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto confundido 102 – A con la voz nasal que acostumbraba a fingir ante los demás.

\- ¿Qué no te puedo visitar de vez en cuando? – mascullo Mathew ofendido.

\- Claro que puedes – apresuro a decir el chico de pelos disparatados – pero es poco usual…

\- Lo poco usual es que recuerdes los días importantes – suspiro Mathew resignado – ¿No te das cuenta que día será mañana?

\- ¿29 de octubre? – respondió el chico gangoso dudando y haciendo memoria – Halloween es en tres días.

\- El cumpleaños de Alexa – le informo Mathew dándose un golpe en la frente. 102 – A conocía bien ese ademan del chico de Slytherin y lo hacía cuando su paciencia se estaba acabando.

\- Oh, cierto – menciono un poco asombrado el muchacho de anteojos de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo.

\- Asumiré que no le compraste nada de lo que te encargue cuando saliste a Hogsmeade – farfullo Mathew cuando 102 – A enmudeció – Por todo los cielos, Amón… te pedí específicamente que lo compraras…

\- La verdad si lo compre – respondió al fin 102 – A temeroso – pero hubo un problema…

\- ¿Qué paso ahora? – pregunto Mathew intentando de contenerse con "Amón" – ¿Solomon volvió a molestarte y te confisco los regalos?

\- No – contesto de inmediato el chico de cabellos disparatados – la verdad es que James Potter me los quito… creo que andaba de mal humor ese día…

\- ¿Ese payaso te las quito así sin más? – volvió a farfullar Mathew incrédulo a lo que escuchaba – Merlín, dame paciencia…

\- Lo siento, Math – murmuro un poco avergonzado de sí mismo el muchacho gangoso.

\- No me pidas disculpas – le espeto Mathew en un tono duro – ya deberías saber defenderte solo, Amón. No esperes a que siempre resuelva tus problemas. ¡Eres mayor que yo y Alexa! ¡Maldición!

El chico con gafas guardo silencio y solo miraba sus pies. Odiaba admitirlo pero Mathew tenía toda la razón en lo que decía. Siempre era el blanco fácil de las bromas y burlas de los demás por su manera extraña de actuar o de hablar. Y nunca se dignó hacer algo al respecto… Nunca... Sus temores constantes a que lo descubrieran por su magia singular eran demasiados grandes hasta el punto que no se atrevía ni siquiera a apuntar su varita a alguien fuera de los entrenamientos del club.

\- ¿Sabes si ese imbécil aun los tiene? – le pregunto de repente Mathew aun un poco molesto.

\- No lo sé – respondió entre susurros 102 – A hasta que se le atino a decir un poco alarmado – oye, Math, no te metas en problemas de nuevo… sabe que se molestara si lo haces…

\- Yo no haré nada – declaro Mathew en un fingido tono de inocencia – y no estoy loco para que me quiten mi permiso de Hogsmeade del año entrante – "Amón" lo miro directamente a los ojos, escudriñando cada tic que podía identificar como delator – no… yo no haré nada… pero Albus y Antonie me deben un favor…

Sabía que estaba tramando algo, pensó en ese momento 102 – A. Siempre era lo mismo: entraba en un estado de calma cuando su mente ya encontraba una solución y maquinaba un plan ante algún imprevisto como ese.

\- En fin, vayamos a desayunar – le dijo Mathew – tal vez haya tiempo para encontrar a esos dos.

102 – A no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo por los pasillos del castillo. Entonces, cuando estuvo a doblar la esquina que los separaba de la sala común de su casa y las escaleras, sintió una escalofriante mirada a sus espaldas. Aquella mirada lo hizo congelarse. Aquella presencia escalofriante… le era totalmente familiar… giro sobre sí mismo y miro los alrededores. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie estaba por ahí, con excepción a Mathew, quien lo miraba extrañado.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto el chico corpulento.

\- Nada – apresuro a decir "Amón", reprimiendo aquel miedo – vámonos, antes que se nos haga tarde.

A paso veloz, camino hacia el Gran Salón, pues quería salir de ahí lo antes posible. Aquella presencia tenebrosa le ponía los pelos de punta en ese momento y no quería exponer a Mathew a ella. De ninguna manera lo expondría.

…..

Me duele todo, pensó Albus cuando bajaba por las escaleras de la sala común a desayunar. Aun pensaba que Tania se había excedido con el entrenamiento de ayer. Lo hizo saltar como una rana lanzando puñetazos por más de veinte minutos y agachar su cabeza zigzagueando, doblando las piernas mientras hacia otro tipo de golpe (" _mawashizuki_ " según recordaba) otros treinta minutos. Sin mencionar los trotes, saltos con piruetas (o un intento de ello), volteretas, patadas, posturas y caídas cortas que le hizo practicar. Con honestidad, ni sabía cómo estaba caminando.

\- Buenos días – le saludo Rose que estaba en los sillones, esperando a Michael. Observo a Albus y le pregunto un poco preocupada – ¿Dormiste algo?

\- El problema no es si dormí – le contesto Albus con voz cansina y un humor especialmente quejumbroso – el problema es como caminare de una clase a otra…

\- Deberías ir con calma con esas prácticas tan… brutas…

El chico de ojos verdes guardo silencio, pues prefería guardar energías para el día que en discusiones que no valían la pena. Ir más despacio para Tania era lo equivalente a ser un perezoso y no lo arruinaría de nuevo discutiendo con quien le enseñaba. Aun tenia presente que los ataques a muggles seguían en aumento (los diarios lo anunciaban con todas sus letras en los titulares acompañados de serias críticas a su padre y a la madre de Rose) y los pueblos eran arrasados sin piedad por Antioch. No había momento para ir despacio…

\- Tienes un aspecto horrible – comento Antonie mirando a Albus cuando se acercó a ellos en la compañía de Michael.

\- Deberías aprovechar de dormir como yo en la Clase de Historia de la Magia – le aconsejo Michael con seriedad – al menos los asientos son cómodos.

\- Ni se te ocurra – le reprocho Rose – no volveré a prestarte los apuntes si sigues de perezoso.

\- Pero, cielo… – le rogo su novio.

Albus prefirió ignorarlos en cuanto Rose actuaba más como su madre que como su novia con Michael. De todas formas, algo más había captado su atención. Del dormitorio de los chicos, vio a James leyendo una especie de historieta. Salto de inmediato cuando reconoció su portada. Fue el último que le había prestado Tania antes de su desaparición.

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces con eso?! ¡Es mío! – le bramo el muchacho de ojos verdes de inmediato a los pies de las escaleras.

\- ¿Cómo diablos lees esto? Parece de retardados… Bueno, no me sorprende viniendo de ti… – se mofó James intentando de poner fuera del alcance de Albus aquel comic.

\- ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Ahora! – le exigió su hermano menor rabioso saltando de un lado a otro para agarrar esa historieta. Para variar, muchos ya habían empezado a observar la escena entre risas disimuladas – ¡Maldito metiche!

\- Enano, se te olvida un detalle – puntualizo James alzando ambas cejas – no es tuyo. A menos que te llames Tania Miller…

\- ¡Cállate! – vocifero Albus en cuanto le sujeto la muñeca que tenía libre y desprotegida.

En ese momento, Albus le sujeto tan fuerte la muñeca que James ni se pudo mover y estaba seguro él que sintió aquella presión. Puso una mirada muy seria, fría y calculadora.

\- Suéltame, pulga – le ordeno entre dientes James.

\- Devuélveme eso, ahora – mascullo Albus – sino quieres que te rompa la muñeca.

\- Al – se oyó a las espalda del chico de ojos verdes la voz de Antonie. Parecía asustado – no lo hagas…

\- Escucha al Mini Quejicus, nerd – le sugirió James poniendo el comic en su bolsillo – o te mando a volar.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Entre los curiosos, apareció el prefecto de Griffindor, Benjamín Ford. El chico rubio se acercó a los dos Potter con toda la autoridad, bamboneando su enorme humanidad y empujando a quien no se hacía a un lado de su camino.

\- Sepárense, ahora – ordeno Benjamín.

\- ¡Él me robo algo que es mío! – grito Albus.

\- No es tuyo, cabezotas – repuso James entre una risa sarcástica – y si es de tu novia, que ella lo venga a buscar.

\- Me importa un bledo su estúpida discusión – les espeto a ambos el prefecto – sepárense, ya. O me veré obligado a quitarle puntos a Griffindor.

A regañadientes, Albus se separó de su hermano. Ford los regaño por estar haciendo esas "estupideces" a primera hora del día. Para James, eso era lo de menos. Era más, se estaba aburriendo.

\- Ford, si quisiera aburrirme con tus sermones, lo haría pero tengo clases – declaro con antipatía James.

Impune, James salió de la sala común ante la mirada furiosa de su hermano menor. No tenía derecho de hurgar sus cosas el muy imbécil. ¡No lo tenía!

\- Vámonos – sugirió Rose con la voz trémula al ver aun a Albus echando humo por la nariz.

En un silencio intranquilo, los cuatro se dirigieron al Gran Salón a desayunar. Antonie intentó calmarlo en el camino pero fue en vano. La cabeza de Albus aún estaba hirviendo por la rabia, deseando darle una lección a su hermano de una vez por todas para que lo dejara en paz… Una que nunca olvidaría en su vida…

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del ruidoso Salón, Mathew apareció entre el gentío matutino en compañía de Amón y se abrió paso hacia ellos. Parecía muy molesto, cosa que hizo a Albus salir de su plan de venganza contra James.

\- Buenos días – saludo con cordialidad Mathew a los cuatro chicos de Griffindor y les dirigió especial atención a Albus y a Antonie – Potter, Smith, ¿Tienen un segundo? Quiero hablar con ustedes dos.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando entre ellos unos segundos y no se opusieron a ello. Rose y Michael les dijeron que les guardarían un puesto a ambos antes de separarse de ellos. Albus y Antonie siguieron a Mathew y a Amón hasta un rincón solitario del pasillo, en donde nadie los escucharía.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Antonie con extrañeza.

\- ¿Recuerdan el favor que me deben? – soltó Mathew con brusquedad entremedio de una desesperación reprimida – necesito que lo hagan hoy. Ni un día más. Es urgente…

\- Claro, lo que quieras – le dijo Albus con voz cansina y reprimiendo el humor de perros – ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Veras, James me quito un paquete el día que salimos de Hogsmeade – le conto Amón con su acostumbrada voz gangosa – no sé por qué lo hizo, en verdad…

Al oír eso, Albus presto más atención a lo que le estaban narrando…

\- Es un paquete envuelto en un papel de regalo con muchas lechuzas doradas – le especifico Amón – de este tamaño – y le indico con las manos que era un paquete mediano – es importante que me lo devuelvan para esta noche sin que él se dé cuenta…

\- ¿Nos están pidiendo que le robemos a James? – preguntó Antonie incrédulo, pues era un poco difícil de imaginar a ambos faltando a las reglas. Sobre todo, a Mathew.

\- No se llama robar si el objeto nos pertenece desde un principio – aclaró Mathew un poco ofendido por la pregunta – entonces, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Lo harán?

Antonie parecía un poco dubitativo ante la pregunta de su superior del club y miraba de reojo a Albus, quien no había pronunciado su opinión, hasta que dijo:

\- Con gusto lo hare.

\- Perfecto, Potter – suspiro de alivio Mathew ante la mirada de asombro de Antonie y agrego – Esta tarde tenemos clases especiales de Astronomía por la semana que el profesor Button se enfermó. Empezamos a las seis y durara más o menos una hora. Aprovechen ese momento para recuperar el paquete.

Albus asintió, memorizando todo lo que había dicho Amón y Mathew.

\- Nos encontraremos aquí, a la hora de la cena – continuo Mathew ya dándoles la espalda para ir al Gran Salón – no se tarden en buscar el paquete. Puede que les asegure unos quince minutos extra si funciona lo que tengo planeado pero no más que eso…

\- ¿Qué tramas? – pregunto curioso Antonie.

\- Mientras más ignorante seas del tema, será mejor para ti, Smith – advirtió Mathew al retirarse en compañía de Amón – nos vemos.

Ambos chicos se marcharon hacia el Gran Salón, dejando a ambos Griffindor en un momento incómodo. Albus se esperaba una especie de sermón de parte de su amigo cuando este dijo, para sorpresa del muchacho de ojos verdes:

\- Habrá que usar la capa.

\- Ya lo creo – le dio la razón Albus con voz queda, regocijándose por dentro por aquella oportunidad – ahora sabrá lo que es que se metan en tus cosas ese idiota.

\- Al, solo acepte esto para que no hicieras una estupidez – aclaró Antonie en un tono serio – él no tiene por qué saber que fuimos nosotros…

\- No se enterara – le tranquilizo Albus – se supone que ahora pasa más tiempo fuera de la sala común que en ella, ¿no?

Su amigo no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón. Al cursar el quinto año, James ahora estaba lleno de deberes debido a que los TIMOS se le aproximaban, incluyendo los entrenamientos extras que imponía la capitana de Quidditch (Michael y Rose quedaban muy exhaustos después de los entrenamientos), por lo que solo regresaba de noche a la torre de Griffindor exclusivamente a dormir.

\- Solo espero que no se entere – rogo Antonie resignado.

Albus considero la preocupación de su amigo como una nimiedad. Su mayor placer del día fue cuando la jornada de clases llego a su fin y estaba con toda la disposición de darle a su hermano mayor una cucharada de su propia pócima.

Tuvo que mantener el secreto entre él y Antonie, pues su prima era tan recta que le hubiera recomendado hablar con el cabeza dura de su hermano para que lo devolviera en vez de escabullirse en el cuarto de este, cosa que nunca haría. Solo se dignó en despedirse de Rose y Michael cuando se iban a la biblioteca ese día particularmente helado.

Para cuando llegaron ambos chicos a la sala común, vieron la oportunidad al no ver a nadie de quinto en los alrededores.

\- Vayamos al cuarto – sugirió Albus entre susurros – pongámonos la capa adentro y hagámoslo.

Antonie, un poco temeroso, asintió y se dirigieron al cuarto, ignorando a todo el gentío que hablaba sin parar. Verificaron que Kenta y Bruce estuvieran entretenidos con su juego de ajedrez mágico mientras cerraban la puerta de la habitación de los chicos de tercer año. El chico de ojos verdes invoco su capa, extendió la capa para que Antonie también se cubriera con ella y se encaminaron al cuarto de los chicos de quinto año. No era muy difícil entrar por ahí: debían ir por la puerta lateral de su habitación que comunicaba a un corto pasillo con los otros cuartos rodeándolo en forma circular. El problema era que ninguno de los dos se había fijado mucho cual era los de quinto…

\- ¿Cómo escogemos? – se preguntó Antonie, mirando cada puerta, entre murmullos.

\- Puede que sea esta – apunto Albus entre susurros a la habitación a dos puertas de la suya a su derecha – o la que está por allá – indico dudoso la de la izquierda, que está a la misma distancia de ellos.

\- Vayamos por esa – señalo Antonie a la izquierda.

Ambos muchachos registraron aquel cuarto pero se toparon con algunos de primer año, quienes habían hechizado aviones de papel para que volaran, hicieran piruetas y que intentaban derribarse el uno al otro a la salida de esa habitación. Un indicativo de que no era el cuarto correcto. Optaron por ir a la derecha pero solo se encontraron con un chico de sexto bastante malhumorado que se quejó del ruido que hacían los niños de once años. Antonie miraba su reloj un poco impaciente, pues esperaban ambos a que la multitud se fuera a la sala común para poder abrir las otras puertas con tranquilidad y sin ser descubiertos.

\- ¡Al fin! – exclamo en voz bajo el muchacho de piel centrina cuando el muchacho de sexto asusto al grupo de primer año con sus amenazas de ponerlos de cabeza por la ventana de la torre.

\- Rápido, escojamos una – farfullo Albus un poco nervioso.

Vieron las habitaciones contiguas a los de tercer año, sin mucho éxito (encontraron a un chico de séptimo roncando y dos muchachos de segundo jugando Snap Explosivos, lo cual solo quedaba…

\- Por lo menos esta es la última – suspiro con alivio Albus.

\- Pero no nos queda mucho tiempo – le espeto Antonie, apuntando a su reloj – hay que buscarlo rápido.

Sin mayor preámbulo, Albus abrió la puerta del cuarto de los alumnos de quinto año. Era igual de desordenado que el suyo, salvo que había muchos envoltorios de dulces vacíos y unas cuantas manchas de zumo de calabaza decorando el piso. El chico de ojos verdes busco con la mirada el baúl de su hermano y lo encontró a los pies de la cama que se ubicaba en el rincón. Le indico a Antonie que lo siguiera hasta ese baúl, quitándose la capa y devolviéndola al collar. Antonie abrió el baúl y busco entre los tantos artículos de bromas, libros y plumas para escribir de reserva que tenía James aquel paquete, sin mucho éxito.

\- No esta – sentencio Antonie – debió esconderlo en otro lugar.

\- Tal vez… – musito pensativo Albus.

Albus registro debajo de su cama, en donde escondía todas sus provisiones de dulces, bombas fétidas y ropa sucia. Una especialmente abultada… Estiro el brazo para alcanzarlo y lo arrastro hacia sí mismo. El bulto de ropa sucia tenía una forma cuadrada, cosa que llamo la atención de ambos chicos. El chico de piel centrina le quito la capa de camisetas de Quidditch y calcetines para ver un paquete mediano envuelto en papel de regalo con lechuzas doradas, agitando sus alas.

\- Este es – dijo satisfecho Albus.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí? – pregunto curioso Antonie.

\- Cuando James no quiere que nadie tome sus cosas, lo esconde bajo su cama – le explico Albus, escondiendo el paquete dentro de un bolsillo de su túnica, dejando ver una silueta cuadrada a la altura de su cadera y a Antonie un poco confundido, por lo que agrego – Ni preguntes por qué… Lo viene haciendo desde que tengo memoria.

De repente, Albus escucha pasos muy marcados que se dirigían hacia ellos, asustándolo por quien seria. Solo atino a volver a invocar su capa y cubrirse a tiempo con su amigo para no ser vistos. En ese momento, entraba tres chicos muy ofuscados. No obstante, el único que estaba iracundo de los tres era James.

\- ¡Graham es un imbécil! – bramo James, pateando el primer baúl que encontró al entrar.

\- Cálmate, ya nos encargaremos de ese – le consoló Linus.

\- ¡Y le enseñare una lección que nadie olvidara! – exclamo rabioso James – por su culpa…

\- Tiene ese paquete aun – le recordó el otro chico pecoso que comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa maliciosa – cortesía del tonto de Jaspers.

\- Con eso podemos arreglar todo – le dio la razón Linus – así que no te alteres por lo que te dijo Graham.

Albus escuchaba la conversación atentamente pero Antonie le dio un codazo, indicándole la única salida que estaba a su disposición: la puerta estaba entreabierta y lo suficiente para escabullirse. Con mucho cuidado, caminaron entre los reclamos de James contra Mathew y unos cuantos improperios que alcanzo a escuchar el muchacho de ojos verdes. Cuando estaban cruzando el umbral de la puerta a hurtadillas, a Albus le empezaron a arder las manos hasta el punto de sentir que sus manos se incendiaban. Dejo escapar un alarido por el dolor. Antonie le tapó la boca justo a tiempo y lo empujo al pasillo para arrastrarlo a la habitación de los chicos de tercer año. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a voltear a ver si James o algunos de sus amigos se habían percatado del sonido. Hasta estuvieron unos largos minutos bajo la capa para asegurarse de no ser descubierto con aquel paquete.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – le pregunto impaciente Antonie.

\- Mis manos… Arg… ¡Arden! – dijo Albus reprimiendo el dolor.

El chico de piel centrina se quitó la capa, haciéndola a un lado para ver las manos de su amigo. Ambos vieron las manos de Albus enrojecidas hasta más no poder, con unas pústulas de adorno que formaban la palabra "LADRON" en ambas palmas.

\- Mierda – dejo escapar Antonie – ahora entiendo porque lo tenía a simple vista…

\- Maldita sea… _¡Prope!_ – mascullo Albus para regresar la capa al collar.

\- Tendrás que ir a la enfermería – dijo Antonie – yo le entregare el paquete a Mathew.

Albus no le puso objeción, pues el dolor en sus manos era insoportable. Antonie lo acompaño a la enfermería y se despidieron cuando Madame Pomfrey exclamo de horror más que sorpresa.

\- ¡Otro que cae con ese polvo antirrobo Weasley! – farfullo la enfermera de la escuela, indignada – ¡Deberían de dejar de hacer esas bromas de mal gusto!...

El chico de ojos verdes solo guardo silencio mientras la mujer le aplicaba un ungüento y agitaba su varita para poder borrar las pústulas. Estuvo más de una hora intentando borrar la palabra (por cada pasada con aquel ungüento, era como si le lijaran la piel) y no tuvo más remedio que vendarle las manos.

\- Aplícate esta crema dos veces al día y, en una semana, y tus manos volverán a la normalidad – le instruyo Madame Pomfrey al muchacho.

Después de darle las gracias a la enfermera y guardar aquella medicina en su túnica, Albus coloco sus manos en los bolsillos para ocultarlas y se dirigió al Gran Salón para cenar. Busco a sus amigos con la mirada en la mesa de Griffindor y se sentó con ellos. Rose y Michael, quienes estaban más ocupados en discutir sobre el próximo contrincante del partido que se avecinaba, poco se fijaron en las manos de Albus cuando este último tomo los cubierto para cortar su carne o tomar un panecillo.

En cambio, Antonie solo le indico con el dedo pulgar que la entrega había sido exitosa mientras Albus pensaba una y otra vez en la conversación entre su hermano y sus amigos… ¿Qué tan importante era el paquete para él y Mathew? ¿Qué diablos se guardaba dentro? Por un momento sintió un poco de remordimiento al sacarle aquel paquete... hasta que recordó todos los momentos que su hermano lo humillo, lo trato muy mal y se hacia el sabiondo con él… "No me interesa saberlo" pensó en ese momento Albus rabioso por dentro al irse con mucha prisa al séptimo piso para sus clases con el señor Severus. Sin embargo, aún seguía dándole vuelta a la conversación que había oído a escondidas en el camino.

….

Harry se encontraba muy atareado, ordenando algunos papeles. O más bien, haciendo un nuevo orden en su oficina. Hermione le había ordenado cambiar la apariencia de su lugar de trabajo debido a la visita del mandatario de Estados Unidos, el embajador y el grupo de Innovación Mágica del mismo país. Ya había pospuesto por mucho tiempo la visita por todo lo ocurrido a lo largo de Inglaterra y no debía alargarlo más. Quería dar una buena impresión a sus aliados internacionales y afirmar un poco el puesto después de la oleada de críticas hacia ella y Harry por el manejo de todos atentados contra los pueblos muggles.

No era para menos, pensó Harry al colocar el último expediente en un estante que guardo bajo un encantamiento, hasta Dudley estaba enfurecido con él. Aun no daba signo de haberlo perdonado por la muerte de sus ancianos padres en aquel incendio que provoco Antioch. Todavía podía oír los gritos desde el otro lado del teléfono móvil, recriminándole todo lo que podía y echándole en cara que, siendo un mago de tan prestigiosa reputación en seguridad mágica, debió haber atrapado a ese lunático cuando tuvo la oportunidad en sus propias narices. Aunque le doliera el orgullo, Harry aún se culpaba por dejarlo escapar… ¿Por qué diablos lo dejo irse? ¿Compasión, acaso, por la contraparte del loco? Tal vez era eso… o fue mera estupidez… tener lastima por aquella lacra…

Echo un último vistazo a su renovada oficina y debía admitir que quedo bastante decente.

\- ¡Sí que esta irreconocible! – exclamo su cuñado al entrar sin ser escuchado por Harry.

\- ¿Ordenaron todos sus lugares? – pregunto Harry con voz cansina.

\- Casi – le contesto Ron encogiendo los hombros – solo falta Douglas… ese tipo parece tener la cabeza en otro lado cada vez que se lo recuerdo…

\- Últimamente anda muy distraído – comento Harry – ¿Estás seguro que no hizo nada fuera de lo normal cuando lo seguiste?

\- Nada fuera de lo ordinario para un hombre soltero y sin familia – declaro Ron con un suspiro de resignación – ni siquiera se juntó con Slora, como solía hacerlo el mes pasado…

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa – le destaco Harry ante la mirada seria de su cuñado – aquellas reuniones con Slora antes eran casi diaria y, ahora, ¿simplemente dejaron de verse?

\- Supongo que Slora ahora prefiere la compañía de Lucius Malfoy – le informo Ron ante la sorpresa de Harry – mis fuentes dicen que se reúnen en la cabeza de puerco para hablar de "negocios futuros".

¿Adam Slora con Lucius Malfoy? Por un momento, Harry pensó que esa era la peor combinación de gente con peores intenciones hacia su persona que puede haber. Tenía el conocimiento de que Lucius Malfoy era un anciano rencoroso que culpaba a "ese Potter" por su ruina financiera, aun cuando hubiera salvado la vida de su hijo de las garras de Voldemort. Y por parte de Adam Slora, solo era un hombre sediento de poder y que se aprovecharía de cualquier medio para obtenerlo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – pregunto Harry.

\- Mi fuente lo vio hace un par de semanas – le conto Ron, quien no sonaba muy convencido de ello – pero, tengo el presentimiento que se han reunido antes…

¿Qué diablos estarán tramando?, se preguntó Harry al colocar su varita dentro de la túnica. En ese minuto, se acerca a la entrada de su oficina para cerrarla y echarle un hechizo silenciador para que nadie escuchara. En este último tiempo, la información se filtraba con tanta facilidad en el ministerio que era casi instantáneo que llegara a las manos de los editores de _El Profeta_ … Por si las dudas…

\- Sobre el grupo _Fulgur Oculus_ – comenzó a decir Harry, mirando directamente a su compañero – ¿Has podido encontrar información?

\- Muy poco, en verdad – respondió Ron para la sorpresa de Harry – solo encontré esto.

Acto seguido, su cuñado saca de la túnica un libro bastante roñoso. Tanto la portada como su contraportada estaban muy raídas y a punto de caerse de no ser por una liga elástica que las mantenía unidas. De título rezaba " _Mitología y Artes Ancestrales: Una Guía para Historia de la Magia_ ". El autor permaneció en el anonimato, ya que las letras con su nombre se borraron con los años; en cuanto Ron saco aquella liga, sus páginas amarillentas desprendieron la capa de polvo que delataba sus décadas sin uso y los hombres debían tratarla con cuidado, pues sus páginas eran tan frágiles como las hojas en otoño.

\- En un momento, pensé que los registros del ministerio tendrían algún nombre como ese – le comento Ron mientras trataba con delicadeza al hojear cada página – pero no lo encontré en ningún archivo. Fue cuando a Hermione se le ocurrió revisar los lugares más antiguos del ministerio… no adivinaras en donde halle este único ejemplar.

\- ¿En la sección "Libros no apto enseñanza escolar"? – pregunto Harry en tono de broma.

\- No – contesto Ron extrañado y aun serio, para la sorpresa de Harry – en el departamento de Misterios.

\- Veras, revise todo los registros que pudiera haber dentro del edificio y estaba a punto de darme por vencido – narro su cuñado, rascándose la cabeza – hasta que recuerdo que el ala más antigua de todo el ministerio… No tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrar cosas por aquí. Ya viste como fue el inefable con Hermione cuando trato de recolectar información de los Peverell y sabía que no me tratarían diferente a ella, por lo que tuve que improvisar: tenía a mano el fallido prototipo que George creo para un nuevo juego de fuegos artificiales y no tuve más remedio…

\- ¿Se lo lanzaste así sin más? – pregunto Harry espantado.

\- Claro que no – apresuro a contentar Ron para tranquilizarlo – espere a que bajara su compañero, que siempre le lleva un café a esa hora y se lo metí en el bolsillo de la túnica sin que el pobre infeliz se diera cuenta. Esos fuegos artificiales tenían el defecto de encenderse con una sacudida violenta y, como veras, ese tipo tenía problemas al caminar con ese café en la mano y en la otra, agitando su varita. No tardo ni un minuto en hacer efecto.

\- Espero que no lo hayan oído otros departamentos – le dijo Harry acompañado de un largo suspiro.

\- No te preocupes, esos fuegos no dejan rastro – le informo su cuñado – desaparecen en cuanto se consume toda la pólvora mágica. Y, como no ha salido al mercado, nadie puede decir de donde exactamente salió; En fin, espere a que ambos salieran de sus puestos de trabajo para entrar a registrar algunos de sus archivos… Pero, lo más insólito de la historia, es que no lo encontré en los estantes como los otros papeles u otras cosas que guardaban con recelo, sino que lo habían transformado a una rata muerta…

\- ¿Rata muerta? – pregunto Harry aún más confundido.

\- Si, bueno, al principio no me di cuenta de eso pero, después, me pregunte esto: ¿Cómo diablos llego ese animal ahí si cada cuatro meses el comité anti plagas hace revisión hasta en estas oficinas? Muy raro, ¿no? No fue fácil volverlo a la normalidad. Estaba a toda prueba de hechizos invocadores y reveladores. Al final, tuve que llevarlo a casa para poder quitarle aquel hechizo...

Harry estuvo escuchando atentamente a Ron mientras éste hojeaba aquel libro destartalado. ¿Por qué demonios transformaron aquel libro en un animal muerto?... A menos que alguien no quería que nadie lo descubriera, dijo otra voz a sus adentros…

\- ¡Aquí esta! – exclamo Ron

Su cuñado apuntó a un párrafo de no más de ocho líneas, en el cual se describía lo siguiente:

 _Muchos son los misterios que rondan sobre el sitio que acoge a aquellas almas divididas por la magia oscura. Sin embargo, varios historiadores coinciden que un grupo de magos llamado "Fulgur Oculus" son quienes poseen los secretos del lugar que temen pronunciar y que resguardan de cualquiera ajeno a su larga estirpe ancestral de monjes y sacerdotisas. Si bien, no han sido revelado pero en se tiene fe de que algún día tal información vea la luz._

El hombre de cicatriz en forma de rayo aún seguía mirando aquel párrafo, intentando entender el contexto que envolvía aquel grupo. ¿Monjes y sacerdotisas? Parecía uno de esos viejos cuentos muggles medievales. Además, ¿de qué lugar hablan en ese libro? Trato de recordar aquel momento en que tuvo al frente de sus narices al tal Matt… " _Mi existencia… las desgracias que han pasado… no solo lo hizo por odio ese sujeto… Él… Ellos planean algo más grande con la sangre que reúnen de cada tragedia…"_ Cada tragedia… ¡Estaba más claro como el agua!

\- ¡Fueron ellos! – exclamo Harry de repente, asustando a Ron.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Ron haciendo el intento de comprender a su cuñado.

\- ¡Ellos están detrás de todo! – le respondió Harry sin mayor explicación – los ataques a muggles… ¡Todo lo planificaron desde hace mucho! ¡Solo dejaron que ese maniaco hiciese el trabajo sucio!

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que Antioch no trabaja solo? – pregunto Ron aun confundido por tal información.

\- Es lo más probable – le comento entre dientes Harry aun molesto consigo mismo por no descifrarlo antes – sino, ¿Qué otra explicación habría a…?

De repente, Harry queda mudo al recordar otro asunto que le era de gran interés hace algunos meses. Algo que escondía Douglas en el departamento de Misterios y que nunca logro encontrar… O, más bien, que nunca logro entender… Aquella rata muerta entre las gradas… ¡Que idiota había sido! ¡Uso el mismo truco!

\- ¿Harry? ¿Qué tienes? – le pregunto su cuñado al ver que había parado de hablar.

\- Ron – dijo de repente Harry muy serio – guarda ese libro y cuídalo que debemos inspeccionarlo a fondo; Y hazme un favor: distrae a Douglas ahora lo suficiente para que no se mueva de su oficina. Hay algo que debo hacer.

…..

Todo es relativo desde el punto de vista en que se mire. O eso siempre había pensado Antonie antes de verse como espectador de una pelea entre los hermanos Potter aquella tarde ajetreada de Halloween, en los jardines del colegio. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que conocía a James, se había visto tan furioso y menos a Albus comportarse de esa manera…. ¿Cómo llegaron a este punto, en donde ambos estaban a punto de querer matarse uno al otro? El muchacho de piel centrina creía que todo empezó por aquel estúpido favor que le hicieron a Graham pero, en el fondo, sabía que no era el principio del conflicto, sino que el caldero que venía gorgoteando desde hace mucho tiempo, hirviendo sin que nadie lo supervisara hasta que, al final, el contenido se quemó completamente…

Sin embargo, ¿Cómo empezó aquella pelea? Simple pero largo de relatar, diría Antonie después en la enfermería ante un profesor Longvotton muy enfadado (mandara una carta, estoy seguro, pensó Antonie al verlo y recordar sucesos de años atrás). Pero, como pensó antes, todo comenzó la tarde del 29 de octubre, en medio de una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños que planificaron los miembros del club y su anfitrión, Mathew Graham. Habían citado temprano a su presidenta en las salas acostumbradas sin darle mucha información del asunto y prefería que todos guardaran silencio con respecto al tema. (Aun recordaba su cara amenazante de aquella tarde cuando los intercepto en el pasillo y los arrastro a él, a Scorpius y a Albus hasta la sala mientras los interrogaba por si les había escapado algo)

En fin, la sorpresa fue todo un éxito y la fiesta, bastante agradable. La cumpleañera se veía dichosa entre sus compañeros de años Más aun, se sentía complacida de que sus amigos del alma, Mathew y Amón, hubiesen sido los que organizaran la fiesta sorpresa (aunque sospechaba que mayor parte del crédito debió ser para Mathew, pensó Antonie al recordar lo despistado y olvidadizo que era Jaspers con las fechas).

Cuando fue el tiempo de abrir regalos, entre cajas de chocolates y dulces favoritos de Alexa Finnigan, Albus y Antonie quedaron boquiabiertos al ver aquel paquete por el cual el muchacho de ojos verdes tenía vendada la mano ser entregado a la festejada de la mano de Graham. Alexa también quedo muy sorprendida pero al ver su contenido, pues era un relicario de plata muy antiguo. Sin mencionar que se veía muy costoso.

\- ¡Madre mía! – exclamo Alexa tras un minuto de silencio y mirando a Mathew – Esto es muy caro… No puedo…

\- Puedes y debes – le espeto Graham sin la menor delicadeza, como acostumbraba hablar. Aunque también, se veía un poco abochornado – no me quebré la espalda todo el verano en ahorrar el dinero ni Amón tuvo la paciencia de escogerlo exclusivamente para ti para que nos digas que no te lo quedaras…

De repente, la chica abraza a ambos con mucha ternura, sin importarle la presencia de los demás. A Antonie le dio muchas ganas después de molestar a Graham por el bochorno que le hizo pasar la presidenta pero, al reflexionar mejor, prefirió guardárselas para otro momento. Aunque no lo demostrase mucho, el chico de quince años se veía feliz…

Para cuando la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, las puertas se abren con brusquedad, dejando a todos petrificados por aquel acto. Entonces, todos se sorprendieron al ver a James, furioso (por no decir fuera de sí), mientras sus compinches intentaban contenerlo e impidiendo que hiciera una idiotez.

\- ¡Eres un maldito tramposo, Graham! – bramo el mayor de los Potter a un chico que le dedicaba una mirada gélida – ¡No eres más que una serpiente viperina! ¡Un bastardo de las cloacas!

\- ¡Cálmate, hombre! – dijeron al mismo tiempo Linus y Travers, sus mejores amigos.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Y qué clase de persona eres tú, Potter? – le cuestiono Mathew – solo hazte esa pregunta y sabrás que el apellido te queda muy grande...

\- ¡Mathew! ¡Basta! – le Alexa a Mathew, tratando de imponer su autoridad como presidenta del club.

\- ¡Hablando de apellidos, imbécil! ¡Le haces honor al tuyo! – vocifero James – ¡Me robaste el paquete que tenía en mi habitación! ¡Ladrón!

\- ¿Tiene pruebas de ello? – le pregunto Alexa en un tono inflexible ante el muchacho de ojos castaños.

\- ¡Que muestre sus manos! – exclamo impaciente James – ¡MUESTRALAS! ¡RATERO DE MIERDA!

\- No tengo inconveniente en ello – dijo Graham con serenidad al mostrarle ambas manos.

En ese momento, James dejo de luchar con sus dos amigos que lo sujetaban. El mayor de los Potter quedo perplejo al notar que no tenía nada en aquellas grandes manos. Antonie sabía lo que estaba pensando al verle aquella expresión de frustración: hizo un escándalo por nada.

\- ¿Satisfecho? – le dijo Alexa con todo el sarcasmo del mundo – ahora, si te importa, déjame tener mi fiesta de cumpleaños en paz, por favor. Y, si es posible, mantén tu presencia lejos de aquí. No me gusta la compañía desagradable…

Con una mirada herida y desconcertada, el mayor de los Potter dejo de luchar para librarse de Linus y su otro amigo, en donde lo acompañaron a la puerta. Fue como James quedo en la mayor vergüenza de todas. Por un momento, Antonie pensó que las cosas se calmarían un poco. Pero solo era el ojo de la tormenta y estaba preocupado por lo que era capaz James de saber que fueron ellos dos quienes le sustrajeron el paquete. En Albus, en cambio, solo había indiferencia.

\- No soy tan tonto de mostrarle las manos a ese bruto – le tranquilizo Albus cuando Antonie le manifestó su preocupación – Además, no creo que James se atreva a señalar a otro. Lo conozco.

No muy convencido de ello, Antonie no volvió a insistir en el tema. Hasta creyó que el asunto no volvería a tocarse cuando quedo en el olvido. Pero, en la tarde de Halloween, Antonie se dio cuenta de que erro en proporciones mayúsculas.

Para la hora de almuerzo, se toparon con James en medio de los pasillos del primer piso. Advirtió una mirada iracunda dedicada solo a su hermano menor, lo cual paso por alto Albus. En esos días, trataba solo ignorar a James.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, James le hizo un encantamiento zancadilla a Albus y lo elevo por los aires. Entre las protestas de Rose, Michael y Antonie, James elevo por los aires a su hermano pequeño y lo hizo azotarse contra el césped de los jardines. Aturdido, Albus intento levantarse pero James activo otro hechizo que lo tomo por los tobillos y estar bocabajo como a un pobre gato que toman por las patas traseras.

\- ¡Déjalo! – exclamo Antonie, ya a punto de perder su poca paciencia y sacar su varita.

\- ¡Esto no te concierne! ¡Mini Quejicus! – le advirtió James a punto de mostrarle los dientes – ¡Lárgate!

\- ¡Nos concierne si te metes con Albus! – exclamo furiosa Rose, sacando la varita, al mismo tiempo que Michael y Antonie le apuntaba.

James no le hizo caso y fue donde su hermano para sacarle los vendajes. Antonie intento detenerlo con un encantamiento inmovilización total, pero el mayor de los Potter no era estúpido. Mando a volar el hechizo, al igual que al dueño y sus amigos. Tenía una magia bastante prestigiada y temible, pensó Antonie en el momento que intento levantarse. Para ese entonces, era tarde. James le quito ambos vendajes en las manos y miraba con una sombra en sus ojos. Una sombra que solo indicaba odio. Odio puro.

\- ENANO DE MIERDA – mascullo James aumentando el volumen de su voz tanto como pudo – FUISTE TÚ… TE ROBASTE EL PAQUETE… RATERO…

\- ¡¿YO?! ¡¿RATERO?! – le respondió Albus indignado e imitando a su hermano mayor. La ira guarda por meses en que Antonie había sido testigo por cada humillación, se estaba desbordando – ¿NO FUISTE TÚ QUIEN SE ROBO AQUEL PAQUETE EN PRIMER LUGAR A AMÓN? ¿NO ERES TÚ QUIÉN COMIENZA SIEMPRE LOS PROBLEMAS? ¡POR ALGUNA PRIMERA VEZ, HAZTE RESPONSABLE DE TUS ACTOS! ¡HIPOCRITA DE MIERDA!

\- ¡NO! – exclamo Rose al intentar intervenir en la pelea.

El intento fue en vano, pues, como sucedió la primera vez, James la mando fuera de su alcance a ella y su varita, dejándola inconsciente. Michael, quien quería solo hacerlo pagar por su osadía contra su novia, intento lanzarle un maleficio. Pero la furia no dejo que se concentrara del todo bien. Lo mando con solo un encantamiento escudo hasta chocar contra otro alumno que pasaba por ahí, varios metros lejos de ellos.

\- ¡ESTO NO LES INCUMBRE! – bramo furioso James, luego se dirigió a su hermano – BIEN, HERMANITO… TANTO QUE HABLAS DE RESPONSABILIDADES E HIPOCRECIA… ¿POR QUÉ NO RECIBES TU CASTIGO POR HURGAR EN MIS COSAS COMO UN HOMBRE?... ¡AH! ¡YA SÉ! ¿POR QUÉ NO LE MOSTRAMOS A TODOS DE QUE ESTAS HECHO? TAL VEZ ASI TE REDIMES UN POCO POR TUS ACTOS.

En ese momento, Antonie pensó que lo lastimaría físicamente con algún hechizo avanzado, pero no. Busco algo peor. Le quito la túnica con la varita, luego sus pantalones y camisa hasta dejarlo completamente en ropa interior. Mierda. Antonie empezó a correr hacia ellos antes de que hiciera la humillación pública.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Todos miren a mi hermanito querido! – anunciaba a todos los presentes o curiosos que pasaban por ahí – ¡¿No es adorable?! ¡El enano intentando darme clases de moral siendo que fue un vil ladrón!

\- ¡Basta! – le grito Antonie a James – ¡Bájalo! ¡Idiota!

En ese momento, sin usar magia, Antonie sintió de lleno el golpe en la cara. Le retumbo totalmente la cabeza pero aún seguía consiente de todo lo que estaba pasando y de todas las personas que se empezaban a apiñar para ver mejor a Albus en su máxima humillación. Maldita sea. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante el golpe recibido. El chico de ojos castaños sí que tenía fuerza. Entonces, ocurrió lo peor. Los calzoncillos volaron por los aires… Mierda…. No… todos empezaban a reírse de Albus Potter al estar completamente desnudo en los jardines de Hogwarts.

\- Esto es lo que espera por meterte conmigo, nerd – le decía James mientras exhibía a su hermano menor como la rareza del momento ante todo el colegio.

Esa fue la última vez que Albus se dejó humillar, ya que aprovecho a que sus cabezas estaban cerca y le dio un golpe en la frente a James con esta misma. En ese instante, el hechizo se deshizo y quedo libre para abalanzarse contra James. Antonie quedo anonadado de que diera aquellos golpes. Fue como verlo en cámara lenta. Primero un puñetazo en la cara (estaba seguro que le sacaría un diente). Luego, un golpe en la boca del estómago. Otro en la barbilla y, por último, le dio una patada que lo saco de su alcance por más de dos metros y medio. Todo en un estilo propio del karate, según recordaba Antonie de las clases que tuvo con Tania.

Fue cuando Antonie dio cuenta que Albus se comportaba muy extraño. Se erguía con cierta brusquedad, mirando a todo su público con un semblante gélido y, luego, el puño reventado. Un hilo de sangre se deslizaba por su mano pero este no le importó. Lo más extraño, y horrorizó en cierta parte a Antonie, fue cuando comenzó a lamerse la sangre, con una expresión demente en su cara. Una expresión que había visto en Antioch Peverell.

\- Oh, perdón, hermanito – dijo Albus ante su hermano magullado y que hacia el esfuerzo por levantarse – ¿te lastimé?

Ese tono no le agrado a James e intento hacerle el mismo hechizo con lo que lo mantuvo cautivo. No obstante, el tiro le salió por la culata. Albus levantó su mano e invoco, a plena vista de todo el colegio, un escudo. El hechizo revoto y le dio de lleno a James, dejándolo a merced de Albus. Empezó a mover su mano de un lado a otro, manipulando a la perfección aquel hechizo. Una sonrisa falsa y desquiciada se amplió en la cara de este último, haciendo temer a Antonie por las intenciones de su amigo.

\- James, ¿Qué se siente? – pregunto antes de lanzarlo por los aires y darle muchas volteretas en el aire con la túnica estorbándole en cada minuto para poder ver a quien lo mantenía de un tobillo, indefenso y tan frágil como cualquier otro muñeco – dime, bobalicón, dime que se siente…

Entonces, Antonie vio como el cuerpo de James empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a los árboles. Lo azotaría contra ellos… No…

\- ¡DIME QUE SE SIENTE, PUTO IMBÉCIL! – le grito Albus a punto de reventarle el cráneo entre los árboles.

Aunque lo odiara después, Antonie alzo su varita y apunto a la cabeza de Albus. El muchacho lanzo el primer maleficio que se vino a la mente desesperada:

 _\- ¡Experlliarmus!_

El maleficio acertó en plena nuca. En cuestión de segundos, Albus se desplomo, al igual que James. Cayó a una altura de cuatro metros, haciendo una vuelta extraña y amortiguando la caída sobre sus piernas. Mala idea. El chico de ojos castaños chillo de dolor, indicándole a Antonie que se había quebrado ambas piernas.

La muchedumbre quedo entre murmullos temerosos y agudas observaciones al comportamiento de Albus ante ese espectáculo raro hasta que Ford llego en compañía del profesor Longvotton. Antonie aún seguía tembloroso y lo siguió estando hasta que llego a la enfermería. Por un momento, pensó que estaba teniendo un sueño descabellado al leerse un capítulo de IT en su cuarto. Pero todo era real y, por primera vez en su vida, sin necesidad de transformarse en un monstruo como lo hacía _eso_ en esa novela, Albus le había logrado darle miedo.

…..

Harry lo había conseguido. Después de tres días de intentar transformar aquel animal muerto en lo que realmente era, ¡Al fin lo logró! Se sintió totalmente satisfecho por ver una caja enorme con pergaminos archivados en diez gruesas carpetas en el estudio de su casa. ¡Chúpate esa, Douglas!, pensó Harry, ansioso de registrar todos los papeles. Saco una por una y las coloco en el escritorio, aun sin saber por cual empezar. No había numeración. Ni un título que le indicara el principio o el fin. Todas esas carpetas se mantenían en un figurativo silencio que no divulgaban su contenido, a menos que fueran abiertas…

\- Cualquiera, al diablo – dejo escapar Harry, impaciente y con ganas de saber su contenido.

Y eso hizo. Tomo una carpeta cerca a su persona y la abrió. En ella, había registros de un individuo que databa del año 1999. En una letra desordenada y grande, apenas pudo entender lo que decía:

" _Sujeto 56 – A se ha declarado fallecido. Brote psicótico en extrema peligrosidad, por lo que se optó por su exterminio…"_

Aquella frase Harry le helo la sangre. ¿Sujeto 56 – A? miro si había alguna foto de lo que se refería y fue cuando se le revolvió el estómago. Primero, la foto de un niño de aproximadamente tres años con unos ojos que expresaban histeria. Luego, una segunda foto de ese mismo niño, ensangrentado… y las cuencas de sus ojos vacías…

Intento descifrar lo que seguía, pero fue inútil. Las manchas de tinta y algo café (sangre seca, pensó con un nudo en el estómago) le estorbaban la lectura. Solo entendió frases a medias al cabo de media hora: _"incubación mágica, integración a la sociedad, fracaso, portal artificial"_.

\- ¿Portal artificial? – se preguntó Harry en voz alta, al llamarle la atención aquello. Hubiera deseado que ese papel estuviera más legible.

Intento leer otro pergamino, en donde estuviese con la letra más legible pero la mayoría tenía ese tipo de manuscrito indescifrable. Sin embargo, no fue impedimento para verlos y le fue útil, pues había encontrado un patrón en cada uno de ellos: en todos, rezaban la palabra "Sujeto" sin el menor descaro a que solo se refería a niños. Más le horrorizaba que la enumeración no tuviese fin y terminaran optando por el "exterminio"… Sujeto 89 – C… Sujeto 95 – F… ¿A cuántos niños habían matado para esto? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué lograrían con ello? Harry aparto la vista del último que vio, ya que alguien le había abierto la garganta sin la menor piedad (y se ensañaron con él, pensó el hombre de cicatriz en forma de rayo cuando diviso en la misma fotografía, el hueso del cuello y hombro).

Otra pregunta tomo forma en su mente. Ese canalla de Douglas sabia de esto. El muy hipócrita, quien proclamaba su ferviente sentido de la justicia contra los Mortífagos y la magia negra, estaba al tanto de estas atrocidades; Tomo otro pergamino del montón y espero a que no fuera tan sanguinario como el ultimo. Para su sorpresa, este tenía una letra bastante entendible. Hasta creía que una mujer la había escrito. Empezó a leer de inmediato aquel documento útil:

 _ **Ficha de experimento**_

 _ **Fecha:**_ _8 de Julio, 2004._

 _ **Sujeto:**_ _102 – A._

 _ **Estado:**_ _estable y en incubación mágica._

 _ **Observaciones:**_ _el desarrollo del embrión sigue su curso con normalidad. Se espera su despertar dentro de un año, para cuando tenga capacidad del hablar._

¿Incubación Mágica? ¿Qué significado tenía esa palabra? Bien sabia él que los muggles usaban incubadoras para bebés prematuros pero… ¿Esto? Esa pregunta quedo sin respuesta aun cuando encontró los documentos que seguían con la descripción del sujeto en cuestión.

 _ **Ficha de experimento**_

 _ **Fecha:**_ _24 de Agosto, 2006._

 _ **Sujeto:**_ _102 – A._

 _ **Estado:**_ _estable._

 _ **Observaciones:**_ _el desarrollo del embrión tardo más de lo esperado pero, para el tercer año de incubación, pudo despertar. Su sentido de la audición y sensorial son normales. No obstante, su visión se encuentra deteriorada por la continua exposición de la pócima incubadora, por lo cual se recomienda el uso de anteojos. No se observan brotes psicóticos, por lo que se prosigue con la etapa de integración a la sociedad mágica._

¿Integración a la sociedad mágica? Harry hurgo entre los documentos de esa misma carpeta pero no encontró más. Comenzó a ver las fechas en las otras carpetas para cerciorarse pero no había nada más sobre ese niño. Fue el pergamino más reciente de aquella carpeta que pudo encontrar…

Entonces, en el último archivo y oculta en la carpeta más roñosa de todas, apareció la cara de un niño de cabello negro y ojos carmesí. Aun con la mirada perdida en el vacío, reconoció de inmediato a Matt, alias "Antioch Peverell". Separo de inmediato aquel pergamino de los otros y no tardo en leer el documento:

 _ **BOLETIN DUM – USA**_

 _ **SUJETO EXPERIMENTAL FUGITIVO**_

 _ **Fecha de nacimiento:**_ _9 de Diciembre, 1998._

 _ **Cede perteneciente:**_ _New Jersey._

 _ **Sujeto:**_ _909 – M._

 _ **Alias:**_ _Matt._

 _ **Estado:**_ _inestable con tendencias homicidas._

 _Se informa a toda las unidades de la central el escape de un sujeto experimental en las últimas 48 horas. Se recomienda discreción al respecto. En caso de obtener información sobre su paradero, avisar a DUM – New Jersey. BAJO NINGUNA CINSCURTANCIA ACERCARSELE U HABLARLE._

Aun manteniendo los ojos clavados en el folleto roñoso, Harry se mantuvo en silencio, rememorando algunos eventos de hace dos años: Douglas siendo persistente en querer ayudar en la investigación de Antioch; Douglas cuchucheando por los pasillos del Ministerio con Adam Slora, donde este último se pavoneaba con una insignia de un ojo atravesado por un rayo, idéntica al sello que estaba estampado en aquel papel, idéntica a los archivos de los Peverell… Todos esos meses en que su intuición le decía una y otra vez que no confiara en aquel individuo, que ocultaba información preciada y que se encontraba en algo asquerosamente sucio… ¡Aquí yacía la prueba irrefutable de todo! Debía hacérselo saber a Hermione de inmediato.

Entonces, alguien toco a la puerta. Al ver que era su mujer quien quería verlo, guardo de inmediato aquel documento en la carpeta gorda de la que había salido.

\- Harry, necesito hablar contigo – declaro Ginny en un tono bastante serio, cosa que no era muy normal en ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto extrañado su esposo.

Ginny le mostro un sobre abierto que tenía el sello de Hogwarts y la carta en cuestión. Se la entregó a Harry para que la leyera y vio la letra garabateada de Neville.

 _Estimados Señor y Señora Potter:_

 _Me es lamentable informarles sobre la situación de sus hijos y su convivencia entre ellos. Hoy, antes de que se celebrara la noche de Halloween, se sorprendió a ambos en una riña, donde ambos salieron malheridos. Cabe destacar que James Sirius Potter se encuentra en estado condicional en el colegio por su reiterado comportamiento hostil hacia sus compañeros y podría extenderse a Albus Severus Potter si se le vuelve a sorprender en otro acto como este._

 _Se despide._

 _Neville Longvotton._

\- ¿Comportamiento hostil? – pregunto Harry aun incrédulo con lo que describía Neville.

\- James ha estado muy raro desde que volvió del bosque de Wistman – le informo Ginny preocupada – pensé que solo era una etapa de su adolescencia pero creo que me equivoque…

\- Desde que le conté sobre lo que tenía Albus, para ser exactos – le dijo Harry con cierto pesar y levantándose del escritorio – iré a verlos.

\- Iré contigo – declaro su mujer cuando salían del despacho.

Harry tuvo que escribir una respuesta a Neville e indicando que irían a hablar con él esa misma noches. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraban en la chimenea, el hombre no pudo evitar pensar en los archivos que aún le esperaban en el escritorio de su oficina personal y cuantos trapos sucios descubriría de su subordinado.

…

Amón Jaspers estaba a punto de vomitar en los baños de varones. Se había sentido muy descompuesto desde la tarde y su estómago ya no le aguantaba el contenido de lo que había sido su almuerzo, por lo que termino cediendo a las nausea. Se había encerrado en un cubículo, solo, y se deshizo de todo lo que le causaba dolor. O más bien, terror. Aquella tarde, por mera casualidad, se encontraba en los jardines de Hogwarts, leyendo un libro de Alquimia avanzada hasta que oyó todo el barullo. Cuando escucho la voz de James Potter, supo que no debía intervenir. A ese payaso le daba por hechizar a cualquiera esos días por cualquier tontería. De seguro estaba humillando a alguien por mera diversión… lo pensó hasta que escucho la voz de Smith y la voz de Albus…

\- No debí ver… – farfullo Amón entre las arcadas que realizaba – Jamás… jamás… debí verlos a los ojos… fue mi perdición verlo…

Y vaya que tuvo razón en ello. Presenciar esa pelea fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho. No por la crueldad del hermano mayor hacia su hermano menor o por la paliza que le dio este último por el sentimiento iracundo hacia ese imbécil que intento hacerse el gracioso. Sino por ver los ojos teñidos de locura de Albus. Teñidos de un destello carmesí que odiaba… un destello rojo que temía… el destello que significaba la vida de aquella sombra que tanto odiaba…

 _¿A quién te recuerda, muchacho?_ Pregunto una voz en el interior del chico de pelos disparatados. Parecía disfrutar la escena patética de Amón, vomitando en el baño en ese estado de ansiedad… _¿A quién te imaginas en el lugar de ese chiquillo? Sé que quieres correr sangre… lo se… porque yo soy tú y…_

\- …Y tú eres yo – mascullo Amón en un trance tan hipnótico que estuvo a punto de pegarse en la cabeza con el retrete hasta que alguien entro al baño.

\- ¡Amón! – se oyó la voz de Mathew afuera del cubículo – ¿Estás aquí?

La respuesta de Jaspers fue el último vómito que resonó en todo el baño. Su cuerpo ya no se soportaba a sí mismo y termino de aferrándose al retrete con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Boto de todo. Hasta sangre. ¿De dónde había salido esa sangre? No tenía idea y prefería mantenerlo en secreto. Giro la palanca y todo el contenido asqueroso se fue por la tubería, muy lejos de él.

\- Tienes un aspecto desastroso – le comento Mathew cuando salió del cubículo a duras penas.

\- Demasiadas ranas de chocolate – mintió Amón.

\- Y eso que no has probado el banquete aun – bromeo Mathew, echándole una mano al sujetarlo por el hombro – ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería…?

\- Mejor no – apresuro a decir Amón – recuerda que…

\- Ah, cierto – dijo de repente Mathew al acordarse de algo – ni tendrás descanso con ese escándalo entre ese payaso y Al. Menos con el profesor Longvotton…

Hubo un breve silencio entre ellos, pero Jaspers sabía que era lo que estaba pensando Mathew sin recurrir a su magia particular. Conocía esa expresión de culpa del chico.

\- En cuanto se vaya James, vas a visitarlo – sugirió Amón con una voz trémula.

\- Ahorra saliva si te sientes mal, Amón – le espeto con voz queda Mathew.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Par de tortolitos! – se oyó la voz de Alexa impaciente desde afuera del baño de los hombres – dejen de parlotear o se acabaran todo lo bueno.

\- ¡Y yo creí que estabas a dieta! – le grito Mathew enojado.

Aunque Alexa y Mathew se mandaba cada uno al diablo cuando ambos chicos salieron del baño después de quince minutos, Amón sentía que era un momento agradable después de todo. El ultimo que tendría, presintió…

…..

¿Qué diablos hice? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Se preguntaba una y otra vez Albus al despertar en la enfermería, en una cama que estaba frente a James. Se sentía ofuscado e intranquilo al no poder recordar más allá de los gritos hacia su hermano. Su mente se había teñido de un rojo tan carcomido por el odio que el desenlace de la pelea le era todo un misterio.

En esos minutos, su hermano dormía o eso capto cuando despertó en plena media noche. Estaba con una bata blanca, propia que da Madame Pomfrey a los que pasan la noche, dándose cuenta de su propia desnudez bajo de ella.

\- ¿Y mi ropa? – se preguntó entre murmullos el muchacho.

Busco con la mirada su túnica y la ropa que llevaba puesta esa tarde pero entre plena oscuridad era imposible ver algo…

 _¿Estas satisfecho?_ Surgió aquella pregunta de su mente, helándolo hasta la medula, pues no era su voz. No era su mente quien la formulaba. Era una voz seseante, similar a la sombra que guardaba Tania en su cuerpo. Pero esta era más grave, adulta, profunda, gélida y rencorosa… _¡Liberaste todo contra él! ¡Después de varios años, pude divertirme como nunca!_ Grazno aquella voz llena de júbilo dentro de su cabeza…

Salto de la cama, con miedo de lo que estaba escuchando. Buscando una explicación lógica, pues eso no era común que eso pasara. No era Fausto, de ello estaba seguro. Y, además de James que estaba sumido en el profundo sueño, nadie más estaba en la enfermería… estaba seguro que provenía de su cabeza…

 _Tic tac, el tiempo corre... tic tac, el piso se desquebraja… tic tac, se avecinan las nubes… tic tac, el viento silba… tic tac, la sangre corre… tic tac, el tiempo se acaba…_ canturreaba esa voz que empezaba a desesperar a Albus. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso había perdido un tornillo?... No, alguien le estaba jugando una broma. Miro a su hermano y se acercó a él con toda la disposición de decirle que dejara de balbucear estupideces pero vio que dormía de lo mejor, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su hermano menor ni que estaba a punto de regañarlo.

 _Tic tac, la delgada línea se borra poco a poco…_ Albus se paralizo del miedo al confirmar que los labios de su hermano estaban inmóviles, sin emitir ningún sonido de su garganta… _tic tac, el abismo se vuelve un pozo… tic tac, sigues corriendo… tic tac, sigue huyendo… pero pronto nos volveremos a ver… porque yo soy tú y tú eres yo… tic tac, lo inevitable se avecina… y el tic tac se detendrá…_

De pronto, al darse media vuelta hacia su cama, una sombra con silueta símil a la suya lo acecha, quedándose a unos centímetros de muchacho, parada y mirándole con aquellos ojos como faro de luz blanca. Aun no podía moverse, pues el horror lo inmovilizo, haciendo que sus piernas o cualquier miembro de su cuerpo se congelara del espanto.

 _\- Es bueno verte otra vez, "Doti" – articulo la sombra, marcando cada siseo a lo se podía llamar boca – bienvenido al pozo._

Entonces, la sombra se hacía más y más grande. Se hacía más imponente ante el muchacho que se sobrecogía del miedo y más atemorizante cuando sus garras se deslizaron en la oscuridad para rodearle el cuello.

 _\- Volvamos a estar juntos, "Doti" – lo acaricio con aquellas palabras enfermizas – Volvamos a ser uno._

En cuanto sintió la presión, Albus trato de gritar, gemir, chillar siquiera pero fue inútil. Esa cosas lo tenía atrapado y sus garras se hundían en su garganta, luego en su nuca y, por último, en su cerebro…

Fue cuando el muchacho de ojos verdes despertó en la cama de la enfermería, sudoroso, pálido como la cera y revisando cada aspecto de su cabeza y cuello. Le faltaba el aire a tal punto que creyó en realidad que alguien lo estaba ahorcando pero para su alivio, el acechador ya no estaba… No, _eso_ nunca existió. Fue un producto de su imaginación. Eso era seguro… O, tal vez, fue Antioch volviendo a intentar posesionarlo… Miro las partes de su cuerpo bajo esa bata blanca que llevaba puesta. Aunque su cerebro le decía que era un _dejavu_ lo que estaba viviendo, se levantó en medio de la oscuridad de la noche para revisarse si tenía alguna herida reciente. Pero, su cuerpo seguía como recordaba antes de estar en blanco: salvo las cicatrices de hace más de un año, nada estaba fuera de su lugar.

Miro hacia la cama de al frente. James estaba ahí, durmiendo. Igual que en la pesadilla, el sueño era muy profundo y ni se percataba de su existencia. O eso creyó al volver a su cama para poder olvidar aquello. James había cerrado sus parpados justo a tiempo y logro mantener la calma, pues nunca olvidaría como su hermano menor se le acerco, con un andar tambaleante, con una sonrisa deformada que llego paralizarlo del terror y seguía diciendo con una voz silbante "¿Qué se siente ser débil?".

….

A la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo se enteró de la riña entre los hermanos Potter, como el mayor desnudo al menor sin piedad y como el menor se defendió con tanta fiereza que hasta llego a helarle la sangre a sus espectadores. Ese primero de noviembre, Albus aún estaba impactado por lo había oído, ya que no recordaba nada de los sucedido. Aunque quería que lo tragara la tierra cuando se enteró de la humillación de estar desnudo ante medio colegio, el hecho que más lo preocupaba era que había hecho magia sin la varita enfrente de curiosos. Pero, el asunto que más lo asusto fue que usara las defensa que Tania le había enseñado para maltratar a su hermano.

\- ¡Que Merlín y Dumbledore me ampare si Tania se llega a enterar! – dejo escapar Albus con una voz desesperada en los jardines, muy cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid con Antonie, Rose, Michael y Scorpius alrededor. No quería a ningún curioso cerca de ahí para recordarle el bochorno de ayer.

\- Tranquilo – le dijo Scorpius – ni estudia aquí, es obvio que no se enterará. Además, te defendías, ¿no?

Nadie respondió, ya que, a los ojos de Antonie, el uso de la fuerza bruta había rebasado los límites. Fue el único que tuvo el valor suficiente de contarle lo que había sucedido en ese lapsus de tiempo.

\- Tania me dijo que si lo usaba contra alguien que no fuese Antioch o sus secuaces, me haría pagar – volvió a balbucear Albus aun agobiado por lo que esperaba – y ha estado aprendiendo magia en casa con el señor Severus. Con toda certeza, va a descubrirlo…

\- Al, hay otra que debes saber – le interrumpió su prima en un tono serio – ayer vinieron tus padres…

\- Y, bueno, la verdad, no veían muy felices con la noticia – agrego Michael.

\- De hecho, hubiera querido que llevaran a James al despacho del profesor Longvotton para que discutieran el tema – comento Rose haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

\- ¿Qué paso? – les pregunto Scorpius.

\- Creo que la tercera guerra mundial – explico Antonie y luego se dirigió a Albus – tu padre reprendió a James por haberte humillado de esa manera y de otras cosas que se enteró cuando hablo con el profesor. Creí que nunca acabaría esa discusión.

\- Y, como era de esperar, James no quería escucharlo – continuo Rose con un suspiro de resignación – empezó a decir que siempre está de tu lado y que nunca trato de entenderlo.

\- En resumen – prosiguió Antonie denotando impaciencia – desde que Antioch empezó a perseguirte y se enteró que tenías el Atrum, se siente desplazado.

\- En resumen, es el rey del drama – bromeo Michael.

\- Ya lo creo – le dio la razón Scorpius a Michael y luego se dirigió a Albus – pero, con la tremenda paliza que le diste, estoy seguro que te dejara en paz.

"Y que se olvide de mí de una vez", pensó Albus con cierto aire rencoroso. Esa mañana, cuando se preparaba para salir de la enfermería, el muchacho de ojos castaños se había ido antes que él, dejándole el ejemplar de D. Gray – Man en la mesita de noche sin ninguna nota de disculpa; luego, cuando entro en la sala común, entre las risitas indiscretas de algunos que habían escuchado del suceso de ayer, James salió disparado hacia el retrato con sus compañeros, sin mirarlo a la cara o dirigirle la palabra. Al principio, no entendió esa actitud. Pero, al escuchar el relato de Antonie, prefirió no toparse con James ni hablar con él de lo que quedaba del año escolar.

El resto del día, los chicos fueron citados al despacho del profesor Longvotton (exceptuando a Scorpius, pues se encontraba almorzando en ese momento de la pelea), donde les dio un largo sermón. En ese momento, James se encontraba con la mirada baja y no miraba a nadie de los presente en el despacho. Por su parte, Albus decidió practicar la indiferencia ante la existencia de su hermano mayor. Le apestaba tener que estar en aquella situación y más cuando el responsable mayor era James. Para cuando termino su larga charla, el profesor dicto el castigo para cada grupo: Rose, Michael y Antonie tendrían que cumplir labores en el invernadero mientras que James y Albus debían ayudar al celador Filch con la limpieza de los baños y pasillos de todo el castillo. Nadie se atrevió a contradecir al profesor por los castigos asignados. Ni siquiera James. "Eso es raro en él", pensó Albus al salir con sus amigos de ahí, considerando con la boca grande que posee.

\- Y, para variar, tenemos castigo por cumplir – suspiro Michael resignado al salir del despacho.

\- No sé de qué te quejas – le reprocho Albus molesto – a ustedes les dieron dos días. A mí me dieron un mes con el idiota de James.

\- Maldición, deberemos ganar por más de cuatrocientos puntos en el próximo partido si queremos recobrar todos los puntos que perdimos por esto – reflexiono Rose un poco afligida.

Mientras Michael intentaba calmar a su novia, Albus se dio cuenta que Antonie lo miraba de reojo de manera disimulada, por lo que le pregunto:

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada – dijo al desviar la mirada el muchacho de piel centrina.

Aquella respuesta no le convenció al muchacho de ojos verdes pero no volvió a insistir. Ya estaba muy cansado y más por la pesadilla que tuvo anoche. Lo único que quería era algo de paz para dormir; los chicos se separaron en las escaleras, ya que Rose y Michael irían a la biblioteca por unos libros mientras que Antonie tenía "un asunto" que atender.

En el instante que estaban a punto de entrar a la sala común, apareció su hermana Lily en compañía de Hugo, el niño llamado Marcus Walsh y otra niña de cabello rizado que antes no había visto. Charlaban de lo más animados entre los tres (la chica solo escuchaba) hasta que esta última se fijó que Albus estaba por allí y miró con timidez, encogida detrás de Lily. Albus recordó que aquella mañana, algunos de sus compañeros intentaron evitarlo con cierto temor. Bruce y Kenta era parte de ese grupo. "Genial, otra persona más que me cree peligroso", pensó Albus irritado.

\- No – dijo la voz de Fausto apareciendo de repente – solo es tímida.

Albus no le dijo nada, pues parecería un loco si lo hacía en medio del pasillo y con alguien mirando. Solo se dedicó a entrar lo más pronto posible a su habitación en solitario Por suerte, Bruce y Kenta se no estaban.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto al fin Albus con voz cansina al guardián.

\- Desde el otro lado pude sentir la magia del Atrum activarse – le respondió Fausto echando sobre el muchacho una mirada inquisidora – ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Ni yo lo recuerdo – le dijo Albus con toda sinceridad.

El muchacho de ojos verdes le explico la pelea que tuvo con su hermano y como su mente se puso en blanco. En cuanto termino de informarle sobre ello, Fausto arrugo la frente y lo miraba con desconfianza.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el chico, harto de que lo vieran de esa manera.

\- ¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada? – Albus negó con la cabeza mientras veía como Fausto se palidecía por la preocupación – ¿Cómo fue?

\- No sé, solo me acuerdo lo furioso que estaba – dijo Albus incomodo al ver la expresión del guardián – oh, gárgolas galopantes, sé que cometí una estupidez…

Fausto guardo silencio, ni siquiera lo reprocho por su irresponsabilidad. Solo lo observaba. No de la manera fría y calculadora que acostumbraba a posarse en su persona. Sino una con cierta angustia… no… era temor a algo…

\- ¿Has estado haciendo el ejercicio mental? – pregunto Fausto con una sorpresiva voz trémula – ¿Todo los días lo has estado practicando?

\- Últimamente, no – dijo con franqueza Albus – me era imposible con mi hermano como el bromista del año y con el entrenamiento de Tania…

\- Pues, ahora debes hacerlo con más frecuencia – le espeto Fausto sobresaltado – no quiero excusas de aquí en adelante, Albus: cada mañana y cada noche deberás hacerlo… ¡No debes permitir que las emociones te controlen así como así! ¡Es tu responsabilidad no dejarte llevar por el odio! ¡¿Cómo diablos quieres controlar el Atrum si ni siquiera sabes controlarte a ti mismo?!

El chico quedo pasmado de cómo se comportaba el guardián, por lo que el recelo no tardó en aparecer. Entendía muy bien que había hecho mal en usar el poder del Atrum para vengarse de su hermano pero lo que no comprendía era el comportamiento exagerado de Fausto.

\- Está bien – hablo Albus aun impresionado – ok, lo haré.

Tras decir eso, el guardián se esfumo, dejando aún más ofuscado a Albus de lo que se encontraba en la mañana, con la leve sospecha de que algo había ocultado Fausto sobre aquel incidente. Algo muy importante.

.…

Antonie caminaba por los jardines de Hogwarts con una torre de libros que había pedido de forma discreta a la bibliotecaria. No quería que Rose ni Michael se enteraran de lo que estaba investigando, por lo que espero a que ambos salieran de ahí para hablar con aquella anciana de recelosa naturaleza; se sentó bajo un árbol, sin importarle lo húmedo que estaba la tierra y comenzó a hojear página por página sobre un tema en particular. Uno que nunca le había comentado a nadie. Ni siquiera a sus amigos. Ni siquiera a Tania.

Desde que él tenía memoria, siempre había hecho magia. Hasta los recuerdos reprimidos que había liberado Fausto le habían confirmado que, ya siendo bebe, hacia magia involuntariamente. Sin embargo, cuando tenía cinco años, hubo algo que comenzó a perturbarlo. Al principio era un mero sueño. Uno sin sentido: él, como un chiquillo, caminando por el bosque de Wistman hasta toparse un enorme perro negro que emanaba llamas azules alrededor de su cuerpo y sin más acción que penetrarlo con la mirada, como si estuviese esperando algo. Alguna señal; "Una burrada" pensó Antonie al recordarlo, las centenas de veces que le preguntaba a su madre sobre leyenda de los canes del infierno que habitaba el bosque y cuantas veces se creyó lo que le decían Hunter con sus matones...

No obstante, el sueño comenzó a hacerse realidad cuando cumplió los ocho años. Había ido con Tania a explorar el bosque y, en uno de sus tantos juegos de las escondidillas, el muchacho se separa de Tania. Al buscarla, nota una presencia a sus espaldas. Casi se moja encima de los pantalones al notar a un animal que lo acechaba detrás de unos arbustos. ¿Había sido el mismo que vio en sus sueños? Nunca lo supo, pues echo a correr antes de corroborarlo cuando había empezado a incendiar el arbusto con una flama azul; Y no fue la última vez que le ocurría algo extraño al ver el bosque. Siempre que buscaba leña en el patio trasero de su casa y observaba los límites del bosque, veía la sombra de un perro. Hasta le daba la impresión que aquellos ojos brillantes clavaban la vista exclusivamente a él.

Cerró el tercer libro que había pedido, un poco molesto consigo mismo. Hace unos años había sido un niño muy cobarde. Tan cobarde para averiguar qué era lo que significaba aquel perro negro en llamas hasta después de ingresar a Hogwarts. Pero prefirió dejarlo en el olvido. Aquellos sueños y avistamientos del perro en el bosque cesaron cuando tenía diez años y casi mata a Hugh en un arrebato de furia. Por un momento pensó que era algo en su mente perturbada que lo había imaginado y decidió enterrarlo…

\- No puedes enterrar todo para siempre – dijo para si entre dientes cuando se acomodó en el tronco para registrar el quinto libro.

\- ¿Enterrar? – dijo una delicada voz femenina.

Antonie levanto la vista y vio a Lily frente a él. Por alguna razón, no le sorprendió que ella estuviera por ahí. De algún modo, la estaba esperando.

\- Hola, Lily – saludo Antonie, dejando a un lado el libro y memorizando la página en la cual quedo.

\- Hola, ¿Qué haces? – pregunto la chica pelirroja al ver la torre de libros – ¿Un ensayo?

\- Adelanto deberes – se limitó a contestar Antonie a la chica – ¿Y tú?

\- Hugo quería ver al calamar antes de que venga el invierno y congele el lago, así que lo acompañe por un rato – le explico Lily sin muchos ánimos – Marcus y Evelyn están con él ahora.

Por un momento, se quedaron en silencio. Antonie no sabía cómo seguir la conversación y el aspecto de la chica era mustio para preguntarte trivialidades del día. Sospechaba por lo que sería el motivo de su desdicha y ella se lo confirmo al sentarse a su lado tomándose las rodillas y preguntarle:

\- ¿Crees que algún día se vuelvan hablar?

\- ¿Al y James? – la chica asintió con lentitud, mirando directamente al césped – para serte franco, no tengo idea. James se pasó de la raya al hacer lo que hizo ayer y entiendo perfectamente a Albus al no querer hablarle…

En ese momento, la niña empieza a llorar en silencio. "Mierda, yo y mi bocaza", pensó Antonie al tratar de remediar lo que había dicho. Era cierto que James se había comportado muy mal con su amigo, pero aun así, seguía siendo hermanos y a Lily le frustraba que ellos no se hablaran como antes. Eso se lo había manifestado hace mucho.

\- Calma – le intento tranquilizar Antonie un poco nervioso – puede que se arreglen. Solo… hay que darles tiempo…

\- Lo sé – dijo Lily entre los sollozos – pero… ¡Diablos! ¡Par de idiotas! ¡¿Acaso les mataría hablar un poco?!

Antonie guardo silencio, ya que temía meter la pata de nuevo. Lily se limpió las lágrimas que había derramado por sus hermanos con la manga de la túnica hasta que Antonie hizo aparecer un pañuelo para que lo hiciera.

\- Gracias – dijo la chica y se limpió la cara. Por un momento, a Antonie le pareció divertido que ella solo estirara el pañuelo sobre toda su rostro – intente hablar con James después de que saliera de la enfermería pero me eludió. Según Linus, él hablaría con James y que ahora se sentía derrumbado por lo de hace unos días y había que darle para que lo digiera…

\- ¿Digerir… qué, exactamente? – pregunto Antonie con cierta curiosidad.

\- ¡Ups! – soltó Lily, tapándose la boca – no debí hablar de eso…

Antonie le dedico una mirada penetrante a Lily. La niña se ruborizo un tanto y termino cediendo.

\- Pues, veras, unas semanas después de entrar al colegio, vi a James besándose con una chica – declaro Lily sonrojada ante la cara de estupefacción de Antonie – es alguien que conoces – agrego la chica – y pensé tenía una novia en secreto. Hasta le pregunte pero solo me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie lo que había visto.

\- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Antonie recuperándose de la impresión.

\- Quien era, mejor dicho – corrigió con cierto pesar la hermana de Albus – Alexa Finnigan.

Estaba seguro que si hubiera estado bebiendo un zumo de naranja en esos momentos, lo hubiera escupido como toda caricatura que había visto cuando pequeño. Alexa Finnigan era la persona que más aborrecía a James. Se lo había dejado bien claro sus dos mejores amigos y hasta la misma chica el día de su cumpleaños.

\- ¿Estás segura de lo que viste? – pregunto Antonie aun sin creer de lo que escuchaba.

\- Ajá – afirma la niña de cabello pelirrojo – hasta ella se sonrojo cuando me topé con ustedes a la salida de una reunión de su club.

\- Y… ¿Qué paso? – le consulto Antonie.

\- Terminaron – le contesto Lily con un suspiro desanimado – tengo una vaga impresión que fue por los amigos de ella. O eso me dio a entender Linus cuando le pregunte por que mi hermano estaba tan deprimido.

"Eso explica muchas cosas", penos Antonie al recordar la pequeña riña entre ellos y el hurto del regalo. En ese preciso instante, se prometió no cumplirle más favores a Mathew aunque lo amenazara. Prefería un entrenamiento de los infiernos a que meterse en enredos de falda.

\- ¡Aquí estas! – exclamo Hugo al llegar al lugar totalmente empapado, seguido de dos personas en las mismas condiciones – hola, Antonie – el muchacho de piel centrina le saludo con la mano mientras sus cejas se arqueaba por verlos empapados hasta las orejas.

\- ¡Hace…! ¡Hace frio! – exclamo Marcus para después estornudar de manera exagerada y los mocos colgaban por su nariz – vámonos al castillo, por favor.

\- ¿Qué les paso? – pregunto Lily un poco divertida al ponerse de pie de un salto.

\- Un experimento que salió mal – se limitó a explicar Hugo.

\- Pincharle los tentáculos no es experimento – murmuro la chica de pelo rizado y un tanto tímida.

\- ¡Me dará una pulmonía aquí! ¡Vámonos! – siguió reclamando Marcus.

\- Arg, Marcus, hazme un favor y deja de ser tan quejumbroso – le espeto Hugo fastidiado – ¿Vienes, Lily? ¿Antes de que el bebé gimotee por su biberón? – y apunto a Marcus que ponía una mueca de desagrado por el comentario.

\- Si – asintió Lily y luego, se dirige a Antonie – nos vemos, Antonie. Gracias por la charla.

\- Fue un placer – respondió Antonie cortésmente.

El grupo de Lily se alejó entre los reclamos de Marcus hacia Hugo y Lily hablando con la chica llamada Evelyn mientras Antonie los seguía con la mirada hasta perderse de vista. Siguió en su búsqueda de información lo antes posible, pues la intriga de ese fenómeno que le ocurría cuando niño volvió a su cabeza. Y había sucedido en ese instante que los chicos se acercaron. A sus espaldas, empezó a escuchar gruñidos semejantes a un perro a la defensiva. No quiso preocupar a Lily, por lo que tuvo que improvisar. Las quejas del animal cesaron cuando Lily y sus amigos se fueron al castillo.

Pero no fue la primera vez desde lo que sucedió en Baskerville. No, era la séptima vez que ocurría y siempre pasaba cuando ese mocoso quejumbroso y torpe estaba con ellos. Por mucho que dijera Albus que ese niño era inofensivo, había algo malo en él. Hasta su instinto le decía que no estuviera tan cerca de Marcus. Y menos Lily… mucho menos Lily…

…..

Rose y Michael se habían dado un tiempo para estar a solas. Habían encontrado un salón vacío para darse el gusto de ser cariñosos uno con el otro. Estaban entre besos y tiernas caricias hasta que el celador Filch lo sorprendió. Los dos salieron pitando entre las vociferaciones del "descaro de los jóvenes de hoy". No pudieron evitar reírse en su cara mientras corrían por las escaleras.

\- Ya quiero que sea la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade – le dijo Michael a Rose – tal vez la casa de los gritos sea más privada…

\- No me besare contigo ahí – salto Rose alarmada por la ocurrencia de su novio, quien dio una carcajada bastante fuerte.

\- Eso supuse, amor – comento Michael.

\- Aunque debemos revisar el calendario lunar – le sugirió Rose – solo por si las dudas…

\- Pues, tengo buenas noticias para ti – declaró sonriente el muchacho de larga cicatriz – mi problema puede que se haya esfumado.

Rose paro en seco y miro azorada a su novio. No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

\- ¿Cómo que se esfumó? – pregunto Rose extrañada.

\- Eso – le contesto Michael satisfecho por haberle contado – esa cosa no volverá a salir mientras yo le diga que no salga. Por ende, nunca más saldrá.

\- Michael, quisiera creer eso pero…

\- Hice la prueba el mes pasado, cuando Madame Pomfrey me presto su cuarto especial – le conto Michael en un tono más serio – logre a que no saliera. Y me fue más fácil que cuando estuve en el sótano de mi casa. Parece que las pócimas lo hacen más sumiso.

\- Entonces, ese asunto de las emociones, ¿era verdad? – quiso confirmar Rose.

\- Si – aseguro Michael – y puedo decir: ¡Adiós calendario!

\- Alto – interrumpió Rose – solo llevas un mes haciendo la prueba…

\- Tres meses – corrigió Michael y agrego satisfecho – y salí airoso.

\- Aun así, hay que ser precavidos – le aguo la fiesta Rose – además, siendo que eso dependa de tu estado anímico, deberás controlarte bastante…

\- Pues, dime ahora nervios de acero – bromeo Michael hasta que Rose lo reprocho con la mirada, por lo que añadió – estaré bien, amor.

Caminaron por el primer piso y fueron directo a los jardines. Para su sorpresa, se encontraron con Antonie, quien introducía una tonelada de libros en su mochila que estaba a punto de estallar.

\- ¿Lectura ligera? – bromeo Michael.

\- Algo así – mascullo Antonie – ¿Cómo les fue con los deberes?

\- Excelente – contesto Michael con una sonrisa pícara de oreja a oreja, lo que hizo sonrojar a Rose. Había captado la indirecta.

\- Me refería a los otros deberes – aclaro el chico un poco ruborizado con aquellas manchas rosáceas – por todos los cielos, no quería saber tanto…

Michael profirió una fuerte carcajada y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Antonie.

\- Algún día lo entenderás – le dijo Michael.

\- ¿De estar poco menos flotando en un mundo de ponis y unicornios como tú o estar a punto de vomitar mi desayuno como Scorpius? – le pregunto Antonie con cierto aire dudoso.

\- ¿Qué le paso a Scorpius? – pregunto Michael intrigado.

\- Digamos que está asustado por su primera cita – le informo Antonie.

\- ¡Eso si es noticia! – exclamo aún más dichoso Michael – ¿Y quién es la desafortunada?

\- ¡Michael! – le regaño Rose.

\- Era broma, amor – le explico el muchacho rubio entre risas – bueno, ¿Quién es?

\- Samanta Hawks – le confirmo Antonie mientras se dirigían al castillo – al pobre lo pilló desprevenido. Ni sospechaba que ella sentía algo por él. Ahora es un manojo de nervios y eso que su cita es en tres semanas.

\- Habrá decirle que se relaje y problema resuelto – sugirió Michael haciendo una mueca despreocupada.

\- Habrá que hacerlo – apoyo Antonie encogiendo los hombros.

Michael y Antonie siguieron hablando mientras Rose los seguía, en silencio. Aunque los escuchaba decir algo del "Méndigo Conserje", la chica estaba más concentrada en su pequeña guerra interna. Por un lado, se alegraba de que Scorpius encontrara a alguien más a quien molestar y no tendría que lidiar con los eternos celos de su novio. Pero, por otro lado, el lado desagradable de Rose, no quería que Scorpius estuviese con nadie. Ese lado era una vil egoísta y solo esperaba que le saliera muy mal parado de la cita.

\- Rose, ¿pasa algo? – le pregunto de repente Michael.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Rose algo distraída.

\- Te ves un poco pálida – observo Antonie (deseo que nunca lo hubiera dicho) – ¿Te sientes bien?

\- No estoy pálida – negó Rose un poco irritable – solo… hace un poco de frio. Caminemos a la sala común.

\- Lo que tú digas – dijo Antonie entornando los ojos.

\- Y veremos el calendario, Michael – le espeto Rose con aires mandones – quieras o no.

Los dos chicos se miraron mientras seguían a Rose por los pasillos del castillo. Definitivamente, no era su día, se le cruzo por la mente a la chica por breves segundos, al igual de la posibilidad de que Scorpius tuviese una novia muy pronto, dejándola aún más molesta.

….

Fausto nunca pensó que algún día se sentiría tan aliviado de cruzar el umbral a lo que era su prisión. La cámara en solitario era iluminada por aquella bola de cristal que había usado tantas veces para poder encontrar a Antioch, sin resultados. El maldito truhan fue muy hábil al hacer cada crimen sin ser visto. El guardián sospechaba había enviado a otros a realizar el trabajo sucio mientras él se mantenía oculto en su cloaca.

Sin embargo, su frustración en aquel momento no era por Antioch. Aquel encuentro con Albus lo había dejado consternado… ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo diablos era posible?! Meses y meses usando el Atrum y el chiquillo no había experimentado ninguna anomalía. Hasta creyó que su pasado reflejado en su creación se había disuelto por completo… ¡¿Por qué ahora?!

Una nube de tiempos que Fausto figuro olvidado se avecino en su mente afligida. Recordó el momento en que, después de varios intentos temporales, pudo vencer a Antioch y a la sombra que lo acosaba día y noche, desde los eventos desafortunados aparecieron en manada. Esa voz silbante y ponzoñosa, después siglos en silencio, regresaba entre sus recuerdos arrastrándose y reptando como una serpiente enorme, traduciéndose en las últimas palabras que le dedico con sed de sangre:

 _\- El lazo nunca se romperá, maldito ingenuo_ – _le decía el espectro en su presencia y la de Ignotus, ambos aun aterrados por las energías de esa cosa –_ _nunca podrás deshacerte de mí. Te acompañare hasta el día que seas consumido por el Abismo. Al fin y al cabo, estas destinado al pozo._

Lanzo un puñetazo al suelo, aun recogido por la sombra del dolor que nublaba todo juicio de él. El pavor era su compañero ahora en aquella cámara, pues si ese espectro emergía en el cuerpo de Albus, el destino del muchacho no sería muy diferente al suyo.

….

Era el 3 de Noviembre cuando el presidente de los magos de Estados Unidos ingreso al ministerio de la Magia en compañía del embajador y un grupo de magos en túnicas plateadas, con un gafete que indicaba que eran del comité de innovación mágica. La primera ministra junto con el jefe de seguridad mágica y su grupo especial de vigilancia les dieron la cordial bienvenida en un ajetreado día donde los periodistas estaban a la espera de ese momento, tomando fotografías cada cinco segundos mientras Hermione le daba el apretón de manos al mandatario de Norteamérica.

"Nos espera un día muy ocupado", pensó Harry mientras daba la última orden a un subordinado de no dejar pasar más periodistas de " _El Profeta_ ". En el itinerario apenas quedaban dos horas para poder descansar y eso que no eran continuas. El reconocimiento de las instalaciones del ministerio les llevaría toda la mañana y la reunión de establecer conexión entre cedes ministeriales con las presidenciales de Norteamérica podría durar más de tres horas, sin contar los detalles escabrosos del asunto.

El hombre con cicatriz en forma de rayo se froto los ojos por un momento para soportar su cansancio mental. Mantener a todos vigilados no era tarea fácil, pues siempre había un despistado del grupo de Innovación Mágica que perdía el curso de la visita o que se quedaban atrás para inspeccionar algún aspecto de la edificación. Parecían niños que recién visitaban un parque de atracciones, pensó con algo de humor y sabía que Ron pensaba lo mismo cuando regaño a más de uno por ser la quinta vez que se extraviaba.

Menudo circo solo para poder interconectar países pero había que hacerlo. Después de que Hermione se enterara que el lunático provenía de Estados Unidos, el cambio era justo y necesario. Antiguamente, los magos debían acercarse al ministerio para registrarse en el sistema e indicando por algún servidor público de otro país. Deber que no todos realizaban, lo que provocaba la proliferación de inmigrantes ilegales, haciéndose pasar por muggles y falsificaban sus documentos con magia (Y si entendían la tecnología muggle de esa época, era peor de rastrear al ilegal, escucho mascullar Frederick Cobs en el pasillo, cansado de discutir con Olive por dejar entrar al país a un traficante de pociones prohibidas). Entonces, para poder evitar esas situaciones, ambos países optaron por poner una barrera mágica obligatoria que solo podría ser atravesada por la gente autorizada en el sistema del ministerio Británico y Estadounidense.

\- El problema del portal – explicaba el presidente del comité de Innovación Mágica a Hermione esa tarde en la reunión al exponerle los puntos a trabajar, excitado más que acomplejado – las variables de espacio y tiempo deben estar en equilibrio para que la persona pase sin inconvenientes de un país a otro. Si llegan a caer en la desproporción, será como un alumno de Ilvermorny recién graduado que intenta aparecerse por primera vez: tiende a la _despartición_. Y que Isolt nos ampare si llega a ocurrir.

\- Pero, supongo que ya tendrán cubierto ese aspecto, ¿no? – infirió Hermione al hombre bajo y calvo que estaba presentando en la sala de reuniones mientras sus compañeros anotaban con sus plumas mágicas.

\- Como dije, se necesitan cubrir las variables de espacio y tiempo – puntualizo el jefe del comité – el primer paso fue conocer el espacio o lugar en donde la persona será recibida en un futuro, que ya se realizó esta mañana. El segundo paso, el cual nos conlleva al tiempo, es un tanto compleja pero esta completada en un setenta por ciento.

\- ¿Qué les faltaría para completar ese treinta por ciento faltante? – pregunto Hermione intrigada por la última afirmación del hombre.

\- Tengo entendido que se fabricaban giratiempos hace algunos siglos – comenzó a plantear el hombre calvo, donde sus ojos brillaban con mucho interés en el asunto (más que su propia nuca, pensó Harry en ese momento) – y que hubieron hasta hace unos años.

\- Veintitrés años, para ser exacto – intervino Harry extrañado por la mención de ese tema – pero fueron destruidos en medio de una lucha.

\- Estoy al tanto de ello – le confirmo el presidente del comité con tranquilidad – pero lo que nos interesa son los manuscritos con respecto al giratiempos. Estudios que los eruditos de nuestro pasado que nos puedan aclarar algunos puntos y rellenar ese treinta por ciento faltante.

\- Podría ayudarlo personalmente en ese aspecto – expreso Hermione un tanto seria – pero debe especificar más su búsqueda. Algunas informaciones son estrictamente confidenciales y no pueden salir de este ministerio.

\- No se preocupe, mi querida primer ministra – le dijo despreocupado el jefe del grupo con túnicas blancas – si es necesario, me quedare un tiempo en este maravilloso país. Si acepta, claro está.

Harry observo la expresión de Hermione. La desconfianza nublo su rostro. No era sorpresa para él o para Ron ver aquel recelo, pues en verdad, el jefe de innovación mágica llamado Dan Golden no le causaba buena espina, aun cuando tuviese sus antecedentes limpios. Había algo en su mirada que los ponía en estado alerta.

\- Y no hay mejor hombre que pueda hacer ese trabajo, primera ministra – agrego el presidente de Estados Unidos de repente. Aquel mago de dos metros y de túnicas de gala elegante, exhibía una sonrisa tan encantadora que hizo a Hermione ruborizarse un poco (cosa que a Ron no le gusto) – este mago es una de las mentes más brillantes en nuestro país. Tiene garantizado que, en menos de un año, el acceso a la barrera se estará implementando.

Hermione guardo silencio por unos minutos en una expresión insoldable, fría y calculadora. Era la mejor barrera para poder tomar la mejor decisión…

\- ¿Acaso le preocupa algo, primera ministra? – intuyo el presidente estadounidense, borrando lo encantador de su rostro.

\- Nada – negó Hermione con la cabeza con suavidad – solo me preguntaba si su comité de innovación mágica podría hacerlo en tan corto plazo.

\- Nunca subestime el poder de la mente – interpuso Golden – mentes brillantes como las nuestras puede lograr muchas cosas.

\- En ese caso, no le molestara que otras mentes británicas lo ayuden en la confección de la barrera limítrofe – contesto Hermione con una leve sonrisa – tengo un grupo de funcionarios muy entusiastas que desean ser parte de esto.

\- No le veo el inconveniente – dijo Golden encogiendo los hombros – como dice el dicho: "dos cabezas piensan mejor que una".

\- De acuerdo – decidió al fin Hermione – podrán acceder a los estudios de los giratiempos. No obstante, deberá ser en presencia del personal autorizado por el jefe de seguridad mágica – e indico a Harry – y en presencia de un funcionario del ministerio que elegiré para que lo ayuden con su investigación.

\- Me parece justo – concluyo el presidente de los magos de Estados Unidos al estrecharle la mano a Hermione.

Después de aquella reunión, el trabajo se Harry se hizo más extenuante, pues debía guiar al grupo de magos de túnica blanca a la planta baja para poder enseñarles en donde debían pedir los documentos. En el momento en que se encontraron los inefables, el hombre con cicatriz en forma de rayo creyó que les pondría problema nuevamente. Pero erro.

\- No hay problema, señor – dijo ese tipo con una extraña simpatía hacia un grupo muy entusiasta de magos – mientras sea autorizado por la primera ministra, no habrá ninguna objeción en entregarles los documentos necesarios.

En cuanto el grupo se retiró para seguir con el pequeño tour por las instalaciones del ministerio, Ron le echo una mirada antipática al hipócrita del inefable que tantos problemas le había causado en la investigación sobre Antioch.

\- Me dan ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara – mascullo por lo bajo Ron cuando se encontraban en una distancia considerable del grupo.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo – le apoyo Harry – pero habrá que tener paciencia con ese por Hermione.

\- Señor, nos esperan en el ascensor – aviso Douglas en un tono totalmente fastidiado.

\- Ya vamos, Douglas – le contesto Harry con voz cansina.

La siguiente parada del grupo seria el futuro lugar de trabajo del comité de innovación mágica. Harry se preguntaba cuando acabaría el día pero también se hacia la pregunta de la decisión de Hermione con respecto a Douglas. Aun teniendo pruebas concretas de que su subordinado estaba tramando algo muy grande y peligroso, la primera ministra opto por no hacer nada aún. En un principio, se indignó por aquella resolución pero ella luego explico en aquella tarde la residencia Weasley:

\- Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca… esto no es prueba suficiente y lo sabes… se paciente y cuando se descuide, lo atraparemos.

…..

El castigo resulto ser más llevadero que otros años, pensó Albus cuando terminaba de asear los pisos de los baños de varones. Su hermano James no le hablaba ni lo miraba. Solo fregaba los pisos sin magia, cumpliendo con lo que había mandado el celador. Hasta se abstuvo de lanzar indirectas a Filch cuando los vigilaba o a Albus, que varias veces tuvo que limpiar la suciedad de la gata que se paseaba por ahí.

Mejor para él. Hasta le facilitaba cuando quería tener la mente vacía para sus ejercicios nocturnos de liberar toda emoción. No había chistes mal intencionados hacia él. Ninguna indirecta maliciosa. Se habían acabado los malos ratos que su hermano le hacía pasar y eso era lo que más añoraba. Estar tranquilo; Bueno, en parte. Aún seguía inseguro de llamar a Tania. Solo se atrevió a llamar al señor Severus en los últimos cinco días para seguir su entrenamiento mental. Sin embargo, ya iba siendo hora de realizar entrenamientos corporales.

Esa noche, después de hacer sus deberes de Adivinación y de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, se dispuso a ponerse la capa de invisibilidad e irse al séptimo piso. Hizo cuentas de los días para ver a quien llamar. El primer entrenamiento que hizo con Tania, el señor Severus le aviso de ante mano que sería la última vez quien la guiaría al castillo, pues había otras personas con mejor disposición para traerla (era obvio que no la soportaba tanto cuando le bombardeo de preguntas la chica). Desde entonces, había llamado a su abuelo y abuela, al señor Remus y su esposa, a su difunto tío George y al señor Black. Entre ellos se turnaban para poder llevar a Tania a Hogwarts. Y esa noche, le tocaba a…

\- Remus Lupin – llamo el muchacho de ojos verdes con voz trémula.

El hombre de cabello castaño se apareció en medio de la sala especial. Sin embargo, estaba solo. ¿Habría olvidado su clase de hoy la chica?

\- Buenas noches – le saludo Albus aun extrañado.

\- Hola, Al – le saludo de forma amistosa el señor Remus.

\- ¿Dónde está Tania? – pregunto Albus aun buscando a la chica con la mirada.

\- En casa – le transmitió el mensaje el señor Remus un tanto incomodo – hoy no habrá entrenamiento.

\- ¿Por qué? – no pudo evitar preguntar Albus.

\- Dijo que tenías que meditar primero por lo que has hecho – le transmitió el mensaje el señor Remus, rascándose la cabeza – por una semana. Hasta entonces, no te enseñara.

\- ¿Una semana? – soltó Albus incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando – ¿es en serio?

\- Hablo bastante en serio cuando me comunico su decisión – le confirmo el señor Remus – me dijo que puede que hacer las paces con tu hermano ayude a calmar tu interior – y agrego con cierto cuidado – Estoy seguro que él se siente arrepentido de lo que te hizo…

\- Con todo respeto, señor – le interrumpió Albus en un tono gélido – a ninguno de ustedes le incumbe ese asunto.

\- Solo piénsalo – le aconsejo el señor Remus – después de todo, es tu hermano.

\- ¿Alguna vez lo han humillado en público desnudándole y burlándose de usted como si fueses lo peor? – le hizo una pregunta retórica Albus controlando su tono de voz, cruzando los brazos con impaciencia.

\- No – le respondió el señor Remus, desviando la mirada.

\- Bueno, si lo hubieran hecho con usted, no me estaría diciendo aquella basura – le espeto Albus con dureza – ¿eso es todo?

\- Por el momento, si – le respondió el señor Remus y reiteró su petición – reconsidéralo, por favor.

\- No hay nada que reconsiderar – puntualizo el muchacho sacando el collar – _¡reditus!_

El hombre de pelo castaño se esfumo, dejando ofuscado a Albus. ¿Perdonar a ese imbécil por lo que hizo, siendo que ni siquiera se había disculpado? Debía estar loco de hacerlo. Que petición más ridícula se le ocurrió hacer a Tania. Hasta Rose se había puesto de lado después del comportamiento de su hermano. "Ella no lo presencio, ella no sabe cómo fue", se decía una y otra vez cuando caminaba por los pasillos el muchacho de ojos verdes.

A la mañana siguiente no fue muy diferente su humor, pues ahora se encontraba varado con su entrenamiento por culpa de ese imbécil que tenía por hermano.

\- Al menos no te dio una paliza – le consoló Antonie en la hora del desayuno cuando les conto todo lo sucedido a sus amigos.

\- Hubiera preferido la paliza que esto – le dijo Albus no muy feliz.

\- Bueno, una semana se pasa volando – intento levantarle el ánimo Michael – además, considéralo como un entrenamiento para tu mente.

Albus no quiso responder a ello, pues no quería acrecentar su mal humor y debía hacer muchos deberes para el día siguiente. Era mejor enfocarse en ello que aquella ridícula petición. Y lo hizo muy bien hasta la tarde de ese lunes, cuando se había ido a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes a solas. Estaba escribiendo sobre un ensayo de los hipogrifos cuando una voz femenina le pregunto a sus espaldas:

\- Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde puedo ver este libro?

\- Pregúntale a la bibliotecaria – le dijo distraídamente Albus sin levantar la mirada del ensayo.

\- No esta – le dijo la chica – y lo necesito…

\- Está bien, ¿cómo se llama? – farfullo Albus con hastío aun sin levantar los ojos del papel.

\- Se llama "Como lidiar con un imbécil, terco y refunfuñón" – respondió la chica.

En ese momento, el chico de ojos verdes levanto la vista y casi le da un infarto de la impresión. Se tambaleo tanto en la silla que se cayó. Ante él, estaba Tania Miller con una túnica de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – le pregunto de inmediato Albus asustado y mirando hacia todos lados – ¿Cómo rayos entraste al colegio? ¿De dónde sacaste la túnica?

\- Tengo mis métodos – se limitó a responder Tania con tranquilidad y encogiendo los hombros.

\- Deberías estar en casa – le murmuro Albus cuando se levantó y se acercó a ella.

\- Debería, si – le dijo la chica de ojos bicolores pensativa – pero hay veces que es tan aburrido que prefiero darme un paseo por aquí.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le pregunto Albus, echándole una mirada inquisitiva hasta un pensamiento se le cruzo por su mente y no fue muy alentador – Oye, ¿Te has estado escabullendo de casa al colegio más de una vez?

\- El aire fresco hace bien de vez en cuando – le contesto Tania.

\- ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho? – volvió a interrogarla Albus espantado por la idea que se paseara por el colegio a vista y paciencia de todos.

\- Lo necesario como para que no note mi ausencia en la casa – declaro Tania con una amplia sonrisa de victoria en su cara.

\- Eres increíble – soltó Albus en un tono sarcástico, aun preguntándose temeroso de cuantos estudiantes la habrían visto.

\- ¿Verdad que lo soy? – volvió a sonreír Tania pero con cierta ironía reflejada en su cara – soy tan increíble que he venido a hacerte entrar en razón, cabezotas.

\- ¿Qué no te dijo nada el señor Remus? – alzo las dos cejas Albus.

\- Y es por eso que estoy aquí, tonto – le espeto ahora con impaciencia la chica de ojos bicolores – quieras o no admitirlo, el odio carcome y nada es peor que ser consumido por ello.

\- ¿Por qué me dices esto? – pregunto Albus intentando no ser tan brusco con ella.

\- Vi cómo te humillaba tu hermano – declaro Tania muy seria – y, no, no lo defiendo. Fue un idiota contigo, es verdad. Pero hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas atrás o terminas dominado por el odio, como te pasó a ti y a Antonie…

\- ¡¿Estuviste presente y no hiciste nada?! – le bramo Albus a la chica.

\- Baja la voz, maldita sea – le tapó la boca la chica cuando un chico de sexto giro la cabeza muy molesto. Para cuando dejo de prestarle atención, le murmuro – no hice nada porque nadie debe saber que estoy aquí o le causó problemas a tu padre. Solo por eso. Aunque ganas me sobraban de noquear a tu hermano abusivo.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, entonces? – le pregunto Albus cuando le aparto la mano de su boca muy enojado – ¿Perdonarlo? Ni siquiera me ha pedido disculpas por ello. Es más, parece que es él quien me odia por cómo se comporta conmigo. Y yo no le hecho nada, para variar.

\- El perdón depende de uno, Albus – le contesto la chica con un semblante serio – es por eso que te pedí meditar tus acciones. Las mentes confusas, que solo irradian sentimiento negativos, se estancan.

\- He estado haciendo eso sin que me lo hayas pedido – le espeto Albus, arrugando el entrecejo.

\- No, no lo has hecho – le recalco Tania aún más impaciente – solo has estado reteniendo todo tu enojo hasta que tu ser no lo aguante, explotando y eso está mal. Eso veo que haces.

Albus quedo mudo. No sabía qué diablos contestar a eso, ya que sabía que la chica tenía razón.

\- En fin, medita eso por el resto de la semana – le dijo Tania – yo iré a dar un paseo, por mientras.

\- Espera, ¿Qué pasa si alguien te descubre? – le pregunto Albus volviéndose a preocupar por ella.

\- Nadie lo sabrá si no abres la boca, moyashi – le espeto Tania con cierta mirada amenazante.

Acto seguido, Tania se dirige hacia la salida de la biblioteca entre tarareos inocentes mientras Albus pedía paciencia para soportar a la chica.

…..

El 7 de noviembre fue la primera nevada del año. Varios estudiantes fueron exclusivamente a hacer guerras de nieves cuando sus clases del día acabaron. Nadie se escapó de alguna bola de nieve. Hasta la directora recibió una por accidente. El pobre diablo se ganó un buen castigo por aquella osadía.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, el chico conocido como Amón Jaspers no estaba en los jardines, divirtiéndose con Alexa o Mathew o sus compañeros del club de duelos que había organizado una competencia de quien capturaba una bandera mágica. En ese momento, se encontraba sobrecogido por el miedo en un pasillo desierto del castillo, ya que una figura de eterna autoridad para él había aparecido ante él, sin previo aviso.

\- ¿Deseaba verme, maestro? – logro articular después de un rato de silencio.

\- Sí, 102 – A, lo deseaba con bastante urgencia – le contesto con voz fría, como siempre.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice, maestro? – bajo la mirada, pues no quería que viera su mente.

\- Después de la fallida revisión en el verano, supuse que algo estaba pasándote en tu interior – le explico con cierta parsimonia ante un Amón muy nervioso – por lo que decidí venir a este castillo contigo, sin que te dieras cuenta, claro está. Estuve observándote durante esto meses y, lo que vi, me preocupa bastante, 102.

\- ¿No deseaba que me mezclara con los humanos, maestro? – se atrevió a preguntar Amón, aun mirando al piso.

\- Que te mezclaras, 102-A, no que te encariñaras con ellos – inquirió su mentor con aspereza – esos dos humanos magos con que te juntas, solo han sido un estorbo y te han desviado de nuestro objetivo. Primero fue 909 – M, a quien dejaste que su sombra lo dominara por completo antes de capturarlo. Ahora que sabes que el menor de los Potter es nuestro siguiente blanco, estás haciendo lo mismo. Tus sentimientos banales comenzaron a emerger en cuanto te empezaste a juntar con la escoria…

\- No es verdad, señor – apresuro a decir Amón – solo estoy con ellos por conveniencia. Es todo.

\- Quisiera creerte, 102 – A, de verdad que deseo hacerlo – le espeto su maestro, mirándolo de reojo.

Amón guardo silencio, pues pudo sentir el enfado de su mentor sin siquiera que le gritara. Su aura era de temer.

\- Sin embargo, estas a tiempo de que me crea tus mentiras – dijo de repente su mentor – y estamos con la suerte a nuestro favor.

\- ¿A qué se refiere, maestro? – pregunto con voz trémula el muchacho de cabellos disparatados.

\- Hay un niño del infortunio en el castillo – le informo su mentor – puedo sentirlo cada tanto desde hace unos meses. Sin embargo, no he podido identificarlo bien. Solo es por un leve instante he sentido su magia activarse.

\- La llave verdadera – susurro Amón incrédulo.

\- Exacto – confirmo su mentor – esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad para poder atraparla.

\- Pero, ¿Y Potter? – pregunto un poco confundido Amón – la orden de los superiores eran capturar al menor de los Potter lo antes posible…

\- En el momento adecuado, 102 – A, nos encargaremos de ese chico – le aclaro su mentor – primero nos encargaremos de la llave. Es más indefensa. Tengo el presentimiento que apenas sabe usar sus poderes. Además, de nada nos sirve Potter si no tenemos la llave.

\- Entiendo – razono Amón.

\- Y es por eso que me ayudaras a ubicar con mayor rapidez a ese ente.

\- ¿Cómo lo podré hacer, maestro? – pregunto el chico de pelos disparatados.

En ese momento, su mentor extendió su mano derecha sobre él, tapándole los ojos. Amón sintió que sus ojos ardían lo bastante para gemir de dolor.

\- Con ese poder que te concebí, bastara – le dijo su mentor cuando lo soltó y su pupilo se recogía por el quemazón en los ojos.

\- ¿Qué fue…? – no alcanzo a preguntar más ante el dolor.

\- Cuando sientas la magia del niño del infortunio, tus ojos te mostrara su identidad, ¿entendido?

\- Si, maestro – dijo Amón, recuperándose del molesto ardor en los ojos.

\- Ah, otra cosa, 102 – A… mucho cuidado con lo que haces desde ahora en adelante o tendré que tomar cartas en el asuntos.

\- Si, maestro – repitió Amón, desviando la mirada.

Acto seguido, el mentor que tanto temía desapareció de su vista, dejándolo angustiado por lo que podía pasar de ahora en adelante.

…..

Douglas, cansado de vigilar al grupo de nerds, se excusó con sus compañeros que había dejado un objeto olvidado en su oficina para darse un respiro. Desde hace una semana que le habían encargado custodiar al grupo de magos y esta hasta la coronilla con sus juegos de niños… se encerró en su oficina y se echó en su silla. No era muy cómoda pero era un consuelo momentáneo. En dos semanas se libraría de esta pesadilla. Dos semanas más y no tendría que responder preguntas estúpidas de aquellos magos. Dos semanas más y no le veía la cara a Potter por un buen tiempo.

En ese momento, saco una carta que había enviado el Señor K hace unos meses y la promesa de encontrarse con él. Asumió en primera instancia que estaba entre los grupos de innovación mágica pero ya lo estaba dudando al tener en cuenta que solo les interesaba estudiar los manuscritos y como no le prestaban atención a nadie más que a su jefe cada cuanto se aparecía para estar al tanto de todo. A veces se preguntaba si el Señor K había logrado entrar a Inglaterra.

De pronto, un memo en forma de avión de papel entro a su oficina. Con hastío, supuso que seria otra horrida tarea que el idiota de Potter le mandaba hacer pero erro. Era un mensaje del inefable que custodiaba los archivos de la organización. En el rezaba:

" _Debemos reunirnos. Mismo lugar. 9PM."_

En cuanto termino de leerlo, conjuro un hechizo incinerador para deshacerse de la evidencia y salió disparado de la oficina. Miro el reloj de la oficina antes de irse. Solo faltaban tres horas. Unas tres tediosas horas, preguntándose una y otra vez que diablos quería ese hombre incompetente.

Para cuando se le dieron las ocho menos quince, no aguanto más con el grupo de innovación mágica e invento que sentía indispuesto.

\- Debí comer algo que me cayó muy mal – mintió a Ajax, quien se creería su buena actuación.

\- Cielos, hombre – le dijo Ajax con cierta lastima – te advertí que el sándwich de Cass tenía mala pinta… ve a casa, yo te cubro.

Douglas, un poco más aliviado, salió rápidamente de esa ratonera que habían conseguido como espacio de trabajo para ese grupito de magos idealistas. Procedió a bajar por el ascensor mágico hasta el departamento de misterio, eludió todas las defensas las cámaras y entro a la cámara de la muerte. Espero bajo una capa de invisibilidad a que ese inefable apareciera. El enojo brotaba por cada minuto que avanzaba en el reloj y se decía una y mil veces que nunca debió confiar en gente incompetente como esa. Primero fue el archivo ancestral de la familia Peverell. Luego, el libro que mencionaba al grupo al que pertenecía. Ahora con que le saldría esta vez.

Aquel inefable entro a la cámara a la hora acordada. Parecía más pálido de lo normal y sus arrugas de anciano se acrecentaba cuando Douglas se dejo mostrar.

\- Gárgolas galopantes, Douglas, casi me das un infarto – se quejó el inefable.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió esta vez, Aurelio? – pregunto Douglas tajante, sin muchos rodeos.

\- Alguien removió el hechizo de transformación condicionada de los archivos – le informo desesperado al mostrarle un trozo de hilo quemado – vine a revisar ayer si aún seguían en su lugar pero ya no estaban. Luego se me ocurrió ver los hilos vinculación – aun mostrándole el asqueroso hilo como si fuese algo importante – pero al verlos quemados me preocupe. Alguien se los llevo y debió remover el hechizo.

\- ¿Cómo?

De un empujón, Douglas aparto al inefable para verificar lo que estaba informando y no era broma todo aquello. Al ver entre las gradas, no había nada más que polvo y suciedad.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, Douglas? – le pregunto muy preocupado el inefable – si alguien ve nuestros nombres en esos archivos, será nuestro fin.

\- Corrección, el nombre tuyo esta en ese archivo – le espeto con frialdad sin dejar de darle la espalda – eras el encargado de custodiar todo y lo único que hiciste fue ser un maldito inepto en tu tarea.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, hombre? – le contradijo el inefable ya enfadado – ¿Acaso estas insinuando en dejarme solo en este lio? ¡Ja! No te creas que puedes salir tan airoso de esto. Si caigo, tú caerás conmigo. Pensé que dirías algo así, maldito gusano, así que me asegure de investigarte a fondo con ayuda de Slora. Tengo pruebas de que tus manos están más sucias que las todos los involucrados…

Esa fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció el inefable, pues Douglas le lanzo la maldición asesina. El destello verde duro unos pocos segundos pero, para el Aurors, fue eterno. vio cómo su cara se deformaba lentamente ante una expresión de horror mezclado con sorpresa. Su cuerpo se elevó por los aires sin mucha elegancia y cayó como un costal de papas entre las gradas. Se quedó quieto, observando al muerto que tenía por delante y agito su varita para que levitara hasta el arco con velo y desapareciera el cuerpo para siempre.

\- No más cabos sueltos – se dijo a si mismo con una voz gélida y fantasmal – no habrá más cabos sueltos.


	21. Capitulo 21: Escondites

_**Capitulo XXI: Escondites**_

Esta es la historia de la muerte prematura de alguien llamado Stephen Lewis. Él solo tenía ocho años cuando le paso lo impensado en una ciudad pequeña llamada Ivybridge, en el condado de Devon. Casualmente, su último día no fue muy feliz para el muchacho de cabello dorado y ojos ámbar. Había tenido una pelea en la hora de almuerzo, ya que Danny Morton le había quitado su comida y se había burlado de su tartamudeo nervioso. Cansado de sus constantes mofas, se enredó en una batalla perdida, donde solo gano un ojo morado y un diente de leche menos en su boca. Nadie lo defendió. Nadie se dedicó a ayudarlo. Solo observaron, como a quien ata a un ternero y están curioso de cómo lo van a marcar. Eso normalmente pasaba en su escuela. Y eso, normalmente pasaba en su corta vida.

Y su casa no era muy distinta a lo que era la escuela. Su madre y su padre se la pasaban peleando. El sosiego solo se avecinaba cuando era hora de dormir para él y su padre se aburría de discutir con la mujer con quien se había casado e iba a un bar cercano a tomarse unas cuantas cervezas para aliviar sus "jaquecas". Su madre siempre le inventaba que salía a caminar por ahí pero Stephen no era imbécil. Muchas veces lo había visto entrar al bar de la ciudad en las tardes después de clases y una vez casi lo mata a golpes por seguirlo.

\- ¡Vete! ¡Estúpido tartamudo! – le grito al darle un golpe en la cabeza y saco a patadas del bar – ¡Vete con la santurrona de tu madre que no hace más que cacarear!

Fue desde entonces que odiaba a su padre. Lo otro que odiaba era que su madre culpara su tartamudeo con lo mal le iba en su matrimonio. Siempre se sentaba en la cocina a llorar y quejarse con "Dios" sobre la mala suerte que le había tocado en la vida. "Si fuese normal, tal vez no bebería tanto", le escucho decir una vez mientras iba por jugo. Odiaba esa actitud que tomaba su madre. Lo odiaba. Y eso que odiaba pocas cosas en el mundo.

Pero esa tarde, odiaba todo lo que le rodeaba. Había decidido no ir a casa por un par de horas o hasta que se pusiera el sol en las colinas. Quería estar solo para reflexionar un poco. O hasta que la rabia se le pasara. Si, el niño era tartamudo y lo sabía toda la escuela (Danny se encargó de ello). Y odiaba que se lo recordaran. Odiaba más que nunca a su padre por ser un borracho. Hasta odiaba que su madre lo tratara como una pobre victima que "solo le toco la mala suerte que Dios le dio". Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, se odiaba a si mismo por ser quien era.

Paseo por el parque unos minutos y, al encontrarse en el patio de juegos en solitario, se sentó en uno de los columpios. El balanceo fue inevitable cuando lo hizo y solo se dedicó, en toda una hora, ver sus zapatillas blancas ya sucias por la arenilla del patio de juegos. Miro la hora. Seis menos cuatro. Su madre debía preguntarse donde estaba o estaría enfrascada en una de sus debates morales con su padre de la moderación con la bebida. Al fin y al cabo, poco le importaba. Que se ahogara en un barril, pensó Stephen sin menor remordimiento, o que lo atropellara un coche. Daba igual lo que pasara. Daba igual lo que le pasara Danny Morton, por ser el brabucón de quinto grado. Le daba igual lo que pasara a todos esos mirones que nada hicieron. Al demonio con su madre, que siempre lo trataba como si fuera la fuente de sus desgracias.

\- A-Al demo-mo-monio to-todo – logro murmurar el chico sin muchos ánimos, pateando la tierra que lo rodeaba.

\- Tú lo has dicho, muchacho – dijo la voz de un hombre que apareció de repente, sentado a su lado, en uno de los columpios.

Stephen lo miro un poco sorprendido, pues su apariencia lo asusto un poco. Era como esos personajes de historietas que le hacían gracia, pero su sonrisa le hizo retroceder hasta el punto de pararse del columpio. El hombre vestía una especie de toga negra con capucha y sus largos cabellos negros saltaban a la vista. Era pálido y unos ojos carmesí que le daban repelús.

\- N-no de-debo ha-ha-hablar con extra-tra-traños – logro gesticular con mucho esfuerzo Stephen.

\- Banner es mi nombre – le dijo el extraño – y ahora que me presento, ya dejo de ser un extraño – se encorvo un poco al acomodarse en el columpio – así que, ¿tuviste un horrendo día?

Stephen no respondió a eso. Ni tuvo que preguntarle como atino, pues su ojo morado lo delataba. Desvió la mirada y el extraño que se identificó como Banner solo rio entre dientes.

\- Apuesto que se burlaron de ti en la escuela por ese tartamudeo que tienes – especulo Banner – y que, debido a eso, terminaste con el ojo morado. Y no vale la pena volver a tu casa – continuo sin siquiera mirar al chico, quien lo miraba estupefacto de lo buen adivino que era – puesto que tu madre armaría un escándalo por ello y tu padre solo te daría una tunda por ponerla histérica. ¿Es así?

El muchacho de ojos ámbar prefirió guardar silencio. El nivel de conocimiento del tema le causaba recelo sobre este tipo y algo le decía que debía salir pitando de ahí lo antes posible. El sujeto parecía un loco con aquella sonrisa maliciosa entre sus labios.

\- Tranquilo, no te hare daño – dijo Banner, adivinando nuevamente sus intenciones – es más, te hare un favor. Eliminare todo lo que te cause odio de este maldito lugar.

\- ¿Y c-cómo plan-planea hacerlo, s-señor? – no pudo evitar preguntar el chico.

\- Oh, mi querido mortal – suspiro acrecentando su sonrisa demencial y, con ella, las ganas de huir del muchacho – no tienes idea como… no tienes idea…

De repente, una explosión no muy lejos del parque donde se hallaban Stephen y el extraño sujeto retumbo en la silenciosa tarde de la ciudad de Ivybridge. Luego, unos gritos de terror y desesperación se apoderaron de todos los rincones, seguido de unos incendios inexplicables y los gruñidos de lo que podían ser bestias de sus peores pesadillas. Lo curioso de esto, es que el chico se encontraba en medio de esa aterradora orquesta. No había diferencia. Gritos desgarradores de niños, mujeres y hombres podían oír entre los ecos del caos. Stephen no sabía a qué se debía todo eso pero algo presintió cuando volteo a ver al extraño nuevamente.

\- Tan-tan – canturreo feliz el loco – no me agradezcas por cumplir tus deseos.

\- ¿Q-que fue lo q-que hi-hizo? – se atrevió a preguntar el chico de ojos color ámbar.

En ese momento, un grupo de personas, heridas, llenas de sangre en su ropa, corrían hacia ellos con desesperación. No le hallaba explicación de porqué quería abandonar el lugar con tanto ahínco pero entendió segundos después cuando vio aparecer lo que creyó ser una criatura enorme del espacio. Pero esto era peor. Mucho peor. Esta cosa mato, ante sus propios ojos a un pobre hombre, partiéndolo por la mirad con sus garras y dejo que sus tripas se regaran por todo el patio de juegos mientras la gente huía en medio de una histeria colectiva irrefrenable. Ese era el instinto correcto en ese momento. No el instinto de Stephen, que se quedó plantado, aun mirando el cuerpo mutilado del pobre desafortunado. Se había paralizado del miedo hacia la criatura que lo miraba con aquellos ojos ciegos.

\- Oh, pequeño mortal – susurro el sujeto en toga, aferrando sus manos como garras en sus pequeños hombros – no tienes idea de lo que es el miedo real.

Eso fue lo último que escucho Stephen Gray del extraño, ya que este desapareció y lo dejo solo entremedio del caos. No logro articular ninguna palabra. Pero las palabras sobraban en ese momento, concluyo en su último momento de vida cuando esa criatura le hecho sus garras encima y le corto la cabeza sin piedad, desmembrando lo que quedaba de él.

No muy lejos de ahí, entre las copas de los árboles del parque, Antioch Peverell solo se dedicaba a observar lo que era su obra maestra junto a sus secuaces. Aspiro el olor a sangre del ambiente y lo dejo dichoso de que todo había sido perfecto en ese pueblo.

\- Solo unos cuantos más – se deleitó Peverell – unos cuantas ciudades más y estaremos listos para ese día.

…..

Albus, a regañadientes prácticamente, tuvo que cumplir el castigo impuesto por Tania. No tenía de otra debido a que la muchacha, quien estaba de incógnita, buscaba el lugar más propicio para preguntarle si lo había hecho. Y, como el señor Severus le había enseñado Legeremancia, sabía si estaba mintiendo o no. A veces odiaba que lo siguiera por el colegio, ya que se podía meter en un enorme problema si algún profesor la encontraba en hora de clase paseándose por los pasillos. Mas si la hallaban en las cercanías del bosque prohibido (casi le da un infarto a Albus cuando supo que había ido dos veces a ese sitio solo para ver a los centauros).

Para cuando había cumplido la semana, el muchacho de ojos verdes se sentía aliviado de seguir su entrenamiento pero a la vez impaciente. En el diario _El Profeta_ había anunciado otro ataque en una ciudad pequeña en el condado de Devon.

\- Con esto serian quince ciudades – comento Rose horrorizada al apartar aquellas hojas de su vista. La chica le había pedido prestado a Kenta el periódico que tenía en la mesa en el desayuno.

\- ¿Qué dicen de los responsables? – pregunto Antonie con un semblante muy serio.

\- Nada – contesto la chica frunciendo el ceño – pero es el mismo " _modus operandi_ ": masacran a las víctimas sin piedad, dejando apenas restos humanos.

\- Antioch – murmuro Albus mientras dejaba a un lado su comida. El apetito se había esfumado con tal noticia.

\- Lo que no entiendo es el por qué – analizo Michael en voz baja para que nadie oyera – es un loco, estamos de acuerdo en ello. Pero, también hay que ver los pueblos que elige. Son prácticamente ciudades pequeños. Es como si no quisiera llamar la atención.

\- Pues, ya llamo la atención – le dijo Antonie con cierta ironía en su voz indicando el diario con el titular que rezaba "MASACRE NUMERO QUINCE EN Ivybridge" – sin mencionar el incendio que provoco ese sujeto en Surrey.

\- Solo llamo la atención de los medios porque un mago vivía por allá o era parientes cercanos – concluyo Michael – tres o cuatro de los pueblos que fueron de manera oficial anunciados por los medios por la misma razón pero de los demás poblados prácticamente no se supo hasta que hubieron magos y brujas involucradas en la historia.

\- Me hago la idea de que mi madre puede que no haya querido que se filtrara las noticias – susurro Rose un poco avergonzada.

\- Aun así… lo hayo un poco extraño – refuto Michael, clavando sus ojos azules en la primera plana.

Albus no se atrevió a especular sobre el asunto. Tenía bastante con el peso en su estómago de cierta culpa de poder detener a ese monstruo que había surgido del abismo. Debía volverse más fuerte lo antes posible. Por lo que esa misma tarde, camino solo hacia el bosque prohibido. Les invento a sus amigos que quería estar un rato a solas para concentrarse en su entrenamiento mental pero, en realidad, era que tenía la leve corazonada que Tania se encontraba por ahí. De seguro viendo a los animales mágicos que paseaban por allí, pensó al descender por un sendero bastante complicado.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Que tierno eres! – oyó la exclamación de Tania.

Entre los arbustos, Albus se acomodó un poco para ver como la chica de ojos bicolores acariciaba a una cría de _Thestrals_ mientras este agitaba su pequeño rabo raquítico con entusiasmo. Se veía como toda una chica normal acariciando a un cachorro, pensó Albus sin darse cuenta que se había quedado hipnotizado por la escena. Además, se veía muy extraño que una muchacha le dijese "tierno" a un animal bastante feo. No obstante, muy en el fondo, creía que la chica se había vuelto más hermosa desde el día que la conoció. La muchacha le dio su última acariciada cuando los padres de la criatura fueron a buscarlo y se retiraron juntos, donde la pequeña cría iba brincando con mucha energía.

\- Sal de ahí, quien quiera que seas – dijo de repente Tania con brusquedad.

\- Soy yo – se anunció Albus, saliendo de los arbustos.

\- ¿Por qué diablos te quedaste ahí parado? – le pregunto Tania un poco molesta.

\- No quería alterar a los _Thestrals_ – mintió Albus.

\- Sí que eres raro – murmuro para si la chica.

\- La rara eres tú por meterte en el bosque prohibido – dijo sin reparos Albus – ¿que no ves que hay criaturas que no son tan amigables?

\- Hasta ahora no me he topado con ninguno – le contesto Tania encogiendo los hombros.

\- Por Merlín – mascullo sin muchos ánimos y saco el diario de su túnica – en fin, quería que supieras algo.

Tania le recibió el periódico y tardo cinco minutos en leerlo y releerlo. Por alguna razón, se encontraba impactada.

\- ¿Quince? – murmuro para si – ¿Acaso ese demente no se detendrá?

\- Es por eso que debemos retomar cuanto antes el entrenamiento – dijo Albus aún más preocupado.

\- Ok – le respondió Tania, mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar – lo haremos. Diez en punto, moyashi. No lo olvides.

Acto seguido, miro el reloj de mano que tenía y casi se cae de espalda al notar que eran casi las diez de la mañana.

\- Debo irme – dijo alarmada Tania – o descubrirán que no estoy en mi alcoba.

Entonces, la chica alzo las manos y una luz carmesí comenzó a emanar en su ojo del infortunio. Un arco mágico comenzó a formarse a sus anchas entre rayos débiles y destellos incesantes al frente de ella. Fue cuando Albus observo que, atravesando el arco, no había bosque. Solo estaba una habitación de huéspedes de su casa. Era la primera vez que Albus presenciaba el método que usaba la chica para transportarse de un lugar a otro.

\- Hasta entonces – se despidió Tania al atravesar el arco centelleante y desaparecer con él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Albus no alcanzo a pronunciar una palabra siquiera cuando la chica había cruzado ese umbral con la prisa que llevaba. Ni hablar, pensó Albus al retomar el camino hacia el castillo. Para cuando se encontraba cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, tropezó con un Amón muy apresurado. Literalmente, choco contra el muchacho de ojos verdes, rodando ambos por el sendero enlodado.

\- Auch – logro gesticular la voz gangosa de Amón.

\- ¿Cuál es la prisa? – farfullo Albus, al tantear con sus manos para buscar sus lentes que habían volado.

\- Perdón, Al – dijo Amón reponiéndose de la caída y ayudarlo a levantarse – creí escuchar a un hipogrifo – indico a sus espaldas – y me asuste.

\- Se supone que Hagrid lo tiene muy bien entrenados – le comento Albus mientras se limpiaba el lodo de su túnica – ¿Me ayudas a buscar mis lentes?

 _\- ¡Accio!_ – conjuro Amón.

En menos de cinco segundos, Amón le encontró sus anteojos y se los devolvió. Albus tuvo que repararlos con un hechizo debido a la caída. Se le había roto un cristal.

\- Es mejor ir al castillo – sugirió Albus – antes que alguien nos halle aquí y nos castigue.

\- Es lo mejor – dijo Amón desganado.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al castillo sin muchas palabras que cruzar. Albus se hallaba más ocupado en quitar las manchas de lodo de sus anteojos que en prestarle atención a Amón. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría notado esa leve pero iracunda mirada cuando volteo hacia sus espaldas.

…..

Ese jueves 14 de noviembre, Harry se sentó en su escritorio con las carpetas que había recibido de la mano de su cuñado. Había estado guardándolas en su escritorio de su oficina por mucho tiempo pero ya era hora que ocuparan un mejor lugar en su casa. Sobre todo, la carpeta de Snape. Si alguien descubría que Antonie era hijo de su ex profesor de pociones, seria incómodo para el chico, más si algún Mortífago que hubiera sido capturado se cruzaba en su camino.

En ese preciso momento, tocaron a su puerta. Ron le había llevado el almuerzo a su oficina. Tenía una cara que expresaba solo lo exhausto que estaba y a Harry no le sorprendió. Ese semblante lo tenían todos en la división de seguridad mágica. Hasta el mismo poseía dicho semblante.

\- ¿Tienes un segundo para hablar? – le pregunto su cuñado al sentarse en el único asiento disponible.

Harry encogió los hombros y acepto. En cuanto se acomodó y mientras comía el sándwich que había logrado conseguir, le conto una noticia que le hizo cambiar su semblante.

\- ¿Cómo que no se presentó a trabajar por una semana? – pregunto extrañado Harry a su cuñado en su oficina.

\- Es lo que me dijo su compañero – le respondió Ron encogiendo los hombros – recibió una carta esta mañana reportándose enfermo, lo cual le extraño.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le volvió a interrogar Harry frunciendo el ceño.

\- Su compañero me conto que es raro en él. Normalmente, da aviso de inmediato que no se encuentra bien. Pero esta vez se demoró en contestar las cartas que le envió sobre como buscar algunos archivos – le relato Ron – hasta me dijo que fue ayer a su casa y que llamo a la puerta al no obtener contestación. Nadie le abrió.

\- Sí, es bastante extraño – comento Harry rascándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos echarle un ojo? – pregunto Ron.

\- Con este lio entre los miembros del grupo de innovación mágica me es imposible quitarles los ojos de encima – mascullo Harry – además, también debo ver que todo esté bien en casa.

\- ¿Aún cree Ginny que alguien la está siguiendo después del trabajo? – pregunto su cuñado.

Ginny acostumbraba irse a pie del trabajo por la cercanía entre este y su hogar. Sin embargo, esos días le había dado temor el cruzar si quiera el callejón Diagon. Había notado una presencia no muy buen intencionada que la seguía. Al principio era solo hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Pero a medida que pasaban los días, notaba que la seguían al pórtico de la casa. Al comentarle el problema a Sirius, este decidió esperarla siempre en forma de perro en el pórtico de la casa. Y fue una buena decisión. El tipo que la seguía estaba a punto de agarrarla por el brazo y su esposa estaba segura que sacaría un cuchillo entre la túnica. Sirius tuvo que saltarle encima al sujeto para que este literalmente desapareciera.

\- Creer, no – le conto Harry haciendo una mueca de desagrado – está segura, Ron. Al principio eran solo sospechas pero Sirius me lo confirmo cuando se convirtió en perro y la espero en el pórtico de la casa. Alguien quería hacerle daño. Un sujeto con capucha; lo peor es que no puedo mandar a nadie a vigilar mi casa. Si descubren a "ciertas personas", será un caos.

\- Podría hacerlo yo, si quieres, esta tarde – se ofreció Ron.

\- Puedes ahora, pero no siempre – le aclaro Harry muy serio – Douglas podría sospechar y, si algo se, es que vera la primera oportunidad para ponernos en una situación incómoda. Además, Hermione nos quiere aquí, vigilando a Golden mientras mantiene ocupado al presidente de los magos de Estados Unidos.

\- Lo sé – farfullo Ron con hastío – solo me alegra que sea una semana más y ese idiota se ira.

\- Baja la voz – le recomendó Harry y añadió – escucha, podremos intercalando cada dos días pero solo hasta que se me ocurra una mejor solución.

En ese instante, tocan a su puerta. Era Olive quien los llamaba debido a que el nuevo inefable estaba haciendo un desastre con los archivos.

\- ¿Qué no Douglas y Cass estaban ayudándolo? – le reprocho Harry.

\- Estaban – le conto Olive – En cuanto les pierdo de vista desaparecen. Sin mencionar que Douglas está más preocupado por su madre que por las tareas – hizo una mueca de cierta lastima por su compañero – no lo culpo: la pobre "está en las ultimas"…

Harry y Ron se quedaron callados. Ante esa información. Que ellos supiesen, en los expedientes de Douglas decían que su madre había fallecido hace más de diez años.

\- ¿Ahora dónde está? – le exigió saber Harry.

\- Fue hace unos minutos al comedor – le informo Olive, un poco extrañada – iba a hablar con usted pero, como lo oyó muy ocupado, decidió ir a comer.

Eso último hizo exaltar un poco a Harry. Había olvidado por completo imponer un encantamiento silenciador en la puerta y cualquiera que se acercase lo suficiente pudo haberlos oído. Y no fue al único.

\- En cuanto termine, que vaya a realizar todas las horas faltante de su trabajo – le bramo Ron – si se retira nuevamente, dile que puede buscarse otro empleo.

Olive lo quedo mirando sorprendida por el enojo de Ron. Harry, por un momento creyó que la mujer les recriminaría el estado de su compañero pero opto por el silencio y se retiró del lugar.

\- Ron, cálmate – le dijo Harry en voz baja, agitando la varita para asignar el conjuro silenciador.

\- ¡Con un demonio, Harry! ¡Es un maldito mentiroso! – le vocifero Ron – ¡Se estuvo escabullendo todo este tiempo! ¡Hasta puede que sea ese imbécil quien este amedrentando a Ginny!

\- Es posible, pero ahora debemos estar más cauteloso – le advirtió Harry – nos escuchó desde afuera.

La última frase sirvió hacer entrar en razón a Ron. Por el momento, se había serenado un poco.

\- Vayamos a trabajar – le propuso Harry en un tono más serio – mañana comenzaremos con lo planeado. Por hoy no. No hay que alertar a Douglas.

…

Esa noche helada, Albus atravesó medio castillo para poder llegar a la sala del séptimo piso. Peaves le había hecho la caminata imposible cuando lanzaba ciertas porquerías a las armaduras y casi lo descubre cuando una de las piernas de la armadura choco con la cabeza del muchacho. Tuvo que despistarlo al irse a las mazmorras y volverse por el camino largo hacia las escaleras. El polstergeist lo siguió un buen tramo hasta asegurarse de que no hubiese ningún estudiante a quien molestar.

En cuanto llego al muro descubierto y verifico de que no hubiese moros en la costa, paso tres veces por este, haciendo el ritual acostumbrado: "quiero un lugar donde entrenar y hacerme fuerte". No obstante, la puerta no apareció. Algo muy extraño. Era la primera vez que le pasaba aquello. Fue cuando las puertas aparecieron y se abrieron lentamente, dejando ver a James, Linus y otro compañero más que había visto hace un mes atrás en la habitación.

\- ¿Estás seguro que nadie lo encontrara aquí? – pregunto James con un semblante muy serio (muy raro en él, pensó Albus).

\- Nadie sabe de esta sala – le aseguro Linus – ningún profesor sabe de esta sala y los que sabían, ya no están en el colegio.

\- Con que estén fuera del colegio, me conformo – dijo James aún más aliviado – nadie debe saber de esto hasta que llegue el momento. Menos Alexa o Graham.

\- Deberíamos avisarle – le sugirió el otro compañero de James – ahora que tenemos esa prueba.

\- Y luego dirán que yo lo invente – termino la frase James – acéptalo, Will. Si digo una palabra en su contra, no querrán escucharme. Menos Alexa.

\- En eso tiene razón – le apoyo Linus – después de todo, lleva años engañándolos.

Albus se quedó muy quieto al lado de la puerta, escuchando atentamente lo que decían. Por un momento pensó que era otra broma que estaban planeando pero parecían que estaban hablando un tema muy serio. Un rincón de su cerebro quería seguir escuchando pero su lado sensato rogaba que se largaran de ahí. Debía un entrenamiento cumplir.

\- En fin, vámonos antes de que ese viejo de Filch no atrape – aconsejo Linus.

Los tres chicos de quinto años se colocaron bajo una capa de invisibilidad (que seguramente pertenecía a James) y oyó el leve susurro de las pisadas de los tres chicos. Esperando cinco minutos a que realmente no hubiese nadie, Albus volvió a realizar el procedimiento de antes. Acto seguido, en cuanto las puertas aparecieron, entro rápidamente al salón. Si su hermano estaba por ahí con sus compañeros, no quería toparse con ellos y que curioseen su entrenamiento. Además, todavía aun no le había perdonado la humillación de hace más de un mes; dentro de la sala, conjuro para que la capa volviese al collar. Por un momento, se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho su hermano. ¿A quién habían descubierto en su engaño? ¿Qué tenían que ver Alexa y Mathew? Ambos tenían muchos amigos pero el único en común era…

Probablemente sea una patraña, concluyo Albus sin mucha sorpresa, ya que su hermano mayor estaba acostumbrado a hacer idioteces. Era mejor no pensar mucho en él o terminaría con una jaqueca horrible, por lo que clamo:

\- ¡Sirius Black! ¡James Potter! ¡Remus Lupin! ¡Fred Weasley!

Por cada nombre que pronunciaba, un diferente haz de luz aterrizaba sobre los almohadones. El señor Black cayó de espaldas, el señor Lupin aterrizo de costado, su abuelo estuvo a punto de caer pero recupero el equilibrio al pisar el piso y su difunto tío rodo por todos los almohadones hasta chocar con Sirius. La única que pudo caer con cierta elegancia fue Tania, quien estaba agarrada a la túnica de su abuelo.

\- Sigo sin acostumbrarme a esto – farfullo Fred.

\- Somos dos – dijo la voz asfixiada del señor Black – ¿Podrías levantarte, Fred? Me aplastas el estómago.

\- Menos mal que estos almohadones están por aquí – comento el señor Remus mientras ayudaba a levantar a sus compañeros a ponerse de pie.

\- Yo, por el contrario, empiezo a captar un poco la idea – expreso con cierta satisfacción hacia sus pares.

\- Digamos que si – opino Tania – pero le falta enderezar un poco su columna, señor Potter. Así no perdería el equilibrio.

El muchacho de ojos verdes carraspeo con una mirada impaciente. Hoy no se sentía de muy buen humor como para oír "tonterías".

\- Buenas noches a todos – saludo un tanto gélido, de lo cual hizo fruncir el ceño a más de alguno en aquella sala – ¿Podríamos comenzar?

\- Claro – encogió los hombros Tania sin darles muchos rodeos. Después de todo, sabía cuál era la situación – pero ahora quiero probar algo diferente.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Albus.

\- Utiliza el poder de esa cosa que traes – y la chica apunto a su pecho – mientras te enfrentas a tres bestias.

\- Que halagador recibir el título de bestia – murmuro Fred hacia sus compañeros, quienes no sabían si sonreír o hacer una mueca de desagrado.

Albus no se espera aquello. Hace meses que no lo intentaba. Sin embargo, no era mala idea. Quería saber cuál había sido su avance en estos meses de entrenamiento.

\- De acuerdo – contesto Albus, sujetando el collar que colgaba en su cuello con cierto temor y comenzó a recitar – _Lazo ancestral que ata lo bueno y lo malo. Emerge de la tierra y el cielo para escuchar mi llamado. Une lo que fue dividido y proclama armonía en todo su esplendor. Une lo que fue quebrado y restaura lo que fue corrompido. ¡Une mente, cuerpo y alma para deshacer el caos!_

El collar se agito bruscamente, emanando una luz dorada que lo cegó por un momento. La majestuosa túnica lo cubrió con delicadeza mientras el broche carmesí le sujetaba la parte superior de esta. Sintió el peso de la guadaña gigante de doble filo y esta vez, no le fácil sostenerla. Era como manejar tres libros que leía Rose para complementar los ensayos y cada uno era de diez centímetros de espesor. Ahora entendía la ayuda que le proporcionaba Fausto en el bosque de Wistman.

\- Impresionante – susurro el señor Remus, al ver la transformación de Albus.

\- Ahora, señor Lupin – comenzó a hablar Tania, sin despegarle la vista de encima al chico de ojos verdes – ¿podría transformarse en un hombre lobo?... ¡Ah! Y señor Black y señor Potter, ustedes también. Hay que hacer las cosas interesantes.

\- ¿Tres contra uno no será un poco injusto? – pregunto Sirius un poco preocupado. Al parecer, había notado el leve temblor en la mano de Albus. Mantener esa transformación se sentía muy pesada en su cuerpo.

\- Antioch no jugara limpio y es mejor a que se prepare para ello – espeto Tania.

\- Concuerdo con Tania – apoyo Albus imponiendo orden en su mente cansada – por favor, denlo todo contra mí.

Entre los tres adultos se quedaron mirando entre ellos y, como si hubiese un acuerdo mutuo silencioso, empezaron a transformarse. Su abuelo en un ciervo con una gran cornamenta, el señor Sirius en un perro enorme y el señor Remus en el más grande e imponente hombre lobo que había visto Albus. Creía que era aún más grande que Michael cuando se transformaba en aquel animal.

No tardaron ni cinco segundos en lanzarse al ataque. El hombre lobo intento agarrarlo de una de sus piernas pero Albus fue más rápido y lo empujo con el extremo de la guadaña de madera con todas sus fuerzas. Le sorprendió ver como salió expulsado de inmediato al otro extremo de la sala. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para contemplar el poder que manejaba en sus manos, pues el ciervo iba a envestirlo. Con reflejos que no supo cómo explicar, giro en el aire sobre sí mismo y salto sobre el lomo del animal, dándole un puntapié en uno de los muslos. Albus rodo por el suelo, alejándose de los dos animales… ¿Y el tercero?

A sus espaldas, el gruñido de un perro y una veloz bola de pelos negra que estuvo a punto de morderlo. Albus interpuso la guadaña entre él y el hocico del perro. El can estaba dado lucha mientras el muchacho planeaba que hacer con él. No podía tirarlo así como así. Aprovecharía ese momento para atraparlo. Debía alejarlo.

 _\- ¡Expulso!_ – exclamo Albus.

El hechizo funciono y empujo a Sirius más que unos cuantos metros. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que Remus y su abuelo iba por él. El ciervo lo envistió con el lomo y el hombre lobo le pego en las costillas. Lo empujo aún más fuerte que él mismo lo había hecho con ellos. Perdió el aliento cuando chocó contra la pared. Maldijo por lo bajo.

\- ¡Alto! – ordeno la voz de Tania resonando en toda la sala.

Los tres animales se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a la chica mientras Albus se recuperaba de los golpes que había recibido.

\- Moyashi, ¿Qué te he dicho de vigilar tus espaldas? – le recrimino Tania frunciendo el ceño.

\- Me descuide – admitió Albus reponiéndose hasta ponerse de pie nuevamente – no volverá a pasar.

\- Espero que no te vuelva a pasar – subrayo la chica – o terminaras con el cuello dislocado.

Por mucho que le doliera que la chica fuese duro con él, prefirió mil veces a tragarse su orgullo. Recordó la noticia de esa mañana y las miles de personas que habían sido víctimas del lunático de Antioch.

\- Prosigan – pronuncio alto y claro Tania.

Y volvían a están en combate. Albus condujo un duelo de cuerpo a cuerpo con el hombre lobo. Le impresionaba la fuerza que había adquirido en aquellos meses. Hasta creyó que le había dejado moretones al señor Remus en los brazos de tantos golpes que había recibido; después de unos minutos, Sirius entro en acción. Intento agarrarle la túnica para hacerlo caer pero, esta vez protegió su espalda con un encantamiento escudo. Y su abuelo lo puso a prueba. Envistió y envistió el hechizo para poder ver que tan fuerte era. Era difícil mantener una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo mientras presionaban el hechizo. Era demasiado…

 _\- ¡Experlliarmus!_ – profirió Albus.

Esperaba a que solo el hechizo alcanzara a su abuelo pero, en vez de eso, saco volando a los tres sujetos con el hechizo que emanaba de la guadaña. Le sorprendió la fuerza que poseía ahora entre sus manos. El poder…

 _\- Un poder embriagante, ¿no, Doti?_

Albus se congelo y, a pesar de que una parte de él le rogaba a gritos que no volteara, su cabeza hizo todo lo contrario. Giro a sus espaldas y ahí estaba nuevamente esa cosa. La gran sombra que había visto en sus pesadillas que lo seguía con aquellos ojos enormes como faro.

 _\- Aquel poder ilimitado que sostienes entre tus dedos es todo lo que buscas, Doti – seguía hablando aquella cosa – con él, serás invencible. Más que ese Antioch. Más que cualquiera en este mundo mortal e, incluso, más que un dios. Se todos los secretos que quieres saber más que el propio Fausto – se acercó más y más a Albus, quien ya comenzaba a sentirse mareado por alguna extraña razón – deja esta tontería y deja que yo me encargue de todo._

Cada palabra que intentaba seducirlo lo envolvía de manera progresiva, sin que el mismo chico se diera cuenta. Le resultaba aún más lógico que aquella sombra supiese todo y que tuviese la verdad absoluta. Ya todo entrenamiento le resultaba inútil. ¿Qué sentido tenia fortalecer su cuerpo? el poder podía manejarlo perfectamente solo…

\- ¡Al! ¡Reacciona de una vez! – oyó a Tania seguido de una cachetada muy fuerte que lo hizo retroceder.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – farfullo el chico de ojos verdes. Por un momento pensó se pondría a berrear como un chiquillo de cuatro por tal golpe – ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Te quedaste inmóvil en medio de un ataque – le explico Sirius, ya transformado en humano y agrego un poco avergonzado – casi te clavo los colmillos en la mano.

\- Y yo casi te rompo el cráneo – admitió el señor Remus con una mueca de desagrado.

\- No deberías distraerte en momentos así, moyashi – le reprendió Tania – tuviste suerte que se lo suficiente de magia como para pararlos.

Albus no podía creer eso. Su mente no sabía si le estaba jugando bromas de mal gusto o no, pues no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido. Lo último que recordaba era que los había expulsado con un hechizo. ¿Cómo diablos no se dio cuenta del triple ataque?

De repente, sintió un agudo dolor en todo su cuerpo. Fue tan fuerte que no pudo sostenerse sobre sí mismo. Intento soportar pero era muy intenso. Fue cuando la guadaña, la túnica y el broche carmesí desaparecieron y se volvieron nuevamente un collar. Albus respiraba con un enorme esfuerzo cuando los cuatro adultos presentes y la chica se agacharon para poder ayudarlo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto su abuelo cuando lo ayudo a levantarlo.

\- Estoy bien – respondió Albus con un leve tono de hastió en su voz – solo… necesito descansar un poco… es todo…

\- Creo que encontré tu límite de tiempo, moyashi – dijo Tania, sacando un cronometro de su bolsillo – duraste cinco minutos.

\- ¡¿Cinco minuto?! ¡Es nimio comparado a lo que Antioch puede usar! – exclamo Albus impaciente.

\- Pero es un comienzo – le animo el señor Remus – poco a poco iras mejorando…

\- Y lo que indica que el entrenamiento ha dado resultado – continuo Tania muy satisfecha de sí misma y agregó con ojos brillando de felicidad – ahora puedo aumentar un poco más el ritmo de tu entrenamiento.

A Albus no le hizo gracia aquella aseveración pero era necesario. Todo era necesario en pos de vencer a Antioch.

\- Ahora, necesitas descansar – declaro Tania – después de que termines tus clases con el señor Severus pasado mañana, seguiremos con tu entrenamiento.

"Todo sea por el bien del mundo", pensó desganado al recordar que debía continuar su entrenamiento mental con el señor Severus ese sábado. Esperaba que su cerebro no explotara por sobre esfuerzo, se le cruzo por su mente cuando se despedía de todos los presentes.

….

Mientras los cuatro adultos comentaban de lo fuerte que se había vuelto Albus, Tania había decidido irse a su cuarto. Estaba muy cansada y, sobretodo, quería olvidar lo que había visto en ese instante que paro en seco a sus ayudantes. Por una milésima de segundo, vio con su ojo carmesí algo que realmente la asusto. Detrás de las espaldas del muchacho de ojos verdes, había visto la sombra de la que tanto temía. Pero no era la suya. No. Era diferente, más madura y más peligrosa de lo que pudo imaginar alguna vez. Si no se le hubiese ocurrido pegarle una cachetada al muchacho…

De repente, un grito agudo se escuchó en el cuarto continuo. Tania dio un respingo y, como un acto reflejo, acudió a la presunta emergencia. Esa era la voz de Tonks (con quien se llevaba mejor, por cierto). No fue la única que se acercó al cuarto. Los abuelos de Albus, Sirius, el señor Remus, Fred, el señor Severus y el señor Moody fueron a ver qué era lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Qué paso? – oyó decir a su marido cuando se acercaba al cuarto.

\- Había algo intentando abrir la ventana – les conto a todos los recién llegados aun alzando una de sus manos como si fuese a hechizar a alguien.

\- ¿Algo? – pregunto la abuela de Albus, acercándose a la ventana y verificando el estado del cristal.

\- No parecía humano – le explico Tonks – era como un Dementor pero eso tenía carne y huesos. Se aferraba a las paredes e intento romper las ventanas para entrar.

CRUSH. Se escuchó desde la cocina aquel estruendo que sobresalto a todos. El señor Severus, sin decir alguna palabra, bajo las escaleras rápidamente entre las preguntas confusas de Fred "¿Quién está en la cocina?". Tania sabía que la madre de Al se había quedado en el trabajo para terminar un artículo (consejo de su esposo del día anterior) para esperar al señor Potter a que la fuese a buscar. Nadie debía estar allí. Otro ruido de cristal roto pero este era en la sala. Todos prefirieron bajar para ver lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos sucede?! – exclamo Sirius al ver todos los cristales rotos en la sala.

\- Un hechizo está provocando esto – le informo el señor Moody – alguien quiere entrar a la casa.

Entonces, una ráfaga de viento entro por las ventanas. Hizo volar todos libros, cortinas o cualquier otro objeto que estuviese apto para ser un proyectil hacia los que estaban en la casa.

 _\- ¡Inmovilus!_ – clamo el abuelo de Albus.

Fue cuando los objetos dejaron de moverse y se quedaron inmóviles en el aire. Tania, quien se encontraba entre la sala y el recibidor, no se explicaba aquello. ¿Qué intentaba hacer? Entonces, de un momento a otro, los cristales rotos temblaron como si alguien estuviese haciendo un forcejeo. Por un instante, la chica tuvo miedo. Esos cristales podían servir perfectamente como un arma blanca.

\- ¿Ahora que trama? – soltó Fred al girar la cabeza a todos lados.

\- Maldición – farfullo el señor Severus cuando este se acercó a la sala con la mano extendida. Parecía mu exhausto – intenta matarnos.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Tania aún más asustada de lo que estaba en un comienzo.

\- Es magia oscura – les explico el padre de Antonie – descubrió el hechizo anti intrusos que se conjuró en la casa y ahora quiere matar al autor de ello.

\- Que lo intente – gruño Sirius, teniendo toda las pretensiones de ir por el culpable

\- ¡Imbécil! ¡Si vas por él, estarás cayendo en su trampa! – reprendió el señor Severus a Sirius – ni siquiera puedo identificar donde se encuentra…

\- Déjenmelo a mí – interrumpió Fred – encontrar la fuente de magia es mi especialidad.

\- ¿Cómo pretendes…? – le comenzó a preguntar el señor Severus con el tono dividido entre el desdén y el esfuerzo de que ningún cristal saliera de su contra hechizo.

Fred le chisto y cerró los ojos. Entonces, un círculo de luz roja se creó desde sus pies y se expandió por toda la casa. O eso creía Tania, pues lo vio moverse por el segundo piso. No tardo ni un minuto en exclamar:

\- ¡Por la recama de mi sobrino mayor James!

\- ¡Vamos! – bramo Sirius antes de convertirse en perro y ser seguido por James y Remus.

\- Te ayudo – susurro la abuela de Lily al señor Severus.

\- Puedo solo – soltó el señor Severus – tú vigila a la chica.

Fue cuando se escuchó el ladrido fuerte de un perro que retumbo en toda la casa, seguido de unos gritos. La cara de Fred no auguraba nada bueno cuando se contrajo de manera repentina.

\- Se movió – le informo Fred a Tonks, Lily, Moody y Tonks – prácticamente desapare… ¡Está aquí abajo! ¡En la ventana!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo Moody, con aquel joven rostro contrariado.

\- ¡Ahí esta! – señalo Lily a la ventana.

En ese momento, Tonks le lanzo un hechizo. Tania se acercó un poco a la entrada de la sala para ver al intruso. Podía verse a un tipo encapuchado de túnica negra. Este intruso alzó las manos y volvió a intentar la ráfaga de viento. Entre la ventisca, la chica vio como la capucha bailaba contra el viento hasta que se le resbalo por su calva cabeza blanca. Casi profiere un grito. El sujeto no tenía rostro y solo una abertura (lo más parecido a una boca, pensó Tania con horror) que lanzo un aullido rasgado, lleno de furia.

\- ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! – grito Tonks al verlo también con claridad.

\- ¡Luego pides explicaciones! – vocifero Moody a su pupila mientras el señor Severus intentaba aguantar el hechizo de los cristales – ¡Ahora hay que noquearlo!

La señora Lily no perdió el tiempo y empujo los cristales con un conjuro. Prácticamente, los hizo añicos. El señor Moody volvió a inmovilizar los objetos con un hechizo más fuerte y se los lanzo directo a la criatura. Pero, para desgracia de todos los presentes, cualquier objeto lo atravesó, como si fuese un fantasma. El rostro alarmado de Moody se dejó ver en cuestión de segundos; Tonks intento lanzarle otro hechizo pero no funciono. Se quedó igual de inmóvil que la vez pasada. Aquella cosa ladeo la cabeza con una curva torcida en su presunta boca. Aunque no tuviese rostro, Tania sabía que se estaba burlando de ellos cuando el tercer intento del señor Severus de sacarlo de ahí fue en vano.

\- ¡¿Qué carajo hacemos?! – exclamo Tonks – ¡¿Y dónde están los demás?!

\- ¡Olvídate de ellos y presta atención a este asunto! – le reprendió el señor Severus.

\- Su magia me indica que están arriba – le tranquilizo Fred a Tonks – pero no se mueven.

\- Está claro que se dejaron llevar y los dejó inconsciente – farfullo con fastidio el señor Severus.

Otro grito de guerra arrojo la criatura, junto con un temblor que sintió por toda la casa. Tania pensó que en ese momento, se derrumbaría todo, pues oyó la madera crujir de manera amenazadora. Fue cuando la chica vio con sus ojos algo brillante entre las manos de ese ser. Al largo y filoso, que apuntaba a Moody…

\- ¡Cuidado! – grito Tania hacia el hombre de fuertes facciones.

En ese momento, aquel objeto salió volando hacia el pecho de Moody y, por alguna extraña razón atravesó la barrera de protección de había maquinado aquel hombre. Nadie se lo esperaba. Ni siquiera el mismo Moody, quien no alcanzo a reaccionar al cuchillo… le iba a llegar de lleno al corazón… fue cuando Tania lanzo un encantamiento escudo lo más rápido que pudo entre el señor Moody y el cuchillo. El objeto cortante salió disparado en dirección contraria, dando giros en el aire y clavándose en el mismo brazo a la criatura. Chillo de dolor. Y estaba furiosa. Muy furiosa. Apunto a la chica otro de sus filosas dagas que había escondido entre su ropaje y lo lanzo sin el menor remordimiento, sin pensar que la chica actuaria más rápido que esa cosa. Sin meditarlo, uso la magia de su ojo carmesí y creo un portal. Era el más grande que había hecho hasta ahora. Envió el objeto lejos y no fue al único. Le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor de lleno a su cabeza e hizo que el mismo portal se lo tragara como si fuese un agujero negro cuando lo hizo aparecer a sus escaldas. Aunque esa criatura lucho y se aferró por mantenerse frente a la ventana, fue inútil. El eco de su aullido rasposo y agudo fue el único rastro que dejo aquello.

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – logro pronunciar Tonks tras recuperarse del susto.

\- ¿Se ha ido? – pregunto de manera brusca el señor Severus a Fred.

\- Totalmente – respondió el chico pelirrojo – su magia ha desaparecido.

\- ¡James! – exclamo la señora Lily caminando escaleras arriba – ¡¿Están bien?!

\- Gracias – le dijo el señor Moody a Tania – si esa cosa hubiera logrado su objetivo, mi magia hubiera sido reducida y la barrera se hubiese quebrado.

\- No hay de que – murmuro Tania un poco avergonzada.

\- ¿Cómo lograste hacer aquella magia? – inquirió el señor Severus. Era tan observador como siempre, pensó Tania en ese momento.

\- No lo sé – contesto con sinceridad la chica – solo use magia…

El hombre de piel centrina la miro con cierto recelo, cosa que no le gusto a Tania. Era la misma mirada que Antonie tenía cuando dudaba de las palabras que estaba oyendo.

\- Maldita sea – mascullo Sirius bajando por las escaleras – el imbécil nos tomó desprevenidos.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – lanzo esa pregunta retórica el señor Severus un tanto sarcástico.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios paso aquí?! – se escuchó la voz del padre de Albus desde la chimenea

Mientras la señora Lily le explicaba lo sucedido a los dueños de casa, Tonks y el señor Moody arreglaban el desastre por toda la casa. Tania tenía planeado irse a su habitación para poder evitar preguntas incomodas hasta que llegaron a la parte de cómo se deshicieron del intruso. El señor Potter la llamo inmediatamente. Le hizo la misma pregunta que el señor Severus y volvió a hacerse la desentendida.

\- Es la primera vez que lo hago – mintió la chica.

\- Entonces, ¿no sabes a donde lo mandaste? – le interrogo el dueño de la casa.

La chica negó con la cabeza, con la mirada baja y avergonzada de tener que mentirle. Sabía a donde lo había mandado. Lo había enviado a lo más profundo del bosque de Wistman, para que los Inferís hicieran lo suyo con él. Pero no podía decirle. Sino, comenzaría cuestionarle desde cuando había aprendido a usar la magia de su ojo carmesí y la vigilarían día tras día. Y no lo deseaba. Menos si Albus debía aprender de ella.

…..

El 22 de noviembre del 2019 se presentó con fuerte ventiscas en el castillo de Hogwarts. Apenas se podía ver los pasos que uno daba entre la abundante nieve que había caído de manera temprana ese año. Hasta Hagrid admitió no poder cumplir bien sus tareas de guardabosques. Aquella tormenta de nieve había complicado tanto a todos que la directora decidió suspender la visita a Hogsmeade hasta que todo se calmara. Lo único bueno de ello, según Michael, es que había suspendido las clases y podría descansar un poco del ajetreo de los deberes. Lo malo es que retrasaba los partidos de Quidditch.

\- Deberías aprovechar de hacer los deberes de Adivinación con Albus – le reprocho Rose cuando se hallaban en la sala común, junto con Albus y Antonie (cada quien sufriendo con lo suyo).

\- Tengo la mitad del ensayo hecho – le reclamo Michael.

\- Sacaste siete en el ensayo anterior – le recrimino la chica molesta.

\- Rose, por favor, déjame respirar un poco de los libros – le alego Michael y se volvió a echar en los sillones junto al fuego y se dirigió a los chicos para ignorar a su novia – oigan, ¿y cómo les fue en la práctica del club de duelistas?

\- No preguntes – dijeron unísonos Albus y Antonie, muy concentrado en lo suyo.

Michael, aunque apreciaba tanta concentración, percibió cierto tono malhumorado. Y tenía razón en ello. Alexa estaba de un humor de perros debido a que Amón había decidido salirse del club de manera abrupta. Dicha furia cayó en todos los miembros del club. Y no era el único que estaba enfadado. Graham, quien había pasado a ser el vicepresidente del club, se veía muy ofuscado por aquellos días. Hasta veía de un modo muy raro a Albus. No sabía si quería hablar de algo o quería regañarlo por haber faltado una semana completa a las prácticas (esa semana había practicado tanto en usar la magia del Atrum que no le dio las fuerzas para ir a las practicas extras que habían fijado).

\- Iré a la biblioteca – dijo Albus poniéndose la mochila en la espalda – debo revisar algunas cosas del ensayo del profesor Lasserre.

\- Tráeme estos libros – le pidió Antonie, pasándole un listado de todos los libros que requería.

\- ¿Qué no habías burlado la seguridad de la bibliotecaria? – le pregunto Albus extrañado.

\- La última vez me atrapo sacando un libro de su estante personal – le explico Antonie – me expulso de la biblioteca en cuanto me reconoció.

\- Albus le echó un vistazo a la lista de libro. La mayoría eran de Aritmancia y Alquimia, menos uno.

\- ¿Para qué es "Espíritus de Medio Oriente y polstergeist"? – pregunto Albus lleno de curiosidad.

\- Lectura ligera – se limitó a contestar Antonie.

\- Últimamente, buscas el libro más gordo para tus lecturas ligeras – bromeo Michael y agrego extrañado – ni estudiamos aun los espíritus en Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras.

\- Siempre es bueno saber un poco más, Michael – dijo Antonie haciendo una mueca cínica – no te haría mal leerte alguna lectura complementaria. ¿Cierto, Rose?

\- ¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Ya entendí tu punto! – sello el tema Michael antes que la prima de Albus regañara nuevamente a su novio por ser holgazán.

Albus prefirió retirarse antes de que Antonie le recriminara su curiosidad. Camino por los pasillos helados del castillo hasta la biblioteca. Pidió aquellos libros que le servían para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y los libros para Antonie. Cuando los ojos de la anciana bibliotecaria desfilaron por el título del último libro, arrugo la nariz hasta más no poder. Farfullo algo que no entendió y se los paso de mala gana.

\- Espero que cuides bien este libro, muchacho – le espeto la bibliotecaria – es el único ejemplar que queda en toda Inglaterra.

\- Si, señora – dijo Albus, sin cuestionarle la actitud. De por si, esa mujer muy extraña.

\- Para cuando debía salir de la biblioteca, se dio cuenta que no todos los libros que había pedido cabían en su mochila. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando se le hizo un agujero en el forro de la mochila. Tuvo que repartir una tanda en ella y otra entre sus manos. Le era muy difícil mantener el equilibrio cuando iba por los pasillos. Aunque le sorprendía el equilibrio que había adquirido con tanto entrenamiento de Tania, temía que se les cayera en la cabeza.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunto la voz de un chico.

\- De repente, no sintió peso entre sus brazos y vio que los libros flotaban. Albus volteo a sus espaldas y vio a Graham agitando la varita para acercar sus libros a su persona.

\- Gracias – le dijo Albus.

\- ¿Demasiados deberes? – le pregunto Mathew y Albus asintió, rascándose la cabeza, por lo que agrego – ya te acostumbraras. Además, el peor periodo es cuando estas en quinto año. Créeme. No dejaran de lloverte ensayos por cada asignatura que tengas.

\- Supongo que tienes razón – murmuro Albus al recordar a su hermano que casi nunca estaba en la sala común.

\- ¿Vas a tu sala común? – pregunto el muchacho corpulento. Albus volvió a asentir y Graham añadió – te ayudare hasta el retrato.

\- Gracias – volvió a decir Albus.

Hubo un prolongado silencio entre ellos mientras atravesaban el castillo. Le era muy extraño a Albus tener la ayuda de Mathew Graham con los libros y mas que se mostrara amigable con él. Normalmente era muy cortante con los demás.

\- Por cierto, ¿no te ha vuelto a molestar James? – pregunto el chico de Slytherin de repente.

\- No – contesto Albus, intentando de sonar cortes, a pesar de que cada vez que le mencionaban a James sucumbía al enojo.

\- Menos mal – soltó Graham sin mirarlo – me contaron que le diste una buena tunda por hacerse el chistoso contigo. No lo aparentas, Potter, pero eres muy fuerte en verdad.

Albus no sabía si decirle gracias o quedarse callado. Tanto alago le hacía sospechar.

\- Aunque, lamento haberte metido en ese enredo – comenzó a decir haciendo una mueca de vergüenza – algo me contaron que te había descubierto que me habías hecho el favor…

\- No eres quien controla las acciones de James, Graham – aclaro Albus al interrumpirlo – de todas formas, quería darle una lección al tonto de mi hermano.

\- Ni con lecciones puedes corregir a ese… – Mathew guardo el insulto que tenía preparado y continuo – en fin, igual me sentía culpable.

\- Entiendo – dijo Albus con una leve sonrisa y se le cruzo una pregunta por la mente – a propósito, ¿Qué ocurrió con Amón?

\- Eso quisiera saber – mascullo Graham con impaciencia – ha estado actuando extraño desde hace semanas. Bueno, más extraño de lo que es – explico cuando Albus alzo una ceja – tal vez está un poco estresado por la beca. Sus notas bajaron el año pasado…

\- ¿Tiene beca? – no pudo evitar preguntar Albus – ¿Sus padres no pueden pagar totalmente el colegio?

\- Es huérfano – le contesto Mathew – tiene un tutor en Meadows. Uno muy estricto – subrayo la última palabra con una expresión de temor que hizo a Albus temblar – no le permite bajar sus notas de un "Supera las expectativas". Recuerdo que le dio un ataque cuando tuvo un Aceptable en Transformaciones…

\- ¿Qué le paso? – se atrevió a preguntar Albus.

\- No querrás saberlo – se limitó a contestar el chico corpulento mientras atravesaban el pasillo del tercer piso – pero te diré que el pobre no hablo en dos semanas.

Albus trago saliva. El tutor de Amón se oía bastante amenazante y eso que había conocido al señor Severus.

\- Entenderé si dejo el club por eso – comento Graham un poco confuso – pero mandar notas con alguien más me es un poco… cobarde…

\- Entonces, recibió un castigo peor – supuso Albus estremeciéndose.

\- Espero que no – farfullo Graham de repente – me odiaría si recibió un castigo por mi culpa…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Albus.

Hubo un momento en que Graham se quedó callado hasta que se abrió con el muchacho de ojos verdes.

\- Le dije hace un mes que fuese más valiente para enfrentarse a quienes lo molestaban – dijo Mathew – como sabrás, Solomon es un idiota y saca provecho de ser el prefecto de Slytherin. Eso incluye molestar a Amón por ser huérfano. Hace dos semanas, Amón no lo soportó más y envió a Solomon a la enfermería por la paliza que recibió. Le mandaron carta al tutor de Amón… soy de lo peor… debe odiarme ahora por eso…

\- No creo que te odie – dijo Albus al comprender el punto de Graham.

\- Otro silencio que indico a Albus que Mathew lo dudaba por las acciones de Amón.

\- ¿Sabes? En primer año no me llevaba bien ni con Antonie ni con Scorpius – le conto Albus – a Antonie le tenía demasiado miedo por su carácter y Scorpius, bueno, en ese tiempo se la pasaba juntándose con los matones de Blair y los gemelos Eastman.

\- Lo recuerdo – asintió Mathew – buscaba atención a toda costa.

\- Hubo un tiempo también que no me iba bien en pociones y él me ayudo – continuo el muchacho de ojos verdes – a regañadientes pero lo hizo; al pasar el tiempo, me di cuenta que no era tan temible como pensé y hasta era agradable estar con él. Sin embargo, casi comete una tontería contra Scorpius, quien en esos años molestaba de manera frecuente a Antonie – se tronó un poco los nudillos el chico de Griffindor – intento lastimarlo de verdad y yo lo detuve. No me hablo en meses por "haberlo traicionado" pero yo sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Y sé que él, muy en el fondo, lo sabía y acabo comprendiendo el error que estuvo a punto de hacer.

Graham le prestaba total atención. Era extraño verlo pero a Albus poco le importaba la cara de asombro que ponía el chico de quinto.

\- Eres su mejor amigo – siguió Albus – por lo que me has dicho y he visto, eres su mejor amigo con Alexa. Sé que uno puede enojarse al principio por tonterías pero ya pasara – y agrego con aires divertidos – mírame a mí y a Antonie con Scorpius. En primer año no nos soportábamos pero ahora somos los mejores amigos que hay; y de todas formas, los mejores amigos siempre estarán juntos. En las buenas y en las malas. Así que no te alejes de él si necesita de ti.

El muchacho corpulento quedo mirando al muchacho con aires pensativos hasta que le dio un ataque de risa.

\- Si me lo dice el hermano menor de James Potter, debe ser cierto – dijo Mathew con cierta ironía dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda. Al chico de ojos verdes le dejo sin aliento – eres toda una sorpresa.

\- ¿Sorpresa? – quiso entender Albus recuperando el aire y acomodándose los lentes.

\- Cuando te conocí, me dije "¡Dios! ¡Otro insufrible Potter!" – admitió el chico de Slytherin – "Otro santurrón que viene a clasificar a la gente por su casa". Pero, bueno, supongo que uno se puede equivocar.

\- Me alagas – bromeo Albus entre risas.

Mathew sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se veía más aliviado que cuando se lo encontró.

\- ¿Sabías que el club de duelistas se creó para poder romper las barreras entre las casas? – dijo el muchacho corpulento de repente – después de la batalla de Hogwarts, para ser exacto. Griffin me lo conto cuando hice la prueba de admisión. Era un loco fanático de tu padre – Albus se sintió incomodo por aquella afirmación – pero en algo tenía razón: los magos y brujas que vienen a Hogwarts necesitan entender que estar en una casa no te debe separar del resto de tus compañeros. Al final, todos somos magos, independiente de nuestros orígenes. Son nuestras decisiones y actos quienes nos definen; me uní al club porque creo en ello. Y me alegro que hayan personas como tú, Albus. Un Potter con algo de cordura, para variar…

Albus alcanzo a musitar un "gracias" de lo apenado que estaba. Ni en sueños pensaba que recibiría tantos cumplidos del más fuerte del club de duelistas en toda la escuela. Bueno, después de Alexa, pensó al llegar al retrato de la dama gorda.

\- ¿Contraseña? – pregunto la señora del retrato.

\- Pesuñas de centauro – le contesto Albus.

Entonces, el retrato se abrió para abrirle paso al mismo tiempo que Mathew Graham dejaba caer sobre el regazo de Albus los libros faltantes.

\- Gracias por la ayuda – le dijo el chico de Griffindor.

\- Esa es mi línea – le expreso Graham un tanto divertido – nos vemos, Potter.

El muchacho de ojos verdes veía satisfecho a su superior alejarse de la sala común. Si algo le servía sus consejos, estaría en paz por el resto del día, pensó Albus mientras rehacía su ensayo sobre Escarbatos.

…..

El 23 de noviembre amaneció con un tímido sol que se escondía detrás de unas frondosas nubes. La tormenta de nieve había pasado y muchos de los estudiantes y profesores salieron al pueblo de Hogsmeade. Teddy, Albus y Antonie caminaba por el sendero que conducía al famoso pueblo en solitario. Ese día, James se había negado a salir del castillo con la excusa de que tenía muchos deberes que terminar. Pero Albus y Antonie sabían bien que era una mentira para mantenerse alejado de su hermano menor.

\- Mejor para mí – dijo Albus a Antonie antes de reunirse con el profesor Lupin – es preferible esto a que estar soportándolo a cada tanto.

Antonie había decidido acompañar a su amigo en esa tarde, pues Michael y Rose habían ido al salón de té de Madame Pudipié, como siempre. En tanto, Scorpius había ido con Samanta a hacer un pequeño tour por la casa de los gritos y a la tienda de golosinas. Después de todo, era la primera cita de amigo de Slytherin.

\- Es raro pensar que una chica quiera ir a la casa de los gritos – comentó por lo bajo Antonie un poco impresionado cuando iban de camino a reunirse con el profesor – normalmente querrían ir a un lugar como ese salón de té.

\- En gusto no hay nada escrito – sentencio Albus al recordar a Tania decirle "tierno" a una cría de _Thestrals_.

\- Por cierto, recibí una carta de Tania – le dijo Antonie – dice que te prepares bien esta semana y que tengas cuidado de ahora en adelante – Albus lo miro con expresión confusa, por lo que su amigo aclaro – hubo un incidente en la casa hace una semana; no me dio muchos detalles pero dice que hay que estar alerta por si Antioch decide volver al castillo.

\- ¿Qué tipo de incidente? – pregunto preocupado el muchacho de ojos verdes.

\- No lo sé, Al – le aseguro Antonie – pero, para que Tania diga que vayas con cuidado, es mejor tomarse las cosas en serio.

Esa situación lo dejo pensativo durante todo el camino a las "Tres Escobas". Además, había notado que Teddy tampoco estaba muy comunicativo con el chico. Solo se dedicaba a mirar a sus alrededores con cierto disimulo. Eso comenzaba a preocuparlo bastante. ¿Tan grave había sido la situación en la casa? Tembló un poco por el frio. Aunque la tormenta había pasado, el frio era insoportable. La nieve acumulada del día anterior era tanto que les llegaba hasta las rodillas fuera del sendero y le tapaba todos los pies dentro de este. Albus solo quería un lugar cálido donde secar sus calcetines.

Cuando llegaron al local abarrotado por estudiantes, los tres tuvieron que nadar entre el gentío para ir al mesón. Teddy le recordaba cada cinco minutos que no se separara de él en ningún instante cuando esperaban las jarras de cerveza de mantequilla con las botellas. Luego, fueron a sentarse en la única mesa disponible del local. Se encontraban entre lo que era un señor mitad vampiro y una pareja que se besaba con tanto ahínco que Albus se preguntó, con cierta gracia, quien se comería a quien. El chico de piel centrina no le hizo gracia estar al lado de esa pareja y prefirió mirar hacia otro lado. Le incomodaba demasiado, ya que se sentaba en el lado donde tenía mejor vista a esa mesa. En cambio, a Teddy no le interesaba ese tipo de asuntos. Prefirió tomar su cerveza de mantequilla en silencio.

\- ¿Teddy? – se atrevió a preguntar Albus. Teddy levanto la vista de su vaso muy serio, arrebatando por un instante lo que iba a preguntar. Era demasiado fría. Sin embargo, se armó nuevamente de valor, agregando – ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en casa? Me mandaron una carta de que algo había pasado.

\- Honestamente, ni yo lo entiendo – respondió Teddy haciendo una mueca de desagrado – tu padre tampoco medio muchos detalles del tema pero alguien intento entrar a la casa. O Algo…

\- ¿Algo? – pregunto sin entender Antonie – ¿Acaso… no era humano?

\- Todo señalaba que no lo era – le dijo Teddy frunciendo el ceño – por lo que me conto en la carta – entonces, le clavo los ojos castaños al hijo de su padrino – Al, vas a tener que ir con cuidado. Últimamente, ha habido muchos ataques fuera del castillo y sospecho que ese tipo tiene que ver en ello. Y, por lo que han publicado en los diarios, no anda solo. Debe tener criaturas en su poder. Unas muy oscuras…

Albus recordó los recuerdo que le había transmitido Tania en su mente cuando aún estaba desaparecida y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Imaginarse o siquiera figurar una criatura de ese calibre rondando su casa era lo más horrendo que podía ocurrir.

\- Lo más probable es que pases navidad en el castillo si algo más vuelve a suceder – comento el profesor antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza de raíz – tú, tus hermanos y Antonie. Sería muy arriesgado que ese tipo vuelva actuar y con miles de estudiantes como rehén.

\- ¿Cómo con "rehenes"? – pregunto Antonie intrigado.

Teddy no volvió a hablar del tema. Parecía más ocupado en sus propios pensamientos que en la interrogante de Antonie. En cambio, Albus sabía a lo que se refería. Antioch poseía una magia tan poderosa que podía ir y venir cuando se le plazca del castillo. Lo único que lo mantenía a raya era la presencia de Fausto (últimamente lo visitaba por las noches sin mayor explicación que mera vigilancia). Si el guardián no estuviese a la vista, al demente le importaría un bledo la vida de miles de estudiantes que se interpusiera en su camino.

\- Hola – saludo Michael, sacando de sus pensamientos a Albus – ¿hay más asientos en esta mesa?

\- ¿Y Rose? – pregunto Antonie.

\- Fue por unas cervezas donde la señora Bones – le explico Michael.

En ese momento, el profesor agito su varita e hizo aparecer dos sillas más.

\- Me alegro de estar aquí – comento Michael más aliviado que de costumbre al unirse al grupo – tuvimos la mala suerte de estar al lado de una pareja que discutieron hasta que decidimos irnos.

\- Pues, aquí no es muy diferente – mascullo Antonie y señalo a la mesa contigua sin atreverse a mirar.

De repente, a Michael le da un ataque de risa que no evitar. Sus amigos lo quedaron mirando extrañado. Incluso el profesor lo miro con cierta perplejidad disimulada al muchacho rubio.

\- Creo que Scorpius si la está pasando bien – murmuro por lo bajo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro acompañado de una carcajada contenida.

Albus estuvo a punto de voltear a corroborar lo dicho por Michael hasta que Antonie y el profesor lo evitaron.

\- Es de mala educación estar de mirón, Albus – dijo Teddy en un tono solemne.

\- Sin mencionar que es incómodo – agrego Antonie.

\- Michael – dijo la voz de la recién llegada Rose – traje también chocolate caliente por si…

La voz de Rose se enmudeció en un momentos con el sonido de una jarra caída y hecha añicos por todo el piso. Albus volteo a ver a su prima, quien se había caído a unos cuantos pasos de la mesa. Tenía cerveza de mantequilla derramada en toda la túnica junto con un rostro pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Michael fue en primero en ayudarla.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Michael preocupado cuando la ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Si – aseguro Rose en un tono cortante que sorprendió a los presentes – solo tropecé con alguien, es todo. Iré por otras botella…

\- Si quieres ayuda, te acompaño – se ofreció su novio.

\- Puedo sola – le contesto la chica en tono gélido dándose media vuelta – gracias.

Los tres chicos quedaron sorprendidos con el repentino cambio de humor de Rose. Hasta que el profesor dijo:

\- Liberaron una mesa más cerca del fuego. ¿Por qué no vamos para que Rose no tenga problemas de pasar?

No hubo objeción de ello. Mientras se cambiaban de lugar, Antonie decidió ayudar a la prima de Albus, aunque no quisiera la ayuda.

\- Últimamente ha estado un poco estresada – le comento Michael – no le está resultando fácil los nuevos cursos.

\- Digamos a nadie le resulta fácil a la primera – opino el profesor – tuve una compañera que se le ocurrió inscribir casi todos las asignaturas difíciles de la lista y termino colapsada para fin de año. Por eso es mejor saber sus límites, mis queridos alumnos.

Antonie regreso solo con las bebidas faltantes, conjurando un hechizo levitatorio.

\- ¿Dónde está Rose? – pregunto Albus.

\- Decidió ir al baño a limpiarse el chocolate y la cerveza de mantequilla – les conto Antonie encogiendo los hombros – viene enseguida.

Para cuando volvió Rose a unirse al grupo, Albus noto que un semblante mustio la acompañaba. Y no fue el único que lo noto. Michael también se dio cuenta de ello pero prefirió solo darle un abrazo reconfortante mientras ella se tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente en silencio.

…

Amón decidió quedarse en Hogwarts aquel día de la salida de Hogsmeade. Quería un momento de paz. Aunque fuese efímera, deseaba estar solo. La semana pasada resulto ser un fiasco en su búsqueda de "la llave", pues apenas se mantenía activaba su magia. Solo le daba el indicio en qué lugar se encontraba cuando abría el portal. En cuanto sentía la magia (cortesía de su maestro), a través de sus ojos malditos podía ver lo que esa llave veía. La primera vez la vio en el bosque prohibido. Aun desorientado pero excitado, fue en busca de ella. Sabía que se encontraba no muy lejos de la cabaña del guardabosque. Hasta los _Thestrals_ le indicaban el lugar. Todo había resultado idóneo para su captura. Hasta que se dio cuenta que el tiempo se le agotaba cuando abrió nuevamente aquel Potter se había interpuesto en su camino. Maldijo su encuentro.

Después de ello, su suerte no mejoro. En reiteradas ocasiones su objetivo aparecía en la torre de astronomía mientras se encontraba en clases. Muchas veces intento escabullirse inventando excusas de querer ir al baño o ir a la enfermería. En su última escapada, Solomon lo sorprendió en su mentira. Entre burlas y la demostración de su poder como prefecto, Solomon iba a reportarlo para que lo castigaran por saltarse clases. Amón no pudo controlarse de lo frustrado que se sentía en ese instante y término mostrando un instante su verdadera personalidad. El prefecto de Slytherin termino en la enfermería por lo lastimado que estaba y él, en dirección. Después de que castigaran por dos meses, era de esperarse que su maestro le diera otro castigo. Después de todo, las noticias corren como la pólvora en el colegio.

\- ¿Acaso quieres que nos descubran, 102 – A? – le pregunto su maestro en un tono amenazante.

\- No – le contesto con un hilo de voz entre medio de su castigo.

\- ¡Entonces, contrólate! – le bramo su mentor – ¡no dejes que esos sentimientos banales te dominen! ¡Casi echas a perder todo por un arranque de ira! ¡Imagina si alguien más, aparte de mí, hubiera estado presente! – entonces, su maestro lo golpeo tan fuerte que le arranco un pedazo de piel en el brazo con un hechizo – ¡Te confié esa tarea porque demostraste ser discreto y estás haciendo todo lo contrario! – otro golpe recibió en la cara pero, esta vez, de la propia mano de su maestro – voy a darte otra oportunidad y no quiero errores, ¿oíste bien?

Desde ese momento, decidió no volver a cometer errores. Amón sabía bien que su maestro no daba segundas oportunidades con respecto a una tarea. En Meadows era diferente. La ciudad en decadencia le daba siempre refugio ante cualquier fechoría que se ocurría. Sin embargo, en Hogwarts, se darían cuenta de inmediato de cualquier arrebato de furia y no lo dejarían impune.

\- ¡Oye! ¿me estas escuchando?

Los pensamientos de Amón fueron interrumpidos por un chico pelirrojo y pecoso. Levanto la mirada y vio a Hugo Weasley frente al sillón en aquella sala común de Ravenclaw.

\- Perdona – dijo con cortesía Amón – ¿Qué me decías?

\- Graham y Finnigan están afuera esperándote – le aviso Hugo, en un tono aburrido – dicen que quieren hablar contigo.

Amón se quedó petrificado. Desde su renuncia obligatoria al club, no se había cruzado con Mathew o con Alexa ni una sola vez y esperaba que no volvieran a hablarle. Escribió una nota bastante ofensiva para que ellos se alejaran voluntariamente, ya que su maestro no les agradaba. Y que no les agradaba, significaba que en cualquier momento los quitaría del camino.

\- ¿Puedes decirles que salí a Hogsmeade? – le sugirió Amón con la esperanza que el chico aceptara pero este negó con la cabeza – ¿Por qué no?

\- Te vieron entrar a la sala común – le comento Hugo mirando sus zapatos – y Graham con Finnigan dan miedo si se enfadan. Me advirtieron que si no salías por las buenas, entrarían por las malas.

Tras recibir aquella respuesta, Amón no tuvo más opción que salir. Cruzo las puertas que comandaba el águila característica de su casa y vio a sus dos personas más cercanas con una mirada muy seria. Bajo la mirada en cuanto se cruzo con los ojos de Alexa y Mathew.

\- ¿Qué desean? – pregunto Amón, fingiendo un tono cortante. Era su mejor defensa desde que su llegada a Hogwarts.

\- No es lo que deseamos, Amón – le bramo Alexa. Siempre era así con ella, pensó en ese momento Amón – exigimos una explicación de esta basura – y le mostro la carta, agitándola con una ferviente furia y cito cada palabra del pedazo de papel – _"Estimada Alexa, tú y Mathew tenían mucha razón. Debo dejar de ser el sumiso con los demás y velar por mi orgullo, por lo que ahora dimito de mis funciones como vicepresidente. Ya no estaré mas al yugo de su estúpido club y sus creencias, siendo que es muy ingenuo pensar siquiera que puedes reparar lo que ya está hecho cenizas. No perderé más el tiempo con ustedes y espero, de verdad, que ambos hagan lo mismo"_ – Amón aun permaneció con los ojos clavados al piso cuando termino la chica – ¿Me puedes explicar qué carajo es esto? ¿Realmente escribiste tú esta mierda?

\- La escribí – farfullo Amón desafiante – ¿y eso qué?

\- ¿Desde cuándo piensas así, Amón? – pregunto Graham en un tono duro – Dime la verdad, ¿Siempre lo pensaste o fue desde que te castigaron por culpa de Solomon? – Amón no quiso responder a esa pregunta y prefirió guardar silencio, por lo que Mathew pareció desesperarlo más y lo agarró del brazo, tomándolo por sorpresa – ¡Contesta, maldición!

Amón dejó escapar un quejido. El chico corpulento, aunque el muchacho de lentes quería que lo soltara, se aferró aún más a su brazo. Acto seguido, le levanto la túnica, dejando expuesta las heridas que le había hecho su mentor durante el castigo. Alexa ahogo un grito y Mathew palideció al ver la profundidad de esas heridas.

\- ¿Quién fue? – mascullo Graham – ¿Solomon te hizo esto?

\- No te interesa – farfullo Amón cubriendo nuevamente su brazo.

\- No me vengas con eso – le discutió Mathew a Amón, quien seguía sin mirarlo – son profundas, Amón. No soy idiota. Esto es magia negra y de la peor.

\- ¿Ya estas poniendo en práctica tus dotes para ser sanador, Graham? – se burló Amón – ¿O reconoces las marcas por verlas tanto en casa?

\- No cambies de tema – dijo el muchacho de Slytherin entre dientes – ni siquiera intentes inmiscuir a mi familia en esto, que ninguno tiene que ver…

\- Oh, sí, tienen mucho que ver – interrumpió Amón, levantando la voz gangosa aún más que su compañero, explotando – las raíces son la base de cualquier familia, Graham. Quieras o no. Y su "ideal" de que uno puede ser lo que uno desee ignorando sus orígenes, desviando la mirada de su verdadera naturaleza y ocultar lo que realmente es uno, es basura llena de excremento de murciélago.

En ese instante, Alexa le propino una bofetada tan fuerte que los lentes de Amón salieron volando.

\- Es bueno saber lo que piensas realmente – hablo la chica con una mezcla de decepción y enojo en su voz.

Amón no se atrevió a mirarlos. Ni siquiera se movió cuando escucho los pasos de ambos chicos alejarse de su persona. En el fondo, se arrepentía de cada palabra que había escrito en aquella carta y pronunciado en ese momento. No obstante, si no los alejaba ahora, su mentor lo haría por él para siempre.

….

Antonie marcaba el paso por los pasillos del colegio aquel jueves 28 de noviembre, un poco nervioso pero no sabía el motivo. Era la primera vez que le pasaba y no le gustaba estar así. Era solo entregar un maldito obsequio y ya. Un regalo para Lily… el chico miro el paquete que tenía entre las manos y esperaba que le gustara. Ese presente se le había ocurrido a él cuando estaban en Hogsmeade en compañía de todos sus amigos y Albus se acordó de repente que su hermana estaba de cumpleaños este día. El pobre no sabía qué diablos regalarle y Antonie había encontrado la solución. Entre Albus y Antonie, le compraron lo que creyeron ser el regalo perfecto. Sin embargo, Albus había amanecido muy enfermo ese día, por lo que debió ir a la enfermería, dejando solo a Antonie en la entrega del regalo.

\- Entrégale el regalo y que me perdone esta vez – dijo Albus casi a punto de vomitar pero se contuvo y agrego – deséale un feliz cumpleaños de mi parte.

Antonie nunca le había regalado nada a nadie. Y ni en sueño, le había regalado algo a una chica. La excepción a la regla era Tania y Rose pero era porque las consideraba casi unas hermanas… fue cuando se detuvo a las puertas del Gran Salón a pensar un momento lo que su mente le estaba aseverando. Solo a Tania y a Rose las consideraba como amigas y/o hermanas pero, ¿Qué era Lily para él?... entonces, se dio una bofetada a sí mismo. ¡Y aun se lo preguntaba! ¡La hermana menor y punto! Eso no era más que un regalo entre hermanos y se acabó todo.

Más relajado, entro al gran salón, esperando que la chica estuviese desayunando sola. Por lo que conocía de la vida social de Lily, ella solo tenía tres amigos: Hugo, Evelyn Darcy y ese tal Marcus Walsh. Cada uno pertenecía a una casa distinta. Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Hufflepuff, respectivamente. Era el grupo más extraño que había visto en la escuela y quedo catalogado así. Nadie le cabía en la cabeza que fuesen todos tan amigos y menos una Slytherin con una Griffindor pero Lily le aclaro una vez de las tantas veces cuando se sentaba en los sillones para poder platicar solo con él.

\- Evelyn es muy tímida con la gente – le relato Lily cuando se acomodaba cerca del fuego aquella vez – y es muy linda persona. Supongo que no todos los Slytherin son tan malos como lo pintan. Lástima que nadie de su casa sea amable con ella. Se perdieron a una gran amiga.

\- Hay quienes no ven el valor de alguien hasta traspasar la barrera – le había dicho Antonie sin mucha importancia.

Sin embargo, no pensaba igual con Marcus. Un lado de su ser sabía que si se dedicaba a traspasar la barrera con ese chico, solo encontraría un camino directo al vacío. Algo tenía ese chico que le daba mala espina. Y lo peor era que los gruñidos de ese perro fantasma nunca cesaban cuando ese niño estaba presente… perro que lo seguía donde fuese como si esperaba algún juguete de parte de su amo… perro que nadie más se inmutaba en verlo… ni siquiera Albus…

El chico de piel centrina recorrió toda la mesa de Griffindor sin mucho éxito. La chica no estaba. Antonie dio un resoplido sin muchos ánimos y se dedicó a desayunar. ya la encontraría en el transcurso del día…

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí, Smith? – pregunto James apareciendo de repente a sus espaldas, asustándolo.

\- Un paquete – le contesto desde la misma obviedad el chico de piel centrina.

James lo quedo mirando con recelo mientras Antonie le alzaba una ceja, aun confundido de por qué James Potter le dirigía la palabra.

\- Emm, no quisiera sonar metiche – le dijo Antonie – pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- ¿Para quién es? – pregunto James con suspicacia ignorando la interrogante de Antonie.

\- Para Lily – le respondió Antonie – es su cumpleaños…

Se arrepintió de haberle contestado a James, ya que puso una cara iracunda y, aprovechando su altura considerable con respecto a Antonie, lo tomo del cuello y le mascullo:

\- ¿Con que derecho?, mini Quejicus.

\- Es un regalo mío y de Albus – le aclaro Antonie de inmediato, empujándolo lo suficiente para apartarse de él – También es mi amiga. Maldita sea, ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?

\- Ocurre que mi hermana aun es pequeña, imbécil – le bramo James – mucho cuidado con lo que haces, Smith.

\- Estás orate – mascullo Antonie antes de tomar todas sus cosas y abandonar el Gran Salón.

En cuanto cruzo las puertas de la salida, el perro comenzó a gruñir nuevamente, indicándole solo una cosa. Marcus andaba cerca. Con Lily, para variar. Los dos andaban solos por el pasillo… Antonie se acercó un poco mientras los oía hablar a ambos.

\- Espero que te guste – le decía el muchacho de cabello negro mientras un leve matiz colorado se le subía por la cara y Lily desenvolvía el regalo.

\- ¡Qué lindo! – exclamo Lily al ver que era un peluche de hipogrifo – muchas gracias, Marc.

Y la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla. Fue cuando algo dentro de Antonie empezó a rugir con más fuerza que el mismo perro que tenía al lado. Clamaba a gritos que le dieran un puñetazo a ese muchacho cobarde; Antonie se acercó a la pareja de chicos y carraspeo de lo más descortés. Ni siquiera sabía la razón de esa actitud tan imbécil…

\- ¡Antonie! ¡Hola! – le saludo la chica con mucho entusiasmo – no te había visto.

\- Baje hace unos momentos – le explico el chico de piel centrina, intentando ignorar la presencia de Marcus que le causaba tanto enojo – te estaba buscando.

\- ¿A mí? – pregunto Lily sorprendida.

\- Feliz cumpleaños – le dijo Antonie entregándole el regalo con el impulso de arrancarle aquel muñeco de felpa y hacerlo añicos – es de parte mía… y de Al…

\- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! – alcanzo a suspirar Lily antes de abrir con ahínco su regalo para descubrir una pequeña casa para Wilson – ¡Es hermosa!

\- Recordé que Wilson siempre se te escapa de tu habitación – le comento Antonie – esa casa a escala tiene un hechizo que evita que escape por las noches…

Entonces, Lily le dio un inesperado abrazo a Antonie. El muchacho se congelo al sentir que lo rodeaba con aquellos brazos tan delicados. Por un momento, pensó que su rostro se incendiaba…

\- Será perfecto para Wilson – decía la chica mientras lo dejaba de abrazar y se concentraba en su regalo – hasta podré trasladarlo fuera de la sala común. ¿No crees, Marc?

\- Supongo que si – murmuro Marcus con un leve tinte de celos que solo Antonie pudo detectar. Lo ilógico era que se alegraba de ello.

\- Gracias, Antonie – le volvió a decir Lily con una radiante sonrisa – pero, ¿y Al?

\- Me pidió que lo disculparas por ahora – le explico Antonie – despertó muy enfermo del estómago. Creo que comió golosinas rancias de nuestra salida a Hogsmeade.

\- Le advertí que esas grajeas se veían mal – le comento Lily guardando ambos regalos en su mochila – bueno, le daré un abrazo cuando salga de la enfermería. Nos vemos, Antonie – y luego, se dirigió a Marcus – Marc, hay que ir a Herbología antes que el profesor nos regañe.

Y como un obediente borrego, Marcus siguió a Lily para ir a clases mientras Antonie los observaba irse por el pasillo del primer piso. Niño idiota que creyó ser el único para mi Lily, pensó Antonie mientras lo veía indignado… momento, ¿Desde cuándo pensaba así? Otra vez de detuvo a reflexionar sobre el tema. ¿Qué diablos fue lo que le paso? ¿En qué minuto paso a ser tan posesivo con ella? Se rasco la cabeza, aun queriendo alguna explicación… luego recordó lo que le había dicho James, un típico estereotipo de hermano celoso. Hermano, al fin y al cabo, que veía a un muchacho como Antonie cortejando a su hermana… ¿Cortejando? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en esa palabra? Y más con ella. Lily recién había cumplido doce años y él pronto cumpliría catorce. Se recordó eso con firmeza hasta que rememoró el abrazo cálido que la chica le dio.

\- Mierda – farfullo Antonie, queriendo patear una piedra pero solo tenía a ese perro. Sin embargo, de algún modo, le servía de apoyo moral.

…..

Hay quienes no tienen mucho que perder y Adam Slora no era ese tipo de personas. Al contrario, arriesgaba mucho con solo una carpeta en la mano y estar en la "Cabeza de Puerco". Su cara estaba cubierta por un velo y capucha pero eso no le aseguraba el anonimato, pensó el hombre de cuarenta y dos años, nervioso, apenas bebiendo la cerveza de mantequilla que el cantinero le sirvió en una sucia jarra. Entre las sombras del local, su mesa era camuflada por la penumbra y los murmullos de decenas de magos que realizaban sus "negocios". Que ironía, se le cruzo por la mente. En su campaña había prometido que los tráficos de pócimas y animales mágicos terminaría si él resultaba electo para el cargo de primer ministro. Ahora le resultaba útil que su contrincante, quien resultó ganadora en las elecciones, no lo hubiese hecho. De lo contrario, su plan de mezclarse con la chusma no hubiera funcionado.

Uno que otro tintineo entre copas, botellas y jarras se oía apenas con los leves murmullos que se cruzaban entre las mesas, al igual que los ojos verdes de Slora que iban desde su jarra hasta la entrada del local y viceversa. Se estaba poniendo muy ansioso a la espera de su cita. Después de todo, es quien le aseguraba asilo a los archivos que tenía en su posesión. Era su salvavidas por si las cosas se volvían caóticas. Más de lo que estaban ahora. Aurelio no había mandado señales o alguna instrucción de cómo proceder con la información que poseía en sus manos. Ni una carta le había contestado desde casi un mes. Al principio creyó que todo se había resuelto el problema de los antecedentes de la organización. Sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo, le empezó a entrar miedo. Douglas podía ser obediente si sabias como domarlo pero había veces que era capaz de helarte la sangre. Más con aquel pasado…

La puerta del bar volvió a abrirse, dejando ver a un anciano de largo cabello cano, ojos grises y angulosas facciones. Llevaba puesta una túnica casi raída y un bastón con tallado de serpiente en la mano derecha enfundada en un guante de cuero, el cual era como apoyo de su notoria cojera. Mientras más se acercaba a la mesa de Slora, el hombre podía ver con mayor claridad las arrugas del anciano. Es el rostro de la pobreza, pensó con cierta gracia el hombre. Muchos sabían que Lucius Malfoy estaba casi en la quiebra financiera debido a muchos malos actuares y compensaciones a familiares de víctimas que tuvo que dar en el pasado, a pesar de que se le condonó su ida hacia Azkaban. Lo único que apenas le mantenía su antigua mansión familiar y las pocas posesiones materiales que tenía era su hijo, quien trabajaba arduamente en "El Caldero Chorreante" como ayudante de tabernero. Y, claro está, todas las compensaciones que había recibido de parte de Slora.

\- ¿Al fin obtuviste noticias? – pregunto el anciano Malfoy en un tono desesperado – ¿Aurelio se ha comunicado?

\- No – le respondió Slora sin importarle que el anciano se haya pasado por alto los protocolos sociales de un mísero saludo. En ese momento, solo le preocupaba el motivo de su reunión – hasta a mí me tiene inquieto esto… temo que haya ocurrido lo peor.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto el anciano, quitándose los guantes.

Slora le extendió la carpeta que guardaba con tanto recelo entre sus manos. Malfoy se la recibió de inmediato y no tardo en echarle un vistazo. Mientras sus ojos grises recorrían cada palabra escrita en los antecedentes de Henry Douglas y el largo historial de ese grupo al que pertenecía. Los verdaderos. Comparado con los que había presentado en el ministerio, estos estaban más sucios que el mismísimo Voldemort. Tan sucios que Malfoy casi no logra terminar por el asco…

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste esto? – pregunto Lucius Malfoy frunciendo el ceño.

\- Tengo mis métodos, Lucius – se limitó a contestar Slora – siempre hay que saber con quién se trabaja. Desde que me uní a su "grupo", lo he estado investigando. Más aún, a la organización en sí – le confeso el hombre de la capucha, jugueteando con su jarra de cerveza – Pensé que tener un apoyo de gente importante me haría ganar influencia entre los magos para una próxima vez pero veo que esto escapa de mi control.

Lucius lo quedo viendo, palideciendo ante esa aseveración.

\- ¿"Escapa de tu control"? – pregunto Lucius, adhiriendo un tono que Slora reconoció de inmediato. Era la impaciencia de alguien que no esperaba malas noticias – prometiste que después de esto, el apellido Malfoy seria restaurado entre la sociedad de magos. Juraste que las cosas cambiarían…

\- Recuerdo perfectamente lo que te dije, Lucius – le interrumpió Slora, intentando de tener la entereza para no gritarle al anciano – pero no esperaba que el grupo de Douglas fuese tan peligroso; ¿Procesaste acaso lo que acabas de leer? _Fulgur Oculus_ no es algo como los Mortífagos, del cual perteneciste, por cierto… ¡No me mires así que sabes que es verdad! Esto es serio... ese grupo es peor que el mismísimo Innombrable.

El anciano que tenía enfrente posaba sus ojos grises con una pizca de desconfianza pero lo inundaba el miedo. Sabía que decir que una situación era peor del mismo Voldemort era realmente catastrófico.

\- Esta seria nuestra carta de triunfo por si Douglas o alguno de su grupo nos daba problemas – continuo su explicación Slora entre murmullos – hasta Aurelio iba a usarla si se hacia el desentendido de todo el asunto de los experimentos, por lo que me comento antes… pero… desde su supuesta reunión, nadie lo ha vuelto a ver…

\- Por Merlín – se le escapó a Malfoy espantado – ¿crees que lo haya…?

\- Acabas de leer la historia de su vida – le recalco Slora – es obvio que atar cabos sueltos es su especialidad. Es por eso que te he llamado, Lucius. Douglas no sabe que estas al tanto de todo, por lo que debo pedir este favor: esconde eso. Guárdalo en tu caja fuerte, si es necesario. Pero prométeme que esto no saldrá a la luz hasta que sea el momento adecuado. Y, a cambio, tu bóveda en Gringotts estará llena de oro nuevamente.

Por un momento, Slora pensó que el anciano se negaría al ver su mirada asustada. El trabajo era muy arriesgado pero aún tenía la esperanza de que su lado codicioso lo mantuviera en la empresa que quería emprender.

\- Esta… está bien – le respondió Lucius Malfoy en un tono gélido – lo esconderé… pero, antes debo ver mi oro antes de medianoche, Slora. Tengo a un nieto y esposa que alimentar, lo sabes, ¿no?

\- Lo tengo presente, Lucius – le respondió Adam un poco más aliviado – siempre lo tengo presente.

Acto seguido, el anciano guardo entre sus ropajes aquella carpeta, dándole algo de paz en la cabeza a Adam Slora que ahora la información estaba en manos seguras.

…..

Douglas realizaba una búsqueda con desesperación en la residencia del inefable que había sacado del camino. Examino toda la casa, vaciando libreros, baúles, viendo cada libro u testamento que guardaba el difunto Aurelio. El maldito truhan se aseguró bien de hechizar cada milímetro de la casa, pues no podría invocar los archivos ni aunque lo hubiese matado. Eran de esos conjuros que duraban para toda la vida, como los maleficios de presencia permanente. De lo rabioso que estaba tiro todo un estante con solo empujarlo, haciéndolo añicos. Quebró espejos, porcelana, lo que fuese que estuviera en su puto camino. Toda su búsqueda había sido en vano. Había perdido su valioso tiempo en ello con el riesgo de que ese Potter lo descubriera.

\- ¡Te maldigo, Aurelio! – vocifero a viva voz Douglas – ¡Te maldigo!

El hombre de cabello castaño se sentó en el polvoriento sillón de la sala un momento a pensar en cómo arreglar aquel asunto antes de que Potter pudiese averiguar su real tarea en el ministerio. Mordiéndose las uñas del dedo pulgar, vio todas sus posibilidades y su información disponible. Aurelio estaba fuera del juego, ya que los muertos no hablan (a menos que haya dejado un asunto pendiente, cosa que no sucedió). Sin embargo, algo se le estaba escapando para poder seguir... y ese tenía nombre y apellido: Adam Slora. La maldita rata que había entrado a _Fulgur Oculus_ por solo poder. Era de esperarse de alguien de mente pequeña que no entendiera los ideales de su gente. Al final, habían salido igual que su horrenda familia: demasiados débiles para hacer algo al respecto e intentan detener lo inevitable. Seguramente él debía tener la clave de cómo conseguir sus antecedentes…

Douglas se levantó, pues había encontrado su próximo paso. Adam Slora ahora se clasificaría como traidor a la organización y debía aplicar todo el rigor de la ley de los suyos. Sin embargo, era un personaje público. No podía matarlo así sin más… miro con impaciencia el piso y la bronca volvió. El maldito bastardo sabía que si le pasaba algo, seria noticia nacional. Malditas ratas. Era lo que más le asqueaba de su trabajo. Una de las políticas de su organización era la existencia de alguien se esfumara sin que nadie se diese cuenta, cosa que no ocurría en esta ocasión.

Pateo un banquillo hasta hacerlo chocar contra la pared. Debía hacer un plan y rápido. Volvió a comerse las uñas de su pulgar derecho compulsivamente, maquinando, trazando algún esquema de lo podría ser y lo que no. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, quitarlo del camino sin que nadie se diera cuenta… pensó y pensó, hasta que se ocurrió el perfecto plan… un plan que quitaría a Slora del camino y, de paso, pondría a Potter en una situación incómoda. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro y también la sensación de que pronto podría respirar en paz.

….

Harry caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio, intentando de imponer orden entre el grupo de innovación mágica aquel lunes 2 de diciembre. Aunque fuesen unos "nerds" (como solía llamarlos Douglas), algunos tenían buena puntería con sus varitas. Dos de ellos habían estado envueltos en un pleito por una mera disputa sobre quien tenía la razón. O como Harry lo llamaba, "Discusión entre niños". Lo que más le acomplejaba era el hecho de volver a casa antes de su hora de salida y dejar a cargo unos cuantos subordinados que miraban con curiosidad sus anticipadas salidas u otros que lo miraban enojados y cansados de tanto circo montado el grupo de payasos. Y ya no podía hacer que Ron se fuera con permiso de él o de la misma Hermione. El favoritismo irritaba a cualquiera y Douglas se aseguraba de echar leña al fuego cuando hubo una reunión a puertas cerradas en la sala de reuniones y Harry exponía las tareas de cada grupo de vigilancia.

\- También tengo familiar, señor – le reclamaba Henry Douglas sin la menor pizca de vergüenza, enfrente de todo un grupo de Aurors exhaustos de aquella situación. Harry sabía que estaba mintiendo pero era mejor no provocarlo, pues había escuchado la conversación del otro día – familia que merece mi atención…

\- Entiendo tu punto, Douglas – le aseguro Harry, cansado de sus reclamos y de cualquiera que deseaba tener cualquier otra tarea que vigilar al grupo de ñoños – y a todos les compensare las horas extras.

El descarado solo le dedico una mirada venenosa y farfullo por lo bajo ante sus compañeros que debían entender su enojo y murmuraban por lo bajo cosas ininteligibles para el oído de Harry. Ron, quien se hallaba más molesto que de costumbre, quiso imponer algo de orden:

\- ¡A callar todos de una vez! ¡Maldición! ¡Parecen todos un grupo de niños berreando por su escoba de juguete! Yo también estoy exhausto…

\- Sí, claro, Weasley – le lanzo Douglas, alzando la voz ponzoñosa sin mirarlo – al menos tuviste dos noches, si no mal recuerdo, que no te presentaste en tu guardia. Una ventaja de ser el cuñado del jefe…

\- Vuelve a decir eso de frente, imbécil – le advirtió Ron, colorándose las orejas de manera peligrosa – que tengo mucho que decir sobre tus escapadas, Douglas – en cuanto lo menciono, Ajax y Cass estuvieron a punto de defenderlo pero Ron agrego – ¡Ni se atrevan a cubrirlo! Qué bien saben ustedes que estuvo más de una semana haciéndolo… y quien sabe, hasta se estuvo escapando más tiempo, ¿O me dirás lo contrario, Douglas?

\- ¡Basta! – les paro Harry antes de que se pusieran a entablar una discusión que no tendría fin – ¡Todos! ¡Silencio! – todo enmudecieron ante la reacción de Harry y, por fin, hubo un orden en el área de seguridad mágica – Se les olvida que esto es orden de la primer ministra…

\- Lo que debería hacer la primer ministra – le interrumpió Douglas sin respetar la autoridad de Harry en un tono santurrón – es ordenar la captura inmediata del responsable de los homicidios en masa de pueblos muggles. Solo perdemos el tiempo con ratones de biblioteca – agrego indignado mientras miraba a sus compañeros que, más de uno, asintió en una actitud solemne – deberíamos seguir buscando con todos nuestros recursos al homicida.

\- La búsqueda sigue en curso – le aclaro Harry ya molesto de Douglas de su actitud altanera.

\- ¿Y que hemos conseguido? – le discutió Douglas – más de doscientos muertos y quince pueblos devastados; me sorprende que aún no encuentres al culpable, siendo un grupo "selecto" – esa última frase fue una clavada en la yugular que Harry debía soportar, pues el avance era estrictamente confidencial – o, tal vez, hay algo que no quieres que se difunda…

\- Sé directo – le ordeno Harry en un tono gélido – ¿Qué insinúas?

\- Estuve haciendo búsqueda por mi cuenta – dijo Douglas mientras los demás estaban expectantes a las declaraciones del patán y Harry lo miraba de manera fría – es por eso que no he estado en mi guardia… dime algo, Potter: ¿hay algo que no quieres que salga a la luz, acaso? ¿Algo que te incumbe o algún cercano?

Harry vio como todos sus subordinados (salvo Ron) empezaban a murmurar y miraban a su jefe con desconfianza. En ese instante, Harry perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y golpeo la mesa que tenía enfrente de un puñetazo. Todos palidecieron ante su actitud.

\- ¡Basta! – bramo Harry furioso a todos sus colegas y se dirigió a Douglas – ¡No tolerare la insubordinación en mi unidad! Douglas, estas suspendido por un mes y voy a reportarlo a los altos mandos – y agrego en un tono amenazante – y si vuelvo a enterarme que tú o alguien más esta "investigando por su cuenta", se ganara una mancha muy negra en su expediente para su próximo empleo, ¿me hago entender?

Nadie hablo o comento sobre el tema a la salida. Ni siquiera en la hora de almuerzo, pues ver a Harry de esa forma era poco común. Además, nadie quería perder su empleo. Solo Ron se atrevió a tocar el tema al final del día, en la oficina de Harry.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto Ron – Hermione quería mantenerlo vigilado…

\- Y por eso lo hice – le interrumpió Harry – ese idiota creerá que se salió con la suya pero ahora podré vigilarlo más de cerca… Además, estaba sembrando la semilla de la discordia – al ver la cara confundida de Ron, se explicó – quiere poner a todos mis subordinados en contra mía. Tú sabes que siempre ha querido mi puesto.

\- Esperemos que Hermione lo comprenda – le dijo Ron – porque, a mi parecer, no estará muy feliz cuando lo sepa.

Y Ron tuvo razón. Al día siguiente, Harry fue llamado por la primera ministra. Espantada por la idea siquiera de que Henry Douglas estuviera suspendido y fuera del alcance de la vigilancia constante del ministerio, le bramo a primera hora al hombre con cicatriz en forma de rayo todo lo que se le ocurría.

\- ¡Debiste consultarme antes de suspenderlo! ¡Por todos los cielos, Harry! ¡Eres el Jefe de Seguridad Mágica! ¡No puedes simplemente enviar a un sospechoso de un crimen lejos por un arrebato de ira! – exclamaba en su oficina la mujer de pelo castaño.

\- No fue un arrebato de ira – le contradijo Harry mientras Hermione bufaba igual que un gato con los pelos erizados de la cólera – entiende, Hermione, si lo dejo libre a sus anchas, actuara más rápido y obtendremos más evidencia contra él. Tú misma lo dijiste: solo con aquellos expedientes no puedo culparlo pero, obteniendo nueva información, lo lograremos…

Hermione comenzó a analizar no muy convencida aun del plan de Harry. Después de todo, ¿Quién lo vigilaría, siendo que él debía cumplir su horario de trabajo? Nadie más sabía, aparte de Hermione, Ginny y Ron, que era un sospechoso importante. A menos que…

\- Tonks puede seguirlo – sugirió por lo bajo Ginny cuando se reunieron después del trabajo – sabes que es buena cambiando de apariencia.

\- Es arriesgado – le dijo Harry un poco espantado.

\- Lo es pero no te quedan opciones – le hizo ver su mujer – además, harás que se sienta útil – Harry la quedo mirando extrañado, por lo que le aclaro – veras, no se sienten muy útiles encerrados en casa y, aunque tengan la compañía de Tania, no le es de mucho consuelo.

\- Lo pensare – mascullo Harry, rascándose la mata de pelo negro con algunas pintas blancas.

Y lo hizo. Estuvo toda la noche analizando aquella opción. A nadie más podía encomendarle aquella tarea. Teddy estaba a millas de Londres y ya le había pedido el favor de cuidar a sus hijos desde que tomo el empleo en Hogwarts (aun recordaba cómo le había costado convencer a McGonagall de contratarlo, al ser demasiado joven). Además, Tonks había sido Aurors en vida, dándole un punto a favor a la propuesta de su esposa. Lo malo, es que aun recordaba a la mujer de Lupin como alguien sumamente torpe y Douglas era bastante astuto para darse cuenta cuando lo están vigilando…

Al día siguiente, Harry había decidido tomar el riesgo, por lo que le explico durante el desayuno lo que debía hacer.

\- Quiero saber todo lo que hace – le especificaba Harry a la mujer de cabello color chicle – Douglas es muy astuto y lo más probable es que tengas que cambiar de forma cada una hora si es que se da cuenta que lo vigilan.

\- Déjamelo a mí – le aseguro Tonks en un tono muy confiado – ni siquiera se dará cuenta que estoy ahí.

Harry esperaba que fuese así, pues no le quedaba muchas salidas. Además, debía vigilar aquellos subordinados de Golden y al mimos mago.

…..

\- ¿Cómo que ya no vive aquí? – farfullo Douglas.

\- Lo siento mucho, señor – expuso el portero del edificio muggle – hace más de una semana que el señor Phantom ya no reside aquí. También estamos sorprendido de ello…

Douglas no lo escuchaba, pues por dentro la cólera le carcomía poco a poco. El maldito tramposo de Adam Slora se había ocultado por más de un mes de los medios magos hasta el punto de usar su "otro apellido" en el mundo de los muggles. Hace mucho había creado un personaje para cuando quería esconderse de la gente del mundo mágico y pocos sabían que había comprado propiedades a lo largo de Londres muggles para poder vivir. Su dinero, en muchos sentidos, no tenía límites.

\- ¿Le dijo algo a dónde iría? – pregunto Douglas enojado, ignorando las excusas del portero.

\- Menciono algo de unas largas vacaciones en Sudamérica – le conto el portero con un poco de miedo del temperamento que estaba mostrando Douglas – dijo que ya no tenía asuntos aquí, por lo que se iría a vivir por allá.

El hombre de cabello castaño mascullo un "gracias por su tiempo" y se retiró del lugar, sin más. No tomo en cuenta la reacción perturbada del portero muggle, pues tenía que preocuparse de otros asuntos. Adam Slora había mentido en el pasado sobre su paradero para poder volver al mundo mágico sin ninguna sospecha de los personales de los edificios muggles. No obstante, la excusa de siempre había sido que se iría por unos meses a otro país y volvería a Inglaterra. Esta vez, en todos los departamentos que había visitado, le habían dicho que abandonaría el país para siempre y se iría a cualquier otro lugar del mundo (Australia, Rusia, China, etc.). Slora parecía estar huyendo de todos. Sobre todo, de su organización. Había cortado todo contacto con cualquier mago que dijera conocerlo bien.

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras caminaba por la pequeña acera, teniendo la impresión de que su suspensión no rendía frutos. Creyó por un momento tener algo de tranquilidad al estar fuera del ministerio pero, ahora que su objetivo se había escondido de la vista de todos, se dio cuenta que no sería tan fácil como pensó desde un principio.

Entonces, choco con un pequeño bulto. O más bien, dos. A pocos segundo se dio cuenta que era una niña de siete paseando a su perro, que por cierto, era mucho más grande que ella. Hasta podría montarlo.

\- Fíjate por donde caminas, mocosa – le bramo Douglas.

\- Mil perdones, señor – se disculpó la chica sin muchos miramientos e intentando que su perro la siguiera al tirar de la correa roja. Al animal no le agrado la actitud que había tomado Henry.

Douglas, sin prestarle mucha atención, siguió caminando a paso marcado hasta llegar a un callejón. Acto seguido, se hizo aparecer en su departamento que quedaba a cinco kilómetros del lugar. Se aseguró de que nadie lo espiara a fuera del edificio y entro. Subió hasta el cuarto piso, abrió la puerta de su hogar y la cerro con todos los hechizos anti intrusos que conocía. Respiro tranquilo cuando se sentó en el sillón y se echó para cerrar un poco sus ojos… no había dormido bien en semanas, por lo que un sueño intranquilo lo acompaño hasta que volvió a la realidad. Estaba oscuro, tal vez habían pasado unas tres horas desde su llegada… entonces, siente una presencia a sus pies. Cierta presencia no se dejó ver en ningún momento por las luces nocturnas del exterior que se filtraban por las amplias ventanas de su pequeña sala…

\- ¿Qué me trajiste? – pregunto Douglas en un tono monótono.

En ese momento, un frasco rodo por el suelo. Aquel recipiente contenía una especie de gas que flotaba sin mucha gracia en su interior. Douglas, lo levanto sin muchas ganas, pues sabía que eran los recuerdos de su visitante.

\- Espero que sean buenas noticias – farfullo Douglas – y hallas averiguado algo valioso.

El recién llegado no dijo ni pio a aquel comentario y solo se marchó para dejar al dueño del departamento registrar el frasco con el recuerdo. Recuerdo que le alegro aquella noche, pues había encontrado su salvación…

…..

Era el 10 de diciembre y Albus podía resumir su progreso en los entrenamientos con la siguiente frase: "Lento pero seguro". En casi un mes pudo alargar su tiempo de transformación de cinco minutos a una hora y media. Sin embargo, para el chico no era suficiente aun. Debía volverse más fuerte cuanto antes. Debido a ello, procuraba entrenar su mente antes de dormir y se levantaba a hurtadillas por las mañanas a entrenar su cuerpo cerca del lago. Llevando un buen tiempo con Tania, se había aprendido algunas rutinas para fortalecer musculatura. Aunque entraba al castillo casi congelado por la nieve, no le importaba. Mientras pudiera manejar de mejor manera la magia, pensó el chico mientras se escabullía a las duchas del equipo de Quidditch.

\- ¿A quien madruga, Dios lo ayuda? – pregunto Antonie divertido cuando Albus se reunió con él en el Gran Salón.

\- Supongo que si – le respondió Albus, dudando del significado de aquellas palabras y luego, afirmo un poco más aliviado – me muero de hambre… ¿Y Rose y Michael?

\- Teniendo una pequeña charla – le contesto Antonie un tanto incomodo – ha estado más gruñona últimamente y creo que encontró el límite de Michael.

Y eso que Michael tenía mucha paciencia, pensó Albus mientras ingería su desayuno. Rose había estado bastante extraña con ellos desde la última salida de Hogsmeade. Sobre todo, con Michael. A cada tanto, le reclamaba algo o, simplemente, no soportaba algunos mimos que le daba su novio. Solo podía afirmar que quería estar "sola" un rato. Y eso podía durar todo un día o más.

\- Disculpen, ¿puedo hablar con ustedes un momento?

Ambos chicos se voltearon y vieron a Samanta Hawks mirándolos un poco cohibida.

\- Hola – le saludo Albus amistosamente.

\- Sí, claro – le respondió Antonie desinteresado – ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Bueno, pronto será navidad – comenzó a decir la chica de cabello oscuro en un tono tímido – y me gustaría regalarle algo especial a Scorpius… algo que realmente le guste…

\- Oh – soltó Albus y pensó un momento hasta que se le ocurrió – ¿Has pensado en algún libro? Al igual que mi prima, le encanta leer…

\- O en algún artículo de Sortilegios Weasley – sugirió Antonie – hay cosas buenas por ahí…

Fue cuando Albus vio aparecer a Rose y atropello a Samanta de un codazo. Se sentó sin saludar a nadie y se dedicó exclusivamente a desayunar.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Weasley? – mascullo Samanta.

\- Ninguno – le respondió Rose de manera gélida – ¿podrías retirarte? Intento desayunar.

\- ¡Rose! – exclamo Albus asombrado de la actitud maleducada de su prima.

Ofendida, Samanta se da media vuelta y se aleja del grupo. Cuando vieron que la chica de Ravenclaw abandono el Gran Salón, Antonie le reprendió:

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No hacía nada malo…

\- Lo hice porque es una embustera – asevero Rose enfurecida – intenta hacerle la linda con ustedes…

\- Rose, es la novia de Scorpius – le recordó Albus alzando una ceja – solo preguntaba que le podía regalar para navidad…

\- Patrañas – farfullo la chica pelirroja – solo intentaba darte celos, Al.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Albus aún más sorprendido y confundido – ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

\- He escuchado que Samanta Hawks utiliza a los chicos para conseguir lo que quiera – le contesto Rose – una chica caprichosa…

\- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver? – pregunto Albus aun extrañado.

\- Le escuche decir a Alexa que realmente no estaba interesada en Scorpius – murmuro Rose en un tono muy serio – que solo era una vía para acercarse a ti…

\- Olvidas el factor "James" en la historia, Rose – dijo la voz de Michael a sus espaldas, quien se oía muy molesto y se dirigió a los dos chicos – James fue quien le conto esta mañana.

Al escuchar tal afirmación, Albus sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima. Si lo había dicho James, seguramente era para molestar o hacer alguna clase de broma pesada.

\- No puedo creer que hayas tomado en serio las palabras de James – dijo Antonie con una risotada – sabes que solo quiere fastidiar.

\- ¡Pues, créelo! – exclamo la chica pelirroja, ante la mirada incrédula de los tres chicos por aquella actitud – ¡Somos sus amigos! ¡Deberíamos avisarle, al menos!

\- No alarmare a Scorpius por una estupidez que invento mi hermano – le espeto Albus a su prima, quien parecía muy contrariada – Antonie tiene razón, solo me quiere fastidiar. Además, James nunca le cayó bien a Scorpius por ser un Malfoy. Por mí, que se vaya al demonio con sus mentiras…

Y fue el punto final para el tema. Rose no dijo ninguna palabra a regañadientes durante todo el desayuno y tampoco lo hizo cuando tuvo que irse con Antonie a la clase de Alquimia. Albus y Michael, quienes tenían adivinación, no tenían muchos ánimos de ir, pues la clase, además de ser aburrida para ambos, sentían que perdían el valioso tiempo de su vida.

\- Prefiero estar entrenando – le comentaba Albus.

\- Debemos ir – le recordó en un tono monótono Michael – o tendré problemas si finjo que estoy enfermo otra vez.

\- ¿Con el profesor Firenze o con Rose? – pregunto de manera divertida Albus hasta que noto que su amigo no estaba muy contento – ¿Dije algo malo?

\- No te ofendas, Al – se desahogó Michael – pero Rose puede llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza. Últimamente no la entiendo para nada…

\- Puede que sea el estrés – asumió Albus sin tomarle mucha importancia – sabes que no quiere bajar sus calificaciones…

\- No lo sé, Al – le dijo Michael – ¿Recuerdas la ves que se metió en las cosas de Antonie? – Albus asintió enérgicamente – en el fondo, tenías razón esa vez. Había hurgado su baúl solo para tener algún pretexto de no tenerlo cerca. Bueno, puede que esté equivocado pero siento que es la misma situación…

\- ¿Por qué trataría de alejar a Samanta de nosotros? – pregunto Albus aun confundido.

Michael no respondió y solo se mantuvo callado hasta la clase de Adivinación, donde se dedicó más a roncar que a poner atención a la clase. Para cuando era de noche, el humor de su prima aún no había cambiado y prefirió encerrarse en la habitación de las chicas y Michael estaba demasiado alicaído para sostener alguna conversación. Al final, prefirió irse a dormir.

\- A veces pienso que ese es el motivo para no tener novia – le comento por lo bajo Antonie – demasiados dolores de cabeza…

\- Puede que tengas razón – le apoyo Albus.

Entonces, como si fuese una frecuencia diferente a la realidad que traspasaba su cerebro, le empezó a resonar dentro de su cabeza con un agudo dolor de cabeza. Podía ver a Antonie que se acercaba a él para ayudarlo a reponerse pero no lo oía. Era más, comenzaba a ver borroso y hasta que su visión le mostraba un lugar diferente a la sala común. Observaba su propia casa siendo invadida por las sombras de un grupo de magos que intervenían la entrada principal, a su padre gritarles algo mientras la perspectiva de su mirada le indicaba que alguien se escondía en el segundo piso mientras espiaba a los demás. De repente, alguien lo tira del brazo. Era el señor Severus en compañía de los demás que le indicaban que se escondiera. No obstante, la chica les murmuro algo que los sorprendió y, acto seguido, abrió el portal hacia un salón empedrado, el cual hizo darle un giro extraño e hizo aparecer en otro lado… parecía el Gran Salón…

Sudando en frio, Albus volvió en si en medio de vista de los curiosos. Entre los murmullos, Antonie intento levantarlo, pues aún seguía hipnotizado por lo que acaba de ver…

\- Al, vayamos al dormitorio – le sugirió de manera insistente su amigo.

Entonces, Albus se para bruscamente y sale corriendo de la sala común entre las miradas confusas de sus compañeros de casas. No podía estar pasando, seguía pensando mientras corría por los pasillos del tercer piso, no podía suceder que… En un punto de su carrera, se dio cuenta que estaba a plena vista de cualquier profesor. Se detuvo un momento para invocar la capa y bajar cada escalón con ella hasta el primer piso. Estaba desesperado por saber si lo que había visto era verdad. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin que se oyeran sus pasos hasta el comedor. Al parar al frente de las grandes puertas, agudizo el oído. Había que ser precavidos… PAF. La apertura apresurada de la puerta lo tomo desprevenido y choco con toda su cara.

\- ¡Mierda! – farfullo Albus al darse cuenta que se le había fracturado la nariz.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – murmuro un hombre de cabello largo.

\- También lo oí – afirmo otra persona más pequeña y de voz femenina.

\- ¡NO IMPORTA QUE SEA! – les espeto en un tono brusco la voz de otro hombre – ¡Debemos salir de aquí antes que nos vean!

\- ¡Esperen! – dijo Albus al reconocer al señor Severus, al señor Black y a Tania – ¡Soy yo! ¡Albus!

\- ¡Al! ¡Gracias a Dios! – exclamo de alivio Tania – ¿Dónde estás?

\- Justo detrás de la puerta – anuncio el chico de ojos verdes con voz gangosa, dejándose ver al quitarse la capa e intentar que no le sangrara tanto la nariz.

\- Diablos – mascullo el señor Black al notar la nariz de Albus – perdona por eso. Deja que lo arregle…

Entonces, antes de que pronunciara alguna palabra, sintió un sonoro crack en nariz, junto con un dolor punzante.

\- ¿Mejor? – pregunto el señor Black y Albus asintió.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de perder el tiempo? – le bramo el señor Severus – debemos salir antes de que alguien…

El hombre de piel centrina enmudeció y Albus vio la razón. El profesor Longvotton estaba solo a un metro, con la varita en mano y emitiendo una luz en su punta. Podía ver claramente a los cuatro y se había petrificado con solo ver al señor Severus.

\- ¡Profesor! – dejo escapar Albus casi con voz inaudible.

 _\- ¡Experlliarmus!_ – exclamo el señor Black sin previo aviso.

El profesor no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el ataque y le llego de lleno en la boca del estómago. Acto seguido, el señor Black agarro a Albus del brazo, quien se quedó congelado de la impresión, y dio la orden a que los demás corrieran lejos de ahí. Para cuando llegaron a llegaron a las mazmorras, se adentraron en lo más oscuro del lugar para no cometer el mismo error de dejarse ver.

\- Estuvo cerca – jadeo el señor Black.

\- ¿Qué estuvo cerca? – pregunto iracundo el señor Severus con cierto desdén – ¡Nos vio, estúpido! ¡Y para rematar me reconoció!

\- ¿Quién era? – pregunto Tania secándose el sudor de la frente.

\- Mi profesor de Herbología – dijo con un hilo de voz Albus producto del pánico – y mi jefe de casa… ¡Con un demonio! ¡Esto no podía llegar a ser peor!

\- Era Neville Longvotton, Black – le aclaro el señor Severus a Sirius enojado – por si se te olvido, fue alumno mío.

\- ¡Ya entendí! ¡Quejicus! – le dijo con impaciencia el señor Black – pero ahora lo importante es salir del castillo lo antes posible – luego se dirigió a la chica de ojos bicolores – Se supone que nos transportaste a la sala de menesteres.

\- No sé qué paso – admitió Tania – visualice bien la sala pero algo me obligo a salir…

\- Seguramente la magia antigua del castillo tiene un encantamiento que elude a intrusos como nosotros – farfullo el señor Black.

\- Si hubiera sido eso – le debatió el señor Severus – nos hubiera mandado a otro sitio fuera del castillo; lo mas probable que el lugar no fue el adecuado. Esa sala puede transformarse según el capricho del mago.

\- O alguien la está ocupando – se le ocurrió Albus al recordar a su hermano con sus compañeros de clase – si alguien está adentro y no quiere ser encontrado, la magia hará que los expulsen.

\- Mierda – soltó el señor Black – entonces, los demás también fueron expulsados…

\- ¿De quienes hablan? – pregunto Albus, temiendo que lo peor no había pasado.

\- Veras, tuvimos que salir de improviso de la casa – le comenzó a explicar la chica – un grupo de zoquetes querían registrar la casa…

\- Y como nosotros nos hayamos legalmente muertos, sería muy difícil de explicar para el Jefe de Seguridad Mágica tal hallazgo – continuo el señor Black con cierto sarcasmo en el tono de su voz.

\- Ella nos dio una salida rápida y silenciosa – admitió el señor Severus en voz baja – pero a la vez arriesgada…

\- Deberías ver el caldero medio lleno, Quejicus – mascullo el señor Black – al menos Harry no tendrá problemas por nosotros.

\- ¿Y me dirán quien más atravesó el portal? – pregunto el chico con impaciencia.

\- Pues, todos – le contesto Tania desde la misma obviedad y ante la cara pálida de Albus – nadie podía quedarse en tu casa.

\- Y ahora el problema es ver a donde fueron a parar – dijo impaciente el señor Severus.

\- ¡Momento! – exclamo Albus al ver una luz de esperanza – puedo llamarlos con las reliquias.

\- ¡Excelente! – dijo Sirius más entusiasmado – llámalos antes de que alguien los vea…

\- ¡Aquí no, Potter! – interrumpió el señor Severus – debemos ir al bosque…

Fue cuando se escucharon pasos apresurados acercarse. Los cuatro decidieron ocultarse en un pasillo oscuro y quedarse en silencio. Albus se acercó un poco a la orilla del muro y vio a un profesor Longvotton alterado golpeando la puerta de las mazmorras y a un profesor Slugont muy desorientado.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Neville? – pregunto el profesor Slugont entre un gran bostezo – ¿Tienes idea de las horas que son?

\- Horace, tenemos a un grupo de intrusos en el castillo – le dijo el profesor Longvotton – uno me ataco y huyeron…

\- ¡Por Merlín! – exclamo el anciano profesor – ¿dónde ocurrió?

\- Por el Gran Salón – le informo el profesor de Herbología – lo peor es que vi a un alumno con ellos… estoy seguro que era Albus Potter…

\- Entonces, ¿viste a Banner? – pregunto temeroso el profesor de pociones.

\- No, era otras personas – le conto el jefe de Griffindor – no recuerdo con exactitud sus rostros… pero eran dos hombre, estoy seguro…

\- Hay que ir donde la directora McGonagall cuanto antes – dijo el jefe de Slytherin,

Poniéndose la bata roja de ceda y acompañando a su colega por el pasillo que conducía a la salida de las mazmorras, ambos profesores se alejaron del grupo de Albus. Internamente, el muchacho estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Si no veían que estaba sano y salvo en la sala común, todos los profesores comenzarían a buscar por todo el castillo a él y a los intrusos.

\- Imposible – murmuro para si el señor Severus y luego, se dirigió a Sirius – ¿Qué le hiciste?

\- Hechizo camuflado, Quejicus – le contesto con una radiante sonrisa – ¿Cómo crees que me libre de tantos castigos? Tampoco soy tarado para saber cuándo nos reconoció…

\- ¿Podríamos dejar la conversación para después? – puntualizo Albus ya desesperado – ¡Acaban de escuchar que se lo dirá a la directora!

\- Tranquilo – le calmo Tania – son unos cuantos metros de aquí al bosque prohibido. Será pan comido…

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso, niña? – pregunto el señor Severus con cierta suspicacia.

Tania ni sabía que responder cuando se le encendieron las mejillas y sus ojos bicolores se clavaron en el suelo empedrado.

\- Después le contesta, señor, pero ahora es el momento de salir de aquí – le espeto Albus impaciente.

A regañadientes, el hombre de piel centrina tuvo que admitir que el muchacho de ojos verdes estaba en lo cierto. Había que moverse al bosque antes que descubrieran a los demás.

….

Algo mareado y desorientado, James Potter había despertado en un lugar donde el viento soplaba con tanta fuerza que lo sobresaltó. Y realmente, se asustó al ver donde había dado. Estaba a punto de caer al vacío por la torre de Astronomía. Aquella sorpresa lo hizo reaccionar y retroceder antes que ocurriera. Entonces, miro a sus alrededores. Vio a su mujer desmayada a sus espaldas y a Ojoloco cerca de la puerta. ¿Cómo rayos llegaron a la torre? Miro el horizonte y el cielo nocturno invernal que le ofrecían en ese momento. Nada había cambiado desde que se graduó en Hogwarts y un aire nostálgico lo invadió por un momento hasta escuchar a su mujer levantarse, quejándose de su cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto su marido preocupado.

\- Si, lo estoy – le respondió Lily – nada grave, solo jaqueca… ¿Qué paso?

\- No sabría explicarte – le dijo James, revolviéndose la mata de pelo negro azabache – pero fuimos transportados a la torre de Astronomía.

\- ¿Y Tania y los demás? – salto la mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes esmeralda – ¿Dónde están?

James solo pudo responderle con un encogimiento de hombros. Se le había ido ese pequeño detalle… entonces, poco a poco se iba reponiendo Ojoloco. Balbuceo y farfullo algo que no entendieron ambos pero se alegraron que estuviese bien. Luego de explicarle la situación, el hombre apunto:

\- Hay que buscarlos y ver la manera de cómo salir de aquí.

James y Lily estuvieron de acuerdo con él, arriesgándose a salir del salón de Astronomía. Abrieron la puerta con cuidado y James echo un vistazo. Totalmente desierto. Perfecto. El hombre de anteojos hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguieran. Caminando a hurtadillas, siguieron el sendero que les marcaba el pasillo oscuro hasta las escaleras. Bajaron hasta lo que era el quinto piso del castillo y a cada tanto se ocultaba entre las sombras. Para cuando iban a llegar a las escaleras que conducían al primer piso, escucharon voces en un rincón no muy lejano a ellos. Los tres se apiñaron en la sombra que los resguardaba. James sabía que ese camino les serviría mejor para llegar al primer piso y poder ocultarse en el bosque.

\- ¿Funcionó? – pregunto la voz de un chico.

\- Claro que funciono – le contesto una chica en un tono divertido – estaba furiosa con solo mi presencia… ¿Ves que tenía razón? Algunas relaciones solo necesitan un pequeño empujón.

\- Entiendo – le dijo el muchacho entusiasmado – supongo que tenías razón…

\- Por supuesto – le marco la muchacha de forma altanera – tengo ojo para eso.

\- Entonces, ¿Debemos seguir con esto? – pregunto el chico un poco dubitativo.

\- Si – le respondió la chica – hasta que ella deje al otro… y yo obtenga lo que quiero, Malfoy.

Hubo un breve silencio entre ellos.

\- Solo una pregunta – reparo el muchacho – ¿Por qué te interesa Al? Había oído que te interesaba su hermano mayor.

\- Tengo la suficiente integridad de no tocar al ex novio de mi mejor amiga – reconoció la muchacha – además, Albus se ha vuelto interesante, mas alto y fornido.

James estaba a punto de reírse cuando su mujer le dio un codazo para que se controlara. Era inevitable, pues se había dado cuenta que estaban hablando de su segundo nieto. Un resto de orgullo salto a la vista en su rostro al enterarse que a sus trece años, Albus ya estaba rompiendo corazones.

\- Está bien – murmuro el chico – pero que pasaría si… bueno… ¿Qué pasaría si ya tiene a alguien?

\- No seas ridículo – le atajo la chica molesta – me he estado informando todos estos años y nadie ha salido con Albus Potter.

\- Lo que tú digas – susurro el muchacho un poco nervioso – solo especulaba, nada más… ¿Misma hora mañana?

\- Si – le respondió la chica impaciente – intenta ser más convincente cuando estemos en el Gran Salón o nos descubrirán.

Entonces, ambos chicos se alejaron hacia las escaleras. El eco de los paso se hizo cada vez más débil hasta que hubo silencio total, indicándoles que era hora de moverse.

\- No me agrado para nada esa niña – le comento molesta Lily mientras bajaban al primer piso.

\- Bueno, si que era mandona – comento James – pero, en cierta forma, me recordó a ti cuando estudiábamos…

\- Yo no andaba haciendo esas estupideces de niña malcriada – le aclaro de inmediato Lily, mas enojada que antes y haciendo encoger a su marido – por todo los cielos… que a Albus lo protejan de esa arpía…

….

Teddy Lupin estaba haciendo guardia esa noche. El profesor Neville le había dicho que unos intrusos se habían infiltrado en el castillo. Lo que más le asusto fue la ausencia de Albus en la torre de Griffindor y la corroboración de la historia del mismo profesor. En ese momento, realmente estaba desesperado. Si resultaba ser aquel maniaco que había tomado de rehén al muchacho, nunca se lo perdonaría; eran las doce menos quince cuando empezó su búsqueda y en ese instante recorría todo lo que era el segundo piso. Reviso cada rincón de cada salón sin mucho éxito y por más tiempo que pasaba, más lo inundaba el pánico.

Entonces, escucha un pequeño rumor de unos pasos en los pasillos. Era leve pero lo oía. Su entrenamiento de un año y medio como Aurors le permitió agudizar aún más sus sentidos. Hasta podía contar tres pares de pies andando a hurtadillas desde el otro extremo del corredor. Se aventuró entre las sombras del castillo y se acercó poco a poco de manera sigilosa para sorprenderlos. Si resultaba ser los intrusos, debía tener cuidado…

\- Maldición – farfullo la voz de un chico – se me olvido que las escaleras cambia de lugar…

\- Deberemos dar la vuelta – escucho la vos de un hombre mayor en un tono paciente – hay un pasadizo que conduce al otro lado para poder bajar.

\- Menos mal que te sabes todos los caminos habido y por haber, Remus – le dijo una voz femenina – sino, nos estaríamos dando muchas vueltas…

Teddy se acercó hasta la orilla de la pared para espiar a los desconocidos, lo cual lo pasmo. Aquellos rostros los habían visto miles de veces en la casa de su padrino y fotografías que mantenía en un álbum familiar de los Potter. Desde que tenía uso de razón los había visto. Aquel hombre de cabello castaño y la mujer de cabello rosa chillón. Imposible… simplemente imposible… por un minuto creyó casi desvanecerse por la impresión pero tuvo la suficiente entereza para reponerse. Lástima que sus pasos torpes fueron escuchados por ellos.

\- ¡Mierda! – exclamo el muchacho pelirrojo – alguien nos vio.

\- ¡Corran! – ordeno el hombre de pelo castaño un tanto asustado – ¡Dora, vamos!

\- ¡Esperen! ¡Alto! – rogó Teddy saliendo de su escondite.

La única quien escucho a Teddy fue la mujer, quien volteo a verlo. Por un momento, esta se detuvo, pues había escuchado sus suplicas. Debía ver a la mujer más de cerca. Debía corroborar lo que estaba viendo… camino apresurado hacia la mujer y pudo verla con claridad ante la luz que emanaba la punta de su varita… a la mujer le había cambiado el color del cabello… ahora era azul verdoso… del mismo tono que seguramente se había puesto el suyo por la compleja mezcla de sentimientos…

\- ¿Madre? – susurro Teddy con un hilo de voz que apenas pudo escuchar.

Una lagrima solitaria resbalo por la mejilla de la mujer mientras el chico pelirrojo farfullo un "¡Oh, rayos!" y el hombre se acercaba a la mujer, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Teddy Remus Lupin con cierto temor.

\- ¿Eres…? ¿Eres Nymphadora Tonks? – pregunto Teddy aun perplejo y luego, se dirigió al hombre de cabello castaño – ¿Y tú, eres Remus Lupin?

Ninguno se atrevió a contestar. La mujer se sostuvo del hombre al llorar en silencio y el hombre, pálido como la cera, veía con cierta emoción al actual profesor de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras. Intento no ceder a sus impulsos de abrazarlos. Trato de convencerse que esto no podía ser real, pues sus padres habían muerto cuando apenas tenía unos meses de vida. Sin embargo, los veía. No eran fantasmas ni ninguna ilusión. Era tan real. Estaban parados frente a él…

\- Prefiero que me digan Dora – le dijo la mujer con una leve sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarlo y sin dejar de sollozar.

Fue cuando Teddy sintió que su pecho iba a explotar. Tuvo el arrebato de tocar las manos de quien lo sostuvo alguna vez cuando bebe. Poder sentir el calor de su madre… De repente, una luz emanó alrededor del cuerpo de la mujer. De hecho, también lo hacia el cuerpo de su padre y del chico pelirrojo…

\- ¿Qué? – mascullo Teddy sin poder entender lo que veía.

Entonces, como si los tres personajes pudieran aparecerse dentro del colegio, se esfumaron sin más que ofrecer o decir, dejando aun anonadado y pálido a Teddy. Unos minutos después, sus piernas no pudieron más y lo dejaron caer al suelo frio de piedra, donde lanzo un puñetazo contra este en un intento de no empezar a llorar. Obviamente, le fue inútil.

….

Albus vio con mucho alivio a todos reunidos en lo más profundo del bosque prohibido. Había logrado llamarlos con éxito a todos los que habían huido de su casa.

\- ¡Uf! – respiro aliviado Fred – ¡Por poco!

\- Díganme que nadie los vio – imploro Albus con ciertos aires esperanzados.

\- Por nuestra parte, todo fue excelente – le afirmo su abuelo con una sonrisa traviesa – no por nada fui Aurors.

\- ¿Y ustedes? – pregunto Sirius al grupo de Fred.

\- Digamos que alguien nos vio – se atrevió a hablar el chico pelirrojo cuando Remus y Tonks enmudecieron con aires mustios. Al mismo tiempo, Albus estaba a punto de alterarse hasta que Fred agrego – pero no creo que diga nada.

\- ¿Bromeas? Si fue un profesor, será lo primero que hará – soltó Albus con cierto sarcasmo, mezclado con miedo.

\- No lo dirá – hablo finalmente el señor Remus en un tono solemne – fue Teddy quien nos vio.

Un torrente de improperios mentales se le cruzó por la cabeza al escuchar eso al muchacho de ojos verdes. Ahora si estaba en problemas.

\- Olvídate de eso por ahora – le sugirió su maestro con brusquedad ante la sorpresa de todos – ahora hay que pensar en donde ir.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundido el muchacho – pero en casa ya se habrán esfumado el grupo de magos.

\- Eran Aurors, Al – le explico su abuelo muy serios – no se irán tan fácilmente de la casa y menos con las acusaciones que estaban haciendo…

\- ¿Cuáles acusaciones? – preguntó Albus intrigado y asustado a la vez.

\- Están investigando la desaparición de un sujeto que trabaja con tu padre, por lo que escuche – le conto Tania, cubriéndose con la manta que hizo aparecer la abuela Lily – y, bueno, tu padre es el principal sospechoso…

\- ¡¿Qué injuria es esa?! – vocifero Albus furioso.

\- Cálmate – le recomendó entre dientes Tania perdiendo la paciencia – solo te trasmito lo que escuche desde las escaleras. Y baja tu tono que alguien nos puede oír.

\- El asunto es que, si tu padre es sospechoso, intentaran registrar toda la casa para buscar alguna prueba incriminatoria – concluyo Sirius en un tono grave.

Esto no puede estar pasando, pensó Albus al borde del colapso. Además de los problemas creados en su colegio, había un enredo peor en su casa. Ahora no tenía lugar a donde recurrir que fuese seguro y que nadie los encuentre…

\- La casa de los gritos es una opción – sugirió la abuela Lily – le funciono a Remus por años.

\- Cuando Dumbledore estaba vivo y sabía que era yo en mis transformaciones – desecho la idea el hombre de cabello castaño frunciendo el ceño y haciendo todo un esfuerzo por pensar – si alguien nos oye que sea del antiguo profesorado, sabrán que estamos ahí…

\- Hay una cueva no muy lejos de Hogsmeade – le informo Sirius – lo usaba como escondite cuando era prófugo de Azkaban.

\- Sirius, no te ofendas – comenzó a hablar Tonks en un tono ronco – pero Tania no es un perro que pueda soportar el crudo invierno. Hay que velar por su seguridad y una cueva no es lo más seguro. Menos con un loco persiguiéndola.

\- ¡Arg! ¡Maldición! – refunfuño el abuelo James – se nos agotan las opciones.

\- Podríamos ir a mi casa – les propuso la chica con un semblante insoldable.

El grupo se quedó callado mientras analizaban lo que acababa de decir Tania. De inmediato, no se hizo tardar las negativas.

\- Es muy peligroso – le espeto el señor Moody.

\- Sin mencionar que es una mala idea – agrego Fred en un tono sombrío – es decir, apenas te pudimos sacar del bosque de Wistman, ¿Y quieres volver?

\- Tania – comenzó a decir Albus con cautela, al ver que a la chica se le contrariaba el rostro – hay Inferís que son manipulados por Antioch. Muchos de ellos rodean Baskerville o están dentro del pueblo…

\- Es por eso que es el lugar perfecto – les quiso hacer entender Tania al grupo de adultos y al muchacho de ojos verdes – ¡Piénsenlo! Nadie se atreverá siquiera a cruzar el bosque y menos a pisar el pueblo donde nací; Además, podré practicar mi magia sin lastimar a nadie y mi casa es más amplia que para que estemos los nueve ahí.

\- ¿Has pensado un momento como protegernos de esas cosas? – preguntó retóricamente el señor Severus bastante malhumorado a la chica – ese sujeto no es cualquier mago y lo sabes, muchacha. En cuanto pongamos un pie ahí, nos perseguirá sin descanso. Además, ¿Con que piensas sobrevivir? Nosotros, que estamos a merced de un guardián de pacotilla – Albus se sintió incomodo cuando lo escucho – no tenemos necesidad de comer o dormir pero tú, que aun te funcionan tus miembros de tu cuerpo, precisas de todo eso para poder fortalecer tu magia.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No soy estúpida! – le bramo Tania – y lo pensé durante todo el camino, y creo encontrar la solución a ello.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Cómo? – le interrogo el señor Severus con desdén.

\- Se manejar mi magia para hacer portales – confeso Tania ante la mirada atónita de Albus y los demás adultos – a donde se me dé la regalada gana. Todos estos meses… me hecho pasar por una estudiante más en Hogwarts y nadie me ha atrapado – las caras alarmadas de todos los presentes no se hizo esperar, por lo que Tania continuo – Hasta se dónde encontrar la cocina. Hay unas criaturas que me ofrecerán toda la comida que yo quiera. En cuanto a mi salud – agrego con la chica sin muchos preámbulos – me tiene sin cuidado, no soy propensa a enfermarme. Antonie se lo puede confirmar.

\- Pero, los Inferís… – le recordó Albus en un tono serio.

\- El señor Moody puso un hechizo muy bueno para los intrusos cuando estábamos en tu casa – le asevero la chica – si puedo combinarlo con la magia de mi ojo, será un perfecto escudo infalible contra Inferís.

Albus aun dudaba del plan de Tania. Todo sonaba muy fácil en los labios de la chica de ojos bicolores pero la realidad era mucho más complicada si algo salía mal. Y más de alguno se le cruzo por la mente. De eso estaba seguro.

\- Escúchenme – dijo la chica desalentada por el poco apoyo – pueden seguir eternamente sugiriendo lugares fáciles de rastrear o pueden tomar mi opción y confiar un poco en mí, para variar. Ustedes eligen.

Todos quedaron mudos, pues varios de ellos no sabían que decir. Albus aún estaba decidido a plantearle nuevamente la posibilidad de que si algo fallaba, todo iría al carajo, y en convencerla de quedarse mejor en la casa de los gritos; por otro lado, el chantaje emocional estaba rindiéndole frutos a la chica. Le había demostrado al muchacho que sabía camuflarse entre el alumnado de Hogwarts y sin causar alboroto.

\- ¿Cuántos llevas haciéndolo? – pregunto su abuela Lily a la chica.

\- Dos meses – le respondió Tania en un tono amargo.

\- Entonces, llevas un buen trecho practicando la magia que convive contigo – analizo la abuela de Albus, aun pensativa – puede que esto funcione.

\- ¿Acaso estas… aceptando su idea? – se sobresaltó el señor Severus espantado hacia la mujer pelirroja.

\- Aceptémoslo – dijo Lily ofuscada – a ninguno se nos ocurre un escondite de donde no tengamos que trasladarnos al día siguiente. Y es muy difícil no llamar la atención. Ojoloco – se dirigió al hombre de semblante duro – ¿puedes hacer algo al respecto con los escudos alrededor de su casa?

\- Con la suficiente magia, si – admitió el hombre mirando a la chica.

\- Genial – exclamo la abuela Lily – te ayudare en hacerlo.

\- Es una apuesta muy arriesgada – le recordó su marido.

\- Cincuenta a cincuenta, para ser exacto – reconoció su esposa – pero confió en lo que Tania nos está planteando.


End file.
